


To Neptune and Back

by HoneyBee123



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Drama, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 195,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee123/pseuds/HoneyBee123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan left after Cassidy committed suicide. He has been leading a double life for 10 years now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a homage to Grosse Pointe Blank. The rest of the chapters are original stories

**New York City**

Logan was chewing his bubblegum absentmindedly. Sometimes he chewed gum to calm his nerves. He'd quit smoking a year ago, and it had been hard. He looked out of the open window of his hotel, watching the building in front of him. He was wearing a Bluetooth in his ear and listening to his assistant, Patricia, babble about a case.

"And I told him, he could just go fuck himself! I mean, seriously. He was having an affair with her husband? That's totally unprofessional!" Patricia yelled. Logan didn't say anything, only muttering in agreement. "I mean, he had a contract! How hard is it to follow through a simple contract? Kill the husband, let the wife get the insurance money, and then pay us. But nooo, he had to follow his heart! And now, the wife is dead and we don't get paid!"

"Patty, we've been through this," Logan finally said. "I told you we don't take contracts for insurance killing anymore. Too much drama." He looked through his binoculars, towards the entrance to the building. "And you know how I feel about hiring Sven. He's… a drama queen. No pun intended."

Patricia whined, "We need the money, Logan. We can't live by your… indie movies alone. Do you know how much bullets and weapons cost?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Indie movies are just for cover. You know that. And again, don't hire anyone without my agreement. We're not exactly an organization. We're… independent."

"Like your movies," Patricia snarked.

Logan just sighed. His assistant had a smart mouth, but she was efficient. The most common misconception about assassins was that they worked alone. Well, in the field, they did work alone. But a professional killer usually needed an assistant to help with the little things- like purchasing airplane tickets, buying weapons and bullets (preferably with discounts), taking phone calls and messages, arranging contracts, taking assignments, etc. There were plenty of professional killers who didn't have assistants. But they had a lot of stuff to juggle, which made it harder for them to concentrate on their job.

"Everybody needs a day job, Patty," Logan calmly told his assistant. "By the way, is the money for this job already paid?"

**Undisclosed location, Utah**

"Yes, this morning. After you've done the deed, go to the rooftop of your hotel. Cross over to the next building and climb down the fire escape. A car will be waiting; the car key is in your suitcase. Also, I've received a bunch of emails for you, and requests for the next assignment. Would you like to hear them?" Patricia asked.

She was in a studio, sitting in front of her computer with her own headset. Patricia was in her 40s, and she'd recently dyed her hair blonde. She had a girlfriend who was 15 years younger than her, who didn't know anything about her 'other' job. She always claimed that she was a telemarketer.

**New York City**

"Sure." He looked at his watch. In 10 minutes, his target would appear – if the target was on time. He assembled his sniper rifle, fitted its laser sights, and looked through its telescope. He was still eyeing the entrance of the building in front of him. The street was crowded with cars, cabs, and pedestrians. The sound of a drill came from somewhere, loud and annoying. But Logan was used to noisy situations; Patricia was always yapping in his ear through the phone.

"Husband cheating, wife wants him dead-" Patricia started.

"Next."

"But it's good money."

"What did I say about cheating spouses?"

"Never mind. Okay, how about this – A private company wants you to blow up Greenpeace's ship near the coast of Japan."

"Not interested."

"But…"

"No Greenpeace, Red Cross, hospitals, animals or children," Logan said. "Don't you have something along the lines of, like… an annoying Prime Minister?"

"Not this month. It's not an election month."

"November, then. Okay, what else you got?"

"Because of your high moral ground, I have to say that there's nothing interesting," Patricia said sarcastically. Logan smirked a bit. So what if he had standards? "Let's get to your email. By the way, has your target arrived yet?"

"Not yet." He scanned the area for the target. According to his assistant, his target would be arriving soon, so he needed to be prepared. He wrapped his bubblegum in a piece of paper, and put it in his personal trash zip loc. Never leave a trace of DNA when you're killing someone.

"Okay, I'm just gonna read your emails. You can reply to them yourself." Logan heard the mouse click several times. "This is why you need to buy a BlackBerry."

"So I can BBM with you?" Logan chuckled. "Disposable cell-phones are the safest. I have you to read my emails and sort through my Twitter and Facebook statuses."

"Ugh, fine!" she groaned. "Plenty of emails from your manager, asking whether you want to make a remake of one of your…Aaron's old movies." Logan snorted, and Patricia considered it as a 'no'. "Email from Casey Gant about your book." Logan didn't answer, but Patricia didn't delete the email. "Email from Sofia Coppola asking about a collaboration." Logan curled his lips; it was a tempting offer. "And an email from Dick Casablancas, about your high school reunion."

Logan frowned. "Dick?"

"Yes. Richard Casablancas, Jr." Patricia read the email, doing her best impression of Dick. "Dude, what's up? How's Utah? I can't believe you haven't called me in over a year, asshole. Anyway, I just got my invitation for our high school reunion. It's gonna be so awesome! I'm sure you already got your invitation. Once you get to Neptune, let's hit the waves."

Logan just groaned. A high school reunion was not something he'd ever looked forward to. Those weren't exactly the best years of his life. High school certainly hadn't been boring; but it was a time he wanted to stay buried, forever. After graduation, he'd just… left. He'd built his 'fake' life and become a professional killer.

Although he always tried to convince himself that he was only killing 'bad people'- politicians, mobsters, the morally corrupt assholes who were responsible for the injustice of the world- did that make him a better person? Logan doubted it; in the end he was still a killer. Aaron would appreciate the irony.

As an indie film director, Logan Echolls was very well known. He was the bright young indie star of the decade; the next Quentin Tarantino. Nowadays, people forgot that he was Aaron Echolls' son; the son of a murderer. Logan had managed to make his own name for himself a few years back, when he'd made a movie. It was the dark tale of a corrupt city, called Neptune Noir.

The plot was fictional, but he'd sprinkled some truth into the story. The movie was about a young redheaded detective in high school, named Betty Spencer, who'd tried to solve the murder of her mother. She'd gotten involved in a love triangle between a hot-headed, snobby Sheriff named Michael Sheppard, and her equally stubborn rival named Jack (no last name – because it was important to the plot). She'd uncovered a conspiracy, involving the mayor and organized crime. The movie had many plot twists and smart dialogue, not to mention great acting. Betty Spencer was played by a young and upcoming actress named Andrea Bowen, who was really great in the role. Michael Sheppard was played by Connor Larkin (Logan had decided to use him for eye candy), and the role of Jack (no last name) was played by Alex Pettyfer.

The movie had won a Film Independent Spirit Award a few years back, for Best New Screenplay, Best Actress (Andrea Bowen), Best Cinematography, and Best Director (Logan Echolls). When Logan had accepted the award, he'd gotten a standing ovation – the title of son of a murderer had disappeared. Logan had redeemed himself with that award, and many more afterwards. The movie was a hit, it was a critical darling, and it had even gotten some Oscar buzz. Although it hadn't gotten nominated for an Oscar, all of that buzz had given the film great credibility.

But there was always a dark passenger inside of Logan, and he couldn't get rid of it.

It was as though his sense of justice, and the vigilante side of himself, had gotten meshed together one night… the night that he'd watched Cassidy Casablancas leap off of the rooftop of the Neptune Grand, killing himself. Cassidy, his best friend's brother, had murdered so many people, and he'd almost killed Veronica. Logan had saved Veronica, but he couldn't save Cassidy. And then, as if everything wasn't already fucked up enough, the police had informed him that Aaron had been found dead in his room – shot in the head. He'd been discovered by Kendall Casablancas, Cassidy and Dick's step mom, who'd also slept with Logan. And yet, Logan had felt relieved when he'd found out that Aaron was dead. He was thankful to whoever had killed him. It was a fucked up way to feel.

He'd looked at Veronica as she slept in his lap, later that night; his heart was in pain. He loved Veronica so much that it hurt. Early the next morning, after Veronica had reunited with her father, Logan had quietly walked out of the apartment… and out of their lives for good.

It wasn't until his movie had come out, and he'd become successful, that everyone had tried to reach him again. His 09ers friends, Trina (who'd wanted to be cast in his movies), and Dick. He'd realized that he didn't have many friends in his life. Back then, his life had only been about Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica.

Veronica had never tried to reach him. It was over, their epic love life. It was true, that their epic love had only brought misery and death. But like any other epic love story… Logan had never forgotten Veronica. She was always on his mind, constantly. He'd tried to call her many times, but he'd always hang up after the first ring. He'd googled her, reading the many articles about her and her dad; how she'd solved many cases, how her father was Sheriff of Neptune again, after beating Don Lamb in an election. But Veronica had decided to quit the detective gig. After she'd graduated from University, she'd become a famous photographer.

Logan went to one of her exhibitions, in Los Angeles. He hadn't seen her, but he'd seen her pictures. Her pictures were beautiful: sad, gorgeous, intriguing, many things that Veronica herself was. Logan had seen a picture of a pony. It was black and white, and the pony was stuck in mud. There was a little girl trying to pull the pony out of the mud. There was such sadness in that picture, and yet there was also hope. Logan was mesmerized by it; he bought the photo for five thousand dollars, after he'd won his bid on it.

He'd seen her picture once, in a magazine. She was being interviewed about her work, her past and possible future. Logan read between the lines; she was careful in not saying a lot about her past, but she was very positive about her work. In the glossy magazine picture, she was sitting on the beach with her dog, Backup. She looked so peaceful; she was wearing a summer dress, with Backup at her side. She was smiling and the wind was blowing in her hair. When Logan saw that picture, he'd put the magazine close to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

He was glad that Veronica had led a good life. He guessed that his non-existence in her life really had helped, and he didn't blame her at all for never trying to reach him. It was for the best. Her life would be in danger if she knew that he was actually a professional killer.

He was a professional killer first, an indie movie director second.

After he'd left Neptune, he'd joined the army. He'd worked for the government, gone into the professional killing business for himself, and managed to build a resume as an indie movie director while he was at it. The money was good on both sides, but better on the assassin side. He researched his potential clients, and only took jobs that interested him. Sometimes, he'd use aspects of his job in the movies he made. This was why people loved his movies; they had a certain gritty realism.

He was careful that nobody found out about his assassin life, not even his clients. Only Patricia knew about his identity, and he trusted her completely. He'd saved her from her abusive husband one day – by killing her husband. Both of them had disposed of the body, and Patricia had started her new life, thanks to Logan. They'd decided to open up their business, and Patricia had become his assistant. Logan always considered her the older sister that he'd wished he'd had.

Patricia was still babbling about the assignment. Logan didn't pay much attention, because a group of people had just walked out of the building. "Hold on, Pat. I see him." Patricia shut up immediately and waited. Logan aimed his sniper rifle, looking out of the scope towards the entrance to the building. An old man, surrounded by his bodyguards, was outside the entrance. They seemed to be waiting for their ride. Logan waited until a limo stopped in front of them. As one of the bodyguards approached the limo, the driver's side door opened.

This was Logan's cue to act. He targeted the driver- he was the assassin. He turned on the laser sight, ready to shoot. The driver pointed his gun at the old man, but the bodyguards saw him. Before they could react, Logan shot the driver point blank in the head. The driver/assassin fell immediately, while the bodyguards piled themselves on top of the old man, trying to protect him. Some of them shot at the driver, even though he was already dead.

Logan backed away from the window, and began to break down the rifle. "Done," he said to Patricia. "I'm going home." He'd just finished packing his things, when he suddenly heard the sound of a screeching car. Logan looked out of his open window; a dark car had stopped next to the limo, and someone was getting out of the car with a gun. The bodyguards moved off of the old man and rose with their weapons.

Logan froze.

A woman wearing a red wig raised her gun and shot the old man several times in the chest. The old man fell down. The bodyguards were too late to protect him; before they could react, the woman shot them in the legs. She ducked fast behind the car, while other bodyguards shot the car with a hail of bullets. It was chaotic. People were screaming, running, huddling, and trying to protect themselves. The red wigged lady seemed calm. She threw her empty gun and pulled out two guns from inside of her jacket. She stood and shot at them, but didn't get anyone – apparently, the shots were just a warning. It seemed to be working, because the bodyguards were all scrambling to hide.

**Undisclosed location, Utah**

Patricia listened in horror to the sound of shooting and screaming coming from her headset, but she didn't say anything.

**New York City**

Logan watched the scene below him in shock. There were two assassins! Before he could make a move, the red wigged lady suddenly looked up, and Logan felt his heart leap into his mouth.

Veronica Mars was looking at Logan's open window and aiming her gun. She hadn't seen Logan's face, but she shot at the window several times. She knew there was someone there who'd just killed the driver/assassin. Logan jumped sideways to avoid getting hit. He was breathing hard, but he didn't flinch as the bullets broke the glass window next to him.

Veronica Mars.

It was definitely Veronica Mars. Veronica Mars had just killed the old man and hurt the bodyguards, and she'd almost killed him. Granted, she hadn't known that it was Logan. But it had been very close. Logan didn't have time to think about his brush with death. His brain was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, when he heard the sound of a screeching car. He peeked out of the window, and saw that Veronica had already driven away. He also saw the old man lying on the sidewalk, blood pooling around him.

"Patty!" he yelled into his Bluetooth.

"Yes!" Patty also yelled. "What the fuck happened?"

"A fucked up situation, that's what happened." Logan grabbed his weapon case, which looked like a guitar case, and walked out of the room. "There were two assassins, and one of them managed to kill the guy."

"Do we know this person?" Patricia asked worriedly.

"I do." He gritted his teeth and kicked the door to the emergency stairs open. "Book me a trip to Neptune as soon as possible."


	2. Epitaph

**Mars Investigation**

Darrell was sitting at the reception desk, doing his homework, when Keith walked into the office with a box of donuts and a suitcase. Darrell frowned to see his step dad, still in his Sheriff uniform, put the box of donuts on the desk. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the Sheriff’s Department?"

"I'm bribing you with these donuts so you can sort these files." He dropped his suitcase on the desk and pulled a bunch of files. Darrell groaned to see them. "Yes, I know. I should hire a secretary or an assistant, but I don't have time to look for one." Keith shrugged. "I only have one receptionist at the Sheriff’s Department, and she's a walking arthritis."

"Fine, I'll do it." Darrell sighed. "It's not like I get PAID or anything."

"You have the eternal love from me and your mother." Keith walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. "Do you have any cases? Any messages?"

Darrell was looking for his notepad, which was hidden under the scattered papers and files on his desk. "Uh, yeah – Clemmons hired me to find some pranksters that have been 'terrorizing' the school recently: the gym was TP'ed, the lockers couldn't be opened because the locks were changed, and fire sprinklers were turned on during test…" He smirked. "I loved that prank."

"You have nothing to do with that, right?" Keith called from the kitchen.

"Please, those were childish pranks. Have more faith, will 'ya?" He scoffed. Keith only smiled while he poured himself a coffee. "Anyway, there was a call from Mrs. Bobbitt. She went on and on and on about her husband's infidelity and wants me to look into it." Darrell read his notepad. "A message from Cliff about bowling night," He rolled his eyes. "And a call from a dude named Logan Echolls saying he's looking for you."

The coffee mug didn't break when it hit the floor, but the hot liquid spilled all over the kitchen floor. Keith cursed so loud, it made Darrell flinched.

Keith tried to wipe the coffee stain from his uniform with a paper towel. He walked out from the kitchen with a pale face. "Pops…?" Darrell asked carefully when Keith just stood there not saying anything. He had a faraway look on his face.

"What did he say?"

"Huh?"

"Logan. Did he say anything else besides he's looking for me?" He was staring down at his stained uniform.

"Uh… No, not really. He said that he's in town, and he wants to talk to you. I have his number." Darrell frowned to see his step-dad’s sudden change of behavior. "Who's this guy? Do I know him? I think I heard his name before. Isn't he that movie director or something?" Keith didn't answer. He walked into his office, and shut the door quietly. Darrell looked at the closed door in bewilderment. He opened his laptop and went online. He googled Logan Echolls' name. After reading the articles for a while, he only said, "Holy shit."

_________________________________

**Neptune Connection**

Mac was walking down the hall when her assistant, a young man in his early twenties named Oliver caught up with her. "Boss, I've been looking all over for you!"

Mac sighed and turned to her assistant, "What is it, Ollie? I was out having a late lunch." _And a nap in my car._

"Mark Zuckerberg called during lunch. He asked for a 'meeting'." Oliver gave her a look while doing the air-quotation. "He asked for your phone number, but I didn't give it to him. The man is persistent." He winked and shoulder bumped her. "And he talks very fast. I had to hang up the phone." He gave a flamboyant wave.

Mac just grimaced. "Please tell me he's planning world domination and trying to buy our company."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Duh, no. He probably will ask you for a date."

Mac walked away while Oliver followed her. "No more dating rich billionaire nerds for me, Ollie. They usually have dark sides."

Oliver scoffed, "Bah, you're no fun. Anyway, this should cheer you up," He typed his iPad and showed her a flash animation. "It's the invitation for your 10 year high school reunion! Isn't this exciting?"

Mac's eyes widened to see the animation, and she hurriedly walked back to her office. Oliver chased her and almost lost his foot from the closing door. "Leave me alone, Ollie!" Mac was trying to close the door, but Oliver was trying to get in.

"You can't avoid this subject forever!" Oliver pushed back and got his head stuck at the door. Mac pushed his head, closed the door hard, and then locked it. Oliver yelled from behind the door, "Sooner or later you're going to accept the inevitable!"

"Ollie, let it go or I'm gonna fire you!"

"But you love me! I'm a magnificent assistant!" Oliver yelled in frustration.

Mac sighed and plopped herself on the couch. If she were lucky, she would forget about the reunion. There was no way she would attend the reunion. Ten years ago, Cassidy Casablancas carved a big wound in most students at Neptune High. Ten years ago, Cassidy, her sociopath boyfriend, killed their schoolmates, killed the mayor, killed a stuntman, killed a pilot and a co-pilot… and maybe the list could still go on, Mac just lost count.

He almost killed both Logan and Veronica, and then he committed suicide.

Mac sarcastically guessed it would make a nice conversation topic in the reunion; _"Hey, remember when that Casablancas kid blew up a school bus? Weren't you his girlfriend?"_

Yeah, it would be a nice icebreaker.

After all these years, the pain wouldn't go away. Especially to those who were close to him. Their school mates hated The Casablancas family, and made fun of her after high school for dating a sociopath slash mass murderer. No, Mac would NOT attend the high school reunion.

Mac kicked her shoes off and lay down on the couch. Suddenly she felt so tired. She thought that she had left everything behind when Cassidy died. Sure, after months of therapy, she dated many guys in college, who coincidentally seemed to be nerdy in their own ways. She had managed to build her own life again. Cassidy who?

Cassidy Casablancas… who happened to be Dick Casablancas' little brother. Dick Casablancas… who was a wreck during college. Somehow, he managed to be accepted at Hearst, probably courtesy of his mother, who married Arnold Schwarzenegger's political campaigner. Money really talks. But Dick… Dick was…

Mac sighed remembering Dick during college. She closed her eyes had and almost dozed off, when her intercom buzzed. Annoyed, Mac sat up. I can't catch a break… She walked to her desk while her intercom kept buzzing. Mac was thinking of tying up Oliver and throwing him into shark-infested water. She pressed the intercom button, "And… EEEEGGGHHH to you too, Ollie." She mimicked the buzz sound. "What do you want?"

"Someone here to see you, Ms. Mackenzie. He's on the way to your door as we speak." Oliver said cheerfully.

"What the hell? I told you no one should see me without an appointment!" She panicked. "Who is it?"

"Tall, gorgeous, tanned, good teeth…" Oliver growled. "Seriously, he's so handsome."

"Oliver!" Mac yelled, but Oliver had already disconnected the intercom. Before Mac could react, someone knocked on her door. She paused and didn't make a sound. Who the hell…?

"MACKIEEEE…!"

Mac hung her head in defeat. Speaking of the devil... She turned the lock, opened the door, and stood face to face with none other than Dick Casablancas, Jr. He was wearing a shirt with tie and blue jeans. His hair was shorter now compared to his old shaggy surfer style and slicked back. He looked handsome; she had to admit. Dick was grinning and then he picked her up with a bear hug and spun her around the room.

"Put me down!" She was dizzy from the spinning. Dick laughed and plopped on the couch with Mac on his lap. She was squirming to get away from him, but he just hugged her tighter. Finally, she gave up and relaxed against the corner of the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes, "You know I get woozy easily." She put both her bare feet onto his lap, and Dick immediately massaged them which made her sigh. "This is an unexpected visit from you, Dick. Wassup?"

"Can a dude get something to drink here, Macaroon? It's boozing time!" Dick offered her a high five, but Mac just glared at him. Dick shrugged and continued to massage her foot. Mac's eyes rolled back and she felt so relaxed. Her slice of heaven was interrupted by Oliver who appeared in her office without bothering to knock.

"Mr. Casablancas, can I get you – ooh, my!" He saw Dick massaging Mac's foot. He knew Mac and Dick were friends since Dick was CFO in the company, but he couldn't resist teasing his boss. "Now this is what I called an afternoon delight!" He stood there and crossed his legs, very apparently flirting with Dick. "Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Casablancas? A martini, perhaps?" He chuckled.

Dick knew that Oliver was flirting, so he pretended to flirt back. "Aww, how nice of you. I don't want to bother you or anything, _Oliver_." He smiled. "Beer would be great."  
Oliver giggled a bit, "You remember my name, Mr. Casablancas. One beer, coming up!" He twirled around and walked out from Mac's office.

Mac groaned, "He didn't even offer me a drink!"

Dick laughed, "Too bad you're not the same gender as he is!"

"You're mean; you know he has a crush on you, and you just flashing your teeth like that." Dick grinned widely, showing off his white perfect teeth.

"What can I say; Dick always gets what Dick wants." He then bit her ankle, which made her squeal and laugh.

"Stop it! As nice as it is of you to come visit me at my work, this is kinda surprising."

"Can't I just come over without you asking whether I have a hidden agenda or something?" Dick retorted. He tickled her foot, which made her jump off the couch.

"Stop it!" She walked barefoot to her desk. Dick watched her from behind, and decided he liked what he saw. Mac looked different than she did in high school and college, and yet she still looked the same - pretty. Her hair was now jet black and wavy instead of rainbow colors. She was wearing subtle make up instead of Goth make up. She was wearing her executive suit instead of her usual black T-Shirt. Dick always thought she was pretty; and he thought it was cute that she never realized she was pretty. "So…" Mac began. Dick looked up to her, and smiled. "You're gonna sit there with a dumb look on your face or you're gonna tell me?

"Nice insult, thanks." He pulled out an invitation from his jeans and read aloud, "NEPTUNE HIGH TEN YEAR REUNION IS AROUND THE BLOCK. ARE YOU READY, PIRATES?"

Mac just stared at him in disbelief. "Fucking seriously?"

"You got your invitation?

"Yeah, I got mine…from snail mails, emails, Facebook, Twitter, Neptune Connection, and many more. Oliver has been torturing me with those." Mac shook her head. "There's no way in hell I'm coming to the reunion." She looked at her best friend who was glancing around, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Mac's mouth was open, "No."

Dick raised his eyebrow, "No, what?"

She shook her head, "I know that look. You want me to come with you."

"Noooo… well, yes." Dick grinned. "Come on, it would be fun. We're gonna see our old friends again." Mac scoffed and sat next to Dick. "You and me, dancing around with cheesy music, drunk, making fun of old school mates who got fat… So what do you say?"

Mac sighed and reclined against the couch while Dick's arm was around her shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea, Dick."

"Why not?" Dick stubbornly asked, even though he knew why.

_Do you really want me to say it?_ Mac gave him a look, which Dick just ignored. "Why are you so bent about going to the reunion?"

Dick shrugged, "I thought it would be nice."

"Nice? Really? Don't make me say the obvious thing here, Dick." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, although his face betrayed him – he obviously knew what she was talking about.

"CASSIDY!" She leaped from the couch and paced around the room. "Do you really want to see the friends and families that Cassidy ruined? They basically hate you. And me." She huffed. "I dunno about your 09er buddies – I doubt they care, but you know how they treat everyone. There's no way I'm going."

"Fine. You wanna know why I wanna go to the reunion?" He almost spat. "Logan."

"What?"

"I wanna see Logan, okay? He emailed me back, said that he's coming home. THERE, you happy?" He was fidgeting when he said that. Mac looked at him softly, and then sat next to him. She leaned in closer to him, and he dropped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's been a long time, huh…" Mac muttered. Dick didn't say anything. It was a long time since either of them had seen Logan.

_**Flashback** _

She remembered the last time she saw Logan was the night he and Veronica found her in her room, wrapped in a shower curtain. She was cold, wet, naked, humiliated, embarrassed, confused, and then horrified to find out Cassidy committed suicide. She didn't understand what happened that night. It was a chaotic night; a night she would rather forget, but couldn't. She remembered Logan dressed her with a bathrobe and actually carried her in his arms to the elevator. She remembered crying on his shoulder. Veronica was also crying and held Logan so tight, while saying, _"It's okay Mac… It's okay. It's over… It's over…"_

She remembered that night as if it happened recently. When Mac, Logan, and Veronica were in the lobby, everyone was there. Mac was so confused with everything; especially when they saw cops, firefighters, reporters, paramedics, even the students clamoring in the lobby. Everyone saw the three of them walking in the lobby; Logan was carrying Mac in his arms, while Veronica was following behind; her hand was clutching his shirt.

Sheriff Lamb ordered his deputies to barricade everyone, so the three of them could walk out from the hotel. Deputy Sacks then offered to take Mac home. When Logan began to put her down, she linked her arms around his neck. _"Please, don't leave me."_

Logan just whispered to Mac's ear and put her down, _"It's okay, Mac… you're safe now. You're okay, you're going home."_

_"Veronica?"_ Mac pleaded to Veronica.

Veronica sobbed and hugged Mac tightly. _"Get some rest, Mac. Sacks is going to take you home safely. I'll be seeing you soon."_ Both of them cried, and Logan hugged them. When they finally let go, and Mac was about to follow Sacks, they heard a shriek and then a loud wail.

Dick was being held by many deputies; he was kicking and screaming, and calling out for his dead brother. Mac was about to faint, when Sacks grabbed her and carried her hurriedly to his patrol car. Logan and Veronica were standing there, watching Dick being dragged away by many deputies.

And that was the last time she saw Logan.

**_Present_ **

"You know, the last time we were talking to each other via phone was about a year ago. And it was a short conversation; like basic 'how are you', 'how's work', blah blah blah… And then we hung up." He shrugged. "So a few days ago, I emailed him and told him about the reunion. He replied and said he would come…" He looked at Mac and tightened his embrace. "The last time I saw his face was 10 fucking years ago."

_**Flashback** _

Dick remembered Cassidy's funeral. The only people who attended the funeral were his mother, her new husband Thomas, Mac, Veronica, Keith, Lamb, the police department, and dozens of reporters who were waiting at the cemetery gate. He remembered the weather. It was particularly a nice day; the sky was blue, few clouds. He remembered his mother was crying. Mac was sobbing, and Veronica… she was hugging Mac but she didn't cry.

He felt so much hatred towards Veronica… and maybe Mac back then. He didn't know why.

He didn't say anything to either of them. When they lowered the casket, and his mother wailed, Dick walked away from everyone and climbed into his truck. He almost ran over several reporters at the gate. He headed to Mexico, started binge drinking, and then snorted cocaine until he passed out in some cheap motel.

Logan didn't say goodbye to him or to Veronica. He just left without saying a single word. No notes, no emails, no phone calls, nothing. He called his cell phone from Mexico, and all he got was a message that the number was no longer available. He was wasted in Mexico, by himself, until of all people, Keith Mars and his daughter found him on the floor of his motel room.

His mother hired Keith Mars to find Dick. He didn't say anything when Keith Mars picked him up and carried him to his car. Veronica even held his hair while he was throwing up outside the car. They didn't say anything during the ride to his house. He was sleeping in the backseat.

Their relationship changed when they were in college. It was when everything went downhill from bad to worse.

_**Present** _

"Do you think Logan knew what happened to Veronica?" Mac asked Dick, who still had his arm around her shoulder.

"I doubt it…" Dick murmured. "If he knew, he would've come back years ago."

"You never told him anything?"

Dick shook his head. "What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Logan. Remember your little pixie blonde girlfriend back then in high school? Well, she's…'"

"Mr. Casablancas, here's your drink!" Oliver suddenly appeared in the room.

"Don't you knock?" Mac snapped at him.

Oliver made a face, "Knock, knock." He put the bottle of beer on the table in front of them and then walked out from the office quickly.

Mac sighed and she rested her head on Dick's shoulder. Dick ran his hand on her arm and kissed her head. "Well, Mackie. If you don't wanna go to the reunion, then I won't go too."

"If you wanna go to the reunion and see Logan, I won't stop you. But I won't go. I'm sorry."

Dick didn't say anything. To be truthful, he didn't want to go to the reunion either. But he wanted to see Logan again… and warn him about Veronica. "Do you think Veronica would go to the reunion?" Dick asked quietly. Mac didn't answer right away. She bit her lower lip, struggling to find an answer.

"I dunno…" She answered. "Somehow I doubt her husband would let her. You know how possessive he is."

"I can't imagine what would happen if Logan ever met him…" Dick shuddered with the thought of Logan meeting Veronica's husband. "Have you talked to her, yet?"

"Last time I talked to her was a few days ago before she went to New York for a business trip."

"Is she home yet? "

"Who knows? You know I'm not that close with her anymore, ever since…" Mac trailed off. She shook her head, trying to get rid of a horrible image of Veronica crying and bleeding. She swallowed hard, and cleared her throat. "Anyway, we hardly talk except when she's asking for help with my expertise."

"At least something never changes." Dick drank his beer.

Mac tapped his knee and stood up from the couch. "I'm beat. I'm really, really fucking tired. I fell asleep during lunch. I think I'm going home. Screw office hour. I have hundreds of interns, let them deal with everything."

"Or have early dinner with me." Dick nonchalantly said. _Or be my girl…_

Mac looked at him, and then smiled. "Dinner sounds good. I heard there's a new Vegan restaurant near downtown." Dick rolled his eyes and groaned hearing the word 'vegan restaurant'. Mac just laughed and put her shoes back on. "Come on, let's ditch this place!"

Dick crumpled the reunion invitation and threw it to the bin like a basketball. He raised his arms in triumph when it went in.

_________________________

**Neptune Cemetery**

Logan was smoking his cigarette absentmindedly. Sometimes he smoked cigarettes to calm his nerves. He started smoking again a few days ago after he got back from New York – almost being killed could make one change one's habit. Screw bubblegum; he stopped smoking because he wanted to get healthy, but what was the point anyway when he almost was killed by Veronica Mars?

Veronica fucking Mars.

Although Patricia insisted there was no way it was Veronica, Logan was not wrong. It was she with that bright red wig and the guns. Logan knew that Veronica was familiar with weapons. She defended herself against Aaron…

And speaking of Aaron, Logan almost couldn't believe what was written on his headstone:

AARON HARRY ECHOLLS  
Born 23rd July 1951  
Died 12th May 2006  
BELOVED FATHER, HUSBAND, ACTOR  
"Family is the most important thing in the world"

Logan suspected that Trina was behind this. Trina was always Aaron's favorite child, daddy's little girl no matter what. It was funny that Aaron preferred his child to be non-biological and a girl. Logan even suspected that Aaron probably had bastard children scattered around the West Coast. Fucking tool. He guessed that he owed that mysterious killer who killed Aaron that night.

**_Flashback_ **

When he went to the Sheriff’s department that morning from Veronica's apartment, Sacks was already there after he dropped Mac at her house the night before. Sacks took him aside and told him that Aaron was found in his hotel room, shot by an unknown gunman. Logan knew it wasn't appropriate, but something inside him snapped, and he was laughing. Sacks looked at him like he was crazy, and then he left Logan alone. Cliff arrived shortly after he heard the news, because somehow he knew that Logan would be a suspect in any crime that happened in Neptune.

_"Please tell me that they're not charging me for Aaron's murder. I was too busy saving Veronica and watching as my ex-friend who happened to be a mass murderer leaped off the roof."_ He grimaced bitterly. Cliff only stared at him, trying to absorb this information.

_"Tell me everything."_ Cliff asked.

Based on Veronica's story, Logan told Cliff everything about Cassidy, Woody, Lucky, the little league, the bus explosion, Keith, the plane, events on the roof, Mac… but he didn't tell about Veronica's rape. Cliff mentioned that Sheriff Don Lamb would need his statement as soon as possible.

_"I'm leaving Neptune, Cliff. After I give the statement, I'm gone for good."_ Logan said. _"I don't give a shit with Aaron. Aaron's killer is my hero."_ He said darkly. Cliff looked at him sadly, but understood. For a year, he was accused of being Lilly and Felix's murderer, as well as many other crimes in Neptune. Cliff felt sorry for him; Logan was only a teenager, sometimes people forgot about that. _"And I want you to help me."_

_"Logan… why are you leaving?"_ Cliff asked him softly, like a father – well, maybe like an uncle.

_"I think it's obvious that this city is a cesspool, and I'm leaving to someplace clean."_ Logan shrugged. _"I heard Iceland is nice this time of year."_

Cliff just looked at him. Then he asked, _"What about Veronica?"_

That question made his chest hurt. What about her? He only made her miserable. For the first time in his life, Logan realized that Veronica was right; a part of him actually enjoyed this violence. He was relieved that Cassidy and Aaron died in a brutal way. But he wasn't a bad person; he was only a bad seed. And if he loved her… No, he definitely loved her – he would get far away from her, before something bad happened that he might regret. Veronica deserved a normal life, a happy life, a life without him and his violent tendency. She deserved someone who could make her happy… and he wasn't the one.

_"I can't be near her, Cliff. I would hurt her. Just like Aaron."_ He croaked.

Cliff held Logan's shoulders, and he almost shook him. _"Logan, you're NOT Aaron. You are NOT a murderer. You are NOT him."_ Logan just stared at his lawyer, who always spoke his mind and always won him over with his words.

**_Present_ **

But Cliff was wrong.

He was a professional killer for hire. He kills people for a living. He lived a double life as a public figure and an assassin. Logan realized the fucking universal irony. It wasn't enough to be a movie director; he had to quench his longing for justice and vengeance towards people who were 'bad'. He might not be a mass murderer like Cassidy or a sociopath like Aaron… but in the end, he was a killer. No matter how he sugarcoated it, telling himself he wanted to be a badass version of Batman for hire, he still killed people.  
Logan looked at Aaron's headstone again.

He then put out his cigarette to the headstone and watched as it blackened the surface. He could hear the hiss sound when he put out the butt. He imagined that he was burning Aaron's forehead.

Logan walked away and put his sunglasses on. He walked slowly under the trees. His schoolmates were buried here in this cemetery. Cassidy was buried in this cemetery. Felix was buried in this cemetery. Lilly was buried in this cemetery.

His mother… well. They never found her body after she jumped from Coronado Bridge. He was glad that at least she didn't have to be in this crowded graveyard. She had more style than to be with common people. The thought made him smile. He missed his mother.

He passed a headstone named 'Kendall Priscilla Banks Casablancas'.

He frowned to see it, and for a moment, he felt grief. He looked at it, and shook his head. Whatever happened to her, she was probably in trouble. Veronica told him that Kendall was involved with The Fitzpatricks. Logan didn't know whether she deserved to die, but it was expected. He probably would ask Patricia to dig up some info about her.  
It was ironic that Kendall was the one who found Aaron's body and reported it to the police – after she had sex with him. Aaron and Logan again shared something; they shared their women. It was fucked up, but nothing surprised Logan anymore.

But that was in the past. He glanced back to Kendall's grave. then walked away again from his mistakes and regrets. . It was funny; he didn't mean to visit all the graves, but there he was finding them.

Logan arrived at Lilly's grave.

Somehow, the pain of losing her was gone. Compared to when he was still a teen, he wasn't in pain anymore.. Lilly was the love of his teen life; she betrayed him with Aaron. He forgave Lilly, but he never forgot. But it was in the past now… Lilly was still beloved with everyone. He always wondered what would happen if she never died…  
Logan smiled sadly. He stroked her headstone. He looked down, and realized a fresh flower was in a vase. Someone must have been here earlier. He didn't think about it; Lilly was beloved by everyone, regardless what she did.

But remembering Lilly, made him remember Duncan. He missed that stupid Donut.

Duncan and his daughter disappeared from the face of the earth. Even he could not trace them. He searched for Duncan a few years back, but he gave up afterwards. He understood why Duncan never wanted to be found or come back to this shit hole. Hell, if it weren’t for Veronica Mars, Logan would never come back.  
Apparently, he and Duncan shared a common thing: leaving without saying goodbye. Duncan left because he wanted to save his daughter from Meg's family. Logan left because he wanted to save Veronica from himself.

Logan looked around; the sun almost set. He better finish this memory lane, get back to his hotel, and call Dick. He promised to contact him when he arrived in Neptune. Before he could walk to the parking lot, he saw someone from a far.

His breath hitched, and he almost had a heart attack.

Veronica Mars was walking on the path towards the other side of the cemetery park.

It was unmistakable; it was Veronica Mars. Logan imagined if he were early visiting Lilly's grave, he would probably bump into her. The flower was probably from her.

His heart was beating so fast. Should he follow her? She wasn't walking towards the parking lot; she was walking towards North side of cemetery. Before he could make a decision, his own feet apparently made their own decision; they were moving towards Veronica. He followed her, expertly, without raising any suspicion. He had done this before, stalking other people with such finesse. After all, he was a professional killer.

Veronica seemed oblivious that Logan was following her. Logan saw that her blonde hair was longer than the last time he had seen her. It was very long and almost touched her waist. She wore sunglasses, a tight shirt and jeans, and carried flowers.

After 10 years, she looked the same – beautiful.

Logan shook his head, trying to get rid of an image of Veronica wearing a red wig and killing someone. Right now, he focused on his target – Veronica - who didn't realize she was being followed.

When she stopped in front of a grave, Logan hid behind a tree, several feet away. . She put the flowers on the grave, then sat on her haunch, and pulled up several wild grasses. Logan pulled out a hearing device and pointed his modified cell phone towards her so he could hear her. He felt bad for eavesdropping, as this must be a private moment between her and whoever lay in that grave. But he couldn't resist.

"Hey, babe. I'm here… Sorry I haven't visited you for a while. Look all of these grasses…" She said softly while pulling up the grasses and throwing them away. Logan paused to hear her talking affectionately to whomever that grave belonged. "Brought you flowers. Yes, yes… I know you hate flowers. But come on, you can't say no anymore." She chuckled lightly. Logan sat on the ground behind the tree and closed his eyes. This was the first time after 10 years he heard her voice… She sounded the same… "I just got back from New York… You’d think it would be easier after a while, but it's not." She sighed. Logan tensely heard her talking about New York. "I went there and… did it. The funny thing, I felt as if I'd done my duty but still felt guilty. You know what I mean?" She sighed. "Anyway, guess what? I got an invitation for my 10 year high school reunion." She announced. "I can't believe it has been 10 years since… well, since…" She didn't finish her sentence. "I hated high school, but I miss everyone, baby. I mean, my friends. I hardly talk to them anymore." Logan frowned. "You know I heard they're planning to make the reunion at Neptune High gym. Talk about cheap – what, they can't afford a ballroom hotel or something instead a smelly old school? Clemmons probably think he is being smart with money." She snarked. 

Logan smirked; Veronica hadn't lost her snarkiness.

For a while, it went quiet. Logan had to peek from behind the tree to see what Veronica was doing. She was crying without a sound. It broke Logan's heart to see her crying. What happened to her? Why she didn't have a normal life?

"Wallace just got back from Africa with Claudette. Did you know that they just had a son? Their son was born there in Nigeria. I think his name is Theodore." She sniffled a bit. "Wallace still won't talk to me. And dad… well, let's just say his birthday gift was sent back to me. After disowning me, what do I expect?" She choked. "Darrell was nice enough to tell me about Wallace's son. Oh, God. I miss them. I miss my family and friends." She was weeping. "Please tell me what to do."

Logan sat there in shock.

Keith would never abandon Veronica. What happened?

Veronica talked again, this time she was calmer. "I miss you so much… Not a day goes by without me thinking of you. I wish they never took you away from me. I miss you… I miss you…" She whispered.

Logan closed his eyes. He wondered whether she ever thinks about him… His chest tightened. He missed her everyday… He always looked at her picture in the magazine. He bought that photograph from her gallery because it reminded him of her. He sometimes fisted himself during the night while thinking about her… He was thinking about her all the time.

Veronica stood up and stroked the headstone lovingly. She kissed her fingertips and touched the headstone before leaving. "I have to go… He's probably angry that I'm here… After all these years, I think he's still jealous of you…" She smiled sadly. "I love you. I'll see you around."

She then walked away from the grave, towards the walk path and to the parking lot. This time Logan didn't follow her. He just watched her from behind. He thought he could talk to her and confront her about what happened in New York. But her confession seemed like a kick in the gut.

Keith Mars, her own father disowned her?

This was Keith Mars, Veronica's anchor. Veronica's heart and soul. He remembered when she thought that Cassidy blew up Woody's plane and killed Keith. Veronica was hysterical and wanted to kill Cassidy right on the spot. The pain was unbearable for her.

That morning in the apartment when she ran to the kitchen, she almost broke down to see it wasn't Keith making breakfast. And when Keith appeared in the kitchen alive and well, and they finally reunited… Logan felt that he needed to leave. He needed to give them their peace.

That was the last time he saw both of them.

What the hell happened here? Not in a million years would Keith disown his only daughter. Veronica was far from perfect, but Keith loved her unconditionally. There was no way… Logan ran a frustrated hand to his face.

Logan then walked to the grave where Veronica was before. He wanted to see who it was. He approached the grave and read the headstone. His jaw dropped to the ground when he read who it was. It was someone he knew a long time ago. Someone he never expected, not in a million years. There was no way Veronica and this person…

Logan read the headstone in disbelief.

He blinked several times just in case he misread. Nope, it was still the same name. Same person who was a thorn in everyone's side when he was still alive. Same person who mocked her about her rape. So how in the blue hell could Veronica and this person… Logan couldn't comprehend. Logan stood there dumbfounded, reading the headstone over and over again. Veronica and him…?

He read the headstone again:

DONALD MICHAEL LAMB  
Born June 12th 1978  
Died March 11th 2011  
BELOVED SON, FRIEND, BROTHER, HUSBAND  
"The only man who never makes mistakes is the man who never does anything"


	3. Green Neptune

**Neptune High**

Principal Von Clemmons was walking into the gym during last period. Most students were inside the classes, so he had time to check it out. The gym was empty and already cleared from rolls of tissue. He had hired Darrel to find the culprit who TP'ed the gym a few days ago. Unfortunately, Darrel was not Veronica Mars. Clemmons sighed remembering his famous student; she was very smart, witty, and completely resourceful solving any case. And now, Darrel was trying to fill her shoes. Too bad Darrel was not as quick as Veronica. The boy was more 'polite' in solving cases and usually took his time, but at least he would get the job done. One time, Darrell found who stole several students' laptops including his in a week. _But Veronica would have solved the case in a day or two,_ Clemmons thought.

Clemmons wondered whether he would see Veronica at the Reunion. He’d heard that Logan Echolls was back in town. Those two… they were always in trouble; he couldn't keep up. But after all that had happened to her, Clemmons wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come. _Some people have their bad lucks…_

"Principal Clemooons…!" Someone called him in a sing-song voice. He turned around, and saw Madison Sinclair Hudson walked into the gym happily. She was 8 months pregnant, but she was wearing a mini skirt and high heels. Clemmons shivered and prayed that she wouldn't fall off.

"Ah, Ms.Sinclair. Or should I say Mrs. Hudson. Glad you can make it. Thank you for being here and checking out the gym. As you can see, we cleaned it." He shook Madison's hand.

"Principal Clemmons, don't worry. The gym will look fantastic by the end of the week – trust me on this, I've done this many times. I'm a professional." She boasted.

"Yes, that's why I hired you to handle the details of the Reunion. You own a respectable party organizing company with your husband, and you are fully recommended by many people." Clemmons said. _Not to mention cheap._

Madison gave a shrill laugh. "Thank you, Mr. Clemmons. It's nice to be back and…"

Her words were cut off when the fire alarm suddenly rang. Clemmons and Madison looked at each other in confusion when the sprinklers went on, but instead of water, it was green paint. They could hear students screaming and sounds of footsteps running. When the sprinklers finally stopped, Madison and Clemmons were standing in the middle of the gym, wet from paint. Madison's hair was sticking to her head, and her clothes were clinging tightly to her body.

Clemmons' face was red with anger and green with paint. He started storming out from the gym, slipped in a puddle of paint, and fell on his butt. Madison shrieked but couldn’t do anything. She flailed her arms and cried.

__________________________________

**Magpie Diner, Downtown**

Keith Mars was sitting in a booth facing the window. From his position, he could see the street and stores in front of the diner. He wasn't wearing his uniform as it was his day off, even though it was in the middle of the week. He was nursing his drink and his pie as he watched a building from his window--a gallery. It was a small building and modest gallery, but it was exclusive. He was watching Veronica's gallery called Aphrodite Gallery.

Veronica owned the gallery where she showed her photographs and also had a photo studio where people went to have their pictures taken with some art design. Veronica was very good at photography. It was something Keith was proud of.

Keith missed his daughter every day. He wished he could see her and talk to her… but that husband of hers…

Several months ago, Veronica sent him a birthday gift; it was a beautiful watch. He almost cried when he received it, but he had to return it. Her husband made sure that every connection between her and Keith was cut off. He wished that he could kill him so he could have his baby girl back. But there was nothing he could do. This was Neptune City, after all, where the rich and powerful ruled the streets.

Sure, when she married him, Keith was angry and upset; he refused to talk to her. Veronica was always a justified and get even kind of woman; she wouldn't hesitate to break any laws. Add her husband, and you’d have the most notorious couple in Neptune. But after a while, Keith didn't care. He just wanted to see her… he couldn't see her in a normal way. That fucktard had sent his goons to warn him not to influence her to leave their marriage, not caring they were talking to a Sheriff. They beat up Wallace when he went to see her. It was the reason why Wallace never picked up the phone when Veronica called; he was worried about the safety of his son, Theodore...

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Sheriff?" Asked a waitress named Carla. Carla had been his waitress for 3 years now. Sometimes he brought his son, Darrell; they would sit in the same booth facing the window, and Carla would wait their table.

"No thanks, Carla." He smiled. "Actually, can I order another blue berry pie and a glass of milk? My son is coming over."

"You got it." She winked and walked to the kitchen.

Keith reclined to his seat and watched the building again. He hoped he would see Veronica today. The gallery was open, but sometimes her assistant, that cold bitch Larissa, ran the place when Veronica was traveling or something. Veronica often traveled around the world and sometimes had an exhibition out of town. When she was in town, she usually worked in her gallery. Keith usually could see her from the window, sitting in her desk, looking at pictures or talking to her assistant. How he wished that he could see her face to face.

Keith was slurping his drink when his son, Darrell, walked into the Diner. He was about to wave when he saw how he looked.

Darrell was green.

His hair and his clothes were green, except his face. It was apparent that he tried to clean himself up but with no avail. He looked pissed and ignored patrons' stares. He threw his green backpack and squeezed himself into the booth. Keith didn't say anything, just stared at his son. Carla approached them and put the pie and a glass of milk in front of Darrell.

"Thanks." Darrell muttered.

"Today's Special is Green bean salad. Would you like some?" Carla asked without any hint of sarcasm. Darrell pursed his lips and shook his head slowly. She left them alone, and other patrons continued their eating.

After few beats, Keith finally asked. "Should I worry?"

"Clemmons wants my head!" Darrell seethed. "I was in class, and then suddenly the fire sprinklers turned on, but instead of water, the whole school was covered with this crap!"

"Whoa." Keith grimaced. "I take Clemmons blamed it on you?"

"He's not blaming me per se, but he kinda insinuated that I suck with this sleuthing thing."

"That's not true. You're an awesome detective." He reached to his son's face and wiped a trace of paint from his nose with a tissue. Darrell was still pissed so he swatted Keith's hand. "Hey, don't be like that. Come on."

"Sorry." He sighed. He gulped his glass of milk and slammed the glass on the table when he finished. "I need a stronger drink."

"Coffee, okay?"

"I'm seventeen years old boy. Beer." Keith raised his eyebrow. "Coffee, of course." He dug into his pie and ate furiously. Keith smiled proudly at his stepson. Their relationship sometimes reminded him of Veronica back when she was… Keith cleared his throat and watched the building again. Darrell saw his dad was looking at his stepsister's building. "Is she there?"

"I haven't seen her." Keith shrugged. "Maybe she's outta town."

Darrell looked the building behind him, and shook his head. "I doubt it. She just got back from New York couple of days ago. And there's this supposed reunion this weekend at school. I don't think she's outta town."

"They didn’t cancel the reunion?"

Darrell shook his head, "Nope. I think they're gonna move it someplace else." He was talking and eating at the same time. "Leo and other deputies were at school today, and they laughed to see the school. Clemmons declared that this is no longer a prank but a full blown crime. The whole school is green. The classes, the lockers, the gym – of course – the cafeteria, you name it. You should've seen it, pops. The school was destroyed. Whoever is the culprit, it was pretty awesome. I mean, how do you do that?" He put more food into his mouth even though he was still chewing. Keith signaled Carla to bring some coffee to his son.

"Good question. How are you gonna approach this?"

Darrell chewed slowly and thought hard. "Check the fire sprinkler?"

"Good. And then what?" Keith tried to teach Darrell how to use his detective skills. Darrell looked at him with a bored expression.

"Pops, my brain is affected by these chemical. I don't think I can think right now." Keith just chuckled.

"Leo said something?"

"He said that he wants to check the paint."

"Good. You should ask him for help with the investigation. There's no shame of asking for help." He glanced again to the building. "Check the fire sprinkler; usually they have timers. See who has access to the maintenance. Check the paint; there's bound to be buckets of those and they don't get rid of easily. Check the store who sold the paint, who bought it. Work together with Leo in this. Set up a meeting with the Fire Department chief, ask around about fire safety regulations, and how they work."

Darrell nodded in amazement. "You're da man."

"I'm da man." Keith smirked. "And this is most important thing: all of those are just technical. Look for motives. There's always a motive behind every crime. Even sociopaths have motives." He paused for a while. "If you find a motive, you might find the culprit."

Darrell nodded. Keith suddenly looked up and saw his daughter was walking to her gallery with her husband. Darrell looked behind and saw they were walking hand in hand before stopping in front of the gallery. He hugged and kissed her passionately.

"Yuck…What an asshole. I think I just threw up in my mouth." Darrell commented.

"You and I both, kid." Keith muttered, ignoring his son's choice of words. Darrell grabbed his backpack suddenly and rushed out from the Diner. "What the hell you're doing?" But Darrell was already crossing the street towards them. "Shit. Don't look for trouble, kid."

________________________________

Darrell crossed the street and approached them when suddenly a couple of bodyguards stepped in front of him. "Move over, boy." One of them growled.

Darrell wasn't a small boy. He was seventeen and a basketball player like his brother, Wallace. The difference was he was taller than Wallace; almost 6'3"ft tall. When he reached puberty back then, his growth sprouted overnight basically. He never backed down when being provoked. A 6'3"ft black teenager seemed like a threat.

"Hey, sis! Wassup! Can I use your bathroom?" Darrell yelled to Veronica.

Both Veronica and her husband stopped kissing. He frowned to see the intrusion, and Veronica was shocked to see Darrell looked green.

"Darrell! What happened to you?" She asked and grabbed his hand.

Veronica's husband was looking at Darrell bemusedly. "Did St. Patrick throw up on you?" He dismissed his bodyguards and they obeyed.

"School prank gone wrong. Can I please use your bathroom to clean up? I can't go home like this, mom will kill me." Darrell gave Veronica his trademark puppy eyes.

Veronica laughed and pulled his hand to the gallery. "Of course. Feel free to use it. We don't want Alicia to be angry. Right?" She looked at her husband who just shrugged.

"Well, this is my cue to leave." He gave Veronica some leftover lunch doggy bag and kissed her softly. "See you at home." He nodded to Darrell. "Leprechaun."

"Ha-ha, yeah – it's because I'm GREEN right?" Darrell shouted sarcastically. He just laughed waved to his wife, and then climbed into his limo. Darrell was the only person whom he allowed to see Veronica, because he didn't feel threatened by her little brother. Darrell was the only connection with the Mars family. It was the least he could do make her happy. Besides, Darrell never seemed to say anything that could compromise their marriage.

Veronica seemed excited to see her stepbrother. "So, how's everything?"

_____________________________________

Keith watched his children walked into the gallery and saw his son-in-law's limo drove away. He sighed as he saw Veronica was laughing with Darrell. He was thankful that Veronica was allowed to see Darrell occasionally,but he had already told Darrell not to say anything about how Keith and Wallace weren't allowed to see her. Veronica thought that Keith disowned her because she got married to that asshole husband. As much it hurt him, he had to keep the appearance. It took him so much strength not to walk into her gallery, hug his daughter, and never let her go.

Keith sighed and finished his pie.

_____________________________________

**Downtown Neptune**  
Two men were sitting in a car across Aphrodite Gallery. They were watching the gallery, and they saw everything.

"Is that her?" One of the men asked. Veronica was pulling Darrell to her gallery, laughing.

"Yeah." The other answered.

"She's pretty." He commented.

"Uhuh."

"She doesn't look… tough." He said. "She looks like Tinkerbelle."

The other men snorted. "Don't be fooled by her appearance. She managed to kill a mob lawyer in New York."

"Why are we watching her?"

"Because she's our valuable asset. And she has connection to… that husband of hers."

"That tool looked like he wanted eat her." Both of them chuckled, then went quiet, and watched the gallery again.

_________________________________

**Aphrodite Gallery**

Veronica was sitting at her desk, looking at several pictures with her magnifier, when Darrell walked in while drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing fresh clothes from his backpack. He always carried extra clothes because he usually had basketball practice.

She looked at him and smiled. "Better."

Darrell grinned and plopped himself into the seat in front of her desk. "Clemmons hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Veronica chuckled. "In fact, I never saw him get mad at all. He's too… Machiavelli for that."

"Macau who?"

"You need to brush up your history." Veronica said affectionately. She opened a doggy bag from her leftover lunch which Darrell gingerly grabbed some fries. "We went to this restaurant for some late lunch. They had the most amazing Italian food." She and Darrell shared the food. They didn't say anything for a while.

"So, how's everything in your life?" Darrell asked while eating his fries.

Veronica's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Same old, same old. How's everything in your life?" She pointed to his green backpack.

"Sis, I tell you – that was an elaborate prank. I mean, I heard many famous pranks from that school, but nothing tops this. Not even that famous prank of putting the English teacher's car on a flag pole!" Darrell was talking excitedly.

Veronica smiled wider, remembering the prank. "Yeah, I remember."

"But now Clemmons has painted me into the corner, so to speak. He said he would give me another chance. If I can't solve this case, he would fire me." He shook his head. "I'm fine if he doesn't want my service anymore, but it would bruise my ego."

Veronica reclined to her seat and pondered a little. "So, how are you gonna approach this?"

Darrell stared at his sister. _Jeez, she sounds like Pops._ "Err… I'm thinking of checking out the fire sprinkler, maybe I could find out who has access to the maintenance. And maybe check out the paint, like who bought it and stuff…"

She smiled proudly to him, "Very good, Darrell. Dad taught you well." He was blushing from her compliment. "And don't forget the most crucial thing in every crime."

"Motive?"

She smiled widely, this time her smile reached her eyes. "Yes, motive. You need to interview people about what happened. Fish something out of their comments; how they feel about the whole prank thing. Read subtle meanings. Make deductions." She leaned forward, "But always… ALWAYS have proof to back up your theory." She looked sad for a second. "Don't jump to conclusions. They will burn you in the end…"

Darrell nodded. "Have you ever… missed it?"

"Miss what?"

"You know… detective stuff."

"I help some people on occasion… but not as much as back then…" She said quietly. "He doesn't me to work in that field anymore. Besides, I have my photography to occupy my days."

"That's not what I asked."

She looked at Darrell. He had changed a lot from that young boy who liked to follow Wallace everywhere and played with his toys. He was a man now. "Yes. I miss it… sometimes."

"Pops said I shouldn't be ashamed of asking for help. Can I ask for your help with this case?" Veronica looked at her little brother sadly.

"I know someone who could help you, actually." She typed something from her Samsung Galaxy Tablet and then showed him a website.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's a Custom Garage called La Tierra. There's contact numbers there, so you can call and have a meeting with the owner. Tell him you're my brother. We go way back." She grinned.

"Why would I want to talk to this person?"

"He knows stuff about pranks, crimes, and stuff. You may learn something like who, when, how, what, and all those things from him. He spent some time in prison for involuntary manslaughter, but he's a good friend of mine. "

"Of course you know this person." Darrell rolled his eyes, while Veronica just smirked.

"We went to high school together. His name is Eli Navarro."

Darrell nodded. "Okay, thanks sis."

They went quiet for a moment. And then Veronica asked Darrell a question he had been avoiding. "How's dad?" She asked softly.

"He's fine. Healthy. Busy with Sheriff work."

"Did he… did he ask about me?" She didn't look at his eyes.

Darrell was in torment. He wanted to tell Veronica that their dad was always thinking about her every day, but he couldn't talk to or see her because he was banned by her stupid husband. Keith made him promise not to tell Veronica about anything. "No…" He lied quietly.

Veronica pursed her lips, and looked away. She was trying not to cry. "How about Alicia, Wallace, Claudette, and Theodore?"

Darrell grabbed her Galaxy tablet and typed 'Neptune Connection'. "They're great. Theo is so cute nowadays." He showed her a website profile. There was a profile picture of their family; Keith, Alicia, Wallace, Claudette holding Theodore, and Darrell. But Veronica was absent from that picture. It hurt her so much. She stared at picture lovingly and soothed the surface with her fingers, which lingered on Keith's face.

"Tell them… tell them I miss them, okay?" She croaked.

"Of course, sis." He stood up, walked to Veronica, and then he hugged her tight. Veronica hugged him back and let a few tears dropped.

Sometimes Darrell wanted to choke his brother-in-law to death for making her sad like this.

_____________________________

**Ganymede Apartment**

Logan stayed at a 3-star hotel called Parthenon Hotel. He refused to stay at Neptune Grand, even though his manager already booked him a room. _It would be like revisiting your nightmares again_ , he thought bitterly. He had lived at that hotel for almost a year after PCHers burned down his house a decade ago. In a way, it was the place where he left all his memories, good or bad, and he didn't plan to feel nostalgic about it. It was enough surprise that Veronica was married to Sheriff Don Lamb… then he found out that Keith Mars disowned Veronica. But why?

He needed to get to the bottom of this. 

He called Dick yesterday and asked to meet up. Dick suggested surfing, but Logan said that he had to see Trina first. Although disappointed, Dick didn't dwell on the subject and suggested dinner instead. Dick asked whether he could bring Mac. 

Logan remembered Mac: broken and crying because of Cassidy. 

Logan agreed to meet the two of them; they would meet tomorrow around 7ish for dinner. 

In the meantime, he would visit Trina today. She lived at the Ganymede Apartments, near downtown. Not exactly Neptune Grand or even an 09ers establishment, just a simple apartment building surrounded by shopping stores – but it wasn't exactly a place where he expected Trina to live. Logan read the tenants’ list and then pushed the buzz button. The door immediately opened and Logan walked in. _What a great security,_ he thought sarcastically. A good way to sneak in paparazzi. Or maybe it was her plan all along; after all, she was a desperate attention-seeking celebrity whore. Logan finally stood in front of her apartment and rang the doorbell. It took a while, and Logan rang again when the door opened. 

Instead of Trina, she saw a middle-age woman. She was wearing simple clothes and had kind eyes. She was holding a pen and a notepad. Logan was confused; did he ring the wrong apartment? "I'm sorry, I must be mistaken. I have the wrong room." Logan apologized. The woman didn't say anything; she just smiled and then scribbled something on her notepad, ripped off the paper sheet, and gave it to Logan. 

He read it, and it said: "YOU MUST BE LOGAN. I'M TRINA'S MOM." 

Logan's eyes widened. "O – Okay, I see." He looked at the woman in front of him; she looked nice and friendly, and she seemed familiar. It was obvious she was deaf as she didn't say anything, only smiled and nodded. Logan had learned American Sign Language and many other sign languages around the world. They were something he had learned to understand secret codes and such. He understood a bit, but was not really fluent. 

She scribbled again and wrote, "MY NAME IS MARY." 

Logan smiled and he gestured with a sign language: "Nice to meet you, Mary." 

This time, Mary's eyes widened. She looked happy that Logan understood ASL. She tapped both Logan's cheeks with her hands. _"You're a handsome man. You're taller than the last time I saw you."_

Logan was confused, "Have we met before?" 

_"I was the lunch lady back at Neptune High. You were always sitting at the quad with your friends."_ She smiled. _"You were naughty."_

Logan blushed. He was a bit embarrassed that he didn't recognize her; back then he was a jackass, always looking down towards poor people. "I'm sorry, I remember you now." Logan gestured sincerely. "I was a bad kid…" 

Mary shook her head and pulled Logan inside. _"It's all in the past. What's important is now."_ She gestured. _"Trina installed a light for the doorbell, so I'd know when someone was at the door."_ She explained with her hands and pointed to a red light on the wall. She then showed Logan the couch. Logan noticed that the apartment was pretty modest. Not exactly a celebrity type apartment. _"Trina is sick, so she asked me to stay with her."_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Logan gestured. "What is she sick with?" 

Mary sighed and glanced towards a room. _"Trina doesn't know any sign language, so she doesn't speak much with me… We're not that close, but she visits me often."_ She looked sad. _"I think she's having problems with her boyfriend."_

Logan rolled his eyes, "Old news." 

Mary pursed her lips and seemed sad. _"You're not that close with her, are you?"_

Logan shook his head slowly, "No. We haven't talked for years now."  
 _"I understand."_ She nodded. _"Trina can be difficult sometimes."_

_You have no idea,_ Logan thought. But he didn't gesture anything; he didn't want to upset this nice lady. He knew that Trina had a mother back then, something about a scandal with Principal Moore. He didn't pay any attention to that particular news. Trina seemed happy enough when she had scandals, so she could have her name in the tabloids. 

Mary put a cup of tea on the table. _"Trina is sleeping right now. She took a painkiller and sleeping pill."_ She grimaced. 

Logan closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Please tell me that her boyfriend of the week didn't beat her." Mary didn't answer, just sighed. "Can I see her? I won't wake her up." Mary pondered this for a bit. And then she gently took Logan's hand and walked him to Trina's room. She opened her door carefully and took a peek. When she thought it was safe, she opened the door wider. Logan stepped into the room slowly and saw Trina was sleeping in her bed. He saw this view before; Trina's face looked like a punching bag from being beaten. She had a cast on her arm, but she looked peaceful, as she was sleeping like a baby. Logan hadn't seen his step-sister for a decade. As much he hates her, this wasn't right at all. 

_"Don't tell her that I let you see her like this. If you called first, she would put on some heavy makeup and would pretend nothing happened."_ Mary gestured. 

Logan closed the door slowly and put his hand behind Mary's back and guided her to the living room. He sat and drank his tea. Logan liked to drink tea. Sometimes he drank tea to calm his nerves. Mary sighed and sat in front of Logan. She then signed, _"Both of you were raised in a rough environment. I am so sorry about that."_

Logan was about to argue that Trina had it easy; Aaron treated her like a princess. He even beat her boyfriend when he laid his hands on Trina. But once again, he held his opinion. Trina had it easy as an Echolls… but she had it hard in love and career department. Trina reminded him of Patricia, who was abused by her husband back then. Logan looked up to Mary and asked, "Do you know her boyfriend's name?" 

Mary shook her head. _"Like I said, I'm not that close with Trina. But as long as she needs me to take care of her, I'm okay."_

Logan nodded. A mother taking care of her child was a foreign concept. Most of his friends were raised by nannies. "Thank you for taking care of her. I'm glad that she has someone." Logan gestured sincerely. 

Mary smiled widely, _"It's the least I can do. I abandoned her back then. This time, I'm here."_ Logan wished his mother would do the same thing. Alas, that wouldn't happen. _"I guess I owe it to your friend who discovered the truth about me."_

"My friend?" 

_"Yes, her mother was very nice to me. I can see how she got her kindness."_ When Logan just looked at her in confusion, Mary just smiled. _"You know her. Both of you were high school sweethearts."_ Logan stared at her as he realized who she was talking about. _"Veronica Mars, right? I remember both of you were in love. I knew you were in love, I could see it."_

Logan was pale as the memory rushed back to his head. He remembered back when he was in high school, how much he was in love with Veronica Mars. No, he was definitely still in love with her. He cleared his throat and shakily gestured, "That was a long time ago… We haven't spoken for years." 

Mary nodded understandably. _"Yes, I understand. Sometime lovers or friends come and go."_ She then shook her head in sadness. _"Poor child. She also has a rough life."_

"What do you mean?" 

Mary seemed reluctant to explain this. _"I guess you don't know what happened to her… But then again, nobody knew the details…"_

"What happened to her?" Logan asked. His heart was beating so fast. Of all places he was looking for information, he didn't expect to get it from Mary. "Please tell me, Mary." He gestured wildly. 

She looked at him sadly. Her eyes were glimmering with tears. _"My dear, she was kidnapped and raped."_  



	4. Right Here, Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning – this short chapter deals with violence and rape. I'm uncomfortable writing and posting it, but it's a necessary plot. I apologize in advance. I try to keep it as tame as possible, just like the show. You can skip the flashback about the rape if you want to. You already know who the rapist was, because I try to inject some canon here. But the current husband is a different matter. The identity of that person will be revealed in the next chapter.

**_Flashback,_ **  
**Cabin In The Middle of Nowhere, 2006**

It was 6 AM in the morning, the sky was still dark and it was cold in the cabin as the fire from the fireplace was already gone. There were two figures sleeping in a bed near the fireplace--a young man and a young woman. The young man was spooning the young woman, and he was breathing evenly. His arm was draped over her stomach, as he embraced her as if he didn't want to let her go.

The blonde young woman opened her eyes, woke up, and squirmed a bit. The young man tightened his embrace. She sighed and tapped his arm.

" _Mercer…"_ She said. Mercer Hayes nuzzled his head to her hair and kissed her cheek. _"Mercer, I need to go to the bathroom."_ She rubbed his arm softly.

Mercer opened his eyes sleepily, _"Huh?"_

_"I need to go to the bathroom."_ She repeated.

Mercer let her go and sat up on the bed. He yawned and scratched his head, and then reached a bunch of keys in the drawer next to their bed. He then reached to her feet which were cuffed to the bed post, and he unlocked the cuff. _"You're gonna take a shower?"_ asked Mercer.

She rubbed her feet and walked to the bathroom, limping. _"I might as well."_

_"Hmmm, hurry back. I want some pancakes for breakfast." ___He then rolled over and went back to sleep. Veronica Mars was staring at the sleeping figure in the bed and then limped to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and pondered a while. She wiped herself after she finished, and she was glad that she wasn't bleeding… Mercer could be rough when they were having sex.

_No, correction: when he raped me over and over…_ Veronica thought angrily. 

She flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush her teeth. As she looked up, she caught her own image in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and a cut on her lip. But the most terrible thing was her neck had bruises and fingerprints around it. Mercer sometimes tried to strangle her to get off, like he got satisfaction from it. Before she passed out, Mercer would let go and then kissed her softly. He would say that he loved her over and over, but at the same time he would slap her if she wouldn't obey. Sometimes when she fought him, he would force a GHB laced drink down her throat. As she was out of it, he would have sex with her. 

It was no use crying anymore. Ever since she was kidnapped from the parking lot of Hearst Campus, she had fought, clawed, kicked, screamed, and he always had the upper hand. Mercer always threatened to cut her hair, kill her, and send her hair to her dad. 

After 7 days, he almost broke her. 

It was when she cried Logan's name, asking for his help. Mercer was furious and asked who Logan was. When she refused to answer, he punched her until she passed out. 

Logan's name was forbidden from her lips. 

Mercer's lackey, named Moe, sometimes would be at the cabin, filming them having sex. Sometimes Moe begged Mercer to touch Veronica, but he would not allow it. One day, when Mercer went away, Moe was trying to take advantage of a sleeping and bound Veronica. He managed to kiss her, but she head-butted him, which made him howl in pain. Moe wasn't Mercer, and he immediately backed off. 

From time to time, Veronica regretted that she investigated the Hearst Rapes. Mac's roommate, Parker, was raped and her hair shaved completely. Several girls were also raped, so Veronica determined to solve the mystery once and for all… 

Mercer laced her drink with GHB when she was in the cafeteria, and on her way to her car, she passed out. When she woke up, she was already in bed, naked, her hands were cuffed to the bed post, and Mercer was on top of her. 

Today would be her 10th days being with Mercer. 

There was an old TV in the cabin, and they were watching the news one night. Veronica's face was prominently being showed as a 'Missing Person'. She saw her father being interviewed and pleading to whomever kidnapped Veronica to return her home safely. Her friends were interviewed as well, and they were crying – especially Wallace and Mac. Dick and Troy offered the kidnapper sums of money for the safe return of Veronica. Even Jake Kane voiced his opinion and put reward money to whomever could give any information. 

Sheriff Don Lamb said that he would get Veronica back. Veronica saw that he seemed sincere about it; there was no smug reaction or even camera hogging from him. He gave a brief statement and walked away from reporters. Veronica didn't believe him at the time…. 

Veronica finished taking a shower and dried herself. She put on her clothes, short jeans and t-shirt, and then went to the kitchen. Mercer was still sleeping. Veronica glanced to his jacket; she knew his cell phone was inside the pocket. 

There was no knife in the kitchen; Mercer made sure of that. Veronica usually cooked for them; Mercer always bought groceries that didn't anything to be cut, such as bread, salad, ramen noodles, eggs, bacon, rice… Today, Mercer wanted her to make some pancakes. 

As she flipped the pancakes, she announced, _"Mercer, breakfast."_

Mercer woke up, sat on the bed, and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He smiled to see Veronica standing in the kitchen cooking him breakfast. He stood up and approached her from behind and gave her a hug. He kissed her head and said, _"Thank you, darling."_ Veronica was different from the women he raped. She wasn't slutty or even an airhead. She was special, witty, hot-headed, and beautiful. She was really a handful; it took days to tame her. 

Mercer sat at the kitchen table and waited to be served. The smell of pancakes was really good. Veronica lifted the frying pan from the stove and slipped the pancakes to his plate. 

When Mercer put the plate down on the table, Veronica was swinging the frying pan as hard as she could to his face. 

A sound of 'THUNK' was heard, and then a ’CRACK’ as Mercer's nose was broken. 

Mercer fell down from his chair to the floor. Veronica didn't bother to check whether he was still alive or not, but she immediately went to the drawer and grabbed the keys, took the cell phone from his jacket, and ran to the door. Veronica was trying not to panic. She bit the inside of her cheek, and tried to unlock the door. The door was locked with many locks, and she was trying the keys one by one. She could hear Mercer groaning but she didn't stop. Her hands were steady as she unlocked the locks. As the final lock unlocked, she opened the door widely. 

She could feel the fresh air and sunrise welcome her towards her freedom. 

Before she could put one foot outside, Mercer was already standing up and he grabbed her feet. She fell to the floor, and she was dragged back to the room by Mercer. She was clawing the wooden floor and screaming, _"LET ME GO!"_

_"Bitch, you broke my nose!"_ Mercer screamed back. His face was bloody as he dragged her feet. He grabbed her hair and forced her to stand up. When he was face to face with her, she scratched his eyes. Mercer let her go and yelled in pain, as Veronica kneed him in the groin. Mercer fell down again, and she was free from his clutches. Her legs felt like Jell-O as she ran as fast as she could from him and out from that cabin. Mercer was screaming, _"VERONICA!"_

Veronica didn't know where she was but she was running down a barren hill with rocks that stabbed her bare feet. She dialed her father's number and prayed while she was running. 

_"Hello?"_ Keith's voice was heard. Veronica wanted to cry to hear her father's voice. It felt like years since she had heard her dad's voice. 

_"DADDY! It's Mercer Hayes!"_ She yelled while running. She ignored the pain from her bloody feet and ran. 

_"VERONICA? Where are you? Are you okay?"_ Keith yelled. She could hear someone beside him that sounded like Lamb, and he was barking orders. 

_"Daddy, I don't know where I am. But it's Mercer Hayes and he owns a cabin somewhere."_ Veronica stopped to catch her breath. She then sobbed uncontrollably. _"Daddy, please – I want to go home…"_

_"VERONICA!"_ Veronica turned around and saw Mercer, with a bloody face, holding a Taser gun. Their distance was several feet away, but the Taser gun had long wires. _"Shut the phone off!"_

_"Veronica? Who is that? Where the hell are you!"_ Veronica looked at Mercer. He was crying and pointed his Taser gun. It was obvious that he would use it. 

She felt the warm sunlight on her face and closed her eyes as Mercer pulled the trigger. Before the Taser hit her, she managed to say, _"I love you daddy… Goodbye…"_ She was sure this would be the end for her. She was sure that Mercer would kill her after this. She heard Keith yelling her name as she felt electricity running through her veins and the world turned dark. 

__________________________

****  
_Present,_

**Dog Beach, 2016**

Logan was standing at the beach, watching the waves. He had his hands in his pockets, and he was staring at the horizon. The sun was almost rising, and for a moment he felt nostalgic about this place; the town he left a decade ago because he just couldn't deal with everything that happened here. Lilly, Aaron, his mom, Duncan, Cassidy… and Veronica.

_Oh, Veronica…_ Logan's heart was heavy with regrets and sadness.

He closed his eyes as the ocean breeze touched his skin.

Logan felt numb when he went back to his hotel after talking to Mary. He remembered when Mary dropped the bomb on him; he went silent. He sat there in the living room not moving. It wasn't until the sun set that he went back to his hotel. Mary hugged him and tapped his face in sympathy. Logan promised to visit them again, and he left his phone number with Mary.

Logan didn't want to ask Mary about the details. Better ask someone who was more familiar with what happened instead of someone who read about it in the newspaper or tabloids.

Veronica was kidnapped and raped…

How come he never heard of this before? If he had known about this… he would've come home sooner….and probably kill the bastard who did this.

Ten years.

A lot of things happened in 10 years.

Logan had become a movie director AND a professional killer, Casey Gant had become a wealthy publisher – and also his publisher, John Enbom owned an airline, Dick Casablancas was a CFO for the most popular social network in Neptune, and Cindy McKenzie owned that social network website. Logan knew all of this because he researched his schoolmates before the reunion.

Logan knew that Veronica became a photographer after she graduated from university. She traveled around the world, took pictures, and had exhibitions for her work. She quit the detective job after Don Lamb was beaten in an election. There was no mention of her being kidnapped or raped in any file, news, or even Google.

And there was no mention of her being married to the late Don Lamb.

Dick didn't say anything when they were talking on the phone or when they sent emails to each other. Either Dick knew about this, or he didn't.

He sent a frantic text messages to Patricia last night; asked her to find information about any rape and kidnapping case in Neptune for the last 10 years. Patricia already had her hands full finding information about Veronica from a few days ago… since Logan discovered that she assassinated someone in New York. But Patricia hadn't called him at all. He was becoming impatient.

Logan suspected someone was going to great lengths to cover everything up. But Mary knew about her being raped and kidnapped, so this must be a big Neptune secret that no one outside this forsaken town knew anything about.

_This fucking town,_ Logan thought bitterly.

So who was smart and talented enough to modify any news regarding Veronica? Keith Mars was probably behind this with the help of Mac – who Logan knew was a computer whiz. He imagined that everyone was trying to cover up something. He wondered whether anyone would tell him anything…

But this is Neptune, where secrets sometimes lay buried forever.

Veronica was kidnapped, raped, married Don Lamb, and somewhere along the line she became an assassin. How fucked up was that?

Logan's eyes grew dark, even when the sun rose and warmed his face


	5. Hello, It's Me

_Veronica wore a white dress and her hair was very long. She was beautiful. Logan stood across the room and watched her strut into Shelley Pomeroy's party. Everyone whispered and stared at her. How dare she? She was an outcast; she wasn't supposed to be at this party. She held her head high and ignored everyone's stares._

_Logan saw every guy look at her with predatory looks._

_Duncan stole glances towards her, even when Shelley was all over him. Dick also glanced at her, while Madison glared at him. Casey pretended not to look at her, but everyone knew he glanced her way. John, Ram, Caz, Tad, Sean, Luke… most of the guys wouldn't admit it, but Veronica Mars was drop dead gorgeous. She was Lilly's shadow, but Lilly was no longer in their lives._

_Logan saw his own friends circling Veronica, as he stood outside the circle. He couldn't move at all; he could only look at her, frightened. All the girls laughed at her, and all the guys moved fast towards her._

_His friends held her arms, pulled her hair, ripped off her clothes, while she screamed for help. Logan wanted to help but he couldn't move. He yelled her name and tried to reach for her, but she was far away._

_And then he saw Cassidy approach her._

_"No one can help you, Veronica." He said menacingly._

_Veronica was crying._

_"Logan… where are you? I need you… Help me…"_

_"VERONICA!" Logan yelled._

________________________________________

**Parthenon**

Logan woke up with a start, sweating and breathing very hard. He realized that he was in his hotel room. He wiped his wet cheek with the back of his hand, and then he punched the pillow in anger. Ever since he got back to Neptune, all the anxieties and stress seemed to rise in him again.

He climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, naked. He slept in the nude most nights. Logan turned on the shower letting the cold water cascade over his body. His body showed scars – mostly old scars. Logan had a lean, ripped body, a product years of training in the army. He remembered the grueling trainings in the rain and mud, the tour of duty to Middle East and South America, instructors and commanding officers yelling and insulting him ( _"Your movie star daddy fucked your underage girlfriend and then whacked her to the death! Now give me 300 pushups!"_ ), the blood, the tears, the journey – until he managed to control everything; his body, his mind, and his emotions. One of the Independent Agencies of the US government actually showed interest in him and recruited him for a short time. After 5 years of commitment to the government, Logan decided he wanted to work solo.

Nevertheless, it seemed all of his work and training would go to waste because every fiber of his being screamed one name: Veronica Mars.

Logan pressed his forehead to the cool bathroom wall and closed his eyes. In his mind, he could see how Veronica shot that old man in New York. He could see Veronica crying in front of Don Lamb's grave. Then an image of Veronica being raped…

Logan turned off the shower and walked out from the bathroom, still naked, while drying his hair with a towel. He walked out to his hotel balcony and enjoyed the breeze. He stayed at the Parthenon, a 3 ½ half star hotel instead of the Neptune Grand. He thought he would avoid The Grand altogether.

Logan curled his lips in disgust.

For years he managed to put a lid on his memories about Neptune. Even when he made a movie about Neptune, he didn't dwell on the memories. Now being here, in this town…  
He looked at the view from the balcony. He could see the Neptune Grand from afar. The building was tall, and for a second he imagined how it feels to fall from the top of the building…

His cell phone suddenly rang. Logan picked up his phone while he pulled on his pants. "Patty, what do you got?"

**New York City**

"So I went to that place where you had your last mission… Guess what." Patty was sitting inside a café in Manhattan, having brunch. She was sitting in the corner, away from patrons’ prying eyes.

"What?"

"The old guy that Veronica allegedly killed …"

"It's not allegedly. It was her." Logan interjected. "I was there, Patty."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I asked around, apparently the old man is a lawyer for the Burropasti family."

**Parthenon**

"Say that again?"

"You heard it right." Patricia was reading police files. "The city is buzzing right now after the murder. They're afraid of retaliation."

"We were hired to protect that guy? How could we miss this, Patty? You know I don't accept organized crime jobs."

"No, Logan. We were hired to get rid of an assassin. Remember?" Patty's voice was strained. "And speaking of being hired, our client bit my head off through emails. They want their money back and shit like that, and basically threatened us. Thank God for our anonymity."

"Who was our client, by the way? They hired us because they wanted us to protect the mob lawyer by getting rid of the assassin, right?"

"Not exactly." Patricia started to whisper. "The assassin was hired by a member of the Burropasti family itself, I suspect. I asked around, it seems there's a rumor that a capo was trying to kick that lawyer to the curb. We were hired by the same Burropasti family but a different member and mission; there's a power struggle in the family."

"We didn't know that our client was a member of a mafia family?" Logan was angry.

"I'm sorry, Logan. It seems we slipped this time. We had our background check, but they were using a false name and background. It was a rookie mistake, and I regret it…"

"What about Veronica?"

"It's the mystery. She doesn't work for the Burropasti family. The family only hired the assassin you killed."

"That doesn't make any sense. If Veronica wasn't hired by the family, why did she kill him?"

"He was a laywer for an organized crime family, Logan. He had enemies everywhere. She could be hired by anyone… if it was her." Patricia said carefully.

"Patty, I'm not blind." He seethed. "I KNOW IT WAS HER!"

"Okay, okay." Patricia hurriedly said before Logan bellowed again. "And about her…"

"Yeah? What do you have?" Logan was pacing in his room. "Tell me everything."

"You won't like it."

"I already hated it the day I saw her kill a lawyer!”

Patricia exhaled loudly. "She's married."

"You mean she was married? Yeah, I know that she was married to a sheriff here. What else you got?" Logan almost lost his patience. "Did you get anything about Lamb?"

"No, Logan. She is married." She paused. "And you won’t like it when I tell you who her husband is…"

Logan listened intently to what Patricia had to say. He sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his head when he heard the information. 

_Oh… Veronica._

________________________________________

**Le Verrier Penthouse**

A naked blonde woman writhed under a naked blonde man. She moaned and moved while the man held her waist. She incoherently said, "Oh, God. Harder, harder… fuck me hard… Yes, that's it… Faster…" Her breasts were bouncing wildly. The man on top of her didn't say anything, just tried to keep up the pace. She was wild and asked for a morning quickie. What kind of man was he if he didn't give her what she wanted? His cell phone rang, and he looked at the bedside table. The clock showed 9.30AM. He reached for his phone, when the woman growled, "Don't you dare pick up that phone… Ngghhh… I'm cumming… Wait…"

"This could be important." He said, while grunting and moaning too.

"What the fuck… Ohhh… could be more…. Aahhh… important… than this!" He didn't answer and checked out the ID number. His eyes widened, and he stopped moving. The woman under him screamed in frustration. "WHAT THE FUCK? You can't stop like that, Dick!" She pushed his head angrily and entangled herself from him. "I swear, Dick… I'm gonna…"

Dick raised his hand to stop her from berating him. "Shhh shut up Lizzie. I have to pick this up."

Lizzie Manning was furious. She hit him with a pillow. "This is the fifth time this month! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dick didn't acknowledge her; in fact he seemed oblivious to her anger. He was preoccupied with the phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey, good morning Dick. Did I wake you up?" Mac greeted her best friend.

Dick glanced at Lizzie as she retreated to the bathroom--probably to finish herself off. "Nah, I woke up 15 minutes ago. Wassup, Mackie?"

"I'm going to have brunch near the boardwalk. Wanna join me?"

"Depends. Does it include eggs and bacons?"

"No, but it does include awesome sweet toast with pancake syrups."

"I am _so_ there." He said, and Mac laughed. Dick loved the sound of her laughter. _Damn it, why am I head over heels with Mac?_

"Okay, I'll see you at the boardwalk."

"See ya'." Dick hung up the phone and smiled to himself. Lizzie walked out from the bathroom; her clothes already on and looked for her shoes. "Oh, hey. Babe, I'm sorry about that. It was an important work call from the office…"

"Save it, asshole. You're not my boyfriend or anything, so you don't have the luxury to lie to me."

"Babe, don't be like that."

Lizzie shot him a dirty look. "You were such a jerk back in high school, and you still haven't changed." She huffed and put her shoes on. "I don't know why I hooked up with you. Your brother killed my sister." She stood up, walked out from the penthouse, and slammed the door.

Dick exhaled heavily. _Sure, throw that every time I screw up._

Dick realized many people were still raw about the Casablancas family, even after 10 years. Richard Casablancas, Sr. was a cold-hearted fraud; his trophy wife Kendall was a gold digger who managed to get herself killed after she took off with 8 million Dollars of Cassidy's money; Cassidy was a mass murderer, and Dick himself…

He knew he was a horrible boy in high school: bum fights, gambling, public intoxications, and more. He was a mess and worse during college. He remembered during freshman year, he hated Veronica and Mac. He blamed them for Cassidy's death.

**_Flashback_ **

Logan was gone, did not even bother to say goodbye to him. His father was gone running away from the law. His mother was with her new family in Europe. His friends he used to hang out with were avoiding him or gone to colleges in different towns. The only guy he hung out with was Troy, who enrolled at Hearst. But Troy wasn't Logan, and it was obvious that he still wanted to hook up with Veronica.

Dick was alone.

When his mother enrolled him at Hearst, he didn't want to go. His stint in rehab was a bust, and he didn't feel like going to college. He joined Pi Sig because he wanted to party and get drunk. He even befriended a Junior student named Mercer Hayes, who owned an illegal gambling ring on campus. He didn't know at the time that he was a serial rapist.

It was his first week in college, and he was a mess. He met a girl named Parker who he wanted to hook up with, so he went to her dorm room. He was so surprised when Mac opened the door. Suddenly, he felt hurt and needed to transfer that energy to someone else.

_"My little brother never cared about you. You were just his beard."_

Mac looked at him with sadness in her eyes. At the time, he just wanted to hurt her. He wanted to hurt everyone around him.

He got into fights with everyone. He just wanted to feel pain. He wanted to feel something. He got into a brawl in a cafeteria on campus because he hit on someone else's girlfriend. Her boyfriend and his buddies kicked and punched him, when suddenly out of nowhere Veronica helped him by tasing the guys one by one with her stun gun. Troy, Wallace, and that kid Piz also helped him by carrying him outside. Of course he didn't thank them; he lashed out at them instead. He just couldn't take that Veronica helped him. 

_"You think we're even? No. Beaver is still dead because of you!"_

And he walked away from them.

It was the middle of the night when he woke up in the park. His wallet was missing; he had a big shiner on his forehead; his lip was bleeding; his clothes were torn; he smelled like a gallon of alcohol. He didn't remember how he got to her place from the park. He just remembered that his feet took him there.

He knocked on the door and prayed.

When Veronica opened the door and saw him, her eyes opened wide. Dick wanted to cry.

_"I don't have anywhere else to go…"_ He choked.

Veronica just looked at him.

He didn't expect her to reply back, _"You can stay here, Dick…"_ She stepped back and opened the door wider. Her dog trotted to the door and looked up at Dick. He didn't bark, but was very attentive. Dick looked at Backup, and he suddenly remembered that he used to have a dog named Sally… _Remember Sally?_ His little brother drowned her. He said that it was an accident, but somehow he suspected that it wasn't.

Dick was sobbing in front of her. He looked down to the floor; he couldn't look at her eyes. He was ashamed, embarrassed, guilty, hurt…

Veronica looked at him but didn't say anything. Dick didn't realize her father stood next to her in his bathrobe, until he reached out to him. He patted his shoulder and pulled him into their small apartment. _"Come on in, Richard."_

But Dick didn't come in. He wiped his tears and sobbed hard. _"I've messed up bad."_

He didn't expect Veronica to hug him tight. She whispered, _"Come here…"_

_"I'm alone, Ronnie …"_ He cried on her shoulder and whispered to her ear, _"Alone…"_

Veronica cried too. She kissed his head, _"It's gonna be okay."_ She didn't forgive him that instant, but it was progress for both of them. They both stood in front of the apartment and cried.

Keith gently touched his shoulder and he sniffled. Veronica held his hand, and sniffled too. _"Come on in, son."_

For the first time in his life, he was home.

****  
_Present,_  
  
 **Siren Café**

"I think my prayer came true." Mac said while biting into her toast. She and Dick ate brunch in a café near the beach. It was their spot to hang out most days they were off work like today. "They cancelled the reunion party." She nodded. "Prayer really works."

Dick just smirked while drinking his pink guava juice. He never liked vegetarian food or even fruits, but whenever he was with Mac, he would eat or drink anything she liked. "Oh, Mackie-babe. You and your anti-social behavior." He teased her, which earned him a playful smack from her.

"Yesterday Ollie told me about the vandalism and how the reunion is cancelled. He was devastated." She giggled. "The news spread all over Neptune Connection."

"Yeah, I heard it too. I think those Pan kids are responsible for the whole thing."

"I don't think so. It seems too… complicated. How the hell did they get into school?

"Hey, it never stopped us." Dick grinned. "I remember when we were in high school, me and the guys TP'ed the school cafeteria at night."

"Charming." Mac deadpanned. "I'm glad you overcame your dumbass period." She mussed his hair with affection. Dick didn't say anything; he was enjoying her little loving gesture. They had been friends since college, so they were used to teasing each other.

But somewhere along the way, Dick had fallen in love with Mac.

"Don't forget tonight, we’re having dinner at that Chinese restaurant with Logan." Dick poured some pancake syrup on his scrambled eggs and toast. Mac didn't answer; she drank her juice. She blushed and looked around everywhere except to Dick. He frowned at her behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"When a chick says nothing, it means something."

"Shut up. That's not true."

"I'm a chick expert. Of course it's true. It's Opposite Day all the time for you girls." Dick saw her cheeks turn red, and he thought she had a fever or something. "Why are you blushing like that?"

Mac sighed and reclined in her seat. "I'm not sure I wanna have dinner with Logan."

"Huh? Why? We haven't seen him for ten years, Mackie. Don't you wanna see him?"

"He's your friend, not mine. I mean…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"I mean, we never talked when we were in high school. And the last time we saw each other was that… night." She shrugged. Dick nodded in understanding, but still didn't get why she refused to come to dinner with him and Logan.

"Well, it's not like you're going on a date with him. You got me, and the three of us will eat Chinese food. Well, Logan and I will eat; you on the other hand will be eating like a rabbit with all those… vegetables." Dick raised his brows to see Mac was really red in the face. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? You’re never flustered like this except that time in college when that douche bag Max asked you on a date to a Sci-Fi Convention."

Mac puffed her cheeks, and Dick restrained himself not to pinch her adorable cheeks if but he still valued his life. "Okay, remember five years ago when we saw Logan's movie?"

"Yeah, Neptune Noir." Dick nodded. "That plot twist in the end was really…"

"Anyway, I was so obsessed with that movie. And it was the first time we actually heard about him again, right?"

"Sure, sure."

She gulped a little. "Don't freak out; I know he's your friend and all. And he’s Veronica's ex-boyfriend…"

"Yeah?"

Mac grimaced uncomfortably. "I sorta have… sex dreams about him, like most of the time."

Dick's look was priceless. His eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief. "W…What do you mean; YOU HAVE SEX DREAMS ABOUT HIM?"

Mac hissed when Dick practically yelled and most patrons looked at them. "Quiet, you! Look, I'm embarrassed already – okay? It's just…I have no one to talk to about this. Who am I supposed to tell – Veronica? That would be sweet conversation!" She said in sarcasm, and failed to see the hurt and disbelief on Dick’s face. "Oliver? Not a chance."

"WHY oh why are you telling me this?" Dick mumbled and leaned back in his chair.

"It's not like I planned it or anything!" She whispered tensely. "And I'm telling you because you're my best friend. A little awkward, yes – but if I don't tell someone about it, I'm going to burst." She shrugged. "I dunno, maybe it's my hero complex, but I think I'm in love with Logan." She cleared her throat. "Or just a simple crush. I dunno yet, I haven't decided." She looked at Dick's pale face and frowned. "That's why I'm kinda… You know…"

Dick leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _Fuck me sideways, Mac has a crush with fucking Logan. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck a duck…_

"Well, Mackie…" Dick began.

"Oh, please don't judge me. I mean, I'm feeling guilty already. I feel like I'm betraying Veronica. Who in their right mind falls in love with your own friend's ex?"

_Or your own late brother's girlfriend…_ Dick thought bitterly. "Dude, it's not my place to judge." He looked dejected. "It's your dream."

"Exactly, they're only dreams right? It's not like they have meanings or anything." Mac tried to rationalize.

_Of course not. This means my sex dreams about Mac basically mean nothing…_ Dick's head was spinning and he lost his appetite. "So, what about tonight?"

Mac shook her head. "I dunno." Dick didn't know either. He just knew that he wanted to shoot himself in the head.

________________________________________

**Neptune High**

It was around 5PM, and Darrell was at the parking lot of Neptune High. It was deserted since the school was closed for renovation. He waited for someone while he sat on his motorcycle. Darrell preferred to ride his motorcycle, even though Keith offered him his old car. Something about riding a motorcycle at high speed felt like freedom. His mom hated the motorcycle, but he promised he would keep good grades as long she let him drive it. She had no choice but to agree.

He heard loud Latin rap music, and saw a classic colored chlorophyll Charger bouncing up and down in the parking lot. Darrell was amused to see the loud car. The car stopped in front of him when the driver turned off the ignition. The music stopped suddenly; Darrell's ears were ringing.

A bald Hispanic man with tattoos all over his body and neck walked out from the car.

"Darrell Mars?" He greeted.

"Yeah, you're Eli Navarro?" Darrell offered his hand, but Eli didn't take it. He was looking up at him with amusement.

"Damn, boy. You're so tall. Sheriff Mars is feeding you right." He chuckled.

Darrell grimaced and pulled back his hand. "Thanks for meeting me here. Veronica said you can help."

Eli's eyes softened. "Anything for her."

There was something in his tone that made Darrell raise his eyebrows. He had heard it before from other men in her life. _Everyone was a little bit in love with Veronica…_

"So… we're gonna check out the school?" Darrell asked.

Eli didn't answer at first. He looked at the school building and the quad near the parking lot. For a minute, he didn't say anything. He just stared at his old high school. Of course, he remembered everything… Felix, Chardo, Thumper, Arturo, Hector...

Lilly…

Eli closed his eyes as he was overwhelmed with memories. Darrell just looked at him oddly. "Right, so Clemmons is hiring you to find out who did these pranks?" Eli asked suddenly. Both of them walked to the main entrance.

"Uh, yeah. The whole Mars sleuthing thing apparently is a mantra for this school. I heard Veronica used to solve cases. I guess Clemmons expected me to do the same thing." He answered bitterly. Eli just smirked remembering Veronica and her detective skills.

"Did your sister ever tell you that I taped your brother to the flagpole?" Eli smiled.

Darrell stopped walking and stared at the shorter man. "Say what?"

Eli just laughed. "I'll tell you the story sometime." He patted Darrell's back hard. "By the way, I remember you at your dad's wedding. You were this high." He showed Darrell his height back then using his hand. "How old were you at the time? Eight?"

"I was twelve…"

"Boy, you grew up fast." Eli chuckled again. "And you have a nice ride." He pointed his thumb towards Darrell's motorcycle. "I used to drive my big hog when I was your age."  
They walked into the building and both of them were shocked to see the view.

It wasn't because everything was green; it was because they saw a huge poster of Cassidy Casablancas smack dab in the middle of the hallway floor. The walls were covered with graffiti, red paint or maybe blood, and writings that said: DIE PIRATES!

The whole thing looked surreal, like from a horror movie.

"Holy shit." Eli commented.

Darrell was aghast. "Well. Clemmons is definitely gonna fire me..."

________________________________________

**Vermillion Bird Chinese Restaurant**

Logan walked into a very fancy lobby of a Chinese restaurant named Vermillion Bird. It was a new restaurant and was very prestigious; the hottest new place in town. All Logan needed was to mention his name to get the best seats. A beautiful hostess wearing a red sparkly Cheongsam welcomed him to the restaurant.

"I'm early, so I'm gonna wait for my friends at the bar." Logan told the hostess as he looked at his watch. He felt like he needed a drink before meeting Dick and Mac.

"Of course, Mr. Echolls. Let us know when you're ready." She smiled and left him alone.

Logan ordered a glass of Scotch from the bartender when he sat at the counter. He was drinking and thinking about this morning when Patricia delivered shocking news. He didn't know whether he could take more news about Veronica Mars.

He nursed his drink and looked around conspicuously. The restaurant was divided by a waterfall glass crystal between the bar and the dining area. The water was flowing like rain rivulets on the glass crystal and pooling into a small pond with many small turtles. From across the bar, he could see the dining area. It wasn't packed like most Chinese restaurants; after all this was a very exclusive place. Logan saw chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, waitresses who looked like models, and Chinese traditional music played softly in the background. The patrons definitely looked wealthy; he saw groups of men with suits and women with cocktail dresses eating, drinking, and talking. He wore a crisp brown jacket with black shirt and pants.

That was why he narrowed his eyes when he saw an unusual pair of men sitting in the corner at the dining area, not talking at all, but very subtly watching their surroundings while seemingly enjoying their meals. Being a professional hit man, he immediately knew that those men weren't exactly patrons of the restaurant. They were wearing cheap suits, and it showed, especially in this establishment.

_Government spooks,_ Logan thought. He couldn't see who they were watching, and he thought it was none of his business. Nobody knew Logan was an assassin; everyone knew him as a movie director – a celebrity, but he needed to be careful anyway.

Logan returned to his drink and waited for his friends to arrive.

A woman walked behind him towards the exit. He didn't pay any attention, until he recognized the scent of her perfume.

Logan read sometimes a scent could trigger a memory, even when one was trying to suppress that memory. So when he smelled her perfume, he stood up and hurriedly walked after her.

The woman walked outside and approached the parking valet. She gave her ticket to a valet attendant and waited. She wore a simple blue cocktail dress, matching high heels, and carried a silver purse. She shivered a little bit from a chilly wind, and it made her petite body seemed smaller. Logan inhaled her scent and called her name.

"Veronica."

The blonde woman startled a bit. She turned around slowly and saw Logan, standing at the doorway to the restaurant. Her eyes widened and she was shocked to see him.

"Logan…" She whispered.

She was a vision of beauty, no doubt about that. Logan almost didn't remember that a few days ago he saw her wearing a red wig and shoot a man, and then saw her crying at the cemetery. Seeing her up close and personal seemed to erase all the images.

Logan stepped closer to her and smiled a genuine smile that was very rare; he was really happy to see her. "Hello, Veronica." He breathed her name.

His smile faltered when he saw her take a step back, like she was afraid of him and her eyes were glimmering. But then she shook it off and put a smile on her face, "Hi, Logan. Long time no see…"

Neither of them knew what to do, so they just stared at each other. Then Veronica made a move. She gave him a greeting hug, and he reciprocated. Logan buried his face to her hair and for a moment he was in heaven. He didn't see Veronica's tortured look as she hugged him tightly. After a while, they released each other. Logan wanted to hug her longer, but Veronica already let him go. Logan looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, which made her blush.

"You look beautiful." He blurted.

Veronica smiled, "Thanks. You look great too, Logan." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I have dinner plans. Just waiting around in the bar… waiting for D…friends." He didn't say he was meeting Dick and Mac because he didn't know whether Veronica still had contact with them, and he didn't want to make it awkward that he didn't contact her at all. "How about you? Are you by yourself?"

"No, I was actually with my husband."

There. Like ripping a bandage, she said it quickly.

Logan nodded. "I see. Congratulations." He looked at her finger and he saw the biggest diamond ring he had ever seen. "Where is he?" Not like, he wanted to meet him, but he was just curious why Veronica was outside the restaurant waiting for her car on her own.

"He's still having a dinner meeting with his business associates. I was tagging along, but I have things to do tomorrow morning so I have to go home early." She explained hurriedly.

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years." She nodded and pursed her lips, as though she didn't like talking about her marriage. "So, how long you've been here in Neptune?"

"Few days, give or take. I'm here for the reunion. Did you get your invitation?" He knew of course she got it based on her confession at the cemetery, but he just wanted to have a conversation with her, especially since she looked like she wanted to run away from him.

"The reunion has been cancelled. Someone vandalized the school, haven't you heard?"

Logan shook his head, "No, I didn't know that. Oh, wow. What a shame."

"Yeah…"

Neither of them said anything for a minute as they stared at each other. Logan seemed lost in memories swirling around in his head… "So… I heard someone is a great legendary photographer now." He teased her. Veronica smiled, and it was a genuine smile.

"Oh, you heard? It's no big deal." Veronica shrugged. "I heard that someone is a big shot in Hollywood. What's his nickname?" She tilted her head to the side, and Logan almost lost it. He always thought that her head tilting was her way to make men weak in their knees. "The next Quentin Tarantino. Impressive."

Logan ran his hand through his hair; he was as nervous as a teenager. He was a professional hit man who dealt with many unthinkable situations, but standing in front of Veronica, the love of his life, who happened to be married to the most notorious man in Neptune, made him awkward.

He wanted to say something significant, but someone stepped out from the restaurant and approached them.

It was the hostess from the restaurant, and she was holding a coat. She handed the coat to Veronica and apologized, "I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Sorokin. But you forgot your coat. Your husband asked me to give it to you because it's windy and he doesn't want you to catch a cold."

"Thank you, May. Tell him I got it."

The hostess went back to the restaurant, and Veronica was going to put the coat on, when Logan took the coat and held it for her. "Here, lemme help you…" Veronica was blushing when Logan helped her put on her coat but she didn't say anything. Logan's hands stayed for a while on her shoulders and he reluctantly let her go.

He wanted to hug and kiss her so bad.

Both of them heard a car screech and stop in front of them. Veronica's car was silver Porsche and she tipped the valet generously. Before she climbed into her car, she turned around to look at Logan. "Listen, Logan. I have a gallery in downtown. It's called Aphrodite. Come by sometime, and we can catch up." She offered.

"I'd love that." He nodded in agreement.

"It's so nice to see you, Logan…" She hugged him again. This time, the hug lasted longer as Logan closed his eyes. Veronica was on the verge of tears, but she held it together.  


"You too, Veronica…" He whispered in her ear. His nose brushed over her cheek as they separated, and his hands lingered on her waist. The separation made his heart ache and he wanted to pull her to his body and never let go. Veronica breathed hard and tried to compose herself. She bit her lower lip and forced herself not to cry.

He watched her climb into her expensive car, and settle in the driver's seat. She gave him a tight smile and said, "Bye, Logan." Her voice was breaking and Logan couldn't bring himself to answer so he just nodded as she sped out the parking lot, and he thought that she was in a hurry so he wouldn't see her crying.

He remembered her body was trembling when they were hugging, and her hands were gripping his suit so tight.

Logan closed his eyes and saw the memories he buried a long time ago. Veronica was crying, Veronica was kissing him, Veronica was hugging him, Veronica was…

When he opened his eyes, he felt heavy in his heart until someone snapped him back to reality. He turned around as he heard Dick greet him. Mac stood beside him, as it was evident they just arrived and were standing in front of the restaurant.

"Dude, don't leave me hanging here."

Logan didn't know whether Dick and Mac saw Veronica or not, but he smiled and walked towards them.

He hugged both of them tightly. Dick and Mac hugged him back. Mac even wanted to cry. "Long time no see, guys. I miss you both." He mumbled between their shoulders. Mac kissed his head, and Dick mussed with Logan's hair as he tried not to cry to see his best friend again.


	6. Midnight Lullaby

**Sorokin Mansion**

Veronica was sleeping when someone walked quietly into the room. She didn't stir when the person sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, took off his suit, and propped his feet on the table. She woke up when she heard him exhale.

"Gory?" She said sleepily. She looked at the clock; it was 1 AM. She turned on the light next to her bed.

"Shhh… Go back to sleep, Veronica. I'll be there in a sec." Gorya Sorokin, Veronica's husband, closed his eyes tiredly. Veronica climbed down from bed and approached him from behind. She circled her arms around his neck, and hugged him while she kissed him on his cheek. "Hmmm… that's nice." He kissed her arm.

"You just got back?" She moved to sit on the table and pulled off his shoes and socks. She massaged his foot a bit, which made him groan. He then took her hand and pulled her next to him. Gorya kissed Veronica's head and put his arm around her while she settled herself.

"The meeting took longer than I expected. Roman and Valentin were really getting on my nerves." He mumbled in her hair.

"Why? What have your brothers done now?"

Gorya seemed reluctant to tell his wife about the business meeting. "Nothing." Veronica didn't pursue this. It was already midnight, and she had an early start in the morning. She took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Gorya exhaled again and brushed Veronica's hair from her face with his hand. "I'm sorry about dinner – I'll make it up next time, I promise."

"It's okay." She kissed his cheek and stood up while she pulled him up. Gorya groaned again but followed his wife to bed.

"I have to go to work in the morning. There's a photo session for this fashion magazine. It may take all day. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Veronica asked Gorya as he changed into a T-Shirt and boxers. He practically dived into bed head first because he was so tired.

"Sleep until dinner." He replied and buried his face into the pillow.

Veronica smirked and ruffled Gorya's hair. She then turned around and turned off the light. "Goodnight."

Gorya faced the ceiling. He pondered whether he should say something. But his jealousy took over, and with a flat tone he asked, "Boris mentioned that you were hugging a man outside the restaurant. Something you wanna tell me about?"

Veronica opened her eyes. Of course one of his bodyguards saw her and told him about what happened after dinner. _Fuck._

She rolled over to face him, and with a poker face she told him, "Just some friend from high school. Remember, we were supposed to have a reunion tomorrow before they cancelled it." She expected Gorya to drop the subject because high school stories weren’t something he was interested in.

No such luck.

"Who was your friend?" Obviously he wouldn't drop the subject. Veronica pursed her lips. Gorya could be very jealous and persistent but without raising his voice. Sometimes he could say something menacing and hurtful in a calm tone. Roman was always about yelling orders and temper tantrums, and Valentin was a punk whom nobody hardly took seriously. But Gorya was the most dangerous of the Sorokin brothers. Ever since his uncle Lev took over the family business after Gorya's father died a few years back, Gorya became his right hand man and had been groomed to be the next leader, which made Roman and Valentin pissed really bad.

Gorya was quiet but a ruthless man.

Veronica knew that Gorya was capable of doing unthinkable things but doing them with a cold manner. There was a reason why she married him, and it wasn't love. But still, she owed him a lot…

"Logan Echolls." Veronica answered quietly. Gorya was still looking at the ceiling not his wife. Of course he had heard about Logan Echolls, the King of Neptune back in the days – a movie director, a celebrity. "You heard of him; he directed that movie you like – Neptune Noir." She explained. There was no way she would mention that Logan was her ex-boyfriend. Gorya was too jealous about her past boyfriends. Gorya was still jealous about Don Lamb, her late husband – every time she went to the cemetery, he always made a crude comment about him, like how stupid he was to get himself killed. Veronica always hated his comment, and usually they would argue.

"You two were close?" Veronica didn't answer for a while, which made him turn to look at her.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "We used to be friends… a long time ago."

_______________________________________

**Le Verrier**

After a nice dinner, Mac, Dick, and Logan decided to continue their night at Dick's penthouse, because it was closer to the restaurant. It was a good night; they were talking, eating, and laughing all night – although they were ignoring the obvious elephant in the room: Veronica.

Logan was looking around for Veronica's husband while they were in the restaurant, but he couldn't see him. Probably he was in the VIP private dining room, as he could see many bodyguards outside the room. He didn't say anything to Dick and Mac about his meeting with Veronica, and they didn't even mention her name once – it was killing him that his friends were avoiding the topic.

They were lounging on the couch, drinking and talking, reminiscing about old times. Mostly Dick and Logan were talking about their days back when they were teenagers. Mac just listened and rolled her eyes to hear the stories about stupid things they had done.

At midnight, Mac had too much wine and fell asleep on the couch. She was lying in the middle between Dick and Logan, and she was hugging Dick while her legs were on Logan's lap. Logan took off her shoes and put a blanket on her so she wouldn't catch a cold. "She's a lightweight."

"She drinks grass juice, usually." Dick leaned back to be comfortable and hugged Mac. She put her head on his chest, and he kissed her head affectionately.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "So how long you and Mac have been together?"

Dick shook his head, "We're not together. We're friends."

"Come on, Dick. We all know that men and women cannot be friends." Logan smirked.

Dick shot him an annoyed look, "Of course you're the expert of this."

Logan just laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Mac up. "I gotta tell you; I didn't expect you and Mac would be friends though. I mean, in high school you used to tease her so bad."

Dick sighed and looked at Mac, who was snoring a little. "Yeah, dude – I was mean back then to her and Cass."

Logan went quiet. They had been dancing around in the subject of Cassidy and also Veronica all night. Cassidy's suicide a decade ago was the last straw for him so he decided to leave Neptune. Logan watched Dick rubbed Mac's arm softly as she shifted comfortably and buried her face to his chest. Logan bit his lip and decided to say what was in his mind.  
"How did you two end up as friends?"

Dick looked at him for a while and then sighed. "I’ll tuck this one in first, okay?" He carefully picked up Mac and carried her to his bedroom. Logan watched as Dick was so gentle with Mac. He saw from the open door that Dick put her in his bed, covered her with a comforter, and kissed her softly on her forehead. His heart suddenly softened to see Dick behave like that as he had never seen him ever so gentle with someone else. Dick was always rude, brash, and a jackass when he was in high school. He treated women like garbage, treated Cassidy like his personal toy, and generally behaved like an idiot.

It surprised him when he saw Dick was nice towards everyone, as Logan observed in the restaurant. He saw Dick treated Mac like she was the most important person in the room. He sat next to her and had his arm casually draped around her shoulders. Although Mac considered this gesture normal, Logan could see it wasn't. It was the little things, like Dick's finger drawing circles around on her shoulder or Mac wiping sauce off the corner of his mouth with her thumb and he didn't mind.

Logan opened another can of beer. "I didn't hear you mention Veronica and Cassidy once tonight."

Dick also opened a can of beer. "You didn't ask." Both of them saluted each other with their beers.

"I was waiting for you guys to say something… The reunion was supposed to be tomorrow." Logan drank his beer while watching Dick.

"I was kinda hoping you would breeze through it, dude." Dick leaned back and put his feet on the table in front of him. The table was full of empty bottles of wines and cans of beer. Both of them had their sleeves pulled up as they were enjoying their drinks. "Go Pirates!" He drank his beer and then crushed the can with his bare hand.

"Look at us, man. We're 28 years old… I can't believe that time flies." Logan said.

Dick chuckled, "Time flies when you're having fun… Or is it times fun when you're having flies?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Kermit the Frog said that."

"Yeah, I know."

"That frog has an excellent career, and yet he's been abused by Miss Piggy all of his life – and he's okay with it." He was wagging his finger. "That's blind love." Dick was miming intercourse with his hands. "I mean, how do they even do it?" He shuddered a bit. Logan watched Dick who was a little bit tipsy and avoided the subject of Cassidy and Veronica.

"Dick…"

"Hey, dude. Did you really join the Marines?" Dick suddenly asked. "I saw your profile once in Entertainment Tonight." He then hummed the theme song of the show.

Logan looked at him warily. "Army, actually."

"So you've seen a lot of action, huh? You were in war or something?

"Yeah… Tour of Duty and such. Middle East, South America, Asia…" Logan shrugged. He was really uncomfortable talking about his soldier days. Sometimes he forgot which real life he actually lived in…

"Cool. I never thought you had it in you; y'know, discipline and shit like that. I mean, rules were never for us, right?"

Logan looked at him and asked quietly. "I heard what happened to Veronica yesterday…"

Dick didn't ask where Logan got the information. It wasn't a secret; the whole town knew about Veronica Mars. "It's something we never talk about…" He said softly.

Logan sighed and grabbed a new bottle of champagne and popped it open. He drank it straight from the bottle and then loosened his tie. "Dick… I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye." Dick looked up. He looked sad and wary but didn't reply. "I should've said something… anything. But back then, a decade ago, after what happened on that rooftop, I just couldn't stand it. I needed to get outta this fucked up town. Aaron's death was the icing on the cake."

"Yeah, I got it man." Dick replied softly. "I couldn't deal myself."

Logan faced Dick and looked him in the eyes. "I know I'm 10 years late, but I want you to know that I am sorry." Dick looked away not really seeing Logan in the eyes. "You're my best friend. My only friend. And I just… left. I am so sorry."

Dick seemed uncomfortable. When your best friend said he was sorry, would you forgive him instantly? He pursed his lips together and decided to tell Logan what had been bothering him. "Dude, that was a long time ago. I think I've moved on from that. Cass' death was… hard. But… Ronnie and Mac helped me through with it."

"Please tell me…" Logan asked quietly.

Dick sighed and finished his beer, crushed the beer can again, and then grabbed another one. "When Cass died, I was a wreck. Basically I didn't want to live, but I didn't want to die either." He took another sip of his beer. "For a time, I crashed on Ronnie's couch until I had a place of my own. We became close, and I hung out with her, Wallace, Troy, and Mac a lot." Logan nodded and listened to his story. "Let's just say without them, I would be dead somewhere in a ditch. I mean, I was completely fucked. Mac and Ronica… I mean, they were really fucking patient with me. Long story short, I straightened myself out and we became best buddies." He shrugged.

Logan swallowed, "What happened to Veronica?"

Dick closed his eyes and shook his head. "Logan… I don't want to talk about it." Logan watched Dick lie down on the couch. He closed his eyes. "We had a good night, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Please don't ruin it by talking about what happened in the past." Dick adamantly said.

Logan didn't push the subject. Dick would tell him when he was ready. And maybe it was best that he didn't know what happened… because he couldn't take another horror story about Veronica. "Just tell me this… She was married to Lamb?"

Dick took a while to answer, and then he sighed. "Yes."

"How did THAT happened?"

"I don't know, dude."

"Dick… Please."

"Look, Logan. Lamb is dead. It was just another chapter of unfortunate events in our lives – especially Ronica." Dick pointed to a guest room. "You better crash here. Spare room is over there. I'll sleep here. It's closer to my room, just in case Mac needs me…"

Logan didn't answer but he nodded slowly. He wouldn't get anything from Dick. They may be drunk, but it seemed Dick was sober enough not to blab about what happened.

"Goodnight, Dick." He went to the guest room and closed the door.

Dick opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. There was no way he would tell Logan the horror stories about Veronica… He even wanted to bury them in his mind. But he couldn't help remembering it… Sometimes he felt that the Gods weren't fair to the Neptunians.

________________________________________

_  
**Flashback,**   
_  
Neptune General Hospital, 2006

Dick, Mac, Wallace, Troy, Weevil, Parker, and Piz were sitting in the hospital waiting area when Alicia walked in holding Darrell's hand. The little boy was obviously sleepy as he was rubbing his eyes. She approached Wallace. _"Wallace, we're going home. Darrel has a basketball practice tomorrow. I already said goodbye to Keith. Are you coming with us?"_

Wallace looked around at his friends. They weren't able to see Veronica because she requested no visitors, but her friends insisted on waiting.

It was 3 days since Veronica was rescued from Mercer.

_"Yeah, okay… I don’t think we can see her tonight anyway… Are you guys coming?"_ He asked his friends. Parker and Piz nodded and stood up. Troy and Weevil seemed reluctant to go, but they needed to go home. Weevil had promised his abuela he would come over, and Troy had promised his dad he would stay over at his house for the weekend.

_"I'm staying, guys."_ Mac said.

_"Are you sure? I don't think they will allow us to see her anyway."_ Weevil said.

_"Yeah, I know. But…I just wanna be here. I can bring coffee to Mr. Mars."_ Parker and Alicia gave her a hug, Piz awkwardly patted her shoulder, Troy pinched her cheek playfully, Weevil gave her a playful shoulder bump, and Wallace hugged her. _"Goodnight, everyone. I will tell Mr. Mars you were here."_ Everyone said goodbyes and walked out. Mac sighed and turned around to see Dick was still sitting in one of the chairs. _"You're not going home?"_

_"Troy is staying at his parents' house tonight. I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment."_ Dick answered. When he moved out from the Mars’ residence, he and Troy became roommates.

Mac sighed as she sat next to Dick. Dick was fidgeting and it made her frown. _"What's wrong?"_

_"I feel like I wanna kill Mercer."_ He replied shortly.

Mac nodded slowly. _"I feel the same way…"_

Dick stopped fidgeting. He was teary all of a sudden. _"And you know the worst part is?"_ Mac shook her head, and she was surprised to see him sniffling. _"Beav raped her too…"_

Mac's eyes widened in shock. _"W… What do you mean?"_

Dick buried his face to his hands. _"Fuck, Mackie. I basically pushed him to rape her during Shelley Pomeroy's party a few years ago!"_

_"What the hell do you mean?"_ Mac felt a sudden anger in her. Dick didn't answer, but he was crying without sound. _"Dick… I don't understand. What do you mean, Cassidy raped her?"_ She shivered. There was no way that Cassidy, her dead boyfriend, who refused to have sex with her, raped Veronica.

Dick didn't answer. He didn't know either that back then Cassidy raped Veronica. He was too drunk and didn't remember anything after the party at Shelley's. It was Veronica who told him about the rape when he was still living with her, which made him feel so awful he actually got down on his knees and apologized to her. They were both crying at the time. Sometimes Dick felt that Veronica never really had forgiven him.

Keith Mars never knew about this. It was Dick and Veronica's little secret.

But now this monster Mercer did something so horrible, and it made Dick so angry that he couldn't do anything about it. He felt helpless… The first time it was his brother, the second time it was his 'friend'. And he had not done anything to prevent this…

Before Dick could say something, someone was yanking him from his chair.

Sheriff Don Lamb was grabbing his collar and slamming him to the wall.

Mac was shrieking and many deputies and orderlies who were down the hallway heard her shrieks. They immediately ran to the waiting room and tried to pull Lamb’s arm from off Dick’s neck.

When they finally pulled him away, Lamb punched Dick in the face. Dick fell down, and Mac immediately crouched beside him and held him. _"STOP IT! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

Lamb was breathing hard as his deputies held him back. Dick wanted to curse him, until he saw Lamb's look and he immediately understood that Lamb overheard him, and he had known about the rape back then. Mac and a male nurse were holding Dick’s head as his nose was bleeding.

_"Don, what's wrong?"_ Deputy Sacks was in the middle between Lamb and Dick. Lamb didn't answer. His face was in agony, and Dick saw regrets in his eyes. _"Mr. Casablancas, what happened here?"_

Dick didn't answer, but Mac responded, _"He jumped him outta nowhere! He's insane!"_

Lamb released himself from his deputies, _"Get off me!"_ He looked like he was on the verge of crying. He stormed out from the waiting room and away from everyone. The deputies looked at each other in confusion, especially Deputy Sacks. A male nurse placed an ice pack on Dick's nose and sat him up on the floor.

_"Mr. Casablancas, are you okay?"_ Asked Deputy Sacks. Dick didn't answer, only nodded. He was a little dizzy from Lamb's sucker punch, but he was alright. Deputy Sacks nodded to both Mac and Dick and then walked out from the waiting room followed by other deputies who went back to their guarding duty.

Many reporters were trying to sneak into the hospital so they were standing guard. It was a huge news sensation in that town; the son of a judge who happened to be a serial rapist kidnapped the daughter of the former sheriff and held her hostage.

_"The nose is not broken, it’s still intact."_ The male nurse checked Dick's nose. _"Just put this on so the bleeding will stop."_ He told Mac who was holding the ice pack.

_"Thank you."_ Mac told the nurse and helped Dick sit in the chair. The nurse left them alone in the waiting room. Dick leaned his head back while holding the ice pack. Mac looked at him with a questionable look. _"Dick…"_ Mac bit her lower lip and her voice broke. _"What happened?"_ Dick didn't answer, but Mac could see a tear escape and roll onto his cheek.

Their best friend Veronica had a hard life and it affected them too… She climbed onto his lap and put her head onto his shoulder. Dick whispered. _"Promise me we're gonna stay friends no matter what."_ He said in a small voice.

Mac nodded into his shoulder. _"I promise…"_

________________________________________

**  
_Present,_   
**  
**Neptune City Hall, 2016**

It was 3 AM when someone walked very slowly in the dark hallway. The person wore black clothes from top to bottom.

Without any words, the person laid down a blown-up poster of Cassidy Casablancas on the floor near the entrance of the foyer, poured red paints all over the place, splashed more paints to the wall, and then spray painted the empty spots with the words "DIE MAYOR!"


	7. Good Morning, Neptune

**Le Verrier**

Logan opened his eyes and stared to the ceiling. For a moment he didn't recognize the room. It wasn't until he remembered that last night he crashed at Dick's Penthouse that he sat up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

Meeting Veronica last night made his heart ache.

He missed her so much. Seeing her when she was in New York wearing that wig wasn't a memory that he wanted to preserve, or seeing her crying at the cemetery… But last night, outside that restaurant, wearing that cocktail dress, looking beautiful as ever… And then he hugged her and smelled her perfume…

_"Promises? That's the name of my perfume…"_ She said a decade ago.

It was a bittersweet reunion for both of them.

Her scent still lingered in his brain. And he could still feel her warm body against him when they were hugging. He wanted more, so much more… He wanted to kiss her so bad. It was strange to still be familiar with someone's scent and body even though they haven't seen each other for a decade.

A decade was ten years… but it still felt like yesterday when he held her in his arms, in that small apartment, asleep on that couch, not really thinking about what happened a few hours before on The Grand's rooftop.

**_Flashback_ **

Logan remembered staring at sleeping Veronica in his arms, and realizing how much he loved her. He loved her so much; it made his heart hurt. He saw dry tears on her cheek, and he realized that she was broken hearted because she thought her dad was dead. If Keith Mars was dead, then she was alone… Logan was in turmoil between staying beside her forever and leaving because he didn't want to hurt her. He thought at the time that he would hurt her eventually. Aaron's DNA was much too strong in his body.

He carried her to her bed, and he wanted to snuggle with her, just to be next to her. But seeing her face made him cry. He kissed her temple and then her lips, because she looked like a goddamn Sleeping Beauty. He sat for a while on the edge of her water bed and buried his face to his hands. He was too damn tired. Veronica was an orphan, just like him. Sometimes Logan felt that Neptunian children were cursed… They weren't allowed happiness.

Then he thought about Dick and Mac. Dick and Mac were bound together by Cassidy. When Cassidy asked whether there was a reason not to jump, he didn't answer. How the hell he could face them again?

He looked at the sleeping Veronica and stroked her hair. He cried a little bit. _"I love you, Veronica."_

**Present**

He wiped another tear from the corner of his eyes. _I still love her after all these years… How pathetic that sounds?_ He thought bitterly.

She was obviously had moved on from him, first by marrying Don fucking Lamb, and then to marying a Russian mobster, Gorya Sorokin. When Patricia told him over the phone that she was married to a mobster, it took a great strength not to pick up a gun and shoot blindly to the street. Not that he blamed her for moving on; he didn't expect her to be pining pine over him for a decade. Unlike him…

He sighed and, climbed down out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

________________________________________

**Mars Residence**

Darrell walked into the kitchen, yawned very widely, and greeted his parents, "Good morning." Keith and Alicia sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart." Alicia greeted and kissed his son. "Care for some pancakes?"

"Hell yeah."

"Language, son." Keith commented while reading newspaper.

"Oh dearest mother: I would love to have some of your delicious mix of sugar, eggs, flour, and milk batter for my breakfast because it's the most important meal of the day." Darrell deadpanned.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Smarty pants."

Darrell chuckled and poured a glass of orange juice for himself. "So thanks for defending me from Clemmons' wrath last night."

After Darrell and Eli discovered the school had been vandalized again yesterday afternoon, it seemed more like a crime instead of prank, Darrell called Keith and Principal Clemmons and told them what happened. Keith and his deputies secured the school area. Clemmons berated Darrell for not solving the case sooner. He even berated Eli for being there; Eli just raised his hands in a mock surrender and told his former principal that he was just there to help. Keith stepped in and defended Darrell as doing the best he could.

"I didn't like that man's tone; he sounded like he was accusing you of vandalizing the school yourself." Keith looked at his son. "Which you didn't, right?"

"Pops!"

"Keith!"

"Sorry, sorry, just kidding." He grinned uncomfortably from Alicia and Darrell's dirty looks. "Anyway, Eli mentioned that he would help with the case, which I appreciate, considering he hates that school."

"He said he would do anything for Ver - The Mars family." Darrell stopped himself before he said Veronica's name. His father didn't have to know that Eli probably had feelings for Veronica. "So what did forensics say? Was that real blood?"

“Forensics told me it’s not blood, but corn syrup mixed with red dye number 3 to make it look like blood." Keith answered bitterly. "This is a cruel prank – someone is using a dead mass murderer as a joke." He referred to Cassidy Casablancas poster. "Someone seriously has a crazy sense of humor."

His phone rang as Darrell gulped his pancakes. "Chew your food, son." Alicia said while shaking her head.

"Keith Mars." Keith raised his eyebrows. "Mrs. Ortega, good morning - this is a surprise. How are you?" Keith was listening to Stephanie Ortega, personal assistant to Alphonse Gonzales, The Balboa County Supervisor, a.k.a The Mayor of Neptune City. Keith's eyes widened. "When did this happen?" Alicia and Darrell looked at him when his tone changed. "I'll be there in half an hour." Keith closed his phone and frowned. "That was the mayor's assistant. She told me City Hall was vandalized last night after midnight." He looked at Darrell. "Someone put up a giant poster of Cassidy Casablancas, poured red paint everywhere, and then spray painted 'Die Mayor!' on the walls."

Darrell spit his orange juice.

________________________________________

**Sorokin Mansion**

A white Audi sport car pulled up in front of the mansion and Dominick Desante climbed out from his car. He entered the mansion, high-fived Boris who opened the door, and ushered to the kitchen by another bodyguard named Yegor. He passed by many eclectic artworks and photographs. There were paintings of angels on the ceiling, and there were photographs of Veronica on top of the fireplace mantle. It was a long journey to the kitchen as the mansion was very huge.

"Mr. Desante to see you, sir." Yegor announced after they arrived at the kitchen, and then he left.

Gorya was sitting at the table, reading his newspaper. A burly chef named Oleg was making an omelet for Gorya. "Breakfast?" Oleg offered.

"Love to. I'll have bacon and omelet." Dominick answered and sat down in front of Gorya. "Good news

Gorya glanced to his college friend slash lawyer from his newspaper, and noticed that Dominick was wearing a white Polo shirt and white khaki shorts. _What a douche_ , he thought. "About what?"

"Last night’s meeting was a success, your brothers agreed to 25% each for the shares of the company and you still got 50%." He clapped his hands and rubbed it together with satisfaction. Gorya rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper reading. "What? I thought you'd be happy with this."

"I seriously don't care. Roman and Valentin were being assholes last night."

"You mean when they were talking about your missus?"

Gorya glared at Dominick. He didn't like to be reminded about last night’s meeting. It was a disastrous meeting, as his brothers managed to provoke him about Veronica. When she left after dinner, they made some comments about her, which made him restrain himself so he wouldn't hit them. "Uncle Lev didn't say anything. Ever since dad died, he has become so submissive." Gorya muttered. "I may have to take some action if I wanna be the head of the family." The chef put both plates of omelets on the table. "Spasibo, Oleg." Oleg nodded and walked out from the kitchen.

Dominick leaned forward and whispered, "Are you planning to take him down?" Gorya only smirked, folded his newspaper, and started to eat. Dominick didn't ask him again, and started to eat his own breakfast. "Where's Veronica?"

"She had to leave early for work."

"On Saturday?" Dominick made a face.

"She likes to work. I let her. It makes her happy." Gorya only shrugged. "Which by the way, I need a favor from you."

"Shoot."

"Have you heard about a guy named Logan Echolls?"

Dominick frowned a bit, "The movie director? Yeah, I heard of him. He made that movie…ah, what's it called?" He snapped his fingers. "Neptune Noir. Pretty good movie."

Gorya nodded, "He's Veronica's ex-boyfriend."

Dominick’s eyes widened, "No shit?"

"She met him last night at the restaurant and she failed to mention that to me, probably thinking that I was gonna be jealous."

"Which you are." Dominick raised his eyebrow.

"Of course. The problem is if she mentioned this to me I would probably let it slide, as there was a reunion. Because she lied, I wanna know everything about this Echolls guy."

"Technically, she wasn't lying."

"Don't gimme that lawyer bullcrap. Can you do it?" Gorya asked.

"Consider it done." Dominick shrugged.

Gorya drank his coffee and returned to his newspaper. "Just dig up some dirt about him. It might be useful in the future."

Dominick nodded, "Sure thing, boss."

________________________________________

**Few Blocks from Sorokin Mansion Compound**

A cable company van was parked with two men inside who were listening from their recording devices. A man wearing a headset watched the video monitors that had images of the Sorokin mansion from many different angles. On the wall of the van were photographs of the members of the Sorokin family and the bodyguards. Another man was writing down a name on his notepad.

"Did you get that?" The man with the headset asked his partner.

"Yeah, I got it."

He was scribbling 'Logan Echolls'.

________________________________________

**Le Verrier**

Logan opened the door of the guest room wearing his clothes from last night with his shirt unbuttoned. Mac, who was watching TV in the living room and wearing Dick's oversized T-Shirt and boxers, widened her eyes when she saw his muscled chest. She almost dropped her TV remote.

"Good morning." Logan said while buttoning his shirt, not realizing that Mac was staring at him. His hair was wet, as he just took a shower.

Mac shook her head, trying to be normal, "Morning, Logan."

"Where's Dick?"

"Taking a shower. He might be a while in there." Mac grinned. "He's more pampered than me. Have you seen his hair products?"

Logan laughed, "Well, that's an improvement. When he was in high school, he was too lazy to take showers most of the time."

"Ew." She laughed. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee or OJ?"

Logan followed her, grabbed himself a cup and gave it to her, "Coffee, please." He was standing so close to Mac, it made her blush. She was lucky she didn't drop his cup when she gave him the coffee and their hands touched briefly. "Thanks." He closed his eyes after he took a sip. "Hmm… Good coffee."

Logan’s close proximity made her feel warm all of sudden. This is Veronica's ex-boyfriend and Dick's best friend. Snap out of it! Mac was screaming inside her head. "So, what's your plan for today?"

"I dunno. Today we're supposed to have our high school reunion, right? That plan is a bust."

"YOU were gonna have a reunion, I wasn't." Mac said and drank her coffee.

Logan frowned. "Whadaya' mean?"

"I wasn't going to the reunion." She shrugged. "I was going to stay at home with my movies."

Logan shook his head. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't have many friends back then. My only friends were Veronica and Wallace, and I hung out with Corny occasionally. My boyfriend was Cassidy. I still see Wallace and Troy on regular basis. And Dick always bothers me at work, so I thought; what's the point?" Mac didn't realize she mentioned Veronica and Cassidy's names. Logan didn't say anything for a while as he sipped his coffee and wondered how he should approach the subject of Veronica.

_That makes sense; I didn't wanna go either at the time. My friends back then were Veronica, Duncan, Lilly, Cassidy and Dick... Two of them are dead, one is gone, one is married to a fucking mob, and the other one is trying to reconnect…_ Logan thought. "I didn't know about the reunion until Dick told me about it. I don’t check my mails most of the time, I almost passed the invitation. But…" He put his tongue on his cheek. "I think it would be nice to see everyone." He looked at Mac. "I wondered whether Veronica would attend the reunion."

Mac blinked several times, and then she looked away from Logan. She was trying to lift herself up on the kitchen island to distract her mind, but she was too short so she was having a hard time, until Logan picked her up and sat her on the island. She felt her face burn because Logan's face was so close to her and he held her waist. "Thanks." She muttered.

"I noticed that both you and Dick weren't saying anything about Veronica…" Logan said quietly. He didn't realize that his hands were still on her waist. She looked down at him as her legs touched his body, and it made her heart beat fast. "And nobody tells me anything about her… But I heard something happened to her, something horrible…" He looked up to her. "I just wanna know what happened to her… So I could…"

"You could what…?" She asked quietly too. _Of course he's still thinking about Veronica… He hasn't seen her for a decade, and he's in the dark… Get your head outta your ass, Mac._

Logan sighed, "I dunno… Understand all of this. Make sense all of this…" He unconsciously drew circles on her arm. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Please tell me, Mac. I need to know."

Mac looked at him with sympathy. She put her hand to his shoulder and squeezed it. "Logan, Veronica experienced many horrible things in her life… Sometimes I wonder why bad things always happened to her. And it affects all of us, her friends and family. I dunno whether you could handle the stories…"

_I handled her killing a mob lawyer…_ Logan thought bitterly. "Please, Mac." He put his forehead on her shoulder. Mac sighed and stroked his wet hair. She then held his face and kissed his forehead.

"If I'm gonna tell you the stories, I think I need a drink. How about tonight?"

Logan smiled, hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Absolutely."

Both of them smiled. Mac might have a crush on Logan, but they bonded and became friends first and foremost. That was the most important thing.

They didn't realize that Dick was listening and watching their interaction from behind the wall. His heart was strained a bit to see Mac was blushing, and then saw them kissing – granted, those were friendly pecks between friends. But knowing Mac had some sort of feeling towards Logan, it made him a bit jealous. He let out a breath that he was holding, and then cheeringly walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee!” He exclaimed. Mac smiled and gave him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Macaroni." He squeezed himself between Logan and Mac, and gently nudged and pushed Logan aside. Logan looked at him amusedly, especially when he caught Dick's look. _Not this one, Logan._

_Did he just give me a dirty look?_ Logan thought.

"You know you can just borrow Dick's clothes." Mac made a comment.

"There's no way I would have any Dick related garment touch this body." Logan shoved Dick's shoulder and then walked to the living room. "Hey, where are the bottles?"

"I already took the trash out, don't worry." Mac said. Logan sat down and watched the television while sipping his hot coffee.

Dick stood beside Mac and leaned on the kitchen island. "Are you planning to tell him about Veronica?"

Mac nodded. "I think he needs to know. He's been in the dark for a while. If I was him, I would like to know what happened – regardless how bad it sounds."

"Are you… gonna tell him tonight?" Dick felt his voice sounded pitchy.

"Yeah, maybe over a drink. There's no way I'm gonna tell him about Veronica without some stiff drinks." She answered casually.

Dick bit his lower lip. "I'll go with you."

"Nah, you don't have to. I can handle it."

"I know you can handle it, but I wanna be there too." He avoided her eyes. "Logan is my friend too. And you're my friend, so you need my support." He hoped he didn't sound jealous or too obvious for cockblocking her.

Mac smiled and ruffled his wet hair. "You're so adorable." Dick smiled goofily and went to the living room. "I'm gonna make breakfast. Anyone wants some?"

"Eggs and toast for me." Dick sat next to Logan who was watching TV. Logan glanced to Dick who was still smiling like an idiot. He smirked and punched Dick's arm. "Fuck, why did you do that?"

"Dude, you're almost 30. You're not in high school anymore. Tell her."

"Tell her what, DUDE?" Dick seethed to Logan, which made him laugh. His laughter died out when he saw something on television screen. Dick frowned and looked at the screen, and he was shocked to see his dead brother’s picture was plastered on the news. "WHAT THE FUCK?" His phone suddenly rang, and he picked it up. "Hello? DAD? Yeah, I just watched the news! What the hell is going on?"

Mac ran to the living room and saw the picture of Cassidy on the news and her mouth was open. "Holy shit…"

________________________________________

**City Hall**

"Look at those vultures." Alphonse Gonzales curled his mouth in disgust, watching a throng of reporters gathered around in front of City Hall, waiting for him to make a statement. Alphonse Gonzales was a middle-age man, relatively attractive, and popular amongst Latino community. He was the bridge between 09ers and the rest of Neptune people. Not many people agreed with him being elected, but still he won the election as Balboa County Supervisor. Just like his predecessor – Woody Goodman – a decade ago, he wanted to incorporate Neptune which would lead to the town having an official mayor and its own police department. "Where's Sheriff Mars?"

"He's on his way." His assistant, Stephanie Ortega answered. "The news broke out fifteen minutes ago."

"Goddamn it."

"In my opinion, I think this is only a joke."

Alphonse glared at his assistant. "Sure, writing down 'DIE MAYOR' is hilarious."

"I didn't mean that way, sir." Stephanie defended herself.

Alphonse rolled his eyes again, and then looked out the window. "Damn vultures."

________________________________________

**Downtown Neptune, Across the Street of Aphrodite Gallery**

Two men were sitting in a car across the gallery when Veronica walked into the building. The driver named Dante was taking a nap and Gabriel, the man who sat next to him, was reading dossiers.

"Hey, look alive. Look alive." Gabriel woke Dante up when he saw her.

Dante rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I was just resting my eyes."

"She's here." Gabriel informed him. Dante watched her from his binoculars. She walked to her desk and put down her bag and camera. She sat on the edge of the desk and checked her mail. Suddenly she threw her mail carelessly on her desk, and put her head in her hands.

"She's crying." Dante said.

Gabriel looked up and tried to look from his own binoculars. "Shit, I can't stand this."

Dante looked at his partner oddly. "Oh, no. Not you too."

"What?" Gabriel frowned to see Dante looked at him in an exasperated way.  
Dante sighed, "You like her."

Gabriel's face turned scarlet and he looked away. "I do not. She's… an assignment."

Dante shook his head, "Don't feel so bad. I can understand how you feel. Everyone is a bit in love with Veronica Mars-Sorokin." Gabriel looked at him dumbfounded. "You're not the only one who is assigned to this job, Gabe."

Gabriel pursed his lips. "I've been reading her jacket." He pointed to the dossier. "She has this… horrible life." He looked at the gallery – Veronica already stopped crying and sat at her desk, and started to work. "She's so beautiful."

"Don't let her beauty fooled you, man. She's a killer." Dante leaned back and closed his eyes again. "Or did you forget that she killed those people?"

"Bad people, I might add." Gabriel muttered. "And we kill people too."

"There's a difference between having a license to kill with revenge killing." Dante argued.

"But she's not killing for revenge anymore." Gabriel argued back. "Look, I won't debate semantics with you. We're just being assigned to keep an eye on her."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with that. Do you?" Dante asked.

Gabriel didn't answer his question, but he read her dossier again. "It's all started with the murder of that Kane girl over a decade ago…. And then that Casablancas case… and then that serial rapist case…" He looked at the gallery again. "And now this, married to a mob."

"A choice she took, man." Dante shrugged. "We just take advantage of the circumstances."

Gabriel didn't say anything, only looked at her working at her desk.

She looked unhappy.

________________________________________

**Aphrodite**

Veronica edited some photographs she took this morning for a fashion magazine. The photo shoot didn't take a lot of time, only a few hours, and she managed to finish before brunch. She loved photography; it immortalized the moment and caught the emotion forever. But today was a different thing; she had to handle many spoiled models and demands from the magazine supervisor. She hated that and had to be very patient with their demands. They didn't know she was married to a Russian mobster. If they knew, they probably wouldn't yell at her. Then again, she wouldn't have any clients if they knew that she married into the mob.

That was the reason she was still using Mars as a professional name. People were afraid of the Sorokin family – which was reasonable.

But today she couldn't concentrate on her job.

She remembered last night when she met Logan Echolls.

Logan fucking Echolls.

Logan, who left her and their friends without saying any words a decade ago, Logan, who never wrote letters or emails, or even picked up a damn phone to let them know that he was alright. They had to find out about his life from the entertainment magazines and shows. And then he made that movie – Neptune Noir – a story about a female detective. Veronica knew right away that the movie was about her. In a way, Logan still remembered her…

There was a line in that movie, which made her cry: "I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me… Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic."

She had moved on from epic love.

It wasn't Logan who saved her from the monster. It wasn't Logan who was beside her when the shit hit the fan. It wasn't Logan who held her during the night terrors.

But when she met him again in that restaurant, where Gorya was still eating dinner with his business associates and his family, it struck her that Logan was actually really in front of her. And then when they hugged each other, she just couldn't believe how familiar everything was. His scent, his touch, and the way he said her name… Memories suddenly came back to her like a tidal wave. She was overwhelmed with his appearance, she sobbed all the way to her home. She cried while driving – she felt emotional seeing him back again. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad to see him again.

And suddenly she remembered Don.

Her dead husband, Don Lamb.

She felt guilty all of a sudden. Between meeting Logan, the love of her life back then… with her own feelings about Don…

**Flashback,**  
 **_Cabin In The Middle of Nowhere. 2006_ **

Veronica was lying in the dark closet, and her eyes were covered with a tie. She had her knees up to her chin, and she was basically sleeping in a fetal position. Although her hands weren't bound, and her feet were free, she was so tired that she didn't bother to remove the tie. Mercer locked her in the closet after her last effort to escape. He tased her and brought her back to the cabin. Mercer was so angry; he hit her several times until she begged him to stop. Mercer stopped and hugged her, while crying and even asked her why she didn't love him and tried to run away. Mercer was going to shave her hair, but Veronica said the one thing that he wanted to hear – she said that she loved him and she was sorry that she ran away. Mercer didn't shave her hair, but he locked her inside the closet instead. He couldn't take any chance that she would run away again. Mercer was in a panic that after she made that call to her father, they would find her and take her away from him.

It was a day after she managed to call her father, when the state police and many Neptune deputies with Sheriff Lamb surrounded the cabin ready to bust in. Mercer put up a fight; he was blindly shooting from his gun, fortunately didn't hit anyone, until Lamb kicked the cabin's door open and hit Mercer in the head with his rifle. 

When they took Mercer away, Lamb frantically called her name.

He found her sleeping in a fetal position inside a closet.

Lamb wanted to cry when he saw her, covered with bruises and only wearing her bra and panties. _"Mars?"_ He called softly to her. Veronica woke up – apparently she didn't even realize that there was a gun fight outside the cabin. _"Mars honey. You're safe now. Your dad is on the way. Can you come to me, please?"_

_"Who are you?"_ Veronica croaked. She had her eyes covered with a tie. Lamb carefully took off the tie from her eyes. Veronica blinked and tried to adjust her vision, and she shielded her eyes from the sunlight. When she saw it was Lamb who was hovering above her, she sobbed. _"No… no, not you… Why you…?"_

_"Veronica?"_

She cried harder, and when his hand touched her arm, she recoiled and crawled further into the closet. _"Get away from me!"_

_"Mars, it's me. It's Lamb; I'm here to help you. Come on, sweetie. Your dad is waiting."_ He couldn't understand why Veronica was recoiling from him. He was there to save her; she should know that, right?

_"I want my daddy…"_ She was crying and sobbing, while trying to get away from Lamb. _"Please, Lamb. Don't hurt me."_

Lamb froze.

He couldn't believe Veronica actually believed he would hurt her. Sure, they had their differences and they bantered with each other, but mostly verbal and rooted in their rivalry. But there was no way he would hurt her physically like this monster, Mercer Hayes. When she was missing, it actually almost made him crazy. They were rivals, but there was no way he would wish any harm to her.

_"I won't hurt you, Mars. Come here…"_ He touched her arm slowly, and Veronica reacted very badly. She screamed when Lamb suddenly picked her up and carried her outside the closet. Other deputies saw her in horror. This was Keith Mars' daughter – some of them had known her since she was a little girl. One of the deputies was crying.

Veronica closed her eyes and clawing Lamb's face, and she was struggling from Lamb. _"Let me go! Why you, Lamb? I HATE YOU! Stop it! Daddy, where are you? Help me, daddy…" ___She was kicking and screaming while being carried by Lamb outside the cabin. Lamb was yelling for a gurney but they had to climb down the hill first. Veronica was screaming at the top of her lungs. She was crying and tried to get away from him. Lamb struggled to keep his emotions checked and tried not to drop Veronica from his arms. He gripped her tightly so she wouldn't fall – which was hard to do because she was moving wildly, trying to get away.

It was a heartbreaking scene. 

When they reached the bottom of the hill, an ambulance was waiting. Keith, who had just arrived, practically flew towards her. _"My baby!"_ He cried. 

_"Daddy?"_ She jumped from Lamb's arms and hugged her dad tightly. _"Daddy, where were you? Daddy… Daddy… Daddy, help me."_ She cried. Keith carried her like she was a little girl, and both of them were crying. 

_"Oh, my baby girl. I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."_ He sobbed. _"But you are here now. You're okay now, you're safe."_

_"I love you, daddy."_ She was sobbing hard. 

It reminded them when Aaron was trying to kill them – the time when Aaron locked her up inside a fridge, set it on fire, and then tried to kill Keith. _"Oh, God… Veronica. I love you so much my baby girl."_ Everyone who saw them was crying. Deputy Sacks even looked away so he could discreetly wipe his tears. After more than 10 days, they finally found her. 

Lamb sighed heavily. He stroked her hair as a sign of relief. 

But Veronica who was calm few minutes ago after her father held her, suddenly reacted violently. _"Keep him away from me!"_ She screamed and started to struggle again. Lamb was so surprised, he took several steps back. 

_"It's okay, honey. It's Don, you know him. He just saved you."_ Keith was assuring her, but she was shaking her head and wailing. Keith looked at Lamb, who was stunned. "Okay, okay, he's gone now. It's okay, I'm here." He climbed into the ambulance with the paramedics. Sacks closed the ambulance door and the ambulance drove away. 

It was a chaotic scene with the officers from the state police and Neptune deputies securing the area. The forensic team was climbing the hill to collect the evidence; they didn't pay any attention to Lamb. He stood watching the ambulance drive away. The sound of the siren pierced his ears, but he didn't hear it; he felt numb. 

Lamb lowered his head down so everyone didn't see him crying. 

Suddenly he felt like there was a mountain on top of his head. He felt a large amount of guilt. He remembered how Veronica looked at him just a few minutes ago with the same look she had given him several years ago when she reported the rape and he laughed at her. 

He couldn't erase the image of Veronica recoiled from him in the closet, with bruises on her body… 

Lamb walked back to the cabin, where the forensic team was collecting evidence and taking pictures. He didn't touch anything; only observe the inside of the cabin. He saw shackles, handcuffs, bounds, many different sex toys, torn clothes, bloody floor, signs of struggle… he even saw claw marks on the wooden floor. _"Sheriff, your cheek is bleeding. You better do something about it."_ One of the deputies made a comment. 

_"I'm fine."_ He said numbly. He touched his cheek, and he saw blood on his fingers. Veronica scratched him hard, but he wasn't upset about it; in fact, he was sad. 

_I hate you_ , she screamed. 

Lamb closed his eyes and let another tear drop. 

________________________________________

**Present,  
 **City Hall, 2016****

Alphonse Gonzales was standing in front of a podium, and next to him were his assistant, Sheriff Mars, and several officials. He was ready to make a statement about what happened, when a car stopped in front of the building. The driver's window lowered, someone pulled out a machine gun, and started to shoot.


	8. Snake In The Grass

**City Hall**

Keith stood up carefully, looking around him in a daze. His eyes fell upon the mayor, who he'd pushed aside several moments earlier. The mayor, as well as the others in the crowd, were all standing up slowly. Just minutes ago, an unknown assailant had unleashed a hail of fire on them- how were they still alive?

Alphonse Gonzales groaned and held his head; he'd bumped his head after Keith had pushed him away from the… bullets? Keith looked at his uniform. It was wet and red, but there were no bullet holes. He examined the red liquid on his fingers – it was paint.

Someone had shot them using a paintball machine gun.

_______________________________

**Neptune Cemetery, One Day Later**

Veronica walked along the pathway very slowly. She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze. She felt as though she could hear the people who she loved calling out her name. Veronica opened her eyes and continued walking, finally arriving in front of a grave. She sat down on the ground.

"Hey, babe… Surprise. I bet you didn't expect me to visit again, since last week."

Every month for the last three years, Veronica had visited her late husband's grave. It was a ritual for her. Gorya never liked it when she went to the cemetery. They'd always argue, because Gorya thought it was a waste of time to visit a dead spouse. Veronica never backed down from an argument; she would always argue back. Their fights would usually escalate until one of them stormed out of the room.

But Veronica would always go to the cemetery. Gorya could forbid her, but he was more afraid of her leaving him.

She was lying on the soft grass in front of the headstone. She didn't care that her clothes had gotten grass stains. She just wanted to be closer to Lamb. Her hand stroked the grass beneath her. "Dad was shot yesterday…. But don't worry, he's fine," she started. "You won't believe what happened – and if you were still Sheriff, I don't even think that you would investigate. Let's face it, love… you were a lazy sheriff." She chuckled. "But you were a good detective, surprisingly. I loved the times we spent together, solving cases and chasing bail jumpers. Dad always used to joke that we were like Sipowicz and Simone… Dad and his old shows..." She sighed. "Dad and The Mayor were shot with PAINTBALLS when they were having a press conference. I wasn't there, but I saw everything on the news. When someone shot them using a paintball machine gun, I thought…." She choked a bit. "I thought I'd lost him." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I can't afford to lose him. I don't know what would happen to me if… I just… I just can't." She sniffled a bit while she looked at the blue sky above her. "Losing you was the hardest thing I've ever experienced… When they put me into that mental institution, I thought I couldn't be normal again… Well, as normal as I can get."

She sat up and faced the headstone. She stared at Don Lamb's name. "Don… I saw Logan the other day… I don't know what I feel right now… Seeing him, it was like seeing a ghost… And somehow I feel guilty, that I think I still have feelings for him… I know it's ridiculous…It's been, what, a decade? I don't think he has any feeling for me. He's a successful movie director. You remember that movie he directed? You were reluctant to go see it with me, but I know you secretly liked it… I mean, I'm sure he's moved on, he's probably had a string of girlfriends and…" Veronica stopped suddenly. She lowered her head and chuckled. "Look at me, babbling about my ex-boyfriend to you."

She traced his name on the headstone. "Sometimes I don't know how fate works… You were the one who held me and loved me when I was broken… You helped me move on from all the shit that happened… Thank you, babe…" She smiled, feeling as though Don were beside her. "I was talking to Mac a few weeks ago – she asked whether it's time for me to move on from you…" Veronica rested her forehead on the headstone. She whispered, "I don't know whether I'm ready yet… I still miss you terribly… I love you, Don." She sat up straight. "Gory told me that he loved me the other day, again…I know he's loved me ever since we got married, but… I don't think I could ever love him… But he's my husband, so I'm obligated to love him, right?" She sighed heavily. "I feel like I'm losing my soul every day, every time I'm with him… I feel like I've lost what's right and what's wrong… But… I do need him. I don't think I could live without him, right now… and it comes with a price – I have to accept that Dad's disowned me, right? And I've lost my friends in the process, too… Nobody wants to have a Russian mob connection…"

She picked up several blades of wild grass and twisted them around. "I don't like what I've become, Don… it frustrates me that I'm dependent on Gory… Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I don't recognize myself… Sometimes when Gory holds me, I actually feel safe, because I know that he protects me… But at the same time, he would never let me go…" Veronica lowered her head. "And after all these years, I thought I could learn to love him… He made me safe. He was the one who helped me, when you were gone… He never cared about the past. Gory and me… we are both broken people. But…" She looked at Lamb's headstone, like she was looking at him. "I don't know whether I could ever love him like he loves me… And it scares me that he won't take 'no' for an answer."

She didn't say a word for a few minutes. She picked up a bouquet of dried flowers from the ground, crumbled them, and spread them on his grave. She blew the rest of the crumbled flowers from her hand. The wind picked up the flowers, and Veronica watched them as they scattered away. Dear wind… Pick me up and fly me to heaven… "Thanks for listening, Don. I really miss talking to you… I miss you so much… I wish I could talk to you again…" The wind gusted and Veronica closed her eyes. She felt like Don was hugging her from behind. "I love you too…"

_________________________________

**Veles Restaurant and Bar**

Roman Sorokin walked into his family restaurant with his bodyguards. The hostess saw him walking in and scurried out of his path. He walked confidently to the kitchen, and then to the back office. His wife, Zena, followed him inside with her children; the babysitter wasn't far behind. Zena looked bored, and didn't bother to question her husband when he walked straight to the back. She was used to eating without him while he took care of business. Her children ran around the restaurant; the babysitter tried to control them, to no avail. Zena snapped her fingers and ordered a glass of bourbon. She watched as Lev Sorokin's young wife, Mischka, with her dark eyeliner and overly tanned skin, made her grand entrance into the restaurant. Mischka made a beeline towards her table, avoiding Zena's children, who were now shrieking as they ran around and underneath the tables. Lev's teenage emo son, Dax, walked in sullenly and sat down next to his step-mother.

"Sorry I'm late. I was at the spa. Is Lev here?" She kissed both Zena's cheeks and sat next to her. She snapped her fingers too and ordered a glass of bourbon. Zena rolled her eyes discreetly. Mischka always copied her behavior, trying to be the best mob wife.

"I dunno. I just got here." She checked her Blackberry and tried to tune out Mischka's boring story about her spa day.

"All the brothers are here?" Mischka asked, looking around. "Where's Blondie?"

"Who?"

"Gory's wife – Little Miss Perfect," Mischka scoffed. "I don't see what Gory sees in her."

_I don't see what Uncle Lev sees in you, you whore,_ Zena thought bitterly. "I don't think she's coming. Gory never takes her to any family luncheons, dinners or gatherings, except weddings and funerals."

"He took her to that Chinese restaurant, and we weren't invited," Mischka told her. She smacked Dax's head so he wouldn't slouch. Dax rolled his eyes and ate a piece of breadstick.

"It's an exclusive establishment; I don't think they'd allow my kids to run around there."

"What? And I'm not exclusive enough?" Zena looked at the younger woman. Mischka was wearing tacky jewelry and leopard prints clothes. Her new breasts were basically up to her neck, and she was checking her teeth for lipstick with a butter knife. Zena gulped her bourbon, and hoped that her husband would be finished with the meeting soon.

Roman walked into the big office behind the kitchen, and saw that Valentin was arguing with Gorya already. Valentin was screaming at Gorya, while Gorya calmly smirked. Uncle Lev sat behind a big heavy desk, not saying anything while he watched his nephews argue. Valentin made a movement like he was going to punch his brother. But Gorya didn't even flinch, just staring at him coldly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Roman grabbed Valentin's fist. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"This _Svoloch_ thinks he's the king!" Valentin spat.

"I am the king, you little twit." Gorya crossed his arms in front of his chest and sneered.

Valentin was about to strike, when Uncle Lev told them with a heavy voice, "That's enough." Gorya looked at his uncle and raised his eyebrow. This was the first time his uncle had actually said anything to separate the boys. Valentin huffed and released himself from Roman. "Please take your seats. There is something I want to say to you boys." Roman, Gorya, and Valentin sat in front of Uncle Lev. Valentin kicked Gorya's leg discreetly, which made Gorya want to punch his little brother. But he restrained himself.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Roman asked.

"You may have read the news about the deaths of lawyers in many Italian families on the East and West Coasts, over the past few months." The three men watched their uncle intently. "We never stick our noses in their business, and they never stick theirs in ours. If someone is whacking these Italians, we don't care." Uncle Lev lit his pipe and then leaned back in his chair. "There is news from our family in Brighton Beach, that it seems they are now targeting us – there are many reports that the elders are being targeted. And not just our family; other Bratvas on the East Coast are also being targeted. There was an attempt on Samuel Yakovlevich a few weeks ago, our cousin from the East. We think this might be connected with the Italians, but we're not taking any chances."

"Any chance this might be random?" Gorya asked.

"We don't know. As you know, last month I attended a gathering of many Bratvas in Vegas - including our rivals. And they voiced the same concern: someone is probably trying to get rid of us. I don't know whether it's the government, feds, or even other Bratvas."

Valentin was fidgeting in his chair. As much he liked being a part of the powerful Sorokin family, deep down inside he was actually afraid of everything. Roman and Gorya were the ruthless ones; his big brothers were much calmer handling any situation. Gorya was much colder than his two brothers – Roman was a hot head, but could still control himself. "Um, are we safe?"

"I don't know. In the mean time, you need to take care of your own families. Protect your wives, children, and your friends at any cost." Uncle Lev smoked his pipe and exhaled it. "There is a possibility they are targeting the commandant." He looked to his three nephews. "When your father died, I took over the business and everything in this family. If there's an attempt on my life…"

"Uncle…" Roman began.

"If there's an attempt on my life, the family needs an automatic leadership. This is why I called you boys, because one of you will be my replacement." The three brothers went silent. Roman and Valentin glanced at Gorya, who was sitting in the middle. Uncle Lev had always favored Gorya in handling business, as he was the most meticulous and calculated. That was why it was so surprising when Uncle Lev pointed to their oldest brother, Roman. "Your father probably would want this, as this is tradition. Roman, you will be my next in line."

Roman smiled, and Valentin grinned. Gorya did NOT look happy.

"Thank you, Uncle. I will not let you down," Roman said.

"You're welcome, Roman. We've always known that you would take over the family business someday. Your father and I were inseparable. We were like Romulus and Remus… your father loved ancient Roman history, which was why he named you Roman. We thought that because you are his first born, you should take over. And your brothers will help – that's how family works."

"When will this be official?" Valentin asked.

"Soon. We're going to have a family gathering with the Bratvas, here in Neptune; that is when we will announce it officially." Uncle Lev stood up, and the men stood up also. Uncle Lev kissed his nephews on the cheeks. Valentin and Roman hugged each other, and Gorya offered his hand to his older brother.

"Congrats, Roman."

Roman took his hand and shook it. "Thanks, bro." His eyes were sparkling, and he was smirking. Uncle Lev hadn't picked Gorya as the next commandant; it must have pissed him off – which made Roman and Valentin happy.

Gorya walked out into the restaurant, after he'd bid goodbye to his uncle. His older and younger brother stayed in the office, celebrating. Uncle Lev narrowed his eyes at Gorya's behavior. He needed to be careful handling Gorya. Gorya was much like him – cold and calculating.

Who knew what Gorya would do?

__________________________________

**Sorokin Mansion**

Gorya walked into the mansion and fist-bumped his bodyguard, Lancelot, a huge African American man. Gorya handed him his briefcase. As he walked into the hallway, he smelled something delicious. "I thought Oleg had the day off?"

"Mrs. Vee is baking." Lancelot grinned and bit off a piece of chocolate chip cookie.

Gorya widened his eyes but didn't comment. He walked towards the kitchen, the delicious smell teasing his nose. He thought that it was good that Veronica was keeping herself busy; she'd been angry and hysterical yesterday, after someone had pulled a prank on Sheriff Mars and the Mayor on LIVE television.

Someone had shot Mayor Alphonse Gonzales, Sheriff Mars, and the other officials at the press conference with paintballs. Even the reporters had gotten shot. It had been a drive-by shooting, gangster style, and the shooter had used a machine gun filled with paintballs. Everyone had been in a panic. They'd thought someone was trying to kill them. And it had all happened LIVE, right before the Mayor was about to give a statement about the recent string of pranks. Apparently, in the course of one night, someone had vandalized both Neptune High and the City Hall. The person had used Cassidy Casablancas' poster, spraying everything with paint and adding some kind of threatening messages. The news hadn't reported what kind of messages were written, but after Veronica had watched the news, she'd gone ballistic.

**_Flashback_ **

Gorya would have gotten hit in the head with a flying ashtray, if he hadn't ducked quickly enough.

Veronica saw him and gritted her teeth. _"Would you mind getting out of the room so you won't get hit?"_ she asked her husband.

_"What the hell, Veronica?"_ He looked around their bedroom; there was broken glass and debris scattered everywhere.

_"Didn't you watch the news?"_ she asked. _"Someone is trying to kill my dad!"_

Gorya looked at her like she was crazy. _"Babe, I saw the news. Nobody is trying to kill your dad…"_ Before he could finish, he saw Veronica's eyes bulge at his statement. He reacted very fast, ducking as she flung her shoe over his head. _"Veronica!"_

_"How can you say that!"_ she screamed. _"I'm gonna find out who is responsible for this no matter what!"_ She threw another shoe at the wall, instead of at her husband. She was about to leave the room when Gorya grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. _"Gory, let go of me!"_

_"Not until you calm the fuck down!"_ He hugged her while she struggled. After a few minutes, she calmed down and buried her face into his chest. _"He's okay, Veronica…" ___he finally said. _"It was a stupid prank done by a crazy person. Let the police handle this."_

_"I gotta talk to him."_

Gorya flinched. 

It would be a bad idea if Veronica found out that he'd banned Keith and Wallace from seeing her. _"Veronica… I don't think that's a good idea."_ Gorya was used to Veronica's sudden changes of mood, so he didn't say anything when she pushed him away and stormed out of the bedroom. _"Great."_ Then he cursed to himself in Russian. 

Gorya was sleeping in the pool house that night. 

**_Present_ **

Gorya walked into the kitchen to find Veronica, baking dozens of cookies. "I'm home," he greeted. Veronica turned around and smiled. _Oh, good. She's not throwing knives at me._ Gorya thought she looked sexy wearing an apron. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. He kissed her head, and wiped flour from her nose with his hand. "You look delicious." 

"I baked some chocolate chip cookies and snicker-doodles," she told him, putting a cookie into his mouth. Gorya bit the cookie, and his eyes rolled back. Veronica was a good baker, and her desserts always tasted heavenly. His family might not like her, but they all admitted that her baking talent was out of this world. 

"You baked a lot," he observed, looking at the messy kitchen. Veronica pulled a batch of hot cookies from the oven. Gory noticed a box of snicker-doodles on the table. "Is that for the boys?" he asked. His wife always looked after his bodyguards. 

"I already gave them a whole basket of cookies." She placed some cookies into a box and tied it with a ribbon. "This is for Dad, Alicia, and Darrell. I'm going over their house to give them these." 

That made him quiet. He lowered his head and looked at the flour-covered floor. 

If Keith told Veronica that his bodyguards had threatened him and Wallace, ordering them to stop seeing her, it would be BAD. Boris and Lancelot had been very… persuasive. Wallace was still pissed off at Gorya, but Keith had pretended to disown Veronica so Gorya would leave them alone. It made her sad, and sometimes he caught her crying when she thought he wasn't looking. But he couldn't afford to lose her – Keith and Wallace were adamant that Veronica had to leave him. There was no way he would allow her family to separate them. 

Gorya loved Veronica so much. 

He remembered the first time they met... Veronica was broken, like him. 

They had been through a lot over the past few years. He knew that Veronica might not love him the way he loved her. It was hard for her to say 'I love you', even though they'd been married for three years now. It made him jealous every time Veronica visited her late husband's grave. One time, he'd followed her to the cemetery and found her crying at Lamb's grave. It had made him sick to his stomach to find out that she still loved the former sheriff, even though she was married to HIM now. 

He'd banned her family from even making contact with her. He'd only allowed Darrell to see her at all because he knew that Darrell wouldn't jeopardize their relationship; Darrell was only a boy, and he wasn't trying to get caught up in their drama. But Keith and Wallace… 

If Veronica knew that his bodyguards had beat up Wallace, there would be hell to pay. Veronica would leave him, divorce him, or maybe worse. It was a risk he couldn't take. 

"I'll come with you," he said. 

Veronica looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I haven't seen your family for a while… Especially after what happened to your dad yesterday…And you need my support," he lied. 

Veronica hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for doing this!" Gorya didn't reply, but hugged her back tightly. Keith had better cooperate with this sham, if he wanted Gorya to leave his family alone. He gave her a peck on her lips, which made her smile brightly. Gorya would do anything to prevent Veronica from leaving him. He knew that everyone loved Veronica. 

But Gorya Sorokin never shared. 

_______________________________________

**Mars Residence**

Veronica sat in the back of the limo with Gorya, fidgeting. She was so nervous about visiting her family again. She hadn't seen her dad and Alicia for almost a year. She saw Darrell on a daily basis; but ever since she'd married Gorya, and Keith had disowned her, she'd hardly seen the rest of her family. Alicia always told her that Keith was busy, and didn't have time to see her. It devastated her that her father refused to see her.

Veronica didn't know that Gorya was behind it; that he was the reason why Keith wouldn't see her. Keith had to lie so that Gorya could have full control.

They finally arrived at Keith and Alicia's house. Before Veronica had married Lamb, she'd stayed in that house for a while. It had a nice backyard and swimming pool.

Veronica huffed and puffed to prepare herself. Gorya didn't say anything, just glanced at her. He was worried that her father would say something – but hopefully Keith would understand that telling Veronica about the threats and the beating would have great consequences. "Are you okay?"

Veronica looked at Gorya. She nodded. "Thanks for being here with me, Gory."

Gorya kissed her softly. "Anything for you."

Both of them climbed out of the limo and approached the house. They walked onto the front porch. She carried the snicker-doodles box, which had a pretty bow on it. Veronica exhaled and knocked on the door. She wasn't expecting Wallace to open the door.

"Veronica?"

"Wallace!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Wallace was at a loss for words, especially when he noticed Gorya standing next to Veronica. His eyes narrowed when he saw Veronica's husband. He immediately went into defensive mode. "I could ask you the same thing… but more importantly, what is HE doing here?" Gorya looked at Wallace like he was bored. But Wallace knew better; Gorya was giving him a warning look – say anything to Veronica, and his family would get hurt.

Veronica glanced at both men uncomfortably. "Umm… Where is everyone?"

"Pops is still with the Mayor… Darrell is out. And Mom is shopping. We're house-sitting for a while," Wallace answered reluctantly. He was still standing in front of the door, not letting them into the house.

"Is Claudette here too? And… Theodore?" she asked Wallace carefully.

Wallace raised his eyebrow. "How do you know about Theo?"

Veronica blinked. "Darrell told me… Congratulations, Wallace. I'm so happy for you."

Wallace's eyes softened. He wanted to hug Veronica so badly, and tell her everything about his son. But Gorya was standing next to her, and Wallace had to restrain himself. "Thank you, Veronica," he said softly.

Gorya didn't congratulate him, but Veronica didn't notice. Her eyes widened as she saw Claudette walk up behind Wallace, holding Theodore. "Veronica! How nice of you to come!" Wallace's wife was a very pretty African American woman. Claudette was nice, and friendly, and she and Wallace were very compatible with each other. Especially since they both worked with the Invisible Children organization in Africa. Claudette kissed Veronica's cheek, and even greeted Gorya. "Gory, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you Claudette?" Gorya politely answered.

Wallace definitely disliked that Gorya was speaking to his wife, but he didn't say anything. He was watching Gorya carefully, just in case he even looked at his baby the wrong way. Theodore was around 6 months old, and he was clutching his mother's shirt. Wallace was in protective mode, especially with Gorya in front of them. Claudette was about to invite Veronica and Gorya in, but Wallace's stern look shut her up.

"Is this… Is this Theo?" Veronica was mesmerized by Theodore. He was a cute baby, with big brown eyes like Wallace. He had a nose like Claudette.

"Yes, my little prince." Claudette gave her baby a kiss. She smiled at Veronica. "Would you like to hold him? He's never seen his Auntie before," she said, glancing at Wallace. Her husband didn't say anything, but Wallace had an unspoken conversation with his wife.

_What the hell are you doing?_ Wallace looked at his wife.

_Don't be like that, Boo. This is Veronica._ Claudette offered her baby to Veronica.

Veronica immediately gave the box of snicker-doodles to Gorya, and held Theo in her arms. She laughed happily and gave him a kiss. "Hi, Theo… I'm your Auntie Veronica. How are you, handsome?" Theodore chortled and put his hand on her mouth, which she gingerly kissed. Gorya watched the interaction and his heart began to beat very fast. The image of her holding their baby suddenly crossed his mind, and his breath hitched. Theodore pulled her hair, and Claudette had to save her before he pulled harder. Veronica watched as the baby laughed and felt heartache when she let him go. "He's beautiful," she whispered, almost crying.

Theodore started to whine and struggle in his mother's arms. "Oops, I better take care of him. It's nice to see you again, Veronica."

"You too, Claudette." Veronica waved to Theodore. "Bye, bye, baby…" But Claudette had already run inside with her wailing son. "He looks just like you, Wallace," she told him.

Wallace just nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I'd love to invite you in. But the house is really messy right now…"

"I don't mind messy, Wallace."

"The baby is fussing, and I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Veronica realized that Wallace didn't want her to come into the house, and she felt like someone was piercing her heart with arrows. "Oh… Okay."

"Sorry, Vee. I mean, you caught us at a bad time."

"That's okay. I mean, we can talk here on the front porch," Veronica said quietly. Wallace set his jaw. He would LOVE to invite Veronica in, or even just talk; but Gorya's presence was making him uncomfortable.

Gorya sighed and gave Veronica the box. "I'll wait in the limo, okay babe?"

"No, wait – Gory, please." But Gorya was already walking back to the limo, parked across the street. Veronica turned to Wallace with a pleading look. "Wallace, come on… don't be like that."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"You don't want us in the house."

"No, I don't want HIM in the house. I'm fine with you coming in."

"Wallace…"

"This is our house, Veronica. I can forbid him to come over." Just like your husband forbid us to see you, Wallace thought angrily. "If you don't like that, then you have a problem."

"Are we still doing this? It's been 3 years… Why do you hate him?"

Wallace looked at Veronica in disbelief. "WHY? You wanna know why? For starters, he's in the fucking MAFIA!" Veronica looked down and winced. She couldn't argue with that – Gorya was part of a mafia family.

"I know what he is… but if you look past that…" she said quietly.

"No, Veronica. I can't get passed the fact that he kills people for a living," Wallace told her off. Veronica flinched. What would Wallace do if he found out that she herself killed people too? What would her dad think?

"Then don't look at him… Look at me… How about me? I'm still your best friend – at least, I'd like to think that… and you're my brother. You're my family, Wallace."

"Veronica, you chose him over us. Can you imagine how we feel?" Wallace argued.

Veronica started to sniffle. "All my life I've always had to choose sides. When Lilly died, I chose a side and everyone shunned me." She looked at him with misty eyes. "And you were my only friend back then… I miss that friend…" Her voice cracked. "I miss you, Wallace."

_I miss you too, Veronica… But I can't jeopardize my family,_ he thought sadly. "I'm sorry Veronica. I think it's a bad idea that you're here. I'll never understand what you see in him." He looked at her hard. "You have changed. Old Veronica would have done anything to put him behind bars, not MARRY him!"

"Are we going to have this same argument, Wallace? It's been THREE years, get over it!" she said, frustrated.

"What is it, anyway? Do you even love him? I can't believe you're so blind!" Wallace challenged her. He knew that the concept of love was very hard for Veronica.

Veronica didn't answer, but she was on the verge of crying. "Look, I'm not here to argue. I'm here to see whether Dad is okay after he was pranked, and I wanna know whether Darrell has had any progress on the case." Veronica lifted up the box. "And I baked these… for all of you…" Her lips began to quiver.

Wallace wanted to give her a hug, but he had to be strong and protect his family. Even when it hurt Veronica in the process. But she should have known that her husband was a snake in the grass. "Pops is fine. He's investigating this, along with the Mayor. Darrell has been fired from the investigation – both from Clemmons and from Dad. They think it's too dangerous for him." Wallace kept his voice flat, ignoring the box of snicker-doodles that Veronica was holding out to him.

"Okay…" Veronica nodded. "Just tell them, I will help if they want me."

She continued to hold the box out to Wallace, but he shook his head. "I can't accept that, Veronica."

"Why not?"

"Veronica, you may already know this – but Feds are watching your husband's family all the time. Do you know what would happen if I accepted a gift from a mobsters wife?"

"For God's sake, Wallace! It's only a box of snicker-doodles!" she cried in frustration. "Don't do this. Don't make this harder."

"Divorce him, Veronica," Wallace said, his voice serious. "He's a snake. Old Veronica would leave his ass in a heartbeat. You're supposed to be the Superfly!"

Veronica wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheek. "What, leave him or be disowned – is that it?" Wallace didn't answer. But his stance and his look explained it all. "I can't… He needs me. And I need him," she said quietly.

Wallace swallowed. "There you have it. You've made your choice."

Veronica was sobbing now. "Please, Wallace… Don't do this. I'm alone… I need my family too." She hiccupped and cried at the same time. "I miss all of you… I love you… Please… don't kick me out of our family. I don't have anyone else."

"You have Gory. I hope you're happy now." Wallace stepped back and closed the door. Veronica sobbed hard, kneeling down on the front porch while she clutched the box.

"Wallace… PLEASE!" she cried. "I can't do this, please Wallace – I need you!" She banged on the door. "Wallace! Please, let me talk to you…" Her chest was in pain. "Wallace… please… please… don't shut me out…"

Claudette watched her husband sit on the floor with his back against the door. He was crying without making a sound. She crouched beside him and hugged him tightly. "Claudette… Don't let me open that door and pull her in. Please," he whispered. His wife nodded sadly, and wiped the tears from his cheek with her thumb. "God, forgive me."

Veronica's cries subsided. She sniffled and stood up. She was still holding the box of snicker-doodles. She looked at the box with the pretty bow sadly. She then put the box on the floor, and left the house. She crossed the street hurriedly and climbed into the limo, into Gorya's arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried hard.

Gorya hugged her and kissed her on the head. "It's okay… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…" he mumbled into her hair.

He nodded to Boris, who was driving the limo, and they pulled away. Gory thanked the sky that Wallace was holding up his end of the bargain.

This was much better. It was according to plan – With her family out of the picture, Gorya became her sole attention.

Gorya felt relief in his heart, that his wife was never going to leave him…

________________________________

**One Block from Mars Residence**

Gabriel took off his headphones. He'd been listening to the conversation between Wallace and Veronica using a portable satellite hearing device. His partner watched as the limo drove away from the neighborhood. "Well, that was…" Gabriel shook his head.

"Yeah."

"Poor Veronica…" Gabriel commented.

"Poor Veronica? How about poor Wallace? He's between a rock and a hard place," Dante argued.

"Yeah, of course. But Veronica doesn't know anything; the reason why her family shunned her."

"I dunno, man. If you lie down with dogs, you'll get fleas. I'm just sayin'."

"So you're sayin' that she deserves it?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're implying that. She's a killer, she's married to a mobster, and now her family doesn't want anything to do with her- so she deserves it?"

"You said it, not me."

Gabriel exhaled loudly. "Just drive. All of this drama makes me sick."

"Hey, you're the one who has a crush on her."

"Fuck. Off."

__________________________________

****  
_Flashback, 2007_

**Shooting Range**

Veronica looked at the target in front of her.

Her hands shook as she was held the heavy gun. She was wearing goggles and a headset. Her target seemed to be moving, even though it was really just her hands that were moving. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She gritted her teeth and started to shoot.

The powerful gun almost knocked her out.

The bullet missed and didn't even hit the target. She almost fell down, but someone came up behind her and steadied her. Veronica jumped and side stepped away from the guy. _"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out."_ He raised his hands. _"You almost flew away there."_

Veronica looked at him warily. She'd seen him several times on campus. He was the mafia kid who always hung out in the quad with his asshole friends. _"Thanks,"_ she muttered. She turned around to get ready again.

_"Ah, I don't think…"_ He started, reaching out to help her. But she flinched from his touch, and he immediately backed away. He raised his hands again and looked at her. _"I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Not with that gun in your hands – I just wanna help."_ Veronica didn't answer. She looked at him questioningly and carefully. _"Look, can I?"_ He touched her elbow and guided her carefully. _"You need to be like this…"_ He adjusted her stance. _"You need to have a firm grip and also stand your ground. Focus on the target… don't close your eyes – open them both so you will get a better shot…"_ He slowly guided her. Veronica didn't say anything, just allowing him to guide her, although she was watching him cautiously. One wrong move and she would kick his nuts. He steadied her elbows so they wouldn't shake. His face was so close to her, he could smell her hair. _"Just… concentrate on which part of him you wanna hurt…"_ Veronica froze at his words. She glanced at him, but he was still looking at the target. He slowly let her go. _"Imagine that this next shot will kill him."_ Veronica closed her eyes for a bit and then she opened her eyes.

She pulled the trigger and shot the target.

Bullseye.

Veronica exhaled in relief. She looked at him; he seemed proud. _"Thank you…"_

He shrugged. _"No problem."_ He pointed at her gun. _"That gun is too powerful for you."_

_"It's my dad's."_

_"You need a more suitable gun for you,"_ he told her.

Veronica shook her head. _"I don't think so… I just need to practice, that's all."_

_A gun, Veronica? A gun? You're crazy…_

He reached into his pocket and produced a card. He handed it to Veronica. _"If you need anything… Gimme a call."_

Veronica shook her head. _"I don't think so."_

He looked at her intently. _"The trial is coming to an end soon, right?"_ She looked at him in anger, but he ignored her look. _"You do know that they will set him free? After all, he's a judge's son."_ Veronica didn't answer, but she looked away. She took off her goggles and her headset. _"I know how these things work. You won't get your justice."_

_"And of course being connected – connected, like you – you know all about it, right?"_ Veronica spat. _"I know who you are."_

_"We have our own justice,"_ he shrugged.

_"No, thanks."_

He nodded and smiled. _"Suit yourself."_

Veronica watched him as he walked away from her. The she looked at the target. There was a big hole in the head.

_____________________________

****  
_Present, 2016_

**Orion Suite**

Logan woke up with a headache and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't figure out where he was. I really gotta stop drinking, he thought, groaning. He realized that he wasn't in his own hotel room. He'd just decided to head to the bathroom, when he heard someone snoring lightly next to him.

Logan blinked his eyes, and saw that a woman was sleeping next to him.

He immediately looked down, and sighed in relief when he discovered that he was still wearing his own clothes. He looked at her, too, thankful that she wasn't naked or anything. It seemed there hadn't been any hanky panky. As tempting as it was, he didn't need a one night stand. He looked at her curiously – who was the woman? Yesterday, he remembered getting back from Dick's penthouse and promising to have dinner with Mac…

_Holy crap, it's Mac!_

Logan watched as the brunette girl flung her arm onto his stomach, resting comfortably while still snoring. _Dick is gonna kill me…_  



	9. Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick announcement: this chapter is a FLASHFORWARD. So don't be alarmed, you're not missing a chapter or anything. I just want to show Logan and Veronica's distant future. The next chapters will NOT have anymore flashforward. Thanks for your attention!

**_Flash-forward,  
Beach house (undisclosed location)_ **

It was 6 AM, the sky was still dark, and it was cold in the beach house as the fire from the fireplace was already gone. Two figures -- a man and a woman -- slept in a bed near the fireplace. The man was spooning the woman, and he was breathing evenly. His arm was draped over her stomach, as he embraced her as if he didn't want to let her go.  
The blonde woman opened her eyes, woke up, and she squirmed a bit. The man tightened his embrace. She sighed and rubbed his arm softly.

"Logan…" She said quietly. Logan Echolls nuzzled his head to her hair and kissed her cheek. She chuckled and kissed his cheek too. "Logan, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Stay…" He mumbled. She smiled from his mumbling. She brushed her nose over his, and then kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmmm… do that again."

"Logan, I need to pee.” She said with a whiny voice. Logan groaned and let her go. She climbed down from the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom; she muttered how cold the wooden floor was.

Logan opened his eyes and saw her retreat to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. How lucky was he to wake up next to a beautiful woman and the woman was Veronica Mars? He stretched and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw his cell phone on the bedside table, and checked it out. He frowned when he saw that he had so many missed calls and text messages. Patricia, Keith, Wallace, Dick, and Mac had sent him text messages and left many voice messages. He read the text messages and was very disturbed by them. 

Logan glanced to the bathroom; he could hear Veronica humming a song as he heard the faucet was turned on.

He listened to the voice messages. Most of them were saying the same things, 'where are you?', 'please call me back', 'is Veronica there with you?', 'you need to go home now', and many more. Logan deleted the voice messages and the text messages. He closed his eyes for a while and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

He couldn't go home. Not right now… not from this heaven. If this were a dream, then Logan wouldn't want to wake up from it.

Logan walked to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast for them. The beach house belonged to him, a hideout place where he could go surfing and recollect himself after an assignment. It was a modern beach house where he installed alarm systems and cameras around the perimeter. There were no neighbors near the house; the place was very secluded. Only white sands and palm trees with blue water as far as the eyes could see.

It was his private paradise – and now it was their private paradise.

Logan could imagine living here forever with Veronica. The thought made him smile. He was so happy to have Veronica here.

Veronica walked out from the bathroom, already washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She saw Logan was standing in front of the stove and cooking them some breakfast. She smiled and approached him from behind and gave him a hug.

"For me?" She childishly asked, and Logan laughed.

"Are you kidding? All of these foods are for you, and we can last until lunch." He joked. She stuck her tongue out and stole a piece of bacon.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Make fun of my eating habit!" The bacon was very crispy, and she appreciated it. "Hmm, delicious." She gave Logan a peck on the cheek. "Why don't you go to the bathroom, and I'll prepare the breakfast outside at the patio?"

Logan gave her a quick kiss, "Awesome." He then walked to the bathroom to do his business.

It was very normal, and they were like a normal couple.

But they weren't a normal couple. Even Veronica knew it, and she heard the tiny voice behind her brain that what she was doing was risky.

As she was putting plates, fruit basket, toasts, coffee and even a small vase of flowers on the patio table, her cell phone buzzed. She glanced towards inside the house and checked her phone out. Her heart tightened a bit as she read a text message from him:

"WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE LET ME KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALRIGHT."

Veronica swallowed and closed her eyes. With a heavy breath, she deleted the text message. She poured a cup of coffee for herself and sat down at the table when her phone buzzed again. She sighed and read the text message:

"TALK TO ME, PLEASE. I MISS YOU…"

Veronica stared at the text message for a while, and then deleted the message. She drank her coffee carefully as it was still hot and she looked at the horizon. She saw the beautiful view in front of her; the water was sparkling like crystals and the wind breezed softly. It was a very good morning and Veronica thought that she would never leave this paradise ever again.

Her phone buzzed again. She looked at the phone vibrated on the table. This time was a phone call. She already put it on silent, but the vibration seemed to shake her heart. She waited for a while, and then the buzzing stopped, followed by another sound. It was another text message. She opened it and read the text message:

"VERONICA, I AM SORRY…I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT DID I DO? PLEASE TALK TO ME. I'M GOING CRAZY NOT KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU. TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY…"

She stared again at the text message. Suddenly her eyes felt hot with tears, and she immediately wiped them out before Logan walked out from the bathroom and saw her teary. Her phone buzzed again and she was afraid to read what was next:

"I LOVE YOU… PLEASE COME HOME."

She then turned off her cell phone and pulled out the battery and the SIM card. She chucked them to the bushes. She wouldn't risk him or anybody else tracking her down. Veronica let out a shaky breath and then composed herself. This was a good morning, and she wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

"Oh, you're not eating yet? I'm surprised." Logan walked to the patio, teasing her.

Veronica pouted, "Hey!" Logan bent down and kissed her softly. They had been together for almost half a month now, and he never got tired of kissing her. As they sat and ate their breakfast, Veronica said, "So what's the plan for today?"

Logan gave her a smoldering look, which made her laugh. "I dunno… I'm happy enough spending some time with you in bed."

"As much I like lying down in bed all day and being a lazy beach bum, we need to do some grocery shopping too." She said.

"Or we can have sex." Logan shrugged as he bit into his toast. Veronica laughed when he suggested that. "What? I didn't hear you complain last night. And the night before. And the night before before that."

"You perv."

Both of them fell into easy conversation afterwards. They talked about the weather, the ocean, the shows they watched last night, the books they were reading, and much more. It was a comfortable situation for both of them.

"Do you wanna walk around, check out the scenery?" Logan pointed an area near the cliff. "We haven't checked that place, right?" Veronica agreed and then both of them cleaned the table and put the dishes away, and then they walked leisurely to a spot where Logan was pointing. 

Both of them were holding hands, and sometimes he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and whispered some things. Veronica couldn't hear what he was saying because the sound of waves was loud. But it didn't matter because they didn't need to say anything at all as long they were together.

"You should teach me how to surf!" She said as they were walking hand in hand.

Logan pulled her close and kissed her while walking along the beach. "Absolutely. This afternoon, okay? We can see the sunset too."

"Lovely." She kissed him back.

They picked up some shells along the shore, and then threw them to the ocean. They walked on the sandy beach and sometimes they chased each other, laughing. Logan picked her up and threw her to his shoulder as she shrieked and laughed.

Sometimes she put her arms around his neck, and then he spun her around.

They were happy and wishing that it would last.

They finally arrived at the area, and Veronica ran to investigate. "Look, it's a cave!"

There was a small cave, with stalagmites and slippery rocks. Veronica peered to the gloom and grimaced. "I hope there's no dragon or something here.” She gave a fake shudder. Logan looked inside and stood at the mouth of the cave.

"Nah, sea monster wouldn't fit. It's a small cave – look it stops right there." He showed her that the cave was indeed small. Logan helped Veronica walk into the cave and carefully guided her on the slippery rocks. Veronica almost slipped but Logan held her.

When she looked up and tried to adjust her eyes in the dark cave, she saw Logan looking down at her. They didn't say anything for a while. He held her by the waist, and she held him by the arms. Logan dipped his head down and kissed her deeply. Veronica kissed him back and scooted closer to him, as he wrapped his arms around her.

When they finally reached for air, she buried her face to his chest. "Logan…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me again…" She whispered. "Promise me…"

"I promise.” He said and kissed her forehead slowly. Then he kissed her nose, and then her lips again. "I love you, Veronica. I love you.” He said quietly. When she didn't answer, he looked down at her. "Do you love me?” His voice was tiny.

Veronica didn't answer for a full five seconds, he noted. And when she answered, his chest tightened. "Yeah…” They went quiet for a while.

They were holding on to each other in that cave, away from outside world. It seemed surreal.

"We can stay here forever." Logan said in a quiet tone, afraid of breaking the spell. "Away from everyone else." Desperation seeped through his words.

Veronica lowered her head and leaned her forehead to his chest. "What about Neptune?"

"I don't care about Neptune." He said, a bit tersely. "I care about us."

"Sooner or later we have to go back." She whispered.

"No, we don't have to." He rubbed his hands to her arms. "We can stay here."

Veronica sighed to his chest. "What about my family?" 

Logan didn't answer at first as he looked outside the cave and watched the waves crashing down the rocks. "Veronica… are you happy? Here with me?

She looked at him in the eyes, and said, "Yes. I am happy."

"Then your family wants you to be happy… I promise I would make you happy, Veronica." He whispered. His fingers brushed away her hair from her face. He leaned his forehead to hers and they stood like that, seemed like forever. Logan wished time would stop and he could preserve this moment forever. He realized that he couldn't lose her. He loved her, and she loved him. Nothing could separate them, not anymore.

So why did he feel an impending doom on the horizon?


	10. Purple Rain

**Orion Suite**

You'd think a decade was a long time- but it wasn't, actually. Time really flew by as you got older. Logan felt that he'd grown up so fast; he hadn't really had a childhood. He'd had his first drink when he was ten years old; courtesy of one of the many Hollywood parties he'd attended at the time. He'd seen that Trina was drinking, so he'd followed suit.

Logan had his first smoke when he was twelve; Lilly taught him how to smoke a cigarette – she taught him how to smoke sexily, by blowing smoke from the corner of her lips. It was sexy back then, but it was ridiculous now.

He'd lost his virginity when he was thirteen to an au pair from Germany named Liesl. She was sixteen and she'd lived with the Echolls. Logan now suspected that she'd slept with Aaron too; but at the time, he'd never paid attention to his father's liaisons.

At sixteen, his ex-girlfriend Lilly had been murdered by his father. At seventeen, he'd had an affair with a married woman, who happened to be his best friend's step-mother. When he was eighteen, said best friend's brother tried to kill him and his ex-girlfriend, Veronica. On his twenty-first birthday, he'd killed a faceless and nameless soldier. By the time he was twenty-three, he'd become a professional hitman.

He really didn't have a normal life.

So now he was twenty-eight years old, and he felt that the burden of the world was on his shoulders. Ex-girlfriend dead, parents dead, and classmates dead – and he killed for a living.

If Logan were normal, he would concentrate on his movies and become the best writer/director that he could. But he was anything but normal. He preferred killing bad people (at least, people who were bad in his eyes), and he justified his actions by telling himself that he was doing the world some good. At least one more scumbag won't live to ruin other people's lives, he convinced himself every time there was an assignment.

And yet, while he was out 'saving the world', his own friends had been helpless. He wasn't there to protect them. He wasn't there to help them.

Logan was watching Mac from the corner of the room. He was sitting on a comfy chair while she slept. He was pondering his own life as he watched her. The woman was still the same as she'd been back then- pretty. Logan couldn't blame Dick for falling in love with her. He wondered why he'd never paid attention to her before; she could have been his friend and ally. She'd always been loyal to her friends.

_**Flashback,  
Last night at Veles Restaurant** _

Dinner was going well, although there was a lingering feeling of awkwardness for both of them- because they hadn't exactly been friends from the beginning. They were friends by association, through Dick, who hadn't been able to make it to dinner because he was with his father.

Dick had already sent five text messages to Logan; all of the messages were basically the same:

_DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID LOGAN, OR I WILL CUT YOU. I MEAN IT, DUDE._

Logan read the text messages grimly. _Asshole_ , he thought. There was no way he would hit on Mac. Mac was pretty, sure. But he would never do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Dick, especially now that they were trying to connect again.

Mac had also received a text message from Dick, which she'd smiled at when she read, because Dick was so sweet. He'd written:

_GOOD LUCK, MACARONI! REMEMBER; CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING._

_"I'm so sad that Dick isn't here,"_ Mac commented.

 _"Well, I'm okay with it. This gives us a chance to be alone,"_ Logan said, not realizing that his words were making her blush. _"Dick has been… avoiding the subject of Veronica. I can understand that, but I'm hoping you'll tell me everything…"_

_Of course_ , she thought. _It was always about Veronica…_ Strangely, Mac didn't feel jealous. She loved Veronica, and she understood that her life had been… well, not normal. Sometimes, as one of her best friends, Mac had an urge to protect Veronica from the evil in the world… Sadly, she couldn't do anything. The universe seemed to be against her. _"Logan… can we have a decent dinner first? Then I promise I'll tell you about what happened in the last 10 years."_

_"Of course."_ Logan raised his glass and they clink their glasses together. _"To friendship."_

Both of them got silent as they drank their wine. Mac was looking around while Logan stared at her. He frowned when he saw her blush. Logan thought that maybe she was embarrassed to be seen with him, at this restaurant. He wondered if Mac was a bit uncomfortable about dining with a celebrity. There was nothing to worry about, as Logan was not THAT famous- not like his father Aaron. Aaron was a movie star, so his face had been plastered everywhere. But Logan was a film director, for independent movies, so he was more of a behind-the-scenes man. Casual fans wouldn't recognize him.

_"I'm surprised you wanted to eat here,_ " Mac began, while eating her Baklava dessert.

_"What do you mean?"_ Logan asked. Mac shrugged and looked around. She didn't recognize anybody, so maybe the Sorokin's weren't around. _"My manager recommended this place. So I thought… I mean, if you hate it…"_

_"No, no, no. It's not that,_ " Mac said hurriedly. She leaned forward a bit. _"It's just… you do know who owns this place, right?"_

_"No, I don't know,"_ he lied. He knew, of course, that the place belonged to the Sorokin family. He'd thought that he could try to look around and gather some information, while he was there.

Mac grimaced a bit and stage whispered, _"This restaurant belongs to Veronica's husband."_

Logan drank his wine. _"Really? Oh. Wow. Of all the places in Neptune…"_

_"Yeah…"_ Mac pursed her lips and looked around nervously.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. It's just… I feel outta my element,"_ she shrugged.

Logan pondered something that had been bugging him, and he decided to ask her. _"Listen, can I ask you something?"_

_"Uh oh."_

_"I promise, you can tell me everything after dinner. But I just wanna ask you about Veronica's husband."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Is he really… you know… connected?"_ Logan watched Mac nod slowly. _"Somehow I can't believe that Veronica would marry someone like that,"_ he said bitterly.

_"Logan… Veronica had been through a lot. And I hate to say this, but… she became a different person after Lamb died… and after all of the bad things that happened… Gory was the one who supported her and loved her."_ Logan looked away, feeling guiltily. He was supposed to be that man. Not Gorya Sorokin. _"But at the same time, he isolated her… He just wanted her for himself."_ Mac drank her wine. Her eyes were glimmering. _"He loved her so much; we could see it. But he never allowed anyone else to be close to her."_ She swallowed. _"Even her family and friends…"_

Logan grabbed Mac's hand to comfort her. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."_

She gulped the rest of her wine down and slammed the glass on the table. _"Damn it, now I need another drink!"_

**Present**

Mac stirred from her sleep and looked up. She realized that she was in her own room. Last night was a blur, but she remembered there was dinner, some drinking, and…

She immediately bolted upright with widened eyes. Oh, hell no.

Her bedroom door was open, and she could hear that someone was cooking. She cautiously climbed down from the bed and walked out of her room. She could see Logan, standing by the stove. He wore pants, but no shirt. His hair was wet; it seemed he'd just taken a shower.

Mac couldn't believe that she'd now seen Logan without his shirt on twice in her life.

She cleared her throat and Logan turned around. "Oh, hey. Good afternoon."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 3PM. We slept through the night and day." He gestured at her with a knowing look. Mac caught sight of her reflection in the hallway mirror and gasped. Her hair was a mess and her lipstick was smeared. She looked at Logan with wide eyes.

Logan bit his lip but he didn't say anything.

"Did we… Did we…"

"If you're asking whether we slept together because we were drunk like skunks, then the answer is no," Logan answered the unspoken question. "But…"

"Please don't say BUT. Nothing happened, RIGHT?" Mac asked in a panic.

Logan paused for a bit. "If you say so." Mac's mouth dropped open. "NO. Nothing happened," he hurriedly said, to calm her down.

"Logan, I'm sorry… Sometimes I do things that I'm not proud of when I'm drunk," Mac said with a pleading tone.

Logan smirked a bit and turned off the stove. "So when you told me that you liked me, you were lying?" Mac cursed loudly and bolted to her room, slamming the door. Logan grinned; he couldn't help teasing her. "Come on, Mac. I know I'm good looking. OF COURSE you like me, who wouldn't?" he boasted. "You did kiss me a bit, but hey – it was a good kiss. I have nothing to complain about."

"You creep!"

Logan laughed and put some stir fry into a bowl. "Come on, Mac. I'm just teasing. Nothing really happened. I was a perfect gentleman with you the whole night." Mac didn't answer or make a sound. Logan sighed, walked to her bedroom door and knocked softly. "We were tense last night; so we got drunk and you confessed that you like me. Thank you, I really am flattered. I mean, you're a really pretty girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you…"

Mac leaned her forehead against the door. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't remember everything that had happened last night. But she did have a vague memory of kissing Logan, for just a tiny moment. Logan hadn't kissed her back; he'd only held her and smiled. "I'm sorry…"

Logan frowned. "Why are you saying sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I kissed you…"

"Mac, if there is a person in this apartment who should say sorry, it's me. I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because…" Because his best friend was in love with her, and there was a chance he would say something that would break her heart. That was why he'd been teasing her; to try and soften the blow. "I only think of you as a friend."

Of course Mac knew that Logan didn't have feelings for her. She knew it and she'd prepared for it. Especially after last night, when they'd been talking about Veronica and what had happened in the last 10 years. But still… it sucked to hear him say it. "Yeah… I know," she murmured. Surprisingly, she didn't feel that disappointed. It was only a crush, not love. But again… it still sucked hearing the guy you liked didn't actually like you back. "Stupid Cindy…"

Logan leaned his forehead against the door. "You're not stupid. I'm the stupid one…"

"So I guess we both agree that we're stupid," Mac muttered.

Logan chuckled. "Hey, under different circumstances – who knows?"

Fat chance, she thought. He would still be thinking about Veronica. And she would probably have a date with some billionaire nerd who would bore her to death. "Did you cook something for me?"

"I made stir-fry vegetables. Damn, Mac. Your fridge only has veggies and yogurts." He stepped back to let Mac out of her room. He smirked at her as she pouted. Then he pinched her cheek, and earned himself a playful punch in the arm.

They'd bonded last night, over dinner and wine. And maybe there'd been some pot involved. Then they'd gone to her suite. They'd talked about their lives. Logan, of course, hadn't told her all of the details; he'd only spoken about his persona as a movie director. Mac had told him about her life as CEO of Neptune Connection. And then Logan had asked about their lives in Neptune.

Mac had told him about how Dick had stayed with the Mars family during freshman year of college, and how he'd gone to rehab for drugs and alcohol after Cassidy's death. Mac, Veronica and Wallace had helped him get through the whole ordeal.

Mac had cried when she'd told him about Veronica.

She hadn't finished her story, because Logan couldn't stand to see her crying. So he'd hugged and consoled her instead. They'd ended up drunk and wasted, plus high, which made her confess that she liked him. And then she'd kissed him. Logan hadn't kissed her back, but he had smiled. He'd actually carried her to bed and held her while she cried, until both of them fell asleep. Logan decided that he wouldn't tell Dick that Mac had a crush on him.

Logan pulled Mac to the couch and they sat together. He put his arm around her. Neither of them said anything as they shared a comfortable silence. He rubbed her arm soothingly. It was funny that tragedies could make people closer friends. "Thank you," Mac mumbled.

"For what?"

"For not freaking out," she said. "About Veronica, Dick, and everything…"

"And there was this thing where you kissed me..." he smirked.

She elbowed him. "Are you going to throw that in my face forever?"

"Yes." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You're awesome, Mac."

Mac was going to retort when they heard someone clear his throat. They looked towards the door; Dick was staring at them with wide eyes. The door was open and Dick was holding a card key. He'd seen Logan, sans shirt, wrapping his arm around Mac. And he'd seen him kiss her. Logan kissed Mac. His Mac! Again! Dick thought about their kiss in his kitchen yesterday. What the hell? Dick bared his teeth and actually pulled his sleeves up. Mac frowned at the sight of her best friend looking so angry. Logan immediately pulled away from Mac and stood up. "Dick?" Mac asked in confusion.

"I've been calling since this morning, and no one answered. I sent text messages, and no one replied. I thought something bad happened to you two." Dick gritted his teeth. "Apparently, something did happen!"

"Dude, nothing happened." Logan could tell that Dick was going to charge, in a moment, based on his stance.

"You kissed her!" Dick yelled. "And I specifically told you not to do anything stupid!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mac asked, really confused. "He didn't kiss me, I kissed him."

Dick cracked his knuckles and jumped onto Logan. Mac shrieked when his fist hit Logan's jaw. For a minute they were wresting behind the couch. Logan was trying to pin his best friend to the ground, but Dick was like a wild dog and tried to hit him again. Logan, who was experienced in the battlefield, didn't want to hurt Dick. If he wanted to, he could kill him. He was a professional hitman who had been in many unthinkable situations. This situation however reminded him with Duncan, when he was still a jealous ex-boyfriend in high school. But Dick was a jealous quasi territorial boyfriend slash best friend and there was nothing he could do except being calm.

He didn't have to do anything because suddenly Mac was standing above them and yanked Dick and Logan's ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mackie! What the hell?" Dick hollered in pain as Mac pulled his ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cindy!" Logan also winced in pain as she boxed his ear. Both of them were forced to kneel down.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Mac bellowed. "What the hell is wrong with both of you?" Both men looked at each other but didn't say anything. Mac was always a shy girl and even as an adult woman, she was pretty much reserved. She observed first and thinks through any kind of action. But she had to do something to separate the men.

Both Logan and Dick closed their eyes. Oh, crap.

\--------------------------

**Sorokin Mansion**

Veronica was walking very slowly with her head down in the foyer, as Gorya followed her. During their ride home, Veronica had cried in his arms; and then she'd gone silent. She'd hugged her husband tightly. He'd heard occasional sniffles, but she hadn't cried much after that.

Gorya watched his wife climb the stairs to the second floor. He called after her softly. "Veronica."

She stopped and looked behind her shoulder. Her eyes were red from crying, but she still looked beautiful. "Yeah?"

Gorya walked closer and took one step up the stairs. He looked up at her and circled his arms around her waist, pulled her closer. "I'm thinking 'The Big Lebowski' for our movie night, tonight."

Veronica smiled and circled her arms around his neck. "You hate 'The Big Lebowski'."

"Not true. I'm always fascinated with guys in bathrobes and slippers, who hang out at the bowling alley all the time." He brushed his nose against hers. "It's an upgrade from seeing naked fat men in my family sauna almost everyday," he added. Veronica chuckled, but her eyes were still full of sadness. Gorya knew that he was the cause of that sadness, but he would rather cut out his tongue than tell her that. Sometimes honesty was not the best policy. Veronica leaned on him and their foreheads touched.

"Thank you, Gory…" she whispered. Gorya's breath hitched. "I'm glad you're here…"

Gorya hugged her more tightly. "I love you," he whispered. She didn't reply; but he knew that Veronica would never say 'I love you' back. It wasn't in her nature. It was enough for him, as long she needed him. And she needed him more than ever, now that she thought that her family didn't want anything to do with her anymore. "And you need me…" he reminded her.

Veronica hugged her husband and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I always need you…" That statement always made him a bit misty-eyed.

Of course he remembered how Veronica had cried and called out his name- him, the son of a mobster-to help her when she was in trouble years ago. He remembered how his own family had almost disowned him for marrying her. But it didn't matter, because he loved Veronica. Damn everyone else. Damn them to hell.

He remembered Veronica back then… with blood all over her… pleading to him. "Help me…"

Gorya picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "And I need ice cream," she said.

Gorya chuckled as he carried her. "You need to cut down on the ice cream. You're getting heavy." She pouted but didn't retort back. Veronica's legs were dangling from his arms, and Gorya made a show of having a hard time walking which made her giggle. Gorya would do anything to make her giggle like that.

She was his. She belonged to him. He needed her, and she needed him.

If anyone else messed with the slice of heaven he had, he'd make them regret it.

\-----------------------

**Neptune High**

Darrell climbed out from Ryan Mackenzie's car and stood in the empty parking lot of their high school. He was glancing around, looking for someone. "Thanks, bro. I appreciate you helping me here."

"Yo, man. I don't want to get involved or anything." Ryan replied, looking up from his car window at the tall boy.

"You're not involved with anything, Ryan. Stop being such a pussy."

"Do you know what would happen if your dad, the Sheriff of Neptune, found out that I'm helping you with this dangerous case – the one he's specifically forbidden you to work on? He'd put my ass in jail. And then he'd tell my parents. And my parents would tell my sister. And then my sister would tell your sister. And then your sister would somehow put some juju shit on me."

"Pops and Veronica would never do that, Mackenzie. And this case isn't dangerous." Darrell checked his watch. Where the hell is he?

"Dude, your dad was SHOT by some gangsta, just yesterday." He looked around. "And you're going to meet an ex-con with a murder rep, your words not mine, to help you. Why can't you just let the authorities handle this, will ya? Clemmons is onto you, anyway."

"Ryan, I only asked you to drop me off here 'cause Pops wouldn't let me take my bike. If you wanna go home to your momma, go ahead."

"Not cool, Mars!" The blonde boy hit Darrell on his arm. Darrell winced and rubbed his arm. "You don't need me anyway; you're a tall black dude who can dunk like nobody's business. You can intimidate anyone with your…tallness."

"You're so lame."

They heard loud rap music and a Charger made its way into the parking lot. Eli parked his car next to Ryan's and turned the engine off. The music died, but Ryan's ears were still ringing. Eli climbed out of his car and glanced at the blonde boy, who seemed scared to see him. Eli slapped Darrell's back hard, which made him wince. "Wassup, kid?"

"Eli Navarro, this is Ryan McKenzie."

"Yeah, yeah. Mac's little bro, yeah? You need to have someone do a paint job, here. Call me." He pointed at Ryan's car. "Ready to go?" Without another word, he walked towards the school.

Ryan looked at his tall friend. "Charming fella."

Darrell fist-bumped Ryan and he followed Eli to the entrance of the school. The school was in the middle of cleaning up– there was yellow tape everywhere, buckets of paint, ladders, newspapers, mops, and cleaning stuff scattered around the hallway. The repairmen and the painters had already gone home for the day, and would finish the job tomorrow. That was why Eli and Darrell needed to work fast.

"So whadaya got?" Eli asked the tall boy, as they went straight to the boiler room.

"Well, CSI didn't dust for prints in the water system, since they were concentrating on the hallway that was covered in that fake blood. They're not investigating the other paint prank. I read the report. So much for Clemmons reporting the prank as a crime."

"Where did you get the report?"

"One of the deputies owed me, so he gave it to me." Darrell meant Deputy Leo, but Eli didn't need to know who it was.

Eli smirked. "He owed you? You Marses…"

Ignoring the comment, Darrell continued. "So we can check out the water system and hopefully we'll find something."

"Did you check who in the school is capable of tinkering around with the water system?"

Darrell nodded. "I made a list. Some of them are from the auto shop class. I figured anyone capable of doing this elaborate prank probably knew what they were doing." They'd arrived at the Boiler Room door. Eli was about to use his lock-picking skill when Darrell shook his head. He pulled out some duplicate keys and opened it.

"Veronica taught you well," Eli smirked. Darrell just grinned and walked into the Boiler Room. They immediately went to the water system that connected to the fire sprinkler system. "Someone has been tampering with the system, alright." He pointed to the empty barrels of paint that were connected with tubes to the pipes. "These are heavy valves. Someone must've used a wrench to rotate the valves and connect the tubes. And then, when the time came, they pulled the fire alarm and the paint automatically flowed into the pipes and came out of the sprinklers." He chuckled. "Neat."

Darrell pulled out some rubber gloves and gave them to Eli. Eli raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Both of them put their rubber gloves on. "One person did all this?" Darrell commented.

"Somehow I doubt this is a one man job." Eli looked around and Darrell took pictures from his cell phone. Deputy Leo had already checked the place. He'd seen the barrels of paint, but he'd only taken the full barrels to the Sheriff's Department as evidence. He and other deputies had left the empty ones, because they didn't have room to put them anywhere. "The valves are very heavy. It would take more than one person to operate it." Eli pointed to another valve, which was a hand wheel one. "That one probably controls the main water flow." Darrell took another picture. "See, these valves have numbers. They probably go to places like the gym, classes, and the hallways…" Eli tried to moved the hand wheel valve but couldn't because it was too heavy. He grunted but gave up. "You can control which sprinklers to turn off by rotating these smaller valves, and control the water with the big valve."

"Which one is off?" Darrell asked. "All of valve sprinklers are turned on – that's standard procedure."

Eli checked the valves. "These little valves are turned to the right… It means they're on." His finger pointed one valve. "That one… is pointing to the left."

Darrell read the instruction manual on the wall. "Number 4 – that's the library. The only person who was in the library was Mrs. Lewinsky, our librarian," he commented.

"Yeah, I remember Mrs. Lewinsky. She's 90 years old," Eli said.

"She's 64 years old, actually. But I don't think she's capable of turning these valves." Darrell took some pictures of the ground. "There are shoe prints; probably from the deputies. But there are some tracks from sneakers."

"What else?" Eli asked, looking around the room for clues.

Darrell sighed. "Well, CSI haven't investigated where the paint came from. I mean, with the whole gangsta style shooting that happened yesterday, I don't think they've had any time. This is Neptune. We ain't Las Vegas." He was investigating the barrels. "These are regular barrels. Lemme get a closer look…" Darrell scratched the surface of one of the barrels. "There's something written here…" He squinted. "Something with the letter 'P' and the word 'RAIN'."

Eli frowned. "Purple Rain?"

"Somehow I doubt that Prince is responsible for the prank," Darrell deadpanned.

"No, pendejo. There's a paint store near the docks called 'Purple Rain'. Our garage sometimes buys paint from there." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for a while, and then someone answered the call. "Hola, Rocco. Got a minute?"

Darrell busied himself dusting the valves for prints while Eli talked on the phone. He carried detective knick-knacks in his backpack. Ryan once commented that it was weird to see a 6'3" black teen playing detective. To be truthful, Darrell had always wanted to be a cop. Maybe because Wallace's father was a Chicago policeman and his step-dad was a Sheriff, and then his step-sister had been a private detective when she was a teenager herself… He never knew his own dad; he'd died when Darrell was too young to remember, before they'd moved to Neptune. Wallace had never been interested in the whole sleuthing thing; he was an engineer, spending his time as a working stiff, and now as a family man. For Darrell, that wasn't challenging enough.

Keith had always supported him no matter what, and he seemed happy enough that his step-son wanted to follow in his footstep – despite his mother's disapproval. She'd seen what kind of life policemen and detectives could have. Her ex-husband had turned to drugs because of job pressure. Her current husband dealt with death almost everyday… Her step-daughter….

Well, that was another story.

Darrell finished dusting the valves and the pipes, while Eli finished talking on the phone. Darrell exhaled. "Well, so much for prints. There are none. I guess they're using gloves too."

"I checked with the guy who works at 'Purple Rain' and asked whether there was any purchase for huge quantities of paint. He said he'd get back to me tomorrow, after he checked the record."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate this."

"No problemo." Eli then muttered, "Anything for her."

Darrell wanted to ask what that meant, but he held his tongue. Eli might have a soft spot for Veronica, but that didn't mean that he'd talk to Darrell about it.

As they started to leave the boiler room, they heard something; it sounded like people talking. Both of them paused, and Eli gave a signal to Darrell not to move. He walked cautiously to the door and opened it. He took a peek out into the hall, but he couldn't see anyone. He jumped when Darrell suddenly spoke up behind him, "Do you think it's the janitor?"

Eli shot him an annoyed look. "Don't do that!" he seethed. He peeked again but still didn't see anyone. "The school should be empty."

"I question the lack of security in this place, especially after all the pranks," Darrell stage whispered.

"We should get outta here. I hate this place." Eli grunted uncomfortably. He walked out with Darrell in tow. They were walking quietly down the hallway when they heard some chanting. Eli and Darrell looked at each other, tipped-toeing to get closer to the source of the chant.

They were near the school library, and the door was open. When they peeked through the door, they were surprised.

A dozen people wearing robes were kneeling in the middle of the library and chanting. Darrell whipped out his cell phone and filmed the whole thing. A person with a green robe blew a conch shell and the chanting stopped. He bellowed, "TRITONS! I must compliment you with the jobs you have done! Yesterday, with the drive-by shooting, was amazing. Not only did you do an awesome job with City Hall, but you did an awesome job with the whole school. We will take down all of the corruption and dirty deeds that are being done by the officials of Neptune, just how a Triton should!"

Another person with a green robe was holding a picture frame of Cassidy Casablancas; he set it on the table. The original green-robed speaker bellowed again. "A decade ago, he succeeded in getting rid of the root of evil in Neptune. He got rid of the Mayor, and the filthy minions on that bus. This time, there will be no more childish pranks. We will crank up the volume!" The people who were wearing white robes were hooting and hollering, and they whipped out handguns from their robes. They were cheering.

Eli and Darrell looked at them in shock. Those weren't paint guns. Those were real guns. Darrell was a bit shaken at the scene in front of them. They needed to get out of this place.

Without a sound, he and Eli walked away carefully from the library and went straight to the parking lot. They were thankful that Eli's Charger was parked near the exit, so they could get away fast. It was already dark outside as they hurriedly climbed into the car. They didn't dare say anything as they drove away from the school.

"That shit just got real," Eli commented, like a cop from a movie. He wasn't being funny. The shit really had just gotten real. A bunch of people from a high school secret society were trying to take over Neptune? This was sick. Darrell didn't answer, merely nodding. "We need to warn your dad," Eli said. Darrell nodded again.

He was feeling scared as hell.

\-----------------------------

**Mars Residence**

Keith stared at the snicker-doodles box on the table sadly. Claudette and Alicia were sitting at the table with Keith, not saying anything. He picked up a snicker-doodle and bit into it. He smiled and nodded. "It's good."

Claudette sighed. "I'm glad you weren't here this afternoon. It was… brutal."

"How's Wallace doing now?" Keith asked his daughter-in-law.

Claudette sighed again. She had been doing this a lot. "He's still in the bedroom with Theo. He's so broken that he had to pretend that he hates Veronica."

"I can't blame him," Keith said, as he chewed on the snicker-doodle. He really missed his daughter.

They heard a car pulling into the driveway. "Darrell is here. He and Ryan are hanging out today." Alicia walked to the door to greet him. She was surprised to see Eli Navarro and her son climbing out of the car and walking towards the house. Darrell immediately hugged his mother, which surprised her. Darrell might be seventeen years old, but he was still a kid. His mom still made him sandwich and cut the crusts off the bread. "Darrell? What's wrong, son?" Alicia looked at Eli, who was standing uncomfortably on the porch. "Eli?"

"Mrs. Mars." He nodded and saw Keith approach them. "Sheriff."

"What's wrong, Eli?" Keith looked up at his tall son, who'd had to hunch down to hug his mother. "I thought you were with Ryan?"

"You better sit down, Sheriff. We got a whopper for you," Eli said. "And before you yell at us, especially at Darrell, you have to know that he's a good boy and only wanted to help."

Keith Mars looked at Eli and Darrell with a wary look.


	11. Neptune Misfortune

_**Flashback,  
Neptune Courthouse, 2007** _

A video of Veronica being raped by Mercer was spread around campus.

Some person or some people without hearts had gotten hold of the video, and they'd put it on the campus internet connection. When students opened their email, they saw a video attachment- and it contained graphic sex of Veronica and Mercer. Although her face was obscured by dark shadows, people seemed convinced that it was Veronica. Many people questioned the truth about the rape. It seemed in the video that Veronica was drunk, and quite enjoying the sexual activity. They didn't know that Mercer had drugged Veronica with roofies and GHB. People could even hear Mercer saying that he loved her.

The video was only on campus for one day. Mac and her boyfriend at the time, Max, worked together to quickly erase the video from the campus internet. Mac hacked all the campus email addresses that belonged to students, and erased all Veronica Mars related sex tapes.

But the damage had been done.

Veronica saw people staring at her; some with pity, some with disgust, some with glee. She felt like she was in high school again, but this time it was ten times worse.

The people who were behind her, supporting her on campus, were her friends and the other rape victims. The people who made fun of her were mostly the 09ers and the Hayes supporters. Veronica felt a sense of déjà vu; it was the Aaron Echolls trial all over again – people wouldn't believe that he'd killed Lilly Kane. It was the same with Mercer Hayes; they wouldn't believe that he'd raped those girls and Veronica. Not even when they'd caught and arrested him for kidnapping and rape. Veronica was convinced that people really didn't care much about justice.

She wanted to investigate who'd posted the sex tapes, but her father had been adamant that she drop the subject. Veronica couldn't look her father in the eyes – she was afraid that he would stop loving her. To this day, she'd never told him how Beaver had raped her back when she was in high school. She'd also never told her father that the only people who knew about the rape were Lamb, Dick, Logan, Wallace, and possibly Mac. There was no way she'd tell her father that his only daughter was raped twice in her life.

What would that say about her? That she wasn't careful enough, she was too stubborn, she was too proud, she was… maybe asking for it?

Veronica thought hard about this; should she let it go? She wasn't built that way.

Get even.

Get revenge.

Extract pain.

That was her life.

But then again… look at what curiosity and searching for justice had gotten her now.

She attended classes with her head held high. She didn't care how much people stared at her and whispered behind her back. It really was just like high school again, especially now that she'd cut her hair short like a boy. She felt solidarity with Parker, who had to wear a wig everywhere.

The difference was that she had her friends by her side.

Dick, Wallace, Troy, Mac, Max, Bronson, Weevil, Parker, and even Piz were always with her. Not physically, all the time, but she knew they would always be there for her when she needed them. She'd never thought that she would end up with loyal friends like them… For that she was grateful.

Dick never let her out of his sight except when she was in class. He'd wanted to hire a bodyguard, but Veronica had drawn a line there – which made them argue. Dick even asked Keith's permission to hire a bodyguard for her, which made Veronica angrier. She felt smothered by her own dad and friends, and sometimes she avoided them.

But the biggest surprise of all was Lamb.

She'd made it clear that she didn't want him near her. She'd even screamed and told him to get lost when he'd visited her at the hospital. But that didn't stop him from cruising around campus and keeping a watchful eye over her. Veronica ignored him every day.

It had been almost a year since he'd rescued her from that cabin.

She was now standing a few paces from the courthouse, away from the crowd, but still close to the building. She hadn't waited for the verdict to be announced. She knew what would happen next: Mercer would be sentenced. But she needed to see him. She needed to see Mercer. She wanted him to look her in the eye, and then…

The Hayes' family had hired a group of lawyers to defend Mercer. Parker's parents had tried to force her to come home to Colorado, but she'd stubbornly wanted to stay and be with Veronica. She'd joined a support group for rape victims, and they'd held demonstrations in front of the courthouse every day during Mercer's trial. And now Veronica was at the courthouse, but she didn't want to hear the verdict.

She knew that Mercer would get a light sentence. Juries were bought. That was how Neptune worked.

Justice needed to be done another way.

A throng of reporters were waiting along with a mob of protesters, Parker included. Piz was by Parker's side, and Mac, Max, Bronson, Dick, Troy, and Weevil were amongst the crowd.

The minute the door was opened, Mercer and his family and lawyers walked out with a smile, and the crowd began to make noise. Some people cheered, while others jeered. The deputies from the Sheriff's department were working hard to keep the crowd in their place. Mercer actually had the gall to wave to the crowd. A bunch of girls were screaming happily as the reporters asked him questions, and they announced that Mercer had been sentenced to five years for kidnapping and rape, and he would start his sentence tomorrow.

The crowd was coming closer to him – one of the parents of the rape victims was trying to reach him. The father spit on him, but he was held back. Some of the rape victims were crying, including Parker.

Veronica watched the chaotic scene from afar. She was hiding behind a tree near the parking lot. She watched how Mercer and his family were struggling to avoid the crowd.

This was her time.

She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Mercer. She wouldn't miss; she'd had practice.

Open your eyes so you have better aim.

She held her stance, about to pull the trigger….

Her heart was beating so fast, and all she could see was Mercer raping her over and over again. She could see Mercer hitting her, tying her up, and raping her. She could see Mercer forcing drinks down her throat and then raping her. She could feel Mercer hurting her over and over again. She could feel the pain and she wished she were dead.

Aaron…

Beaver…

Mercer…

Tears were blurring her vision and her hands were shaking as she held the gun.

_I'm sorry, Daddy…_

Before she could shoot the gun, someone grabbed it from her hands.

She gasped as she saw the gun thrown into a dumpster near the alley where she stood. Before she could react, she noticed that Mercer was about to climb into his car with his family. She was about to run after him, when strong hands grabbed her and dragged her away from the area.

_"No, he's getting away! What are you doing? Let me go! He's getting away! PLEASE!"_ Her hands and arms were flailing as she was forcefully dragged away. She cried and watched helplessly as Mercer waved at the crowd, climbed into his car and drove away. _"NO! What are you doing! Why are you protecting him?"_ She hit the person's chest and cried angrily. She turned around, trying to get to her car so she could chase Mercer.

Lamb grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly. _"I'm protecting you, Mars."_ She cried and sobbed uncontrollably. This was her last chance to get to Mercer, but he'd ruined it. He picked her up and carried her to his cruiser, which was parked near her car. He had been following her for the whole day. He knew that she would be at the courthouse. Keith had begged him to take care of her, because she wouldn't let her father and her friends near her. Keith knew that Veronica would probably do something.

Lamb carried her to the back seat of his cruiser and closed the door. She was crying in his neck as he held her. She hit his chest weakly and asked, _"Why… why… why?"_

Lamb held her and soothed her hair. He kissed her head and murmured, _"Don't ever do that again…"_ Veronica's crying subsided and she felt so tired; so tired with her life and how all the bad men got away with the things they'd done. Lamb whispered in her ear, _"You're the bravest, Mars."_ He stroked her cheek. _"I just want to protect you…"_ He kissed her forehead.

He couldn't help it.

It was a year after he'd saved her from that cabin, and he'd found himself falling in love with her. Love didn't need a reason. Maybe it was because he wanted to protect her; to fix what was broken, some of the damage that had been caused by him. He needed this – he needed to make everything alright again.

Veronica stopped crying and stared at him in confusion when he kissed her forehead. _"What are you doing?"_ she whispered. Lamb didn't answer, but he looked into her blue eyes. And at her nose, which he kissed lightly. And her lips, which he kissed softly. Veronica's eyes widened, and she got tense.

After Mercer, she hadn't thought that she could be with a man again. But she'd gone on a date with Piz, who'd had a crush on her. He'd kissed her awkwardly, but she'd appreciated the kiss. They hadn't lasted long, though. She'd decided that she just wanted to be friends with Piz.

Weevil had feelings for her. She knew about it, but she'd never said anything. She only considered him as a friend. There'd been one time when he'd taken her home from campus. He'd kissed her, but he hadn't deepened it. He'd known that she didn't have romantic feelings for him.

And then there was Troy, who'd wanted to get back together with her again. He'd changed; he'd become a good friend to everyone. He'd pursued her, even though she hadn't wanted to renew their relationship. But she'd gone on a few dates with Troy. He'd kissed her – he was a good kisser, Veronica had to admit.

But there was a tiny voice in her brain that kept saying one name: Logan.

She missed Logan terribly. She felt that no other man could replace him. And every time someone kissed her, she would imagine that Logan was the one kissing her.

That was why, when Lamb kissed her softly and she _didn't_ think about Logan, the alarm in her head began to ring so loud.

She hadn't realized that she'd been kissing him back.

She'd noticed his presence at every turn. One time her dad had invited him to have dinner at their apartment. It had made her so angry at her dad that she purposely hadn't said anything throughout the whole dinner, even though her dad kept trying to have a decent conversation. She noticed that he was stealing glances at her during dinner. And it seemed her dad was trying to make amends with Lamb.

She hated him.

The man had made her life miserable for years. People didn't just change like that. So what if he saved her from Mercer? Sometimes she wanted to blurt out that Lamb had laughed at her when she'd reported her rape, back when she was in high school. But in order to do that, she'd have to tell her dad about the rape. And that was something she wanted to avoid.

She broke off the kiss and swallowed. Both of them were breathing hard. Veronica didn't realize that her arms were circling his neck. His forehead was touching hers and his eyes were closed, trying to savor the kiss. Veronica blinked, realizing that she'd just kissed Don fucking Lamb. She stared at his cheek, where there was a small scar. She remembered that she'd clawed at him when he'd rescued her.

She suddenly wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Lamb had just cost her the chance to kill Mercer.

Veronica raised her hand and slapped him very hard across the cheek.

Before Lamb could react, Veronica scrambled away from him and opened the car door, and then slammed it closed. Lamb was holding his cheek as he watched her run away, tears visible in her eyes. His cheek stung from the slap as he held it, and he closed his eyes again. He could still feel her warm body on his skin, her soft lips as he kissed her…

Lamb wiped a tear from his own eye abruptly. She hated him. And now she had more reasons to hate him. The thought made him numb.

He leaned his head back and cried silently.

\--------------------------

**Present,  
Crescent Beach, 2016**

The last time Logan went surfing was when he was in Hawaii for an assignment. He had to assassinate a spy who was actually taking a vacation there. Logan hated that he had to ruin the spy's vacation, but a job was a job. After he had done the deed, he went surfing for days.

Now he was sitting on his surfboard, bopping up and down on the waves, watching Dick swim towards him with his board.

"This is awesome, dude. The waves are excellent." Dick made a comment.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for talking me into it." Logan replied.

Dick grimaced. "Dude, it's my apology for punching you yesterday."

"I don't mind you buying me expensive breakfast, brunch, lunch, and dinner for an apology." Logan said while rubbing his own jaw. "Not to mention I have to keep my mouth shut about your crush on Mac. You'd better be grateful that I covered your ass after you punched me. Mac thought that you're an over-protective friend. So this is my payment – Japanese food for lunch and Italian for dinner."

"Dude… You're SUCH a girl." Both of them laughed. They hadn't laughed together like that for a long time. It was nice. And Logan didn't hold a grudge against Dick; he was familiar with the feeling of jealousy, so he forgave him for acting like an idiot. "So now the Reunion is officially canceled, are you planning to go back to Utah soon?"

Logan didn't answer first. He thought he could have some answers about Veronica Mars – he wanted to know what happened to her. Ever since he saw her in New York City killing that man, Logan wanted to get to the bottom of this. The school reunion was only a chance for him to meet her in a neutral ground. But he had stayed more than a week in Neptune, and he hardly saw Veronica, except that one time over the weekend after dinner at the Chinese restaurant. He wanted to see her again… He missed her…

Even though Mac and Logan already had a heart to heart conversation about Veronica, Cassidy, and what happened over the past 10 years, Logan still felt empty and had an urge to do something to fix whatever it was – he felt that he owed it to his friends. He shouldn't have abandoned his friends a decade ago.

"I'm thinking about staying for a while." He said, more to himself.

Dick smiled, tapped his back, and then pointed to the horizon. "Here comes another wave. Get ready!"

Just like that wave, Logan had to make sure that he was ready to face the reality of Veronica Mars.

**Sorokin Mansion**

Veronica opened her eyes lazily when the alarm clock was buzzing. She turned off the alarm clock and rolled to the side, expecting her husband to be next to her. When she didn't find him, she frowned. She looked up and saw Gorya coming out from the bathroom already fully clothed and having a hard time tying his tie.

"Morning, babe." Gorya kissed his wife good morning.

"You're up and early." She sat up and yawned. "Ugh, I hate Mondays."

"I have several meetings today, which will last probably until tonight." He looked at his wife, who still had this gloomy face since yesterday. "Are you planning to go to work today?"

Veronica didn't say anything at first, but she stood up and fixed her husband's tie. He looked down at her, trying to read her expression. "Yeah, I think I have several appointments." She replied shortly. Gorya rubbed his hands on her arms and touched his forehead with hers.

"Are you okay?" He muttered.

Veronica looked at Gorya's eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

Gorya didn't buy it. He knew that Veronica was devastated by last night argument with Wallace. He didn't exactly hear the argument, but he witnessed it from his limo. Of course, deep down inside, he was thankful that they had an argument. It means that Wallace was doing his part of keeping away from Veronica.

He rubbed her upper arms. "Listen, I saw you holding Theo yesterday…" She looked at him but didn't say anything. "You looked… I mean… I thought…" He cleared his throat. "I thought you were glowing." He looked at her.

Veronica knew where this conversation would go. Gorya always hinted that he wanted a child. He spoiled Roman and Zena's naughty children; he sometimes brought them expensive gifts. Gorya might hate his brothers, but he was a delightful uncle for the nephews and nieces.

Veronica lowered her head. Having children… she didn't know whether she wanted the same thing with him. Raising a child in this environment? In this family? Where violence was always the answer? No wonder Wallace and her dad didn't want anything to do with her…Not to mention her side job as a professional killer. What kind of life would a child have?

"Gory, we've been over this." She sighed. "After Mercer… the doctor said that it would be difficult –"

"I know, I know." He hurriedly said and pulled her closer. "I thought we could try again, you know." His voice was quiet. "I mean, who knows… right? Science nowadays…" He saw she was going to have a rebuttal, but he cut her off. "Look, I'm not pushing you or anything. We can just go with the flow if you want to." He said carefully, not trying to upset his wife more.

She nodded and then changed the subject, "Are you coming over for lunch?"

He sighed, kissed her nose, and brushed it against his. "I'm probably gonna be busy whole day. I don't think I can make it for our lunch break today." Gorya put his suit on, while Veronica brushed lint off his shoulders. "Rain check tomorrow?" Veronica nodded. He kissed her again and walked out from his room. "Be good, dear."

"I'm plotting for world destruction, actually." She joked. She heard Gorya laughed, and then she heard her cell phone buzzing. She checked her text message and saw something that made her heart ache.

"GO TO THE BUS STATION, AND WAIT FOR INSTRUCTION. TAKE YOUR TIME."

Veronica closed her eyes after reading the anonymous text message. She didn't feel like killing someone today.

**City Hall**

Keith Mars had an emergency meeting with the Mayor and other government officials in the Mayor's office. He exposed the Triton's plan to take over the city. Alphonse Gonzales scoffed with the idea that bunch of high schoolers were planning to use their pranks to hurt the officials.

"They're kids!"

"They're apparently secret society kids." Keith calmly said. "Maybe we should report this to the FBI and let them handle these junior anarchists."

"But they're just kids!" The Mayor still couldn't believe it.

"So was Cassidy Casablancas. He was only sixteen when he blew up that bus a decade ago." Keith reminded Alphonse. The Mayor and other officials were silent after Keith reminded them. "My older son told me that when he was in high school, The Tritons used to have some pranks in Neptune high – mostly harmless pranks. But this... Come on, Al. This is serious. The drive-by shooting was only the beginning. The bullets could be real next time." Keith told Alphonse and looked at the other officials, and they were nodding in agreement.

"Any ideas who are the members of this… Tritons?" Alphonse didn't go to Neptune High during his youth. He went to Pan High, so he thought the whole thing was ridiculous. "Who is the ring leader?"

"We're going to get the bottom of this. In the mean time, I think we need to wear bullet proof vests." Keith said. All the officials in the room cringed to hear him said that.

"I'll give you three days before I leak the video that your son took to the media. We need to smoke these kids out." Alphonse concluded. Keith nodded reluctantly. That would be a bad idea, he thought. The Mayor didn't know the concept of stealth, apparently.

**Bus Station**

Veronica arrived at the bus station wearing big glasses and a trucker hat. She was also wearing a sweatshirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers. She looked like a high schooler. She shoved her hands into her pockets and waited. She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up.

"GO TO LOCKER 505. PICK THE PACKAGE. READ THE INSTRUCTIONS."

Veronica sighed, deleted the message, and then walked to the lockers. She found the locker and opened it using a key that she had from previous assignments. The key could open anything that she was being told, apparently. She found a package and a dossier in it, and she grabbed it. It was a brown package, and there was a note and a bus ticket pinned onto it.

Veronica read the instruction and looked at the bus ticket in her hand. Apparently, she had to go to Los Angeles. She sighed, slammed the locker, and then walked to the appointed bus.

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Dante were watching her every move. They also were carrying brown packages.

**Siren Café**

Logan and Dick were sitting in the corner, away from prying eyes, eating their breakfast. Mac was working, so she didn't go with them. Because Mac wasn't there, Dick enjoyed himself eating anything but vegetarian food: bacon, eggs, shredded chicken, smoked beef, fried potatoes, hash browns, beef patty, and Jell-O.

Logan looked at Dick in amazement. "You're trying so hard to clog your artery."

"Dude, sometimes it can be hell eating with Mac. All she eats is leaves."

Logan smirked and drank his coffee. "Don't forget that you're paying."

"You know what? I think I'm gonna let you pay for this one. You kissed Mac!" Dick shoved potatoes into his mouth.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I didn't. She kissed me and I didn't kiss her back. I told you about this. And I kissed her head. It was only a friendly kiss, damn it. Do we need to rehash this? My jaw is still sore, asshole."

"Do you have any idea how it feels to have a girl that you like and she likes someone else?" Dick gulped his guava juice.

Logan looked at him like he was crazy. "Were we in the same high school together?"

Dick slowly remembered the whole Duncan and Veronica thing. He grimaced and shrugged. "Oh."

"Yeah." He nodded solemnly. "Oh? That's the only thing you can say?"

"Dude, I dunno what am I gonna do with her! She's driving me crazy. Fuck, it's like she's under my skin. I can't just be friends with her. And she was Cass' girlfriend."

"She was his girlfriend… but that was a long time ago." Logan said in a soft tone. "I think you really need to tell her how you feel."

"Did you tell her about how you felt back then?" Dick asked suddenly.

Logan looked at him, a bit mesmerized. He remembered 'The Alternate-Prom' back in high school. Although he was drunk and didn't remember that he poured his heart out to Veronica, called Kendall for a one night stand, then found Veronica at his front door declaring her love to him, only to be shattered by Kendall's appearance which made her bolt away from him…

It was years later that he remembered what happened. He remembered that he made an 'Epic' speech about their love lives. He remembered that he wanted to kiss her so bad that night. And when he was about to, she…

"I did."

"And how did she react?"

Logan chewed his bacon slowly. "She ran."

Dick grimaced and slapped Logan's back. "Thanks for the advice, man."

Logan sighed and reclined to his seat, as he watched Dick gorge food in front of him. "It doesn't mean that Mac would do the same. You've been friends for ten years now. I think if you both sat down and talked about this like adults, who knows?" He looked at Dick with food dangling all over his mouth. "Then again…"

Before Dick could reply, Logan's cell phone was buzzing. He looked at the name and grimaced. He excused himself from the table and walked out from the café. Dick stole some hash browns from Logan's plate and ate it even he was still chewing. Logan answered the phone while he was walking near the boardwalk.

"Morning, Patty."

"Logan, it's been a while."

"Patty-cake, you called me during the weekend."

"But it's been a while since I saw you. You've been gone for a week now. When are you coming back?" Logan watched a few seagulls fly by and sighed.

"I think I'm gonna stay for a while." When he didn't hear any reply, he added. "I'm still… not ready to leave this place, Patty."

"You were doing a great job avoiding that place for years, and now you claim that you can't leave?" She had this condescending tone that he hated.

"I met her, Patty…" Logan said quietly. "She's…" He remembered the night in the restaurant, her wearing that cocktail dress, looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes… He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. "It was like time stopped and there she was… It was like high school all over again. I want to fix this. I want to be here with my friends… do something…I don't know." Maybe I would help Dick and Mac together. "And just be with her. I'm thinking about seeing her again, I mean… Patty, she looked great. She's…"

"She's married."

Logan couldn't say anything for a while. That statement shut him up immediately. He swallowed and exhaled, not really accepting the truth. Patricia was listening to Logan's heavy breathing like he wanted to hurl. "Why did you call, Patty?" Finally he asked.

"You asked me to find some info about Veronica Mars, right?"

"Yes… Did you find anything?"

"I sent some files to your hotel. You'll be able to read everything about her." Patricia sighed. "I'm not trying to be an insensitive bitch or anything, but listen…" She paused. "What happened to her… things that happened to her… those were long time ago. I think she has moved on and already living her life now. She's married now, granted with a fucking mob. But that's her choice. You can't do anything about it, Logan."

"This is not about her being married to a mob, Patty. This is about how she killed that man in New York, how she moves like professional killer. I want to know who she works with. I want to know WHY she kills. Veronica I knew would never kill…"

"Veronica you knew." She cut him off. "You haven't seen her for a decade, Logan. People change…" Patricia then said softly. "You've changed."

Logan went silent and looked at the ocean. His eyes were glimmering. When he spoke again, his voice croaked. "This is not how our lives were supposed to be, Patty. I shouldn't have left her… left everyone… We were supposed to be in college together, having fun, studying together, graduating together… and maybe…"

_Maybe I'd ask her to marry me…_ His chest tightened.

"You didn't know what the future would hold." Patricia wisely said. "And Logan… if you didn't leave Neptune, I wouldn't be here talking to you." Her voice was soft. "I would be somewhere in a ditch, killed by my husband… You saved me, Logan. Remember?"

Of course he remembered. There was no one else he could be close with except Patricia. She was his solid ground, his sister, his mother hen, his everything. He couldn't bear to lose Patricia.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Logan asked.

Patricia laughed. "Last month, during drunken phone confession - you left a voice message. My girlfriend thought that I went back to the other team."

Logan chuckled. "Well, I'm glad we had this heart to heart girly conversation. It's time for me to get back and have a manly conversation with Dick."

"You do that." She said. "And Logan…"

"Yeah?"

"Be good." She then terminated the phone call. Logan sighed and went back to the café. He saw Dick was talking to a tall blonde who was scolding him. He overheard Dick apologize over and over again.

"I swear, Dick. This is not how you treat me!" She had her hands on her hips.

"Babe, I am so sorry that I forgot to call the other day." Dick gave a weak excuse. He saw Logan and he waved to him. "Buddy!"

The blonde whipped her head towards Logan. At first she frowned, and then realization dawned on her. "Oh, it's the King of Neptune. You're back. I'm sorry I don't bow down to you." Logan raised his eyebrows, not recognizing the blonde. "Typical. Of course you don't remember me." She stepped closer to Logan and whispered tersely. "I went down on you during a party once upon a time."

Logan blinked at the very mention of some sexual favor. He didn't remember this blonde. He remembered he used to date Caitlin Ford and Hannah Griffith back in high school, but he didn't remember her…

"Logan, you remember Lizzie? Meg's sister. We, uh, we are dating." Dick looked at Logan who widened his eyes.

"We're NOT dating. I fuck him on a regular basis, that's all." She said nonchalantly. "All I ask in return is nice treatment from you." She wagged her finger and then poked Dick on the shoulder. Dick winced but didn't say anything. "That means not finishing early or stopping suddenly!" She twirled around and walked to the counter to pick up her coffee, then walked out from the café. Logan sat down at his table and drank his coffee slowly. Dick was fidgeting. When Dick was about to say something, Logan raised his hand.

"So I got beat up from you because I kissed Mac in a friendly manner, and yet you're fucking the town whore?"

"She's not a whore, she's a stripper." Dick tried to explain, "That didn't come out right."

"What?"

Dick scratched his head uncomfortably. "Lizzie is a stripper, mind you; she's a high class stripper. I met her few weeks back in a strip club."

Logan shook his head, "Wait, I thought her parents; I mean Meg and her parents… Aren't they the religious freak type? Donut had to run from Meg's parents with their child!" He frowned and thought hard. "Meg and Lizzie's parents were also Lucky's benefactor. Remember Lucky the janitor? He almost killed everyone at school before he got shot."

"I remember Lucky." Dick said quietly.

"You're dating Lizzie?" Logan was aghast. "What about Mac?"

"Like she said, I'm not dating her apparently. She's just a fuck buddy." Dick shrugged. "I'm a guy, Logan. You know how it is – friends with benefits and shit like that…."

"What happened to her? Why is she a stripper? She's a 09ers."

Dick tsk-ed and explained. "The Mannings aren't 09ers anymore. Lizzie is now working as a stripper after uh… family misfortune."

"I'm sorry to hear that… Wow, that sucks. I thought the Kanes would do something about them, being practically some sort of in-laws or something." Logan bitterly said. Somehow he was hard imagining Celeste Kane as the type who wanted to help others.

Dick sighed. "Remember Gracie, Meg and Lizzie's little sister?"

"I heard of her, yeah. Donut and Veronica broke into the Manning's house and found Gracie in a poor condition."

Dick fidgeted again. "Did Mac tell you about Don Lamb?"

Logan blinked, not expecting the conversation suddenly shifted to Lamb. "Huh?"

"Did she tell you how he died?"

Logan shook his head slowly. "No… Mac only told me that Lamb died in the line of duty."

Dick sat straight and said quietly, "What else did Mac tell you?"

"For fuck's sake, Dick. Just fucking tells me. You and everyone else seems evasive about what happened here, it makes my head hurt." Logan stared at Dick who was quiet. "She told me about Veronica; her rape, her marriage to Lamb, and then his death. After his death, Veronica married into the mob. What's this got to do with Lamb?"

"Everything." Dick answered softly. "Meg, Lizzie and Gracie's parents killed Lamb."


	12. Dead End

**La Tierra Custom Garage**

Eli was sitting at his desk in his office making a phone call to Rocco, the employee who worked at 'Purple Rain' paint store, when Arturo rapped on his door and walked in. "Yo, Weevil. There's this kid who wants to see you. I was going to tell him to get lost, but I think he can kick my ass."

Eli smirked, "Tall black kid around 6'3" maybe 6'5" with his afro?" Arturo just looked at him warily. "Send him in."

Arturo let Darrell in and then closed the door. Darrell looked around in the small, messy, and cramped office. Eli glanced to the boy and gestured him to the seat in front of him while he was talking in Spanish on the phone. Darrell sat uncomfortably in the small oily chair. His lanky and tall figure made him bend his legs a little bit. Eli finished his conversation and wrote something on his notepad, and then looked at the younger boy.

"Can I help you with something?" Eli asked.

Darrell raised his eyebrow. "You said you'd get information about the paint purchase today."

"I did."

Darrell looked at Eli dumbfounded and waited. "Errr… You said you were gonna tell me?"

"No, I didn't."

"Sorry?"

"I said I was gonna get the information today. But to whom I would give that information, I never said." Eli looked at Darrell who widened his eyes. "And your papi made me promise that I'd give the information to him."

Darrell groaned. "Not you too!" The younger boy looked at the bald headed man. "I don't see why people seem scared of him."

"Listen vato, lemme tell you something: you need to be afraid of your papi. He's the Sheriff, and he has guns." Eli shrugged. "That and I respect him enough not to make him mad."

Darrell shook his head and looked around the room. "I'm sick and tired that people treating me like a kid."

"You are a kid." Eli said as matter-of-factly.

"This is coming from a guy who spent his teenage life in juvie and prison." Darrell tersely said.

Eli smirked. "Sometimes you do need a street cred." He reclined in his seat. "And I don't see it from you who is still living with his parents. When was the last time you had a fight?"

"If I was blonde, petite, and tilting my head – would you give me the information without giving me the third degree?" Darrell spat.

Eli didn't answer and Darrell immediately regretted saying that. He watched as Eli stared hard at him, pondering whether he should hit Darrell with a wrench or tape him to the nearest flagpole. Darrell grimaced. Sometimes he hated that people were more responsive or more cooperative with Veronica but not to him. They always treated him as Keith Mars' son, Wallace's brother, or Veronica's apprentice – but never as himself. People were more respectful to Keith or Veronica, and he knew that Eli loved Veronica. Everyone is in love with Veronica Mars, he thought.

Eli was tapping his pen on the desk, and he was still staring at Darrell. Finally, he snarled, "Get out."

"Look, man…" Darrell tried to say something.

"You'd better leave this place before I cut your balls off." Eli gritted his teeth. "Never EVER mock me with your sister's name."

"I never said Veronica's name. It could be anyone." Darrell made a smart comment. He knew that he'd already pissed off the Mexican man, and there was a possibility that he would cut off his balls, but Darrell didn't like to be intimidated by anyone.

Eli grinned menacingly. "You got guts, kid. Better than your brother." He ripped the paper off his notepad and shoved it to his shirt pocket and then stood up. Darrell also stood up abruptly; if the bald man wanted to fight him, at least he was ready. "I'm doing this for your dad and your sister. I ain't doing this for you." He opened the door and walked away. "You know where the exit door is!"

Darrell watched him walk away.

He was furious - his dad, Clemmons, Wallace, and now Eli Navarro - they told him to stay away from the case.

He then looked at Eli's desk and saw his notepad.

He glanced at the door and hurriedly checked out the notepad. He grabbed a pencil and sketched over the notepad: several names previously written there appeared. He ripped the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. He hurriedly walked out of Eli's office.

As he walked away, he saw Eli was yelling to his employees about deadlines and maintenances. Arturo was arguing with him about something, and then Eli walked to his Charger. Before he pulled away from the garage, Darrell had already left the place.

Eli refused to help him anymore, thanks to his big mouth. His brother, his father, and Eli were nervous enough about The Tritons. He was also shocked to see the guns, but he wasn't going to let of bunch of rich kids playing secret society scare him off. Besides, he needed to prove to everyone that he was capable of solving this case on his own.

"Street cred my ass!"

___________________________

**Chinatown, Los Angeles**

The street was crowded and many people were watching the Lion Dance, dancing wildly, accompanied by the musicians with percussions and gongs behind the lion. They were trying to synchronize the music with the lion's dance movements. It was loud and full of vibrant atmosphere as a new Chinese restaurant just opened. The restaurant called Black Dragon belonged to Robert Zuang, a businessman who was very respectable.

Veronica watched the festivity amongst the crowd.

She was watching Robert Zuang, walking happily towards his restaurant, accompanied by his friends, family, and bodyguards.

Veronica arrived at LA by bus about an hour ago and went straight to Chinatown. She was carrying her brown paper bag in her purse. She looked calm although she was nervous.

She already read the dossier on the bus. Robert Zuang might be a respectable private businessman in the public eyes, but he was also the lawyer for the Four Pillars gang, a Chinese mafia based in Los Angeles. Their criminal activities included drug trafficking, money laundering, counterfeiting, arms trafficking, and racketeering. Robert Zuang made a name for himself as one of the successful entrepreneurs, but on the side, he was a loyal lawyer for the Four Pillars gang.

Veronica didn't know the reason why she had to kill this man. She only followed orders. She didn't feel bad for the man she was going to kill – one less scumbag to think about - after all killing organized crime lawyers would jeopardize the organization itself. Who was keeping their secrets? Who would defend them if their lawyers were gone? Lawyers for the members of organized crime were the foundations for the organization itself. Veronica had been ordered to kill these lawyers and many members from many different organized crimes by someone she fears…

She had no choice…

Robert Zuang was laughing along with his friends and family as he cut the ribbon in front of his restaurant. Everyone was clapping their hands and the Lion Dance music started again while people lit firecrackers. The crowd moved into the restaurant, and Veronica was among them.

She didn't know that she was followed by Gabriel and Dante.

___________________________________

**Sorokin Mansion (Uncle Lev's Place)**

Lev Sorokin was sitting at his desk in the home office when his bodyguard walked in and announced, "Your nephew is here, sir." Uncle Lev gestured to let his nephew in while he was still writing. He looked up and saw Gorya walked in.

"Ah, Gory. Here for lunch?"

Gorya smiled and nodded his head. "Why not? I was supposed to have lunch with Veronica, but she's busy."

Uncle Lev cleared his throat and stood up. Gorya mentioned Veronica, and it was an awkward topic for him. Especially because he knew why his nephew was visiting him. Gorya was upset and wanted to know the reason why he chose Roman as the commandant of the family. Better prepare for anything, Uncle Lev thought. He said to his bodyguard, "Leroy, can you… provide the thing that we discussed before? And tell Marina to prepare lunch, will you?"

"Marina already prepared the lunch at the gazebo, sir." Leroy answered.

"Oh, wonderful. Come on, Gory. Let's eat." He hugged his nephew and walked together outside.

Both of them walked to the gazebo and saw Dax already sat at the table. "Dax! Why are you here?" Uncle Lev asked his son. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Dax pursed his lips, annoyed by the question. "If you paid any attention, the school is closed temporarily because it's a crime scene!"

"Crime scene?" Uncle Lev looked at Gorya. "What is he talking about?"

Gorya looked at his uncle and his cousin bemused, "It's all over the news – someone broke into the school and 'decorated' the whole place with paints. It's now ruined."

"And they called it a crime scene? Back in the days, it was called a prank!" He looked to his son. "Did you have anything to do with this?" Before Dax could answer, Uncle Lev's booming laughter filled the gazebo. "Of course not! How is that possible?" Dax was visibly shaken and tense. He clutched his bread knife tightly. Gorya saw him looking very upset, but didn't say anything. Uncle Lev sat down and started to pour a glass of wine for himself. Marina, the family's cook, had prepared them some Russian dishes. Gorya was drinking a glass of Medovukha; a low-alcohol drink – he needed to be sober to have a discussion with the head of the family. Dax was sulking and drinking his Coca-Cola. "I made some arrangements for our next Bratvas and families meeting. Probably this weekend at the Neptune Grand - families from Brighton Beach are coming over here, so of course they will stay at the hotel It's simpler than having them crashing at everyone's places."

"So it's official, then? Roman is going to be the head of the Sorokin family?" Gorya asked.

"You really don't mind, do you? After all, he is the oldest."

"Of course not, uncle. It's your decision… it's just…. I thought I would be more suitable for that position. I mean, I own 50% shares of the family company." Gorya said pleasantly. Dax looked at him – his cousin Gorya was pretty scary when he was being pleasant. Dax realized that both adults were ignoring him, but he was very uncomfortable. He once saw Gorya break cousin Alexei's nose when he made fun of Veronica few years back. He hurriedly grabbed the plate and decided to go back to his room and eat in there. He didn't say anything when both adults were eating in silence as he returned to the main house.

Uncle Lev glanced towards his son who was retreating to the house and put his fork down. "You are a marvelous businessman, Gory. You earned those shares and I believe you will bring a great future to our family company." He lit his pipe and watched his nephew sipping his drink. "And of course you'll be the CEO of the company in no time."

"But I'm not the head of the family, is that what you're saying?" He asked calmly. "Isn't it going to be the family's best interest for CEO of the company to be the commandant?"

"I think having one job is hard as it is."

Gorya put down the fork hard and it clattered on the plate. He was smiling, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Uncle Lev, you're underestimating me. Everyone in the family knows I'm the most capable one. Roman is – "

"Roman is the oldest." Uncle Lev said adamantly. "This has nothing to do with your capability. Yes, we all know you're the smart one. Roman is always the hot headed one, and Valentin is young."

"Times have changed, uncle. I think it's time to look beyond age and look for the quality." He reasoned.

"Do you doubt your own brother, Gory? You don't think Roman is capable of leading this family? Do you… doubt my decision?"

"Of course I don't doubt your decision, uncle. But this is important how other Bratvas will view our family. The Sorokin name is at stake if Roman in charge. He's the most irresponsible person in this family, and Valentin looks up to him. He's brash, out of control, he gambles, -"

"I don't think people will care about that. Half of us have done worse than that!"

Gorya leaned forward, "I don't think you realize how big this problem is. Roman WILL waste our money. He doesn't have the drive to make it work. He doesn't have the leadership ability. He will ruin our family's reputation – "

"Our family's reputation is already ruined as it is." Uncle Lev muttered, knowing he tread into dangerous zone.

Gorya went silent. He stared at his uncle, trying to decipher what he said. Uncle Lev was looking everywhere but him and smoking his pipe. Gorya looked at his surrounding, and realized that Leroy had placed several bodyguards surround the gazebo. He chuckled and shook his head. "I see. Preparation; that's the key." He gestured to the bodyguards. "What? You're afraid I'll flip this table or something?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." He lied to his nephew. "I'm tightening security because of what happened recently." He looked at Gorya. "I'm sure you're providing your own family with extra precaution."

"Somehow I doubt whoever killed these people are targeting the Russian families. They've been targeting the Italians." Gorya simply answered. "Veronica and me, we're not worried." He watched his uncle who didn't respond – especially the very mention of his wife. "I noticed that you didn't say anything when we were having dinner during the weekend at that Chinese restaurant." He stared hard to his uncle. "You didn't say hi to her."

"Didn't I? I don't remember." Uncle Lev casually answered. "We were having a family meeting to discuss about you and your brothers' shares of the company."

"Veronica is family." Gorya tersely said. "She's my wife for three years now."

"I am fully aware of that, Gory." He looked at his nephew. "I am also fully aware that she's the Sheriff's daughter."

Gorya tightened his jaws. "I really don't need to rehash this. For three years I've been the subject of mockery from this family ever since I married Veronica. The least you can do, oh dear uncle, is to support me now after papa died."

"Your father died heartbroken because you married her." Uncle Lev spat.

Gory banged his fist to the table, which made the bodyguards move a little bit closer to the gazebo. "I am sick and tired of everyone treating Veronica like a leper. Is this why you shut me out as the head of family? I earned that position!"

"I've told you over and over again, that Roman – "

"Somehow I doubt this is about Roman. This is about Veronica, isn't it?"

"You need to concentrate on being the head of the company, while Roman can handle the family bus – "

"I knew it; this isn't about the situation with the killings. This is about all of you trying to undermine me."

"For once in your life, will you LISTEN?" Uncle Lev growled hard. Gorya immediately shut up. He felt like Dax, being underappreciated. But he wasn't a teenage boy; he was a grown mature adult. But still, he had to respect his uncle whether he liked it or not. Uncle Lev poured another glass of wine to calm his nerve. The Sorokin brothers were well known for their impatience and hot heads. Gorya might be the quiet one, but he was the ruthless one. And his love obsession towards his wife matched their father's love towards their late mother. "The decision is final, and I will announce it to the whole family and other Bratvas this weekend. You will be there to support your brother. Veronica, of course will be there too. Don't say that we never want her to be at the gatherings." Gorya nodded but his cheeks were still moving, as he was grinding his teeth.

"Very well, uncle." He finally said. He started to stand and threw the napkin carelessly to the table when his uncle stopped him again.

"Gory… I am sorry that you are objecting with my decision. But we need to uphold the tradition. Roman is the oldest, and your father wanted him to be the next head of the family after me. This has nothing to do with your wife, but yes – some of the family members are uncomfortable having a Sheriff's daughter as part of the family. We don't know where her loyalty lies."

"Her loyalty lies with me." Gorya said. "Veronica will always be loyal to me."

"How do you know she won't betray you?"

Gorya's eyes flashed in anger. "Because she needs me." Uncle Lev noticed that Gorya didn't mention anything about love.

"She needed you back then. How can you be sure that she needs you now?"

"Because I will make sure of that." With that last remark, he left the gazebo without saying goodbye or thanking his uncle for lunch. The bodyguards were eyeing him while Uncle Lev watched him walked away warily.

From his bedroom window, Dax watched his cousin walked away from the mansion. He knew the feeling of being left out, especially by his own family. He looked as Gorya climbed hurriedly to his limo and then drove away. He sighed and turned on the television. There was a rerun report about the paintball shooting of the Mayor and the other officials. Dax shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fucking hell…"

________________________

**Neptune Connection**

Oliver was typing and accepting calls at his desk. He was wearing a headset and typing while popping his bubble gum. "Neptune Connection. Cindy Mackenzie's office, please hold." _Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap._ "Neptune Connection. Cindy Mackenzie's office, please hold." He was humming The Supreme. "Neptune Connection. Cindy Mackenzie's office, please hold."

From his peripheral vision, Oliver saw a man approaching his desk. He didn't bother to look up, as he knew that today there was no appointment or meeting or anything, and Mac already threatened him not to bother her after lunch; she wanted to take a nap.

The man stopped in front of his desk, but Oliver still didn't look up. "May I help you?" He was still typing and smacked his bubble gum.

"I'd like to see Ms. Cindy Mackenzie please." The man said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Nope. But I'm sure she would see me."

Oliver sighed, "Name?"

"Logan Echolls."

Oliver looked up to see a handsome man wearing a suit jacket and jeans, smiling at him. Of course he heard his name; Logan Echolls the famous indie director. Oliver gaped at him; he stood up fast and bumped his knees. He stammered, "I - I'm sorry, Mr. Echolls. But Ms. Mackenzie can't be disturbed right now. She gave me a specific order, and you are without an appointment."

Logan gave Oliver his best smile, "Please? I'm her friend." Oliver was about to buzz Mac, but Logan stopped him. "How about you go to her office, and I will follow you. I wanna surprise her." He winked to Oliver.

Oliver was blushing and he chuckled nervously. "Just a sec." He stepped out from his desk and ran to her office. Logan immediately plugged a device behind the computer monitor; it was a hacking device and it was a small item the size of marble – kind of worked like a magnet and it would suck up any document from a computer. He then followed Oliver leisurely. He heard Mac yelling at Oliver from behind the door, and he was already in front of the door when Oliver said, "He said his name is Logan Echolls."

There was a pause for a minute, and then there was a weak reply. "Send him in."

Oliver opened the door and gestured Logan to come in. When he was about to enter the office himself, Logan closed the door in front of him. Oliver stomped away back to his desk.

Logan saw Mac was lying on the couch. She looked at him annoyed. "What do you want, Echolls?"

He chuckled, "It's Echolls, now? Wow."

"I am still pissed with you and Dick. You were throwing punches like backyard bullies. What was that?"

"I told you, Dick being protective BFF towards you. Considering my reputation and he thought I was hitting on you."

"Dick should know better…" She muttered. Logan sat on the coffee table and looked at her lying figure. He shook his head.

"What?"

"You should know better." Logan said while staring at her.

Mac frowned from her couch. "What do you mean?"

Logan watched her confused look. If he wanted to help Mac and Dick together, maybe he should tell her that Dick had feelings for her. But that would betray his promise to Dick. Dick already 'threatened' him that he would beat the hell out of him. Somehow he doubted Dick would be able to hurt him, but it wasn't physical pain he'd get. He sighed and stood up and looked out the window. "Nothing. This is a nice office you have." He saw the view of Neptune City from her window. "Great view. You've done well, Mackenzie."

Her office was really spectacular but simple. It was a circular office with huge working desk with a high tech computer on the surface, big windows that could be tinted to darken automatically whenever the sun shone too brightly , modern shelves with books, plants everywhere, artworks, monitors, huge flat screen TV, a big closet, and apparently a little too comfortable couch.

"Isn't it great? I'm richer than you, Echolls." She snarked. "I've got piles of money that go to the clouds." She stood up and joined him at the window. Logan just chuckled hearing her boast about being rich, because it was apparent that she was the most humble person he knew.

"Indeed. You and Dick have done really well, Mac."

"Still, I'm no billionaire like The Kanes, but it's nice that my hard work paid off." She twirled in front of him. "I cleaned up nicely, right? No more blue hair." She was wearing a business suit and skirt and her hair was dark.

"I kinda liked the blue hair, though." He shrugged.

"Dick also said the same thing. He was trying to persuade me to dye my hair blue, again. Typical guys." She scoffed. "You don't know what you're missing until it's gone."

She of course meant about the hair. But Logan felt a prick in his heart with her comment. He cleared his throat and pointed to a building outside the window. "What's that?"

A tall building - taller than any other buildings in the area - stood proudly in the middle of the city. Like a tower of Babel that reached for the sky. Logan saw the building when he first arrived at Neptune, and felt confused because a decade ago the building didn't exist.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Oh, THAT. It's the Titan Tower." She looked at Logan. "Jake Kane owns the building." Logan looked back at her but didn't say anything. He only raised his eyebrow. "Typical of him; built a phallic-like tower to show the city who really is the boss." She shrugged.

"I see."

"He moved the whole company and his corporation to that tower. But he also allowed other companies to rent space. As you can see, Jake Kane is getting richer and richer every minute especially after his company went public years ago, and everyone bought shares in the company – but he bought most of the shares and still owns the company. In a way, Jake Kane is one tricky business man." She curled up her lips in disgust. "Not bad for a nerd like him."

Logan looked at her in confusion. "Sounds like you know him personally."

Mac blinked her eyes. "Of course not. I read his curriculum vitae." She cleared her throat and went to her desk. "So how can I help you? I had my lunch, and now I'm completely sleepy."

"It's nice to be a boss." Logan smirked.

"Weren't you supposed to have lunch with Dick?"

"We had breakfast and continued to brunch after morning surfing."

"It's nice to be a surfer." Mac sighed. "Dick wants to teach me how to surf."

The corner of Logan's mouth twitched. "And?"

"And? Do I look like a surfer girl or something?"

"I think you would look awesome."

"No flattering when I'm sleepy." She looked at him pacing around the office. "Wassup?"

Logan sighed and looked out the window again. "I just met Lizzie Manning." He looked at her and she avoided eye contact. "You didn't mention anything about Meg's family or Lamb's death the other day. Why is that?"

"Must have slipped my mind." She muttered and twirled a pencil. "You asked about us and Veronica, I told you the important things maybe not all the details. It's in the past."

Logan shook his head. "I know it's in the past, and I regret I wasn't a part of it."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"No, Mac. I wish I was there in the past…. So I could do something about it." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes which made Mac a little uneasy. She still had some kind of leftover feelings towards him. "The only friends I have right now are you and Dick. And it pains me that I couldn't do something for my friends – to help them – in the past."

"Logan… we survived. We're okay now. Don't worry." She exhaled. "I mean, none of us are axe-murderers or something. We're fine."

Logan closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to the window. That makes one of us in this room.

"Tell me what happened…" He glanced to Mac. "Please. Dick wouldn't tell me."

"I can understand why…" She sighed and stood up. Logan wouldn't stop pestering them about the story, so she decided to tell him. "C'mere." She took his hand and pulled him to the couch, and they both sat down. "I'll tell you what happened…"

____________________________

**Sheriff Department**

Wallace walked into the sheriff's department carrying his 6-month-old son, Theodore. Everyone in the department was cooing and tickling and baby-talking the sheriff's grandson. Theodore laughed cutely when he got this much attention. When Wallace opened his step-dad's office door, Theodore's chubby hands were already in the air, wanting to be picked up by Keith. Keith laughed and tip-toed to both of them and played pick-a-boo with Theodore. "Who is my cute grandson? Come here you big ball!" Keith picked Theodore and cradled him. Theo's hand slapped Keith's chin, and Keith yelped. Wallace just laughed and put down the baby bag in chair.

"He was trying to sit up this morning, pops." Wallace said proudly and sat in one of the chairs.

"Oh, you – don't try to sit now. If you're sitting now, you're gonna learn to walk, and then you're gonna learn how to run!" Keith cooed to Theodore, who was giggling and laughing, especially whenever Keith made funny faces. "And you are drooling to my uniform. Yes, you are. Yes, you are." He tickled his chin, and Theo spit.

Keith gave Theodore back to Wallace, who just laughed. "Claudette said hi."

"Tell her we're having family dinner on Saturday. Is that okay with her?" Keith wiped drool from his tie.

"Can you make it Friday or Sunday? I have some plans to meet with Mac and Dick. And I planned to show off my baby." Wallace brayed to his son, who shrieked with laughter.

Keith sat at his desk and looked at his step son and his baby. "Okay…"

Wallace looked back to Keith, noticing some changes. "I talked to Darrell yesterday… He said Logan Echolls is back and called the office last week; he's looking for you."

"Yes."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Keith pursed his lips. "I don't know."

Wallace sighed and bounced his baby on his knee. "Are you planning to talk to him?"

"What would I say to him, Wallace? What would I say to a man who used to date my daughter and saved her life many times, and then joined the Army without saying goodbye, leaving my daughter heartbroken?" Keith ran his hand to his bald head. "That would be an interesting conversation."

"How about 'thanks for saving my daughter's life a decade ago?" Wallace offered. Keith glared at his son while Wallace just shrugged. "I mean, it's true."

"Yes, Wallace. I know it's true. But I can't get past the fact that he broke her heart."

"Maybe you need to look way past that. Without him, Veronica would not be here."

"Of course…" Keith muttered. "Although I can't see how it would work for the better. The last time I saw him was during Aaron's trial, and he deliberately erased all the sex tapes of Lilly and Aaron. Veronica and I almost died retrieving those tapes, and next thing you know, voila! They were gone. Poof!"

"Where's this attitude coming from? I thought you'd forgiven the guy? He was just a kid back then, he didn't know better." Wallace leaned forward and whispered. "And it was Leo who stole the tapes, remember? I don't see you being so harsh towards him. You even reinstated him!" Keith knew it was wrong to put blame solely to Logan, for a mistake that he had done years ago. Logan was a child, a misguided one, and didn't know better. Wallace was right – but he was still feeling protective over Veronica. "And beside," Wallace continued. "You forgave Lamb when he married Veronica." He shook his head and muttered. "God knows he was an ass towards everyone." He sighed. "Until this day, I can't believe that man changed 180, fell in love with Veronica, married her, and sacrificed his life for others…."

Keith sighed. "Yes, I know I'm being unfair." He watched as Theodore sucked his thumb and fell asleep. "But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Logan never left Neptune. Would our lives be different?" He reclined to his seat. "I can't believe our fate and destiny could be changed because of one man's action."

"Speaking of one man's action… Any news regarding The Tritons? What'd the mayor say?" Wallace asked about the meeting between Keith and the mayor this morning.

"Al wants to leak the video to the media. I think it's a bad idea. I need to work fast." He pondered a bit. "Something bothers me a lot. Why are the Tritons targeting the school and the mayor? I saw the video, and they said something about corruption in the mayor's office or something."

"Do you think the mayor is dirty? It's not the first time."

Keith shook his head. "I know Al. He's a good man. He struggled to get elected in this town, especially against 09ers and he tried to get support from the Latino community. He's trying to clean the city." He looked at his son. "Then again, who would've thought about Woody?"

"Nobody expected that." Wallace made a comment. He looked at his sleeping son. He looked so innocent. Why would anyone want to hurt the innocents? He hugged his son more closely to his chest. "What about Darrell? When I went home, Darrell seemed…"

"Pissed?" Keith said. "You can say that. I told him not to pursue this, but of course he's being stubborn as usual. I know he thinks that I'm being a jerk or too protective or something." He looked at Wallace. "I'm not being unreasonable, right?"

"Hell no. If my son wanted to gallop around the city trying to solve cases while guns a-blazing, I'd lock him up until he said 'uncle' and learned his lesson."

Keith smiled at his step-son. "It's weird that not a while ago, you just became my daughter's best friend – and then a son to me. And now… you have a son of your own." Wallace smiled back, remembering the first time he met Keith at Mars Investigation, helping Veronica with a case. "It will be tough for you when he's all grown up and talks back."

"Pops, please let me enjoy this moment before I think about the future." Wallace warily said to his step dad.

"How are you holding up?" Keith asked Wallace. "It must have been hard for you to face Veronica like that."

Wallace shook his head. "I can't do it anymore, pops. I want to tell her the truth." He looked at his stepfather. "I told Veronica she could come to the house, but not Gory."

"And risk a hospital trip again?" Keith spat. "You know he won't have it. They are attached at the hips most of the time. Gory brainwashed Veronica with the whole 'soul mate' and 'needing each other.' It sickens me. I don't know what happened between them years ago, but he surely got her to declare loyalty."

Wallace sighed. "I can't bear the fact that we have to pretend that we 'hate' her… Darrell told me that she misses us."

Keith held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "If we told her, she would definitely leave him… but with repercussions…" He sighed. "She needs to know on her own."

"How? Veronica is too stubborn and she believes that behind that entire mafia getup, Gory is a good man. Well, he's not. He may love her SO MUCH, but somehow I doubt that Veronica loves him back. She may depend on him – for whatever reason. I say we tell her soon."

Keith shook his head slowly. "You don't understand. Gory WILL do something horrible to us…" He gestured to sleeping Theodore. "…if we force Veronica to leave him." He sighed. "Veronica is his leash. And believe me; he will unleash a wrath if we force her."

"He lets Darrell visit her often." Wallace said.

"That's because he doesn't feel threatened by Darrell. For that, I am glad. At least Darrell can be a bridge between us."

"How do we make Veronica realize that her husband is a bastard?"

Keith shook his head again. "I don't know. I think she knows, but decided to look the other way because she needs him, God knows why... She needs to find out on her own. Gory can't touch us if she leaves because she wants to, not because we told her to."

Deputy Sacks suddenly knocked on the door frame. "Sheriff, Eli Navarro is here to see you." Keith gestured to Sacks to let Eli in, while Wallace just raised his eyebrow.

"I asked him to give any information directly to me, not to Darrell. By the way, I need to ask you some questions regarding The Tritons. You dealt with them back in high school, right?"

"Yeah. Duncan Kane was a member of The Tritons." Wallace remembered how Duncan and The Tritons chased after Veronica. What they were going to do with her if they captured her, he didn't know. He shuddered a bit. He doubted that Duncan would hurt her, but still… that was a dickish thing for him to do "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you ask Mac for help? Find any kind of information about The Tritons if that's possible. I trust her skills to find any information. I'll ask her personally, later."

"No sweat." He rose from his chair and Theo stirred and woke up. "You're up? I'm sorry." Before he could say anything else, Eli walked into the office, and Theo cried. "NICE. Thanks, Weevil."

"What did I do?" Eli shot a confused look.

"You and your tattoos scared him." Wallace smirked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Blame it on the tattooed Latino." Eli exhaled. "Your little bro came to my garage today, and he managed to piss me off."

Keith frowned. "He was there?"

Eli nodded. "Let's just say he was ready to pounce when I told him off about the case." Both Wallace and Keith sighed and shook their heads. "You raised one helluva son, Sheriff." He tickled Theo's chin and he stopped crying. Theo raised his chubby hands to Eli, and he gave his forefinger which he grabbed. "But I must say he's got more guts than you, Wally, when you were his age."

"Hey!" Wallace said angrily.

"That's enough. You got some information for me?" Keith asked Eli. Eli then gave a piece of paper to Keith.

"The names of the people who bought large quantity of paints for the past two months."

"Excellent. Good job, Eli." He studied the names for a while and then looked up. "I have another favor to ask from you."

"I think I know what it is." Eli sighed while looking at Theo who was trying to get his attention. "Just say the words."

_____________________________

**Chinatown, Los Angeles**

Veronica was wearing a black wig and a mini cheongsam with short heels. She was also wearing brown contact lens, and now she looked like a Chinese girl, especially with her petite body and height. Right now, she was running as fast as she could in the street, avoiding pedestrians who were yelling in surprise when this tiny woman bumped into them.

She was chased by many men; bodyguards of Zuang, with their suits and they were waving guns. Some pedestrians and people who saw them screamed.

No more than ten minutes ago, Veronica managed to kill Robert Zuang in the middle of the restaurant, in front of many witnesses especially his family and friends. The grand opening of the new restaurant went out with a bang, literally. Veronica, dressed up like a waitress, walked up to him pushing a cart of food trays. When the food trays were near him, and Zuang happily looked at the food, Veronica pulled out a silent gun from under the cart and shot him straight to the chest. Zuang was dead and the patrons were shocked and screaming. His wife was shaking his body, crying. But Veronica didn't have time to dwell with the emotion she had after she killed the bastard.

As fast like lightning, she ran to the back room through the kitchen. The cooks and the waitresses were huddling in the corner, afraid of her. She kicked a toilet door with a sign 'OUT OF ORDER' and walked in. She expected to see a window to escape, because that was her instructions. She should escape from the toilet and climb to a rooftop on the next building via the fire escape.

When she saw the toilet didn't have a window, she froze.

She thought that she was going to have a heart attack. I'm dead, she thought. The instructions clearly said that after she had done the deed, she would escape through the window and dispose of the untraceable gun that she got from the bus station. Panic went through her body like ice-cold water down her back.

Making a quick decision, she ran a mad dash back to the kitchen to the back door. She had to duck the bullets from the bodyguards who were chasing her. A bullet almost hit her but it hit the wok that was hung on the wall and made a loud sound of bang. She kicked the backdoor and ran as fast she could to the alley next building. She gasped loudly when she saw the fire escape was broken and there was no way that she could climb the fire escape. She ran again, through some Lion Dancers and crowds. She didn't know where to run, but she needed to get away from the bodyguards. Her feet were killing her and she'd already taken off her shoes. But she still carried the silencer. The gun felt heavy in her hand.

Stupid Veronica, she thought as she ran. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as the wind gushed and hurt her eyes. She should have checked the perimeter first, not gone in gun blazing gung-ho type. But the instructions clearly said that she needed to shoot the target. For whatever reason, Veronica didn't have a choice. She only followed orders. She thought probably it was a warning or punishment of some kind to the Chinese mafia, Veronica didn't know. There were ways to kill someone with less noise and publicity. Killing a target like she had done in New York, by shooting like a maniac, wasn't her first choice. Again, it was an order. An assassination type.

She arrived in an empty alley and it was a dead end. She breathed hard and bit her bottom lip. When she was about to leave the alley again, the bodyguards arrived.

She looked at the muzzles of the guns pointed at her.

Veronica was sure this would be her last day on earth.

What would her father think that his daughter was an assassin? What would her family and friends think that she was found in an alley in Chinatown, in Los Angeles? What would her husband do? Would he retaliate to the Chinese mafia?

Veronica suddenly was thinking about Gorya, her dad, Wallace, Alicia, Claudette, Darrell, little Theo, Eli, Mac, Dick…

Logan.

She met him again after a decade last weekend. She missed him… She wanted to see him again… Hugging him was familiar. She felt like… home.

She watched as the bodyguards were getting closer to her and raised their guns. Veronica closed her eyes and cursed her own stupidity. She was going to die, and the last thing on her mind was Logan's face. It was funny that she hadn't thought about him for a long time. And yet, he was in her mind seconds before she was going to face the music.

Shots were heard in that alley.


	13. When Doves Cry

**_Flashback,  
Don and Veronica Apartment, March 2011_ **

Don loved Veronica, but even he had some limits for dealing with his wife. His wife preferred to investigate crimes rather than doing her photography. It seemed she had a hard time adjusting to married life and her new profession as a photographer.

Don didn't want Veronica to risk her life chasing after bad guys. After the whole thing with Mercer – when Veronica was trying to kill him in front of the courthouse-Don was pretty protective over her.

Veronica didn't want Don to forbid her investigating cases.

"I am what I am. You knew that when you married me."

That was her defense in her action, every time they were arguing. It frustrated Don so much; he didn't know what to do with her. Some nights, they were arguing so loudly that the neighbors called the cops. Veronica was embarrassed whenever deputies who were on duty answered the call and visited the former sheriff and the current sheriff's daughter's home.

One time, their fighting escalated so bad until Veronica threw a vase to the wall, then Don yelled so loud, that when the neighbors called the cops again, the sheriff himself actually answered the call and went to their house.

Veronica and Don didn't expect Keith to be the one who answered the domestic dispute call.

Keith didn't yelled at them, but he merely told both his daughter and son-in-law to sit down while he sternly told them to solve this problem.

"Both of you love each other. Don't do this." He pleaded.

They were sleeping with their backs facing each other. Sometimes Don could hear Veronica crying silently, and his heart clenched. He would turn around and carefully hug and spoon her from behind. Veronica would melt and she would lean back on him. He would nuzzle her head and whisper, "I love you." And everything would be alright again while it last.

Don was taking over the Mars Investigation after Keith won the sheriff election, and Veronica quit the detective gig. Surprisingly enough, Don was actually a better detective than a Sheriff. Sometimes Veronica helped him with some cases, because no matter, she was smarter than he was.

For their ups and down, they did love each other. But even a blind person could see that they wouldn't last forever. They held too much baggage and ache in their lives.

Veronica didn't remember the first time she realized that she loved Don Lamb. Maybe after he kissed her and thwarted her plan to kill Mercer… she didn't know.

Their marriage shocked everyone, including Keith who didn't expect them to get married. Sure, their relationship was fine. Keith didn't hate Lamb anymore… until he married his daughter. It took him a while to warm to the idea that his daughter was married to his former nemesis. It was something he never would expect.

But Veronica was so stubborn; even when she quit being a private investigator and decided to become a photographer – she still chased clues and helped others who needed her expertise. Don told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen.

It put strains on their marriage, life, and relationship.

Don started to come home late or sometimes didn't come at all. Even when he told his wife that he had some cases and had to go out of town, he wouldn't tell what happened.

They fought a lot.

_________________

Veronica just got back home from work when she walked into their apartment and noticed there were candle lit on the table. Don had set the mood for a romantic dinner and he welcomed his wife with a smile.

"I made dinner." He grimaced shyly. "I hope you'd like it."

Veronica looked at him. She couldn't say anything, until she croaked. "You… made dinner?"

"Yeah… I mean, it's not much. Just your favorite; lasagna – Keith gave me the recipe." He shrugged. "I just… want to spend a good night with you."

Veronica looked at the setting; dinner plates, lit candles and a bottle of wine. Don uncorked the bottle of wine and poured it in the glasses. Veronica sat on the chair and looked at everything with sadness. Don didn't see his wife's sad expression. It was when he sat down and started to dig in; he saw the expression clouded over her. He blinked but didn't say anything. His heart suddenly clenched to see her sad face. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but it seemed he would start another argument, so he cleared his throat and started to eat.

Veronica also ate the food but she still had the odd expression. Finally, she put her fork down and looked at her husband. Don looked at her too in confusion but wary.

"Don…"

"What's the matter? You don't like it? I followed the recipe to a tee."

"The lasagna is great. I love it." She said, giving him a smile.

Don looked at her, "So what is it?"

_Please, no more fight… Please…_

She looked down and bit her upper lip. When she looked up, she was teary. Don couldn't stand her crying like this but he waited until she said something.

The next words coming out from her mouth almost knocked him out of his chair. "Are you having an affair with Lizzie Manning?"

Don stared at her with a shocked expression. Veronica didn't know whether the shocked expression was because he got caught or he didn't expect her to ask that question. When he finally said something, he whispered. "What did you say?"

Veronica said a little bit coldly this time. "You heard me."

"I can't believe you're asking me this."

"I just did." She looked at his dark blue eyes. "And you haven't answered."

Don pushed his plate away and ran his hand warily to his face. "What gives you the idea?"

"Just answer the question, Don."

"One thing I know about you is you always seems to know the answer before you even ask the question." Don said bitterly.

Veronica was trying so hard not to cry. She was feeling betrayed. But she was adamant not to cry in front of him. Never show any weakness, that was her motto. "So it's true, then?"

"How could you ask me this Veronica...?" He shook his head and stood up. He paced around the room. Veronica saw Don's face, and he looked… betrayed. He spun around and looked at his wife sadly. "I just wanted a nice night with you…" He gestured the dinner setting. "Apparently I was asking too much."

Veronica started to get teary again. "Please… just answer the question. It's a yes and no question." Don looked at her from the kitchen counter. He was teary too.

"No." Veronica choked a sob. Don knew that she didn't believe him. He closed his eyes and breathed hard. "I am not having an affair."

Veronica stood up abruptly and grabbed her purse. She pulled out few photographs and slammed them on the kitchen counter. "Then what is this?"

Don saw few photographs of him and Lizzie in a motel. There was a picture of him hugging Lizzie in front of the motel room. He looked at them sadly. "You were following me?" He whispered.

"Few days ago, when you told me that you were gonna be late. I followed you from the office and straight to that motel." She explained. Tears were flowing but she wiped them roughly.

"I cannot believe that you did this."

Veronica looked at him in disbelief. "YOU cannot believe that I did this?"

"I'm not cheating, Veronica!"

"Are you going to deny this?"

"There's nothing to deny, because I am not having an affair with anyone."

"I know what I saw!"

"NO, you don't know what you saw. As usual, you always jump to conclusions. This has got to stop, Veronica."

"Now I know why you want me to quit investigating cases: because you don't want me to find out about THIS!" She swiped the counter clear, and the photographs fell to the ground.

"Veronica…" Don was trying to console his wife, but she recoiled. It reminded him when he rescued Veronica, and she was like a cat that shrunk whenever someone was trying touch it. "Honey…"

"Oh my God… I can't believe it." She cried angrily. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Veronica! I am NOT cheating!"

"I SAW YOU!" She cried harder. She put her hands to her face and tried to stop herself from sobbing. Don breathed hard and trying hard not to cry too. Why it was so hard to be in this relationship? You'd think it was enough to love somebody. "Just confess and leave."

"You want me to leave." His heart couldn't take it anymore. His own wife wanted him to go.

"I can't even look at you…" She turned around, gasping and crying. Don looked at his wife's back and he sniffled.

"I would never cheat on you, Veronica… I thought you know me better than this."

"You are still denying this?" She spun around and she was a wreck. She pushed him and hit him weakly. Don grabbed her hands. "Let go!"

"Listen to me! I never slept with Lizzie. There's a reason that I met her in that motel, but it's not what you think. Why can't you trust me on this!" He tried to calm Veronica who was trying to get away from him.

"Why don't you go see the Wizard; ask for a little heart?" She spat.

The second the words were coming out from her mouth, she regretted it as she pulled away from her husband and she put her hands on her mouth. She saw how Don was visibly stricken, like he was being stabbed in the gut.

Suddenly their memory went back to that day…

Veronica was only sixteen years old, with her white dress and long blonde hair. She was crying in front of him, and he was laughing at her.

_Look at this! She cries! I'll tell you what, Veronica Mars — why don't you go see the Wizard. Ask for a little backbone._

They didn't say anything forever.

They didn't know how long they were standing like that in the kitchen, but it felt like time had stopped. Don stared at his wife who was looking away. He lowered his head and saw the scattered photographs. He picked one of them and looked at it. He saw a picture of himself hugging Lizzie outside her motel room. He looked at the picture sadly.

"Okay…" He whispered. Veronica looked at him. Okay what? "Okay… I will leave. If that's what you want." He said quietly and looked up to her. She wanted to say that she didn't mean what she said. But it was too late and too hurtful to take back what she said, so she didn't say anything. He sighed heavily and leaned back to the kitchen counter. He was still holding the picture of him and Lizzie.

"Just tell me the truth, Don…" She whispered back.

He wiped a tear from his cheek. He was so tired. "It's obvious that you won't believe me, but this is the truth." He looked at her blue eyes. "I never cheated on you with anyone. And that's the truth." Veronica exhaled exasperatedly but Don continued, "I was taking a case. Lizzie was asking for my help." He looked at her disbelief expression. "Lizzie was kicked out by her parents when she turned 18. After Meg's death, and Duncan Kane took baby Faith – I mean, baby Lily – they've been… hard on Gracie. Apparently, my subtle intimidation against them didn't work."

Veronica frowned. "What intimidation?"

"When I let you and that Kane boy go few years ago for breaking and entering, I went back to the Manning's house and parked outside the house." Veronica's eyes widened. "I did that for several days, just to make my point that I KNEW what they're doing to Gracie." He nodded. "That's why they never pressed charges against you and Duncan."

"Why didn't you report them?"

Don smiled. "Veronica… They're 09ers. Do you know what happened to a sheriff in this town if you come up against the rich?" He shrugged. "Ask your dad."

"But still…"

"I couldn't do anything, Veronica. You know who I was… I was an ass." He looked at her. "And it's obvious that you never forgave me for what I did to you."

"Don…"

"It's true. I think when I fell in love with you…" Veronica's breath hitched. "…was the moment when I tried to make everything right." He looked at her. His face was sad. "I just want to make you happy." He nodded. "It's apparent that I failed." Don put his hand to his chest. "I swear to you, Veronica… I'm not having an affair."

She sniffled. "What about Lizzie?"

Don sighed. "Lizzie was kicked out from the house and she wants to build a case against her family for child abuse – so she hired me. I told her to go to your dad, but she insisted that I take the case first so she can have evidence against her parents about Gracie, and then report this to Keith. I told your dad about this…" Veronica blinked. "Yes, I discussed this with your dad. He couldn't do anything based on Lizzie's testimony because let's face it; she isn't a reliable witness nor a person with reputable behavior." Don looked at his wife whose face was stony. "Lizzie planted a camera inside the house when she visited Gracie. Lizzie said that her father is dangerous, so she has to be careful. When she planted the camera, I was outside their house just in case something happened."

"You… planted a camera?"

He nodded. "Two weeks ago." Veronica sat on the stool of the kitchen counter. "You know how it is. Your dad… surprisingly supportive."

"If it's illegally…"

"We were thinking that we could tell a judge that it was some sort of nanny cam that Lizzie put before she was kicked out from the house." He shrugged. "Let's just say we have a reason for probable cause."

"Where did you put the camera?"

"I gave Lizzie a teddy bear with a camera in it so she could put it in Gracie's room."

"Did it work?"

"We don't know. We need to get back to that house and grab the teddy bear. Lizzie has been living in that shady motel for a while. I usually have meetings with her in that motel." Veronica looked at him while biting her lip. "I guess you caught us hugging when we were saying goodbye."

Veronica exhaled loudly, as if she was relieved. But she was still shaken as she ran both her hands to her face. "Why did you never tell me about this…? Why… Why all the secrecy? I mean, you told my dad!"

Don looked at her sadly. "I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you will get involved. And I don't want that."

"Why not?" She asked angrily.

Don approached her slowly and put his hands on both of her arms. He looked at her in the eyes. "Because I love you too much to let you have some kind of revenge of what they do to Gracie."

"Don…"

"I can't let you do what you were about to do to Mercer."

"That was not your decision!" She yelled and pushed him away. "You took away my chance to kill him!" She cried. "You… You…" She sobbed hard. "How could you!" Don tried to hug his wife, but she avoided him and paced around the kitchen. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because once you do it, you can't ever go back… And I can't follow you to this… deep dark rabbit hole." Don cried also. "God, I love you so much Veronica. Did you ever think about the consequences? Please listen to me, Veronica. I couldn't let you kill Mercer… And if I let you in this case, you would do something you might regret." He then reminded her about Duncan and baby Lilly. "You got away from sending Duncan and his child out of the country, even the FBI wasn't able to find them. But not this time!" He remembered how he found out that Duncan was actually hiding in his car trunk. He didn't know how they managed to smuggle the baby out though; Veronica never said anything when they got married.

Don learned to let it go… until now.

"Mercer kidnapped and raped me!" Veronica screamed. "The Mannings are abusing Gracie!" Don bit his knuckle so he wouldn't scream too. "It's the same thing, and I want them to suffer!"

"VERONICA!" Don hugged Veronica very tightly and both of them cried. "Oh, God – will you listen to yourself? Please, baby… don't be like this. I love you so much… Your dad loves you so much… What will we do if they put you in prison?" Don held Veronica on both sides of her face. "It's gonna kill us." He peppered her with desperate kisses. "This is not the way."

"You said it yourself- the rich will never be punished." She cried as she struggled from his embrace. "First Aaron… then Beaver… and then Mercer… and now the Mannings… When is it gonna end, Don? Tell me!"

Don didn't answer. He hugged his crying wife very tightly. He was crying too, "God, Veronica. This is why I didn't tell you about the case."

"You can't do this to me…" She was sobbing.

Don touched both her cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "I have to, Veronica…" He croaked. "I love you."

Veronica never said 'I love you' back. That was in her nature. And Don had to accept this with a heavy heart that she would never say it back. But the next words shattered his heart completely.

"I hate you."

Don let Veronica go slowly. She was shaking when she said it and she couldn't look at him in the eyes. He took several steps back while he was looking at her. He was breathing hard and he was clutching his chest, like he was in pain. "Don't say that… You don't mean it."

"I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" She screamed and then she cried loudly. Don watched his wife slowly go down on her knees, crying like she never cried before.

Don tried so hard to compose himself. But it was hard when the love of your life just said that she hated you and was crying on the floor. "Veronica… I am sorry. I am sorry that I hurt you in the past… and hurt you now… I am so sorry… I just want to… Veronica… I just want you to be happy. But you have to let this go…"

"That's not me at all, and you know that. If you can't accept that…" She said between sobs.

"Veronica... I can't stand here and watch you get hurt." Don stood in front of Veronica, defeated.

"Then leave!"

"Veronica…"

"Can't you see I'm in pain?" She cried. "I just want the pain to go away."

"Not like this."

"You don't know how it feels! You don't know how it feels to be locked up in a fridge while it was being set on fire or locked in a closet for days because you didn't do what you were told." She looked up from the floor. "The Mannings are doing a similar thing to Gracie. They need to be punished."

"Not like this." Don shook his head over and over again. "I can't let you do this."

"There's the door, Lamb." She pointed the door. Don felt like the air just sucked out from his lungs when Veronica called him 'Lamb' instead of Don.

He whispered, "Don't…"

"I want the pain to go away…" She said, crying.

"Then let me help you…"

"There's nothing you can do about this…"

"What are you going to do about Gracie?"

"I'm gonna save her." She stood up and challenged him with a look, daring him to say 'no'. "I will plan something, and then I will rescue her."

"Veronica…"

"Leave, Lamb. It's obvious that you won't help me."

"We are trying to help her!" He yelled. "But not like this. I won't let you harm the Mannings."

"Just like when you wouldn't let me kill Mercer."

"It's a wrong thing to do, and you know it."

"Who died and made you a saint?" She sneered. "Or maybe you forgot about the shitty things you've done in the past? You hurt me and my dad! You weren't exactly good, you know that!"

"This is not you, Veronica. This is not who you are. This isn't the real you."

"The real me DIED in that cabin."

Don was silenced by this. He looked at his wife, who was crying but angry at the same time; she was saying things like wanted to hurt the Mannings. Her heart was hardened by vengeance. And she looked at him like she loathed him.

He hung his head, and sniffled. "I can't… I can't do this. I can't stand here and watch you like this…"

"Feel free to leave."

Don nodded. "I will leave, Veronica. But I will be back. I can't give up on you." He slowly approached his wife again and touched her face carefully. He held her cheek, and she leaned on his touch while she had her eyes closed. "I love you… even when you hate me." He kissed her forehead softly and the kiss lingered for a while. "I'm sorry for everything…" He whispered.

He let her go and grabbed his keys and jacket, and walked out from their apartment. He slammed the door. Veronica didn't expect her husband to actually leave the apartment. Her mouth quivered and she was shaking.

________________________

Veronica came home from work to an empty apartment. She looked around and felt a pang in her heart. Don hadn't been home for 2 days and she felt lonely. She called him on his cell phone, and he never picked up. She thought she deserved it, being stubborn as usual. Right now Don was giving her some space… and probably for his sake too.

But she didn't want a space. She wanted Don to come home.

She had been busy with her work and working on Gracie's case. She was planning to bust out Gracie out from that house – with or without Don's help. She was thinking about getting Weevil's help. If one person could do breaking and entering, it was Weevil. She couldn't use the same plan when she made Duncan and his child disappear; she needed a new plan. She was thinking about asking for Vinnie van Lowe's help, but it was too risky. And she didn't have any money. Vinnie would refuse working without any payment.

She could borrow Dick or Troy's money. But she didn't know how to pay them back and she would never ever borrow any money from her friends. She could scrape some money from her photography gig… But asking Vinnie for help? Again, with the same case? Veronica wouldn't take that chance.

And there was a problem with her involvement with the Mannings. The FBI wouldn't forget that she had something to do with their grandchild's disappearance with Duncan. If she rescued Gracie, it didn't mean that she was off the hook from Duncan's case.

She was stomped.

Veronica remembered her father was so disappointed with her. _"I could never trust you again, Veronica…"_ Or something along the line, Veronica didn't remember. But coming from him, it hurt. She knew she was doing what was right at the time. Lily would have the same fate as Gracie if the Mannings won the custody… The last choice was Duncan himself. He wasn't fit as a parent, maybe… and he had his demons in his past. He wasn't exactly a model citizen- sleeping with an unconscious partner, binge drinking, his mental health, anger management, and many more… but he loves his daughter. And maybe, in some way, he did love Meg. Veronica did what she had to do to save Lily.

Would she take the chance to save Gracie as she did with Lily?

And then she remembered Gorya Sorokin.

The thought of him made her pause. What if she seeks him for help? It wasn't the first time… Back then, Veronica called and asked him for a gun. Gorya didn't ask what the gun was for; but he helped her no questions asked. Gorya delivered the gun himself – it was a .38 special revolver – very light and handy. He didn't even charge her. He told her it was free. Veronica thought she owed him or something, but he just said that he wanted to help.

Veronica was suspicious of him; after all, he came from a mobster family. His family was pretty well-known on campus back then. He was already a junior when she was a freshman. Veronica asked him if he even knew what she was doing. Gorya only looked at her and said he understood… and then he left, just like that. So she was a bit flabbergasted when Gorya gave her a gun and did not any favor in return.

Would it be more trouble if she asked for his help again? She hadn't seen him since they graduated from college. Who knows, he might be in prison.

"Shit… I really need to stop asking for help from criminals…" She muttered to herself.

Veronica then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She might as well cook for both her and Don, just in case he gets home. Maybe she would bake something. Budget is tight, but she wanted to do something special for her husband.

She smiled to herself. Her husband…. They had been married for a while, and she still need to get used to with the title. Who knew that they would get married? Back then, she vowed she would never get married. And then Mercer happened…. She sighed remembering that. Don really turned into someone she could count on. Someone she could trust. Someone she could love…

But was it enough?

She looked at her wedding ring. It was a simple wedding band. Don said that he would buy her another ring if he had enough money. But Veronica didn't need another ring. She loved this ring. But being married with someone with the baggage they had wasn't an ideal way of marriage. They fought a lot. They argued almost all the time.

After she closed the oven and wiped some flour to her apron, she picked up the phone and called Don. Veronica waited and waited but he didn't pick up the phone. She listened to his voice messages and closed her eyes. His voice soothed her. After the beep, she was hesitant to leave a message but she wanted him to come home.

"Don… it's me. I… I'm…" She cleared her throat. "I… don't know what to say… But I want you to come home." She sighed. "I am sorry for what I said before… I regret it." She sat on the kitchen stool and looked at the recipe book on the kitchen counter. "I didn't mean it… I understand what you and dad were trying to do… Maybe we should talk about this. I promise I'll listen." She wiped a tear that escaped from her eye. "I lo…" She cleared her throat again. "I don't hate you."

She hung up and exhaled.

______________________

Don didn't come home again. Veronica was sitting by herself at the dinner table. She already set the table with lots of his favorite foods. She baked Don's favorite bread rolls. When Don didn't call or come home, Veronica was sad. She checked her text messages and voice messages, but there were none from her husband. Veronica went to bed, crying.

It was around 3 AM when she heard someone knocked on the apartment door. Veronica rubbed her eyes and pocketed her pepper spray. In a time like this, how she wished Backup lived with her instead of with her dad. It couldn't be Don, because he had his keys.

Veronica waited and said, "Who is it?"

"Veronica… it's me, dad."

Veronica exhaled loudly and opened the door. Her father was standing there, obscured by shadows so she couldn't see his face.

"Dad! Something wrong? Why are you here in the middle of the night?" She asked worriedly as she ushered her dad inside. "Are Alicia and Darrell okay?"

"They are fine, honey." Keith said quietly. He walked slowly to the apartment. "I have to see you."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She turned the lights on and gasped. Her father's Sheriff's Uniform was soaked in blood. "Oh my God! You're hurt!" She saw blood on his face and panicked. "You need to go to the hospital! What happened?" She ran to the bathroom and grabbed first aid kit. "Dad, say something!"

"Honey, I'm fine. I'm not hurt…" Keith said blankly. "This is not my blood." Veronica didn't listen; she tended her father and wiped his face with a towel. She unbuttoned her father's uniform and pulled it away. She dropped the uniform to the floor, and her father was wearing his t-shirt. She checked his father's chest and sides for some wounds but didn't find any. "Veronica…" Keith gently grabbed her hands. "I'm not hurt."

"So why are you soaked in blood?" She looked at her father questioningly.

Keith looked at his daughter. His mouth opened but there was no sound coming out. He closed his mouth and then opened it again, but still no sound. He gently took his daughter's hand, pulled her to the living room, and sat down with her on the couch. They were facing each other and Veronica felt like her chest was being stabbed.

_Please… Don't say it… Please…_

"Veronica…" Keith swallowed bitter bile. This was only a dream, right? Veronica had a happy life; she went to the prom and graduated from high school without any bloody event. She went to Stanford University, graduated, and became a valedictorian. She became a famous photographer. She was now married happily with two children. She had a dog after Backup. She was…

"Dad…." She whispered. "Whose blood...?"

Keith blinked and his short daydream was cut off. "Sweetheart… there was a disturbance at The Mannings' house last night…" He breathed hard. Veronica bit her lip and shook her head. No… No… "The police were called and I was there… There was a hostage situation… no, please listen to me honey…" Veronica was about to leave, but Keith held her hands firmly. He watched as his daughter shook her head violently. "There was a shoot out… Stewart and Rose Manning were taking both Lizzie and Grace as hostages in their house… Apparently, Lizzie was caught smuggling a camera out and as she was about to leave, her father took her…. They were about to kill their own children for murder-suicide because… I don't know, for some twisted logic that they would rather have their children pure than being impure by society…"

Veronica listened to her father telling what happened. She couldn't take it. "Please… daddy. Don't say it… Please…" She cried.

Keith choked, "Sweetie… Don was there and about to save them… He went to the house… There were some struggles…" Veronica's heart dropped a million miles, and she started to hyperventilate. "Honey… I am so sorry." Veronica put her hands on her face and sobbed hard. "Don was shot… Paramedic couldn't save him… He… died on the way to the hospital. There was nothing we could do… I wanted to call you… But…" Keith hugged his daughter and cried. "I held him in my arms… He told me…"

"Don't say it." Veronica stopped crying and sniffled. She whispered on her father's shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "I don't want to know."

"Veronica?"

"I don't want to know… Please don't tell me."

"I have to tell you what he said… His last words…"

Veronica tightened her embrace. "No… Please. There are no last words… He didn't say anything." She sobbed quietly in his neck. "Daddy… He didn't say anything."

Keith stoked her hair and closed his eyes. "When you're ready, honey." She shook her head again but not crying. She ran out her tears for a lifetime.

**_Sheriff Department (Morgue Bureau)_ **

Veronica felt like she walked under water. Everything sounded muffled. Remember that cartoon Charlie Brown when the adults talked and all everyone could hear was just 'wah wah wah'? That was how she heard everyone talking around her. And her vision seemed blurry as she was focused on the path she was taking towards the morgue. She missed the look from the deputies when they watched her with sad eyes. She didn't see how Deputy Leo was watching her in sympathy. She didn't see Deputy Sacks sitting in one of the lounge chairs, being consoled by his colleagues – his uniform had blood on it.

She did see a tall blonde girl standing next to Lizzie. Veronica thought it was Meg, but then realized that it was Gracie. She was probably around 15 or 16 years old. Lizzie was drinking coffee and talking to one of the detectives. She was a mess. And her clothes had blood on it. She was crying. Their father died – Deputy Sacks shot him. Their mother put a gun under her chin and shot herself. Neptune claimed its victims again.

Keith was holding her hand. He remembered the first time he took Veronica to the Sheriff Department; she was only five years old. He was showing off his daughter to his colleagues, while Veronica was hiding behind him shyly. Everyone made a fuss over her; like how beautiful she was, and how she looked just like Leanne. Veronica was sitting on his lap drawing pictures on his desk while he was taking calls. He remembered that Veronica exclaimed, "Daddy, I want to be a Sheriff one day!" Keith only laughed and kissed her head.

And now he looked at his daughter, all grown up, and suffering. He thought that it was his fault. No parents wanted to see their child in misery.

He held her hand firmly and walked together to the morgue, which was on the same building as the department. He already changed his clothes. But Veronica was still wearing her pajamas and Keith's jacket uniform. But she still looked beautiful.

"Sheriff, we're done. You can come in." One of the coroners told Keith.

"Okay." He turned to Veronica. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asked Veronica softly. Veronica didn't answer, but she nodded shortly.

The coroner brought them towards a slab where Don Lamb lay on it.

Veronica looked at her late husband. He looked very pale. The coroner tried to cover Don's chest with a sheet, but she could see that there was autopsy incision and stitches that looked like the letter V. There was also a bullet hole on his chest. Despite all of that, Don looked... peaceful.

Keith stood behind Veronica and held her shoulders. He also looked at Don's body on the slab and shook his head slowly. It was unbelievable that he held Don's hand just mere few hours ago. He wanted to tell Veronica what Don had said to him before he died. But it seemed she was not ready to hear it.

"Can you give me some time alone with him, please?" Veronica asked quietly. Keith looked at the coroners, and they nodded. The three of them walked out after Keith kissed her head softly. She watched them warily and pulled a chair nearby. When they closed the door, Veronica sat in front of the slab and looked at her late husband. She saw his ring finger, and there was no ring. She looked around and saw a metal plate and his ring along with his other belongings were on it; like his watch, wallet, and cell phone. She also saw two bodies in the corner covered with sheets and thought it must be Stewart and Rose Mannings.

She touched his hand, and gasped when she felt cold.

There was no warmth, only icy coldness. She was surprised that a dead body could be this cold. There was no heat produced from the body anymore. Don's body was just a body now… a shell from a previous life. She held his hand… the same hand that used to hold her. She traced his chest, to his neck, to his mouth – the same mouth who mocked her cruelly when she was raped years ago – to his lips – the same lips that kissed her softly and told her everything would be alright – to his nose, to his closed eyes, and to his forehead – which she kissed softly.

"I don't hate you…" She whispered. Veronica put her cheek to his cheek and felt cold. "Are you cold?" She looked around the gloomy room where they put dead bodies. "Do you need a blanket?" She croaked. "I'm sorry." Veronica took off her jacket and tried to cover him so he wouldn't get cold. She rubbed his hand to produce heat, but it was a fail attempt. "I'm sorry…" She kept saying. She put his cold hand onto her cheek. "Can you feel it? Can you feel my hand? It's me…" Veronica looked at her late husband's face, wishing that he would open his eyes. "Say something, Don. Yell at me, mock me, say cruel things about me… Say that I will go to see a wizard…" She chocked a sob. "Tell me that you love me…" Veronica bit her lip to avoid crying. She couldn't cry anymore. She didn't want to cry anymore. "Can you hear me? Please say something." Veronica touched his face, touched both side of his cheeks. She smiled sadly watching her late husband. She touched the contour of his face and felt the coldness on her fingertips.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Keith walked in quietly to the room. He saw his daughter was sitting in front of the slab, holding her late husband's hand. He walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't react from his touch.

"Veronica… it's time to go." He said softly. Veronica didn't say anything. She was still staring at Don's face and rubbing her hand to his hand slowly. "Come on, honey… We need to go home. You need to get some rest."

"Why is everyone leaving us, daddy? Why do these things happen to us? Mom left… Lilly is dead… Duncan is gone… Logan left…" She whispered. "Don is…"

"I don't know sweetie." Keith answered. He squeezed her shoulder. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry, daddy…"

Keith blinked and looked at the back of his daughter's head. "For what, honey?"

"For being such a disappointment. For being a stubborn girl. For…"

"No, Veronica. Don't say those things." He crouched beside her and looked up to his daughter. "Honey, look at me." Veronica looked down to her father. Her eyes seemed blank. "You are strong, brave, and loving person. Never ever forget that. We love you so much." Keith wanted to cry when he said the next words. "I love you, my daughter. You are my everything. Please don't blame yourself."

"It's my entire fault that they're gone… Mom wouldn't leave if I didn't kick her out. Duncan wouldn't leave if I didn't stick my nose. Lilly wouldn't die if I didn't rat out Logan. Logan wouldn't leave if I didn't break up with him. And Don wouldn't… he wouldn't…" Veronica breathed hard. "If we didn't argue and he left home."

"Listen to me." Keith held her face. He was sad to see his daughter in pain like this. "Don't ever blame yourself. You hear me? Please…"

"Daddy… Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without you…" Veronica hugged her father tightly.

Keith hugged her back and sobbed. "You will always have me, my sweet baby girl." Veronica closed her eyes and felt like she was going to lose everything she held dear.

_**Mars Residence** _

The funeral of Don Lamb went well. Although not many people came, there were many associates from the Sheriff Department and people from his hometown came to pay their respect. Don's parents were long passed away, but his brother and sister came. They weren't close to Don, but they managed to say few words about their brother during the wake. Veronica saw Madison Sinclair and her fiancée at the funeral. She was trying not to be seen, but Veronica saw her shed some tears in the back.

Veronica didn't have any energy to even say anything. The whole day was a blur, and Wallace was by her side all the time. He held her hand throughout the funeral. Dick, Mac, Weevil, Troy, Piz, Parker, and many of her friends were there to support her. Lizzie and Gracie were at their parents' funeral – in the same cemetery park, but she didn't know where. She heard that everyone was going to the Mannings' funerals to support Lizzie and Gracie.

When they arrived at the Mars' home, Veronica went straight to the guest room and lay on the bed with Backup on her side. She curled up beside Backup, who sometimes whined and licked her hand. Wallace knocked on the door and opened it. He brought some supper for her and put it on the bedside table.

"I brought food. You should eat something." Wallace said to her. Backup whined and tried to get away from Veronica who hugged him. Wallace curled his lips and then gently took Backup's collar and guided him to the door. "Backup needs to go outside, Veronica."

"Sorry… I'm just afraid he will leave me…" Veronica sat on the bed and watched Backup scatter outside. Her hair was messy, and Wallace sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"Well, either that or he will crap all over the floor." Both of them chuckled.

"Yeah… I'm being unreasonable. Backup would never leave me." Veronica said.

Wallace wanted to say something, but at a time like this, he didn't have a heart to mention that he would be going to Africa. He was supposed to go to Africa after his freshmen year of college and join the Invisible Children Organization. After Veronica was kidnapped, and now her husband was killed, it seemed it was the wrong thing to do to leave her like this.

"You will never be alone, Veronica." Wallace said quietly. Veronica leaned to his body. "Everyone loves you." He kissed her head. "You'll get through this." He patted her hand and then left her alone to rest. Veronica watched him closed the door. As she started to put her head on the pillow, she could hear a murmured conversation outside her room. She frowned and tiptoed to the door. She peeked from the door and saw Wallace talking to Mac.

"Did you tell her?" Mac asked quietly.

Wallace shook his head. "No… I can't."

"I understand." She nodded. "But you have been postponing this for years."

"I know. Maybe I will tell her slowly."

"She will be okay. We will be there for her." Mac assured him.

"I mean, it's not like I leave for good. It would be few times a year." He shrugged. "She will be alright, right? She always bounced back. She's a tough cookie."

Mac smiled and pulled him to the gathering. "You'll make us proud. You'll be great in Africa."

Veronica shut the door quietly and pressed her back to the door. She lowered her head and her head was pounding. Suddenly she needed to get out from the house. Wallace was going to leave… Wallace was going to leave her for Africa. He would be great in that continent. He would make everyone proud, including her. She didn't know that he had been postponing his dream of going to Africa for years because of her.

She sniffled a bit and then walked towards the window. She opened it, and climbed out to the backyard. She needed to be somewhere else.

**_Don and Veronica's Apartment_ **

Veronica walked into the apartment and felt cold. The apartment had been empty for a week and the heater was off. She turned the lights on. Everything was in place except the bloody uniform. She remembered that she put the uniform in the hamper. Maybe Alicia went to the apartment and fetched the uniform to be cleaned. She stood in the middle of the apartment and looked around the furniture. Veronica touched the surface of the coffee table and then the framed picture of Don and her. Veronica smiled to see the picture; they were on a beach with Backup that day. It was a day when they weren't arguing at all.

Suddenly she felt empty.

Veronica shook her head, went to their room, and opened the closet. She grabbed all of his clothes from the hangers and racks, and put them carelessly on the bed. She then opened a few suitcases and put all the clothes inside. She decided that she would donate his clothes to Salvation Army. At first, she wanted to give some of the clothes to Wallace or Darrell, but they didn't have the same body size. Besides, it would give some comfort to her that her late husband's clothes would be useful to those who need it.

When she was about to grab the last clothes from the hanger, she paused.

It was Don's Sheriff Uniform.

Veronica touched the uniform and felt overwhelmed for a while. She took the uniform from the hanger and held it to her chest. She inhaled the scent from the uniform; Don's distinguishing scent from the uniform. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed looking at the uniform. Should she give this uniform away? Or should she keep this for safekeeping?

She absentmindedly checked the front pocket, and when she found something, she paused. She pulled out folded money. She opened the folded money, and she wanted to cry. It was a $50 bill with a handwritten note:

VERONICA MARS IS SMARTER THAN ME

Veronica couldn't believe that Don kept the money after all these years. It was the Triton case where she managed to prove her innocence after that student named Rick framed her. After all that bickering, arguing, and rivalry, Don actually kept the money. Veronica held the money, and suddenly she felt angry. Don kept the money. Why? She ripped the money into little pieces. She was so upset that Don kept the money.

She was angry and upset because Don never told her about the money. She didn't know why she was angry. Maybe because he died and she said some horrible things before he died and everything didn't seem to make sense.

Veronica walked to the kitchen and turned on the gas from the stove. Her vision was blurry from all the tears. She wiped the tears roughly. She didn't want to cry anymore.

She left the kitchen and went back to the bedroom. Veronica laid herself to the bed, while clutching Don's uniform. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was so tired. She needed sleep so bad. Maybe she would see her beloved people like Lilly, Duncan, Logan, Meg, and Don in her dreams. Maybe even her mother. Who knows?

Veronica didn't realize that gas filled the whole apartment after several hours. She was unconscious at the time, so she didn't know that Wallace and Dick along with Weevil broke into the apartment. They were frantically looking for her when she went missing and decided to look in her apartment. When they smelled gas, they had to break in. Wallace and Dick tried to wake her up but with no avail. Weevil turned off the stove, opened all windows, and then called 911 and Keith Mars. Dick carried unconscious Veronica out of the apartment along with Wallace and Weevil.

Veronica still didn't realize that she was brought to the hospital.

Even when she was conscious, she didn't realize her surroundings.

She didn't realize that everyone was trying to talk to her.

She didn't realize that her friends and family were crying and saying goodbye to her when she was brought into a mental institution.

She never fully realized it.

**_Thalassa Sanitarium (Psychiatric Facility)_ **

Veronica looked out the window from her room. She was wearing a bathrobe and seemed calm. She stared at the scenery outside. It was a beautiful day as the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the air was clear. Someone knocked on the door, and a man with a white coat walked in. "Good morning, Veronica." He greeted the young woman. 

Veronica smiled and looked at the doctor. "Good morning Doctor Rosenberg." 

"How are you feeling today?" A nurse was handing him a chart. He read the chart and smiled to Veronica. 

"Great! I feel super." She then sat and bounced on her bed. 

"Why is that?" He asked. 

"It's my birthday!" She exclaimed. 

Doctor Rosenberg smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "That's great. Happy birthday, Veronica. How old are you?" 

"Sixteen." She shrugged but still bouncing happily. "Mom and dad are going to visit, right? I hope everyone will come too." 

"Who is everyone, Veronica?" 

"My friends, Lilly and Logan." She lowered her head shyly. "And Duncan." Veronica then clapped her hands. "Oooh, I hope they bring presents!" Doctor Rosenberg didn't answer, but merely smiled and wrote something down in the chart. Veronica tilted her head to the side watching him, "Do you think I could have a party here?" 


	14. Boogie Woogie Reveille

**Present,  
Neptune Connection 2016**

Logan watched the view from Mac's office window. He could see how the town he left behind years ago had change and yet still the same. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and he was staring at the tall building in the middle of the city.

The Titan Tower.

It was the silent witness of the changes that had happened in this corrupt city. And maybe the biggest proof of many twisted things that happened after all this time: The Kane family. Logan was a part of that family, until it was ruined and only left some trails of bitterness. If Lilly never was killed… The whole thing started with Lilly Kane. If Lilly never had an affair with Aaron, then she would never be killed… And their lives would be different.

Veronica's life, his life, Mac's life, Dick's life…

Maybe he would never fall in love with Veronica Mars.

Logan shook his head with the idea. No, somewhere along the line, he _would_ fall in love with Veronica Mars. There was no doubt about it. But would Veronica ever love him?

The thought scared him for a moment.

**_Flashback_ **

Logan was doing push up in the rain with his fellow soldiers. His drill sergeant was hurling expletives towards them. Logan was soaking wet and muddy and he couldn't hear the sergeant was mocking him until he heard Aaron's name: _"Echolls! What the fuck are you doing? You call that a push up? Your daddy fucked and killed your girlfriend, and he got away with it! Don't think you'd get away with not able to do push up because I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"_

It was routine for him, being yelled at, and told off by his sergeant. It was nothing, really. Aaron's punishment and abuse were far worse that this. But being a rich kid all of his life, made him realize that he needed discipline. The first few weeks after joining the Army, he wanted to quit – they shaved off his hair, he had to share the bathroom with everyone, he had to clean the floor with a toothbrush, he had to wake up before sunrise, he had to deal with everyone looking at him funny, he had to endure the mocking about being a movie star's son, his mother's suicide, and everything else.

He had no friends in the army. He always ate alone in the dining facility, cleaned up, and then went to have a moment alone behind the barracks to write in his journal.

For the first time in his life, he felt alone. He missed everyone back home in Neptune, as much he hated that town. He missed Dick, he missed Duncan, and he missed Veronica…

The only thing that kept him sane during his tenure in the army was Veronica in his mind.

Veronica… Veronica… Veronica…

Each push up he counted, he breathed Veronica's name. Each heartbeat he felt, he breathed her name. Even when the sergeant put his foot on his back and pushed him to the mud, he kept thinking about Veronica. She kept him alive and sane. His mind sometimes wandered whether Veronica was with someone else, and his heart ached – but then he reminded himself that he left and he wanted her to be happy.

The sergeant told them to take a shower and go to bed. Everyone was too tired to even say anything to each other. Logan could see one of the men was crying in the shower, but everyone ignored him, because they were too tired themselves. When the lights were off in the barrack, it took a while until Logan could sleep. Logan could hear someone sobbing in the dark – whether it was the same guy who cried in the shower or someone else, nobody knew.

Everyone had their reasons to enter the Army. Logan heard their stories whenever they were in the sacred circle, pouring out their feelings and emotions with an Army psychiatrist. Whenever it was his turn, he managed to lie and said that he was fine.

Logan was involved with many fights and lost few times. He got beat up, sometimes being ambushed out of nowhere, just because he was a loner and a celebrity.

The fact was nobody cares that he was a celebrity. In here, he was a faceless soldier who had to follow orders.

The reason why he joined the Army so he could forget about his life back in Neptune. After several months, sometimes he forgot that he was from Neptune. But there was one thing he would never forget…. That blonde girl who liked to tilt her head and being sarcastic but a wonderful kisser named Veronica Mars.

She kept him alive.

**Present**

The door was opened and Mac walked into the office. "Oh, hey. I was thinking about having lunch at that vegan restaurant if you're interested to come. Are you still full from brunch?"

Logan smiled, "I never turned down food."

"Good, I already made reservation." She noted the glass of scotch in Logan's hand. "Isn't it too early for drinking?"

"It's dinner time somewhere in other side of the world." He gulped his drink and put the glass on Mac's table, but Mac hurriedly grabbed it.

"No, don't put it there. It's a computer, remember?"

"Oh, sorry." He watched as Mac wiped the wet ring from the computer table. "This is too futuristic for me!" He chuckled. "I mean, a super computer? I only see this in James Bond's movies!" He saw the computer screen on the surface of the desk while Mac was using her fingers to mouse over the files and turn it off.

Mac laughed, "Yeah. I saw the movie and I decided to have one." She tapped the surface of the computer. "This baby can do anything." Logan smiled but didn't reply for the comment. He helped Mac putting on her jacket and then as she walked to the door, he discreetly put a bug device under the computer, just like he put on Oliver's computer.

Both of them walked out from the office, followed by the gaze of Mac's employees and interns. Oliver hurriedly caught up with them. "Are you leaving somewhere?"

"None of your business, Ollie." Mac brushed him off, and walked faster. Logan had to walk faster too, which amused him.

"Mark Zuckerberg called again. What should I tell him?" Oliver walked backwards in front of her. Mac just sighed and immediately went inside the elevator and pushed the button several times to the lobby. "Should I tell him that you're on a date?"

"NO!"

The elevator door closed with a ding, and Oliver exhaled loudly outside the elevator. Logan sighed inside the elevator and chuckled a bit. "Your assistant is an interesting guy."

"He does always want to know my business because he's a busybody."

"But do you trust him?"

"Yeah…" Mac just shrugged. "My life is boring. What could possibly happen?"

The seconds they arrived at the lobby and walked out the building, a dozen of paparazzi suddenly were on their faces and asked questions, "Mr. Echolls! Welcome back to Neptune! Is this your new girlfriend? The CEO of Neptune Connection, Ms. Mackenzie?"

"Logan Echolls, how's Neptune been treating you?"

"Mr. Echolls! Are you planning to make a movie here?"

"Logan! Is there going to be a sequel for Neptune Noir?"

"Ms. Cindy Mackenzie! How long you and Logan Echolls have been dating?"

"Is it true that you've been dating Mark Zuckerberg?"

"Will there be any merger between Facebook and Neptune Connection?"

"Were you both high school sweethearts?"

"Logan Echolls, how does it feel to be back in Neptune?"

Mac was so surprised to see people suddenly shoving cameras and microphones in front of her and she was confused with everything, especially when in broad daylight the paparazzi bombarded her with many questions. She was pushed and pulled, and she almost fell but Logan suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her towards his car that was parked in front of the building. She immediately climbed into the car and shut the door. She witnessed in awe to see the chaos outside the car where the paparazzi pressed their cameras and faces to the car windows. Logan climbed into the car, slammed the door, gritted his teeth, and immediately drove away.

**Cygnus Club**

It was only 3 PM in Monday afternoon, but people were already filled the dance floor. Men and women with daze eyes were dancing wildly following the beat of the trance music. Cygnus Club belonged to Valentin Sorokin, and it was open 24 hours. Valentin always wanted a club that resembled clubs in Europe, where they opened all day and all night. He also owned the strip club next room, which provided breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was an exclusive establishment, unlike those seedy places near the 02er area where the gangbangers hung out.

Gorya walked behind his enforcer slash bodyguard, Boris, who opened the way through the crowds and walked straight to the back office. Without knocking, he opened the office door, and saw Valentin went down on Lizzie Manning on the couch. They sprung apart and Valentin stood up. "What the hell? Don't you knock?"

Gorya watched Lizzie looked at him awkwardly. "Get out." He ordered her. She didn't waste her time, immediately walked out from the office. "Roman asked me to come here. Where is he?"

"Not here yet." Valentin sighed, wiped his mouth, and plopped himself back to the couch. "Roman wants to talk about the shipment."

"Why he needs me for? He can take care of it himself – being a commandant and all." Gorya bitterly said. Valentin smirked discreetly; it was apparent that Gorya was annoyed with the fact that Roman was the leader of the family now. Gorya might be the head of the company, but Roman was the head of the family.

"Because I need you to take care of something." Roman suddenly walked into the office and closed the door. He sat next to Valentin, while Gorya didn't even bother to sit.

"You need me to take care of something." Gorya repeated.

"Yes, you're not deaf apparently." Roman deadpanned. Valentin just sniggered, while Gorya looked at his brothers in a heated glare. "The cargo shipping contains some of our drugs are going to be late. There are some problems with the lab."

Gorya sat on the desk facing them. "What kind of problem?"

"I don't know. I want you to rough the tech geeks up and make them hurry before our deal with the El Fuego gang commence next week." Roman pulled out a piece of paper from his suit. "You need to press on them. They need to cut the drugs quickly before we have our meet and greet."

"What's this?" Gorya pointed the piece of paper.

"We got information that the reason why we are late with the cutting is because someone is stealing from us. Few blocks of pure cocaine are missing. This is bad. If they end up in public, it could get trace to us." Roman pointed to the piece of paper. "There's a strong possibility it's the youngest Fitzpatrick, Kieran." He looked at Gorya. "Find him and kill him if he's not returning the drugs."

"I'm not doing that! Tell one of your goons to do it." Gorya protested. "Kill him? Are you nuts? You want the Fitzpatricks in our asses?"

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Kill him when necessary – if he returns the drugs, you're okay. Which I doubt." Roman stared hard to his brother. "After the official announcement, everyone will know who's in charge here. And as my brother, I need you to set an example. They will know that the Sorokin brothers are not fooling around. Nobody steals from us."

"Valentin is busy?" Gorya threw a dagger stare to both of his brothers. "It's funny that every time I see him, he has his mouth sucking a clam."

Valentin was going to stand up, but Roman held his arm. "Sit down!" He shook his head. "I need Valentin to take care of other thing. We're gonna branch out our business – Valentin is going to LA and meet this lawyer from the Four Pillars family. We want to branch out the drugs with that family because they have relation with the Triads."

"Roman, you're supposed to send ME. Not him!" Gorya pointed to Valentin. "I'm the businessman around here, and if you wanna do businesses, especially with a lawyer, at least send Domonick!"

"I need you to take care of this Fitzpatrick business and the shipment." Roman set his jaws. "Just do it, Gory."

His decision was final, and there was nothing Gorya could do. In one day, he was being blackballed by his own family; first his uncle, and now his brothers. Roman gave him the piece of paper containing information, which Gorya snatched it roughly.

"Do you want me to shine your shoes while I'm at it?" Gorya spat.

"One more thing," Roman ignored his brother. "This is about your wife." Gorya stood up abruptly and went tense. If Roman made fun of Veronica again, he would kill him. "I want your wife to come to our gathering. I know you never take her to our family gatherings, but this weekend is important as they're announcing my official leadership. I want you and your wife to stand beside me and Zena." He looked at Gorya, expecting him to say no.

Gorya sat again on the desk and seemed to ponder. "Why?"

"Why? No reason beside that she's part of our family." Roman smoothly said.

Gorya snorted. "You know what I think?"

Roman looked at Gorya tiredly. "What?"

"You just want to look good in front of other _Bratvas_ , that you have the perfect family." Gorya sneered. "I'm not subjecting Veronica in this matter, especially to prop you up."

"Well, you don't have any choice. In fact, this should look bad for you if you don't show up with your wife." Roman calmly said. He already expects Gorya to react like that. "It will show that you are incompetent family man. They won't look pass your business… skills," Roman mocked. "They will see you that you can't even bring your own wife to the gathering like this. And that will reflect on you, instead of us. I am the commandant; of course, they will see me and Zena with our children. Valentin is still a bachelor, so nobody will bat an eye. But you…" Roman smirked. "Personally I don't give a fuck if your wife is not coming to the gathering."

Once again, Gorya couldn't say no. He wanted so bad to say 'go fuck yourself' to his brother. But in this family, he had to follow whatever orders the higher ranking given to him. That was the way it was in the family, and there was nothing he could do… yet.

Gorya buttoned his suit, and walked out from the office without any word. Roman watched as his brother slammed the door shut. Valentin stood up and lolled his head, "How rude."

Gorya climbed into his limo and shut the door. Boris was driving and saw from the mirror that his boss was furious. Meetings with his uncle and brothers were really stressed him out. Boris saw Gorya loosened his tie in frustration. "Take me to River Styx, Boris. And call the others, will you? Tell them to meet us there. I don't want to go to that place without backup." Boris nodded and drove away from the parking lot. Gorya cursed and threw his tie carelessly.

**Mars Residence**

Backup yawned widely from under the coffee table. The dog was very old now, and he barely lifted his head when Darrell opened the door and walked into the house. Backup wanted to greet his master, but he was tired so he just stared at Darrell.

"Hey, old boy. Mom is not here, right?" Darrell reached under the table and pet Backup's head. Backup closed his eyes, laid his head, and slept again. Darrell's house was empty; his pops was probably at the Sheriff Department, and his mom was at the office. Wallace could drop by with Theodore from time to time as Claudette was busy doing charity work, but he didn't have to worry about it right now.

Darrell walked into his room. His room was small but comfortable. There were photographs of people on the wall from the cases he investigated. He got his camera as a birthday present from Veronica. She knew that Darrell loved solving cases, and sometimes he took pictures of people who were having affairs. He would have stakeouts with Ryan, because Ryan had a car. Sometimes he used his motorcycle – Darrell was good of taking pictures while riding his bike. His mother didn't like the idea of his youngest son 'snooping' around for cases but she held back because her husband seemed okay about it, and in fact, seemed proud. In the corner, there was a brand new computer. Gorya bought it for him. Knowing that his parents and Wallace wouldn't approve, he said that it was a gift from Veronica.

Gorya seemed fond of Darrell. Maybe because Darrell never said anything or tried to persuade Veronica to leave her husband. Darrell never spent much time with Gorya, but when they met, usually Gorya would give him something – money, present, anything. They hardly talked, but Darrell knew why Gorya was being nice to him: it made Veronica happy.

One time, Gorya gave him brand new basketball shoes for his birthday. He was going to say no for the gift, but Gorya wouldn't hear it. Darrell was torn between hating him and liking the gifts. He was only a boy, and his parents would probably be angry if they find out that he accepted his gifts.

Darrell sat in front of his computer and ran the names from the list he'd stolen from Eli's office into the Private Investigator Database. There were about 6 names on the list that bought the paints and most of them were coming from cars or housing companies. Only one came from a private owner: Lindsay Benedict.

"Well, hello Lindsay. Why the hell did you buy gallons of green paints?" He typed Lindsay Benedict's name into the database. Darrell knew Lindsay. She sat next to him in English class. A typical blonde bimbo 09ers who liked to looked down to others. Darrell definitely wasn't in her inner circle. But on several occasions, he saw Lindsay steal glances over at the jocks table in the quad – in this case, Darrell's table. Lindsay always wanted to date members of the basketball team, just to prove herself as the popular girl, even though she already dated Billy Drake, the tool bag 09er – his father owned Yachts Company.

Darrell saw from the database that Lindsay had enormous unpaid speeding tickets and her debit card was stolen. He pursed his lips; this didn't mean that Lindsay bought the paints. It could mean someone else stole the debit card and bought the paints. He remembered what his Pops and Veronica said about motive: Find the motive, and you'd find the culprit. This means he needed to interview some students. And where he should start?

He clicked a file in his computer. Darrell made a list of several students from the auto shop class – he figured that at least people with any engineering skill would have done the prank. He looked at the names and sighed. There were at least a dozen students who joined the auto shop class. It would be a pain in the ass interviewing them.

But Darrell got an idea.

He dialed his phone and called Ryan.

"Yo." Ryan answered his phone. He was playing a video game and his phone was tucked under his neck.

"Dude, I need a favor."

"Nu-uh."

"You haven't heard what I'm about to say!"

Ryan was cursing when he was losing the game. "Fuck, Mars. I'm not gonna help you again. You almost got me in trouble the last time!"

"This won't cost you anything. You're the editor of the school magazine, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need a photographer?"

**Sheriff Department**

Keith sighed after he checked the Private Investigate Database. After he crosschecked the list that Eli gave, he found out that a name stood out – a student named Lindsay Benedict, whose debit card was stolen. So he was back to square one. He wondered whether Darrell had any luck with the case. Keith knew his stepson would probably investigate the case by himself. He was pretty resourceful so he would probably investigate the prank. Although he was worried for his safety, he asked Eli to keep an eye on Darrell.

He called out his deputy, "Leo!" Leo walked into his office, eating a doughnut. "Leo. You're so stereotype."

"They ran out Bear Claws!" Leo exclaimed. He offered a box of doughnuts to Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes but took one doughnut. "How's the investigation for the school prank and mayor shootout?"

"CSI San Diego contacted me with the lab results from the school. There were no fingerprints but there were some DNA, but none matched their CODIS database."

"Well, the culprits are high school students, so they're probably do not have any prior crime conviction."

"In Neptune?" Leo snarked.

Keith grimaced in agreement. "Yeah, I don't believe that either. Did you check with the local gun stores about any recent purchase of weapons?" He cleaned his desk from papers. "And did you check the paintball minigun they were using?" Keith pursed his lips – when someone unleashed a hail of bullets using a minigun, even when they were using paints, it was scary no matter what. His arms were still sore after being hit by hundreds of paintball pellets.

"Paint guns and minigun could be bought online; we have no knowledge of who bought it. As for the real guns, I went to several local gun stores here, and they said that none are being purchased by high school students – because it's illegal." Leo explained. "The only logical thing is to buy them off the street from arms dealer."

"Do you know any arms dealer?"

Leo shook his head. "Sheriff, I'm only a Deputy. They see a pale Italian Deputy in a uniform; they'd back out. And no, I don't know any arms dealer."

"I guess I'd be calling Eli again." Keith sighed.

"Well, he's your C.I." Leo brushed some sugar off his uniform. "There's a new Paintball game just opened a month ago near the boardwalk. I can check it out with Sacks."

Keith gave him a look. "Are you going to play some paintballs?"

"What? Nooo…." Leo trailed off. "But if we're going to play incognito…."

"I almost got killed, and you're planning to play some paintballs!"

"You were shot by paintballs! Don't be such a drama queen."

"Get out." Keith pointed to the door, and Leo walked out with a huff. "No game!" Keith shouted, and then smirked. He liked Leo; considered him his friend. When Lamb had to fire him during Aaron Echolls' trial, it was one of the hardest decisions Keith had to make because Leo stole the sex tapes of Aaron Echolls and Lily Kane, which resulted Aaron being acquitted because of the lack of proof of statutory rape. But when Mercer kidnapped Veronica, Leo offered his help. Then he hired him back again as one of his deputies after Lamb lost the Sheriff election. Since then, Leo had become his confidant.

As for this case, the mayor only gave him three days to investigate who shot the Neptune officials. The mayor was obviously the target based on the Tritons' video, and he would leak the video to the press after that. Leo, Eli, and Darrell would investigate this. As much as he hated the idea of his stepson involved with the investigation, but nobody qualified more of talking to the students beside Darrell. High school students would not cooperate if someone from the Sheriff Department or even an ex-gangbanger asked them.

Keith called Eli. When he answered, Keith had to put the receiver far away from his ear because he could hear the music blaring very loudly. "Sorry, sorry." Eli turned off the music in his car.

"We agreed that you would keep an eye on Darrell in discreet. How's that music help?" Keith scolded Eli.

"I'm on my way to your house, Sheriff. Don't worry, he won't suspect a thing."

"Good. I do need your information though; I need some info about local arms dealer."

Eli snorted, "You might wanna talk to The Fitzpatrick."

"Shit. I thought so too. I doubt they'd cooperate." Keith shook his head. He hated the Fitzpatrick. When Veronica just started college, Kendall Casablancas a.k.a Priscilla Banks asked Keith to reunite her with Cormac Fitzpatrick, her lover, who was just got released from prison. She needed to run away from Liam Fitzpatrick who was looking for $8 million from Cassidy's Phoenix Land Trust share. Cormac brutally murdered her with Keith's gun and almost killed Keith in the process when he actually worked with his brother, Liam. Liam Fitzpatrick, who was looking for the money, killed Cormac instead when he didn't know where the money whereabouts. Keith couldn't prove Liam killed his brother, as there was no dead body. They only found Kendall's body in the shack in the middle of dessert. The money was actually in a form of Van Gogh painting; Keith donated the painting to the museum, with the sale from the proceeds donated to the Neptune Food Bank.

Ever since, Liam and his family had been in his case for years. They were trying to find Kendall's money and they had been threatened Keith and Veronica. They had been clashing for years.

"I can check it out, Sheriff."

"No, you keep an eye on Darrell. I don't want him to get into trouble." Keith said to Eli. "But tell me his progress of investigating the case. And if you can, help him."

"I'm on it, you know that."

"Eli… I really appreciate what you do."

Eli didn't answer first, but then he quietly answered, "No problem, Sheriff."

Keith then hung up the phone. He knew that Eli loved his daughter – he may never mention it or even trying to pursue her, but he knew that the reason why Eli was always been very helpful was because his loyalty and love towards Veronica. Keith would never use his loyalty, but the ex-gang member was always eager to help. When Veronica was missing a decade ago, Eli was the one who turned Neptune upside down looking for her. He beat and roughed people up for information. He didn't care that he'd just been released from prison, as long he could find Veronica. He was becoming a family friend for the Mars family. Wallace mentioned that Eli was a bully towards him and others, but like many bad boys in Veronica's life, they were reformed.

Veronica sometimes could bring the best out of people… and sometimes could bring the worst of people. Keith wondered whether she also had the same charm over Lamb and Gorya. Both men loved her, even though they were antagonistic towards her before.

Everyone loves Veronica… Keith mournfully thought. And sometimes it could lead into something terrible. It was a gift and a curse at the same time for Veronica.

Keith knew that Eli would be able to protect Darrell. He didn't want to jeopardize Darrell's safety, but he also didn't want to over-protective over him. Darrell was a smart boy, and he had great intuition and wits to solve cases. Darrell really made him proud. Keith was proud to all of his children. Wallace was a great father; Darrell was a great student and a detective, and Veronica… He would always proud of her, no matter what. All he need was a chance to have her back from her obsessive husband.

Keith turned on the Tritons video clip that Darrell had taken from the school. He watched the video carefully looking for clues. He couldn't figure out why someone was trying to ruin the mayor and the school, especially being inspired by a dead mass murderer like Cassidy Casablancas. Keith wondered whether Alphonse Gonzales was a corrupt mayor like Woody back then…

He shook his head. Alphonse was a good man – he wasn't born with privilege like Woody. He struggled from the beginning until he was elected as Balboa County Supervisor. He wasn't born with silver spoon in his mouth. Alphonse was a good hardworking every man…. Or was he?

Keith decided that he would investigate the mayor. He just hoped he wouldn't find anything. In the meantime, he needed to pay a visit to a certain Irish bar.

**River Styx**

One golden rule in the Fitzpatrick clan: never ever cross Liam in any form whatsoever. It would be wise not to speak to him directly. The man was always in a hyper mood and angry all the time. It wasn't particularly helpful that he was a crime lord and head of the Irish mafia Fighting Fitzpatrick in Neptune. Ever since Cormac died ten years ago, Liam immediately took over the leadership. He was always the leader anyway because Cormac was really laid back, and Patrick, his other older brother became a priest. They had a fall out when Liam killed Cormac. Patrick knew he killed Cormac, but didn't have any proof. Ever since, he cut ties with his family. Liam was still holding grudge against Sheriff Mars, as he believed that Keith stole Kendall's money. But as time went by, he didn't see Keith spending any. So he stepped back and waited whether Keith actually had done something. When that Mercer kid kidnapped Veronica, Liam thought it was a good payback for Keith. He realized though that Keith probably didn't have the money, because he watched on the news that Keith never offered any money to find his daughter. He watched that Jake Kane, and many other rich boyfriends of hers were the one who offered rewards.

Since then, they begrudgingly had some sort of standoffish relationship; Liam was careful in taking care of his business, and Sheriff Mars would not bother him.

But this time, Liam was pissed that his youngest brother Kieran screwed up big time. Apparently, he took few blocks of cocaine from The Sorokin Brothers, a Russian family mob. Liam never wanted to deal with the Russian. They had their own territory, and so was he. The Sorokin was richer and more influential than his family; the FBI was more interested with their family. Getting involved with the Russian means the FBI would sniffing around his family – not to mention Keith Mars, the Sheriff. And his daughter happened to married with Gorya Sorokin.

Kieran apparently worked at the cocaine lab belonged to the Sorokin because he needed money and didn't like the idea of working with Liam. Liam usually ordered him around to do some errands. Liam treated Danny Boyd, their cousin; better – although Liam always verbally abused him. But then again Danny was an idiot. Kieran always ran out money and drugs – he liked to live high in life: eating in fancy restaurants, gambling, and taking care of his hobby: collecting stamps. Liam always thought that his youngest brother's hobby as a philatelist was stupid. But Kieran loved his stamp collection; he even put it into a safe in his house. His partying ways didn't help. Liam busted his party and managed to find the remains of the cocaine. He went berserk when he found out that his own brother had been working with The Sorokin brothers and then managed to steal something from them. The last thing Liam needed was a mafia wars between his own gang and the Russians… and attracting Sheriff Mars plus the FBI. Kieran really screwed up this time, Liam didn't have a qualm of killing his own brother. But he didn't need to attract more attention.

Right now, he was slapping Kieran few times with the back of his hand. This was Liam being nice towards his brother. If he wanted to kill Kieran, he could.

"You stupid fuck. Maybe I should just give you to The Sorokin. I don't know which brother they would send, but my bet is gonna be Roman or Gory. You'd better hope it's not Gory, because I seriously don't want to handle a pissed off Russki whose in-law is the sheriff of this town!" Liam slapped Kieran across the cheek.

Kieran's nose was bleeding, but he didn't dare to wipe it. Liam was really abusive and out of control. He managed to gather his courage and spat, "Liam, I screwed up. I'm sorry. But stop hitting me."

Liam guffawed when he heard Kieran was pleading at him. "Did you hear that, boys? He wants me to stop." Danny and the rest of the crew were snickering. The bar was closed at the moment, because Liam didn't want to attract any attention that he was basically manhandling his own brother. "Fucking ass wipes. You know, you're always the crybaby in the family. You were still sucking on mom's tits until you grew a pair."

"Better than what you suck."

Before Liam could kick him in the balls, Danny interrupted him. "Liam."

"WHAT!" He spun around, wanted to kick Danny.

"We've got company." Danny motioned the door. Liam saw cars were pulling up on the driveway – mostly expensive black cars. The Russian had arrived and probably already lock and load.

"Motherfuckers." Liam cursed. He grabbed his little brother' hair and threw him to the back door. "Get out. Go to your girlfriend's place, I don't care. I'll take care of this, you stupid shit."

Kieran didn't wait for Liam's bark anymore, so he bolted right away. Danny gave Liam a questionable look, "Why we let him go? Why don't just give him to the Russki?"

"Because I hate the Russian more than my stupid little brother." He paused. "And I'm giving him a head start before I kick the shit out of him." Liam sat on the bar stool and poured himself a shot of whiskey. "Who's that coming?"

Danny looked outside from the window, "Gory."

Liam sniggered and gulped his whiskey. "This should be fun."

Boris walked into the bar. The tall and bulky enforcer looked dangerous. First impression when someone meets him in a dark alley was to run to the other direction. He looked menacing especially when he was 7 foot-tall Russian who had a brown belt of Judo. Danny took a step back when Boris walked into the bar. Even Liam raised his eyebrow when he saw Boris' reflection from the bar mirror. "Shit, is that Ivan Drago?" Danny made a nervous joke. Some of the cronies chuckled nervously.

Gorya walked into the bar, followed by several men. He scanned the area and noticed some blood on the floor. He pursed his lips and looked at the man who sat on the barstool.

"We're closed!" Liam said while pouring another shot of whiskey. "And we don't accept any potato heads here!"

Gorya cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Now, Liam. Is that how you greet your customer? No wonder business is down." He walked towards Liam and sat next to him on a barstool. "And I really need a drink. Today is pretty tough. Family stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Liam smirked annoyingly and poured a glass of whiskey to Gorya. "They're pain in the ass."

Gorya took a sip of the whiskey and then put the glass on the table. "So let's get down to it. Where's Kieran? I know you've been…" He gestured the blood on the floor. "- Roughed him up." He took a sip again. "He stole from us. And we want our stuff back."

"Don't know, don't care." Liam looked at Gorya from the corner of his eye. "I kicked that little shit out to the curb a long time ago."

"Well, then we have a problem." Gorya smiled. Liam hated that smile – he always thought that Gorya was a snake who would smile before he went for a kill. Compare to Liam, Gorya didn't look like a thug. He looked like a businessman with expensive clothes. But Liam knew his temper.

This was why he preferred to let Kieran go rather than give him up to Gorya; he didn't want anyone to feel like he surrendered.

"I don't see any problem here, comrade." Liam said with a smirk.

"Well, either you give him up or you give back the stuff he stole; all 5 kilos of the shit." Gorya stood up. "You have 24 hours. And this is me being generous."

"You've gone soft, Gory." Liam said. "Roman would go straight to the jugular."

Gorya shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not like him." He clicked his tongue and stood up. "Thanks for the drink."

Liam watched as Gorya walked away from him. He knew that he would pay for this, but he was rather tipsy. "How's your little wife of yours?"

Boris closed his eyes. Fuck, he cursed to himself. What an idiot.

Gorya smiled and turned around. "She's fine. Thanks."

"You can say that again. She is mighty fine. I remember when I used to fuck her on this pool table." Liam walked to the pool table and smoothed the surface of table. "I mean, she was a wild thing that wife of yours – tiny but feisty. She looooved it whenever I fucked her and everyone was watching. She would scream, 'OH! LIAM, HARDER! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! LI –"

Liam didn't see a fist coming towards his face, although he expected Gorya to act after being provoked. In fact, he knew that Gorya would kill him by mentioning his wife – but Liam needed to buy some time so Kieran could run. Say what you want about Kieran; but he was still his brother. The only person who could kill his brother was Liam himself. There was no way he would let his rival kill a member of his family.

Gorya was on top of Liam; his fists were making contact to Liam's face few times. Everyone could hear a cracked as Gorya broke Liam's nose. Danny made a quick move and grabbed a pool stick – he swung it towards Gorya's head but Boris grabbed it and kicked Danny in the shin. Danny yelled in pain because the tip of Boris' shoe had a pointy metal. Boris circled his arm around Danny for a bear hug, and then slammed him to the floor. Liam managed to block another hit from Gorya, so he kicked Gorya in the stomach. Gorya fell down and rolled over quickly when Liam almost stomped him – he was aiming to the crotch.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Fitzpatrick goons started to jump on Gorya's men, so there was a full-blown brawl in the bar.

Boris, who was the tallest man in the room started to grab the goons and threw them to the floor. Danny was dizzy but he tried to get up and grabbed a chair nearby – he then smashed it to Boris' back. Boris didn't expect to be smashed by a chair from the back, so he went down. Danny was about to finish him off by lifting another chair up high and aimed it to Boris' head, when suddenly Boris rolled over and swept Danny's feet. Danny fell and the chair fell on him. The bar was trashed with broken furniture and broken glasses. People were punching and kicking at each other. Gorya and Liam were still at it – they were throwing punches and kicks. Gorya was actually a very good at Sambo, a Russian martial art. He used to be a member of high school wrestling team and Sambo team. But his mind went blank when he heard Liam make fun of Veronica, then he went crazy and forgot about the Sambo technique.

Finally, Boris was able to handle the situation as the Fitzpatrick goons were lying down on the floor and Gorya's men were able to avoid major injuries. Boris walked towards the two brawling men, and grabbed their collars. He threw Gorya to one of the bodyguards and pushed Liam away from them. Liam managed to land on a chair. He was breathing hard and bloody all over his face. He also broke a tooth. Boris looked at his boss, who was being held by two bodyguards.

"Get him to the car." Boris ordered the bodyguards.

"FUCK! Let me go!" Gorya struggled from his bodyguards. "I wanna kill this sonofabitch!"

"You used to be so cool, Gory." Liam laughed and coughed. He then spit some blood and wiped it with a back of his hand. "That lady of yours really turned you upside down. No wonder your brothers hate you and your wife." He looked around to his trashed bar, and saw Danny was lying on the floor, thankfully, alive. "You won't get Kieran. There's no way I would give you the satisfaction."

"24 hours, Liam! Or I will burn this place down!"

"I won't give you Kieran!"

Boris grabbed a pool stick that Danny dropped and hit Liam's leg. Liam roared in pain and cursed loudly. "You fucking Frankenstein! I'm gonna fuck you up so hard –" Boris pulled out a gun from his suit, and cocked it to Liam's face.

"Can I just shoot him, boss?" Boris asked Gorya.

"Yes." Gorya gritted his teeth. Screw Kieran and the missing cocaine. This was personal.

"WAIT, WAIT!" Everyone looked at Danny, who was wobbling towards them. "I'll tell you where he is, just don't kill him."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, Danny!" Liam yelled at him, but Boris pistol-whipped him.

Danny scribbled something on a piece of paper from the cashier and gave it to Gorya. "He's probably staying at his girlfriend's place."

Gorya read the piece of paper and nodded towards Boris. Boris put away his gun and backed away from Liam. "If he's not there…" Gorya threatened.

"We wouldn't know where he is then. I doubt that he's at his own place. But his girlfriend is a safe bet." Danny raised his hands dejectedly.

Gorya smoothed his suit and hair. His face already covered with cut and bruises. He gave the piece of paper to Boris, and then gave Liam one last look. "So long, flat foot." He walked out from the bar followed by his limping bodyguards and Boris. After a while, everyone could hear their cars pulled away from the parking lot.

Liam opened a bottle of whiskey and drank it straight from the bottle. "Fuck, Danny. I wanted to hurt Kieran myself."

"That robot was going to shoot you in the head. I'm not going to clean it up." Danny limped towards the closet to grab some brooms. The rest of the goons were groaning and moaning in pain. Danny looked out the window and groaned again. "Fuck, Liam. We got another company." He watched several cars pulled up to the parking lot.

"Who is it?"

"It's the Sheriff." Danny saw Keith Mars climbed out from the car, followed by several deputies.

"Fuck." Liam cursed. "Can someone give me a raw steak for my eye?"

**Downtown Neptune**

Logan ended up at Mac's apartment after the whole encounter with the paparazzi. They ended up ordering Chinese food for lunch and watching some TV. Mac couldn't believe how aggressive the paparazzi were towards them, and she couldn't believe how Logan had been dealing with this for all of his life. She couldn't imagine living being chased by reporters in daily basis – no wonder Logan was being a jackass during high school.

Logan mentioned that he got used to it. In some level, without the paparazzi or tabloids, his movies wouldn't even be recognized. He hated the whole concept of celebrity, which was why he never used Twitter, Facebook, or any social media. Trina, on the other hand, couldn't live without paparazzi. He understood that Trina needed more recognition to keep her career intact.

They watched the news and saw them being mobbed by the paparazzi. The headlines were about them; whether they were an item or having a casual relationship. Mac watched the news with her mouth open – she saw pictures of them holding hands, and then Logan whisked her away from the paparazzi. They even had pictures of them meshed together and what their baby would look like. Mac covered her face with her hands, as she was embarrassed to see the news. Logan just grimaced looking at their 'baby' picture.

Mac was too tired to comprehend the whole day, so Logan took a pity and left. She needed her rest, and after all, he got what he needed. Mac had already told him about Veronica.

Veronica and Lamb got married, and then he died when he was trying to save Lizzie and Gracie. That whole incident made Veronica… out of her mind, and she spent a long time in a mental facility. When she was released, she was trying to rebuild her life again… and Gorya Sorokin entered her life. Nobody knew what happened – what made her marry the notorious mob? Moreover, it seemed Veronica genuinely cared about her mafia husband. It was something that no one could understand.

And the fact that Gorya banned her family for seeing her… He was obsessive towards his wife. One wrong look from others towards his wife, they'd be sorry. Mac told him how Gorya was very much in love with Veronica… and it seemed Veronica loved Gorya too. But whenever someone asked her whether she loved Gorya, she would change the subject.

Logan wouldn't know what happened. After he left Neptune, he expected Veronica to be happy with someone. Maybe had a family with dogs and they would live near the beach. If that were the case, Logan would be happy too. He would visit her and her family and they would remember the old times….

But no.

Logan had to found out that Veronica was an assassin and a mobster's wife. What kind of life did she have? What made her an assassin? Who hired her? Did her husband know that his wife was an assassin?

Logan was driving around downtown when he spotted Veronica's gallery, Aphrodite. He parked the car and watched the building. He saw through the window, there was a woman sitting in the reception desk. It wasn't Veronica, maybe her assistant. Logan made a decision, climbed down his car, and walked into the gallery.

The gallery was modern with minimalist design. There was a jazz music in the background and the wall was white. Logan felt like he was in a futuristic world.

"Can I help you?" A blonde woman approached her with a cold smile. Logan thought she looked like ice queen or something.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Veronica. I'm here to see her." Logan threw her a smile; his million dollar smile that usually worked whenever he wanted something. Apparently, it didn't work for her.

"I'm sorry sir; Ms. Mars is not available at the moment. She's out of town for work related." She gave him a look. "And you didn't have any appointment. Should I make you one for a future visit?"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that she's not here. She told me to come by anytime." Logan shrugged. "Is it okay if I look around?"

Larissa, Veronica's assistant was familiar with any potential buyer – rich buyers that wanted to buy Veronica's artworks. This man seemed rich, so she didn't have any problem. She gave him a smile and gestured towards a room. "Please, right this way. This is a small gallery but very exclusive. Usually guests can just walk in to view the artworks." She led him to another room where the artworks were placed. "As you can see, these are her amazing artworks."

"I bought her photograph few years back when I went to one of her exhibitions." Logan said.

"Oh? I am sure she would be very pleased to hear that."

"Yeah…" Logan looked around at the gallery. Many photographs were displayed in the room. It was an excellent collection, and Logan felt a sense of pride to see Veronica's artwork.

"May I ask your name, sir?"

"My name is Logan Echolls." Larissa didn't react. It seemed she didn't recognize his name. It wasn't as if Logan was a mega celebrity – but then again, Larissa wasn't from around Neptune.

"My name is Larissa and if you need anything just holler." She then walked away and gave Logan some privacy. Logan watched the assistant – she was pretty, but definitely bitchy. He wondered how Veronica worked with this kind of person.

Logan walked around and inspected the artworks. Veronica was truly talented – there were photographs of models, non-models, children, old people, young people, babies, adults, animals, plants, even food. Any photographer could take pictures and make them beautiful or even alive.

But Veronica's photographs… they had souls. They had emotions. They had spirits. She managed to capture the essence of living itself, and not just taking a picture.

It was truly different and unique and definitely worthy of appraisal.

Logan walked again and he saw something that piqued his interest: it was a picture of Keith Mars.

He saw Keith Mars sitting on a beach with Backup by his side. It seemed Keith didn't realize that he was being photographed. Veronica must've had use a long lens. Keith was hugging Backup and looking at the sunset or sunrise. For others, it was just a picture of a man sitting with his dog. But for Logan… suddenly his eyes were watery. He could feel the loneliness coming from both Keith and from the photographer, which was Veronica. It was like watching your loved one from afar and there was nothing you could do to make the object of your affection realizing your existence.

So… this was it. Veronica missed her father, and her father missed her… but they couldn't speak to each other. She could only watch him for afar with longing looks. It was as if they were so close and they couldn't even touch.

Logan felt ache in his heart. Veronica and Keith were the most loving family he ever met. Now they were separated like this… and somehow Logan blamed himself.

He touched the picture frame on the wall and stroked it.

"You know, if you break it, you have to buy it."

Logan turned around slowly and saw the most beautiful woman in the world.

Veronica looked at him with her blue eyes and a smile that could make him weak every time he laid eyes on her.

"Well, I am thinking about buying it anyway. But I'm afraid I can't afford it." Logan smiled back to see her. Veronica tilted her head to the side, and Logan's smile became wider. How beautiful she looked whenever she tilts her head like that.

"Mr. Logan Echolls, the famous director couldn't afford my photograph? Get out of here." She said, and Logan grinned. "No, seriously – you need to get out from my gallery. I don't accept poor people." Veronica made a joke and grinned. Logan chuckled and happily looked at her.

"I don't think I can afford this one." Logan gestured to the picture behind him. "I think this is priceless."

Veronica saw the picture of her dad and Backup, and nodded. "Something like that. It's not for sale, anyway." She didn't elaborate why, but Logan didn't ask. "It's so good to see you again, Logan."

"Yeah…"

Both of them were staring at each other for eternity, and Logan made a move. He approached her and hugged her tightly. Veronica closed her eyes and buried her face to his chest. It had been forever since they properly meet again.

"It's been a while, Logan…" Veronica whispered.

"Yeah…" Logan put his chin on top of her head. Being a professional assassin, he immediately knew that there was something wrong with her – he could smell her perfume and a hint of gunpowder. He closed his eyes. This means, Veronica just got back from firing a weapon. And he hated the idea that Veronica just killed a person. "I miss you, Veronica."

Veronica wanted to cry, "I miss you too, Logan."


	15. Cards On The Table

**Aphrodite Gallery**

Veronica couldn't believe that Logan was in her gallery, hugging her. She missed him terribly, especially after the whole ordeal that happened today at noon. She had just murdered a mob lawyer in LA and then ran for her life. When the bodyguards in that alley cornered her, one person she remembered was Logan. It made her a little bit guilty that she remembered Logan instead of her husband. She didn't know what happened much; she was sure she was going to die in that alley. But she was saved by the last minute…

**_Flashback_ **

Veronica looked at the fallen bodyguards on the ground in open mouth, and then looked around and saw two men were putting their guns away. She couldn't see who those men were as their faces were obscured by shadows from the buildings, and they were wearing trucker hats. They looked at her and then turned around, moving very quickly.

Veronica raised her hand, _"Wait…! Who are - ?"_

_"Run, stupid girl!"_ One of them yelled at her.

Veronica startled but composed herself. She looked bodyguards lying on the ground. They weren't dead, but they were hurt badly. They were shot in the non-vital organs, and they were groaning. She immediately walked away and left the alley in another direction from those mysterious men.

A few blocks away, Veronica ditched her wig and contact lens into a garbage can. She used a broken broomstick to push the items further into the can along with other sticky trash. She doubted the police would find the items, and if they did, those items were already contaminated. But she wasn't taking any chances; she pulled out a box of matches and lighted the trashcan. She watched the trash burn, and then she walked away. Getting rid of the gun was much trickier. Veronica dismantled the gun with its silencer piece by piece, put them on the ground while looking at her surrounding area, and then put a few firecrackers she had grabbed from the restaurant into the barrel and the silencer before lighting them up. The firecrackers made a muffled cracking sound as they burnt the gun inside out. She then grabbed a rock and hit the gun several times. After she finished, she put the broken gun into a plastic bag. She disposed of the gun by throwing it into a small pond near a bridge. She watched the gun sink to the bottom.

Veronica saw that she was in a secluded area very far away from the restaurant. The men who helped her were nowhere to be seen, but she had a feeling that those men were watching her. She wondered who the men were, but felt grateful that they saved her. It was a big chance that they weren't cops or law enforcements. Maybe they were from the organization that ordered her. She wondered whether she was being set up for killing the Chinese mob lawyer – or maybe it was a coincidence that everything went badly for her. She was supposed to check out the perimeter first, not immediately kill the target. If she were being set up, then those men wouldn't save her, right?

The organization won't be thrilled… Veronica thought bitterly. She was taught better than this. Either the organization had set me up or I was being reckless. She was lucky that those men were helping her. Too bad she didn't see their faces. She was glad at least she looked like a different person with her wig and contact lens. Witnesses would claim that the killer they saw was an Asian woman or someone with different feature from her.

But who would suspect Veronica Mars?

Veronica closed her eyes. She could still see the mob lawyer's wife crying while their children were rooted to their spots after seeing their father killed in front of them.

She abruptly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, and then found herself near the bus station. Apparently, she had run very far away from Chinatown. She looked around; no cops or anyone else was chasing her. But she still had a weird feeling that those men were following her. She sighed and thought that as long they helped her, at least they weren't trying to hurt her. She went to the bus station locker area, found her locker there, and pulled out her belongings. She changed her clothes into more casual outfit in the ladies room. While she was washing her hands, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself.

_"Who are you?"_ She whispered sadly. _"What happened to you?"_ She asked herself.

She kept asking herself those questions even when she boarded the bus back to Neptune.

**_Present_ **

Veronica was surprised to see Logan in the gallery. She didn't expect him to be there, but then remembered that she asked him to come visit her gallery. They didn't realize that they were still hugging as they really enjoyed their bodies touching. They broke apart when Larissa cleared her throat and said, "Shall I make tea or coffee for Mr. Echolls, Ms. Mars?"

Veronica laughed while she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "Ah, yes. Thank you, Larissa. Logan, this is my assistant Larissa. Would you like something to drink?"

"Anything, Veronica." His voice was husky.

Veronica smiled, took his hand, and guided him to the guest area. It was a cozy private guest area with TV on the wall and many paintings. Veronica pointed out that sometimes people put their artworks or paintings in her gallery, and sometimes she put hers in theirs.

"We'll have some tea, Larissa." Veronica said to her assistant. Larissa nodded, glanced towards Logan, and then walked away. They were still holding hands; when Veronica released his hand, he felt bereft.

"So…" Logan sat next to her on the couch and looked at her appearance. She was wearing a shirt and black vest with skinny jeans. She was using minimal jewelry and her hair was in ponytail. Logan couldn't believe that she looked gorgeous even in simple clothes – she was so beautiful when she was wearing that cocktail dress. "Nice shindig you got here."

"Why, thank you Mr. Echolls." Veronica smiled brightly. "You cleaned up nicely too."

"What are you talking about? I always look this great." Logan made a show of straightened his jacket and posed.

Veronica rolled her eyes and looked at Logan. "You look… older."

"Jeez, Veronica. I'm not THAT old. I'm only 28! Same as you."

"I'm older than you, actually."

Logan shrugged. He looked at her; his eyes glimmering but Veronica thought the lights made those eyes glimmering. "You still look the same."

Veronica playfully hit Logan's arm. "Now you're mocking me."

"How the hell I'm mocking you? That's a compliment." He drank her appearance. "Although, yes – I see there are some wrinkles and crows' feet around those eyes…" He pointed to her eyes, and she swatted his hand, which made him laugh.

It was surreal – having her in front of him as if it was high school again. Logan expected some animosity from her or something. But maybe they had grown mature enough to act civil to each other. They weren't teenagers anymore. They were adults who apparently were able to have a decent conversation. Logan expected that she would be angry with him. Her friendliness surprised him. He didn't know that Veronica's heart was beating so fast; she remembered how she cried in the car when she saw him at the restaurant last weekend.

"I see you still have the wit." She shook her head. Logan just grinned as he watched her pout.

"It's really good to see you." They both smiled.

"So tell me about your life." Veronica began. Before Logan could say anything, Larissa brought them tea and some cookies.

She put the tray on the coffee table, "Here are some cookies for you." Larissa put a plate of cookies on the table. "Is there anything else I can bring? Ms. Mars?"

"No, Larissa. Thank you. You can go home now. I will close the gallery later." Veronica said to her assistant. Larissa nodded, glanced to Logan, and then left the waiting room. Logan watched her walked away while Veronica poured some tea to her cup.

"She's… interesting." Logan made a comment.

Veronica chuckled. "Let me guess: she gave you the cold shoulder."

"Something like that, yeah. This is weird, because most women adore me." Logan said. Veronica just smirked and chuckled hearing that. "What? That's a fact."

"Sure, sure." Veronica laughed easily. "Well, Larissa is…" Veronica wanted to say something diplomatic, but Logan cut her off.

"Cold? Bitchy? Sack of potatoes?"

"Hey! Be nice. She's a competent assistant." Veronica shrugged. "We're not friends or anything, but she's doing her job well."

"Yeah… either you have a super assistant or a busybody assistant."

Veronica smirked. "I see you've met Oliver; Mac's assistant." When Logan just looked at her in wide eyes, she winked. "Oh, come on Logan. I know you've been hanging out with Mac and Dick. Everyone saw you guys – I do keep tabs with Neptune Connection." Veronica snapped her fingers, "People had their status saying that they saw you around town."

"No kidding." Logan frowned. He guessed that was why the paparazzi knew that he was at Mac's office, because everyone reads Neptune Connection. "I didn't expect you to have a social media account."

"I need… to keep up with my family." Veronica cleared her throat and drank her coffee. "I haven't seen them for a while – you know how it is, been busy with work- so I follow them on Neptune Connection."

"I see."

"Some of my clients added me to Neptune Connection, so I have no choice. It's good for business anyway."

"Well, what's good for the gander…" Logan shrugged.

"It must be hard for you to be chased by those paps. I saw the video of you and Mac. I can't imagine how Mac would feel. How is she?"

"You saw that, huh?" Logan muttered. "She is fine." He tiredly reclined to his seat. "I just got back from her apartment. She's so stressed out."

"So… it's true that you're dating Mac?" She teased.

Logan rolled his eyes. "NO. She's a friend. Dick would kill me."

"Ah, Dick told you that he likes her?"

"You knew about him crushing on Mac?" Logan asked in surprised tone. "He didn't tell me at first, but I guessed."

"Yes, stealth is not Dick's virtue." She laughed. "We all knew that he liked her. But Mac is oblivious to the whole thing." She saw Logan make a face and asked, "What?"

"She has a crush on me." Logan expected Veronica to be shocked but she actually roared in laughter. "I don't see anything funny about it." He said in an offended tone. "I'm actually flattered – she's a pretty girl, but…"

"But what? She's single, you're single…"

"Yes, that's a common reason for people to get together." Logan said bitterly. Logan was surprised by how easy Veronica and he fell into their usual banter and conversation. They were laughing and talking in the guest room, sitting on the sofa, and drinking tea. Logan remembered how a few days ago she seemed like she wanted to run away from him; it was a bittersweet meeting between them. But now, it felt so… right.

"Or do you have a girlfriend? Some famous actress or a celebrity?" Veronica watched him from her cup as she drank her tea.

Logan shook his head. "Nope, I… well; believe it or not I haven't dated for a while."

"That's hard to believe." Veronica chuckled. "Mac is a wonderful woman. She's beautiful, talented…"

"And Dick would cut me in half if I looked at her the wrong way." Logan shrugged. "Besides, I've been busy with work and stuff…"

"I can see that. You're a famous director now."

"Not famous, no. Well known? Probably." He shrugged. "I mean, not everyone watched my movie. Only people who like to watch Indie movies, I guess." He grabbed a cookie. "Beside, I needed to make a name for myself, instead of being the son of a murderer and movie star."

Veronica put her cup on the table. "I… really liked your movie, Logan." He looked at her but didn't say anything. "Neptune Noir. That was… a really great film."

"Thanks…"

"That was really an amazing movie. I am so proud of you."

Logan widened his eyes. He was speechless when Veronica praised his movie. "You are… proud of me?"

Veronica ducked her head and cleared her throat, "Don't get big headed."

"No, I'm not." Logan sat up straight and looked at her. "I made that film for you…"

Veronica looked at him, not surprised. "Yeah, you wrote at the end of the credits: 'TO V''" She smiled. "Thank you. I am flattered."

Logan scooted closer to Veronica. "I wanted to say to you… that I made it. I mean, I finally made it. And it's all because of you." Veronica smiled hearing him. "When I was in the Army, I wrote the script every chance I could. It wasn't easy because I always being on the move with Tour of Duty. After I finished my time in the Army, I made that movie. It was for you, Veronica. You kept me sane all of these years."

Veronica chuckled, "I don't know about that, Logan…"

Logan scooted closer again, "No, it's true. I mean…" He frowned.

How could he explain this to her? That she was always on his mind? That she was the one who made him stronger?

He was about to explain when he caught her hand playing with her wedding ring on her finger. His heart suddenly went cold.

Veronica was married. She was a married woman. Anything he said would be translated the wrong way if he kept pushing.

"What?" Veronica asked him.

Logan blinked his eyes. "Uh…" He bit his lower lip. "I was thinking about you, Duncan… and Lilly when I wrote that movie. You are my connection to my past. And I wanted to… remember you all," he said softly. Veronica smiled and squeezed his hand, and Logan squeezed back. "You're my friend, Veronica. At least I still want to think that…" He said looking at her eyes.

"Logan, you will always be my friend." Veronica said. Logan looked at her wedding ring – it felt like it was mocking him. "I am happy that you're back. I miss you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course." Veronica assured him. "I haven't seen you, like, forever. Of course I'm happy that you're here."

"You're not going to hit my face for leaving without saying goodbye all of those years back then?" He asked – treading into a dangerous territory.

Veronica looked at him, didn't say anything at first, but she had a sad smile on her face. "No." They both went quiet and just sat there in the guest room while the jazz music was in the background. Veronica broke the awkward pause and asked, "You thought I'd be angry because you left without saying goodbye?"

Logan watched her expression carefully. "Not just you… I mean, Dick…"

Veronica held his hand again, which made Logan's heart beat fast. "Logan… It was a long time ago." She sighed. "It was… hard, yes. But we got through it, and we grew from it." Logan thought that her words echoed Dick's words. "Besides… friends come and go. But you're here now."

"That's the thing…" Logan muttered. "Okay, cards on the table." He stood up and paced around the room, while Veronica watched him. "I am sorry, Veronica."

"Huh?"

"I am so sorry…" Logan sat back on the couch and faced her. His hands were forming fists like he was trying to compose himself. "I am sorry that I left. It's been killing me for all these years that I left you and everyone else without saying anything. I… I couldn't face reality about what happened to you and everyone – I mean, it was a chaotic night; everything happened so fast and I was a stupid young boy – I still am, but I realized it was wrong of me to leave without saying goodbye or anything and not even telling you where I was. It doesn't mean that I didn't care… I cared and was scared at the same time that I would screw up everything. I thought I was going to lose my mind with Cassidy's death and Aaron's death on the same night, and at the moment I thought your dad died too. Then when he showed up in the kitchen, I was so relieved that I just thought it would be a good idea to leave both of you alone." Logan inhaled and said in a hurry, "I am sorry, Veronica. I'm sorry that I left. I'm sorry."

Logan stood up and walked away. He stood in front of a photograph of a beach, obviously upset. He missed a look of misery from Veronica, as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. And then she composed herself and put her mask back on. Logan turned around and saw her watching him.

"Logan…" Veronica stood up and walked towards him. She put a gentle hand on his, and said softly. "It's okay… There's nothing to apologize for. I never blamed you… You didn't do anything wrong." She said quietly. "You were just a boy back then… I could understand that."

Logan looked at her blue eyes. He held her hand tightly and looked at it. The wedding ring blinded him and he hated it. He wanted to pull the ring and chuck it to the other side of the room. "Well… I already apologized to Dick too. I mean, you both are my friends…. And I think it's long overdue."

"I'm happy that you're still friends with Dick." Veronica nodded. "Dick has been a great friend too." She smiled. "Dad thinks of Dick like a son... I mean, Wallace and Darrell are his sons now, but Dick is someone who is not related to him."

It gave Logan a tug in his heart. Keith never liked Logan when he was younger and dating his daughter. The last time they met properly, Logan erased Lilly and Aaron's sex tapes and Keith looked at him in disappointment. And now Dick was like a son to Keith… It seemed everything changed and he was outside a bubble, not really connecting with everyone.

"I'm glad… Dick was there for you."

"It wasn't easy." Veronica sighed. She pulled Logan back to the couch and they sat together. "Dick was a mess after Cassidy's death. He blamed himself, and he had no one. So… he stayed with us." Veronica smiled sadly remembering what happened. "It was kinda weird to see Dick in our small apartment. He slept on the couch for a month, and he was actually fine by it. Sometimes he stayed at the frat house in campus…. And then he moved in with Troy, do you remember him?"

"Troy Vandergraff, yeah I remember him." Logan looked at Veronica. "Your ex-boyfriend who was also a drug dealer." Logan rolled his eyes. "I went to Tijuana with him and Luke."

Veronica grimaced, "Yeah… You wouldn't believe it, but he changed a lot. I met him again during our senior year at campus tour, and he seemed to have turned into someone who you can depend on." She shrugged, "Which was why he and Dick were roommates for a while."

"What happened to him now?"

Veronica waved her hand, "Oh, he moved away to Europe but sometimes he comes back. He's very close with everyone."

"I am glad that you are being surrounded by friends and family. It's important to have them."

Veronica cleared her throat and looked away, "Yeah… well…" She looked at him, trying to read his expression whether he knew about the rift between her and her family. Veronica knew that Logan must've known somehow. A week in Neptune gave him a plenty of opportunity to find information. She didn't ask whether he knew, but deep down inside… she knew that he knew. "I dunno whether you heard the news about how dad was shot?"

"It was all over the news. I am so sorry to hear that." Logan held her hand in sympathy.

"He was very lucky that it was only paint-bullets…" Veronica gritted her teeth, and Logan could see that she was very upset. "Please don't tell Mac and Dick that I'm investigating this."

Logan frowned, "You are?"

"Yes."

There was finality in her tone, which worried Logan. Knowing her as an assassin, he wondered what she would do, what she was capable of, especially knowing that she just returned from wherever she was before, probably just assassinated someone. Logan could feel the 'killer' vibe from her… "What are you going to do?"

Veronica looked up to him and smirked, "The usual, Pinky." She rubbed her palms together.

Logan smiled, although his smile didn't reach his eyes. "What can I do to help?"

"What? Oh, no. You don't have to help me." Veronica shook her head.

"But I want to." Logan nodded. "Let me help as a form of apology that I left years ago."

"Logan…"

"Beside, it would be like the old times – but instead of you trying to get me outta trouble and proving my innocence from whatever crimes they are throwing at me, let me help you find you the people responsible for this malarkey."

Veronica snickered, which made Logan surprise. "Hmmph, did you say malarkey?"

"Apparently, I did." Logan laughed. They both laughed a while, and then the laughter died down when they remembered that the situation was a bit serious. "Wow, I haven't laughed like that for years." He looked at her, smiling. "I really miss… talking to you, Veronica."

"Me too."

"Let's have dinner." Logan blurted. Veronica widened her eyes when she heard that. "I mean, all of us – you, me, Dick, Mac, maybe Wallace. Just hangout." Logan backtracked quickly – he actually wanted to have dinner together with Veronica, but then he saw her reaction. And AGAIN, he saw her fiddling with her wedding ring. His heart clenched a little bit. "We can have our own mini reunion."

"That… would be great…Logan." She paused, "But… I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"It's complicated."

Logan didn't ask about her marriage to Gorya Sorokin, a notorious member of the Russian mafia, which made her a mobster's wife. He didn't ask her what happened a decade ago when she was in college… And dinner would lead to conversations that would open a floodgate that they would rather avoid. But apparently, the sore subject about Veronica's husband would come up anyway.

"I don't understand."

Veronica bit her lower lip and sighed. "Okay, cards on the table." She parroted his words before. "As long that we're being honest with each other…"

"Yeah?"

"If we're having dinner, I have to bring my husband."

But of course.

"Sure, I have no problem with that. Of course, you have to bring your husband. And…I…would…love…to…meet…him." Logan said through gritted teeth. "It…would be fun."

"It's not that, Logan…" She sighed again. "I'm sure by now you know who my husband is." Logan cleared his throat and reclined to his seat, but he didn't say anything. His silence confirmed her suspicion. "I'm married to Gorya Sorokin." Logan nodded slowly, but he was silent. Veronica grimaced, "I guess based on your silence, you know who I'm talking about." She opened her arms, "Let it rip."

"You think I'm gonna judge you?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Veronica…" He looked at her. "My ex-girlfriend slept with my father, and then my father killed her. My mother committed suicide by jumping off the Coronado Bridge. My father slept with my best friend's stepmother. I slept with my best friend's stepmother. My father was assassinated by unknown gunman. I held illegal bum fights rings. The list still goes on." Not to mention I'm a professional killer for hire, and I know that you're an assassin too. "I am sure that I'm way over my head for passing judgment to my friend."

Veronica smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Logan…"

"Look, Veronica. We can't help who we fall in love with." He blurted. "I mean…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean, you obviously… love your husband, that's why you married him. And who the hell am I to judge that?"

That was a lie, and he knew it. He didn't like the idea of Veronica married with someone else. She was supposed to marry him… If only he hadn't left… But his 'non-judgmental' words made Veronica smile anyway.

"That's a very nice thing to say, Logan…" She sighed. "But I'm afraid other people won't have the same thoughts as you." She reclined to her seat. "Wallace, especially."

"Wallace?"

"He hates my husband." She said shortly. "Not that I can blame him… Gory's family…and my family… aren't really seeing eye to eye. I mean, I'm the daughter of the sheriff of this town. And Gory is…" She pursed her lips. "Well, you know."

What Logan knew about Gorya from Mac's story was that he ordered his men to beat up Wallace and threatened Keith Mars. And yet, Veronica was oblivious about the whole thing. There was no way Veronica would forgive Gorya if she found out about the whole thing. She would leave him in a heartbeat. EVERYBODY knew about this, but NOBODY wanted to say anything because they were too afraid of him and his mafia family. So Veronica was in the dark about her husband.

Logan found it difficult to comprehend that Veronica did not know about this. She was a super detective back in the day – so why was she clueless about her husband? And how the hell did she became an assassin?

Logan wanted to tell her about her husband and how he manipulated her, but he realized it was not his place to say anything. What would Veronica say if he 'accused' her husband of hurting her family? Logan realized that there must be something wrong if Veronica didn't even realize what was happening to her family.

"Were you going to the reunion if it wasn't canceled?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yes…" She answered, and then she chuckled. "It's funny how much I hated high school and vowed never to see it anymore or even see the people again… And yet I was going to the reunion. I don't know why..."

"Whether you like it or not, Veronica Mars… you do have friends." Logan said. She smiled and closed her eyes. Logan watched her and had an urge to touch her hair.

"It's Sorokin now." She opened her eyes and looked at Logan. "Mars is my professional name. But I'm Veronica… Sorokin now."

It rang false in his ears hearing her saying her name like that. She was always Veronica Mars. Logan wondered whether she used Lamb's last name when she was married to him.

"I guess I will always look at you as this little feisty girl with a Greek God warrior name, wearing boots, and holding a taser." Both of them chuckled.

"That was a long time ago…" She said. "I don't do that much." Veronica stood up and twirled in the room, basically showing off her workplace. The whole thing mesmerized Logan as he watched her laughed. "My weapon is my camera now."

Really? Logan remembered what happened in New York recently. Either Veronica was an accomplished liar or she was trying to tell herself that she wasn't. "So… what are you going to do with… you know, investigating your dad's shooting? You just said that you don't do the whole sleuthing thing anymore."

"I don't do sleuthing much." She corrected him. "But I will do anything to help him find the people who are responsible."

"Let me help you." Logan said.

"Logan…"

"Hey, look – you're looking at an Army soldier here. I can kick some asses."

Veronica smiled and then sat back again, this time a little bit closer to him. "Tell me about the army." Logan looked at her, surprised. "What was it like?"

Logan exhaled and rested his head on the head of the couch. "Tough. It was tough as hell. But… at the same time it kinda gave me some focus, you know?"

"Were you at war?"

"Tour of duty, mostly. I went to South America, Middle East, and so on. They told me to follow orders, so I followed. I slept in a barrack, carried some weapons, cooked, cleaned…"

Veronica rested her head too on the head of the couch. "You know that would make a good movie: a spoiled rich brat going to the army."

"I think they already made that movie. It's called 'Private Benjamin' starring Goldie Hawn. Believe me, I wished I was blonde and petite sometimes." Veronica hit his arm, and he laughed. He was looking at her and she was looking at him. "Let me help. Come on, Veronica."

"I really don't want you to get involved, Logan."

"Sometimes you really need to let your friends help you." He looked at her. "And not just for favors."

Veronica sighed. "I shouldn't have told you about this."

"Well, it's too late. I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Dick and Mac." He raised his hand. "I'm a soldier. I will follow your order."

She giggled and saluted, "Private Logan."

"Captain Veronica." He saluted back.

Veronica sighed again, "I guess I would need some help. Beside, this would benefit Darrell too."

"Darrell? Wallace's brother, right? Your step-brother?"

"Darrell… believe it or not, is an amateur detective."

"Like you were before!" Logan exclaimed. "Wow, that's fantastic."

"Darrell goes to Neptune High, and Clemmons asked him to investigate this prank that happened in the school, you know; kid stuff like the gym being TP'ed and so on. Then suddenly, someone used Cassidy's name to paint bomb the whole school. Now add this whole thing with The Mayor and that shooting. I think it's all connected, I don't know what or who, but I will find out about this. I have to help him. Clemmons fired him, and it seems dad doesn't want him to get involved." Veronica frowned. "Darrell is upset right now because dad and Clemmons told him to stop."

"They're worried about his safety, you do know that right?" Veronica didn't answer at first. She rested her head on the head of the couch, looked at the ceiling and went quiet for a while. The jazz music was still playing in the background. "Veronica?"

"Yeah…" She nodded. "I understand why they had to fire Darrell." She still looked at the ceiling. "But… I need to do this. For my dad… and for Darrell."

Logan scooted closer to her. Their arms touched but Veronica didn't react. She seemed deep in her thoughts. He nudged her slowly, and she looked at him, smiling. Somehow Logan felt that her smile was a mask, trying to cover what was really inside. "Hey… are you okay?"

"Yeah… it's just…" She looked at him. "It's surreal to have you here, you know? Can you believe it has been a decade since we met? How come you never call?"

Logan lowered his head and pursed his lips. The dreaded question about why he had never returned to Neptune after the Army. Even Dick seemed to avoid this question. "I was a coward."

"Oh, Logan…"

"No, hear me out." He faced her and held her hands. "I actually called several times… Thanksgiving, Christmas… every major holidays and weekends…"

"What? I never…"

"And every time I called… I hung up."

Veronica looked at him in sympathy. It took a lot of courage to face the past, and Logan was really afraid apparently. "Logan…"

"I wrote letters… but I never posted them. I wrote emails… but I never sent them. I called… but I hung up whenever someone picked up the phone. I was just so… scared. I was scared that you and Dick…you know, would be angry at me… which you should – and I lost all the connection I have from my past…." He looked at her eyes, which looked at his in sympathy. "I mean, I have no parents and family. Lilly is gone. Duncan is gone – I tried looking for him; I hired private detectives but they couldn't find him and his daughter. And then Dick's mom lived in Europe, and I saw her once in France or something, and she looked happy with her new family. I didn't say hi to her, because I didn't think she remembered me. I wanted to ask her about Dick, but somehow I knew she didn't care." Logan sighed. "That's the Neptune curse for us."

Veronica didn't say anything. She wanted to avoid this conversation. But she realized that she needed to face her past sooner or later, right? The moment she met Logan at that restaurant, she realized that her past was catching up with her.

"Yeah… Dick hardly talks to his parents."

"His dad is back, right?"

"Yes… Mr. Casablancas came back a few years ago after spending some time in prison. He turned himself in to the authorities and faced all charges. He's involved with 'The Projects' now."

"The Projects? What's that?"

"Public housing – he and the mayor are working together to provide affordable housing for those who can't afford a home."

"Big Dick is doing charity work?"

"Not really…" She sighed. "He's been trying to get into Dick's good graces these several years. After he got released from prison, Mr. Casablancas endorsed Mayor Alphonse Gonzales to get elected – probably to gain sympathy so he could return to the grace of Neptunians, especially 09ers."

"Did it work?"

"Sorta. He may not be as rich and powerful as he used to, but he gets by… like it or not, Mr. Casablancas is a very good businessman; and he and Dick sometimes work together on real estate projects."

Logan nodded. Dick never told him this – that he was working together with his dad. Then again, Dick wasn't as open as he used to. And why would he tell all of this to a friend he only just met after a decade? "I tried… you know…" Logan quietly said. "But it seems every time I was about to contact you… my cowardice-ness won."

"You're not a coward, Logan." Veronica sat closer to him. "What you did… a decade ago… on top of the Grand… that was heroic. You saved me." Logan looked up to her. Damn it, why had she said that? He wanted to kiss her now. But he couldn't. "You told me not kill…Cassidy. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." She slowly held his hand again. "So thank you… for that."

And yet… she's an assassin now, Logan thought bitterly. "You thought that he killed your dad…"

"But he didn't. It was… fate. If only Don…" She stopped herself and looked away.

If only Lamb told Keith to take the plane instead, Logan thought. In some cosmic ironic way, the universe was telling everyone that Don Lamb saved Keith Mars unintentionally. If Lamb wasn't being an asshole, then Keith Mars would perish along with Woody Goodman and several others in that plane. But fate intervened, and Keith Mars was alive.

"Veronica… I feel like that we're going to spill our guts here." Logan said. "And if you're not ready, I don't want to do it either."

Veronica looked at him, and then surprised him when she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Thank you, Logan."

They were hugging on that couch for a while – both refusing to let go.

**Downtown Neptune**

"What are they doing?" Dante asked while closing his eyes in the passenger seat of their surveillance car.

"They're hugging." Gabriel answered in a bitter tone. He was watching them through thermal scope.

"Oh boy."

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"Logan Echolls – you read her jacket. He was her boyfriend when she was in high school."

"Ugh, were they serious?"

"I don't think so. They were dating during the summer or something. He saved her from that Casablancas kid though." Dante lazily explained. "It seems she likes bad boys."

"Yeah, yeah, I read her jacket. He disappeared and joined the army or some shit."

"Don't get jealous, Gabe. Friends do hug, you know?" He opened one eye and teased Gabriel. "Do you want me to hug you?"

"You're not my friend."

"I'm hurt." Dante said in a mocking tone.

"I just hope her husband doesn't catch her hugging her 'friend'. Her husband is a jealous bastard."

"You know, I'm surprised that she still has the energy to entertain her friend. She just whacked that Triad lawyer today."

"Almost blew it if we didn't help her."

"Yeah, wassup with that? She was so reckless – she didn't check the perimeter; she didn't have an exit strategy or anything. We had to shoot those poor bastards to help her."

"When you were following her to the bus station again, I went to the restaurant. Apparently, some of the exits weren't available. Boss didn't update his exit plan to her."

"Well, she was suppose to check first whether it was available or not."

"I don't understand why we have to let her kill all of these mob lawyers. Why can't we do it?"

"Because boss wants her to do the job."

"Why?"

"Because she's efficient and a cold blooded killer." Dante paused. "Just like her husband..."

"Two peas in the same pod."

"You got it."

**Aphrodite Gallery**

They were still hugging in the couch; both of them were afraid of letting each other go. Logan remembered how Veronica used to be his friend – how he had fallen in love with her when he saw her in that soccer uniform when he was 12 years old. He never stopped loving her. Lilly might be his first puppy love, but Veronica would always be his first true love.

Veronica released him and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Huh. You think I'm a girly girl, right? Being emotional like this?" She exhaled. "It's been a long day."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Logan said and Veronica chuckled quietly. "We don't have to talk about anything, Veronica. I'm… I'm just glad that we're all right and I get to see you again after all these years. We can talk about stuff next time…" He looked at her. "If you still wanna see me."

"Yeah… I'd love that." She smiled. "We should… hang out."

"Your… husband… should hang out with us too." Logan said lamely. He didn't expect Veronica would laugh.

"That's okay. I will tell him I'm hanging out with an old friend."

"He would be okay with it?"

Veronica shrugged, "Why wouldn't he be?"

_Because your husband is an asshole who beat up his wife's brother and threatened her family so he could have you for himself,_ Logan thought bitterly. But he didn't say anything, just smiled knowingly. Veronica was definitely clueless about her husband – it was something that he couldn't understand. But now was not the time to expose Gorya… Logan had to handle this predicament carefully. He had to fix his friendship with Veronica first… and maybe fixed her relationship with her family. And then when the time comes… he would tell her about Gorya. Dick and Mac would probably be against this, but he had no intention to tell them about it.

"I'm so glad that you're okay with me being here, Veronica."

"You're my friend, Logan. My oldest friend…" She put her head on his chest, and he hugged her very tightly. "I'm just glad that I have my friend back." Veronica sighed and enjoyed the embrace. "I miss all my friends."

"What do you mean? You have Mac and Dick, and Wallace…" He inhaled slowly her scent.

Veronica closed her eyes. "Yes." She said shortly, but did not elaborate. Logan knew that she didn't tell the truth about everyone – how she thought her family and friends shunned and disowned her. He wanted to say that it wasn't true… but something like this had to be handled delicately.

Sometimes truth hurts.

Logan also needed to find out about her 'side job' as an assassin. Who hired her? What made her be an assassin?

They released their embrace and looked at each other. And then they both smirked; those smirks that they perfected – those little tales-tell signs of mischief from both of them. "Glad to be here." Logan said. Both he and Veronica grinned as they hugged again.

**Ganymede Apartment**

"Is this the place?" Boris looked up to the apartment building. He looked around and scanned the area. Gorya was still nursing his hurting jaw. "Should we bring everyone there?"

"Nah, just the two of us. We don't want to freak out the girlfriend."

"What if he's not there?" Boris asked about Kieran.

"Then we leave."

"What about the girlfriend? Should we leave her?"

"Ugh, we need Kieran only to give back the money and the dope." Gorya looked at the names of the tenants. Boris mumbled something and Gorya looked at him. "What?"

"I said your brothers are making you as their…"

"Careful, Boris." Gorya said and then pressed many buzz buttons on the tenants list. The door immediately opened. He shook his head and walked in with Boris who signaled other bodyguards to stand guard outside. "What a great place." He muttered.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Boris said to Gorya as they walked into the apartment building. "You can always order Yegor or Lancelot or me, for crap's sake." Boris said exasperatedly. "No need to prove something to your brothers…"

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Gorya said to his enforcer slash bodyguard slash friend. "Let's just get the money and the dope and get out of here."

"You're a fucking businessman now, Gory – boss. You're the CEO of your company. This is servants' job like me. I was gonna say something when we went to River Styx, but you were all gung-ho about everything."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Gorya ignored Boris' protest, stood in front of an apartment, and rang the doorbell. After a while, someone opened a door and a woman with red hair and a neck cast stood in front of them.

"Yes?"

"You must be Trina." Gorya greeted her as he looked at her battered appearance. She had a hand cast and neck cast, her face was full of bruises, and her lip was cut. "Kieran's girlfriend. May we come in?"


	16. Bottomless Pit

**Ganymede Apartment**

Gorya and Boris were sitting on a couch in the living room of Trina's apartment. Trina was sitting on the love-seat and tried to act cool having two Russian men sitting awkwardly in her apartment, wearing their suits, but looking beat up like her. She brought them some drinks, cold beers. She also brought them some packs of ice for their bruises.

Gorya was polite when he asked to come in with Boris. He wanted to ask about Kieran, her boyfriend. Surprisingly, Trina let them in.

"Do you know who I am?" Gorya asked.

Trina nodded stiffly. "Yes. You're Gory Sorokin." Gorya didn't ask how she knew about him, but in this town, everyone knew about The Sorokins.

"So… You live here by yourself?" Gorya observed the apartment.

"No…" She cleared her throat. She winced when it hurt her neck, and she touched the neck brace. "Umm, my deaf mom is staying here with me… during my… health problem." She looked at both men. "Temporarily." Both men looked at her questioningly, "Uh, she's out now."

Boris winced when he put the ice pack near his eye. Gorya scratched his head. "I don't know how to say this, but I think you know why we're here."

"You want Kieran."

"Tell us where he is, and the dope, and we'll be outta your hair." He looked at her. He wasn't threatening her; he felt it was no use threatening a woman already beat up. Trina sighed and reclined to her seat, carefully. "Was he here?"

Trina nodded stiffly, "Yeah. He was here. Looking all beaten up and freaking out. He asked for some money."

"And… you helped him." Gorya raised his eyebrow. "After what he had done to you." He pointed to her bruises and cast.

Trina scoffed. "He didn't do this to me. It was his crazy brother, Liam." She looked at both of them. "I'm guessing he did that to you too." Gorya and Boris didn't answer, but Boris just snorted. "Liam… is insane. Kieran has been trying to get out from that family for a while, but Liam will never let him. So… he did this to warn him."

"Don't get me wrong, Miss… I know I'm not the right person to preach, but you're involved with a family from a crazy town." Gorya commented.

Trina narrowed her eyes; she didn't like it when someone judged her like that, especially coming from a mobster like him. "Well, I guess Veronica and me have something in common."

Boris choked on his drink while Gorya stared at her. "You know Veronica?"

"We used to be friends… a long time ago." Trina shrugged. It wasn't exactly the truth, but Trina couldn't help but bend the truth a little bit.

Gorya didn't say anything for a while, only stared at the red headed woman, trying to decide whether to believe her or not. "Well… Neptune is not that big… I believe everyone knows everyone here. But it doesn't change the fact that your boyfriend took something from us, and we want it back."

"Ex-boyfriend." Trina said shortly. "We just broke up." She looked at her watch. "Like, few hours ago." She stared at both men, looking bored. "He was all shook up and in panic, saying that Liam is going to kill him just for fun. And then he said that he stole some drugs from you, just because he's stupid. And then he had the nerve telling me that he would leave town without me, but needed money first. So we broke up, I gave him some money, he took the drugs, and left."

Gorya looked at his feet. Trina seemed… nonchalant about the whole thing. She seemed cold and didn't care about what happened. Looking at Trina reminded him of Veronica back then… Trina seemed disconnected with everything. "Do you know where he's gone?"

Trina chuckled, "Let me ask you something; you're one of the most powerful men in this city. And yet, you are here looking like shit and looking for a few blocks of dope like some sort of lackey. Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reason." Gorya answered shortly. "Better me than other people. Others would just kill you."

Trina snorted, "What's so good about living?"

Boris looked away, feeling awkward.

Gorya sighed. He wouldn't argue with this woman. He stood up and walked around to stretch his limbs. His fight with Liam was really brutal. To be truthful, he almost died… for few blocks of cocaine. But he didn't fight Liam because of the drugs; he fought Liam because he was an asshole and Gorya was too emotional when he made fun of his wife. He walked around in the apartment, not really looking for the drugs. Kieran wouldn't hide the drugs in his girlfriend's apartment. Beside, with just few blocks, he'd probably sold it already. Gorya knew that his brothers didn't expect him to bring back a few blocks of heroin and a few lousy thousands of bucks. His brothers just wanted to play him. He knew that. Everyone knew that. And yet… here he was, doing his brothers' bidding.

But someday… the tide would turn…

Gorya looked at the wall and the cupboard. He saw pictures of Trina, posing with Kieran, he assumed, as he looked at the intimate pose between them. And then he saw a picture of an older woman, presumably her mother. And then he saw a picture of Trina and two famous people and a boy. He frowned, and looked closely.

"Why's there a picture of you with Aaron and Lynn Echolls?"

Trina didn't turn around, but answered in a hollow tone. "They were my parents. My adopted parents."

Gorya took the framed picture and looked at the woman. "You're Trina Echolls."

"You're Trina Echolls!" Boris exclaimed. "I saw you on Dancing with the Stars!" Boris caught the look of bewilderment from Gorya, "I like that show." There was a hint of smile from the corner of Trina's mouth, but she didn't say anything. Today, she didn't feel like boasting about her career.

"I saw your film once. 'Killer Elevator'. That was good." Gorya said softly.

Trina smiled sadly, "That was a long time ago."

"I thought you gave a good performance."

"I won a Razzie award that year."

"They didn't know what they were talking about." Gorya gave the picture to her and sat back again. "Who's that boy next to you?"

Trina looked at the picture sadly, and then scoffed. "My little brother, Logan."

Boris glanced at Gorya from the corner of his eyes. Gorya was definitely up to something. "I think I heard of him. Logan Echolls, the famous director."

Trina looked away, and Gorya knew that look he saw from her. The same look he had towards his brothers. "Please. He's only famous because of Aaron Echolls."

"Aaron Echolls; who murdered the daughter of the most wealthy and powerful man in Neptune."

"He was innocent!" Trina yelled. "It was a deliberate smear to his good name."

Gorya looked at her in pity. Veronica told him about Lilly Kane, her best friend whom Aaron Echolls murdered. She also told him about how Aaron Echolls almost killed both her and Keith Mars. When she told him about the story, he wanted to kill Aaron himself, but luckily, he didn't have to as an unknown person killed Aaron. Nobody knew until this day who killed Aaron Echolls. And it seemed the step daughter couldn't take his death lightly. He wondered whether Trina had some sort father complex. "Aaron Echolls almost killed my wife."

"It was a misunderstanding." Trina stubbornly said. "He didn't kill Lilly and he definitely wasn't trying to kill Ve-ro-ni-ca."

Gorya nodded. It seemed it was no use to argue with Trina. She thought her father was the best father of all time, and she dated an Irish prick. But then again…. Veronica was married to him. He wasn't in place to judge. "I heard your brother is in town. Have you seen him?"

"No. I'm not Logan's favorite person. In fact, he ignored me all of these years." Trina's eyes flared. "If you've seen his movie 'Neptune Noir', you know that I'm being depicted as the town whore."

"Hmmm… that movie is based on a true story…" He looked at her. "My wife dated your brother?"

Trina waved her free hand. "When they were kids in high school. Lasted few weeks only. And then she went back to her ex, Duncan Kane." She pointed to Gorya, "Now that's a love story."

"Is it?" Gorya seemed uninterested, but Boris knew that he was trying to dig something. "Tell me more."

"My brother is a playboy, just like my dad. I admit that's their weaknesses. He dated your wife because they both hated my dad. But Veronica was in love with that Kane boy, until he knocked up this girl. The girl died, and Duncan ran away with the baby leaving your wife broken heart." She shrugged again. "Logan and Veronica were just having a fling. Nothing serious." She looked at Gorya and smirked. "So you don't have to worry about him."

"I'm not worried. I'm just curious."

"Yeah, and I'm a natural red head."

Gorya chuckled. "You're a pistol. Maybe you have some Irish blood in you." He stood up. "Okay. Listen, I think we better going."

"Sorry I can't help you about Kieran." Trina said.

Gorya frowned. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the bad guy."

"Really? Veronica wouldn't marry you if you're bad."

Gorya smiled sadly. "How nice of you to say that." He then walked towards the door with Boris. "Believe me, I'm the baddie here."

Before Gorya could open the door, Trina stopped him, "Wait. I don't know where Kieran is with the drugs. But I know something valuable of his."

Gorya turned around and frowned. "What is it?"

She pointed to Boris, "You, gigantor. Can you reach that ceiling fan? There's a little black book taped on the fan blade." Deciding to ignore her insult, Boris reached to the ceiling fan while Gorya smirked. Apparently the woman who got beat up by a crazy Irish man was not afraid of a 7-foot Russian man. Boris released the book taped to the fan and gave it to Trina. Trina smiled from her seat and opened the little black book, "This book belongs to Kieran. He forgot that he hid it here 'cause he was in a hurry. There are several addresses where you can find Kieran, and also some of the Fitzpatrick illegal business places." She looked at Gorya and said, "The Fitzpatricks did this to me. They didn't just hit me. They did other… things too." She gave the little black book to Gorya. "I want them to pay." Her eyes looked empty.

Gorya nodded. "They will pay." He said quietly.

Trina stood and wobbled a bit. "You know where the door is." She then walked back to her room. Gorya and Boris watched the woman closed the door of her room quietly. Gorya suddenly had a sense of déjà vu.

  
_Help me… Gory, please help me…_ Veronica reached for him with blood all over her. Her eyes looked empty as if she didn't realize what happened to her.

  
_It's okay, baby… it's okay… I am here._ Gorya whispered to her as he picked her up from the bloody floor. She cried and wrapped her bloody arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's go." Gorya said to Boris, and walked out from the apartment.

______________________

**Aphrodite Gallery**

Logan and Veronica were sitting on the couch, examining some pictures on the laptop. "Wow, these are really good!" Logan exclaimed. He pointed a picture of children running around. "They look like they're glowing. You didn't edit this with Photoshop or something?"

"Of course not!" Veronica feigned offense and hit Logan's arm. "How dare you!"

"Ow." He rubbed his arm and laughed. "I'm just kidding!" He nudged Veronica with his elbow, and she laughed. "You're very good with this. This is so cool."

"Aw, shut up."

Both of them laughed. For a few hours, they were talking and eating – Veronica ordered some Chinese food, and they ate dinner in the gallery. They talked about the past; such as Lilly, Duncan, the four of them when they were young, his movies, and her career. But they avoided topics of conversation such as Aaron, her family, what happened to her in the last decade… They seemed to be talking freely, but even Logan knew that they were walking near eggshells. Logan didn't want to crack those shells yet.

Veronica was an assassin. They both were assassins but she didn't know that. Logan needed to investigate this. Veronica wasn't the only one who could investigate something.

"I bought your artwork a few years ago."

"Really? Which one?"

"The one with the pony." He chuckled. "You never got over a pony, yeah?"

"That was you? Oh, the seller didn't mention the buyer 's name."

"Yeah, I thought it would be awkward if everyone found out that I bought a photo of a pony." Both of them chuckled. "Are you gonna eat those egg rolls?"

Veronica gave the egg rolls to him when her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She saw Gorya was calling so she stood up and walked outside to the waiting room. "Hey."

"Where are you?"

"Still at the gallery." She glanced towards Logan who was eating and looking at the pictures on the computer. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way there, actually. Around 15 minutes-ish. Sorry I'm late; do you want me to bring anything? How about Pizza?" Gorya was sitting next to Boris in the limo. He didn't feel like sitting in the back after their visit to Trina's apartment.

"We're eating Chinese food, actually."

"We?"

"I have a friend who came over. Uh, a friend from school. We're having dinner and checking out some pictures. You can bring pizza if you want to, extra cheese please."

"Veronica, you're eating Chinese food and you still want some pizza?"

"Extra cheese, don't forget."

Gorya sighed. "Fine. I'll bring some pizza, with extra cheese. Your friend will still be there when I'm coming? I feel like I want to spend some time together, just the two of us."

Veronica glanced again to Logan, who was still busy munching some noodles. "I can tell him that you're coming to pick me up."

"Okay, love. I will bring your pizza too."

"Extra cheese."

"Yes, I know Veronica!" Gorya couldn't help but laugh, "I love you. See you later."

"Bye," Veronica smiled and turned around.

Logan saw how Veronica's demeanor change; she looked at ease and relaxed after she got a phone call from her husband. Logan didn't need to hear the conversation to find out who was calling, but her husband was the safe bet. It made him a little… jealous. Veronica cared about her husband, just as Mac had told him. It was a relationship that nobody could understand.

"So I'm finishing all the egg rolls." Logan chewed the food and looked at Veronica.

"It's fine. My husband is coming and bringing some pizza." Veronica bit her lip, waited for his reaction. Her friends and family usually didn't like the idea of meeting her husband because of his family connection.

Logan just looked at her and said, "Pizza? Are you still hungry?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Ugh, why does everyone keep asking me that! Food is food."

"It's because some of us don't have a bottomless pit." Veronica made a face and sat next to him, pinching his arm. "Ow again! You are so physical. I know you miss me, but I don't need this abuse." Veronica laughed and settled herself comfortably next to him. Neither of them said anything for a while, and then Logan broke the silence. "Your husband okay that I'm here?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Veronica asked back. Logan gave her a tight-lipped smile.

_______________________

Gorya hung up the phone, and exhaled. "Call the others and tell them to go home. If they don't feel well, tell them to see a doctor." He said to Boris who was driving. "Maybe you should see a doctor too. You got hit by a chair."

"They're fine. And I'm fine." He glanced to Gorya who leaned back. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." He muttered. This was a really long day. The day he almost died at the hands of Liam Fitzpatrick because he made a few nasty comments about his wife. He needed to control his temper. But it wasn't just Liam who made his blood boil; his brothers and his uncle… they were ganging up on him. "Just tell them to go home. We're done for today."

"What about Kieran?"

"Kieran is long gone probably…" He took at the little black book. "But we got this." He opened the book and read the pages. "List of places, names of the bookies… I'm gonna destroy their business." He muttered. "And it's personal."

"What about your brothers?"

"I'll handle them. But in the mean time, I need to buy a large pizza with extra cheese for my wife."

___________________

"Do you remember when during Lilly's Memorial Day, and Celeste hired this whole orchestra to play some sappy music?" Logan asked Veronica, who laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. I think everyone was like, what the hell was that?" She laughed. "And then with Lilly mooning us from that video you edited, that was magnificent! Celeste was furious!"

Logan chuckled, "That was the highlight of that night."

"God, I miss Lilly." She sighed. "She wasn't perfect, but she was…" She looked at Logan.

Logan nodded, "She was our friend."

"You forgave her?"

"Yeah…" He shrugged. "I mean, it sucked that she hooked up with my – Aaron. Betrayed me over and over again with your buddy, Weevil." He gave Veronica a pointed look, which made her grimace. "But she was only a teenage girl who rebelled against her parents. I'm not saying it was right, but I was angrier with him than with her… you know what I mean?"

Veronica nodded. She had a faraway look on her face, "We made mistakes in our lives. And we're probably going to make more mistakes in the future."

Before Logan could ask about the statement, his cell phone was ringing. He checked the name; it was Dick. "Excuse me." He walked outside the guest room and picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Logan had to pull the cell phone away from his ear, and Veronica looked up, obviously heard Dick was yelling. "Whoa, wassup dude?"

"You're married to Mackie! You're gonna have babies with her! What the hell, Logan?!" Veronica obviously heard what Dick just said, because she snorted on her drink and laughed. "Is that her? Are you with her now? What did I just tell you? Didn't I tell you about Mackie? MY MACKIE?"

Logan gritted his teeth and looked at Veronica who was laughing without a sound. "No, I'm not at Mac's. Calm down, Dick."

"You proposed to her!" He slurred. Logan rolled his eyes when he heard Dick sounded drunk. "I saw it on TV!"

"No I didn't! And keep your voice down!" He heard sounds of chatter. "Where are you?"

"I'm in hell, that's where I am!"

"Dude, where are you?" He asked again patiently.

"I told you about her. I told you not to marry her! And now you'll have dark haired twins named Lola and Beatrice."

"I don't think I would name my kids Lola and Beatrice."

"Fuck you, man!"

Veronica couldn't help but laugh. She stood up and tapped Logan on the shoulder. "Gimme the phone." Logan just exhaled very loudly and gave the phone to her. "Hey, blondie."

Dick's wailing stopped and he sniffled, "Ronnie? Is that you?"

"Hey, Dick. I haven't heard from you for a while, and now you're drunk and calling my friend here, accusing him of marrying my other friend Cindy Mackenzie? I didn't know you're in love with Mac. Way to keep me in the loop, Casablancas."

"I'm not… I'm not – I'm not, Cindy… I mean, Ronnie…" Dick stammered. "Ronnie, I haven't heard from you for a while!" And then he realized something. "Logan is there with you?!"

"He's at my gallery, becoming my potential buyer." She looked at Logan, who just shrugged and rolled his eyes while he grabbed his jacket from the couch. "And because he's a good friend, he will pick you up because you're drunk, and he won't let you drive your car by yourself. Where are you?"

"Uh…" Before he could answer, there were sounds of laughter and chatter in the background. "Cygnus."

Veronica shook her head. That was the strip club owned by Valentin. "Ugh, you're disgusting."

"I am. I am disgusting. I miss you, sis." He said.

"I miss you too, Dick. Come by the gallery sometime." She said softly. They both hung up the phone and she sighed. She gave the phone back to Logan and said, "He's at a strip club called 'Cygnus'."

Logan looked at his watch, "At this hour?"

"The place also provides food – it's a 'gentleman's club' slash restaurant." She made air quotes. "The waitresses wear skimpy outfits, but classy." She said sarcastically.

"Okay…"

"It… belongs to my… brother in law." Veronica looked away, embarrassed. Logan didn't say anything, but he put his jacket on.

"Well, I guess I have to look dashing. They accept credit cards?" He grinned and Veronica grinned back. He opened his arms and embraced her into his body. He inhaled the scent of her hair; it still had a hint of gunpowder. It made him sad that Veronica was an assassin. He wished he never found out about this fact. He needed to know what happened and maybe help her… But it would take some time and patience.

"Thank you for coming."

"Happy to be here. It seems I'm gonna be your regular buyer after all." He looked at her and winked. Veronica gave him the most beautiful smile he ever seen, and his heart was beating so fast. I'm her friend, I'm her friend… He repeated that inside his head. Is she always this beautiful? Shut up, Logan. She's married. "So… are we gonna meet again? I would love to catch up with you and everyone."

"Yeah. I'd love that. Call me, text me, whatever." She gave her number to Logan, who saved it to his phone. This is nice, she thought. Is he always this handsome? Whoa, girl. Your husband is coming soon with your food. Get your head out of your butt. Veronica hugged Logan again. "Tell Dick to get his head out of his butt."

Logan sighed, "Yeah. I know." They both walked out to the front door, still holding hands. When they had to let go, both of them felt a little sad but they composed themselves. "Goodnight, Veronica. Thanks for dinner."

"See you later, Logan. Thanks for coming."

Logan climbed into his car and turned on the engine. He glanced to a pair of men sitting in a car across the street. His assassin's instinct kicked in and he frowned. Were they watching him or Veronica? Or maybe they were watching her husband? Either way, he felt uneasy.

He waved to Veronica and drove away. He saw from the mirror view, Veronica waved back. Her hair was flowing from the wind. She was beautiful.

For a moment, he felt… happy.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

________________________

Veronica watched Logan's car drive away.

She felt happy and sad at the same time. Could a person feel like this? She never thought that she would see him again after all these years, and actually be civil with each other. She thought she would be angry with him for leaving her and everyone else… but she wasn't.

He looked… handsome.

Veronica smiled to herself. But then the smile disappeared.

She felt heavy in her heart; Logan offered her a help to find the people responsible for the pranks. But she didn't tell him about how her family shunned her after she married Gorya. Logan must've known that her family didn't want to talk to her. It wasn't a secret. But she wasn't ready to pour her heart out to Logan; he was practically a stranger.

Veronica walked back to her gallery, failed to notice two men who were watching her in their car across the street.

She went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She took out a bottle of pills and looked at it. The orange bottle seemed to mock her. She sighed and popped one pill. After she drank a glass of water, her cell phone buzzed. She read the text message and shook her head:

"Good job in Chinatown. But next time check the perimeter first."

She looked into the mirror and saw her face. "You're okay. You're okay, Veronica…"

_________________________

**Cygnus Club**

Logan walked into this some sort of exclusive club near downtown Neptune. The place definitely looked expensive, unlike other 'entertainment' clubs he'd ever seen. The guests looked like professionals with suits; there were even female guests. The place definitely wasn't sleazy. Logan thought how Neptune had changed so much… he didn't know whether it was for the better or the worse. There were two doors; one of the doors had long line of clubbers. Logan thought it was the nightclub, while the next door was more for the executives. When he walked in, a very attractive hostess wearing a suit but with a very short skirt welcomed him.

"Welcome to Cygnus. Are you here to see the show and dine or private show?" She flashed him a very pearly white smile.

"Uh, I'm actually here to see my friend."

"We have regulars here in Cygnus. Maybe you can tell me which guest are you referring to?"

Logan paused. He didn't feel like name dropping in front of this hostess. Didn't this club have some confidentiality regarding their clients and guests? "Richard Casablancas."

"Senior or Junior?"

Logan's eyebrows shut upward. "Junior."

"And your name, sir?" She asked.

"Don Draper." He gave the hostess a pointed look. The hostess didn't lose her smile, but merely welcomed him and directed him to another room. It was the stripper room – half-naked girls were dancing on the stage, following the music. Many men (and women) were sitting in their tables watching the girls dancing seductively. Many female waitresses were wearing skimpy French maid outfits and served the guests their drinks and food. Wow, food and strippers… very hygienic, he thought. The hostess pointed to a blonde man who was slumped in his corner table. Logan nodded and thanked her. He saw Dick was nursing his drink and a plate full of untouched sandwiches was in front of him. Great… he's not eating. He sat next to him and exhaled. Dick only glanced at him but didn't greet him.

A French maid waitress asked him with a very chipmunk-y voice. "Can I get you something?"

"Just Coke."

The French maid waitress nodded. "Anything else? Would you like to order some steak?"

"No… I'm full." She nodded again and left them. The music changed from a rock music to 80s music, and Duran Duran was blaring. The strippers changed the dance routine on the stage, and the guests clapped their hands.

"I'm not marrying her, you know that Dick." Logan said to him. "The news is false. You know how it is. They see me… all they see is my last name, and my status… and then they saw her, with her status… And…"

"I know." Dick muttered. "I just…" He looked at the girls who were doing acrobatic moves on the poles. "It's hard, you know…" He looked at Logan. His eyes were red, like he was drunk or tired. "I'm in love with her for ten years. That's… a long time."

Tell me about it, he thought bitterly. He still in love with Veronica after all these years… since he was twelve years old. So he knew how Dick was feeling.

"Yeah… I know." Logan said quietly.

Dick looked at him and asked, "You were at Ronnie's?" He had a questionable look on his face.

"I went to her gallery. I bumped into her at that Chinese restaurant before I met you guys, and she told me to come over."

"You didn't tell us."

"I didn't know whether it would upset you guys…" Logan shrugged. "Sorry."

"Dude…." Dick shook his head. "I want you stop seeing her."

Logan gave a half scoff half chuckle in disbelief hearing him. "What?"

"You know it's very dangerous to get involved with her…"

"Involved? What the hell do you mean? She's my friend. I'm just… hanging out with her."

The French maid waitress came by and served Logan his drink. Dick waited until she left, and said in a serious tone. "You know who her husband is."

"Look, she's lonely okay? We are her friends. We should just hangout with her. Nothing more."

Dick shook his head and drank his beer. "Dude… there's nothing we can do about it. Ronnie chose her husband, and we don't have any choice but to… let her go."

"Just like we ignored her during high school?" Logan spat. "She chose her father. And I told you guys that it was open season. And now she chose her husband. Should we do the same thing?"

"Dude that was a different thing. We were wrong back then, and we moved on from that. But now…" Dick looked at him. "Her husband is one scary mother fucker."

"From I gather from her, she misses you guys. Just… don't let her husband scare you off."

"Logan, you know that Wallace got beat up by his men because he told her to leave her husband. He didn't take it very well." Dick said quietly.

"Is this why you're here, in his business place?" Logan pointed out the strip club. "So it's okay to avoid Veronica because of her husband, and then you go ogling these dangling tits who are in her husband's payroll?"

"Technically, this place belongs to his family – not her husband per se."

"Shut up, Dick." Logan drank his drink angrily. He put the glass hard on the table and looked at Dick. "I've been in this city for more than a week now, and all I can hear is this scary story about her husband, but nobody wants to do anything about it. Nobody wants to tell her about her husband. Tell her that her husband hurt Wallace, hurt everyone, anything!"

"We can't." Dick told Logan. "We can't because Ronnie wouldn't listen. Don't you think that we tried before? Did you think she listened to us? Mackie told you that she cared a lot for her husband? Well, we tried to tell her that she made a mistake when she married him – but she didn't listen."

"She doesn't know about Wallace. How is that possible?"

Dick sighed. "Ronnie thought that Wallace was robbed in the street. No witnesses, nobody. But everyone knew that it was her husband."

"I don't understand why she doesn't know about her husband… I mean, it's like she's blind." Logan shook his head in disbelief. "She's Veronica Mars: Detective. She has 'detective' as her middle name!"

"Love is blind."

Logan went quiet. "She loves her husband."

"I'm not just talking about her." Dick looked at Logan. There was a knowing look from him. Logan realized after all these years; Dick wasn't the 'dumb' easygoing guy anymore. "You're still in love with her…"

"Dick…"

"Damn it, Logan." Dick shook his head. "Is that why you're here?"

"Listen…"

"I've been emailing and calling you for five years, and you won't even step a foot here. And then there was the reunion – somehow I doubt that you're eager to see me or the rest of the crew here. You wanted to see her."

"I left without saying goodbye. It wasn't easy for me, Dick. I hurt you and everyone else, including her. I want to apologize to you and her, because you are important to me." Logan said quietly. "I apologized to her… it was long overdue."

"I don't doubt that you're sorry, and we forgave you a long time ago, Logan. But the fact that you're still in love with her…"

"You're still in love with Mac."

"It's different: SHE'S NOT MARRIED TO A MOB!" Dick drunkenly yelled. A few patrons looked at them. Logan tightened his jaws; Dick might not be stupid anymore, but he was still a dick sometimes. "For crap's sake, Logan." He lowered his voice. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Make a move on her? She's married."

"Never stopped you before." Dick sarcastically said.

That shut Logan up. And for a while, they were silent. Dick was watching different strippers from the next segment dancing to Flock of Seagulls. Few drunken gentlemen wolf-whistled when the strippers were wearing schoolgirl outfits.

"Dick…"

"Look, Logan… Ronnie is like my sister. I did some nasty things to her when we were in high school. We all did. And then the whole Cassidy thing…" He shook his head. "Do you know how many people wanna still associate with the Casablancas after Cassidy took a swan dive from the Grand? Ronnie and her dad were the only ones who gave me a place to stay. I slept on their couch for a while, and they treat me…" He choked a bit. "They treat me like family." It was obvious Dick was drunk and he was a mess. "She forgave me for all the shit I've done. She forgave me for Cassidy. She forgave me for everything… And it was something that I would never expect from her. My mom left, my dad was in prison… And she, who I hurt in the past, took me to her home." Dick stared at the stage, not really looking at the exotic dancers. "And Mackie… man, Ronnie, Mackie, Wallace…" He looked at Logan. "Even Weevil – we were there for each other."

Logan didn't say anything. He missed all of that life – another life he never been part of.

"I wish I was there with you…" Logan said quietly. "I missed all of you…"

"We missed you too, buddy." Dick said. "Ronnie missed you a lot." Logan looked up to him. "She never showed it, because she was like that. She was trying to keep our shit together. She made Mackie stronger from what happened to Cassidy. She made me go to a fucking rehab. She helped Weevil find a job after he got out from prison. She helped EVERYONE."

Logan felt his heart clench.

Veronica was there for everyone.

What about him? He ran away when shit happened.

Logan croaked, "Dick… I'm sorry… I was never…"

Dick put his hand to his shoulder, "Dude. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything. It is what it is. You had a good reason for leaving. We never take it against you. You're our friend. In fact, I am sorry that I was never there for you. When Duncan left or when Felix died, I thought it would be okay just to hangout and get drunk together and burn the swimming pool, you know? Because I'm a simple guy. Still am."

Logan chuckled. Dick was always loyal to him. He might be a dick, but he was extremely loyal to his friends. "You are, Dick."

"What happened to Ronnie… it happened. We moved on from that. But now she's married to a mob. When she got married, she wasn't in her right mind. You know she was in that mental hospital for a while because Lamb died. Gory came along afterwards… I don't know what happened, but he is seriously deep in love with her." He nodded. "Ronnie always brings out that kind side to people… They love her."

I love her, Logan thought. I still love her.

Dick's eyes started to droop. He had too much to drink. "I love Mackie, Logan. Just like Ronnie, Mackie was there for everyone. And I can't stop this feeling." He slurred. "Help me tell her…"

"I'll help you, buddy." Logan whispered. Dick didn't hear him. He was too sleepy as he put his head on the table. "But I don't think I can't stop this feeling for Veronica too…." Logan watched Dick closed his eyes and fall asleep right then and there, in the strip club. Logan reclined in his seat and watched as everything around him blurred as he pondered about Veronica, Dick, Mac, and everyone else in Neptune.

_____________________

**Aphrodite Gallery**

"Hello?" Gorya walked in carrying a pizza box. He looked around the gallery; some of the lights were already turned off. "It's me. I bring food." He put the pizza box on the coffee table. He saw several Chinese take out boxes and containers scattered on the table. Apparently Veronica's friend was already gone. Probably didn't want to see him. He sighed and sat on the couch, put his feet on the table, and leaned his head back. "Veronica?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you bring – Oh my God!" Gorya looked up and saw Veronica looking at him in surprise. "What the hell happened to your face?"

_Oh, shit._ Gorya thought. He immediately stood up awkwardly. "I had an altercation this afternoon, no biggie."

"Did you have a fight?"

_Yeah, I almost died. But you don't need to know that._ "Errr… look, nothing happened." He said as Veronica's eyes widened. She turned around and walked away. _Crap._ He followed her hurriedly, "Baby, baby, wait. I am sorry. Look, I'm fine!" She got into the bathroom and slammed the door. Gorya opened the bathroom door and walked in too. He saw Veronica was rummaging the cabinet. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer, just kept rummaging. "Veronica…"

Veronica grabbed some iodine and some band-aids. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to the toilet. "Sit there."

Gorya sighed and sat on the toilet seat, not really wanting to talk back to his wife. Veronica grabbed his chin rather roughly and examined his face. "Ow." Gorya winced when she touched his face. He saw the look on her face, and immediately shut up. Veronica took a hand towel and turned on the faucet, and soaked the towel with water. She cleaned his face with the wet hand towel carefully. Gorya closed his eyes as she cleaned his face. He sat still when his wife dabbed some iodine with cotton and then covered it with band-aids. Gorya wasn't hurt much, only got some cuts and bruises. His face didn't need stitches; Liam mostly just kicked him below his face. But his ribs and his arms were probably already black and blue. Veronica also took his hands and checked his knuckles; they were covered with dry blood and bruises. Without a word, she cleaned them too, dabbed some iodine, and wrapped them with some gauze. When she finished, she didn't say anything - busy putting everything else back to their places, and walked out from the bathroom. Gorya sat there and watched the open door. He sighed while looking at himself in the mirror.

He almost died today.

For some reason, Veronica knew about it. He didn't have to say anything, but knew that Veronica could sense it.

He walked out from the bathroom and found his wife cleaning the coffee table from the Chinese take-outs containers. She didn't look at him, but busied herself with cleaning. Gorya sat on the couch and watched Veronica ignoring him.

"Veronica."

Veronica dumped the containers into a bin and said, "Have you seen my cell phone? I put it somewhere."

"Veronica…"

"I swear if I lose it again, I'm gonna…"

"Veronica." This time Gorya grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He looked up and saw her teary. "Baby, I'm sorry…"

"Let go."

"No, come here." When he pulled her onto his lap, she didn't protest. He touched her cheek, and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"I won't ask you what happened." She said as she swatted his hand, and wiped her tear roughly.

Gorya nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know…"

"Is everyone okay?" She asked about his bodyguards. Gorya nodded. "Is Boris okay?" Gorya nodded again. "Okay, then…" She pursed her lips and looked at his face. "Are you going to do it again?"

"Veronica…"

"Well, are you?"

Gorya looked at his wife, whom he loved very dearly. His heart clenched looking at her. He realized that he almost died today, and if he had, he wouldn't able to see her again. That hurt so much more than dying. "I won't. I promise."

"You never mean it."

"No… That's not true." He held her closer and looked her in the eyes. "I would never lie to you."

That was a lie. Even he knew it. But he would rather kill himself than hurt Veronica. Telling her the truth would hurt her. And he couldn't bear to see her to get hurt. Sometimes truth hurts.

Veronica looked at her husband's eyes. She knew that he was not telling the truth. It was the unspoken agreement between them; that they wouldn't tell each other about their works. Ignorance was a blessing. Gorya might not know about her side job as an assassin. Gorya might not know that she almost died today in L.A after she killed that mob lawyer. She cared enough for him not to make him worried. After all they had been through and after what Gorya had done for her; she was forever in debt with him. And seeing him all hurting like this; it made her sad. Veronica would never tell anyone about this, but she needed him… She needed him in her life. He was her anchor. She might not love him the way he loved her… but she needed him.

"Just… be careful." She said.

Gorya smiled and brushed his nose against her. "I love you…" Gorya told her, and waited for her to say it back.

It never came.

His heart clenched again; how he longed for her to say those words to him after all these years. But she would never say it to him… Would she ever? She only said it to her dead husband, Don Lamb – he overheard her saying those words when he followed her to the cemetery. But not to him, her living husband.

It didn't matter. She was with him; she chose him. She didn't care about his family, she didn't care about his name, and she didn't care about his upbringing. She married him. She was… everything for him. Having Veronica in his life, made life itself worth living.

"Well, let's see what you bring here." Veronica reached for the box of pizza and opened it. "Oh, look at that. Still hot."

"You just ate, Veronica." Gorya made a comment. She slapped his shoulder, and he winced.

"I will share because I'm nice." She grabbed a slice and ate half of it, and fed Gorya the rest. Gorya chewed the pizza while holding Veronica on his lap.

"I had a really bad day today. But seeing you made it better." He said to her. She smiled and wiped a crumb from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "How's your day?"

Veronica remembered how she was in Chinatown, killing that mob lawyer, almost being killed by those bodyguards, being saved by those mysterious men…. And then Logan came by and all of these nostalgia feelings came rushing over. And how Logan still looked the same; handsome and just like she remembered him before.

"I had a nice day."


	17. Jamais vu

**Flashback,  
Thalassa Sanatorium (Psychiatric Facility), 2013**

"Look, I just want to see her." The tall man talked to one of the orderlies in the facility. They were meeting in the parking lot. The facility building was visible from the parking lot. From outside, it looked like a normal mansion or a villa. Everyone knew that the place was expensive; only the rich came to this place to 'rest'. In fact, it was a mental institution. Very famous in Neptune, as many wealthy people spent their days being treated for their disorders. A resort for the wealthy mentally ill, they said. The facility had the best doctors, nurses, and workers who helped the patients to be cured. The place had a swimming pool, tennis court, and even a game room. But call it what you want – people would still called it the nut house for the rich. "Just give me few minutes with her." He said again.

Marty, the nervous orderly who had been working in the facility for a few weeks shoved his hands in his pockets. "I could get in trouble, you know." He looked upward to the tall man. "Or worse, I could get fired." He narrowed his eyes. "Or worse, I could get arrested. Do you know who she is? She's the Sheriff's daughter."

"I know who she is. That's why I need to see her and talk to her."

"Why do you want to see her?"

"It's not your business."

"Hell yeah it's my business! You want me to sneak you into the facility! Why can't you just be normal and walk through the front door like everyone else?"

The man gritted his teeth. He was one second to smack this weasel. "Because she has a strict guest list, and I'm not on the list. I'm her friend, and I just want to see her. Maybe if she sees me, she would get cured."

"Who died and made you the pope?"

"What's that got to do with the price of eggs?!" He chided Marty. "Look, I will give you a thousand buck to sneak me in. Right now."

Marty's eyes widened to see the money, which he pulled out from his wallet. The man was definitely wealthy. He was wearing an expensive watch and his suit was definitely tailored. And apparently, he carried a load of cash in his wallet. Marty's hand was shaking when he took the money. "Okay."

The man nodded in satisfaction.

______________________

Two blonde young women were giggling and laughing together. They were both approximately the same age and beautiful. They were at the garden and sitting on the grass near the flowerbed. Both of them were wearing bathrobes but they didn't seem mind. The strawberry blonde girl named Valentina stood up and twirled while humming a song.

"I love this weather! Don't you just love it, Ronica?"

Veronica laughed watching the other girl twirl, "God, Val. I see the Prozac's working."

"High on life, Veronica Mars. _Carpe Diem_. And we should be outside every day on a day like this." Valentina plopped herself next to Veronica and whispered, "I've got a secret. Do you want to know?" Veronica felt a sense of _déjà vu_ , but she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "My cousin likes you."

Veronica gasped and pushed Valentina while laughing, "You're joking!"

"I am not! He told me that he likes you."

Veronica smirked and jokingly swatted the girl's arm, "So which cousin are we talking about?"

"Ha! I'll never tell…!" Valentina said in a singsong voice. She got up and pinched Veronica's nose. Veronica laughed and chased after her. Both of them were running happily in the garden, until they reached the terrace and both of them stopped abruptly because Dr. Rosenberg was at the terrace, talking with someone. Both of them looked at the blonde women and they stopped talking.

"Cousin Gory! You're here!" Valentina jumped into Gorya's embrace. She hugged him very tight and Gorya hugged her back. "What are you doing here? It's not visiting hour. Where's papa? Where's mama? Where's Dax?"

Gorya looked at his cousin and gave her a tight-lipped smile. He brushed her hair away from her face. "Hey, Val. How are you?"

Dr. Rosenberg frowned and talked sternly to both girls. "Shouldn't you be inside? It's time for your medication."

Valentina stuck her tongue out, and Gorya chided her. "Val, that's not nice."

"But it's a nice day! Who wants to stay inside in weather like this? Right, Ronica?"

Veronica just grinned uncomfortably – they shouldn't be outside at this time; it was against the rules. Gorya looked at her. His eyes were soft and he smiled, "Hi."

"Hi." Veronica replied shortly. She smiled and shrugged. "You're Gorya, right? I've seen you around. And Val talks about you a lot."

"You can call me Gory."

"He is called Gory because when he was a kid, he pronounced his name as GO-RI-YA!" Valentina laughed. Gorya ducked his head and pulled Valentina closer. "Aww, he's blushing!"

"Stop it Val." Gorya smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Besides, I need to talk to you. Doctor Rosenberg said its okay…" He looked at Dr. Rosenberg who nodded. "This is important." Gorya was going to talk about Valentina's mother, Lev Sorokin's first wife. Dr. Rosenberg allowed him to talk about this sensitive subject today. It was supposed to be Lev who should talk about the problem to his daughter, but Lev bailed.

"What? Cousin Valentin lost his virginity?" She laughed hard. Gorya didn't answer but pursed his lips together. "Awwh, I'm just joking."

"Come on, Val…." He took her hand and looked back at Dr. Rosenberg and Veronica. "Thanks, doctor. Nice to meet you, Veronica."

Veronica tilted her head to the side and looked at Gorya. "Have we met before?" Gorya blinked when she asked a question and saw her tilting her head. "You look familiar."

Gorya immediately said, "Yes. We were in college together. We…"

"I think that's enough for both of you, Miss Mars. Miss Sorokin." Dr. Rosenberg cut his words. "It's time for your medication, Miss Mars. Miss Sorokin, I'll see you later. Okay, dear?"

Before Valentina could reply, Veronica asked. "College? I think you're mistaken. I'm still in high school."

Gorya looked at her. He smiled, "My mistake. Of course you are." He nodded to both Veronica and Dr. Rosenberg. "Come on, Val." He took her hand and walked back to the house.

Valentina stuck her tongue out to Veronica and winked. She mouthed, 'Gory likes you'.

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. Dr. Rosenberg patted her shoulder and walked her back to the house. "Come on, Miss Mars."

"I'm sorry about being outside, Doctor Rosenberg. We were just talking and forgot the time."

"That's okay. Just don't do that again. You know you have to take your medicine so you can get healthy. Your father specifically asked me to take care of you."

"Yeah… I feel like I should remember stuff after the accident. This stupid amnesia prevents me from going to the prom!" She shrugged. Dr. Rosenberg didn't say anything, but only hugged Veronica from the side. "I wish all my friends could visit, Doctor Rosenberg. I want to see Lilly, Duncan, Logan… hell, even my mom. Why she doesn't visit?"

"She did, Veronica. You just don't remember." Dr. Rosenberg answered shortly. "But someday you will remember all, and hopefully we can work through that. Okay?"

Veronica nodded and both of them walked back to the main house.

_________________________

Dr. Rosenberg was working at his desk in his office when his secretary buzzed him. "Doctor, there's a phone call for you. Sheriff Mars, line one."

"Thanks, Gloria." He picked up the phone. "Glenn Rosenberg speaking."

"How are you, doc?"

"I'm fine, Sheriff. What can I do for you?"

Keith Mars sighed on the phone, "I just want to know how she is doing."

"You can visit her if you want. You missed two visiting times."

There was a pause on the other line. Keith sighed again, "I've been very busy doctor… crime never sleeps." His voice was rather shaky. Glenn Rosenberg knew what happened; every time Keith visits his daughter, he would break into tears. Keith couldn't talk about current events, because Veronica would shut down. It happened before when Keith tried to introduce Alicia, Wallace, and Darrel as her new family. When he told Veronica that her mother left without saying goodbye, Veronica cried and had to be subdued. She then went into a catatonic state for days. Ever since then, everyone was trying to be careful around her. She needed her medication and some psychotherapy daily. Ever since her catatonic state, Keith had been under a lot of stress. He had a job, a family, and a daughter who forgot about her life.

"Your daughter needs you, Keith…" Glenn gently told Keith. "She's very happy every time you visit."

"Nothing makes me happier than seeing her, doc… but right now… I'm very busy."

Glenn sighed. Something this delicate couldn't be push hurriedly. "Alright, I understand."

"So tell me about her."

"She is mostly static. She remembers things from high school. She still thinks she's in high school before Lilly's death. She thinks she had a car accident so she needs some treatment. Nothing changes there… but she is more active than before. She swims, she plays tennis, she reads, she paints, and she is very popular amongst the patients and the staff here." Glenn smiled, "And she makes really mean cookies."

"Veronica bakes there?"

"Part of our program includes patients in supervised extracurricular-activities. Veronica said that she could bake from her Pep-Squad time."

"She is a good baker…" Keith said in sad tone. "Thank you for taking care of her, doctor…"

"It's my job, Sheriff. I think you should visit her. It's okay to talk about the past slowly. Infuse her with new information daily."

"Yeah… It's just… I can't bring my family to visit… I remember the last time."

"She's been asking about her friends. Maybe you can let her friends visit. She talks about a boy named Logan, a lot. I know Lilly is dead, and Duncan is gone… but how about Logan?"

"Logan is gone too. He left." Keith said shortly. "He was her boyfriend after Lilly's death."

"Mr. Casablancas has been visiting regularly. I already instructed him to be careful. And Ms. Mackenzie also visits sometimes with Mr. Casablancas."

"Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Mr. Casablancas has been very careful about the visits. I think it's nice to have him as part of her life."

"He's like a son to me."

"Maybe you should bring Wallace but not as your son, but as a friend of Mr. Casablancas."

"Wallace is MY son, doc. I can't lie about this…"

"Yes, but Veronica is not ready for the truth. She will go into a catatonic state again if she finds out her whole life has changed drastically." Keith didn't say anything, so Glenn continued. "My suggestion is for you to come and visit regularly Mr. Mars. Tell her that you support her no matter what; and ease into new information. You are her most trusted person in the whole world."

"Thank you, Glenn…." Keith sighed. This was so hard on him. "I'll try to come tomorrow."

"It would be great."

Both of them bid goodbye and Glenn hung up the phone. He stood up and walked to the window. He could see the garden from up his window. He saw two orderlies walked through the garden, but didn't suspect anything.

______________________________

"Okay, you can find her in the library. She usually hangs out in there by herself, so I think you can talk to her." Marty whispered to the man who was now wearing an orderly uniform. "I won't be responsible if you get caught. If you EVER say my name, I'll deny everything!" He whispered tersely to the man.

The man just nodded and walked confidently to the library, Marty walked away fast and walked past several patients. He hissed to them, which made the patients back away in fear.

The tall man reached the library and opened the door quietly. The library was a lounge room filled with books on bookcases. Leather couches were positioned in front of the windows and fireplace. Soft carpets covered the floor, and it silenced his steps.

Veronica was lying down on the couch, reading a book. She was very absorbed with the reading; she didn't realize that the man was standing near her. He cleared his throat, which made her jump and she sat straight. "Gosh! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." He looked at her and waited whether she'd recognize him. She didn't. He stared at her, which made her uncomfortable. So he gave her his best smile. Girls usually loved his smile. "Hello."

"Hello, I guess…" Veronica looked up to the tall dark haired man and frowned to see him. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was. "I've never seen you before in this place."

"That's because I'm new. I just work here, and I think I'm lost." He lied easily.

"Oh, okay." Veronica spread her hands and showed the room, "As you can see, this is the room for reading. Kids called it a library nowadays."

"Library? Interesting. I would never guess." He joked.

Veronica smiled and he decided that she looked beautiful no matter what. She still looked the same, just as he remembered her. He smiled back. Veronica thought the new staff looked attractive… but there was something that she couldn't put her finger on it. Something… weird.

"Well, I guess you should go back to work. Right?" Veronica said. She looked at him with her blue eyes, and he noticed THAT look; that smart look, as if she could see deep into his soul and take away his heart, just like years ago.

"Ah, yes. Sorry. You're right. I'm just…" He smiled, "You're so pretty." Veronica shot her brows upward but didn't say anything. "Sorry, I guess I'm too upfront. I'm still learning the ways here."

"That's okay." She shrugged. "I'm Veronica. We probably would bump to each other frequently. What's your name?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Mercerano. But you can call me Mercer."


	18. Another Stranger Me

**Flashback,  
Thalassa Sanatorium, 2013**

Veronica was standing in the garden, watching her surroundings. There were times where she realized where she was… like she was in a hospital for special people. She didn't understand why she was here… She watched several patients in their bathrobes sitting around or just walking around drowning with their own thoughts or in their own worlds…

She walked in the garden, enjoying the breeze and the fresh air. She could hear the birds chirping and the trees moving. She felt peaceful.

She heard laughter and turned around, "Val?"

A blonde girl with a pep squad uniform stood near her. She smiled brightly, "No, it's me. How dare you forget about me, Veronica Mars?"

Veronica looked at her, "Lilly… you came." She didn't hug her best friend or run towards her. It was like she knew… that she didn't exist. "You never visit…"

"How could I visit if you forget about me?" Lilly pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"How could I forget about you…?" Veronica whispered.

"Veronica Mars… You need to wake up. Don't be like this anymore."

"Like what?" She whispered. She missed Lilly so much. "Where's Duncan? Where's Logan?" Her eyes were watery as she watched Lilly stand and smile at her. "Where's… Don?"

"He's watching over you." Lilly smiled. "I'm watching over you too."

"I was with… I mean… Don…" She tried to remember. "Don was…" She looked up and Lilly was gone. "Lilly…? Don't leave me…" Veronica closed her eyes trying to remember. Why she was here in this place? Why did everything seem in pastel? Why did everything seem jumbled? Why…

"Veronica?"

She looked up and saw that tall and handsome orderly she befriended stood near a tree. "Hey…"

"Are you okay?" Mercer looked at his surroundings to see whether there was anyone around. "Were you talking to someone?"

"I think so…" She frowned. "I don't remember."

Mercer nodded in understanding. "Won't you sit with me here?" He sat on the ground and rested his back on the tree. Veronica sat next to him and inhaled the fresh air. "It's good weather, yeah?" He looked at her. The wind blew her hair and she looked like an angel.

"Hmmm…" She enjoyed the sun kissing her skin. "I remember me and my dad had a picnic when I was in kindergarten. In weather like this." She tilted her head and Mercer was mesmerized by it.

"Must be great. To have a dad that cares for you."

Veronica looked at him. "I'm sure your dad cares about you."

"Nah, I'm just his namesake. He only cares about his mo – job." Mercer pursed his lips. "He's a janitor. A very dedicated janitor."

"My dad is also dedicated to his job. He's the sheriff, you know?"

"No, shit. For real?"

"For sho."

Both of them chuckled. Mercer would never guess that he liked the idea of spending some time with a girl and having a conversation. He always thought that girls were dumb and spending an hour with a girl who talked about her boyfriend and unicorns would make him crazy. Veronica made him so comfortable; he wanted her to be with him.

Mercer frowned to see some people were running inside the house. "What's going on?"

Veronica looked at the house and saw several nurses and orderlies run inside. Suddenly she had a bad feeling and stood up quickly. Without waiting for Mercer, she ran back to the house. Mercer looked around worriedly and walked away in another direction. He climbed the fence and walked to the parking lot towards his car.

Veronica walked hurriedly to the house and saw a few patients looking at the hallway curiously. She had a bad feeling about what happened. Her detective instinct started tingling around her body. It was as if she knew something bad had happened but she didn't know what.

She saw people running towards a room. Veronica's eyes widened and she ran towards it. "Val… no." She pushed away some people. Some of the nurses were trying to stop her, but Veronica was able to move fast towards Valentina's room. "Val!? Valentina?!"

Veronica walked into the room and saw Valentina had hanged herself in the closet of her room.

She immediately put her hands on her mouth to cover her scream. Doctor Rosenberg saw her, and ordered the nurses, "Get her out of here!"

"No… Val? Why did you do it?! Val?" The nurses pulled her away from the room.

A flash of memory suddenly appeared in her mind.

_Duncan was sitting in the foyer, rocking back and forth. His eyes looked empty._

Veronica blinked to the memory.

_Lilly lying dead near the swimming pool with blood on her head._

Veronica let the nurses tuck her in bed after they gave her some medicine. They comforted her and she didn't say anything.

_Don was mocking her about her rape._

The nurses turned the lights off and said to sleep tight.

_Her mom had gone and left a music box._

Veronica was trying to remember hard. She wanted to remember. She had to remember.

_She chopped off her hair…Wallace was taped on a flagpole…She put a bong in Logan's locker…Logan broke the headlight of her Le Baron with a crowbar. Weevil punched him…Troy helped her fix her slashed tires…She met a purple haired girl named Mac…Dick mocked her...Beaver looked at her sadly…Madison sneered at her…Meg smiled at her…Weevil flirted with her…Duncan and The Tritons chased her down the hall…Logan cried in her arms…Casey hugged her in front of a bonfire…Duncan danced with Meg…Leo kissed her…She kissed Logan…. Logan kissed her back…Logan and her were kissing when Aaron yelled 'surprise!'…Aaron tried to kill her and her dad…_

Veronica opened her eyes and cried, "Daddy… What happened?"

_____________________________

**Few Days Later… (2013)**

It was in the middle of the night. There had been yellow police tapes on Valentina's door. Veronica stared at it for a while and then walked away. The place was quiet as everyone was asleep. Some of the night shift nurses were at their station, but they missed as a tiny blonde woman walked out to the garden in the middle of the night. She walked to the garden leisurely.

She whistled and waited.

Mercer appeared near the fence. "Hey… I got your message."

"Thanks for seeing me."

"Hey, no problem." Mercer shrugged.

"I just need someone to talk."

Mercer pointed to the house with his chin. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Veronica looked at the house hard. "Yeah…"

"Do… do you know why she…?"

Veronica didn't say anything for a while. When she answered, her voice was steady. "She used to say that she heard voices in her head."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mercer said. He saw Veronica was shivering and he offered his jacket. "Here, put my jacket on." He wrapped her with his jacket. The jacket was too big for her, and for a second, she smelled a familiar scent. A scent she would rather forget…

"Do you have any cigarettes?" Veronica asked Mercer. He looked at her amusedly.

"I have better." He rolled up a joint and lighted it. After he smoked it, he passed it to her and she stared at it curiously. "If you don't want to, that is fine."

"No, I want to." She smoked it and coughed. "This is some heavy shit." Her voice was strained.

"I would never guess that you could say dirty words." His voice was low. He remembered how he used to fuck her hard and she would scream, and he would tell her to curse. Thinking about it made him hard, but he hid it well.

"I would never guess either." She smoked it again and closed her eyes. She needed this. Something to relax her mind.

"Veronica…?" Mercer said.

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you." He said. Veronica looked up to him. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Veronica didn't say anything so Mercer walked closer to her. His breathing was ragged. He closed the distance from her and kissed her slowly. Veronica closed her eyes, letting him kiss her but not kissing him back. Kissing him seemed familiar… and not familiar in a good way… Mercer touched her cheek and looked at her longingly. It was the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. "I'm… sorry. I can't help it."

"I think I should go." She returned the joint and the jacket to him.

Disappointed, Mercer just nodded. Veronica turned around and walked away fast. Something about Mercer made her skin feel like she was covered in dog poop.

\----------------------

**Weekend… (2013)**

Veronica walked around by herself. She was trying to understand why she was in the psychiatric facility. She had flashes of memories but she couldn't comprehend what happened. She began to understand something when she looked in the mirror; she was older than sixteen years old. She cried when she realized that she wasn't a high school student, and she couldn't understand why she aged. She looked around in her room and realized this wasn't her room back home where she put posters of O-Town and pictures of her friends.

She saw other patients walking around with empty looks on their faces. Some of them laughed without reason, or cried without reason.

Veronica stopped in front of Valentina's door. The police had put the yellow tapes away.

She couldn't get the image out of her head…Valentina hanging herself.

_Sometimes these voices, Ronica… they tell me to do things…_

Veronica remembered her saying that. She closed her eyes sadly. She had lost a friend… and in this place, you needed a friend. Slowly, she opened the door. She didn't expect someone was inside the room so she gasped to see a man sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window.

Gorya looked up and saw Veronica, and he abruptly wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know there was someone here." Veronica started to back away, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"No, don't go. I'm just here… to collect her things." He stood up and pointed to a box on the table. "My uncle…" For a second, anger flashed in his eyes, but it was gone now. "Her dad wants me to take her stuff."

Veronica stood awkwardly and looked at the box on the table. "Can I?" Gorya nodded and put his hands in his pockets, watching her. She peeked inside the box and smiled sadly. "Her Pound Puppy." She took the Pound Puppy stuffed dog. "She was always playing with it."

Gorya chuckled, "Her parents never let her to have a dog. Or any pets. I guess that was the closest one." Veronica held the Pound Puppy and rubbed it on her cheek. "You can have it if you want to."

"No, I can't. Her family probably wants it."

"Somehow I doubt it." He said bitterly. He then looked at her and said softly, "It's yours."

Veronica looked at him gratefully. "Thank you…" She looked at the stuffed animal sadly. "You know, she was my friend in this place…" Her eyes were glimmering. "My only friend…" She looked up at Gorya. "I don't even know why I'm here. But she didn't care. She always tried to cheer me up. We talked a lot. And she told me…" A tear dropped on her cheek. "She told me that sometimes she heard voices in her head. Is that why she hanged herself?"

"I don't know…" Gorya replied quietly.

She wiped a tear from her cheek roughly, "And what's worse..? I feel like I've been through this before. That I lost someone important to me before… But I don't remember about it." Gorya looked away. Veronica noticed that and she asked, "But you knew…" She searched his face, and he had to look at her again. "You said that we were in college together…"

"I was mistaken."

"I looked at myself in the mirror this morning… I don't think I'm a teenager."

"You're a young girl…"

She shut her eyes and her lips quivered. "I wish for once someone would tell me the truth." She sobbed. "Or maybe they did, and I don't remember…" She hugged the stuffed puppy tightly to her chest. "I miss Valentina… I don't have anyone else anymore… I'm all alone."

"You're not alone." He said abruptly. "Look at me. You're not alone." He sounded angry and Veronica stepped back a little, clutching the stuffed puppy. Gorya swallowed and composed himself. "Valentina was like a sister to me. A sister I never had. I was her friend too, basically. She never had any friends before. And you…" He croaked, "You were her friend too. And that's what matters." She only looked at him, not really sure of what he was saying. "I'm here." He looked at her intensely, as if he needed her to be sure that he was here for her.

Veronica smiled sadly. "Thank you… How nice of you."

Gorya looked away. "I'm not a nice person. Everyone says that." He looked at the room. "But Valentina never cared about that." He then looked at her again and held her shoulder. "I'm here for you. If you need anything, you can call me. Anytime." He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the table and wrote his phone number. "If you want to talk or vent, or… anything…" He folded the piece of paper and shoved it in her hand. He stared at her – his eyes were teary. "Just… call me." He then grabbed the box and was going to walk out from the room when he stopped and said, "Someday you will know the truth, Veronica. And when you do, I hope we can still talk." Veronica stared at him and clutched the stuffed puppy to her chest. She nodded and tears were falling down her cheeks. Gorya tightened his jaws, and then he left.

\------------------------

**Sorokin Mansion (Uncle Lev's Home),  
Valentina's Wake, 2013**

Gorya watched his uncle Lev from across the room. Lev had his arm around a buxom woman named Mischka. When he saw her, he curled up his lips in disgust. That man… he just got divorced, his own daughter had just died, and he was already sleeping with this piece of plastic. He also watched Dax looking all surly but not really sad because his sister died. He never knew his sister because Valentina spent most of her life in the mental hospital.

He watched Roman talking to several of the members of the family – important people. Zena was drinking a glass of bourbon, alone near the piano. Valentin chewed down some food with his bimbo of the week, a blonde girl named Lizzie or something. Lex Sorokin, their father, was talking with other guests – he saw Gorya standing near the window, watching the world outside. He excused himself and approached his middle son.

"Gorya." Lex stood beside him. He was a tall bearded man with a thick Russian accent. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, papa."

"She's in a better place now, Gorya. You know that." Lex said to his son. Gorya didn't say anything so his father continued. "What happened to Valentina is… sad. But we need to move on. I need you to help Roman with his business…"

"We just buried Valentina and we're already talking about business?" Gorya narrowed his eyes to his father.

His father sighed, "We need to keep up appearances around other Bratvas that we are a strong family. Roman, you, and someday Valentin will inherit the family's business." Gorya pursed his lips but he didn't say anything until his phone rang. Before his father could say anything else, Gorya excused himself. Lex sighed and shook his head.

Gorya walked out from the room full of people and closed the door. He leaned back on the door and exhaled loudly. He was suffocated in there. He looked at the caller ID but he didn't know who the caller was. He answered the ring, "Hello?" At first there was no answer at the end of the line. "Hello? Who's this?"

"H—hi…." A woman's voice replied, and Gorya knew who called.

"Veronica?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bother you or anything." She sounded unsure.

"No. I'm glad you called." He couldn't help but smile. "It's just… Well, thank you for calling. What can I help you with?"

"I don't know… I just want to know how was… you know, the funeral?"

"It was… nice, I guess. What can you say about a funeral?" Gorya looked around and saw a chair near the window, so he went there and sat while watching the window.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know she meant a lot to you." Veronica said. She was calling from a public telephone in the lobby area. Dr. Rosenberg was letting her do normal things most of the time; infact he was encouraging it.

"I know she meant a lot to you too." Gorya said softly. "Thank you for being her friend."

"I just… I thought it's a bad idea to call…"

"Why? I don't mind. I told you to call if you need anything."

"I don't want to bother you." Veronica sighed. "I just… need to talk to someone."

"What about…your father and your family?"

"For some reason, I think they've been avoiding me. I don't know why."

"Whatever it is, Veronica… I think they just want to protect you." Gorya said softly. He couldn't believe that he was this soft towards a woman who wasn't in her right mind. Everyone said that he was ruthless and cold and basically not a nice person. But only to Valentina and Veronica, he could be someone better.

Veronica sighed. "Listen… I don't want to take your time away from your family. Thank you for accepting my call anyway."

"Veronica, you can call me anytime." Gorya said.

"Thank you, Gorya."

"You can call me Gory, if you want to…" He smiled. They exchanged goodbyes and he made her promise to call him again, anytime.

From that moment on, Veronica started to call him whenever she wanted to talk about anything. And Gorya listened, just like Valentina did.

\---------------------

Veronica read a newspaper. On page 6, there was a headline:

**"DAUGHTER OF MOBSTER BURIED THREE DAYS AGO. FAMILY IN MOURNING, WANTS TO SUE THE PSYCHIATRIC FACILITY"**

Veronica saw a picture of Valentina and read the long article about her family. Her death was an apparent suicide because of her mental illness. The article mentioned Valentina briefly but the long story was about the Russian family, the Sorokins in Neptune. How they were the most powerful and wealthy family of Russian mobsters in the city,

She saw a picture of the family tree. Lex and Lev Sorokin were the Sorokin brothers – and they kept the family business tight. They never referred to themselves as Mafia or an Organized Crime family. They were just a family, and right now they had lost a family member. Valentina was the daughter of Lev Sorokin. His only son was Dax, who went to Neptune High. Lev's brother was the commandant of the family, named Lex. He was the patriarch of the family who had three sons: the terrible trio, the Sorokin Brothers- Roman, Gorya, and Valentin.

Veronica saw a picture of Gorya standing with his family and sighed. The soft spoken man who knew her from college was a mobster. Just great.

\--------------------------

Veronica was sitting under a tree, reading a Nancy Drew book when a shadow fell upon her. She had goosebumps before she even looked up. Mercer was standing in front of her and staring at her with that weird look. He wasn't wearing his uniform, but a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt.

"Hello." She greeted him.

Mercer looked at her; he seemed unsettled. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm here." She shrugged. "I'm still stuck in this place."

"I've been looking all around for you."

"Then you know that I'm here all the time." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you still working here?"

"What?" He looked at himself. "I'm on a break." He lied.

"That's weird. I asked the administration, and they said that they never had an orderly named Mercer working here. Maybe you can indulge me with an explanation of HOW is that possible?" Veronica said calmly and she saw Mercer pale a little.

"I can explain." Mercer said quietly as he looked around.

"I'm all ears." She leaned back and rested her body on the tree.

"I don't work here."

"Shocking."

"I'm your friend."

"My friend?"

"Yes… we knew each other during school. And I was friends with Dick Casablancas."

"I know Dick…"

"We were friends during college." He tried to explain. "I mean, Dick and me. And then you and me… we…dated." He closed his eyes. "I just… want to help you. I mean… we… cared about each other. I guess after we broke up, your dad didn't want me near you." He looked at Veronica and said, "Please don't tell Dick or your dad that I visit you."

Veronica went quiet. Another person who said they knew each other during college. Which one she would believe? The mobster or the fake orderly?

"So all that stuff about your dad being a janitor was a lie?"

"Look… I knew you won't believe me that we were friends… I thought I could help you by just…being together again." He looked at her. She stared at him, trying to read his mind or something.

Something was not right, and her gut was telling her to avoid this person at all costs. But her brain was telling her to dig more. "Okay." She stood up and stared at Mercer for a while. And then she walked back to the house, leaving Mercer flabbergasted.

"Veronica?"

Veronica didn't answer, but just kept walking. She had a determined look on her face.

She needed to investigate this. She didn't know why. But it seemed it was in her blood. She needed to remember again, and she was determined not to forget.

_I'm not crazy_ , she thought. _I won't end up like Valentina._

\--------------------

Veronica started to read newspapers. She realized that it was the year 2013 – ten years in the future from her sophomore year of high school. She realized that she was, what, probably twenty-six years old.

Twenty-six.

For a teenager, it was like OLD.

Veronica couldn't believe that she forgot a decade of her life. She missed prom night, graduation day… her times with her friends…

Dr. Rosenberg never told her anything. During their sessions, they only talked about the past, her feelings about certain things, and whether she remembered something. But for the past few weeks, he had been asking about Valentina and how Veronica was dealing with her death.

She felt fine.

Valentina's death seemed to awaken something inside her.

Her hunger for truth.

She needed the truth. But could she handle the truth?

Veronica read her case file. She sneaked into Dr. Rosenberg's office and borrowed the file. She copied it during the night. It was funny how she knew how to make and copy a few keys using only a bar of soap and a melted plastic brush. All this knowledge surprised her, but it felt natural. She read Dr. Rosenberg's report and felt really sad.

_"Veronica completely shut down for few days after her father brought his wife and sons."_

Sons…

_Dad has sons?_ And the wife wasn't her mother?

Veronica then put the copy of her file in the desk drawer and didn't look at it for several days.

She stopped taking her medication because she found that the pills were making her forgetful instead of remembering things. She had been more focused now when she pretended to take the pills. She would stick her finger down her throat and throw up the medication. Veronica felt it inside her… that she was back in the world again. She accepted the fact that she was not a teen anymore and she was in a mental hospital. Before Valentina's death, she felt like she was in a bubble and in a pastel world where everything was fine. Like she was in vacation in some resort for God knows how long. Her dad visited her several times and she could see how much he strained not to cry. She didn't have the heart to ask what happened to her.

Dick and Cindy were visiting also. Dick was always trying to joke around and Cindy was always trying to cheer her up. For the first time, she realized how much she cared about them. She didn't remember them being her friends, but she knew deep down inside that she really loved them. Veronica told Dick that he looked taller and handsome now. She could see that Dick was trying not to break down, and hugged her. And for the first time, she didn't ask about Lilly, Duncan, and Logan. They weren't visiting, ever. Something must have happened to them. And neither Dick nor her dad wanted to talk about them, worried maybe she would shut down again.

She started to read her file again.

Every page she read made her closer to the truth. On one hand, she felt that this was in her blood – solving cases. She investigated why she was in this facility. It made her blood rush and her energy seemed to burst. On the other hand, she was afraid that she wouldn't like what she finds. What if she found something earth shattering about her life?

\---------------------

"I'm not a teenager." Veronica said.

Dr. Rosenberg looked up from his notes and stared at her momentarily. "Why did you say that?"

"I look at myself in the mirror." She said. "And I read some newspaper in the waiting room. I'm in a psychiatric facility." She was sitting on the couch, not looking at Dr. Rosenberg. She was frowning and staring at her nails. "Dad looks older than I remember. Dick is taller and he has a different hairstyle." She paused and continued, "Duncan, Lilly, mom, and Logan never visit."

"They might be busy…" Dr. Rosenberg replied softly.

"Please don't lie to me, Doctor." Veronica tersely said. "I'd rather learn the truth than hear some lies." She looked up, and Dr. Rosenberg saw fires in her eyes. "Tell me the truth."

Dr. Rosenberg sighed, "We did tell you the truth, Veronica… but you couldn't handle the truth."

"I promise I won't freak out or anything."

"I think you have enough excitement for a day. You found out about your age and your surroundings without having any breakdown whatsoever." He looked at her behind his glasses. "I think it's a progress."

"How long have I been here?"

"Long enough."

"What happened to me?"

"It's a subject for another day."

"I want to know now."

"You need to be patient, Veronica."

"I don't want to be in this place anymore."

"Veronica…"

"Valentina is dead. I have nobody in this place. I have no friends. My friends abandoned me. My family is breaking up, and nobody wants to tell me anything. And when they do, I don't know whether I can trust them."

"Veronica, I know you're upset. This is why I think we need to take it slow. Don't rush this. It's better that you understand what happened to you step by step, instead of just jumping in the water. Learn to walk first before running." Veronica bit her lower lip. She hated this place already. Her sanctuary seemed gone now. The place might not look like a hospital, more like a resort, but it was still a mental hospital. "Listen… how about this? I will give you some items. And maybe you can remember some things from those items. But I need you to promise me." Veronica looked up from her nails. "I need you to promise to take it easy."

Veronica nodded slowly.

Dr. Rosenberg stood up and went to his desk. There was a box on the desk, and he put the box in front of Veronica.

Veronica looked at the box curiously. "What is it?"

"Your father sent this to me. I asked him what kind of personal item you really loved and told him to send it to me." He pulled out a camera. "You were a very talented photographer."

Veronica stared at the camera with wide eyes. Dr. Rosenberg gave the camera to her, and watched as her hands trembled touching the camera. She examined the camera, and she felt a familiarity of touching the camera. How she could see the world from her lenses, capture the moment at the right time, and then immortalize it – frame it forever. She put the camera in front of her and took a peek from the camera lens. She adjusted the focus and snapped a picture of the smiling doctor. When she put down the camera, she sniffled and laughed at the same time.

"It felt good. I don't remember having a camera, but I like it." She choked a sob.

"Remember that feeling, Veronica. Not all memories are bad. You just need to adjust the focus first." Dr. Rosenberg smiled. "Bring the camera with you. Feel the energy that you get whenever you're holding that camera. Capture some images. You might like it, and you will be ready for your next step." Veronica nodded and wiped her tears.

She really liked that camera. It felt natural in her hands.

For a while, Veronica had been taking pictures from her camera. Everyone could see she had a camera hanging on her neck and she always took some pictures. She never developed or downloaded the pictures, but she liked having the feeling of holding something and capturing moments from her everyday life. She took pictures of the doctors, the nurses, the orderlies, the patients, the flowers, the trees, the swimming pool, the house… it gave her new perspectives and new points of view.

She called Gorya and told him about her new hobby, taking pictures. She told him that there was a possibility that she was a photographer before. Gorya listened from his cell phone, listened to her blabbering about her days, how the weather was great and she took a picture of a cloud that looked like Valentina. He liked listening to her voice; very clear and so innocent. Gorya could listen to her talking about flowers and unicorns for hours; he didn't mind. In fact, her call was the only thing he looked forward to.

Veronica took pictures of her dad, and he was happy that she was happy. He almost burst into tears to see her taking pictures again.

One day she was taking a picture of a ladybug when Mercer appeared again near the fence. She snapped a picture of the bug and ignored him. "You've been ignoring me…" Mercer said. "Why?"

"I'm not ignoring you. I've been busy."

"Busy?" He almost spat. "Busy doing what?"

"Taking pictures." She lifted the camera and showed him. "My dad gave it to me."

"That's nice." Mercer murmured.

"It's nice. It's an exercise for my memory." She looked at the camera lovingly. "I think I can remember things better now."

Mercer looked at her. His heart beat so fast, he was sweating. If she remembers things now… She would be gone. She would hate him again. And he would lose her again. He couldn't let it happen.

"Hey… you know I'm trying to help you remember things too…" Mercer said quietly. "I mean… would you even believe me if I told you that we were together back then?"

Veronica looked at him. "I don't know. I don't know what to believe."

"I can prove it." Mercer looked at her. "I can show you that we used to be together. And who knows, maybe your memory will come back." He sighed. "You've been cooped up in this place for so long. Don't you wanna get out from here? Explore the world and discover yourself again?"

Veronica faced him carefully and watched the man in front of him. Should she trust him? "Where are you going to take me?"

"I have a cabin. I can show you."


	19. Set Out Running

**Mars Residence**

Darrell looked at his cereal bowl during breakfast. He was thinking about yesterday when he managed to persuade Ryan to be his photographer for the school magazine. He had to twist Ryan's hand, figuratively of course, during the phone call yesterday. Ryan wasn't too happy about it, because he knew that Darrell would snoop around and endanger his ass. Ryan didn't like the idea of investigating something. "Why can't you be a normal kid?" He asked. Darrell just laughed when he heard him saying that.

Ryan was his buddy; they had been friends since they started Neptune high. Ryan was chased by some bullies who wanted to put his head into the toilet, and Darrell defended him by taking two bullies at once. He pulled their collars and head butted both of them. Other bullies scattered away when they saw this menacing tall black kid and had just kicked their friends' asses. Ever since then, Ryan and Darrell had been friends. Bonus points when they discovered that their sisters were friends too. Ryan was the captain of the Lacrosse team, but he was never considered to be popular because he was a non-09ers. Same thing with Darrell – everyone knew him as the Sheriff's son but he wasn't popular either. In Neptune high, you need to be a 09er first to be considered popular.

He watched his pops reading a newspaper, but he didn't talk to him. He was a little bit miffed that his pops pulled him out from the prank case. He just scowled and ate his cereal silently.

Alicia looked at both men at the table warily. "Who wants some pancakes?"

"I'm cool." Darrel said.

"No thank you honey." Keith mumbled.

Alicia nodded and pursed her lips while stabbing some bacon. "Any plans for today?"

"Work." Keith answered.

"School magazine." Darrell said.

That got Keith's attention. He looked up from his newspaper and looked at his son. "I didn't know that you're in school magazine."

"I just started today." Darrell looked at his watch. "I better go."

"I didn't know that you wanted to be in school magazine." Keith narrowed his eyes.

Darrell lifted his eyebrow, "It's nothing. I just don't want twiddling my thumbs doing nothing during the school break." He looked at his pops. "They're gonna re-open the school this week before the weekend."

"What about your basketball practice?"

"I go practice every day." Darrell said. He was familiar with his dad's interrogation tone. "Because the school gym is being repainted, the team is gonna practice at the YMCA." He stood up and put the bowl in the kitchen sink. "I better go. Ryan is waiting." He then looked at his parents. "I can ride my motorcycle, right? I don't want to bother Ryan all the time."

Alicia looked at Keith, who was looking at Darrell. "Sure."

"Good." He kissed his mom's cheek and walked out from the kitchen. "See ya."

Both Keith and Alicia heard him as he greeted Backup in the living room, and then heard his motorcycle revved up. Alicia looked at her husband, "What's with the interrogation?"

"Whadaya' mean?" Keith busied himself with his newspaper. Alicia gave him a look. "Nothing. I think it's good that he keeps himself busy." Keith smiled to his wife and folded his newspaper. "I have to take Backup for a walk. I'm going to the dog beach, okay?" Without waiting for his wife's reply, he kissed her head and walked out from the kitchen. Alicia could hear Backup bark in excitement while Keith talked to Backup, "Okay, okay. Hold your horses."

She sighed and cleaned the table. Sometimes she had to endure her family stubbornness.

\-----------------------

**Sorokin Mansion**

Gorya opened his eyes and groaned. His body was aching all over the place. He took some painkillers last night before bed and just knocked out cold. He didn't want to go to the doctor because it would worry Veronica. Goddamn Fitzpatrick, he thought bitterly. He would definitely destroy that family soon. Thanks to Kieran's little black book that Trina gave him, he could do that.

As he tried to stretch his body, he noticed Veronica was still sleeping next to him. He smiled and kissed her head. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. He knew his wife was not a morning person, but she was usually very disciplined with working time. This time, he was glad that she slept longer. He nuzzled his head to hers, and she mumbled, "Egg rolls…"

Gorya smirked to hear her mumbles. Leave it to Veronica to sleep talking about food. Where the hell does she keep the food in her tiny body?

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Wants some pancakes for breakfast?"

Veronica, still sleeping, nodded and mumbled, "With whip cream."

Gorya smiled and kissed her nose. He climbed down from the bed, groaned again and cracked his back. "Damn it." He tip-toed to the bathroom and noticed his cell phone buzzed. He took the cell phone to the bathroom and noticed several text messages from Roman.

"GET YOUR ASS TO THE OFFICE NOW. WE HAVE A PROBLEM."

Gorya snorted. YOU have a problem, he thought. He could guess what happened. Probably he was going to be reprimand about Kieran Fitzpatrick. Whatever, he thought. He closed the bathroom door, not noticing his wife mumbled again in their bed.

"Logan… don't eat all the egg rolls…"

\--------------------------

_Logan stood on the balcony of his hotel room when he heard a knock. He finished his drink, walked to the door, and then opened it. Veronica was standing there and she looked at him with a pleading look._

_A longing look._

_A loving look._

_Neither of them said anything; just stared at each other._

_And then she made a move, and jumped into his arms. She kissed him hard as he also kissed her back. Logan couldn't believe this; the woman of his dream, Veronica, kissing him so hard. Her body felt so solid in his arms, touching his own, and desperately wanting to be with him – and he wanting to be with her desperately too._

_"God… Veronica…" He kissed her neck and she sighed. His hands were roaming all over her body, and he pulled her into his own. "God I missed you… I still love you… I want you so bad…" Veronica broke the kiss and Logan blinked. She looked at him with in confusion and released him. "Veronica?"_

_"You're not the one I want…"_

_"Veronica…?"_

_She stepped back and put her hands on her mouth, and she cried. "You were gone for so long… I don't even remember you…"_

_"No… It's me, Logan." Logan watched as Veronica looked at him with teary eyes. She shook her head and opened the door as she walked hurriedly to the elevator. Logan remembered the day after the prom, where she ran away and he didn't stop her. Logan decided not to make the same mistake. He chased after her but it seemed the hall stretched and become longer and longer… Logan watched as Veronica ran towards the elevator. "Veronica! No, wait! Don't run!"_

_"It's too late!" She cried. "You abandoned me! Again!"_

_"NO! I didn't abandon you!" Logan screamed. He tried to reach Veronica and grab her, but she was running away from him. "Listen to me, Veronica! I didn't abandon you! No… please, listen to me!"_

_Veronica walked into the elevator where a man stood. His arms were wide open, and he embraced her. Logan stopped and watched as both the man and Veronica hugged each other. She looked at Logan with sad eyes. "No, Logan…." Logan watched as the man pulled her closer – his heart couldn't take it as he watched the woman he loved was with someone else. She put her head on his chest and whispered, "You are no longer important in my life. I don't remember you anymore… You left… and you never came back."_

_"NO, I am here! I am here now!" Logan yelled. Veronica and the man stood together in the elevator as the door closed. Her look was the same look she gave when she found out about Kendall._

_Logan couldn't see the man's face. It was blurry, but it didn't matter – when Logan left, Veronica had moved on. She had moved on from him… and she loved her husband or any other men beside him. Logan stared at the elevator's door sadly. "No… come back… Please come back…"_

Logan woke up with a start.

He wiped some sweat from his forehead and sighed.

He muttered, "Damn it…"

**Dog Beach**

One day after his little reunion with Veronica, Logan found himself running on the beach, passing many beach goers and their dogs in the morning. Logan usually exercised at his home gym back in Utah. But here, in Neptune, he decided that he needed more fresh air. They didn't recognize him as this superstar or celebrity. Who would remember the son of a movie star like Aaron Echolls? Unless you were being shown prominently on TV or magazines, nobody cares. Everyone knew about Paris Hilton, but people hardly recognized her brothers, Barron and Conrad. Everyone knew about the Olsen Twins, but people hardly recognized their siblings. Same thing with Logan – after a decade, who would remember that he was the son of a murderer slash movie star.

Logan enjoyed his fame as a movie director. Directors mostly worked behind the scene, and he enjoyed the anonymity of it. People recognize a movie or television star not the director. And it gave him some kind of benefits too: he could go to different places without people becoming suspicious about his job as a hitman. He could go to foreign countries and cities like Monaco or St. Petersburg without anyone questioning him.

But he was still a professional killer for hire.

Logan ran even he almost didn't feel his legs and his arms wanted to fall off from his body. He was wearing his green t-shirt and his jogging shorts from the army. He was listening to music from his iPod, but he wasn't listening at all. His mind was somewhere else. Logan remembered his meeting with Veronica yesterday at the gallery; he could still remember her blonde hair, her smile, her accidental touch, her giggles, her laughs…..

Veronica was wearing a wig and shot that mob lawyer in New York, and then shot the window where he was hiding.

Those two images – Veronica who smiled and laughed with him in the gallery with Veronica in New York who killed that mob lawyer- seemed jumbled out together.

Yesterday after he went back to his hotel from her gallery; he found that Patricia already sent many boxes of files about Veronica. He read the files until morning and couldn't sleep afterwards.

What happened to her… was a stuff of horror. The files documented what happened to Veronica after she was kidnapped and raped by Mercerano Hayes, a rich 09er who went to the same university with her. Mercerano Hayes, alias Mercer, was the son of a wealthy judge, Francesco Hayes, a.k.a Judge Frank, the rumored corrupt judge in Neptune.

Veronica was investigating the rapes at Hearst when she was in high school and she was trying to find some evidence to prove Troy Vandergraff was innocent. Logan couldn't believe that Troy was accused for rape. Damn Troy… he always in trouble, Logan thought bitterly. But Veronica couldn't find the culprit; only found out that Troy wasn't the rapist. It wasn't until she failed to get the Kane scholarship that she decided to go to Hearst University. The string of rapes happened again, and this time Mac's roommate was raped and she decided to investigate it. It was a big mistake, as Mercer decided that she was a thorn in his side and did more than just roofied her and rape her. No, he had kidnapped her, kept her in captivity, and used her as his sexual slave. The document files had many photographs of Veronica in a very poor condition. Logan saw many bruises and the examiner's explanations along with it. Mercer was sentenced for only five years because the juries were bribed – and it made him sick to his stomach.

He also read that Veronica got married to the former sheriff of Neptune, Don Lamb. Another tragedy happened when he was killed in a domestic dispute by the Mannings. Veronica got depressed and spent some time in a private Sanatorium. Apparently, Dick paid for the whole thing. Logan read that she was missingfor a few days from that private institution and went back to the sanatorium all cured and normal again. Her condition was gone, and she seemed fine.

Patricia underlined this: _Mercer was missing too_. And nobody until this day knew his whereabouts.

Logan suspected that her current husband had something to do with that. From what he gathered, Gorya Sorokin was desperately in love with Veronica. Almost had a fall out from his own family because he married the sheriff's daughter… This ruthless but quiet man attended Hearst but he was older than Veronica. When she was a freshman, he was a junior in college.

The files didn't have anything about Veronica being an assassin.

There was no way this witty and smart woman turned into this dark character in a course of a decade… But then again, Logan himself was a hitman.

Logan kept running even though his whole body was covered in sweat. When he couldn't stand the pain, he stopped and panted. He breathed hard and tried to focus on anything else beside the pain.

He was used to pain.

When Aaron beat him up ever since he reached puberty, he learned to shut down the pain. He could just shut his eyes and think about Lilly, Duncan, Veronica, and his mother while Aaron whipped him with a belt.

In the army, he learned to shut down the pain whenever he was ambushed by his fellow soldiers and beaten up behind the barracks. He could just shut his eyes and think about Veronica…

And now he was back in Neptune and he learned to shut down his pain from all the memories and heartaches. He could just shut his eyes and think about…

Logan opened his eyes.

For the first time in his life, he couldn't shut down his pain.

Hot tears were forming in the corner of his eyes and he felt pain his chest. "I shouldn't have left…"

He sat down on the beach and watched the waves. He wiped out the tears roughly and forced himself to shut down his pain. The pain wasn't physical… the pain was in his heart. He hurt so many people by leaving them behind, and it hurt him so bad. How could he be so selfish? He didn't want to face the fact and the truth about Cassidy, about Felix, about Meg, about Duncan… and about Aaron. So he left.

Fuck Neptune. This city could be burned for all he cared. But when he left the mess, he left his loved ones to be burned in the mess.

Logan didn't know how long he had been sitting on that beach when he saw from afar; a man walking down the beach with his dog. He didn't pay any attention to them at first, but suddenly the dog ran towards him.

Logan was a hitman; he could sense danger and react to it. So when 185 pounds of slobbery dog suddenly ran and jumped on him and then licked him, he didn't feel that his life was in danger. His brain, however, couldn't comprehend what happened when he was attacked by love and saliva from this dog. He chuckled but still couldn't understand why this big dog was all over him.

"BACKUP! Heel! What the hell are you doing, boy?! Get off of him!"

Logan opened his eyes and saw a bald man run towards him with a leash. The dog was still excited and pushed him to the sand. Logan laughed when the dog licked his face. "Backup? Is that you?" The dog panted excitedly and slobbered all over his handsome face. "Who is the man killer, huh? Who's the man killer?" Logan cooed and petted the dog that was happy. The bald man stopped and stood near him. It was apparent that he was shocked to see Logan at the beach, but he recovered quickly. Logan looked up and saw Keith Mars stood there watching them interact. "Mr. Mars."

"Logan."

Keith put the leash back, and Backup whined in protest. Logan petted his head and stood up slowly. He pursed his lips and looked at the father of the woman he loved awkwardly. "How are you, Mr. Mars? You look great."

"I'm great. How are you, Logan?" Keith wasn't exactly friendly towards him, but he wasn't hostile either. He gave Logan a tight-lipped smile. He hadn't seen this boy – man – for ten years, but he looked so… mature. Logan was more beefed up and seriously packing guns – his biceps were big – product of army training probably. Keith saw that Logan definitely had grown up; he looked different from high school. The last time he saw him was when he was in his apartment, and Keith found out about what happened at the Grand.

Then Logan was gone and broke his daughter's heart.

After Lilly died and then Duncan left… Logan was the only connection from her past. When Logan left without saying goodbye, it was like a punch to the gut, and Veronica found herself dealing with the aftermath of Cassidy's suicide alone.

Keith didn't think he could forgive Logan for breaking Veronica's heart. But of course it was ridiculous for having this kind of feeling to a boy – man – for a decade. So he learned to forget about it and focused more on Veronica.

"I am good, Mr. Mars."

"I heard you were back in town."

"Yes… I called your office and your assistant answered."

"My son, actually. Darrell."

Logan smiled. "I heard you married Wallace's mother. Very nice."

"Ah, I forgot you knew Wallace."

"We were… lab buddies when we were in high school." Logan nodded and shoved his hands into his shorts. "I told your son… that I wanted to talk to you last week."

"Yeah, I got your message. Sorry I've been busy with stuff…"

"I saw the news about the prank and the shooting, Mr. Mars. Are you okay?" Logan asked in a concerned tone.

"As you can see, I'm alive and well. Can't say the same thing about my uniform though – dry cleaner is expensive." Backup nudged Logan's hand with his nose and whimpered. Logan immediately scratched his ears and the dog was happy again. "Backup remembers you, apparently. He hardly behaves like this anymore. He's very old now."

"Yeah… time passed by very quickly." Logan said in a sad tone. He smiled at Backup who was panting happily while he let his hand be licked.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"You told Darrell that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, yes…Umm…" Logan suddenly felt awkward. He and Keith didn't actually have good terms with each other. Keith never liked Logan dating his daughter, and the whole violent tantrum he had in their apartment after she broke up with him solidified their estranged relationship. And not to mention Logan erased Lilly and Aaron's sex tape – after the whole trouble Keith and Veronica had done to obtain the tapes. Aaron almost killed Veronica and Keith… and Logan erased the tapes. He was a stupid boy. "Just wanted to know how everyone's been doing."

"A lot of things have changed." Keith said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah… I mean, dude. There's a phallic building in the middle of the town." He grimaced. Why did I call him 'dude'? "I mean, Mr. Mars."

"It's Sheriff Mars now."

Logan nodded again. "Of course…. Sheriff."

"I heard you were in the army." He looked at Logan's appearance. Logan was wearing his green t-shirt and a dog tag. He definitely looked like a soldier. "I would never peg you as someone who would be in the army."

"Yeah… Dick and Veronica told me that too."

Before he realized that it was too late, he saw Keith's face changed. "You saw Veronica?"

_Shit._

"Uh, yeah. I met her at this Chinese restaurant when I went there with Dick and Mac." He was telling a half-truth. He didn't want to alarm the man who owned guns in his house and basically could arrest him just because he didn't like him.

"You know she's married." That wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes."

"Then you know that she's married to whom."

"Yes, I do."

"Logan, I don't need to say this… right?" Keith asked.

"Say what, Mr. Mars?" Logan asked, a little bit defiantly.

Keith narrowed his eyes. He knew Logan too well. He knew him since he was a little boy. Logan could hide things like his abusive past, but he knew something was up. "Nothing." Keith said. Logan pursed his lips uncomfortably; it seemed that Keith would never trust him. Ten years had passed but he felt like a teenage boy in front of him.

"We were supposed to have a reunion… but it was cancelled because of the prank." Logan said. "I had dinner with Dick and Mac, but I met Veronica in that restaurant. She told me that the reunion was cancelled." He looked at him. "She looked great."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talk to her for almost a year." Keith said bitterly. He didn't bother to hide his disdain and the reason. He was sure that Logan knew about what happened from Dick.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Mars. Dick and Mac told me about the whole thing."

"Like I said… a lot of things have changed."

_Like her being kidnapped and raped and then marrying her nemesis Don fucking Lamb and then went to a mental hospital and THEN marrying a mob?_ Logan screamed inside his own head.

"I heard you have a grandson now, Mr. Mars. Congratulations." Logan changed the subject. And it worked as Keith smiled a little.

"Yes. Theodore. He's a very exuberant baby." Keith reached for his wallet and showed Logan a cute baby picture of Theodore.

Logan grinned to see the photo. "Oh, that's definitely Wallace." They both chuckled. "I'm glad that everything works out for him."

Keith nodded and looked at the ocean. He had a faraway look on his face. "Yeah… Everything works out fine." Logan looked at him, and then looked at the ocean. They both pondered about their lives for a while.

Their daydreaming was cut off when Backup barked and Logan's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." Logan was going to pick up the phone, but Keith shook his head.

"I have to go anyway to work. It's… nice to see you, Logan."

"Mr. Mars…" Logan wanted to say something but the phone kept ringing.

"No, no, you go ahead and answer it. I have to go. I'll see you later, Logan." Without waiting for his answer, Keith pulled Backup and walked away. Backup whined but followed his master. Logan looked sad as he watched the man he called a traitor back then, and then a father to a girl he loved for a long time, and then a man he desperately wished was the father he never had, walked away.

"I'll see you later, Keith…" He said quietly. He answered his phone without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Logan? This is Casey Gant."

\-------------------

**The Projects (Olympus Apartment Complex)**

Darrell climbed down from his motorcycle with Ryan, who was shaking and a little wobbly. Ryan pulled out his helmet and gave it to Darrell. "I don't understand why we couldn't use my car. I got bugs on my teeth!"

"Sure, if you want your car in several different pieces in this place." He pointed the area. They were in more a shady area of Neptune. Ryan could see a porn store in the corner and several pawn shops. He couldn't understand why there was a porn store when you could just download porn from the internet. There were definitely no Starbucks in the area. Ryan and Darrell weren't exactly rich – by Neptune standard-but they were lucky compared to other residents of Neptune who lived in the 02 zip code.

Ryan nodded, "Ah. Good point. Care to let me know why we're here? We've been interviewing several of our school mates; I don't know why we're here." He looked around nervously – it seemed that he was the only white blonde boy in the area.

"I have to meet Thashaun; you know him, he's a member of the basketball team who happens to be in the auto-shop class." He grimaced. "And he's a conspiracy theory nut, so he's probably gonna tell us the suspects."

"I don't know your friends. We're in a different circle."

"Chill out, Ryan. He's okay."

"How do you know he's okay? You're gonna interview him."

"No, you're gonna interview him." Ryan looked at him with wide eyes. "You're the editor, I'm just the photographer." He walked away with Ryan tagging along hurriedly. "Beside, this would give me some time to snoop around – your words – while you distract him."

"I hate you!"

The apartment complex had people hanging around in the front of the building. Some hip-hop music was blasting from one of the windows of the apartment, and some of the people who were sitting on the front step were dancing a bit and laughing. One of the guys had an Afro pick stuck in his hair. Everyone was looking at Ryan and Darrell, because they looked like sore thumbs but they didn't bother them. They made some comments about a white boy in the building, and then guffawed about it.

Darrell and Ryan climbed up some stairs and went to their friend's apartment. Darrell knocked on a door and waited. Ryan was fidgeting next to him until Darrell elbowed him. The door opened and a cute little girl appeared.

"Yes?" She looked up to Darrell and Ryan. She had a cute Afro and she looked at Darrell wide eyed because he was so tall and at Ryan because he was Caucasian.

"Hey, is your brother home? We already called."

Without answering Darrell, the little girl yelled. "THASHAUN! Your friends are here to see you!"

Thashaun answered from inside, "What do they look like?!"

"One is tall and one is white!"

Thashaun was a well-built boy, not as tall as Darrell, but he was a good basketball player. "D-Man! Hey, yo. Wassup?!" They slapped their hands and shoulders bumped each other. He shooed the little girl back inside, "Sorry 'bout my sister. She likes to yell." He pointed to Ryan. "Who's this?"

"You know Ryan Mackenzie. He's the editor of the school magz." Ryan was going to high five Thashaun, but Darrell gave him a look, so he didn't do it. "And Captain of the Lacrosse team."

"Aw, shit. I saw you playing. That was dope man when you beat Pan High. Come in, come in." Thashaun ushered both Ryan and Darrell inside. There were some other boys playing video games in the living room, and they ignored their guests. "My cousins – say hello boys." The boys ignored them. "Yo! Say hello boys! This is Darrell, my team mate!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're playing!" One of the boys said. Darrell knew them as freshmen at Neptune High named Jackson and Shondrell.

"Hey, have respect to one of our finest b-ball player in school and your upperclassman." He kicked one of his cousin's legs. "Sorry 'bout that. My family is stupid."

Ryan and Darrell only grimaced.

"We're here to interview you for the school magazine – about the recent pranks that happened in our school. What do you think about it, and we need sound bytes from our best player." Ryan said smoothly. Darrell pulled out his camera from his backpack and started tinkering with it.

"Owwhh, the pranks were dope man!" One of the cousins sounded off while he still kept his eyes on the video game. "Whoever it is who's responsible, we got free days of school!"

"Hey, I'm the one who's being interviewed, so shut your pie hole!" He grabbed some sodas from the fridge and gave them to Ryan and Darrell. "So you gonna put my face on the cover?"

"Son, of course." Darrell said which made Ryan glared at him. "You're our top player. The school has the right to know YOUR opinion about the school prank."

"Aww, yeah. Shit man, that'll be awesome. I'm gonna get a lot of booties." He grinned. "I am the best, y'know?"

"Not to mention modest!" Ryan said cheerily.

"Fire away." Thashaun pointed to the kitchen, and both Ryan and Thashaun sat at the kitchen table while Darrell started to take some pictures. And not just the pictures of Thashaun, but his apartment too, looking for clues. Somehow he doubted that Thashaun was a member of The Tritons, but he had to look from every aspect and angle.

Ryan read the questions that Darrell had already written in his notebook. "Where were you when the prank happened?" Thashaun frowned to hear the question. "Meaning, tell us how you felt when the prank happened and what were you doing at the time so the readers can feel...exactly like you felt." Ryan glanced to Darrell who rolled his eyes.

"Damn, son. I was in the auto-shop class with everyone else because we had to fix this engine when the fire alarm went off and everything suddenly GREEN!" He guffawed. "Remember that?"

"Yes." Both Ryan and Darrell answered.

"Anyway, everyone was like in panic and Mr. Crane was cursing – the words that came out of that old man's mouth…" He shook his head. "I went home with my homies there –" he pointed to his cousins. "- by BUS looking like Swamp Thing and my momma went nuts. You know how hard it is to clean up that shit?"

"Yes." Again, both Ryan and Darrell answered.

"Mom had to box his ears!" The little girl suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Mikaela! I told you to go to your room!"

The little girl rolled her eyes, grabbed a juice box from the fridge, and then stuck her tongue out to her brother. Thashaun sighed and put his feet on the table with a bang, surprising Ryan. Darrell immediately snapped some pictures, which made Thashaun pose like a gangsta rapper. He didn't know that Darrell was taking pictures of his shoes. Ryan cleared his throat, "Your sister doesn't go to school?"

"She has flu. That's why me and my stupid cuz aren't going anywhere; we're babysitting her."

"Okay… moving on." Ryan looked at the questions on his notebook. "Do you know anyone who might've done the prank? That was an excellent prank, by the way. Did you see anything or anyone suspicious?"

"I don't know. But whoever it is… we have some vacation time, imma rite?"

"What about the whole thing with this… Cassidy Casablancas prank?"

"Oooh, yeah – that's nasty isn't?" Thashaun grimaced. "EVERYONE was talking about it in the hood. I mean, that was some fucked up prank with our school and the mayor's office. You think it's related?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Some fucked up shit is happening, man. I tell you. And I ain't gonna be there when it's happening."

"What's gonna happen?" Ryan asked.

"How the hell I know? This is Neptune, man." He widened his eyes deliberately. "I think it's the government trying to fuck us up in the ass."

"The government sprayed the school with green paint?"

"No, no. I mean, the shit with the mayor thing when he was shot by paintballs."

"So why they sprayed paint to the school?"

"How the fuck should I know, man? But I know someone in my class who's happy."

Darrell perked up, "Who?"

"That stupid white boy Billy Drake or something in my auto-shop class; you know, the kid whose dad owned that yacht company?"

Darrell narrowed his eyes, "Yeah… he is dating Lindsay Benedict."

"That fine ass Lindsay. That's the one. The kid has been running his mouth that he hates the school and blah blah blah fish cake. Now, I ain't accusing him of doing the prank because he's dumb. But if you want to ask about who's responsible with the prank, you better ask him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a racist snob motherfucker who don't even know the difference between a hammer and a saw, but he always got nice grades." Thashaun shrugged. "And he mentioned that he hates the school so much. ALL THE TIME."

"How the hell he got good grades then? Did he bribe the teacher?"

"Nah, he usually lets his lackey do his project. What's his name…?" Thashaun pondered. "Oh yeah, that skinny quiet Russian kid. Talented kid but creepin' me out. All white dudes creepin' me out – no offense, son." Ryan shook his head. "His name is Dax Sorensen or something."

"Sorokin?!" Ryan and Darrell asked at the same time.

"Yeah, that's the one." He looked at both of them. "So do you wanna hear about my personal life? Didja know that I used to date that ho Rashonda? Bitch cheated on me with a college frat dude with pale complexion."

\-------------------------

**Sorokin Mansion**

The day after her meeting with Logan, Veronica found herself a little out of focus. She had been daydreaming a few times, but then she snapped out of it. It wasn't because she had feelings for him or something, but it was because… she missed him. It had been ten years since she saw him last in that apartment after what happened at the Grand. She was emotional, confused, happy to found out that her dad was still alive, and then… Poof! Logan left without saying goodbye.

Ten years later, he was having Chinese food takeouts in her gallery.

Veronica didn't know what to think. Should she see him again? They were friends after all, right?

"I forgot to tell you that we're having a family gathering this weekend."

Gorya's voice cut her off from her daydreaming. They were sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast. He was reading a newspaper while Veronica was tinkering with her tablet computer. He was already wearing a suit and a tie. There was a half-eaten toast in front of him, while Veronica was eating pancakes. Veronica frowned to hear this news. "Well, thanks a lot for letting me know in such short time, Gory." She sarcastically said. "I have a photo shoot this weekend."

"So cancel it." He didn't look up from his newspaper.

"I can't cancel my appointment."

"They'll understand." He murmured while reading.

"Gory, SERIOUSLY."

"Tell them you're sick or something." He finally looked up and saw his wife was looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about this."

"Do you know what would happen if I cancelled my photo shoot? A bunch of pissed off clients and I would lose them. And if I don't show up to this family gathering, everyone from your side of family will be giving me a hard time!"

"Baby, I am sorry. It slipped my mind." He pointed to his wounds. "It really slipped my mind." Veronica grunted, stood up, and was about to walk away when Gorya grabbed her hand. "Baby… I'm sorry." He kissed her hand as an apology. "I am sorry."

Veronica looked at him as she pulled her hand, "You're always saying sorry."

She walked out from the kitchen and Gorya sighed heavily. Veronica almost bumped Domonick on her way out. Domonick greeted her good morning, but she only growled. He looked at her retreating form and asked, "What's got her panties in a twist?"

"I forgot to tell her about the gathering."

"For crying out loud." Domonick shook his head. The preppy man sat in front of Gorya and said, "I heard that Roman is pissed about the deal with the Four Pillars."

Gorya snorted, "Yeah, he texted me. Not telling me what happened, but I can guess. Serves him right. He didn't want to send me to see them, and now their lawyer is brutally murdered by an assassin during his restaurant opening." He flipped the page of his newspaper and said, "The killer probably hates Chow-Mein." He hummed gleefully. "And Roman's deal with the Chinese is kaput." He showed the headline from the newspaper:

LAWYER FOR ALLEGED ORGANIZED CRIME FAMILY WAS GUNNED DOWN YESTERDAY DURING A RESTAURANT OPENING. KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE.

"I'm concerned about my life, Gory." Domonick said.

Gorya looked up from his newspaper. "What do you mean?"

"Man, you've heard the news. Lawyers from every important family from East Coast and West Coast are being whacked by professional killers! Hello, I'm a lawyer."

Gorya smirked. "Well, they'd love a hammerhead shark if it had a nice smile." He said while quoting a TV show, a reference Domonick didn't get as he only looked at Gorya blankly. "You know, shark – as in lawyer."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. I'm dying right here." Domonick said in a flat tone.

"Relax. Nobody wants to harm us." Gorya shrugged.

Domonick looked at him suspiciously. "You know something?"

"Because… Nobody puts baby on the corner."

"I'm sick of your popular culture references!" Domonick huffed. Gorya just chuckled and continued to read his newspaper. Domonick grabbed a cookie from the table and bit it. His eyes watered from the deliciousness. "Your wife is a good baker." He chewed.

"I know, right?" Gorya smiled from the compliment. He patted his own stomach. "She's been indulging me with out of this world baking."

"Hmmm… Lucky you." Domonick grabbed few cookies and wrapped them in a napkin for later.

"So… did you find anything about that Echolls guy?" Gorya asked.

"Yeah, I dig up something about him. Apparently he was in the army."

"Army?" Gorya looked up with a frown.

"It's on public record. He joined the army after graduating high school. Spent about 5 years for Tour of Duty. Being released with honor, and then made a bunch of indie flicks." Domonick shrugged.

"Released with honor?"

"Apparently he saved bunch of soldiers and got himself a badge of honor or something. Who cares? He's goodie-goodie two shoes. But before that, well – it's interesting. His rap sheet is very long." He looked at his boss. "What do you want with this information? There's nothing new."

"Nothing. I just want to know what kind of guy I'm dealing with."

Domonick rolled his eyes. "You're always fucking jealous, it's not funny. Your wife loves you."

"I know that." Gorya murmured. "It's the other guys that I don't trust."

"That's your problem." He stood up carrying the cookies. "I'll see you at the office."

Gorya watched Domonick leave the kitchen while he pondered about his wife. He then drank his orange juice and was ready to leave for the office when he saw Veronica talking on the phone in the home office.

"Just goddamn cancel it. Tell them I have meningitis!" Veronica slammed the phone down on the table while she put her earrings back on. Gorya circled his arms around her waist from behind. Veronica made a move to avoid his touch but Gorya wouldn't give up. He turned her around and tried to kiss her. "Damn it, Gory. No."

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am…" He kissed her softly. Veronica let him kissed her, although she had her hands on his chest, ready to push him. "I'm sorry…" He kissed her. "I'm so sorry…" He kissed her again. Veronica closed her eyes, and he kissed her eyes. And then he kissed her neck and murmured, "I need you."

"Gory…"

"I need you at that party… I need you, baby…" He kissed her all over face and neck, and Veronica sighed. She circled her arms around his neck and let her husband kiss her passionately.

"You're supposed to go to work…" Veronica said.

"Not important…" He lifted her to the table and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want to fuck you right now." Gorya breathlessly said.

**Few blocks from the Sorokin Mansion**

The FBI was listening to the conversation in the kitchen and the living room from a van a few blocks from the house. One of the feds who were listening chuckled to hear Veronica and Gorya's conversation.

"Yeah, baby," He made a comment.

"Turn that off." Someone said.

"Hey, I've been stuck in this van for weeks now. I deserve some entertainment, Ratner."

"Don't be a putz, Sid. Turn that off."

Sid could hear Veronica moan from his headset, as Jeff moved and turned off the recording. "Hey! Ratner, you're an ass!"

"For fuck's sake, Sid. The woman suffered enough."

"Didn't sound suffering to me."

"You're a FEDERAL AGENT. Not a pervert."

Sid threw his headset to the wall of the van. "Nothing happens beside conversation about the Bratvas having a gathering this weekend. What's good for us?"

"I know you've been on this case for few months now, but don't show everyone how dumb you are." Jeff Ratner shook his head and started to write his report. Sid looked at him annoyed. "Just record the other rooms and we'll know when they're finished."

"That would take a while. I mean, who has sex in the morning?!"

"Not you, apparently." Jeff muttered. Sid just grunted and opened the van door and walked out. He slammed the van hard which made Jeff gritted his teeth. They had been stuck in the van for weeks now, trying to find any incriminating evidence about the Sorokins. They also tapped other Sorokin's houses, Roman and Valentin. They couldn't bug the club or the restaurant for now, but they were trying to. The family had been watched by the FBI for years. There were much evidence and many recording tapes that could put the family to prison for a while, but they needed to build the case which really takes years.

Jeff Ratner didn't like Veronica, but he sympathized with her. He knew her from college – as this scary little blonde girl just pissing off everyone left and right including him. He remembered her when she used to stay over at The Grand with Duncan Kane, her boyfriend at the time. It seemed wherever she went, she made people pissed. Jeff read her dossier and case files – she had a complicated life and it seemed trouble always followed her. Jeff used to work at Neptune Grand, and used to serve Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls. He was there serving the rich 09ers to pay his college tuition. He took the same classes with Veronica, and discovered how annoying Veronica was. Not everybody loves Veronica Mars….

When she was kidnapped and raped, Jeff tried to help sheriff Mars find her. He looked for clues, interviewed some people, and even helped that Latino guy with the tattoos whose name Jeff had already forgotten solve the case. It was ten years ago. When they found out that Mercer Hayes was the serial rapist who kidnapped Veronica, Jeff followed the case intently. He discovered how rotten and corrupt Neptune was. Mercer Hayes was released after 5 years.

His accomplice, Moe, however…

Jeff remembered Moe. This quiet and stringy Jewish nerd boy who nobody would ever suspect as a rapist – who knew that he was Mercer's accomplice and a rapist too? He got a longer sentence because he didn't come from a rich family.

Moe was murdered in prison.

A bunch of Latinos in prison stuck a shiv to his back during a lockdown.

The prison made a statement that Moe Flater was a victim of prison riot. Nobody cried over a rapist and the matter was buried.

Jeff knew better. Some of the Latinos were ex-members of PCHers.

Jeff decided to take an internship at the FBI. He wanted to help the people of Neptune, who seemed cursed no matter what. This is Chinatown… he thought at the time. He wanted to clean the city. He became a Federal Agent, and he joined the Organized Crime Task Force.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that Veronica Mars had married the most notorious mobster, Gorya Sorokin. It was like a conflict of interest for her; her father was the Sheriff of this town, and her husband was a mobster. For years he studied her case… And he only had sympathy for her. It didn't mean that he liked her or anything. No, the woman was still annoying. But she was a victim of circumstances. And Jeff would like to help her.

Jeff put his headset on and turned on the sound. He could hear Gorya and Veronica just finished their morning activity in the living room. He could hear Gorya whisper, "I love you…. I need you…" Jeff heard kissing sounds and Veronica sighed. "Baby, I love you… You love me, right?" His voice was small and desperate.

One Mississippi… Two Mississippi… Three Mississippi…. Ding Dong the witch is dead…

"Yeah…" She answered after a while.

Jeff listened as Gorya kissed her and whispered some things. He realized how much this man loves his wife and probably would do anything for her…

Even murder.

"I need a favor, baby." Jeff heard Veronica said to her husband.

\--------------------

"Yeah?" Gorya reluctantly released his wife and pulled up his pants and fixed his tie. Veronica smoothed her hair, pulled up her panties, and pulled down her skirt.

"If you want me to go to the family gathering, I need you to support me."

"Name it."

"I'm going to investigate the prank and those people who shot my dad." She said seriously.

"Veronica…"

"I will do it anyway, with or without your consent."

"JEEZ, Veronica…"

"The sooner I investigate this, the sooner this will be over."

Gorya looked at her in disbelief. "Veronica… can't you just let this go? Let the cops handle it."

"No."

"Veronica."

"Either you support this, or I stay at home NOT attending the gathering."

"DAMN IT." He threw his hands up.

"I told you that I'm going to investigate this." She quietly said. "I need to help Darrell..." Gorya didn't say anything. Veronica walked to him and circled her arms around him from behind. "You like Darrell, right?" He nodded. "Then let me help him."

Gorya sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Leave it to me. I just need your support that's all."

"You know I will always support you…." He murmured and turned around. He looked down at her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Gory…" She returned his kiss. Gorya sighed – his wife was so stubborn.

\--------------------

**Sorokin Mansion (Lev Sorokin Place)**

Darrell stopped his motorcycle in front of the gate. Ryan, who was sitting on the back, looked up to see the beautiful mansion. "Sonofabitch."

Darrell pressed the intercom button in front of the gate. Someone replied, "Yes?"

"I'd like to see Dax, please." Both he and Ryan took off their helmets.

"Mr. Sorokin doesn't see guest without appointment."

"I'm his… cousin."

The guards were watching from inside the mansion behind the monitors saw a black kid on a motorcycle. "Try harder, kid."

Darrell rolled his eyes. "My name is Darrell Mars. Gorya Sorokin is my brother in law."

There was a pause from the other side, and Darrell sighed. Well, at least he tried. Ryan just shrugged; Darrell was ready to turn around and leave when the gates opened. Ryan opened his mouth in awe. Darrell didn't have time to be mesmerized; he immediately rode his bike to the front of the mansion. They parked the motorcycle and headed to the front door when Dax hurriedly walked out from the mansion. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Hey, Dax. Remember me?" Darrell offered his hand. Dax shook his hand enthusiastically. "You remember Ryan Mackenzie?"

"Yeah, you're Captain of the Lacrosse team."

"Indeed I am." Ryan smirked.

"So, what brings you here?"

"We're from the school magazine. We want to interview you. Sorry we didn't call before."

"For what?"

"About the school prank." Darrell said. Dax seemed surprised to hear it, and nervously cast a glance inside the mansion. "We're interviewing most students to get their sound bytes. Are you willing to give us some time?"

"Err…. Sure…." Dax was unsure. "Come on in."


	20. Three Blind Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: M (Violent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains violence and mentions of rape. Readers' discretion is advised.

**Flashback,  
Hayes Residence, 2013**

Mercer was combing his hair and looking at the mirror in his room. He looked really great, as he was ready to party. Ever since he got out from prison, he was itching to get back in the game again. He missed the club scene; he wanted to go back behind the DJ table and play some music again. He wanted to dance with his friends and their women. He wanted to go back to the expensive clubs, order some Cristal champagne, and snort some cocaine.

Mercer was a good-looking man – not many people understood why he had to rape those girls since he could get as many girls he wanted. He was rich, handsome, and social; guys wanted to be like him, and girls wanted to be with him. On paper, he was perfect.

But in reality, he was hungry for power.

Nothing turned him on better than a woman who was being tied up and begging to be released, or an unconscious woman who never talked and just enjoyed the ride.

And he liked taking trophies – their precious hair- taking something precious off those women: first their dignity, then their liberty, and finally their crown. He liked to strip them away from those, and then move on to the next girl.

But Veronica Mars…

That was one precious package that he wanted so bad. She had everything: looks, wits, brains… the whole thing.

A perfect specimen.

He was obsessed with her. He wanted her for himself. He wanted to tie her up; hear her screaming again, and then climaxing together. When he was in prison, he was thinking about her. Imagine his surprise when he found out that she had lost her memory because her husband got himself killed; she was traumatized so she had checked herself into a mental hospital. Mercer needed to have her again. So he tried to charm his way back into her grace – and it seemed to work. He couldn't wait until she would let him to take her back to the cabin, his love nest. Too bad there wouldn't be someone to help him. Moe had to get himself killed in prison, but he was sure he could do this by himself.

But tonight, it was party time. He was whistling, combing his hair, and putting on some cologne when he heard someone clear his throat.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Mercer looked from his mirror and saw his dad, Frank Hayes, staring at him from the door. "I'm going to this new club in town."

"You know you're not allowed to go to any kind of clubs. That's against the parole."

"Ah, come on dad. One night only, I need to release some steam."

"I forbid you to go."

"Or what? You're gonna lock me up?" Mercer tersely said. "Your Honor Judge Francesco Hayes, I object with this decision." He mocked his father, which was a huge mistake, because he didn't see a fist coming from his right side; and before he knew it, he was sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose.

Frank crouched beside him and slapped him hard across his handsome face several times. "Say that again to my face, son."

Mercer struggled to stand up, but his father pinned him to the floor. "Let me go, Frank!" He held his father's hands so he wouldn't choke him.

"Lazy no-good bastard – you're almost 30 with no job and raping little girls. Maybe I should let you rot in prison and be raped by inmates!" He slapped him again. Mercer couldn't breathe as his father choked him. His father was older than he was, probably around 60 years old, but he definitely was bigger and stronger. His father used to box when he was younger. "You're a disappointment! You make your mother cry! You humiliate me. I'm a judge with a rapist son!"

"You raped mom!"

"I love her!" Frank pushed Mercer's face down and slammed it to the floor. It stopped his movement, and Mercer lay down on the floor, bloody in the face. "You're not going anywhere. I made a mistake of giving you too much freedom. I should have taken a belt you when you were a kid." He stood up, fixed his shirt, and walked out from his son's room.

Mercer sat up slowly and cried in frustration. He was a big and tall man, but he always felt small in front of his father – the great Judge Francesco Hayes. He needed to get out of this place, as soon as possible. Maybe going back to that cabin again… with a certain someone.

\---------------------

**Thalassa Sanatorium**

Veronica looked outside the window from Dr. Rosenberg's office. She had a look of concentration on her face as she watched the world outside the sanatorium. She could see the garden, where patients were walking around in their bathrobes. She could also see the fence near the parking lot – where she usually meets Mercer.

Mercer…

She couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she should avoid this man. He looked nice and was a good-looking man. But Veronica didn't like the way he lied and pretended to be an orderly so he could meet her.

_We used to date…_

Veronica was not sure whether she believed him or not. She could ask her father or Dick about it… but she wanted to remember things on her own, just like Dr. Rosenberg said.

And then there was Gorya…. this polite man, who happened to be Valentina's cousin, who also came from a connected family in Neptune…

Both of them knew her and said that they knew each other during college.

Veronica pondered about college. What was it like? What was her major? Was she a good student? Did everyone attend the same college? Was she enrolled at Stanford? She imagined Lilly joined a Sorority and partied all the time, while Duncan joined some sort of prestige club so he could achieve his dream of becoming President. Logan and Dick probably joined fraternities to party.

Veronica sighed… She didn't even remember graduating from high school. She didn't remember going to the prom. Was she elected Prom Queen?

"What are you thinking, Veronica?"

Dr. Rosenberg's voice cut her daydreaming off. "Err… Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff I probably missed… I mean, stuff that I don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

Veronica sighed. "I don't… remember stuff. But I've been having these quick flashbacks about my life, which don't make any sense to me, because they're just pieces of… memories or something – like slides of my life..."

"Just focus on what you remember. What can you tell me about these… slides of memories?"

Veronica turned around from the window and sat on the couch in front of the nice doctor. She shrugged, "It's weird that sometimes I have these images of people I don't know. Like… there's this kid taped on a flagpole. I mean, what is that? Who is that? And he keeps popping into my dreams too." Veronica looked down at her camera on her lap. "I feel like I'm supposed to know this person, and he means a great deal to me. An important person in my life, and I can't remember him." She sniffled a bit. "If he is important in my life… I feel sad that I can't remember him, and I don't want to hurt him because of that."

"He understands, Veronica."

Veronica looked up and stared at the doctor. "Do you know him?"

"Yes. He is very close to you. And the fact that you remember him, that's progress."

"But that's not the case – I don't remember him!"

"You remember about him. And any kind of progress is progress. You should be proud, Veronica."

"Can you tell me who he is…?"

"Someone who is very important and loves you very much." Veronica wanted to ask more, but Dr. Rosenberg already stood up and went to his desk. He returned with something in his hand. "This is good Veronica. You don't need to find out about him in great detail yet, but the fact that you remember his face means a lot. But let's do our exercise for your memory. You've seen what your camera has done for you. It brought a lot of memories, and sooner or later, you will remember all."

Dr. Rosenberg put something on the coffee table in front of them.

It was a silver necklace with a small diamond pendant.

Veronica looked at it blankly. "A necklace?"

"It's yours. Your father said that you wore this all the time."

Veronica slowly reached for the necklace, and as she touched it, she felt a sense of sadness overcome her.

_I've got a secret… A good one._

Lilly.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she couldn't help it. She pulled her camera off her neck, put it on the table, and then stood up abruptly and sobbed.

"Veronica…"

"Lilly is gone, isn't she?" She cried. "I don't know what happened, but she's not here anymore. She's dead! She's dead, right? Just like Valentina!"

"Veronica… you need to calm down."

"She is gone…. And I think it's my fault." Without waiting for Dr. Rosenberg's reply, she ran outside from the office. She needed to breathe.

Dr. Rosenberg watched from his window as Veronica ran straight to the garden – towards a gazebo near the fence. It was her sanctuary, and he let her go to let out her frustration and emotion. This was actually good for her, because she didn't shut down. It was better to be emotional than shutting down everything.

\----------------

Several days later, Veronica held the necklace and looked at it brightly mocking her.

Lilly was dead.

That was the reason why she never visited. And probably the reason why she hallucinated seeing her ghost. Veronica was tempted to read some old newspapers, but Dr. Rosenberg wouldn't allow her to read any more newspapers. It was better for her to remember on her own than reading about the past because it could trigger her 'amnesia' again.

Veronica had many sessions after she found out about Lilly's death. She still couldn't remember the details of her death, but Dr. Rosenberg insisted that it was progress. He said that he would bring another item to the next session. Veronica's head filled with questions – what kind of item would he bring? Would this explain why Duncan, Logan, and her mom never visit? Were they still alive?

She was afraid of the truth.

\--------------------

Dick visited her again, this time without that Cindy girl. He was so happy go lucky, and he kept talking about the waves, the beach, and the girls with him. He made her laugh, which she greatly appreciated.

"So Mackie and me, we decided to work together. I mean, with her talent – Ronnie, she's awesome with computers. We're making our own internet company!" Dick didn't realize that he slipped off saying that they were starting a company instead of going to school. Veronica didn't say anything but only smiled.

"That's great, Dick." She smiled to see his enthusiasm.

"What do you think we should call it? Facemash? Buddyster? MyBooty?"

Veronica laughed. "MyBooty?"

"Well, it's gonna be like a MySpace-Friendster-Facebook thing, you know?"

"What's a Facebook?"

Dick realized that Veronica was still remembering the early 2000, of course she didn't remember about Facebook. Facebook was during their college years. "Ah, never mind. One of those stupid internet websites… Anyway, ours will be better. It connects people, you know."

Veronica smiled, "I think it would be awesome. I'm happy that you're doing great, Dick."

They were sitting in the terrace enjoying their time together. They were sitting on a bench, and she curled up beside him as he hugged her. He kissed her head lovingly, like a brother to his sister. "It's awesome, indeed." They both enjoyed the afternoon together most weekends. Dick checked his watch, "I gotta go, Ronnie. Mackie wants me to meet some… friends." He was going to say investors, but it was going to be difficult to explain how high school students were meeting some investors. "You know… for our hobby… the internet." He made an excuse.

"I'm always happy whenever you visit. Just say hi to Cindy and Cassidy."

Veronica could feel Dick's arm tense all of a sudden; then he relaxed again, and she saw how much he struggled to smile. She realized that there was something wrong but she didn't know what. Probably the very mention of his brother…

"Sure… I'll see you later, Ronnie." He kissed her head again and pinched her cheek. She waved goodbye as he walked away. Veronica had already taken pictures of him when they were goofing around like teenagers. She liked how Dick didn't change much – although his hair and his height changed a little. But he still wore those silly T-Shirts and talked like a surfer. Veronica wasn't blind, at least not now. She could feel that there was something wrong when she mentioned Cassidy. She knew Cassidy – that little shy freshman that always followed Dick to parties. Dick insisted that he be called Beaver, a joke that Veronica never understood before everyone laughed at her.

Veronica was tempted to read a newspaper, but Dr. Rosenberg adamantly told her not to read any newspapers. Instead, she'd better check out some personal items of hers to exercise her memory rather than being shocked when she found out some stories about her life. When she found out about Lilly's death, she couldn't comprehend it. She cried for days. But she still didn't know what happened – only realized that Lilly was gone. Her blood and bones were screaming at her to investigate this – what happened to her, why it happened to her, and did they found out who murdered her…? Would she ever get the bottom of this?

Veronica kept a diary – more like a dream journal. She didn't tell Dr. Rosenberg about it, she just felt like writing down her dreams and memories. Whenever she remembered some stuff, she would write it down.

Like a memory she had a few days ago: Duncan was carrying a baby…

She felt helpless and restless. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. She was impatient and wanted to know about everything. She had been cooped up for a very long time in this place. She wanted to get better and be normal again.

\-------------------

"Dad…?"

"Yes, honey?" Keith was visiting her; they were sitting in the garden having a picnic. They sat on a blanket with a picnic basket while Keith set up some plates and food.

"Where's mom?"

Keith paused for a bit, and Veronica could see that he was struggling to put his mask back on. He smiled at her and said, "She can't make it today, I'm sorry honey. Her friend in Arizona has cancer, so she has to go there…" He didn't lie – Lianne had a friend who lived in Arizona and she had cancer, but he didn't know his ex-wife's whereabouts. Veronica nodded. His excuse seemed plausible, but she couldn't help feeling… helpless knowing that the person who loved her most was lying to her.

"Say hi to her from me, will you? I miss her…" Veronica smiled and hugged her dad.

Keith wanted to cry. This was why he didn't want to visit his daughter. He couldn't face this kind of reality that his daughter did not remember her life.

\-----------------

Veronica was walking in the lobby when she caught sight of Gorya there. He spotted her too and smiled brightly. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm here to settle some business with the hospital and talk with Dr. Rosenberg to thank him."

"If I'm not wrong, your family is suing this facility." Veronica looked at him.

Gorya looked at her, smiling. "Well, my family is. I'm not. Dr. Rosenberg was really great with Valentina." He looked at her – she looked radiant today. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to the mall and buy myself some soft pretzels." Veronica said in a serious tone, but her eyes were twinkling.

Gorya chuckled heartedly. "Well, I never thought of you as a food court girl."

"Hey, a girl needs to eat." She shrugged. She had her hair in a bun, and without realizing it, Gorya brushed some strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Veronica blinked at his touch, and immediately Gorya regretted his action. He watched as she blushed, stepped back, and then mumbled, "It's nice to see you. I'm gonna go back inside for my… session."

"Veronica…"

"I'll call you sometime." She turned around and walked away very fast. Her heart beat very fast. Why she was blushing and suddenly shy when Gorya touched her hair, yet she didn't feel anything when Mercer kissed her the other day?

Gorya stood there in the lobby like an idiot, watching Veronica retreat to the back of the facility. What the hell he was thinking?! He didn't think; he just had an urge to touch her face that was all.

"Mr. Sorokin." Gorya looked to the side and saw Dr. Rosenberg standing near the receptionist desk. He didn't know that the good doctor saw the interaction between him and Veronica – the doctor saw how the young man looked at her, and the doctor knew what kind of look that was. Dr. Rosenberg offered his hand, "How are you, Mr. Sorokin?"

"Hello, doctor. How are you?" He shook his hand.

Dr. Rosenberg gestured to the side, "I see you've met Miss Mars."

"Ah… yes. She looks… healthy." Gorya cleared his throat. "She was… Valentina's friend."

"Yes, she was." Dr. Rosenberg nodded. "And she's getting better. In no time, she could leave this facility as a healthy young woman."

"Really? That's… good news." Gorya thought the news was bittersweet. In one hand, it was good news that she could be normal and healthy again. In the other hand, she could avoid him because of his family. Her father was the sheriff in this town, and there was no way she would want to associate herself with him again. The thought rather scared him.

"It is." He saw a flicker of disappointment cross the young man's face. The doctor thought that if Veronica were healthy, she wouldn't want to associate herself with him anymore. He knew about the phone calls – he didn't know that Veronica called Gorya Sorokin all these times, but she let it slip one time in a session. "She could go back to her old self and be normal again." Gorya didn't reply – he had a faraway look on his face. "Shall we go to my office?"

\----------------

"Are you ready for your next item, Veronica?"

Veronica was sitting on the couch during her session with Dr. Rosenberg the next day. She had her knees up to her chin and she had a strange look on her face. She looked at the doctor. "I'm not sure…"

"You've been talking about wanting to know about your life for quite some time. Why aren't you sure now?"

"I don't know… I'm afraid, I guess." She wrapped herself more tightly. "I mean, I want to know about my life. But I'm scared."

"Scared is normal, Veronica. If you're not ready, we can stop now."

"No…" She looked at her nails and then bit them. "I want to continue this."

"Remember, if you think you can't handle it, let me know and we can stop."

Veronica nodded and straightened herself. "I'm ready doc."

Dr. Rosenberg paused a little and breathed. This will be hard, he thought. He then put a little velvet box on the table. Veronica looked at the item with wide eyes. She looked at the doctor with a questioning look. Dr. Rosenberg nodded, urged her to open the box.

With a shaky hand, Veronica grabbed the velvet box slowly and then looked at it in the palm of her hand. She then opened it and her breath was taken.

It was a wedding band and a diamond ring, side by side. The wedding band obviously belonged to a man.

She took the small diamond ring and read the inscription: "To V. My Everything. D."

Veronica looked up to the doctor and whispered, "I'm married….?" Dr. Rosenberg didn't answer, just observed her. She looked at the ring again, examined it, and tears rolled off on her cheek. "I'm married to Duncan?" She sniffled. Dr. Rosenberg sat up straight and was about to answer when she whispered again. "Oh my God… I'm married to Duncan!"

"No, you're not married to Duncan. That I can tell you." Dr. Rosenberg hurriedly said.

Veronica frowned and wiped the tears away. "But the inscription says 'D'."

"Veronica, as always – you need to calm down. You can take the rings to your room and try to remember yourself. But I can't tell you about anything." Veronica looked at him in confusion. "What can you tell me about what you remember?"

"Nothing… I don't remember… anything. I don't remember marrying someone." She looked up to him. "There was an image of Duncan… carrying a baby." She bit her lip. "Is the baby mine?"

"No, Veronica. I can tell you that it's not your baby. But this is a progress that you remember small things."

"Please Doctor. I BEG YOU. Tell me what happened!"

"Veronica…" Dr. Rosenberg shook his head. She stood up, carrying the ring box, and hurriedly left the office...

\------------------

The next day, Veronica was sitting in the gazebo near the fence. She had a faraway look on her face. She had put the ring on, and it triggered some memories, but insignificant. Blurry faces with distorted voices filled her dreams. She stared at the wedding band and diamond ring.

Duncan would buy her the biggest diamond ring. But this small diamond ring… it was so warm and comforting. Veronica couldn't believe she married someone else besides Duncan, and this person… where was he? Why did he never visit? And where was Duncan? And the baby….

She was restless. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. One of the nurses had found her file and returned it to Dr. Rosenberg's office. She hadn't read the whole thing, and Dr. Rosenberg had already changed the locks on everything. He realized Veronica had started to gain her detective skills back, and he started to tighten the security. Veronica felt trapped because she wasn't able to snoop around anymore. For punishment, Veronica had to go to bed early and eat dinner in her room every day. Keith Mars was informed that Veronica broke into Dr. Rosenberg's office and stole her file, which made him realize that Veronica had started remembering things. This was good news but still a delicate situation. How would you tell an amnesiac patient that her husband was dead? The reason why she was in this place was her husband's death.

Veronica watched the garden from the gazebo and admired her ring on her finger. She smiled a little. Whoever married her must love her so much.

She was too occupied with the ring; she didn't see someone approach her. When the person was very close, she looked up and felt a shiver. Mercer was standing near her, looking very distraught. He was wearing a trucker hat, a hoodie jacket, and sunglasses – and even that couldn't cover his bruises. Veronica frowned to see his bruises. "Hey," He rasped. "How are you? You look great."

Veronica didn't answer at first, only sat there in the bench. She then asked him quietly, "What happened to you?"

Mercer just chuckled and shoved his hands into his jeans pocket. "Oh, this? I ran into a door. Clumsy me."

Veronica wasn't stupid. She knew bruises from a fight – at the sheriff's department she'd seen pictures of people after having fights. But she didn't say anything, only sighed. "I don't think you should be here, Mercer."

Mercer fidgeted. "Why not?"

"Because you're not allowed here." Veronica answered.

"You… you don't want me here anymore?" He asked quietly. "You don't want us to be friends again?"

"Were we ever friends, Mercer?" Veronica asked. "I don't remember you. How am I supposed to know that you aren't lying?"

"I'm not… lying." He lied. "We were together." He hurriedly pulled out his phone, and showed her a picture of them. "Here. This was taken a few years back. You can see the date. My… friend took the picture from his cell phone."

Veronica stared at a picture of her and Mercer.

The picture showed her sleeping in his arms, like in some kind of cabin. She seemed very deep in sleep in the picture. Mercer was holding her, his eyes were closed too. It was some sort of a romantic picture of them.

Veronica didn't remember that she was drugged heavily at the time, and Moe took the picture because Mercer ordered it. She frowned trying to remember about them being together. "Where were we?" She pointed to the picture.

"I told you before, it was a cabin. It was our…" _Love nest._ "…place to go when we were vacationing. Like I said, Veronica… I can take you there again. It will jog your memory." Veronica stared at him, trying to determine whether she could trust him or not. "Leave this place. Let's go. You've been stuck in this place without even gaining any memory. These doctors… they're trying to get your money. Do you even know who paid for this?"

Veronica looked away. "My dad, of course."

"From a sheriff's salary? I don't think so. I think it's Dick who pays for the whole thing. He's been a good friend and a brother to you. But you're not remembering anything after all this time" Mercer offered his hand to her. "Come with me. Tomorrow night. And you will remember everything. And you will never forget again. Let me help you, Veronica."

Veronica stared at his hand for a while, and then she took his hand and nodded. "Tomorrow night."

\------------------------

Veronica sat on the couch for her session. She was fidgeting and seemed nervous. Dr. Rosenberg noticed her behavior but didn't say anything until her legs hit the coffee table. "What's on your mind, Veronica?"

"How long have I been here, Doctor?

"A while."

"Why can't you tell me what happened? Just let it rip, like a bandage. Tell me everything, and I promise I won't snoop around."

Dr. Rosenberg pursed his lips. "We did, Veronica. We told you everything, once upon a time. And then you went… catatonic. And you didn't remember anything again. It's important for you to remember things on your own, progressively, and slowly." He looked at her. "But not by the way of snooping around and stealing files." Veronica scoffed and Dr. Rosenberg noted this behavior; Veronica was more and more impatient and a little bit of hard head. Keith already told him that Veronica was relentless, a very observant woman, and a good detective but impatient. She got in a lot of trouble because of that.

"If I were told you that somebody would tell me everything, what would you say?" She challenged him, and she had her arms folded.

Dr. Rosenberg frowned, "I would advise this person not to do it. There's a risk factor of you becoming..." He cleared his throat. "You know…"

"Is that the reason why my dad, Dick, and everyone else tip-toes around whenever they talk to me?" Veronica's voice quivered. "I feel like I'm being lied to day after day after day."

"Veronica…"

She stood up and said in a determined voice. "Someone is going to tell me everything. And I'M NOT going to forget."

"Are you talking about Mr. Sorokin, Veronica?" Dr. Rosenberg asked in a normal tone. "I noticed that you've been talking to him a lot."

Veronica paused and frowned. "No." She shrugged. "Even if I asked, he would never tell me."

"What's your relationship with him?"

Veronica's looked upward and seemed angry or confused. "There's no relationship. I just need to talk to him, that's all. He was Valentina's cousin, and we share things."

"Like what?"

"Stupid things!" She groaned. "Things like the weather, the food… and how much I hate this place!" She said emotionally. Dr. Rosenberg nodded and wrote down some notes. "Besides, it's not him I'm talking about…"

"Who are you referring to then?"

She looked away and seemed sad. "Nobody." She was really frustrated with the whole thing; that she was being… held in this place. She knew it was for her own good, but she felt hopeless and suffocated. She felt a déjà vu, as if she was being forced to talk about her feelings in school or something.

She blinked her eyes… She felt like the school counselor asked her to talk about Lilly's death…

_It's not you; it's the talking._

She cleared her throat and said slowly, "I'm scared if I remember things… I won't like it. I mean, there's a reason why I don't remember things, right? There are some questions that need some answers." She sat back again and pleaded to the doctor. "Please doctor. What's going to happen to me?"

"Either you remember things, accept them as part of your life, and then move on… or you don't remember anything, and we're back to square one." The good doctor answered truthfully. "This is why you need to take it slowly. There's no instant cure here." He sighed.

"Or there's no cure at all… Like what happened to Valentina." She said tersely.

Dr. Rosenberg sighed heavily. "Her case was different, Veronica. And I know you're a strong, brave, and smart woman. You will get through this. Slowly, but surely."

"It's not that. It's the talking. I can't sit here, talk about my feelings, and hope that I will remember. I need to do something."

"Like what?"

"I. Don't. Know." She exhaled and murmured. "But I can't just sit here." She was thinking hard about Mercer's offer.

\---------------------

It was around midnight in the facility; everyone was asleep except for some night guards and night nurses. Veronica knew their schedule by heart; she observed and even took their pictures. She knew their habits, their quirks, and their breaks. Every hour, the nurses would check the patients in their rooms. Some patients refused to sleep and ate some contraband such as chocolates their families brought. Veronica decided that she would go with Mercer. It would be hard to sneak out especially with the cameras down the hall. But Veronica didn't want to sneak around where the cameras could see her. She would go out of the window in her room. She would climb down the pipe along the building and then walk across the garden towards the fence where Mercer would wait. There were no cameras there; Mercer managed to sneak in so many times. Veronica pretended to sleep when one of the nurses slowly opened the door of her room and checked on her. When she walked out, Veronica listened to her footsteps. When she was sure that the nurse was gone, she had one hour to haul her ass out of this place. She climbed off her bed; she already wore her jeans and her hoodie sweater.

She then grabbed a letter opener she stole from the doctor's office and went to the window. Hard case patients had bars on their windows, but Veronica lived in a more unrestricted part of the wing of the facility. The window of her room was just a glass window with wood panel sealed only by putty. Veronica used the letter opener to scrape the putty off the window. It took her around half an hour to scrape the putty, and as she tried to remove the glass, she accidentally pushed the glass window. Veronica watched in horror as the glass fell down the second floor and on top of the bushes. She looked down; the glass window was still intact. She sighed in relief. Using her bed sheet, she tied it to a foot of the table and threw it outside. Carefully, she climbed down. Luckily, she was petite and light because she heard the sheet rip and hurriedly climbed down.

As she landed safely next to the bushes where the glass window landed, she only muttered, "I'm sorry, daddy."

Veronica looked around the perimeter. It was a really nice facility – one would never guess that the villa mansion was actually a hospital. Security was minimal here, unlike other sanatoriums. But after what happened tonight, she guessed that they would double up the security. She walked briskly towards the fence near the gazebo, carefully climbed the fence, and arrived near the corner of the parking lot. She whistled and waited.

Mercer appeared from the shadow, and it made Veronica uncomfortable. He smiled at her and hugged her tight. "You're here."

She pushed him away and took a step back. "I just want to know what happened to me. And if this means I have to go to this cabin, I will do it."

"Did you… tell anyone about this?"

"Yes." Veronica stared at Mercer, who visibly paled all of a sudden. "I told Dr. Rosenberg about this." She lied. "So don't try anything stupid."

Mercer looked around worriedly, "W-what did he say?"

"He said you shouldn't tell me anything..." Veronica said shortly.

Mercer pondered a little. If Veronica told her doctor, there was no way that they would still be talking in the middle of the night like this. Sheriff Mars would have already arrested his ass by now.

Veronica was bluffing.

Mercer would play along too – after all, he liked to play games. And he also liked a challenge. Veronica was his challenge.

Mercer nodded. "I won't lie to you, Veronica. I promise."

They both climbed into his car – a dark SUV - Veronica couldn't read the license plate because it was covered with mud. When they drove away, she looked outside the window and saw the mansion. She felt a pang in her heart – that place had been a home for her for a while, but just recently she discovered that part of her life was missing. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

\--------------

**Mars Residence**

Keith received the phone call from Thalassa mental institute around 3 AM.

He was asleep and groggily answered his cell phone. At first, he couldn't comprehend what the other person said, but he heard something about 'Your daughter', 'Veronica' and 'Missing' and he immediately sat upright and almost fell off his bed.

This was the stuff of nightmares.

Your amnesiac daughter who almost killed herself because she was so depressed had just escaped from the mental hospital and was missing.

Alicia called Wallace, Wallace called Dick, Dick called Mac, Mac called Weevil, and Weevil called his friends to spread the news. They needed to find her.

Keith arrived at Thalassa feeling his heart was in his throat. His daughter was missing again… something a parent would never want to experience …. and yet, it had happened again. Keith wanted to cry – these things shouldn't happen to them. But they always happened…

When Valentina Sorokin killed herself, and he went there to investigate, he saw how devastated his daughter was. It was Lilly Kane all over again. He wondered whether that was the reason she escaped, because she couldn't handle her death?

He and his deputies were interviewing the guards, the nurses, the orderlies, the doctors, and nobody had seen anything. He investigated Veronica's room, and felt a sense of pride and fear that his daughter regained her knack of jumping into dangerous situations. He saw the glass window on the ground and saw the bed sheet. She wasn't kidnapped, but she wouldn't get too far if she ran away by herself. It was later when he viewed the recording from the security camera that he learned Veronica met someone at the parking lot and drove away in the middle of the night.

Veronica met a stranger, and this stranger was now with Veronica.

Keith thoroughly interrogated the staff, until he found one of the orderlies named Marty who acted suspicious. Marty had been working for a short time, and without preamble, Keith managed to scare the shit out of him. Marty told Keith about a man who was interested in Veronica and paid him1000 Dollars to sneak onto the grounds. Marty didn't know his name, but he was handsome and rich. When Keith asked Marty to describe the man who had been sneaking into the facility to the sketch artist, he obliged.

The hair of Keith's neck stood up when he saw the rough sketch.

It was Mercer.

\--------------------

**Sorokin Mansion**

Gorya watched the morning news and saw Veronica was missing. Moreover, there was a picture of Mercer Hayes being featured as a kidnapper.

He immediately called Boris.

\----------------

**Hayes Residence**

Judge Francesco Hayes opened the door and found Keith Mars with his deputies standing in front of his porch. The Sheriff didn't waste any time; he shoved a warrant onto the judge's chest, forced himself into the house, and ordered a search for anything that could help them find Veronica. Mrs. Hayes was crying in the kitchen while she watched the police ransack their house. Frank Hayes didn't bother to keep her calm; he was arguing with Keith Mars and threatening his job. Keith never backed down from a threat. He pushed the judge and forced himself to sit down. He then said him in a low voice. "I'd rather lose my job than lose my daughter again in the hands of your son. If he touches her again, I will kill him. Do you understand me, JUDGE?"

"Your daughter must be stupid to even go with my son again! I think she just begged to get raped again!"

Keith punched Frank hard. "My daughter is not in her right mind right now. She'll believe anything that weasel told her. I WANT HER BACK, Hayes! I want my strong, brave daughter back!" He punched him several times until Leo and the other deputies pulled him off the judge.

"KEITH!"

Frank Hayes was bloody and angry and he screamed, "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Keith punched him for the last time.

Deputy Sacks found pictures of Veronica hidden in Mercer's closet – hundreds of them. It was some sort of shrine for her. Mrs. Hayes cried and fainted when she saw her son's room. Mercer didn't wear an ankle monitor because Frank managed to make a deal so his son didn't wear it. Keith tried to find his car, but he didn't use it, so no GPS that could show his whereabouts.

There was only one place that Mercer could take her: The cabin.

\------------------

**Cabin In The Middle of Nowhere**

Sheriff Keith Mars, the SWAT Team, and the state police state surrounded the cabin. Keith gave the signal so they could approach the cabin silently. They would take this situation as a hostage situation. A few years ago, a gunfight happened here, led by Sheriff Lamb. Keith didn't want that to happen again, so they needed to have an element of surprise.

The SWAT team was already in their places and aimed their sniper rifles at the cabin. The state police and the Sheriff's Deputies were already in their positions. The SWAT team leader talked to Keith with his walkie-talkie, "Sheriff – we're ready. There's no life sign anywhere on the thermostat camera. What should we do? Should we wait for the Feds?"

"Wait for my signal." Keith paused. "On three." Keith gestured with his fingers, and counted to three. The SWAT team, who carried a large battering ram, swung the enforcer to breach the cabin door. The door broke opened, and the SWAT team charged inside with their weapons and flashlights. The cabin was dark and the windows were boarded. Members of the team searched every room and closet and even the outside perimeter.

Keith walked in expecting his daughter to be found when the SWAT team leader approached him and said the dreaded words, "They're not here. The cabin is empty."

Keith saw the cabin was dusty and full of spider webs – it seemed nobody had lived in this place for years. He felt so weak all of a sudden. His daughter was missing with that monster, and this nightmare continued…

\-----------------

_Veronica was walking alone in the woods. There were voices – whispers in the dark. She was not afraid and yet at the same time, she was. The whispers were getting louder. She could hear it now; someone was saying her name over and over again._

_Veronica… Veronica…_

_It was dark time in the woods, and she could see a full moon. She could hear the trees moving because of the wind. She could hear owls hooting._

_She heard a twig snap, and she looked towards the sound._

_Lilly was there. She looked at her sadly._

_"Don't go, Veronica… Don't go."_

_Veronica replied to her. "I need to know what happened to me."_

_"You know that he cannot be trusted."_

_"He said that he's going to help me…"_

_"No, Veronica… No." Lilly walked towards her. She gave Veronica a sad smile. "I can't follow you anymore if you go down the rabbit hole."_

_Rabbit hole… Don used to say those things…_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm saying… if you don't turn around and go home, I can't see you anymore."_

_"Lilly… I need to know this."_

_"I love you, Veronica. But this is goodbye… you know what happens next."_

_"What happens next…?"_

_"Everything changes."_

_Veronica watched as Lilly walked back into the woods. She wanted to stop her, but she couldn't. "Lilly… please don't leave me."_

\------------------

"Veronica?"

Veronica snapped her eyes open and realized that she was in the car with Mercer. "Where are we?"

"We're here. This is my cabin." Mercer said.

\-------------------

**The Middle of Nowhere II**

They had been driving all night, only stopping for gas and bathroom breaks. When they finally arrived at their destination, it was already morning. They were definitely not in Neptune – all Veronica could see were hills and a lake. They didn't talk much in the car. Veronica didn't ask much about anything. She seemed… sad during their trip; Mercer noticed. Usually she would ask about anything, talking about everything. But she was silent most of the time. She didn't even bother to turn on the radio to listen for the news. Mercer knew that everyone was looking for them; he was afraid that she would do something, like fighting, and he had drugged her. She didn't do any of those things. She only sat in the car, watched the view, and fell asleep. When she woke up, her stare seemed empty.

"We're here." Mercer stopped the car in front of a log cabin near a lake. Veronica saw the cabin and the lake behind it. The view was breathtaking.

"We used to go here?" Veronica asked Mercer.

"Yep. We would go swimming and make bonfires." Mercer turned off the ignition and looked at her. "I really want you to remember things, Veronica. I want everything to get back to normal." Veronica was going to say something. "If you're going to call your dad and let him know that you're alright, be my guest. But I think it's better that we're doing this alone first, so you won't get distracted."

Veronica looked at him with an unreadable look. They didn't say anything for a while, and finally Veronica said, "I need to go to the bathroom."

They both climbed out of the car and approached the cabin. It was a nice small house made of bricks and wood. A path made of stones and some cute flower pots ran off from house. Mercer unlocked the door and walked in. Veronica could see that the cabin had a fireplace, a comfortable sofa right in front of the fireplace, a large rug made of fur with scattered pillows, a kitchen, a table, a working refrigerator, and a large bed. On the ceiling was a fan. Mercer pointed to the bathroom and Veronica gave him a small smile.

"I'll make us something. I'm hungry, we haven't had breakfast yet." Mercer called out. Veronica didn't answer from the bathroom. Mercer then went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. He had already stuffed the fridge with food. For the past couple of weeks, he had been driving back and forth between Neptune and this place. He was using a regular car without GPS so people wouldn't be able to trace him. He bought a new disposable cell phone so nobody could trace it. He didn't have any radio, computer, land line, or television. This place was in the middle of nowhere. The closest town was probably an hour drive.

After he got out of prison, Mercer bought this cabin off the black market. It was funny how much stuff he could find on the black market –house, car, cell phone, you name it. Mercer also purchased many sex toys from the black market. He really didn't want to order them online because he was on parole. His old cabin was abandoned and he needed a new place to be his love nest. He brought a few girls here, to test the place. But he got bored easily because most of the girls hated the place – there was no entertainment whatsoever. He already checked the place, and it was really quiet. Some of the girls screamed loudly while they were having sex and nobody came over. He bought the place under a fake name- Smith. It was hard to trace – he'd learned his lesson.

So far so good – Veronica seemed quiet during the journey as if she was thinking hard.

No matter. This was his last chance to be with her again. And if – no, when - the Sheriff and the rest of the law enforcement arrested him, he had nothing to lose. Mercer looked at the bathroom door. They would have to walk over his dead body if they ever caught him….and he would bring her too.

It would be like Romeo and Juliet.

\-----------------

Veronica took a very long time in the bathroom. Mercer knocked on the door quietly and asked, "Veronica…? Are you okay in there?"

There was a pause, and she answered. "Yes."

"Well, I prepared some breakfast. You haven't eaten anything, right? After breakfast we can have a walk near the lake."

Another pause and then an answer, "Okay."

Mercer nodded slowly. He didn't understand her – she was awfully quiet during the trip. He was worried that she had second thoughts about this, and it would be hard for him to pull off the charade that they were lovers once.

Mercer ate his breakfast alone, watched the bathroom door, waited for her to emerge.

\-----------------

Mercer knocked on the bathroom door again. "Veronica? Are you okay? Your food is getting cold." There was no answer, and he jiggled the door handle. The door was a bit old, so Mercer managed to push it open, and he walked in to find Veronica asleep on the toilet seat.

Mercer walked in and picked her up. He walked into the room and gently placed her on the bed. He managed to touch her breast while he stood up. He watched her sleep with mixed feelings; he wanted to do this right – he wanted to bury his cock inside her, like he did years ago, and feel powerful again. But this… quiet Veronica…. wasn't the one he was looking for. He wanted a fight. He wanted a feisty and screaming Veronica. He wanted a challenge.

Seeing her sleep like this – this was too easy.

He dipped his head down and licked her cheek. Veronica only muttered a bit and moved away from him, sighed, and then continued her sleep.

Mercer pondered whether he should hit and slap her a little bit, so she would fight him. But the long drive and breakfast made him a bit sleepy and too tired to do anything. He yawned, started to unbuckle his belt, and then took off his watch and shoes. He took her shoes off her feet, climbed onto bed, and snuggled behind her, where he fell asleep immediately.

\------------------

Road to the Middle of Nowhere II

"For a smart girl, this is a very stupid thing to do."

Boris looked sideways from his passenger seat towards the driver seat. His boss, Gorya was driving. Boris was holding a tracking device, a huge army-like laptop, and a monitor with a blinking red dot. He even had a road map and some papers scattered around. He looked behind and a car was following them – it was the other bodyguards. Gorya's loyal guards.

"Don't say that." Gorya muttered. "I knew this would happen."

"Yeah, how's that possible anyway? She doesn't know you very well, and you only talked on the phone." Boris pointed the road ahead. "Turn right after exit sign."

Gorya was wearing dark sunglasses, so Boris couldn't see his eyes. But he knew that Gorya was very determined. He wanted to drive the car himself so he could focus, and leave the navigation work to Boris.

"I knew her work before she lost her memory – she was a private investigator, a legit one. She was only what, nineteen at the time? Super intelligent, a really hot head, and plain hot. Not to mention holding a grudge. She came up to me, asking for a gun. Probably to kill that Mercer guy."

"The guy who raped her and held her for hostage?" Boris asked.

"Yes. Few days before his sentence, she asked for a gun, and I gave it to her. For some reason she didn't do anything. I think she threw away the gun."

"You just gave the gun? Just like that? Are you crazy!?" Boris exclaimed. "What if she did kill the guy and the cops traced the gun back to you?"

"I knew what I was doing, Boris. She needed vengeance. She deserved it."

"I don't care what she needed; you messed around with something that was not your business!"

Gorya didn't say anything, just quietly drove. But Boris could see his jaws moving as he tried to hold his temper. After a while not saying anything, Gorya said, "You know my stance about this kind of particular problem. I hate rapists."

"What happened to Valentina…"

"This is where I say to you … stop talking Boris, before you regret anything," Gorya said quietly. Boris stopped talking then. Gorya might be his friend, but he was still his boss; Boris was Gorya's enforcer slash bodyguard. "Anyway, for the past few weeks before she went missing this morning, I've been talking to her on the phone. She seemed to gain some of her memory, but she didn't realize it. And I knew right then and there that there was a possibility that she would run away. Because she talked about how much she hated that place. And she mentioned how much she wanted to run away and never look back." Gorya exhaled and grabbed the steering wheel harder. "She talked exactly like Valentina."

"What do you mean?"

"This was way before you started working with us. Valentina was still a teenager when she ran away from a psychiatric facility. She did it several times before she was transferred to Thalassa." He shrugged. "I knew that Veronica might do the same thing, so I put a tracking device on her watch."

Boris looked at the GPS where they were going. It seemed Veronica was driving all night to this place that they were heading. "How the hell did you bug her watch?"

"I visited the place…." Gorya said and remembered what happened.

**Thalassa, flashback**

Gorya walked into the garden. He finished his business with Dr. Rosenberg, and now he looked for Veronica. He knew that she was usually in the garden so he went there. He didn't want to scare her off after he showed her a display of affection this afternoon.

Stupid, stupid Gory! Why did you do that you, you asshole? You're her friend, and now she's scared because you can't keep your hands off of her!

But he couldn't help it. Her damn hair was in the way of her beautiful face and his hand automatically brushed it off. His fingertips burned when they touched her skin. And he liked it. He liked it very much, until he saw confusion and fear in her eyes. He needed to straightened things up with Veronica. No matter what, he needed to convince her that he was her friend. And he meant it. He really liked her and if his affection was more romantic than hers, he was still her friend.

And as her friend, he knew that Veronica would somehow do something drastic to investigate. He didn't know her personally, but in their conversations over the phone, she opened up to him about stuff… he felt connected to her. For an amnesiac patient, she was pretty clear, strong, and really witty. How many times did she make him laugh over the phone? So, he brought a tracking device with him, just in case she did something that she might regret.

Valentina lost her life because he didn't keep tabs on her. Call it over-protectiveness, but it was within reason. Her own family abandoned her. But not Gorya – he cared a lot for Valentina. And now, he really cared a lot about Veronica. Veronica was not Valentina – she was so much more. She was… something else. And he would protect her no matter what… even when she regained her memory and probably would never want to see him again. In the meantime, he would protect her as best as he could.

Gorya found her sitting under a tree, reading a book. Veronica looked up and saw him; her eyes immediately widened. She smiled awkwardly but she couldn't look at him in the eyes, and she was blushing. She looked adorable and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, how – how was the meeting with Dr. Rosenberg?" She closed the book and pulled it close to her chest.

Gorya smiled and nodded. He put his hands in his pockets. "It went well. We talked about a lot of things, especially about Valentina." He looked around the area. It was a sunny day with a breeze of wind. Gorya could imagine Valentina spent her time here just being happy. "I miss her."

Veronica looked at him with pity. Gorya was wearing a button down shirt and jeans with an expensive watch and carrying a cell phone. "Will you sit next to me?" She asked quietly. Gorya looked at her, surprised, but nodded. He sat next to her under the tree. Their shoulders touched, but they didn't mind. For a while, they just sat there, enjoying the weather.

"I'm an asshole." He blurted. Veronica looked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry."

"W – What do you mean?"

"Look, Veronica… I'm your friend. And I care about you a lot. And… maybe I like you… more than friends." Gorya looked down. Veronica couldn't say anything; she just stared at him. "And if I somehow make you uncomfortable… I won't… I won't bother you anymore."

Veronica sighed and actually scooted closer to him. Gorya could smell her coconut scented hair. "You're not bothering me…" Her body felt warm, and he didn't want to move, even to hug her sideways. "Thank you for all the talks…"

"You're welcome…" He inhaled her scent.

"I used to talk with Valentina a lot… I miss her so much." Her lips quivered. "And I just found out that my best friend Lilly actually died a decade ago when we were in high school. A decade ago…" She buried her face into his upper arm and sniffled. "She died a long time ago, and I don't remember about it." She fiddled with her necklace around her neck. "I want to remember, Gory. I want to remember everything. I don't care if it hurts."

"You will remember, Veronica…" He finally wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She cried silently into his chest. "I know you will."

_Will you still want to talk to me afterwards?_

They let go after a while, and they looked at each other. They were so close and Gorya could hear his own heartbeat and Veronica could feel all the blood came rushing to her ears. They were only a few inches apart; he looked down at her lips and wanted to kiss her. But he felt this was not right. As much he wanted to kiss her, he wanted her to like him back first. Not because she was confused like this. It was weird to behave like this. Gorya knew that he was an asshole – he treated women poorly. He was the mob. He hurt people on a daily basis. Just yesterday, he punched a guy for looking at him funny. He fucked around and never looked back at whom he hurt.

But Veronica...

So he closed his eyes, and touched his forehead onto hers. She closed her eyes too as their foreheads touched. They didn't say anything, only breathed slowly and their noses touched. They didn't kiss, even when they wanted to.

Gorya let her go, reluctantly, as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a watch, and he put it on her wrist. Veronica looked at him, confused. "What's this?"

"I want you to do something for me, Veronica." He said quietly. "I can't explain to you, but I know in my heart that someday you will do something that you might regret."

"What…?"

"Don't ask me how I know, but I just…" He exhaled. "Promise me that you will wear this all the time. Never take it off. If you're going to do something, remember this…" He held her shoulder. "Look at this watch, and remember that you want to get cured and remember your life. If you think you're going to do something you might regret…." He pointed to a button on the watch. "Press this. You hear me?"

"And it will do what?"

He looked at her. "It will do nothing. But it will remind you that you don't need to do something drastic. This button reminds you that you have people who care about you, like your family. And me." Veronica had tears in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. "I wish Valentina had this watch, so she could press it and…" He swallowed and tried to compose himself.

Veronica looked at him. "You're afraid that I might kill myself?" Gorya didn't answer but he brushed strands of hair from her face. This time, she didn't mind. "I won't do anything, Gory…" She said quietly. "I won't."

"Promise me." Gorya demanded quietly. She didn't answer, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Gorya closed his eyes and hugged her back tightly.

"I promise."

When Gorya bid her goodbye, he kissed her forehead and then left. He didn't look back, because he didn't want to see her crying.

Two days later, she went missing from the facility.

And few hours after he called Boris to look for her, the tracking device was on. Veronica must've pressed the button on the watch.

**Road to the Middle of Nowhere II**

"How long until we get there?" Gorya asked Boris.

Boris looked at his watch. "Probably few hours. We're outside the state now." Gorya nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "Let me ask you something… her father is the sheriff, right?"

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't tell him about this tracking device?"

Gorya pursed his lips. "I really don't want to involve the sheriff department when I'm finished with the guy."

"Gory…"

"You'd think her father would thank me that I basically bugged his daughter?"

"Well, if it can save his daughter's life, YEAH!"

Gorya shook his head violently. "Seriously, Boris. He'll thank me first, and then shoot me. And then papa will kill me. Let's just… keep this between us. I'll think about stuff later. Let's get her first."

Boris exhaled and muttered in Russian. Gorya caught his mutter, but decided not to say anything because his mind was preoccupied with Veronica.

\--------------

**Cabin In The Middle of Nowhere II**

Veronica opened her eyes and saw a fan on the wooden ceiling spinning quietly. She realized where she was as the noon sun shone brightly from the windows into her eyes. She sat up slowly and looked down at Mercer's hand on her stomach. He was sleeping next to her and snored quietly. She stared at him for a while, removed his hand from her and then she climbed down from the bed.

She approached a window and saw the beautiful lake and mountain vista outside.

For a moment, she was lost in her own thoughts.

She looked at her watch that Gorya gave to her. She had pressed the button while she was in the bathroom. She was contemplating something…. and then she decided to press the button.

She cried in the bathroom.

It was something she saw in the bathroom's mirror.

She remembered everything.

She saw bruises on her face for a flash of a second, and it brought back a tidal wave of memory. Slides after slides came back into her brain until finally she remembered everything. It was ironic that it only took a glimpse of the bathroom mirror in a cabin that made her remember everything.

It was overwhelming and she cried without a sound. She wanted to throw up, but she couldn't because she hadn't eaten anything yet although she felt bile in her throat. It was very traumatizing; she fainted.

She had a dream.

_Lilly was smiling sadly at her. She said, "This is where I leave. I won't be seeing you anymore."_

_"Don't leave me, Lilly… Please." She begged to her dead best friend._

_"Veronica Mars… you're going to do something you'll regret. And I can't stop you. I mean, I'm dead." Lilly shrugged. "I wish things would go differently."_

_"Tell me what to do…"_

_"It's always your choice, Veronica… You can go down the rabbit hole… but you can never get out." Lilly kissed her forehead._

_"He hurt me. He ruined everything." Veronica rasped._

_Lilly didn't answer, she smiled sadly and then she vanished._

_Forever._

Veronica knew in her heart that she would never see Lilly again. And part of her seemed to die. Or maybe she had been dead for a while now ever since Mercer took away her soul and dignity, and then stripped away every little piece of her.

When she woke up and remembered everything, it was the worst feeling she ever had.

_Be careful what you wish for. You wanted to remember everything. And now you can. What are you going to do, Veronica?_

She remembered Don – how he died and left a massive hole in her heart that triggered losing her memory. Don wasn't the reason; he was the catalyst after everything she had been through. She lost everyone she loved dearly –Lilly, Logan, Duncan, Meg, her mother, Don….

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Veronica. You are not a victim anymore._

She looked at the sleeping form on the bed. She remembered the yelling, the hitting, the fucking, the rapes, the ropes, the sex toys, the humiliation, the near death experience… Veronica remembered how Mercer used to take her to the lake behind the old cabin and dunk her head into the water, and sometimes hold her head in the water longer than necessary. He took pleasure seeing her suffer. He enjoyed hearing her cry and beg. When she lost consciousness, he would rape her and then… who knows what he did to her.

Veronica walked towards the bed and watched Mercer who slept peacefully.

She watched the features of the monster that made her life a living hell. He didn't look like a monster – he was handsome, normal, someone's son, a judge's son…. But the devil was a fallen angel… The line between monster, animal, and human being was a blur. The line between justice and vengeance was also a blur.

When Veronica agreed to come with Mercer, she was desperate to find out about her life. She wanted to know what she was missing. She wanted to know why her father, her friends, her family were lying to her… Veronica regretted the whole thing. She should've stayed in the dark.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled Mercer.

Mercer woke up when he felt a weight on him and saw Veronica on top of him. He immediately smiled. "Hey… what are you doing?"

Veronica smiled. "I think I remember some stuff here. I remember that we used to… you know."

Mercer grinned and sat up, holding her. "What do you remember?"

"Not much… But it seems that we were… close." She said. Mercer touched her cheek and kissed her lips. Veronica closed her eyes. She wanted to gag.

"Is that so?" Mercer murmured. "I'm glad you think that, because this would be easy."

"What do you mean?"

Mercer looked at her and rubbed her upper arms. "Nothing. Have you eaten?"

"We've been on the road for several hours, and then we went to sleep. So no. I am starving."

They went to the kitchen and Veronica started to check the refrigerator. She didn't want to eat the sandwich Mercer made. She put some vegetables on a cutting board and started to rummage the kitchen drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Mercer.

"Kitchen knife." She answered shortly. Mercer walked behind her, kissed her head, and then pulled a drawer and took a plastic knife. Veronica frowned to see the plastic knife. "What's this?"

"Kitchen knife," Mercer shrugged.

"This is a plastic knife."

"Yeah, but it's awesome. It can cut veggies and meat, but it won't cut you or anything. Even kids can use it." Mercer showed her by slicing his arm several times with the plastic knife, and nothing happened. "Safety first." Veronica smiled and took the knife, and started to cut some vegetables. Mercer watched her and then spoke quietly. "I love you."

Veronica stopped cutting and turned around. Mercer stared at her with emotions flashed on his face. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you." Mercer nodded. "I think you and I should be together."

Veronica felt anger surface in her chest but she composed herself. "You're crazy."

"I'm not. Please don't call me crazy." He said quietly. "Many people call me that. But I'm not."

Mercer could see that there was a fire in her eyes – and it confirmed his suspicion that she remembered. He didn't know why she didn't say anything, but whatever her reason was, he didn't care. She exhaled loudly and put the plastic knife on the kitchen counter. "What do you expect me to say to you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just want to point out the obvious thing. I love you. And I'm not crazy." He pulled out his cell phone and gave it to Veronica. "I think you should call your dad and tell him that you're alright."

"You want me to call my dad."

"Of course. We don't want him to worry, right?" He stared at Veronica. Veronica looked at the cell phone and took it. She pressed the numbers, but she saw that there was no signal. She looked at Mercer with hatred. "Oops. It seems there's no signal in the area."

"You son of a bitch."

"There she is…" Mercer smirked. "I knew it." He walked towards the door and locked it. He turned around and Veronica gritted her teeth. "How long?" He referred to her memory.

"When we arrived here. When I was in the bathroom."

Mercer nodded and walked towards a closet and opened it. He took out a rope and furry handcuffs. "You were planning to stab me with that knife? You think I'm so stupid I would have a real knife and even a pan so you can hit me?"

"Did you know that I almost killed you a few years ago?" Veronica asked in a cold tone.

That gave him pause. He frowned and looked at her. "No, I did not know that."

"Outside the courthouse when you were sentenced." She pointed a finger gun towards him. "I could've shot you right then and there. But I didn't. "She glared at him. "Five years, Mercer. Five fucking years for kidnapping and rapes! You raped those girls, including Parker! And then you kidnapped me, helped by Moe. And then you managed to do those horrible things to me." Her voice was full of emotion. "FIVE YEARS and they let you off the hook!"

"I KNOW! Isn't it great if you have a judge as a father!?" Mercer exclaimed. "I mean, I can't go to the clubs anymore and I have to get a job – square job nonetheless. I mean, REALLY!" He laughed and twirled the handcuffs with his finger. "Life is DULL, Veronica. Well, it was until I met you. My God, blondie… you really set my cock on fire." Veronica grabbed the plastic knife and pointed it at him. Mercer laughed and shook his head. "That's a compliment, baby. You should be glad."

"I'd rather eat shit."

"That can be arranged." Mercer shook his head. "I can't believe you actually believed me when you were amnesiac. Were you this naïve when you were younger? If we were in the same high school, I would probably date you easily. You must have been the most gullible girl in high school."

"I'm not in high school anymore."

"Damn right. Remember those boring stories you told me about Lilly, Duncan, Logan, and how the four of you were the Fab-four and you were in love with Duncan?" He chuckled. "I can imagine what you were like in high school. All blonde and pink." He approached her slowly, and Veronica backed away. She still had the knife pointed at him. Mercer ignored the knife, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "I think I would be interested in your friend, Lilly Kane. She's my type – you know, a whore." Veronica held her breath when she heard him saying that. "Parker was a whore too. They were easy so it wasn't a challenge anymore …." He looked at her like a predator. "But you…" He licked his lips. "My God, you are something else."

"Stay away from me."

"Or what? You came here voluntarily." He clucked his tongue. "Rather obtuse, I might say. But you weren't in your right mind." He shrugged. "Isn't it great that those doctors were trying to bring your memory back – but you and me, we clicked instantly? And presto! Your memory is back again!" He laughed. "I should get a doctor degree or something."

Veronica breathed hard – she was still pointing the knife to him. "They will find you: the cops, the feds, my DAD… and when he does, he's going to kill you."

"I don't doubt that." Mercer had a strange look on his face. He was still twirling the cuffs and looking at Veronica with intensity in his eyes.

"Did you hear me? My dad will kill you."

"I heard you loud and clear." He stopped twirling the cuffs. "You think I'm going to hide in this place forever with you as my sex slave?" He scoffed. "That would be repetitive, right?"

Veronica widened her eyes in horror. "What are you planning to do?" She whispered.

Mercer looked out the window and saw the sun was bright and smiled. "Have I told you about my dad? And what an asshole he is?"

\--------------------

**Road to the Middle of Nowhere II**

Gorya was driving above the speed limit but not too fast just in case a police patrol appeared to pull him over. Boris was tapping his fingers on the window glass and watching the view outside the car. He could see mountains and pine trees then grimaced. He preferred beaches instead of hills. He looked at his boss and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Gorya glanced at him but didn't take his eyes off from the road. "What?"

"Why her?"

"Huh?"

"Why her? I mean…." Boris gestured with his hand. "WHY. Her?"

Gorya frowned. "I don't know."

"I know she's pretty…"

"This has nothing to do with it."

"Then what is it?"

"I just…" Gorya pursed his lips. "I care a lot about her."

"Is it because Valentina? Is it because she was her friend?"

Gorya shook his head. "I knew her before she met Valentina. We were in college together." He chuckled a bit. "You should've seen her years ago. She was… I don't know, what's the word… BADASS." He smiled with the memory. "One time she tased these bunch of guys because they were attacking her friend, Dick. This tiny blonde feisty girl just strolled over them in the cafeteria and tased each and every one of them."

"Wow."

"And then she was dating this guy, you see – this stupid hipster with floppy hair named Piss or something – and these assholes were making fun of her because there was a sex video of her being spread around…." He looked guilty all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, the Piss dude didn't want to do anything. Didn't say a word, didn't defend her – that wuss – and she went berserk. She tased them, and she broke up with the guy right then and there in the campus cafeteria." He smiled proudly. "She was arrested the next day by her own father because she was using an assault weapon but she was released afterwards when her Mexican friend threatened the guys not to press charges. Since then nobody wanted to mess around with her."

"You witnessed this?"

"Yep. That was really great." He smirked. "She looked like Helen Slater from the Legend of Billie Jean. Especially with the short hair – she had cut her hair after high school. She kicked their asses."

Boris nodded. "You fell in love with her."

Gorya's look suddenly turned dark. "I don't know… that was a long time ago. I didn't think of her again until I met her in the mental institute. I saw her talking to Valentina, and she didn't remember me at all." Boris noted that he looked sad. "And then Valentina died, and she was the only one who…" He shrugged. "I don't know why I care about her. It just is…"

"I've never seen you like this, Gory." Boris said.

"Don't worry about it, man. Just… check the monitor, are we there yet?"

Boris looked at the device. "Not long. By the way, how the hell did you get this stuff? These are… complicated. I mean, tracking device that can be tracked anywhere?"

"An ex-CIA agent gave it to me."

"What?"

"It's spy stuff – I don't even know. But he gave it to me because he owed me. He's dead now, so let's drop it. The point is we can track Veronica from Satellite anywhere on this planet." Gorya wouldn't tell Boris where he got the gadgets.

"Far out." Boris saw a dot blinking on the monitor. "We're getting closer."

\------------------

**Cabin In The Middle of Nowhere II**

Veronica couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed to Mercer, "For fuck's sake, Mercer! You are fucking insane! And I was the one in the mental institute?!" Mercer looked at her coldly. "My God, you are crazy!"

"I'm not crazy. I'm not." He said quietly again. Mercer exhaled and ran his hand over his dark hair.

"Just… stop this. Surrender yourself. Aren't you tired of all of this?" Veronica yelled. "They will find you and this time they will lock you up for good!"

"I know." He shrugged and looked down. "Don't you think I don't know that? I didn't have a plan or anything. I just… I just want to be with you." He twisted the rope he was holding, and Veronica bristled. She backed away more but Mercer didn't follow her. "This is my last hurrah. I know they're going to capture me, and they will put me in a cage and throw away the key, and I will get buttfuck by every inmate in prison." He shrugged again. "I don't care – as long I have a taste of you again."

Veronica choked a sob. "You're sick. I said it before, but you are really sick."

Mercer sighed. "I blame my dad." He pointed to his bruises. "You see this? My dad did this. I know this is not an excuse or anything. But every time he belittled me, I just wanted to rape someone. It's an automatic response, you know?" Veronica sat on the kitchen chair, still holding the plastic kitchen knife and his cell phone. Tears were rolling down her cheek and Mercer thought she looked like a painting. "Why didn't you kill me when you had a chance?"

"Someone stopped me." Veronica answered. "If I had my way, you would already be dead."

"Someone always stops you… I watched that movie your ex-boyfriend made. Echolls? What was it? Neptune Noir? Wow, that was a good movie. Based on true story, right? So that Elizabeth girl was going to shoot this kid, Kristofferson, and the hero without a name told her not to shoot. I'm guessing that Elizabeth girl is actually you, right?" He sat on the floor, watching her, while still twisting the rope. They could hear the rope making a twisting crusting sound. Veronica shivered because she remembered Mercer used to tie her up until her skin was sore with rope burns.

"Nobody is going to stop me this time Mercer…" She said.

Mercer nodded. "I guess so. But I don't think you will do it. You know why? Because you don't have the balls." He smirked. "Just admit it; you were enjoying it too. Tell me that you weren't enjoying our little game back then." He licked his lips. "You loved it when I fucked your mouth, you loved it when I fucked your ass, and you loved it when…" He didn't finish his sentence because Veronica threw him his cell phone and it hit his temple. "Argh! Bitch!" The cell phone dropped on the floor and broke into little pieces. Mercer's temple was bleeding and he grimaced. "Damn it, blondie." He touched his wound and saw the blood on his finger. He then looked at her with lust. "Now that's more like it." He advanced towards her while tightening the rope between his hands; he was about to choke her with the rope, but Veronica moved forward and stabbed him with the plastic kitchen knife, but it broke easily against his chest. Mercer laughed, immediately wrapped his arms around her neck, and put a chokehold on her. Veronica screamed and kicked around – but she was so petite, Mercer managed to pick her up and slammed her on the kitchen table.

The movement reminded her when she was manhandled by Liam Fitzpatrick when she was in River Styxx bar. Veronica didn't know why she suddenly remembered that memory…. Maybe because she remembered that Logan rescued her, before Liam managed to draw a tattoo on her face.

But Logan wasn't here right now.

That was years ago when they were in high school.

She was all alone right now.

Mercer was on top of her and he kissed her forcefully. Veronica bit his lower lip hard until it drew blood, and then she kicked him on the crotch. Mercer yelped but didn't budge as he was trying to tie her hands with the rope. Veronica reached out and scratched Mercer's face. He yelped again and let go of the rope. Veronica pushed his face away, grabbed the handcuffs, and then cuffed his hand onto the oven handle. Mercer yelled and tried to release himself, but then Veronica kicked him on his face. She broke a few of his teeth and sprained her ankle because of that, so she fell down a few feet from him.

She was crying because her ankle hurt so much, and she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

_Stupid Veronica… why did you voluntarily come with him?_

Maybe deep down inside, she wanted to come with Mercer. Not because she wanted to gain her memory back, but because she knew in her heart that she wanted to finish this. She had to kill him. But right now she didn't have the strength to do that. She needed to escape.

She was sobbing, and hiccupped, "I'm sorry daddy…"

Mercer tried to pry open the handcuffs and he cursed aloud. "Take these cuffs off, Veronica!"

"FUCK YOU!" She tried to stand up, but she was in pain. She cried again and limped towards the door. She needed to get out of this cabin – she needed to escape. She unlocked the door, and managed to open the door when she heard a click. She paused and looked behind her and saw Mercer had a key for the cuffs and released his hand. He stood up and charged towards her.

Veronica let out a high pitch scream.

\----------------

**Off-Road**

"What was that?" Gorya asked.

"What was what?"

"I thought… I thought I heard something." Gorya frowned. Boris looked out from the car window.

"Probably ravens."

"No…" Gorya drove his car to the small off-road in the woods, followed by his bodyguards' car. He knew he didn't hear anything, but he felt something. "I have a bad feeling."

\--------------------

**Cabin In The Middle of Nowhere II**

The log cabin was trashed with broken glasses and furniture; Mercer was bleeding on his face and hands. He lost a few of his teeth, but he didn't mind. He sat on one of the kitchen chairs and stared at the kitchen table. He was breathing hard – he'd just finished tying up Veronica who struggled so hard. Veronica might be small featured, but she was pretty strong. It took him almost fifteen minutes to actually tie her hands to her back and throw her on the bed. She was sobbing and crying after a while, her energy drained; her ankle hurt like hell. She was now in her bra and jeans; she buried her head into the pillow and cried.

"I gotta hand it to you, Veronica. You're the most difficult one. I admire you for that." Mercer wiped sweat and blood from his face using her sweater. "But you have to understand – I'm doing this for us. I love you, why can't you see that?" He stood up and grabbed a bottle of cold beer, opened it, and drank it like he never drank before. He slammed the empty beer bottle to the table and exhaled. "I just want you to understand it." He watched Veronica lying on the bed, crying. "Oh don't do that. Don't look at me like that. I really missed you when we were 'friends' in Thalassa. You were fun. Why can't we be like that anymore?"

"You rape people, Mercer!"

"True. I just… you know, I don't know how to interact. I mean, I know how to talk to chicks. They're pretty easy. But seriously these chicks…" Mercer lolled his head and then started to open the kitchen cabinet and pulled out several items. "The girls are usually fucking boring. Your friend, Parker? Oh wow. She kept talking about Colin Farrell, I just wanted to puke." He filled a glass with water and then dropped something into the glass of water. Veronica's eyes widened; Mercer was going to drug her again. "But then I met you. At first you were just this annoying bitch who always stuck your nose in everyone's business. But after we spent our time in that cabin… I just realized how much we're compatible." He smiled to himself. "When I was in prison, I thought about you a lot. How much I want to fuck you over and over again." He took off his shirt but not his pants and sighed. He wiped the sweat and blood from his neck and torso with her sweater.

Veronica rolled to the side and faced the ceiling. She didn't want to see his face. "Help…" She closed her eyes, and felt something hard in her back pocket. She knew what it was – she had carried it for several hours ever since she ran away from the institution. It was her letter opener. She squirmed a little and turned around to see him. "Please untie me. I will do anything you want." She sobbed. "Please, Mercer. I can't feel my hands. Please… Please…"

Mercer stared at her and then nodded. "Okay."

He approached her and sat on the bed. He pulled her legs, she whimpered, and he put both of her legs around his waist. He then pulled her up so they were in a sitting position and facing each other. Veronica could feel his hardness through their jeans, and she closed her eyes. "Please…"

"When I untie the rope, I want you to kiss me." Mercer said quietly. He held her torso so they were face to face. "Okay?" Veronica didn't answer, just nodded. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, hey… don't cry. It's okay." He inhaled her scent. "We're going to be together again, blondie…" He reached behind her body and with a difficult maneuver, he untied her. "I practiced a lot." He said gleefully. "Now, where's my kiss?" Veronica sniffled and pecked him on the lips. Mercer chuckled whole heartedly, "Silly girl." He kissed her deeply, and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Veronica wanted to gag especially since she could taste his blood. When he stopped kissing her, her lips were smeared with his blood. "Oops. Sorry about that." With his hand, he wiped her mouth forcefully. "You see blondie… I have nothing to lose. I am a wanted man. People are lining up to kill me – I mean your family wants to kill me, your friends want to kill me, and my own dad prefers that I'm dead. So I have nothing to lose." She looked at his eyes. There was loneliness and bitterness – and he was looking at her, more like begging her for something. "I know for a fact that cops and feds are gonna find us and they're gonna burst in here, guns blazing, and probably kill me on sight. I am ready for that. But before I die, I want to seek some pleasure from you. And only you - because you are special to me."

"You're planning to die…" Veronica whispered.

"Dying with you is the best feeling I would have." He smiled and kissed her.

Veronica closed her eyes, tears were rolling down her cheeks; and then she kissed him back more passionately as he returned the kiss with equal passion. She secretly let her right hand creep to her back pocket and pulled out the letter opener. She murmured between kisses. "That can be arranged."

She held the letter opener, pulled it out, raised it, and then stabbed Mercer on the neck.


	21. Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me FIVE trying and a week to upload this chapter because there were some problems regarding my internet connection, computer, laziness, and others.

_**Flashback,  
Cabin In The Middle of Nowhere II, 2013** _

"We're here." Boris announced. The sun was already set when they arrived at the area. They parked their cars near the muddy road, and they could see a dark SUV parked in front of the cabin. They turned off the ignition and the car lights and waited. "What's the plan?" Boris asked as he put away the tracker device.

Gorya shook his head, "Save Veronica. Kill the bastard."

"Good plan. Excellent plan. Amazing plan. Greatest plan of all. Why didn't I think about that? And how do we propose of doing this? If we're coming in gung-ho style, he could hurt her."

Gorya pulled out his gun and checked its magazine. "Take the others to surround the cabin. Check the windows, assume the position, and I'll come through the front door." Before Boris could protest, Gorya nodded to the cabin. "It's dark. The cabin is dark too. Maybe they're sleeping, so I need the element of surprise before he could hurt her. Okay?"

"Boss…"

"Just do it, Boris."

Gorya climbed out from the car, and closed the door slowly. Several bodyguards from the car behind followed suit. Gorya signed them to follow Boris while he walked towards the cabin. He could see from the shadows of the woods that his bodyguards were running without sounds to the cabin. Gorya looked up, saw the dark trees, and heard the sounds of leaves rustling. He counted the steps quietly; saw there were several flowerpots on the stony path. From outside, the cabin looked very nice. It was a comfortable place to spend a holiday in a place near the lake.

Gorya stood on the porch without a sound. He could see from the window that inside of the cabin was gloomy and there was no movement whatsoever. He was beginning to doubt whether Veronica was in this cabin – but the tracking device lead them here. He exhaled quietly and pulled out his gun. He didn't bother to put a silencer. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Boris approached him with his gun too.

He widened his eyes and signaled Boris to go away. Boris shook his head and gave him a look.

They stood side by side in front of the door, guns in their hand, ready to get in.

Boris was a huge man and really strong. And he was also very loyal to his boss slash friend Gorya, so he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him even when he was always impulsive. Boris kicked the door several times until it opened and charged inside. Both of them pointed their guns inside the dark cabin – they could hear the others were yelling something about the place was clear. After their eyes adjusted the dark room, they could see that the cabin was trashed.

They could see broken glasses and some of the furniture overturned. The only 'normal' thing in the room was the ceiling fan spinning quietly.

Boris saw a body near the fireplace. A pool of blood was underneath the body. Before Gorya could move, Boris put his hand on his chest to prevent him running towards the body. Gorya was going to run anyway, when other bodyguards already walked in and grabbed him. "Veronica?!"

Boris squatted and checked the body. It was a man. He was already dead, and there was a letter opener stuck on his neck. He looked up and shook his head to Gorya. "Not her."

Gorya exhaled in relief and the bodyguards let him go. He put his gun back inside his jacket and looked around, "Where is she?"

One of the bodyguards, Yegor, pointed the window in the corner of the cabin. "Over there."

They didn't see her at first, because it seemed like she was blending into the background. Then they could see her blonde hair and her silhouette in the dark; she was sitting with her back against the wall, her knees under her chin, and she was asleep. Gorya was in front of her in a second – and he was on his haunch disregarding all the bloods around them.

"Veronica…?"

He held her shoulders and tried to wake her up. She had her eyes closed and her hair was messy and sticky with blood. Her body covered with blood and bruises. She had dried tears and blood on her cheeks; her lips were chapped like she hadn't had any fluid for a day. Gorya brushed some hair from her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Logan…?" She rasped. Veronica opened her eyes, but her eyes looked hazy and it seemed like she didn't realize what happened. "Where's my dad…?"

"Veronica. It's me." Gorya whispered. He held her upper arms carefully, just in case she was hurt.

She looked at him directly, but it was obvious that her look was empty. "Don….." She whispered and tears fell down to her cheek. "Is that you?"

Gorya bit the inside of his cheek and softly said, "It's me. It's Gory." He touched her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You pressed the watch, remember? And I'm here. I'm here, Veronica."

She opened her mouth and looked at him. Really looked at him, and she choked. "Gory?" Her voice was so tiny; he almost couldn't hear her. "Gory…"

"Shhh… It's okay, you're okay. You're safe."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Gorya's heart couldn't take it. "Help me… Gory, please help me." Veronica reached for him with blood all over her. Her eyes looked empty as if she didn't realize what happened to her.

"It's okay, baby... It's okay… I am here." Gorya whispered to her as he picked her up from the bloody floor. She cried and wrapped her bloody arms around his neck. She was very light like a feather and he didn't have a problem carrying her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again while sniffling and she tightened her arms around his neck. Yegor grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her, covering her almost naked body. Gorya carried her to the door.

She made a mistake of looking back and saw Boris was squatting next to Mercer's body, and the memories rushed back to her head, and she started to shake violently. "Mercer… Mercer… Mercer…" She said his name over and over again. "I didn't mean to… He's okay, right?" Gorya didn't answer but he hurriedly carried her outside, towards his car. Veronica cried on his shoulder, "Mercer…!"

Gorya didn't understand why she was crying over a dead rapist – then realized that she was in shock. She probably killed Mercer in self-defense, and it made her shock to the core. He held her more tightly and walked hurriedly to the car while Veronica was sobbing. Yegor followed them, while Boris and few others stayed in the cabin.

Veronica felt like déjà vu; a few years back Don carried her out from a cabin in a similar situation. Why does history always repeat itself? This time it wasn't Don who carried her away from the cabin. It was Gorya, a friend of hers, who managed to find her in the middle of nowhere. And right now, she felt grateful that he was there for her. She tightened her embrace, and whispered. "Don't let go…"

Gorya looked at her, and he pressed his forehead to hers while Yegor opened the car's door. "I won't." He whispered to her. "I will never let you go."

He deposited her to the backseat of his car and covered her with a blanket. His SUV had leather seats, and right now, they were covered with blood. He may have to bleach everything or change the interior or buy a new car altogether. Gorya used his jacket as a pillow for her head, as she lay down in the backseat, shivering. "I'm cold…"

Gorya turned to Yegor, "Give me your jacket." His bodyguard obeyed and gave him his jacket. Yegor was a small man but still bigger than Veronica, so his jacket would fit her. Gorya put the jacket on her and tried to keep her warm. "We're going to the hospital and call your father, okay? Let him know that you're safe."

He was surprised when Veronica grabbed his arm and whispered in panic, "No… no… no, please… no hospital. I'm okay, I'm okay… I'm not hurt."

"Veronica, you have so many bruises… and blood. We need to go to the hospital and check whether there are…"

"NO! Please, no hospital." Her face fell and she choked a sob. "And please don't call my dad," Her tears fell again, and Gorya almost lost his emotion. "Please, Gory… Don't call him. I don't want him to know."

"Veronica, you've been gone for a day and everyone is looking for you. I think the best thing is to call your dad and you will be home soon."

Veronica cried on the verge of hysteria. She tried so hard to compose her emotions. She didn't want to be a victim anymore. If she lost it, Mercer would win. She wrapped her arms around Gorya's neck and hugged him so tight, he almost couldn't breathe. Yegor looked away awkwardly, but still maintained his stance. Gorya soothed her hair while she sobbed in his arms. "No… I can't… I can't let him know that I… Please I'm begging you… Gory… please…"

Gorya closed his eyes and breathed evenly in her hair. Veronica was holding him so tight; to tell the truth, he didn't want to let her go. "Okay… okay, baby… What do you want? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do." He kissed her head and murmured something to calm her down.

She let him go slowly. Gorya stared at her beautiful teary and bruised face and somehow he decided if she asked for a moon or his left pinky or his heart, he would give it to her right away, no questions asked.

Veronica looked at him and whispered, "Get rid of everything."

\--------------------

**Present,  
**  
The Titan Tower, 2016

Logan looked up at the tall building right in the middle of the city. He shook his head; it was like seeing a giant penis erected in the center of the town. This was supposed to be a small town; yet after a decade, it became a witness to corruption and power. _Jake Kane really had done it_ , Logan thought bitterly. The rich were getting richer.

This morning he received a call from Casey Gant, the CEO of Gant Publishing Company. He demanded a meeting with Logan at his office located in The Titan Tower. He knew Casey would not stop bothering him if he said no, so he agreed to meet today.

Logan looked up again and just wanted to hurl. He then looked around in front of the building before he entered the lobby; a giant statue of King Triton with his trident was placed on top of a fountain. Logan thought Jake Kane must have something to prove or to compensate for something. He sighed and nodded to the valet who gave him a token.

The lobby was huge. Logan approached the receptionist to check himself. "I have a meeting with Casey Gant. My name is Echolls."

The receptionist typed something on the computer and smiled. "Please take elevator number four, Mr. Echolls, and go to 13th floor. I already informed Mr. Gant's office." Logan thanked the receptionist and looked for the elevators.

As he entered the elevator, someone said hurriedly, "Hold the elevator!" Logan held the door for the person to walk in. "Thanks buddy. Ten please." Logan nodded and pressed the number 10, glanced to the name of the floor he just pushed: "VUTOZA KAVIAR."

 _Caviar, hmm…_ Logan thought. He knew the brand. He didn't know that the company office was in this building. He then read the names of the companies on the elevator buttons; he recognized Gant Publishing Company, and then several high top companies – and then on the top, on the highest floor of the building:

KANE SOFTWARE

For a second his finger traced the largest button on the panel. He wanted to push it and maybe…

"You need a special card for that."

Logan's hand retracted and he looked beside him. The man was texting someone from his phone. "Pardon?"

"If you wanna go to the top floor and meet the king." He looked up and pointed at the panel. "Kane Software is restricted for public."

"I thought his company went public?"

"Technically. But that's not how the world works." He chuckled at Logan, who was slightly taller than he was. "The firms and companies in this building usually are just the front office or head office. They mostly have their own buildings. Kane Software – the real Kane Software is few blocks from here, but still in the area. I work in this building but I hardly met the man. I think he has his own elevator, or might use a helicopter to work."

Logan raised his eyebrow to the chatty man. "Is that so?"

"I know so." He grinned. "Domonick Desante." He offered his hand. "Don't tell me that you're going to apply for a job there."

Logan smiled and shook his hand. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." Domonick smiled, and Logan noticed that he looked like a weasel. "Logan Echolls."

"I know who you are. War hero slash movie director." Logan noticed there was a mock undertone from him. The elevator door was open on Domonick's floor, and he saluted Logan. "Well, in this building, everyone is Jake Kane's subjects." He walked out from the elevator. Logan didn't say anything when the door closes again.

\-----------------------

**Neptune High**

Veronica parked her car near the campus. She turned off the ignition and sighed as she looked at the building. Never in a million years would she think that she would be in this place again – she thought she left high school behind a decade ago. If she didn't want to help Darrell, she wouldn't be in this place. Neptune High was a hell pit – especially after Lilly's death. Then it became worse and worse after all that happened with Cassidy. Many students didn't live to see their graduation –or ran away from the law with their love child.

Veronica narrowed her eyes towards the entrance. Many workers were coming in and out cleaning the building. She saw someone she knew at the entrance and decided to meet him.

Principal Clemmons noticed her Porsche in the parking lot near the quad, but he didn't recognize the driver at first, not until she climbed out from the expensive car and her blonde hair was visible; he pursed his lips in preparation.

"Veronica Mars. As I live and breathe." Principal Clemmons greeted her. "It's been a while."

Veronica smiled and shook her former principal's hand. "I can't get away from this place, apparently." She then added, "It's Sorokin now, by the way."

Principal Clemmons nodded. "Ah yes, my apology Mrs. Sorokin."

"Just… Veronica would suffice." She cleared her throat.

"Veronica." He nodded. "Just like old times." He looked at her and tried not to look suspicious. "What are you doing here? I can assume this is not a trip down a memory lane?"

"I am here for unofficial business." She answered lightly. "Nice decoration, by the way." She pointed to the messy hallway where the painters and workers were painting and cleaning the school. "The color is nice. Really brings out your eyes." She shrugged, "Personally I don't really care for green, but what can you say – it's the official school color."

"May I ask what you are doing here, Veronica?" Principal Clemmons was ignoring her sarcasm. Ten years later, and she still had a sharp tongue.

"Oh, you know. I had an urge to see the place where I spent four years of my life being an outcast, being treated as a leper, and watching the kids of America become symbols of corruption and nepotism." She smirked when Principal Clemmons glared at her.

"Nice that you still have wit."

"As much that I love talking about the past, I am here to check out things… namely the infamous prank. Saw it on TV and thought, 'Hey that's my old school where I got my education and lost my scholarship. I wonder what is going on nowadays - students running amok, shooting paintballs, and paint bombing the school. Someone must hate school very much – or very artsy-fartsy.'"

"I doubt there's a future Banksy amongst the students." Principal Clemmons deadpanned.

"I doubt that whoever did this knows anything about neo-urban arts." Veronica made a retort. Both former student and principal looked at each other, until he started to sigh and she smirked widely. "I really like our decade long banter, sir. But I am here to help someone."

"Of course you are." He said softly. "How can I help you, Veronica?"

"Starting with the prank, then the cancellation of our reunion party, and finally the whole Cassidy poster thing – what can you tell me about it?"

"It all started a few weeks ago when someone changed the keys for the lockers so students couldn't open them, then the gym was TP'ed, then the sprinklers were turned on during a test…."

"Sprinklers again?"

"My guess is that they were trying to experiment first using the sprinklers." He grimaced. "The next sprinkler prank happened when I was at the gym with Ms. Madison Sinclair. You remember her?"

"I try not to."

"We were talking about the reunion event; she was the party coordinator. It was supposed to be at the gym. Next thing you know, the sprinklers were turned on, and we were green."

"Not everyone can turn on the sprinklers."

"Right; the sprinklers are set automatically when there's a fire or when someone tinkers with the setting."

"Cops already checked the sprinklers?"

"Darrell did." He looked at Veronica. "He's a smart boy. But he found nothing, except…"

"Except…?"

Principal Clemmons looked at the short blonde in front of him. She looked different and yet looked the same. There was a telltale of aging and he could see some hardness in her features. But she still looked like the short blonde teenager who found the mascot from Pan High. Her tenacity of finding clues and solving cases were well known amongst her school peers. She had a few of the teachers fired like that sleaze Mr. Rooks, that thief Mrs. Hauser, or that cult teacher…whose name escaped him at the moment. She also made several enemies amongst the students when she tried to solve Lilly Kane's murder. And she made several unusual allies such as the PCH-ers… and Logan Echolls. That was one relationship he could never understand; she and Logan Echolls were the stuff of legend - daughter of the former sheriff and the son of the actor who murdered Lilly Kane. Her determination to solve cases was legendary.

Therefore, against his better judgment, he decided to tell her.

"Have you ever heard about The Tritons?"

Veronica's eyes widened.

\---------------

**Sorokin Mansion**

Gorya got out of the bathroom after taking his second shower this morning. He didn't plan a morning quickie with his wife, but it felt good. He had his towel wrapped around his waist as he opened the cabinet to find some painkillers. His bruises were visible around his face and body; they had yellow and blue-ish marks. His cheeks were puffy and tender; he had to stop himself touching them. He looked at his hands that covered with bruises. Veronica tended his wound last night and this morning he removed the gauze. His fight with Liam was brutal; he was so lucky that he walked out from the fight with minimal bruises. He guessed because he used to fight when he was a teenager.

Street smart and book smart; those were Gorya's traits. Not to mention cold and calculated. Gorya could look someone in the eyes, and they would step away in fear.

Veronica was the only one who treated him differently – she treated him like a human being and not a monster. And to think that he almost lost her….

Veronica took a quick shower again and then left for work. Gorya took longer than she did because he didn't feel like going to the office and meeting Roman there. Besides, his body still ached. He needed to find some painkillers. He took some last night, but he thinks he needs to see a doctor. Preferably without Veronica knowing because he didn't want to worry her.

Gorya rummaged the cabinet looking for some painkillers. He saw an orange bottle that belonged to Veronica but decided to ignore it. He knew what was inside, and he didn't want to look at it. When he didn't find the painkillers, he moved to other drawers. As he searched, he found something that made him pause.

Gorya stared at the dialpak on his hand.

His wife had been taking birth control pills.

Gorya remembered that they just had a quickie this morning. He didn't wear a condom, but he knew that he would not impregnate her. The doctors already confirmed that they would have difficulties having children. At least he wanted the option open…

He felt sad that Veronica was still using birth control pills to make sure she couldn't get pregnant.

It was true that they never actually talked about having a baby, but surely, she knew that he wanted a baby. He gave her so many hints and talked about children in passing, but she always managed to change the subject. He wanted to have some sort of security that she would never leave him. Even after all these years, Gorya had nightmares that his wife would leave him….especially after what he did to her family. He couldn't afford to lose her after what they had been through. Gorya had been asking around about fertility treatments. Plenty of couples couldn't have children at first but science and medicines nowadays changed so fast, he thought they would be able to have a baby.

Gorya put the dialpak back inside the drawer and covered it with other things.

He didn't want to think about this now. Sooner or later, they would need to discuss this.

\------------------

**Sorokin Mansion (Lev Sorokin's House)**

"Wow."

Ryan's mouth was open when he walked into the huge foyer with Darrell and Dax. Dax seemed uncomfortable with his wealth as he walked beside them with his shoulders slouched and his head down. Darrell looked at him weirdly – rich people were weird. Most 09ers were usually snobbish and would proudly display their wealth. At school, every 09er had no qualms of showing off. Apparently, Dax was a bit different.

"Yeah… well, welcome." Dax waved his hand.

"Dude, you have an awesome crib." Ryan said in an over excited tone; Darrel just shook his head at him to be quiet.

"It's my dad's, not mine." Dax shrugged. "Anyway, you said that you wanna interview me or something for the school magazine?"

Darrell and Ryan looked at each other briefly and then smiled. "Can we go someplace so we can interview you?" Darrel asked as he pulled out his camera from his bag pack.

"Err, sure. My room?"

They walked past a fireplace when a huge painting of a blonde woman above the mantle caught their eyes. "Whoa…. She's beautiful." Ryan made a comment.

Dax smiled and said, "My late sister, Valentina."

"Oh, sorry man."

"That's okay, you didn't know. I didn't know her well either. She died a few years back."

"How did she die?"

"She hung herself."

Ryan shut his mouth immediately and stood there awkwardly but Dax didn't seem to realize the awkwardness. Darrell shook his head again and looked at Ryan in disbelief. Ryan shrugged sheepishly as they climbed to the second floor to Dax's room.

\--------------------

**Sheriff Department**

Keith walked into the office with Backup, who immediately jumped onto a seat in the corner. Backup put his head down and closed his eyes – the morning exercise made him tired, especially after he met his favorite human, the man who used to come over to the old apartment and fed him bacon, even when his mistress always forbid him. Backup remembered one night that he carried the mistress home and they were sitting on the couch years ago...

**_Flashback,  
Mars Apartment, 2006_ **

Veronica was sleeping on Logan's lap for a while and then he put her in her bedroom. His favorite human then slept on the couch, holding the red pillow that Backup occasionally chewed. He slept uncomfortably because he had long legs. Backup even jumped onto the couch and snuggled next to him. It was in the middle of the night when his master Keith Mars got back and saw them snuggled.

Keith paused, and Backup welcomed him by wagging his tail.

He even asked, "Traitor. You didn't attack him?" Backup knew that his master didn't like his favorite human, so he only tilted his head. Keith shook his head. "You know I can't resist the head tilting." He then went to check up on his daughter before he went to his own room to sleep.

In the morning when Backup's favorite human cooked breakfast, there was a commotion and with crying and hugging. His favorite human then walked out from the apartment, and Backup never saw him again, until this morning.

**Present,  
Sheriff Department, 2016**

Backup was snoring on the couch and Keith looked at him annoyed but didn't say anything as he was signing some papers on his desk. Leo knocked on the doorframe and was about to say something when he caught Backup snoring.

"You brought the old boy?"

"I have to; Alicia is baby-sitting Theodore at Wallace's house. I'm stuck with this drool bag."

"What are you going to do with the tool bag in the drunk tank?"

Keith groaned. "Damn, I forgot about Liam Fitzpatrick. Did he ask for an attorney?"

"No. He knows we got nothing except that he spit on Deputy Jamal."

"How's Jamal?"

"He's fine." Leo shrugged. "You know, I can always go to that Paintball Game near the boardwalk and look for some information."

"Leo…"

"Come on. Kids go there and maybe we can find some of those who shot you."

Keith pursed his mouth sideways and exhaled loudly. "Okay, fine." Leo shook his fist happily. "But remember; you're for an official reason."

"Pshaw, of course." Leo almost giddy because he was able to do some investigating and playing at the same time. "I'll win that stuffed bear you always wanted, Sheriff!" He pointed to Keith and winked.

"Get out from here!"

Leo laughed and walked out from the room. Keith shook his head and signed some papers when Leo popped his head back on. "The dog needs to lose some weight. He's fat."

"He's not fat!" Keith threw a pencil at him but Leo already closed the door. Keith looked at Backup who woke up and stared at him. "You're not fat. You're just… big bone. Blame my wife for spoiling you." Backup yawned. "Although you really need to cut out the bacon." Backup lifted his head and growled. "Ugh, you need more exercise. Come on, boy."

\--------------------

**Orion Suite**

Mac opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel like going to the office today. She was feeling horrible – her phone wouldn't stop ringing, she had to turn it off.

Ten calls from her parents – nine she ignored, until she answered and they bombarded her with many questions about Logan Echolls. Her mom was asking whether it was true that she and Logan were together, and she had to convince both of them that it wasn't true. It was no use because Natalie insisted that she should come to family dinner – with Logan. Mac almost screamed when she said that she didn't have any romantic relationship with Logan.

Other calls were from Oliver, some reporters, and possibly Mark Zuckerberg who left her many messages and asked her whether she was dating Logan Echolls. She didn't return their calls.

Mac saw gossip channels on TV yesterday. They aired a video of her and Logan holding hands in front of her building as they tried to avoid the paparazzi. Her twitter and Neptune Connection feeds filled with almost three thousand messages and tweets. She received hundreds of text messages and emails asking her about her relationship with Logan Echolls.

Logan. Fucking. Echolls.

Mac sat on her bed and turned on her TV. Big mistake. The headline from the local news channel was screaming "AARON ECHOLLS' SON IS DATING INTERNET MOGUL CINDY MACKENZIE: DO WE HEAR WEDDING BELLS?'

"What the fuck? FUCKING REALLY?!" Mac threw the remote control to the floor and pulled the blanket on top of her head. When the bell door started ringing, she groaned hard. She already told the concierge and security door not to allowed strangers to her apartment. The only people who could come in were Dick Casablancas, her parents, and well, Logan. Dick had a key so he could barge in – but maybe he was ringing the doorbell to be polite.

Mac stood up and walked lazily towards her living room. She was wearing a short kimono and her hair was a mess. She had bunny slippers on and hoped that Dick would bring her a strong Irish coffee or something…. maybe some bagels. Dick was always dependable – at least whenever he wanted to be.

She opened the door and froze to see the person who stood on her doorstep.

A tall man stood there carried a box of donuts. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey…" Mac slammed the door closed, but before the door actually closed, he caught it with his foot. "Cindy…"

"Get out." She walked back to her living room and picked up her landline. "Before anyone sees you. Do you want me to call the security? How the hell did you get in?"

He sighed and closed the door, walked to the kitchen and put the box on the kitchen counter. He knew his way around, and Mac didn't like that one bit. "I'm here because I'm worried." He said quietly. "I saw the news."

"As you can see – I am spectacular. Now, go."

He walked towards Mac, and she bristled. She didn't have feelings for him… it was just a fling between them. Occasionally they would hook up but never actually became serious. Mac liked it that way. It was wrong, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She was an adult, and she didn't hurt anyone. They were two consenting adults doing what adults do when they were feeling lonely. Nevertheless, it seemed he wanted more. "Cindy, tell me it's not true that you're with Echolls."

Mac looked up to him. She raised her eyebrow apprehensively. She never liked him but…. Sometimes you'd do crazy things when you were feeling lonely. Mac was never a popular girl back then, and she was not feeling popular or desirable now. She dated many men after college – most of them carried the same traits like… Cassidy. Quiet, nerdy, held many secrets….

She dated Max on and off during college. However, in the end, she decided Max wasn't the one for her – he kept doing the same thing over and over again. Right now, he was running from the law and probably frolicking around in Barcelona. She dated Bronson again after college – trying to rekindle the flame they had during their first year of college. But Bronson was an environment activist, and last time she heard, Bronson moved to Juneau, Alaska. The funny thing was, he forgot to tell her that he moved to Alaska until he was there, so they broke up through emails.

Dick was the one who was there for her. Someone she could depend on, but she only thought of him as a friend. Dick was very close with everyone, and he would do anything for everyone. Totally different from what he was during high school when he was a full-fledged jackass. She guessed when you lost someone in your life, especially when that someone was a mass murderer, it could change your perspective.

"I'm with Logan."

He stopped in his track and studied her face. Then he laughed. "No, you're not!"

Mac opened her mouth in disbelief. "Yes, I am!"

"Cindy, I know you. You hate attention. Dating Logan? That boy is a scandal magnet."

"He's not a boy."

"You're not his type."

Mac's eyes widened and she wanted to slap this snob son of a bitch. She growled, "Get the fuck out of my apartment, Daniel." She added angrily, "Lamb. You don't deserve first name basis."

Dan Lamb raised his hands in defeat but he still had the smirk plastered on his face. "Cindy, I like you. More than that actually, but you're just so stubborn." He pinched her nose, and Mac swatted his hand in fury. "We're both exactly the same. We have brilliant minds. We're smart. We're…"

"Not interested." Mac pushed him towards the door. "And you're married."

"Was married, Cindy."

"I don't care. It was a mistake to get involved with you." Mac shook her head. "And you're Don Lamb's brother. What would people say?!"

"You didn't seem to mind when we hooked up after my brother's funeral." This time his voice was hard, but his smile never left his handsome face.

Mac looked at him and shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me. Are you really going to throw that in my face?"

Dan sighed and shook his head. "Of course not…I like you too much for that."

"Out."

He sighed again and he pointed a finger to her. "Someday…"

"Never."

Mac meant it. She would never be with this man ever again. It was a fling back then, a moment of insanity, she was lonely, and he was there. There was no way she would let anyone know about this. Her friends and family would have cardiac arrest together and she'd probably jump from a bridge to erase her shame.

Dan didn't say anything. Only shook his head again and walked out of her apartment. She locked the door immediately and exhaled loudly. She walked inside her bedroom and noticed the TV was still on. She looked at Logan's handsome face and felt a tug on her heartstring. She needed to get rid of her crush on Logan. Because she didn't need this kind of drama; she needed normal.

\-----------------

**Titan Tower (Gant Publishing Company)**

"This is the worst fucking story I've ever read."

Casey Gant, a handsome and tall man who was sitting behind an immense oak desk, slammed down a thick script. Logan only raised his eyebrow. He was in Casey's office less than a minute before he realized that Casey was furious.

"You know, you could have told me that over the phone and saved me this trip."

"How the hell was I supposed to tell you over the phone when you didn't pick up? I was so lucky this morning that I decided to call. I'm the goddamn CEO of this company, and I had to break a sweat to call you because my editor gave up. Your agent and your assistant have been dodging my phone calls and emails too."

"Bless them." Logan smirked. He looked outside the window. He could see the whole city layout from this building; he could even see Mac's office few blocks from Titan Tower. He wondered whether Mac was in the office after the whole brouhaha yesterday. "So… you don't like the story?"

Casey gave him a dirty look. "For an Award winning Screenwriter and Director, this is the worst story I've ever read from you. What the hell, Logan? You promised me a good story."

"What? It's good! What's with the hate?"

"What's with the hate?" Casey grabbed the script and flipped the pages, "Here's why:" Casey put his reading glasses on. Logan was a bit mesmerized that Casey was already wearing reading glasses. "Here's what you wrote: 'Both women walk slowly towards each other, naked, desire in their eyes, and they crush their lips together in a passionate kiss. THEIR TONGUES FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE. Their hands find their clits and they start to rub each other.'" Casey shut the script close and slammed it again on the desk, and then he shuddered. "What the hell?" He put away his reading glasses in a huff. "Their tongues fight for dominance!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Logan laughed. "You don't like fighting dominant tongues?"

"Logan. This is amateur porn."

"No, I would say more of… exquisite eroticism."

"You say tomato I say fucking crap." Casey leaned back into his leather chair and formed a triangle with his fingers. "And you said this is supposed to be your autobiography? What's with the lesbian hookers?"

"Those charming ladies I met in Budapest preferred to be called 'Performing Escorts'."

Logan smirked at Casey Gant, who was staring him back. Logan never liked Casey – the self-proclaimed reformed jackass who used to hang out with him and everyone else during high school – was now richer than ever as the owner of Gant Publishing Company. Logan was one of his clients – one who made a lot of money for the company. Logan's films and books were always in demand, and Casey wouldn't want to lose his precious client.

The problem was that they didn't like each other.

Casey called this morning, demanded a meeting, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Logan had been dodging his calls for almost two weeks. Patricia took his calls, and Casey always gave her his sarcastic comments. If Logan weren't his company's client, Casey wouldn't bother calling him. "Logan, you signed a contract with our publishing company and you're on a deadline to publish an autobiography about your life. So far, I am not impressed."

"Look, I'm sorry that my life is boring. What can I say?"

"You went to the army. Why don't you write a story about that?"

Logan paused, and then shook his head. "Nothing interesting happened."

Casey didn't pursue this, but he just huffed. "Okay. Then I want you to tweak the story a bit. Don't put some shitty porn in here. Just write some humane stories. I doubt you have them, but please – try."

"Fine."

Logan watched the view outside the window again. He didn't feel like finishing his book or even writing a book. His manager, Tomas, was the one who pushed him to write a memoir of some sort. Logan thought it was so pretentious to write an autobiography about his life. Sure, he made an award winning movie and several other amazing movies that people really enjoyed. So what? Tomas thought Logan had a good story to tell after his movie Neptune Noir got so many praises and it showed a glimpse of his real life. Book offers and movie offers came through like rivers of wine. Many people wanted to make movies about his life or sign book deals because his life was fascinating.

Logan hated the attention that people were giving just because he had a 'fascinating' life. He never considered his life fascinating. He wanted to forget about his past life. Living with an abusive and murderous parent wasn't fascinating just because Aaron was a fucking movie star. Aaron wasn't even Tom fucking Cruise. He was just stupid Aaron Echolls. And yet, up until this day, people still considered him a legend, especially after his mysterious death.

Logan remembered he watched a Lifetime movie based on Aaron Echolls that starred Trina. He wanted to vomit when he saw Aaron depicted as this man seduced by a teen. In the movie, 'Aaron' was innocent and it was his mother who committed the murder because she found out about the affair. She killed 'Lilly Kane', and then jumped off the bridge. 'Aaron' had to prove that he didn't kill 'Lilly', and only Trina supported him while 'Logan' spent his teenage life sleeping with married women. It was like a cheap production of 'Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita'. It was obvious that Aaron was the Joey Buttafuoco character and Lilly was the Amy Fisher character. It was a pathetic TV-movie, but the ratings were so high, they actually made a sequel where Aaron lives. The upside was they didn't speak with a fake New York accent.

The only reason that he half-heartedly agreed to write the book was Tomas promised to give the profits of the book to charity. Maybe he would lie his ass off writing this book, but Casey was basically breathing down his neck. Casey was part of his life too once upon a time, so he might know if he pulled something out of his ass.

Logan pressed his forehead on the glass window. He then banged his head on the window several times. Casey looked at him annoyed while he talked on the phone. Logan watched the street down there – people looked like ants from up here.

Neptune Noir was his validation in this world. For the first time in his life, he wasn't living under Aaron's shadow. When he was nominated for an Independent Movie Award, then actually won the award, he felt like the burden on his shoulders was lifted. He felt that his hard work really paid off.

But not without sacrifice.

Logan closed his eyes. He remembered the army days – it was horrifying. He didn't want to remember it. There was a reason why his army days turned him into this…person; an assassin without remorse.

\-------------------

**Sorokin Mansion**

Gorya walked into the garage and twirled the car key for his Audi. He preferred the Porsche, but Veronica was using it. Boris approached him and frowned, "You're gonna drive by yourself?" Gorya reached inside his pocket and gave Boris the little black book that belonged to Kieran. "You want me to take care of this?"

"Yes." He put his sunglasses on and climbed inside his car. He turned on the ignition, and the car purred. "But let me know when you find Kieran – although I doubt we will find him."

Boris tapped the black book on the roof the car. "What about the dope?"

Gorya scoffed, "The kid probably already snorted the whole thing." He revved the car. He just loved hearing the sound, although he preferred the sound of a sport car. "Take everything. All of it."

He drove away.

\----------------------

**Neptune High**

Veronica walked slowly inside the school building. She looked at the yellow lockers lined on the wall. Nothing had changed after all these years. Van Clemmons gave her permission to check the school; he knew that giving her access to the building was less of a hassle than having her break in.

Veronica stared at her old locker.

For a moment, she thought that she saw Logan, Lilly, and Duncan standing there and smiling.

She shook her head and walked away. High school was a long time ago. She had cut every connection with high school, but somehow it always came back to her in a big way. If she didn't want to help Darrell, she wouldn't be in this place at all.

Van Clemmons told her about the Tritons. She couldn't believe after all these years, that stupid secret club still existed. At least back then Duncan and the others were just being rich assholes. They never hurt anyone; only caused some pranks. This time however, their pranks went into dangerous territory – especially since it seemed they tried to copy Cassidy Casablancas.

Veronica walked into the library; the only room that didn't get paint bombed.

She guessed Tritons used the library for their meetings. Even rich pricks considered books priceless. She saw a woman sitting at a desk and noticed it was Ms. Lewinsky. She hadn't changed much after all these years; she still looked like a spinster.

"Ms. Lewinsky," Veronica greeted.

The older woman looked up, frowned, and then recognized the blonde woman who stood in front of her. "Veronica Marssss…" She drawled her last name. "Why, I'm not surprised."

"Well, my guess is that you've seen it all, haven't you, ma'am?" She smirked.

The librarian took off her glasses and stared at her, "You haven't changed a bit." Veronica stiffened a little. That remark always made her uncomfortable. "Still beautiful."

"You were always the nice one, ma'am." Veronica remembered that she spent times in the library alone after Lilly died when nobody wanted to talk to her. The librarian let her eat her lunch here sometimes, and even they would eat together if she didn't have her break in the teacher's lounge. "I'm here for…"

"You're investigating the pranks in school, right? My guess as a favor for Darrell Mars, your step brother?"

"Something like that."

"I'm glad that the principal is letting you roam the school." The librarian winked.

Veronica smirked, "I think he knows that it's no use to say no to me."

"What can I do to help?"

"Well, for starter… I need some information. Where were you when they paint bombed the whole school?"

The librarian widened her eyes in surprise, "Am I a suspect?"

"I don't know. You know I have to cover all the grounds." Veronica shrugged, "And maybe you saw something that you don't realize."

"Always the Sheriff's daughter, Ms. Mars."

She paused a bit and then said, "It's Sorokin now."

"Hmm…" The librarian didn't reply to that comment. "I was at the teacher's lounge when they paint bombed the whole school, because it was the last period. I figured nobody wanted to spend last period in the library so I locked the door. The fire alarm rang; some of us looked at each other in confusion, and then the paint sprayed us. We ran outside to the quad; all the kids were soaked in paint." She explained. "I didn't check the library, not until the cops were called. I was surprised that the library was intact."

"What about the first prank with the sprinkles?"

"It was few weeks ago. We didn't think much about it. We thought some kids were just playing around. Well, we know better now…"

"Was the library sprinkled too?"

"No. I remember this, because I was in the library when I heard the fire alarm go off and the sprinklers turned on, then everyone started screaming. I looked outside the library and everyone was soaking wet."

"Was there anyone in the library beside you at that time?"

Ms. Lewinsky put her glasses on and typed something on the old computer. Veronica thought of donating computers to the school, because apparently they were still using a big chunky-ass monitor. Darrell deserved a good education, she thought. "This is the student log. As you know, students must sign in whenever they're using the library." She printed the attendance list, and the printer made a very loud noise. Veronica looked at the old printer that printed very slowly as it made screeching sounds. Ms. Lewinsky tore the print sheet and gave it to Veronica.

"This is from a few weeks ago?" Veronica asked.

"And from the day when they paint bombed the school."

Veronica read the names from the print list, folded the piece of paper and put it inside her leather jacket. "Thank you, Ms. Lewinsky. I guess I owe you a computer and a new printer."

The librarian frowned, "What's wrong with the old ones?"

"They're begging to be killed."

After bidding goodbye to the librarian, Veronica walked around the school building. The painters were painting the wall in the hallway, and she had to dodge some of the paint buckets. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand because the smell of paint was nauseating. One of the painters was listening to tango music from a boom box, and the music echoed in the hallway. A few workers saw Veronica walking around and gave her appreciative looks.

Veronica pushed the exit door to the quad open and immediately saw the principal talking to someone near the flagpole. She narrowed her eyes when she realized who the person was.

Both Principal Clemmons and the older man looked towards the door.

"Veronica. Are you done with the sight-seeing?"

"Not yet." She approached them and smiled politely to the other older man. "Mr. Casablancas. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Richard Casablancas, Sr. looked at her.

There was no love lost between them. They didn't like each other, but they remained polite whenever they met in social settings. Dick used to live with her and considered himself part of the Mars family instead. Richard felt jealous that his only remaining son preferred to be with the Mars family instead of with him – especially when this woman was responsible for the Casablancas family's downfall.

"I'm fine, thank you." Veronica replied. Her face was stony, and Richard knew that the little woman didn't like him. He could say what he was thinking every time he met her, but her husband was very scary

"Mr. Casablancas is kind enough to pay for all the reparation and renovation. He is just here to see the progress." Van Clemmons explained.

"It's the least I can do." Richard said. His eyes never looked away from Veronica. "Someone is using my dead son's name as a cruel prank. All I can do is give back to the society." He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating the prank."

"Aren't you too old to investigating high school pranks?"

"I'm not too old to investigate people who shot the mayor and MY father the sheriff with paints." Veronica answered in a flat tone. She nodded to both men, and then walked away.

Richard Casablancas watched her walk towards the gym. For some reason, his heart clenched. This woman used to be a friend of his family. Moreover, she was still a friend and a family for Dick, but now they hated each other…

Van Clemmons cleared his throat and said, "I really appreciate what you're doing, Mr. Casablancas. The renovation will be finished by this Wednesday."

"Glad to hear it." Richard looked at the school. "I'm going to have a press conference."

\--------------

**Sorokin Mansion (Uncle Lev's Place)**

Ryan couldn't help but touched everything in Dax's room. Dax's room was so big and a dream for every boy in the world:; a huge flat screen TV on the wall, a king-sized bed, a computer with a very comfortable game chair, plush carpet from wall to wall, and a huge closet with dozens of sneakers. Ryan couldn't stop saying wow while he was bouncing on Dax's bed.

Darrell put his bag down and pulled out a camera. "Great room, man." Dax just shrugged. "Although… y'know, beside the horror posters, the rest of the room doesn't scream you."

Dax didn't look like other rich 09ers. One glance, he looked like an Emo kid with dark hair and dark clothes. He had tattoos, pierced chin, and hair that almost covered his eyes. He even wore guyliners. Nobody would suspect that he was the son of one of the most notorious mob bosses. Students in Neptune High never knew him; he usually sat alone during lunch break and hardly talked to anyone. He joined the art club, but even then, the students avoided him because he usually drew something weird.

Dax sat on his game chair and shrugged again. "My step mom threw away all of my stuff when she married my dad, and then she hired a decorator to decorate my room." He swirled his chair facing the desk and opened his drawer. "At least my dad let me keep my tarantula."

Ryan jumped and backed away to the corner when he saw Dax was holding a tarantula. Darrell thought it was fascinating, so he took a picture of Dax holding his pet. "Wow. You're very brave."

"She's harmless. Medusa is very docile." He put the tarantula in the glass container and then put it back in the drawer. "I named my pet Medusa, just like my stepmom." He sniggered.

"Well, I'm glad you don't have a pet snake or lizard or something like that. Why can't you have a dog or something?"

"Dad doesn't like pets. I mean, we don't even have guard dogs."

"Only bodyguards."

Dax shrugged again, "My dad has a lot of enemies." He looked at the taller boy. "But you're not here about my family. What can I do for you?"

"We want to interview you – get your sound-bites about the recent pranks that happened in our school."

Dax nodded. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome." He looked at Darrell and realized something, "Sorry about your dad."

Darrell looked at him, "My pops is fine. Thanks."

Ryan managed to keep his heartbeat in check, and he sat down on the bed calmly, "Can you tell us where you were when we got sprayed by paints?" Dax frowned to hear that question so Ryan added hurriedly, "So we want to know what your feelings were at the time – surprised, shocked, angry…"

"Liberated."

"Okay, that works too." Ryan made a face.

"No, I mean it was so stressful at the school. It was the last period, and I was glad that we could go home early." Dax went to his closet and grabbed his boots, "I went home, covered with paints, and I walked inside the house with these boots and made a mess everywhere. Medusa, my stepmom, was basically screeching." He chuckled. "It was great."

"Geez, you really hate your stepmom." Ryan commented. Dax just laughed. "So any idea who might do this?"

"No clue."

Darrell quietly said, "Do you anyone who hates the school and is ballsy enough to do this?"

Dax scoffed, "I don't know about ballsy enough. But I know someone who hates the school so much."

Ryan and Darrell exchanged a look. "Who?"

Dax clucked his tongue, "If you're referring to the king of Neptune High himself, Billy Drake… well."

"I don't know about the whole King of Neptune High but let's play along," Darrell said.

Dax smiled hearing Darrell say that. "I am sure you heard stories of me being Billy Drake's Santa's Little Helper." He reclined in his game chair and shrugged. "You must be wondering why the hell the son of the most powerful family in Neptune is okay being the errand boy for the dumbest guy in Neptune."

"Thought crossed my mind." Darrell said.

"Two words: Lindsay Benedict." Dax showed two fingers. "Billy said that I can have her if I help him graduate high school." He shrugged. "You know; because he's dumb."

Darrell and Ryan choked back laughter. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute: Drake is hoe-ing his girlfriend Lindsay to you?" Ryan said.

"I won't say exactly that, but yeah." Dax looked at his painted fingernails. "I like Lindsay, but she doesn't go with guy like me. She likes Jocks. And I am more like…" He waved to himself. "Acquired taste."

"I don't know why girls don't want to be with you, man. You're loaded."

"And you're the Captain of the Lacrosse team. I don't see girls lining up to date you." Dax spat. Ryan grimaced and nodded in agreement. "I think we ought to agree that there's such a thing as hierarchy in high school – and we're not exactly on top of the food chain."

"So you're helping him with school work…" Darrell made a face.

"Hey, he promised me Lindsay. I have no problem tappin' that ass." Dax put his boots back in the closet. "I'm guessing you're investigating the pranks, huh?"

"No." Darrell answered innocently.

Ryan jumped immediately, "We're doing an article about the pranks and we're interviewing everyone from the school, including teachers and students, about how the pranks affect students and…"

"Am I a suspect?" Dax asked.

Ryan cleared his throat, "Like I said, we're doing an article about the pranks…"

"Do you know something about it?" Darrell asked. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked towards the window. He saw the beautiful garden and huge swimming pool.

Dax smirked, sat again on his game chair, and swirled the chair around. Darrell thought he looked like a Gothic version of a James Bond villain. Dax could act as if he was different from his family – but don't forget; he was a Sorokin. They couldn't be trusted – they were like snakes. "I don't know anything actually. However, since you're here, probably suspecting Billy Drake because he is well known for hating the school openly. Let me tell you something though – he is dumb. I don't think he could do anything besides tie his shoe laces."

"What about you?"

Dax grinned, "If I'd done it, I wouldn't keep it secret. Come on, Mars." He waved dismissively. "I don't do things discreetly. I would make an announcement!"

"Why?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"It would be good for my street cred." He chuckled. "But I'm too lazy to do all those pranks. All I want to do is graduate fast, bang Lindsay, and get the hell outta this town and far away from Medusa."

"You can always have your friends do your dirty work." Darrell said. Ryan looked at his best friend in disbelief. Why the hell did he accuse a mobster's son of a crime right in his home with all the bodyguards? Somehow, Dax appreciated his honesty and seemed happy to have some people hanging out in his house.

"Friends? Yeah, I don't have that luxury." He smiled. "They hear my last name, take a look of my tats, and run up the hill."

"I don't know. I think you're pretty cool." Ryan said honestly. Dax looked at him as if he wanted to hug him. "It doesn't mean we should exchange friendship bracelets or something."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Darrell tinkered with his camera. Should he believe him? After all, he was the son of a mobster. "Do you have any idea who would do the pranks?"

"No." Dax answered. "But… I can ask around."

Both Ryan and Darrell looked at him. "It's not necessary."

"I know you don't believe me, but I don't care. I want to help."

"Why?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm bored." Dax answered honestly. "I have no friends. I have no girlfriend. The only exciting thing happening right now is the pranks – sorry what happened to your dad, the sheriff – but whoever did the pranks actually sparks my interest."

Ryan and Darrell didn't say anything; they glanced at each other without words. Dax sighed, shrugged, and slouched down again. Darrell noticed that behind the guyliners, hair gels, black nails, black clothes, tattoos, piercing, and the Gothic bravado, Dax was actually low with self-esteem.

Before Darrell could response, Ryan's stomach made a loud grumble sound.

Dax and Darrell looked at him with wide eyes. Ryan sheepishly looked at both of them. "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

Dax laughed and stood up, "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen."

\---------------------

**Sheriff Department**

Keith was reading a report while he stood beside the reception desk with Backup near his feet. Backup was lying down with his tongue out, so everyone who walked by petted his head. Inga, who was wearing a hearing aid, started to talk loudly about how much she needed an assistant for filing. Keith assured her, more like yelling at her, that she would get an assistant soon.

"Oh mein Gott!" Inga almost tripped from Backup. "Sheriff, you need to stop feeding him like this. He's fat!"

Keith was about to retort when Leo yelled from the back of the room, "I told you!"

"Stop saying he's fat! He's very sensitive." Keith said without looking up from his report.

A man walked into the reception area, a man with a crisp suit. Inga didn't see him at first because she was trying to clean the papers from her desk. She muttered something in German when the man greeted her softly, "Guten morgen."

"Ja, guten morgen. How may I help….." Inga looked up and her eyes widened. "….you?"

Keith looked up when Backup made a low growl and saw his son-in-law Gorya standing in front of the reception desk. Gorya was smiling, albeit a tired smile, as he looked at his wife's father. The conversation in the office went silent when everyone looked at him. Leo and Sacks were surprised to see Gorya Sorokin in the sheriff department, alone.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"I need to see you, Keith." Gorya said politely. "Can we talk somewhere?" Backup growled but Gorya only looked at the dog and smiled. "Hello, Backup. How are you?" He reached down to pet the dog. Everyone was expecting the dog would snap at him. Backup was a good judge of character – he would bite or bark towards people he didn't like. Everyone was surprised to see Gorya was brave to pet him, and Backup didn't bark. He was just growling, and then closed his eyes, letting Gorya pet him. "I miss you, old boy." Backup looked up, and then licked Gorya's hand. Gorya smiled and scratched the dog behind the ear. "Yeah, you like that right?" He crouched and rubbed Backup's neck. "Such a good dog."

Keith watched the interaction between his son-in-law and his loyal dog. Sometimes he couldn't figure out his own dog – why he didn't want to attack this…bad man. "What do you want, Gory?" Gorya looked up; he almost forgot that he wanted to see his father-in-law.

"Ah, yes. Can we go somewhere?" Keith signaled Gorya to follow him to his office.

Backup stood up to follow them, when Keith pointed to the corner of the reception area. "No, stay." Backup looked at him with his big dog eyes; he didn't understand why he couldn't follow his master. He whined a bit, and it made Keith feel a bit guilty.

Inga immediately grabbed Backup's collar, "Kommen auf, Backup. Let's get you some cookies from the detectives." Backup walked slowly towards the hallway, stopped to look behind, and saw his master already closed the door of his office.

Gorya stood in the middle of the office as his father-in-law closed the door. "What do you want now, Gory?"

Gorya pursed his lips together, a bit hurt that Keith was being rude to him. "May I sit down?" Keith didn't answer, but he just gestured the chair, while he sat down on his own chair. Gorya sat down and nodded. "How are you, Keith?"

"Get to the point, Gory. What do you want?"

"Well, I thought we could exchange some pleasantries, but I guess I was wrong." Gorya nodded in defeat. "I have something to tell you about Veronica." Keith didn't say anything but he bit the inside of his cheek and restrained himself for not lunging towards Gorya. "Veronica just told me this morning that she's investigating the pranks."

Keith didn't say anything at first. This was hardly surprising; after all, Darrell went to her gallery few days ago, soaked with green paint. Of course, he asked for her help, and Veronica would help him. He reclined to his seat. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"She said that she wants to help Darrell."

"And what did you say to her?"

Gorya remembered their little quickie this morning and cleared his throat, "I told her that I support her."

"And yet you are here, reporting this to me." Keith looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"I just want to know… Is it dangerous?" He asked quietly.

"What is it to you?"

Gorya frowned, "I would like to know. I mean, it's Veronica… If it's dangerous…"

"We don't know yet."

"But you fired Darrell. If this case is just a harmless prank…"

"I didn't fire Darrell, his school principal did. I only respect his decision. And I won't say public disturbance against government officials is harmless." Keith folded his arms. "And this is an official police business; I'd rather everyone stay out of it."

"I really can't tell her to drop this, Keith." He grimaced. "Veronica can rather be… persuasive."

Keith pulled a face. "I really don't want to know about anything behind closed doors." Gorya just nodded. "I haven't seen you or heard of you for quite sometimes. And then suddenly you are here, asking me about a case?"

Gorya didn't say anything for a while. He pondered something and then nodded again. He stood up, walked towards the window, and stared outside. "I almost died yesterday."

Keith bit his tongue so he wouldn't say 'why didn't you die', but he managed to say something diplomatic. "I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at his son-in-law's face. "Is that why your face looks like a punching bag?"

Gorya looked at his own bruised knuckles and grimaced, "Something like that."

"You know anything you say can be used against you in court."

Gorya nodded and smiled. "I'm not planning to go to jail." He reached to his inside pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He gave it to Keith and said, "Sometimes when you almost die, you have a different perspective in life."

"What's this?"

"Yesterday I had an altercation with a certain Irish man. I didn't have a beef with him, at first. I was looking for his brother. He has something I want."

"And what is that?"

"I can't tell you that." Gorya smirked. Keith just rolled his eyes. "But this certain Irish man made a crude comment about Veronica. And… I kinda lost it." He shrugged. "We fought."

Keith realized that Gorya was talking about Liam Fitzpatrick and he set his jaws. "What's that got to do with the prank case?"

"Nothing, actually. I'm just pissed that this flat foot managed to get to me and I almost died because of it." He sat down again. "Anyway, I managed to get a little black book from someone – a little black book containing information about the Irish man's businesses. Illegal businesses."

Keith looked at the piece of paper, and there were names and addresses. "This is hardly a little black book."

"Of course not. It's only a page. But imagine what the police can do with this information. Imagine what the police can do to shut down illegal businesses of this… certain Irish man."

"You know I can't use this in court."

"Just tell the DA and the judge that you got an anonymous tip and that piece of paper fell into your lap, and you'll get your search warrant."

"And what are you getting back?"

"That Irish man will get what he deserves." He shrugged. "And I want to help."

"Why?"

"Because I care a lot about Veronica and Darrell."

"Maybe you should say the same thing about Wallace."

Gorya looked down – he seemed ashamed for a second. And then he looked up, and Keith couldn't read his face. "I am sorry for what happened to Wallace."

"You're sorry?" Keith stood up. He was ready to throw Gorya out from his office.

"Yes."

"No you're not. You're just a scum, who married my daughter and managed to keep her away from her own family, and then…" Keith was ready to explode, when Gorya cut his sentence.

"Keith, I'm not here to fight. I am here to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do." Gorya looked at Keith. "I don't know what's going on with this case, but it seems whoever is doing the pranks is targeting the officials. And I got a feeling that this is not a simple prank case – especially involving people who are using that Casablancas kid's name." He said. "And with my sources and my…networking, I can help you, Veronica, and Darrell and we might solve this case quickly."

Say what you want about Gorya Sorokin, but Keith had to admit that he was a smart man. Keith read the piece of paper again. If he wanted to get any information about the weapons and guns that The Tritons kids were using, he needed to check these places out. The Fitzpatricks were well-known arms dealers; Keith tried to bust them for a long time, but they were pretty slippery. If he followed Gorya's info, he could get weapons off the street and he probably would get the Tritons. The mayor's deadline was approaching, and he didn't want the mayor to leak the Triton video to the press.

Keith sat down again, and looked at the piece of paper on his desk. He was pondering what the right decision was.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you…"

"I heard what you said. But really, why are you doing this?"

Gorya sighed and sat comfortably in his chair. "Yesterday… when I had this altercation with the Irish man… I almost died. I may have minor injuries, but…" Gorya shrugged. "Anyway, I went to pick up Veronica. And I realized that… how much it would make her sad if I was gone."

 _You're so full of shit_ , Keith thought.

"I don't want to make her sad. I don't want any troubles from other people. I want to make her happy. And if this means I have to help her solve this case, so be it."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I heard you and Veronica went to the house few days ago and met Wallace. He had to kick her out and she was crying." Keith's eyes bore to Gorya's head, as if he wanted to destroy it with his mind. "Because he remembered what you did to him. And he remembered that he needed to stay away from her and even pretend to hate her. Is that what you mean about making her happy?"

"Keith…"

"You told us to stay away from Veronica." Keith looked at him sharply. "You sent your goons, Gory. To my department. To this office. And they told ME, the sheriff of this town, to stay away from my only daughter."

"Listen, Keith…"

"If you think I'm going to accept your help solving this case, you're wrong. I'm not that desperate."

"You told me to stay away from Veronica." Gorya said quietly, but his voice was full of emotion. "I was… I was angry." He swallowed hard. "I love my wife. I love her. You know that, everyone knows that." His hand formed a fist and he struggled to control his emotion. He didn't want to show his anger to his father-in-law. "When your family told me to stay away from her, my own wife…"

"You know the reason WHY." Keith reminded him about their past. "Anya told me…"

"Yes," Gorya cut him off – he didn't want to hear her name. "I'm not proud of what I have done." He looked at Keith. "But I've been thinking…"

"Probably after you almost died?" Keith asked. "You're suddenly hit by some sort of conscience?" Gorya didn't answer, but Keith continued. "This gesture and this info are some sort of – atonement? Repentance?"

Gorya sighed. "I'm not a saint, Keith. I am what I am." He looked at Keith. "But Veronica doesn't care about that. She cares about me regardless whether I'm a saint or not."

"Veronica cares about you. You just neglected telling her about the real you." Keith stared at Gorya. "And you are scared shitless that she will find out about the real you."

Gorya went silent. He looked down and played with his wedding ring. For a minute, he didn't say anything, just touched his ring. When he looked up, Keith could see briefly that his eyes were glassy. But that disappeared as soon he opened his mouth. "I'm here to help. But if you don't want my help, that's your choice. I will, however, help her – in any ways I can." He stood up, fixed his suit, and then opened the door. Before he walked out from the office, he turned around. "You don't have to believe this, Keith. But there was a time that I wanted to be a part of the Mars family." He then said quietly. "And then I realized that it was a foolish hope. Veronica is my family now. And I will do anything for her."

_And you can't take her away from me._

He didn't have to say it; but the threat still existed.

He walked away and passed Inga and Backup. Backup was wagging his tail; he had his tongue out, waiting for Gorya to pet him. Gorya ignored him and walked away from the reception area fast. Backup followed him to the hallway and then stopped, watching Gorya kept walking. His tail stopped wagging and was down. Gorya might not be his favorite human, but there were times when he was really nice to him and his mistress, Veronica. There were times when he used to live with them together; Gorya was a good master.

Humans changed, apparently. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse.

Gorya walked briskly to his car and stopped beside it. He tried to control his temper, but he wanted to hit something. How dare Keith say Anya's name… that was ancient history and he tried to forget about her – how she made his life miserable. Anya… who made his family kick him out. Anya… who made Veronica…

Gorya kicked his tire.

He climbed into his car and exhaled loudly. Sooner or later, Keith would need his help. But until that time, he needed to take care of some business first.

***

Liam was lying down on his cot in the jail cell, holding his head as it was pounding. Yesterday's fight with Gorya was really brutal. He almost died – if only Danny had not helped him, he might already have followed Cormac to the grave. And he didn't like the idea of dying at the hands of that Russian kid.

A kid.

He was just a kid.

Ten years ago, the Sorokin family was second rate in Neptune. They were connected with the families in Brighton Beach back East, but it was always the Fitzpatricks who ruled the city – they had the connection with the Irish Fitzpatricks back in Dublin. They controlled the guns and weapons in California directly from Ireland. Business was good until this kid and his family came to Neptune.

The Fitzpatricks ruled the drugs, the guns, and the alcohol in Neptune. The Sorokins were handling legitimate businesses like caviars, clubs, and restaurants. The three brothers Sorokin… Roman, Gorya, and Valentin were the worst kind. They were young, smart, charming, and had talent for legal business. Compare that to the Fitzpatrick clans who were raw brutes who never went to college. In no time, the Sorokins were taking over the business. With their money and power, it was so much easier to take over several illegal businesses in Neptune.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." He muttered with his eyes closed, trying to sleep. His head was still pounding from the hangover.

"You said something?"

Liam opened one of his eyes and saw Sheriff Mars leaned back on a desk outside the jail cell. A huge dog sat next him and he seemed unfriendly.

"Well, our great Sheriff of Neptune is gracing us with his presence." Liam waved his hand. "I'm innocent, by the way! Why did I spend a night here?"

"You are here for public intoxication. That, and you spat on one of my deputies." Keith watched him warily. "Your bond hearing will be in the afternoon. Your lawyer and your cousin will probably post bail."

"Good 'ole, Danny." Liam closed his eyes and chuckled. "Nothing is better than a loyal family, don't you agree Sheriff?"

Keith didn't answer, but he walked closer to the bars and leaned his shoulder on them. He stared at the Irish man on the cot-brutally beaten, drunk, and smelly. "You want to tell me who started the fight?"

Liam just chuckled. "Maybe you should ask your son-in-law, Sheriff."

Keith didn't react but he asked again, "Are you telling me that Gory Sorokin did this?"

"You need to keep a leash around your son-in-law's neck, Sheriff. That kid is whack. Can't take a joke."

"What was he doing at your bar?"

"He was looking for my baby brother, Kieran." He said loudly. "My stupid brother stole something from him."

"What did he steal?"

Liam groaned; he didn't feel like telling the sheriff about the dope and money. "Stamps?" He turned his head towards Keith. "My idiot brother is a stamp collector."

Keith didn't say anything. He didn't want to know what was what and what was not about Gorya – all he cared was about was the arms dealing and The Tritons. "So why were you fighting?"

"Because I told him that I fucked his wife." He cackled. "What a loser."

Keith closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't lose his temper. "You mean MY DAUGHTER?"

Liam snapped his fingers, "Oh right! Hahaha."

Keith wanted to bounce Liam's head against the wall, but he realized that Liam might enjoy police brutality. The man was a sociopath; he killed his own brother without remorse because of money. He almost killed him – Keith remembered that night where he begged Liam not to kill him because he had a daughter, and he just laughed; then the next thing he knew they were crashing out the window of Kendall's house – that whole family was crazy. And the craziest thing was that he couldn't prove Liam killed Cormac.

He needed to focus more on the situation that he was dealing with now, The Tritons. But that last comment about Veronica…

"What can you tell me about a paintball minigun? Where can you get it?" Keith asked Liam.

Liam frowned, "A paintball minigun?" He scoffed. "What's a matter, Sheriff? You ran out fake arms dealer so you ask me?"

"Are you saying that you're a real arms dealer?"

Liam laughed. "No, I'm just saying that paintball is for pansy ass."

"Well, you seem to know more about guns."

"As a hobby. I'm a real man, Sheriff." He grinned psychotically, "I mean, I fucked your daughter and she liked it." He laughed again, and then coughed violently because he choked on his own saliva.

Liam was trying to bait him, but Keith dug his fingernails to his thigh and asked again, "Fine. What can you tell me about it anyway?"

"First of all, it's not called a paintball minigun. It's called a paintball Gatling Gun." Liam sat up. "Second of all, it's cheap; it cost around 5 grand."

"Where can you get it?"

"Paintball store or the internet." Liam looked up and grinned, "Sheriff, seriously. You could do better."

"What if you want to buy real guns?"

"That's more like it." He stood up and walked towards Keith. He grabbed the bars and loomed over Keith in a threatening way. "Sheriff, stop beating around the bush and ask me what you want to ask me."

"Fine. Did you sell any firearms to high school kids lately?"

Liam laughed very hard; his whole body shook. "Oh wow, Sheriff. You really got nothing, huh? You think I would roll over and say something about nothing? I am not an arms dealer. A, I ain't got nothing to say to you. Two, you ain't got anything on me. And D, either you charge me with something or you need to let me out as soon as possible."

"I'm just having a conversation with you."

"Oh yeah? Then let me ask you, Sheriff." He leaned forward to face Keith, "Ten years ago your beautiful daughter was kidnapped by a judge's son. Why didn't you offer any rewards for her return? Instead you let motherfucking Jake Kane go on TV and he offered a reward." His eyes twinkled crazily. "Why didn't you offer a reward? You have 8 Million Dollars."

"I don't, Liam." Keith gritted his teeth.

"What kind of father lets his own daughter be kidnapped by a mad rapist? And let's not forget your first son-in-law, the corruptible Sheriff Lamb – if she was my daughter, I wouldn't have let her marry that guy, I mean, I'm an idealist." He shrugged. "And then there's son-in-law number two…" Liam watched Keith's eyes turned dark. "I don't understand your family, Sheriff. It seems y'all got a thing with bad boys." He put his hand on his chest. "Do I have a shot? Do you think I can be your son-in-law number three? I mean…" His eyes were gleaming, "I fucked her so hard, she begged for an encore."

Keith's hands reached behind the bars and grabbed Liam's collar. He pulled his collar and slammed Liam's head to the bars. Liam just laughed. "I swear to God, Liam. I am going to kill you someday."

"Word of advice, Sheriff: you better do it instead of just talking. Because who knows, someone else might kill you instead." He struggled from Keith's grip, but he was smiling. Backup growled and barked loudly, and he was ready to charge the man.

"Backup, heel." Keith released his grip. The dog licked his mouth but still growled. He eyed Liam's legs behind bars. They heard footsteps running to the room. Leo burst into the room, and saw Keith's face was red and Liam was laughing as he went back to his cot.

"Good luck, Sheriff!" Liam guffawed and plopped back on his cot. "I hope you find these high schoolers. I mean, we don't know whether they're responsible for the pranks."

Keith narrowed his eyes. He never said anything about pranks. He nodded, turned around sharply, and brushed past Leo who was confused. Leo grabbed Backup's leash and pulled him out the room. He overheard Keith angrily talking on the phone, "Get me Judge McFadden now. It's Sheriff Mars."

\-----------------

**Titan Café**

Logan and Casey were having brunch at Titan Café, which was located in the Titan Tower building. Logan didn't want to eat with Casey, but apparently Casey was doing his passive-aggressive tactic to force him to spend some time with him – he didn't want Logan to slip out from his grasp again – by saying they needed to catch up with everyone or he would not stop bugging Logan.

"So I heard that you're dating Cindy MacKenzie, the CEO of Neptune Connection." Casey took a bite of his chicken salad.

Logan rolled his eyes, "No. I'm not dating Mac."

"Mac?" Casey chuckled. "What kind of name is that? Is that her nickname or something?"

"Casey, she was in our school. You don't remember her?" Logan asked.

Casey frowned, "Nu-uh. I would remember a hottie like that."

Logan's eyebrows shot upward. Yes, Mac was hot now, even when she didn't realize it, but back then she was more reserved than hot. "Dude, she dated Cassidy Casablancas. It was a mess, really."

Casey frowned, "Dick's brother? I don't remember that. Is this after I graduated?"

"Oh yeah, this is after you went to college." Logan drank his water and looked at the salads in front of them. "What did you order for us?"

"Salads."

"I'm not a goat. Since when are we eating healthy?"

"Hey, green is good for you."

"You know you sound like Mac."

Casey's eyes widened. "You even know her food?"

"Knock it off, dude." Logan sighed exasperatedly. "There's nothing going on between me and Mac. We're friends. And I don't think Dick would like the idea of me being with Mac because he's so in love with…" He immediately shut his mouth when he let Dick's name slipped. Casey looked at him like he just heard juicy gossip. Fuck this; Logan preferred hippie Casey from back then, instead of this jackass Casey. "On second thought, I think I might like salads." He gave him a look that challenged him to say something.

Casey didn't say anything; he had this smirk placed on his face, like he would use this knowledge someday. Maybe he could blackmail Logan to finish the book quickly.

"Okay, because you're my friend, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of our legally binding contract by giving you leeway. I will let you finish your draft…" Casey rolled his eyes. "In a week."

"Gee, thanks." Logan answered in a deadpan manner. "I am grateful for that."

"Don't be such an ass, Logan. I'm in the right here."

Logan was going to argue when his phone buzzed, and he checked it. He saw that it was Veronica calling. His eyes widened, and he smiled. "I gotta take this." Without waiting for Casey's response, he stood up and walked away from their table. "Hey." He greeted when he was near the window; he could see the whole city, and for once he thought the town looked beautiful even during the day.

"Hey, I need a favor."

Logan almost laughed hearing her saying that; it was like a blast from the past hearing her saying that famous line. "Okay." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your favors."

"Oh, shut up. I hardly ask for favors… anymore." Logan could feel that she was smiling on the other end.

"What can I do for you, Captain?"

Veronica snorted, "You sickle wit." Logan smiled. "How do you feel about playing some paintballs?"

"Unexpected, but intrigued."

"There's a new paintball game near the boardwalk that just opened. I was wondering whether you can accompany me to that place…"

"Okay." He answered before she could finish.

"Well, that was easy."

"I am easy."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Ha-ha." Logan laughed.

Casey watched Logan as he stood near the window and noticed he was smiling, chatting, and laughing. He couldn't read lips but he could've sworn that Logan's lips formed the words 'Ve-ro-ni-ca' when he was talking. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, I'll see you at the boardwalk in an hour? We can have lunch too."

"Lunch sounds great."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." When Logan hung up, he had the biggest smile on his face. He was still smiling when he returned to his table. Casey pretended to be busy with his own phone as he checked his messages. "I'm gonna bolt now. As much I like our salad brunch, Gant – I'm having lunch with someone else. So, toodles." He dropped some money on the table and stood up.

"You're having lunch with Veronica Sorokin?"

That made Logan pause. He looked at Casey who was chewing his salad, "I never said who I'm having lunch with."

"You weren't exactly discreet over there," Casey pointed to the window.

"If you're going to preach –"

Casey chuckled, "I'm not gonna say anything, Echolls. You can do whatever the hell you want, I'm not judging." He put his fork down and stared at him. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to my client because he is going out with a mobster's wife. We still have our contract."

Logan smiled and gritted his teeth, "You'll get your book, Gant."

"Good. Have a nice day."

Logan walked away from Casey. Great – he had been in Neptune for two weeks and everyone seemed to know that he was hanging out with Veronica Sorokin. He was going to have a harmless lunch and maybe play a little bit of paintball game, what was wrong with that?!

Casey chuckled to himself. Logan might be a different person now; a former soldier, a movie director, et cetera et cetera, but deep down inside he was still a jackass towards his peers. Casey didn't like it when someone disrespected him – and Logan was obviously disrespecting him. One thing about Casey Gant, he wasn't that gullible kid who gave away money to a hippie cult anymore. He was CEO of Gant Publishers and owner of several magazines and tabloids as well as a shareholder for several companies in Neptune, including Neptune Connection and Kane Software. He demanded respect.

Casey searched for a name on his phone and called someone. When that someone answered, he faked a cheerful greeting, "Dick! How's it going, buddy?" He listened for a while and then cut his rambling, "That's nice. Wanna have lunch? Logan was just here and he bailed. He has a date with Veronica." He smiled and pierced a carrot on his plate with his fork. "Yes, that Veronica. So I guess he never get over her, huh? Even when she's married to that guy and he's having a relationship with Cindy MacKenzie. What's that? I don't know where he is. So how about lunch?"

\----------------------

**Neptune High**

Veronica smiled and hung up on her phone.

Logan…

Maybe because she was in this building, in this high school, and she just passed by the toilet, her nostalgia got the better of her, and without thinking she dialed Logan's number. There was nothing wrong having lunch with an old friend. Especially since she needed a friend; her friends scattered and avoided her since she married Gorya. Logan seemed unbiased against her husband and wasn't afraid of his name.

Veronica had to admit; she had a blind spot for her husband.

Veronica then looked at the boiler room she was in and noticed the barrels in front of her. Darrell must've inspected them and probably found some clues. She didn't know whether Darrell or anyone else liked the idea that she was helping them; it was a sensitive matter for everyone – she was already out from the PI business. She hardly talked to the family, but she needed to do this, helping Darrell. She crouched and took a picture of a barrel. There was a name, probably a shop name. She scratched the letters on the barrel and squinted.

"Purple Rain?" She typed 'Purple Rain Neptune' on her phone search engine and got dozens of results, but only one that sells paints near the boardwalk. She decided that she would go there and do a little sleuthing. She didn't know what it was, but she felt energy surging inside her; she wanted to do this to help her family and solve a case. When she walked from the campus building to the parking lot, she felt better than she had years.

Apparently going back to the place you hate wasn't that bad after all.

\----------------

**Orion Suite**

Mac heard the key in the lock and the door open; she groaned from her room. Many guests were coming uninvited to her place. She needed to have a word with the concierge downstair about keeping people out of her room. She walked out and saw Dick, looking very distraught. "Dick, you should've called."

"Is it true?" Dick asked immediately. He looked like a mess; his hair was sticking out everywhere, he was wearing dark sunglasses, a t-shirt, and shorts.

"What are you wearing?"

"Is it true that you're dating Logan?"

Mac groaned. "Not this again, come on!"

Dick was a mess and he gulped several times, "Are you?" He whispered ask.

"No, I'm not." She was going to yell at Dick for asking that question when she saw him looking miserable. "Are you drunk?"

"No… I was drunk yesterday." Dick answered. "I'm having a massive hangover."

"Why?"

"Because…"

_I'm in love with you, damn it. Fuck a duck, why can't you see that?!_

Dick didn't say anything for a while, which made Mac confused. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Dick?"

Dick blinked and put his hand over his mouth. "I need to go to the bathroom." He dashed towards her bathroom and shut the door. Mac heard Dick hurling, and she made a face. When Dick stopped throwing up, she knocked quietly on the bathroom door. And then she heard the flushing sound.

"Dick… are you okay?"

"I'm awesome." He weakly answered.

Mac opened the bathroom door and found Dick was sitting on the tile floor, he rested his head on the edge of the bathtub. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bathtub; Dick immediately rested his head on her lap. "What's wrong, Dick…?" She asked.

Dick rubbed her knee and it gave her a shiver. "Don't… don't date Logan."

Mac smoothed his blond hair and said, "I'm not dating him, Dick…" She exhaled. "I don't think I want to now. I really don't need drama in my life."

"It's just… Logan is still in love with Veronica."

Mac nodded, "Yeah… I know."

"You do?"

"It shows."

"Are you… are you okay with that?"

Mac smiled hearing Dick asking that. He was really a good friend, concerned about her well-being. She bent down and kissed Dick on the head. "Yes, silly goose. I'm super." She ruffled his hair and Dick buried his face in her lap, which made her laugh. "But I don't know about Logan. This is a dangerous game he's playing."

"Logan never cares about danger. He had an affair with Kendall when she was still with my dad."

Mac nodded and grimaced. "This is way more than that… We're talking about Gory here."

"I told him about Gory. I don't think he cares about Gory." Dick mumbled. "Dude got a death wish."

"Don't say that…" Mac said quietly. "Logan doesn't have any idea what Veronica has been through. He only heard the stories but he wasn't there… And Gory, like it or not, was there for her."

"Don't defend him."

"I'm not," Mac answered. "But I think as his friends, we need to remind Logan about the reality of the situation."

"Is it possible… that after all these years, a guy is still in love with the same chick?" Dick mumbled again.

"Anything is possible."

"What a loser."

Mac chuckled and then tapped his shoulder, "Come on you big lug. Let's get you something for your hangover." She stood up and held out her hand. Dick looked at her hand and thought how this hand saved and helped him through the years. How the owner of the hand looked after him without asking any return. How this woman stole his heart during college. How this woman became his friend and…

_I love you, Mac._

"Please…. Not the celery and shallot juice…" Dick begged while he grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. Mac laughed and hugged the tall blond. Dick closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair.

"Wuss."

\----------------

**Rosemary Baby Flower Shop, Downtown Neptune**

Kieran was hiding in a small flat above the flower shop. He was pacing back and forth and checking out the window every five minutes. Nobody knew where he was hiding – he didn't tell anyone about this place, except when he wrote this flat as a hiding place in his little black book. He looked at the mirror and checked out his face; his face was full of bruises with cuts on his cheek and upper lip.

"Fucking Liam…" He touched his swollen bruised face and winced.

He needed a few days before he left the country. He wanted the situation simmered down first; the Russian and his family probably were killing each other, so he would rather avoid the bloodbath while he could. He needed to hide first and then leave.

Kieran looked at a picture of him and Trina on his phone. It was a shame really; Trina was going to introduce him to several famous people in Hollywood – some of the major players in the movie industry still respected the Aaron Echolls name, and Kieran would definitely love the idea of coat riding their fame. Unfortunately, Liam was squeezing him for money and Trina was collateral damage. Liam beat Trina when he didn't give him money, and there was a possibility that he raped her too. Kieran didn't see what happened because he had passed out. But her silence seemed to prove that Liam had done something to her. There was nothing he could do; he needed to get out from this crazy family. He asked his brother, Patrick, for help. But Patrick, the man of God himself, Father Patrick of Holy Saint Pious himself, told him to repent and change his ways and all that bullshit and then he would help him. Patrick acted holier-than-thou on a daily basis – apparently he forgot that he used to be a bad man. So what if he found God? Kieran thought the whole family was crazy anyway. Cormac died and everyone suspected it was Liam because he was a psychopath. Of course it was Liam who killed Cormac; who else?

Kieran needed out.

He held his stamp book collection tight to his chest. His stamps collection was the only valuable thing in his life – he would fight tooth and nail if someone was trying to steal it from him. Liam wouldn't understand about his stamp passion.

Someone knocked on the door, and Kieran froze. He didn't answer the knock and waited until the person behind the door left. Kieran could see shadows under the door – there were several people there. Kieran moved to the window and ready to bolt through fire escape. He saw the shadows disappear… Kieran exhaled in relief.

But his relief was short term, because a second later the door was kicked in hard and a giant man stepped into the room, followed by a few mean looking men. Kieran scrambled towards the window and was ready to run when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the fire escape. "Nu-uh, come here!"

"No! No! Don't hurt me!"

The giant man shoved him towards other men. "You're so lucky that your brother already beat you up. We just want to talk."

"I got nothing to say."

Boris rolled his eyes. He nodded to the others, who dragged Kieran out the door. "Word of advice: Next time don't write down your hiding place in a book and then hide it in your ex-girlfriend's apartment."

"Trina and I haven't broken up!"

Boris and the rest were laughing hard while they took Kieran away.

\----------------

**Outside Lev Sorokin Mansion**

Eli was sitting in his car, watching the Sorokin mansion's gate and saw no guards whatsoever. He guessed cameras were nearby. He opened his notebook and wrote down what he witnessed. Keith wouldn't like this; the idea that his step son took his investigation towards a Sorokin. He followed Darrell and Ryan to The Projects and then to the 09ers area.

Talk about heaven and earth.

His phone was ringing and he saw Keith was calling. Eli just grimaced and answered his phone.

"Sheriff."

"How's everything, Eli?"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it: Darrell is at the Sorokin's."

There was a long pause from Keith side. When Keith asked again, his voice was steady. "Gory's?"

"No, his uncle – Lev."

"Hmm… His son goes to Neptune high with Darrell. Figures."

"Yes… I will look into this. What's the relation between the Tritons and Lev Sorokin's son?"

"Darrell is probably following a lead. Lev Sorokin's son is not necessary a suspect. Anyway, just keep me posted." Keith paused again. "I also need some info."

"Yeah?"

"Gory just came by to the office today."

"What?"

"He wants to get involved with the investigation."

"Why?"

"Because he's Gory."

"And you said no, right?"

"I did. But… something came up."

Eli shifted in his car seat and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Keith exhaled loudly. "I'll tell you later. In the meantime," Keith was sitting in his office, and he glanced at the piece of paper Gorya gave him. "There are several places I need you to check out when you're done with Darrell. I need some proof of The Fitzpatricks' illegal activities of before I raid the places."

"The Fitzpatricks?" Eli frowned. "What's with the Fitzpatricks?"

Keith read the piece of paper. "Get something for me – anything. They're selling guns to those Tritons kids; I need some proof. If I don't get them, at least we can shut down their operations. I'll text you the list."

"I'm on it, Sheriff."

"Thank you, Eli."

"No problem, Sheriff." Eli glanced at the mansion and saw Darrell's motorcycle parked in front of the stair.

"One more thing; Gory just told me that Veronica is investigating this prank case."

"What?"

"I need you… to help her if necessary."

"But what about her husband? I thought he hates it when Vee does this kind of thing?"

"Gory is…" Keith remembered that he told him that he almost died yesterday. "Well… he's fine by it, apparently. And I have to admit that I need all the help I can get to solve this case. The mayor has been breathing down my neck for days. Maybe it's okay if Gory is involved, but don't want anything bad happening to her, but you gotta admit that she's a good detective."

"If she's a good detective, she should know what kind of person her husband is."

"I'm tired discussing this. Veronica is stubborn. But I still need you to help her if she asks."

Eli huffed and nodded, even when Keith couldn't see him. "Okay, Sheriff." Eli watched himself on the rear view mirror. "You know I will."

**Sheriff Department**

They hung up and Keith pondered a little about whether he was doing the right thing allowing Gorya to get involved with the investigation. Not only was Gorya a civilian, he was also a mobster. He shouldn't get involved with an ongoing investigation just because his father in law was Sheriff and his wife was a private detective. Keith wondered whether Veronica already renewed her PI license…

Sacks knocked on his door frame and quietly said, "DCA is here."

Keith rolled his eyes hard. He hated the new Balboa Deputy County Attorney. "Send him in."

Sacks grimaced and nodded. He knew that the new DCA and Sheriff Mars resented each other, even though they were technically family.

"Keith. It's good to see you again. It's been a while." A man with a fine suit walked in and immediately shook Keith's hand, even when Keith did not stand up from his chair. Keith was glad that Backup was with Leo, because he knew the dog always barked whenever the DCA was around.

"Daniel. How are you? Please, sit down." He gestured Don's brother, the new DCA, to sit in front of him.

Daniel Lamb grinned while he crossed his legs, "So… I just got back from Texas and heard government officials were shot?" He showed his white teeth. "By paint bullets? How...peculiar."

\--------------------

**Briefing Room, 4th Floor of Neptune Grand**

FBI Agent Jeff Ratner sat in front of a huge desk where he reported his surveillance this morning to FBI Deputy Director Warner Brostoff. A Bratva Family Tree was erected behind the Deputy Director with black and white old photos of deceased Russian mafia leaders on top. Under them there were photos of the Sorokin family, where the newest photos of the family were marked. Jeff could see photos of Lex (who was deceased) and Lev Sorokin, who was now the leader of the Sorokin family in West Coast, were full of notes and scribbles.

"Lex and Lev Sorokin are rumored to have ordered in excess one hundred contract murders. Lex died few years ago before we could build a case against him and Lev…" Brostoff shook his head. "I want The Sorokin family in prison, Agent Ratner." He looked at him with his glasses. "Every last one of them."

"Yes. But that would be tricky considering one of the Sorokins is married to the Sheriff's daughter." Jeff distributed a file.

Brostoff read the file. "Gory Sorokin… right?"

"He's married to Veronica Mars. Daughter of Sheriff Keith Mars."

"You knew the Mars family?"

"Well… years ago." Jeff shrugged. "I used to work in this hotel to pay for my tuition. She was involved with many salient bachelors of this town who were regulars here."

"Are they corrupt?"

"The Mars family? No." Jeff shook his head. "I can safely say that."

"And yet, she is married to the most notorious mobster." Jeff didn't answer, only shook his head. He didn't even understand the reason. "Fine; we'll handle the Mars family later. How are we with the surveillance?"

"There will be a Bratvas meeting this week, probably in this hotel. Plenty of the Sorokin family and other Russian organized families will be attending. We are preparing for the massive gathering."

Brostoff nodded, "And we'll be ready for them."


	22. Entr'acte

**_Flashback,  
Army Base somewhere in the Horn of Africa, 2009_ **

Their Platoon was composed of two Squads, which consisted of 50 people each, Logan included. The Platoon was led by Lt. Lamorne Doyle, who was tough as nails. He was a huge African American who was always barking orders and could make a grown man cry.

For some reason, he was really quiet tonight.

It was night in the desert, and it was very hot and windy at the same time. Logan was sitting outside the tent barrack, under the stars, with his notepad. He sat on the ground with his back on the tent. He was scribbling something and focused on his writing, so he didn't hear someone approach. He looked up, a little bit rattled, when his fellow soldier sat next to him with a thump.

"Echolls, what'cha doin'?"

Logan looked at the African American man beside him named Zeus Griffin – new to the team, friendly, very sociable, and an excellent marksman. He was the only one who was friendly towards Logan, and he didn't even care that Logan was Aaron Echolls' son.

"Shit, you've scared me."

Zeus just laughed and pushed Logan playfully. He grabbed Logan's notebook and tried to read it. Logan just sighed and let him. He knew that Zeus wouldn't be able to read his scribble. "Damn, son. What the fuck is this? I can't read your shit!" He looked at Logan's chicken scratch on the notebook. "I thought you went to school!"

Logan snatched the notebook back, "It's a steno, you ass."

"….-No what?"

"Steno. As in stenography. As in shorthand writing."

"Hey I don't know your fancy ass writing. You've been glued to that notebook ever since I got here." He shrugged. "What'cha writing about?"

"Nothing, really. Just… something to occupy my mind."

"What, like a diary?"

"Nothing pansy ass like that."

"Hey, don't knock on diaries! Or as I like to call them 'journals'. I wrote those too. You're right; it's something to keep your mind busy." He shrugged again. "Better than drugs. And I've done those too."

Logan nodded, "Snort some ants."

"A pinch of crack."

"A dollop of smack."

Both of them laughed.

Zeus lit his cigarette and offered Logan one. Logan took a cigarette and Zeus lit his. "Let's play some poker. The guys are playing in the kitchen tent."

"Nah, I'm cool."

"You're so emo and shit, man."

"If I beat them at poker, they're gonna beat me during lunch time. I like my face, thank you very much."

"I heard that you can fight, man."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I like being ambushed every time I take a piss."

Zeus lay down next to him. "Man, it's a beautiful night."

"It's the same every night."

"Man, you gotta see the beauty of the night. Look at those stars. We don't get those back home."

"We have stars back home."

"Not as clear like this." He folded his arms behind his head. "Man, I wonder whether my babies are looking at the same stars."

"Your babies?" Logan asked.

Zeus chuckled and reached for his cellphone. "Check them out. My girlfriend, Shondra and our son Titus."

Logan looked at his cellphone and saw pics of Zeus' family. "Zeus? Titus?" He raised his eyebrows.

Zeus only laughed. "Hey, we're destined for greatness." He looked at the pictures longingly, "Titus is two now. And he can play a mean kazoo."

Logan frowned, "I thought you're younger than me. You're eighteen, nineteen?"

"I knocked her up when we were sixteen." He chuckled. "What can I say? When you're in love…" He looked again at the pictures. "I dropped out school, parents kicked us out, joined a gang, got a lot of money… I thought I'd done great, y'know? As long I can keep my babies happy. Then one day she made an ultimatum; straighten my shit or she leaves with my baby." He shrugged. "So I straightened up."

Logan smiled looking at the pictures, "He's cute. Like his mom. Thank God."

"Shut up." Zeus pocketed his phone. "So what about 'ya, white boy? Anyone waiting for 'ya back home?"

Logan shrugged, "Well… if you believe everything you read on the internet, I have a dead movie star dad who killed my girlfriend while my mom took a swan dive from a bridge. So… no."

Zeus seemed non-plussed about the whole thing. He only wanted to strike a conversation with the quiet guy who everyone seemed to hate. He had heard about Logan's wild life when he was a teenager – he read it on the tabloids, internet, and watched that TV movie starring his sister. Everyone seemed to have opinions about Logan's personality based on what they'd seen on television. Maybe it was true; especially after he watched the news about how Logan conducted bum-fights. Some of their fellow soldiers thought it was disgusting that this rich white boy got away with bum-fights and murdering his classmate.

Zeus thought every man had a dark past. He believed in second chances. Maybe Logan wanted a clean slate by serving his country.

"Yeah, I ain't talking about a stupid dead pedophile, hombre. I'm talking about some sweet girl waiting for you back home. Or sweet guy, I don't know."

Logan went quiet for a second and then pulled out his cellphone. "Yeah, I got a girl." Zeus sat up and looked at a picture of a really pretty blonde girl. "Well, technically she's not my girl." Zeus looked at him with a questionable look. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Whoooo, damn boy. Are you still hung up with your ex?"

Logan smiled sadly, "I guess so."

"She's waiting for you to come home so you can declare your love and shit like that to her?"

Logan blew smoke rings to the air, "She doesn't know where I am right now. I sorta… left without saying goodbye."

"Damn."

"Yeah…. As far as I know… She might be with someone else right now."

"You never look her up? Call her or something? We're in a war, son."

"We're not in a war. And no… It's better this way." Logan flicked his cigarette away. "I'm incorrigible, don't you know?"

"You and your big words. You're just an ass." Zeus said jokingly.

Logan laughed and lay down next to him, watching the stars. He was an ass, and he knew it. Being in the army, he felt he needed to redeem himself. He and his troops went on Tours of Duty to several countries and continents. He visited villages and met many people with different background and cultures. Most of them were poor and didn't even have proper plumbing… or even houses. Logan realized how much he took his life for granted.

He had a rough childhood; abusive father, alcoholic mother, murdered girlfriend – things that shouldn't happen to a child anywhere.

But when he went on Tour of Duty, he saw starvation, war, abandoned children, dead children… all those suffering and there was nothing he could do besides be thankful he was alive. Everyone had their sad stories to tell, Logan included. But here, it didn't matter. What mattered was Logan and the rest of the soldiers had to follow the rules. But tonight, he and Zeus had a little break for stargazing.

Logan was half-listening from Zeus's story about his adventure; he pulled out his cellphone again and looked at Veronica's smiling picture. He really missed her so much. It had been, what, two years since he last saw her?

He put the phone close to his mouth, and he kissed the screen.

_Are you watching the same stars? I hope you're happy, Veronica…_


	23. The Vibe

He stood there as he looked outside through the hole on the wall, all alone… naked, dirty, bearded, scraggly, full of scars, and shivering. He wasn't cold; it was hot and humid in that dungeon. He wasn't scared of his life. He was content… accepting his fate. He would die in this dungeon, and nobody would look for him. He shivered because he realized that he would die in this dungeon alone.

Nobody would miss him… but it was okay, really.

Not even that girl with blue eyes and blonde hair from his childhood and teen years.

He loved her. It was enough…

She was the reason why he was not afraid of his life. She was in his heart and it gives him strength not to break down and smashed his own head to the wall. It gave him strength not to gnaw his own wrist and kill himself, because right now he didn't want to die.

If he was going to die, he would fight until the end.

There was no way he would die before he could see… her.

All he wanted in his life, was to see her happy.

Even without him.

\-------------------

**Present,  
**

Titan Tower, 2016

Logan walked out from the building feeling pretty good of himself. Veronica called and asked for his help on a case at the Boardwalk, and maybe grab something for lunch. Logan knew that he shouldn't feel like he was going to have a date with his former girlfriend, but he couldn't help feeling a little bit happy. It was wrong, and he knew it, but lately his moral compass was a little bit off anyway.

It wouldn't be a date… just a lunch between friends, and a little bit of sleuthing on the side.

A very normal thing between friends…

Beside, this was his chance to find out about her assassin occupation. How and why she became an assassin? Who hired her? Did she work alone or did she have an employer? Did she work with some sort of an organization?

Logan knew several shady government spooks and organizations. He racked his brain for some sort of information; nobody heard of Veronica. Assuming she was using a false name, or didn't even use name at all, and probably a disposable agent.

Logan gave his valet token and waited for his car as he pondered about the situation.

While he was checking his phone, a black Lexus sedan stopped in front of him and the valet hurriedly opened the car door. The valet almost bowed when he saw the driver. A tall and intimidating black man buttoned his suit and started to walk into the lobby when he noticed Logan.

"Mr. Echolls."

Logan turned around and said, "Yes?"

"You're back."

"Do I know you?"

The man paused for a while, and then shook his head. "No, but I remember your father."

Logan scoffed, "Of course." He turned around again, not wanting to talk to this stranger. "Doesn't everyone?" He muttered and checked his phone.

"Nice seeing you again." The man nodded. "You look good. Glad you're doing alright." Logan didn't acknowledge him; he busied himself with his phone.

The man then walked into the lobby when the valet attendant hurried after him, "Mr. Wiedman! Your token."

He stopped, took the token from him and then thanked him as he entered the building. Logan frowned. He'd heard the name before, but he couldn't place it. He stopped the valet attendant and asked, "Who's that guy?"

"That's Mr. Clarence Wiedman – the Head Security of Kane Enterprises." The valet attendant answered. "Your car will be here soon, sir." He went back to his post.

Logan nodded. That explained it, how he knew Logan and his father. Of course, the Kane family was very tight with the Echolls family back then. Logan was glad those days were over.

He was still standing next to the valet post when he felt a shiver run down his spine.

He felt a killer vibe.

He turned his head and saw Clarence Wiedman was looking at him through the entrance sliding doors.

He frowned, didn't understand why he felt some sort of a vibe from him – especially from afar.

As quickly as it came, the feeling was gone, and he saw Wiedman was walking towards the elevator.

Logan thought it was weird, but he didn't think about it much as his car arrived. After he tipped the valet guy, he got into his BMW and drove away. It wasn't until he was halfway there, the feeling returned – which surprised him so much.

There was no reason or way, the vibe could linger after leaving the premises.

A vibe, Logan liked to call it, was when someone possessed some sort of 'presence' of bad mojo. Logan learned that it was basically an instinct about someone – who usually a Spook or a spy. Logan could sit in a restaurant, feel a bad presence and pin-pointed the person. It's usually an early warning system of some sort. When you've been around killers and assassins for a while, you would develop this kind of talent to recognize and sort out professional killers. They would give away that kind of vibe when the occasion arises.

It wasn't an exact science or anything; it was something Logan had to learn – the hard way. Logan remembered one case when he had to meet someone in a church, and a priest walked by, if he hadn't known about the vibe, he would've be dead – killed by that priest who seemed innocent but was apparently an assassin wearing a priest robe. For a split second, Logan could feel his vibe, so he avoided danger and managed to kill him.

Logan didn't know who Clarence Wiedman was.

He doubted that Wiedman was an assassin, but as someone who handled security for Kane Enterprise, Logan wouldn't be surprised if the man was probably dark and faced some shady situation.

See no evil, hear no evil…

Logan didn't have any problem with Clarence Wiedman. Unless he possessed a danger with the people around him, Logan wouldn't bother to check. Not everyone who had the 'vibe' a bad person. It must be his job…

Logan decided to forget about Clarence Wiedman's vibe.

For now.

\-------------

**_Flashback, New York, 2016 (Three months before)_ **

A middle age man with glasses were writing down some notes in his seat while another man was standing near the window, looking at the view outside the window. He could see the city of New York from this height. He had been in this city for so many times, but he never considered it as a home. He had been in many countries; mostly for jobs – which was killing people. But he never considered it as 'killing'; he considered it as 'cleaning out the scum'. He kills 'bad' people only. It was better for his conscience.

The middle age man looked up and spoke, "You said that you had bad dreams?"

Logan turned around and shrugged, "More like nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" His shrink asked him. Logan looked at him; he wasn't a good shrink – he was an ordinary psychiatrist he plucked from many names in this building. He just wanted to pour his heart out for self-cleaning once and a while. He had so many shrinks in many different countries, with many different languages and accents. And he needed one whenever he had done his professional job.

Patricia was a good listener; but he didn't want to bother her from a different time zone every time he killed a scumbag and felt like talking. Patricia had her own life, and he had his own.

Occasionally, Logan would attend a support group meeting. It was probably a tradition he held since the days of the Army where he would sit in a circle and listened to sob stories from other soldiers. He didn't have to make up stories about his life, because let's face it, almost everyone knew him – or at least knew Aaron Echolls. But this time, instead of judgmental people, he had sympathetic people with the same problems. They cried when he told them a story about Aaron and the pears. There was one time when this lady burst into tears and hugged him while sobbing. Instead of being annoyed by it, he actually enjoyed being hugged by that woman.

And he hated that feeling; enjoying a hug from a stranger. It was a love hate relationship with the support group. Was he so thirsty for affection, he had to get it from strangers?

He understood sex with strangers; it was only a physical release. But hugs? Especially from emotionally needy strangers in the support group… it was like a drug.

And then this thing he had with shrinks. He could hear them spout mumbo jumbo about Jungian theory and how he blames his parents about his life. Come on; he knew all of this. But somehow, hearing them analyzing his life was like listening to white noise, and it actually made him focus about his life. It was like charging the battery when it was almost empty.

Logan felt like a fuck up anyway.

"I dreamed that I was locked in a dungeon." He said.

And the saddest part..?

It wasn't a dream.

\------------------

**Present, Neptune Boardwalk, 2016**

Logan climbed out of his BMW and chuckled. He hadn't been at the Boardwalk for a decade – except the other day with Dick for a brunch - but the smell and the sound today attacked his senses, and he was assaulted by a sense of nostalgia all of a sudden. He, Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica, with Dick and Bea—Cassidy used to come here on the weekends, especially when the Pegasus Wave was opened – the main attraction roller coaster; the pride of Neptune as tourists loved waiting in lines to get a chance to see the whole city from the top before they plummeted down, followed by high pitch screaming and laughter.

Logan remembered how they would skip school sometimes so they could go to the Neptune Boardwalk and to be the first in line of Pegasus Wave. Lilly and Veronica loved to sit in front of the cart and they would scream and laugh. Logan usually sat with Dick in the back, and they would also scream and yell with their hands up in the air. Dick would spit from above, which made him laugh. Duncan and Cassidy would sit in the middle – most of the time Cassidy was the one who enjoyed the whole thing. Duncan would usually pale and immediately throw up when the ride was over.

Pegasus Wave was now an old attraction. It wasn't a shiny new ride anymore and not many people waited in line to take a ride. It's still the main attraction of the Boardwalk though. The Boardwalk itself was now full of cafes and restaurants and other attractions, such as the Paintball game that just opened a month ago.

Logan smiled again as he put on his sunglasses; it was a Californian sunny day and he couldn't wait to meet Veronica.

A bunch of kids bumped into him when he walked towards the entrance. They didn't stop to apologize and kept running and laughing. "Hey, shouldn't you be in school today?" Logan yelled at the kids. One of the kids probably around 10 years old, turned around and flipped him the bird before running to catch up with his friends. Logan just shook his head and chuckled.

It wasn't the weekend and it was supposed to be school day, but the Boardwalk was crowded. Logan saw the giant Wheel was also full of people – most of them tourists.

Logan walked leisurely amongst the crowd. He bought a cup of soda from a vendor and slurped loudly. He watched a mime juggling knives before being applauded by the crowd. He then saw a 'gorilla', who was basically a man inside a gorilla suit, dancing with a boom box. Everyone was laughing when the gorilla climbed the railing and made a monkey sound.

He felt like a kid again.

Some girls were walking by and they seemed to recognize him but weren't really sure. He ignored them, but he couldn't help over-hear them talking, "Omigod, he's so hot." They were giggling.

Logan smirked. Hey, it was not like he was a humble kind of guy and didn't realize he was a handsome man.

He stood by the railing, watching people playing on the beach and remembered the brunch he had with Dick after surfing. He should surf with Dick again; he had a really good time.

How long had he been staying in Neptune? Almost two weeks, and he felt like he didn't want to go home to Utah... Even when his friends had move on to better lives, he felt like maybe, somehow, he wanted to stay for good in Neptune. Considering what kind of place Neptune was, the city wasn't so bad.

Or maybe it was because…

Logan checked his phone. Veronica hadn't call or text yet about where to meet. He was beginning to think that she was going to stand him up. _It wasn't the first time,_ Logan thought.

He knew that he didn't have a chance with Veronica. After all, she was married. He just wanted to be friends with her again after a long decade of absent, but yes his heart always beat faster whenever he was thinking of her. It wasn't like he was being friendzoned or anything – there was no such thing – but he had to admit he still had feelings for her.

The most important thing was to find out about Veronica's secret double life. Just like him, Veronica was a professional killer for hire. He needed to know who hired her and whether she was in any danger – and then help her if he could. He couldn't sit around and accepted the idea of Veronica as an assassin. He also couldn't sit around and not do anything about her husband – the one who hurt her family.

There must be a reason that Veronica didn't know about her husband's threats against her family. Veronica was always perceptive and full of determination. She was like a tiny Pitbull that would bite and never release until she got her satisfaction. She knew that Wallace was being hurt by unknown men.

Logan even Googled the damn case:

'An Engineer Was Beaten By Unknown Men: Racial Hate Crime?'

Wallace was going home from work when he was ambushed in the parking lot by several men, they put a burlap sack over his head, put him in the back of a van or truck, covered him with a blanket, and then he was beaten mercilessly. After he lost consciousness, apparently the assailants dropped him in front of ER and drove off. His wallet was missing along with his golden watch, and even his shoes. He was in and out of consciousness for a week. Two days later, the Sheriff Department led by Keith Mars caught two men, recidivists, who just got out from prison. They admitted the crime.

No mention of Gorya Sorokin or even Russian men.

Dick mentioned before that Wallace said the people who kidnapped him were speaking Russian or maybe some sort of Slavic language and accents.

The men who confessed to the crime were Latino.

Everyone knew that those men were paid to come forward and confess to a crime they didn't commit. The case was closed though, and Wallace had to endure physical therapy for months. The men were sentenced for life for aggravated assaults and kidnapping.

Everyone knew that Gorya was behind all of it, but there was no proof.

Now, there was this whole Veronica as an assassin thing.

It was really a headache situation.

His phone buzzed, and Logan saw that Veronica was calling. He muttered under his breath before answering, "Please don't cancel." He cleared his throat. "Hello."

"So I asked my friend to do some sleuthing at the Boardwalk. Naturally, I would expect some conspicuous decorum on his part. Unfortunately, I forgot that he's this 6 foot tall hot tamale, which, in retrospect, will invite some unwanted attention. Mostly because he is a hot tamale." Veronica said without preamble, humor in her voice.

"Hot tamale, huh?" Logan answered with a grin. "Does this mean we can't eat some Mexican food, afraid I would draw more attention?"

"Check your Neptune Connection, dork."

"I don't have a Neptune Connection account."

"What? Oh yeah, I forgot you're technologically challenged."

"I resent that. I know what a computer is. I am only social media challenged – there's a difference."

"Fine. I'm coming."

"Where are you?" Logan looked around the crowd but there was no sign of her. "V?" The line was disconnected and as Logan turned towards the entrance he caught a glimpse of her.

It was very cliché, Logan had to admit, but it was like in a movie scene where the girl walks in slow motion and her hair is flowing like she's in one of those shampoo commercials. Her long hair was wavy; she was wearing a leather jacket and a striped T-Shirt, with tight black jeans and combat boots. She was carrying her camera and her bag was slung on her shoulder.

She was dynamite.

"Hey." Veronica greeted, smiling.

"Hey… yourself. Like, wow. I mean…" Logan stammered. Veronica raised her eyebrow watching him look nervous. He finally grinned and said, "You should only wear this. Like, ever." Veronica smirked from that compliment. Hey, it wasn't like she didn't realize that she was good-looking.

"You better recognize." Veronica said, not realizing that they were bantering and flirting. She grabbed his soda and slurped loudly.

"Sure, take it. I wasn't drinking it." Veronica returned the empty cup to him, which he promptly threw to the trash can.

"I am starving." Veronica announced.

"Well, that's news." Logan chirped. Veronica decked him on the arm, and Logan made a painful noise. "Ow! You are such a violent person. I'm not sure I wanna be friends anymore." Veronica stuck her tongue out while putting her camera into her bag, and then pointed to the roller-coaster.

"Remember that?"

"I was walking down the memory lane when I first got here. All I could think was DK puking all over the place."

Veronica laughed very hard. "Oh my god, I remember that. He couldn't stand roller coasters." They both walked towards the lines of cafes and restaurants. "I don't understand why he insisted on coming when he hated it."

"He wanted to be near you." Logan smirked. "He had such a huge crush on you, he begged Lilly to let him sit next to you. Of course Lilly said no."

Veronica laughed. "Anyway, I told you to check Neptune Connection. Here." She showed him her phone. "Some people posted that YOU are here in Neptune Boardwalk." Logan stopped walking and read the Neptune Connection feeds.

'Is that Logan Echolls? OMFG! Glad to skip skool 2day!'

'saw logan echolls near pegasus. alone. dat dude is huuuge!'

And then a dozen more status about his whereabouts, with few blurry pictures – Logan raised his eyebrows and muttered, "These aren't so bad. Only a dozen comments – not many people saw me."

"Or maybe you're yesterday's news."

"Hey…" He pouts mockingly before getting serious. "Are you okay with this? Will this diminish our investigation? I don't want to be a burden or something."

"It's fine, Logan. Unless you're wearing a neon sign saying 'I'M FAMOUS', I think we're cool."

Logan sighed and looked around. Suddenly he felt wary that everyone could just instantly write about him in matter of seconds. This was why he hated social media. "I guess."

Veronica touched his arm. "Hey, it's okay. It won't matter. We're just gonna have lunch and then go to that place to check out some stuff." She smiled. "I need someone to be on my side."

He looked at her. Really looked at her with his penetrating gaze… He would give her the planet Mars if she asked. A little hyperbole on his part, but he was not kidding. He would do anything for her. "Okay, Captain." He nodded. Veronica couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses. If she could see them, she probably would waver.

"So, where are we gonna eat?" Veronica rubbed her hands together. "And what are we gonna eat?"

Logan exhaled. "Anything but salad."

They walked together down the boardwalk looking at all the restaurants trying to figure out what sounded good. They had chosen a restaurant called 'Sao', a burger joint that had really good sliders.

Being preoccupied, they hadn't realized that they were being followed by a man with a camera. The man was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a leather vest, and his hair was slicked back with cheap hair product. He took a series of pictures of both of them. He saw Logan opened the door of the restaurant and Veronica did a little curtsy which made Logan laughed.

He checked his camera to see the pictures and muttered gleefully. "Ve-Ro-Ni-Ca. Your hubby won't like this." he clucked his tongue, "but one needs to eat."

\-----------------

**Flashback,**

Somewhere in Kalahari Desert, 2009

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Logan slowly opened his eyes as he awoke to the sound of water dripping. He tried to see his surroundings, but everything was dark, and for a moment, he wondered where he was. It wasn't until a few minutes later he realized that he wasn't in his room or in his bunker.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. His body was too weak to move but he couldn't sleep because the water kept dripping in the corner near the waste bucket where he usually relieved himself. The cot he slept in wasn't very comfortable, but he was used to it after almost three weeks. Three weeks in that cave dungeon. Logan felt like he would never get out and see the outside world again.

Logan didn't know where he was right now. Their platoon was ambushed near a Tsumkwe village settlement they were going to. Logan's platoon was supposed to bring some water and food to the nearest tribe of San who lived in a village, when suddenly they were surrounded by many soldiers. Some of them were child soldiers, probably around 10-12 years old. Fights ensued, the soldiers took over the Humvee, and it was chaotic. Some of his fellow soldiers were dragged outside their vehicles and shot in their heads. A soldier grabbed Logan and hit the back of his head.

Logan didn't know where his friend Zeus was. He didn't know what happened to his Lieutenant. Maybe they were captured too. Maybe they were put into this cave dungeon like he was.

For a cave dungeon in a desert, it was actually pretty cold. There was water dripping constantly, so Logan thought they were near a river or something.

He didn't know why he was alive.

He woke up in this dungeon three weeks ago. His weapons were gone, his uniform was gone, his phone, and his personal possessions were gone… He woke up naked, lying on a cot. There was a door made of iron, and he banged and yelled until his voice croaked. Nobody answered and nobody was coming.

Logan sat up, trying to adjust his eyes in the darkness.

There was only a 'window' on the wall of the dungeon. It was basically a hole the size of his head and located above his cot. He could see outside during the day but all he could see was a lonely desert road. Apparently, Logan was underground; the road was on his eye level. Sometimes he saw a pack of hyenas sniffing around the road; they approached the hole but they couldn't get in so they only growled and whined, then they left when they found out they couldn't eat Logan. Inside the dungeon there were a bucket and a hole on the ground. Logan spent three weeks using that bucket and hole to pee and poop. He wiped himself afterwards using pieces of newspapers he found around the dungeon. It was disgusting.

They, whoever they were, were treating Logan like an animal. Every day, someone would drop a pouch of food and a bottle of water through the small hole. Logan tried to talk to them, but they ignored him. Once, he saw a boy wearing only shorts and barefoot, but holding a rifle, drop a bottle of water and a pouch. The boy only stared at him, and then left after Logan nodded saying to say a silent 'thank you' for the food. Logan realized that he didn't see a way out, so it was best to just be thankful that they still fed him. The food usually consisted of stale bread, or if he was lucky, a pop-tart. Logan knew that most of the villagers didn't eat pop-tarts. They feed it to the cattle.

Logan would eat the bread or any kind of food bit by bit, trying to make it last. He'd drink the water and hoped he wouldn't get dysentery.

He thought that he must be lucky because the people who held him prisoner here didn't even bother to torture him or interrogate him. Logan didn't know why they were keeping him here in this dungeon. His mind… he thought he was going crazy. Every possible torture came across his mind during his first week; what they would do to him? Water-board him? Electrocute him? Pull his fingernails one by one?

But none of that happened.

Maybe they were using him as a bargain chip to the US Army.

Logan knew that he had been on this continent for almost 6 months while they moved him around almost every week. They went from village to village, helping with the water system, supplying them with food, and protecting them from robbers and kidnappers. The one time when they thought they wouldn't see any action, they were ambushed.

Now, for three weeks, he spent his time staring at the stone wall, wondering whether he could survive.

He was naked most of the time. When it was cold, he would wrap himself with a very thin blanket full of holes. During the night, he would peek through the hole on the wall and he'd see stars. He remembered what Zeus had said previously: appreciate the stars.

Logan sat on his cot. He had his knees up to his chin. He looked up and saw him.

"I gotta tell you, Logan. This is pathetic."

Logan looked at the boy and smiled a bit. Any distraction was welcomed. "You don't say."

"I mean, what are you trying to prove anyway? Why can't you just… I don't know, jump off the building or something?" He chuckled. "It would be over in a flash." Logan narrowed his eyes. He knew that the boy in front of him wasn't real. He was a figment of his imagination… or maybe a hallucination. Or was he the ghost of Cassidy Casablancas? The boy was wearing a Member's Only Jacket that Logan recognized from the roof of the Neptune Grand. Must be embedded in his subconscious if he remembers what Cassidy wore that night.

"I'm not trying to prove anything." Logan said quietly.

"And yet you are here." The ghost of Cassidy said. Logan noticed that the dungeon was lit up by a blue hue of light. "You are not out there. You are here."

"Or maybe I'm not here at all. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe I'm back in Neptune, surfing with your brother." Logan murmured. He stood up and peeked to the hole in the wall; he could see the stars outside. He wondered for a while whether he was actually in Neptune, surfing with Dick - Eating burgers with him and some of his surfing buddies around a bonfire.

"Nope, you are definitely not in Neptune." Cassidy looked around. "It's weird that the reason you left is because of me."

"Not just you, Cass…"

Cassidy sniggered, "Come on – you left after graduation – after you made me jump!"

"I didn't make you jump!" Logan raised his voice. "You jumped on your own."

"I asked you 'WHY NOT'." Cassidy said. "Why I shouldn't jump?" Logan couldn't say anything – he only stared at the stars. He put his hands, palms flat, on the wall, like surrendering. "And you couldn't come up with anything."

"What did you want me to say, Cass…?" Logan asked.

Cassidy scoffed, "Something. Anything. Not let me jump." His voice was hard. "This is your fault."

"My fault."

"Yes. Your fault. I am dead because of you."

"You are dead because of me."

"You joined the army, just to get away from me. But surprise. I am here!" Cassidy stood next to him. "You can run as far as you can go. But you can't hide. I am always gonna be by your side to remind you that it's your fault that I am dead." He hissed.

Logan closed his eyes and touched his forehead to the cold stone wall. "It's my fault…"

"It's not your fault, Logan."

Logan opened his eyes and turned around.

She was wearing that beautiful black dress, and her hair was in a ponytail. Logan found himself in his own Penthouse; he was back at Alterna-Prom. He was eighteen years old… so young. He was wearing a white tuxedo, thinking at the time he would channel Humphrey Bogart.

_Welcome, welcome, everyone is welcome at Logan's._

"What are you talking about? Of course it's his fault! You are only the figment of his imagination. He's trying to convince himself that he's innocent – by having YOU tell him that it's not his fault." Cassidy walked towards her in a menacing way. Everyone at the party was ignoring them. Of course they didn't exist. This was only Logan's leftover memory before he ascended into madness.

"You raped me." She said a matter-of-factly. "You deserved to die."

"Oh yeah, whose fault was that? You were raped because you took the GHB that he brought." Cassidy smirked. "And the fact everyone wanted to get their hands on you – on his order."

Logan took a step in front of Cassidy, blocking him from approaching Veronica. "Enough. Just… stop."

"You can't protect her anymore, Logan. You left, remember?" Cassidy taunted him. "It's because you are a coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"Is that a lie you are trying to tell yourself? Is that the reason why you joined the army?" Cassidy pressed on. "You are no better than me, Logan. In fact, you and I are the same."

"I am nothing like you!"

"Come on, Logan! You killed some people here. Remember your 21st birthday? You killed a soldier when he was taking a piss. That was your first kill." Cassidy shrugged. "You killed many people since then– more than me!"

"I was under direct orders."

"Logan." Logan looked behind him and Veronica was crying. "What have you done?"

"Veronica. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything." Logan looked down. A rat ran past his feet and he was in the dungeon again, naked. "I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, son."

Logan looked up and saw Aaron leaning near the door.

"Go away."

Aaron clucked his tongue. "You killed so many people, son. I can't believe that you are such a monster. I only killed one person – ONE. And it was an accident. Your precious Lilly was pushing my buttons. You, on the other hand, killed a whole bunch of people that you don't even know."

Logan clutched his fists and gritted his teeth, "You were going to kill Veronica and her father."

"Well, they were in my way." Aaron shrugged. "I had a reputation to protect."

"I am glad you are dead." Logan growled. "Whoever killed you got my eternal gratitude."

Aaron scoffed, "You wouldn't have the guts to pull the trigger. If you had half of my cojones, you would've done it years ago. The only reason you are killing these people, is because you don't know them and you don't care about them." He grinned. "You are a psychopath."

"SHUT UP!" Logan couldn't take it anymore and took a swing at the ghost of his father. His fist hit the stone wall. Logan could feel the bones in his knuckles crack, and blood flow out. He didn't care. Three weeks in this hellhole, and this was the first time he felt emotion.

"Ooooh, look at that. The boy grew up. He's no longer waving an empty gun to save his girlfriend." Logan looked up and saw Liam Fitzpatrick standing in the corner with a menacing look. "He's now has a semi-automatic weapon and saves civilians. My hero." Liam mocked. He wore the same exact outfit- sleeveless shirt and dirty jeans. "You should tattoo your arm to say 'MOMMY' to make her proud; I mean, you are sort of an American Hero soldier, right?" He covered his mouth, "Ooops, I forgot. Your momma jumped off a bridge."

"I gotta say Logan; at least your mom did it with class. Her Blackberry suicide message? Very classy and post-modern." Cassidy chimed in. "I should've done the same thing, you know?"

Logan held his head and tried to cover his ears as the hallucinations started to talk simultaneously. Three weeks without any disturbance, they chose today to appear at the same time and taunt him. The voices were getting louder and Logan shut his eyes tight.

"Logan."

The voices were gone.

He opened his eyes, and she was there.

"Veronica." Logan felt his throat close off. He missed her so much. He wanted to touch her and hold her. Why couldn't he do that? Why did he leave Neptune? "I'm sorry."

Veronica shook her head with a wry smile. "Come on, Logan. You know damn well I've forgiven you for a long time ago." She sighed and Logan just held his bloody hand. "And life shouldn't be that hard."

"You should talk…" He muttered. "And this is my life we're talking about. If my life was a musical, I would be singing 'It's a Hard Knock Life' and start looking for sugar daddy."

Veronica chuckled lightly, "You are such a drama queen." Logan looked at her with a pain in his heart. He had dreams about her ever since he joined the Army. She was the one who kept him going, even when it wasn't real. From the very beginning, from the first day he trained as a soldier, before he went to bed, before he was too close to crack under pressure… she would be there. But he hadn't thought of her or anyone else for that matter for almost a month.

"Why now…?" He asked in a whisper tone. "Why tonight?" Veronica looked at him, still smiling. "I haven't thought of you lately at all."

She approached him – more like glided towards him and put her face closer to his. "It's time for you to wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up, Logan." She said. "It's time to live."

"I don't understand."

She smiled again, "You need to wake up. And come back to me."

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Logan opened his eyes.

His heart was beating so fast, and his vision was blurry.

And then he choked and felt his throat burn. He coughed violently and tried to move. His hand automatically grabbed something to hold onto – and he managed to pull out a tracheal tube from his mouth before he rolled to his side and threw up.

"Ugh, you shouldn't remove it by yourself!" Logan heard someone yell, "Nurse!" Logan rolled back again and wiped some blood from his mouth. He tried to focus as he looked at someone with a white coat who stood next to his hospital bed. He saw that his arms had an IV line, and the line connected to an IV bag. He could faintly hear it doing its magic, dripping away. He was wearing a cast on his other hand. Then he saw an African man, whom he assumed was a doctor, writing something down on his pad. "You are awake. Good. I was getting tired waiting." Logan tried to say something, but the doctor cut him off. "Please don't try to talk, your throat is hurt and I'm not risking more physical pain."

Logan was so confused.

One minute he was in the dungeon, the next thing he was in the hospital?

A nurse hurriedly walked into the room and she mopped the floor next to him. "Dr. Van der Maarschalkerweerd is coming in a few minutes to check on his patients."

"Good. He will be glad that this one is awake." The doctor looked at Logan who looked disoriented and confused. "We can finally begin."


	24. Connected, Connected

**Present, Neptune Boardwalk, 2016**

It wasn't very crowded at Sao Restaurant. Logan and Veronica found a table outside under an umbrella near the railing where they could see the beautiful ocean. It was a sunny day, and they didn't want to waste the weather inside. Veronica opened her leather jacket and put it with her bag and camera next to her while Logan just looked at her. She looked really pretty.

A waitress took their orders; Logan ordered a slider with Long Island tea, while Veronica ordered a Big Kahuna cheeseburger with mineral water and a side of salad, which made Logan grimace.

"What's wrong with salads?"

"Nothing, but I just had a semi brunch with Casey Gant before I came here. Dude apparently a healthy freak or something." Logan nodded to the waitress and she went inside. "Forced me to eat some salads – I got nothing against veggies, I mean, I love steam Kale and Broccoli, but I don't like it when he was being condescending if I don't eat vegetables."

Veronica laughed, "You had a brunch with Casey? How is he?"

"Richer." Logan answered. "I am under contract with his publishing company to write another book, which I am nowhere finished."

"What's the book about?"

"Gant asked me to write for an autobiography – which I think it's a bad idea. I am not very comfortable publishing my dirty laundry."

"Then write something else." She said. "You're a good writer."

Logan played with the toothpicks on the table; he was a bit nervous. How would he approach Veronica about the subject of her husband and as well the assassin thing?

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "Maybe I should just get out from my contract. It would piss Gant off, but like I care."

Veronica chuckled, "Come on Logan. You just got here." She then said in a serious tone, "You need to be nice with the townies."

"I'm always nice with the townies… especially townie girls. I remember one time when I used to go out with this townie girl; blonde, petite, really loves to eat, and smelled good – most of the time."

She kicked him under the table, which made him laughed. "I said nice, not jackass!"

They found themselves chatting very easily, which was not surprising after they spent some time at her gallery – they were now at ease with each other, despite still treading the subject of her family and husband very carefully. But Logan needn't worry as Veronica seemed more open now; especially they were treating each other as friends first.

"So after lunch, we're gonna check out that Paintball game?" Logan pointed at a building near the tattoo parlor. "Kinda small for a Paintball game, isn't it?"

"I read that it was supposed to be a smaller branch or something. Darrell had been talking about wanting to play at that place – but after what happened at school…" Veronica looked at the building too.

"Why are we checking that particular place?"

"The paints that were used came from a paint store near the docks called 'Purple Rain'." She rolled her eyes. "…and one of the clients is that particular establishment – I went to the store and asked around, had to flip my hair and everything, that's why I was late. Which is fitting; considering what happened recently with the whole drive-by shooting towards the officials."

"I wonder who planned all these. I mean, why the school? Why the Mayor?"

Veronica looked at him now, "Have you ever heard about The Tritons?"

Logan frowned, "Not really, no. Why?"

She bit her upper lip and said, "Did Duncan ever talked to you about The Tritons back in the day?"

Logan widened his eyes, "What's Donut got to do with anything?"

She chuckled a bit. "Back when we were Junior, I was framed by this kid named Rick. Rick Mondragon, Rick something? He planted fake IDs in my locker and then Don arrested me..."

"Wait." He put his hand up, and a grin broke out from his face. "I remember that." He took off his sunglasses and looked at her, "Oh my god, of course I remember. You were being hauled away, it was after third period." He put his hands on his chest. "Best day ever!"

Veronica looked at him, annoyed. "If you're finished…"

"I think I have a picture of you when your hands were cuffed." Veronica kicked him again, but this time he ignored it. "You were pretty cute with those tennis balls for your hairstyle."

"Do you wanna know the story or not?"

Logan grinned. He couldn't stop teasing her; she was so cute back then, and even now. "Please continue."

She glared at him, "As I was saying – Rick framed me for a crime I didn't commit. He told the cops that I was the ring leader for this fake IDs operation. And after I asked the douche, he told me that a secret society from school called 'The Tritons', where rich students were apparently members, told him to blame me because he wanted to join the group."

"Jeez…" Logan shook his head, "How come I've never heard of this stupid society?"

"They only approach the smart kids." She grinned jokingly, knowing that Logan was a smart student.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, apparently Duncan was a member of that society." Veronica looked at Logan's look of bewilderment and laughed. "He never told you, huh?" He shook his head slowly. "I tracked him down in some karaoke place, asked around, and long story short, I found out that they weren't responsible for the frame out. But it was Rick all along because he had a personal vendetta against The Tritons and my dad – he was angry that The Tritons rejected him, and his dad was arrested by my dad for embezzlement. So he thought that he would punish me instead."

"I wish you would've told me, so I could beat him up."

She snorted, "Nah, that's fine." She decided not to tell Logan about how The Tritons locked her in the trunk of her car – therefore it made Duncan responsible too.

"So what's that got to do with Darrell and the school?" He asked.

Veronica leaned closer and started to whisper, "Darrell went to school to investigate the pranks when he stumbled upon The Tritons doing some sort of initiation and chants. It was straight from the movie 'Suspiria' basically. And it freaked him out, especially when he found out that they brought real guns to school."

"Whoa."

"Right? And the worst part is…" She paused, and Logan leaned closer. "They were carrying Cassidy Casablancas' picture and praised him like he was some sort of hero."

Logan opened his mouth to react, but then closed it again.

Cassidy. Now that was the name that he didn't expect to encounter again beside from his nightmares back in the day.

Logan pondered for a while – the story shocked him a bit. He needed to digest this news clearly. Veronica nodded and leaned back again to her chair. She saw the waitress came back with their orders and said thank you. Logan didn't pay any attention to the food in front of him; he seemed to be in a deep thought.

"I saw the news about the whole Cassidy Casablancas' posters. Dick was pretty concerned. He called his dad straight away." He watched her eating her salad first. "Where did you get all of this information?"

"I just got back from Neptune High and met Clemmons there. He told me everything, which is surprising. Probably he thought it was better to tell me about it than having me snooping around in school." She chewed her greens slowly. "Dick's dad was also there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently he paid for the whole school renovations. I know Richard Casablancas feels bad about what happened a decade ago. I guess he's trying to look good in front of the public."

"You're not a fan of him, huh?"

Veronica shrugged. "I could barely tolerate Dick Junior back then, let alone his dad. But he's a different person now. Dick, I mean."

"We're all different people now." Logan said softly. "Everyone's changed."

She stared at him for a while. "Have you? Have you changed?"

He didn't answer at first. When he answered, he was quiet. "War changes everyone, Veronica."

Veronica widened her eyes as she put down her fork. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Logan smiled and touched her cheek. "Maybe some other time." He pulled away his hand, realizing it was too late, but pretended like it was normal. "I don't want this food to get cold."

Veronica watched him take a bite of one of the sliders, but didn't comment. She finished her salad and started her big burger. Logan chewed his burger and closed his eyes as the wind blew his hair. He missed this; eating junk food, hanging out with his friends, the smell of the ocean, the sound of seagulls, and the sound of the waves.

Veronica was thinking about what he said about 'war changes everyone'. She had her own war to deal with, and it started after that fate night at the cabin...

For a while, they were eating in silence, just enjoying the food, the scenery, and each other's company.

And then with a mouthful of food, Veronica said, "This is nice."

Logan nodded in agreement. They smiled at each other, their cheeks puffed as they chewed.

\---------------

**Flashback,**

****

Cabin in the middle of nowhere, 2013

"Get rid of everything?" Gorya parroted what Veronica said, not understanding the meaning. They were in his car, and she felt cold as she only wore her bras and jeans. Gorya covered her with his bodyguard's jacket and a blanket. He opened a bottle of water and tried to make her drink. Veronica sipped the water and coughed a little.

Veronica set her jaws and closed her eyes.

She could still remember what happened just a moment ago; she killed Mercer. She watched as she stabbed Mercer on the neck. Watched him as blood sprouting from his neck like a fountain, spraying everywhere, including to her – watched him as he made a chocking sound and tried to grab her while she jumped away from the bed. She watched as the bed sheets turned red and the blood from his neck sprayed the nearby wall. She watched in horror as he fell down the bed and flapped around on the floor, clutching the letter opener on his neck – and pulled the damn thing out – which was a big mistake because the blood then just burst out like a dam, and Veronica felt the blood sprayed her face and her hair. She watched as Mercer had his mouth open and tried to call her name, but he could only choke in his own blood. She watched him dying in front of him.

And instead of feeling satisfied, she felt like a cold hand reached down into her heart and squeezed it.

Mercer spent another few minutes in agony. The blood was flowing out from his neck wound and mouth like a spilled wine. His other hand which didn't hold the letter opener was opening and closing slowly. His mouth was opening and closing too, like a fish. And then Veronica watched as he stared at her, and she could see the lights from his eyes turned dim.

Mercer finally died.

Veronica walked towards the body numbly. She stood there with her bloody bras and jeans, and her hair sticky, staring at the dead body in front of her. She then walked slowly to a nearby window, and slid down the wall. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Veronica…"

Veronica opened her eyes again, and looked at Gorya's face. She quietly said to him, "Get rid of everything." Her voice was determined. "No evidence."

Gorya stared at her. His eyes fixed on her, and instead seeing a scared and a weak woman, he saw an angry woman. He thought because she was just killed a man, and maybe her adrenaline shot through the roof. But he wouldn't question her… Gorya realized that if she went home, they'd find out that she killed him, and she would be a subject of investigation. She went with Mercer willingly. They put Mercer in prison in a short time even when he kidnapped and raped her years before. She became the subject of humiliation during college – and he witnessed this. Everyone called her a slut because they didn't believe her… especially after the video tape that was spread around… The prosecutor could think that this was an act of revenge instead of another kidnapping.

This time, he would help her. This was his way to repent for the sex tape… It wasn't him who spread it, but he felt responsible nonetheless… Veronica didn't know who spread the sex tape, and she would never know. Gorya would make sure of it.

He nodded slowly, touched both her cheeks, and kissed her forehead. Veronica closed her eyes again and held his hands – she felt safe now.

Yegor was pretending not to watch the interaction but he couldn't help it. This was the first time he saw his boss showing affection towards a woman. Not even to that horrible woman, Anya, whom everyone was afraid of. For a second Yegor remembered Anya and shuddered.

"I'll be right back. Stay in the car, okay? Get some rest. I'll take care of everything. You just get some rest."

Veronica held his arms and touched her forehead to his chest. "Please… just get rid of everything."

"Get some rest, Veronica." He whispered. Gorya tucked Veronica with the blanket from the cabin and climbed out from the car. He closed the door and exhaled. He looked at Yegor and said quietly, "Guard this car."

"Boss…"

Gorya walked passed by Yegor and went straight to the cabin. Yegor sighed and lit his cigarette. He glanced to the car, but the car windows were tinted so he couldn't see Veronica inside.

Veronica watched Gorya from inside the car, and saw that a small bodyguard smoking a cigarette. She couldn't see his face as it was so dark outside. She bit her lower lip and shivered and wrapped the blanket more tightly around her body. "Daddy, I'm sorry…" She made a fist and hit the seat angrily.

Inside the cabin, Boris was crouching and inspecting Mercer's body; he was wearing a leather glove and checked out the letter opener. He pressed a handkerchief onto his nose because of the blood's smell. The body was still fresh, but the blood already stinks. He pushed Mercer's head side to side, "You got killed by a girl." He stood up and saw Gorya was climbing the steps to the cabin. Gorya framed the doorway and watched his bodyguards inside the cabin. Boris asked him, "What do you want us to do?"

Gorya nodded. "Grab the stuff in the trunk."

The other bodyguards immediately walked out the cabin and went to their car to grab some shovels, tarps, a chainsaw, gasoline, and duct tapes. Boris watched them from the cabin and then looked at Gorya who was staring at the dead body. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"She's okay?"

"She's…" Gorya pursed his lips. "She doesn't want her father to know about this."

"I don't understand."

"We need to get rid of everything; don't let anyone knows that she was here."

Boris looked at him. "Gory, everyone knows that he took her."

"Not everyone knows that she killed him."

"In self-defense, I might add." Boris pointed to the floor where the body was. "I think even a small-time cockroach lawyer could defend her."

"I'm not gonna let her see a court and being humiliated again, do you hear me?" Gorya gritted his teeth. "I know how this works. They will think that she faked her amnesia and lured this bastard out to kill him. And if I can think this kind of scenario, so does the D.A." Gorya walked to Mercer's body and kicked his side. "His old man is a judge. A Neptune judge and you know how it works."

"She's not a family."

"She's my friend."

"Is she really, Gory? Or is she more than a friend?"

Gorya looked at Boris; his enforcer, bodyguard, confidant, and close friend with a mixed emotion. "Do what I say, Boris."

Boris looked at Gorya – he'd known him for a long time. And he knew that Gorya was the most intelligent and much quieter than the rest of the brothers. Roman was more about power and brute strength. Valentin was more about charm and easy going life. Gorya was a calculated man, but he was also the most emotional one. Valentina and Veronica were the examples.

The bodyguards returned with the stuff from the trunk. Boris knew that there would be blood spill tonight, so he'd come prepared. "Cut him off, bag him, put him in a hole, and burn him." Boris ordered to his men. The bodyguards nodded – this was their job and they were used to it. They laid down a tarp on the floor, opened up some plastic bags, and they dragged Mercer's body on the tarp. Boris and Gorya watched as one of them started to turn on the chainsaw. The loud noise filled the area and echoing around the woods and lake.

Veronica gasped when she heard the chainsaw.

It was unmistakable sound.

She closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands. "Forgive me, dad… Forgive me." She curled herself in the backseat of the car and wrapped herself in the blanket. She felt so cold, angry, and guilty about everything especially when the chainsaw noise seemed to cut through her bones. Tears started to flow and she cried silently, "I'm sorry, daddy…"

Veronica felt the sound lasted forever. So when it stopped, she heard ringing in her ears. She sat up slowly and looked behind the car at the cabin. Few men went back and forth carrying bunch of plastic bags to the back of the cabin. She shut her eyes and laid down again on the backseat.

They dug a hole in the backyard of the cabin and dumped all the plastic bags into it. One of the bodyguards looked around and mumbled, "Whoa. What a view. Look at the lake."

Inside the cabin, Boris was ransacking the kitchen cabinet. He found a bottle of whiskey, opened it, sniffed it, and then drank it. He made a disgusted face and spit to the floor. He then poured the liquid to the floor until the bottle was empty. He also threw some plates to the floor, found some spices in the cabinet and took some of them, "I need these." He muttered. He opened the fridge and found some food and started to gathered them and put them into a plastic bag.

"Boris." Gorya made a face. "Really?"

"Don't waste food." He shrugged. "My mother taught me."

Gorya just shook his head and stared at the floor where Mercer's body once occupied. The only evidence of Mercer was his blood. He looked at the window and saw that the bodyguards poured gasoline into a hole and lit a fire. And then they went back to the front door and greeted Gorya. "We're done."

"One more thing," He pointed the room.

They started to pour gasoline inside the cabin – the bed, the kitchen, the bathroom, the floor, in every surface. Boris took a bite of an onion and chewed it, while he turned on the gas of the burner and the oven. He also turned on the heater under the window. Everyone went outside, while some of them basically emptied the gasoline in the porch, and threw the cans inside the cabin. Boris pointed to his men some of the flower pots, "Can you bring those to the car?" Gorya looked at him in disbelief. Boris shrugged, "They're nice flowers. Will you have me these?"

"God, do whatever the fuck you want." When the men finished dousing the cabin, they stood next to their boss, waiting for the next order. Gorya put some cigarettes into their mouths and lit them. "Gentlemen, thank you for everything." The men nodded, watching their boss lit his own cigarette. He spoke again after a few puffs, "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

He burned the whole matchbox and threw it to the porch.

The fire made a whoosh sound and started to burn everything. They didn't wait to watch the cabin engulfed in a fire, but immediately climbed into their cars and drove away.

Gorya was sitting next to Veronica in the backseat, while Boris was driving. He had a plastic bag full of food and some flower pots on the passenger seat. Veronica sat up and looked behind as she watched the cabin on fire. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bright fire. The area surround the cabin was pitch black, and seeing the fire was like seeing a candle in the woods. Veronica saw another car was following Gorya's car, but she was shocked to see the fire. "Veronica…" Gorya said quietly and pulled her gently onto his side. "Don't look back." She rested her head on his chest and he held her warmly. "Don't ever look back." He whispered. Veronica nodded shortly and buried her face to his chest. She startled a bit when she heard a loud bang from behind them, but Gorya kept his hug firm. "Don't look back, Veronica." He kissed her forehead. "I am here. You're safe now. It's over. He won't hurt you anymore."

"He won't?" She said numbly.

"I promise."

Boris looked at the rear view mirror and saw the cabin exploded from the gas. It was a tiny explosion but still the fire made a lot of smoke that reached into thousands feet to the sky. They needed to get out from the area fast before they attract any attention, like from the forest rangers. He also saw Gorya whispered some things as Veronica tucked her head under his chin. Boris shook his head seeing his boss seriously treating this woman like porcelain – judging from his story, Veronica was anything BUT porcelain. And yet he was so kind towards her. _Anya is going to kill him_ , Boris thought darkly.

The cars drove away towards the main road, away from the fire.

\-----------------------

**Briefing Room, 4th Floor of Neptune Grand**

FBI Deputy Director Warner Brostoff, better known as Deputy Director WB, was reading the dossier that Agent Ratner brought to him. Jeff Ratner was texting across him and warily looking at the pictures behind him.

There were pictures of Veronica and Keith Mars. Both of them were circled with red pen.

"Something wrong, agent Ratner?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just…" Jeff pointed at Veronica and Keith's pictures. "Somehow I doubt that they are involved with any kind of organized crime."

"She's married to Gory Sorokin, just like you said." WB tapped their pictures with his long wooden pointer. The man was old and also old school, he didn't like using computers or even laser pointer. He had been chasing and building the RICO case against The Sorokins since the early 90s. "You really don't think they don't know what kind of business the Sorokins have?" WB snorted. "Somehow I find it hard to believe that a Sheriff and a former private investigator don't know that they are part of this mob family."

"As you can see from the files I gave you, sir – Gory Sorokin left the Sorokins several years ago when he began a relationship with Ms. Mars." Jeff explained. "His family didn't approve of their relationship, and they briefly severed ties with him." He shrugged, "Her family didn't approve either but it seemed Gory didn't care."

"Yes, yes. I can read all of it." WB muttered while reading. "It's very dramatic. After his father died, his family took him back. I don't particularly enjoy reading his love life, but we are after his family."

"So far, Gory Sorokin is pretty 'clean'. Well, cleaner than his brothers. He owns a legitimate business with the Caviar Production Company, Votuza. According to sources, he is taking care of the legal business but not really included with the family business – probably because of his connection with the Mars family."

"Must've pissed him off…" WB closed the file. "I really don't care about his personal life. You really think we shouldn't go after him and the Mars family?"

Jeff paused, "I wouldn't say that, sir. They are after all 'related' to the mob. However, I think we should focus more on Lev Sorokin, the commandant of the family and the oldest brother Roman. They are in charge of the family." He shrugged, "The Mars family and Gory are not our priorities."

"You really think that Gory is clean, Agent?" WB shook his head. "The whole family is rotten."

"True, but why waste resources and men on him?" Jeff curled his lips. "I spent several weeks listening to him make cooing voices to his wife. Gory is particularly smitten with her. She's the moon goddess to him. And I think he's trying his best not to get on his wife's bad side." Jeff grimaced, "His wife is scary." WB raised his eyebrows; he didn't understand the statement. "I know her, sir. She is not just the Sheriff's daughter. She is… some sort of legend. You heard about the Lilly Kane murder?" WB nodded, glanced at the file. "Well, she solved it. And she is very vengeful." Jeff chuckled a bit, remembering how much Veronica was like a thorn to his side during college. "And Gory will do anything not to piss her off."

"You don't think he has any illegal businesses that his wife doesn't know about it?" WB shook his head. The woman was so small and yet many men feared her; he read her file – plenty of men apparently were in prison or had left the country because of her. "That's hard to believe."

"I think he has some businesses, and he desperately wants to prove himself to the family. His uncle Lev was trying to take him under his wing after his father died. He is ruthless and very cold according to the psychological report – but he has this hero complex towards his wife and his cousin, Valentina." Jeff shook his head. "But again, I must underline this – he's not our priority nor his wife and her family." Jeff pushed few a dossiers towards his boss. "I'd suggest that we focus more on Lev and Roman, and pursue Gory and the Mars family some other time – if the Mars family actually has something to do with the mob business."

"What about the youngest of the Sorokins? Valentin Sorokin?"

Jeff smiled, "He's anchovy. But I think we can get to our big fishes by him."

"How?"

"His girlfriend, Lizzie Manning. She wants to make a deal with us."

"In exchange for?"

"Her sister Grace Manning." Jeff pushed another file towards his boss. "Lizzie is Valentin's sort of girlfriend slash stripper. She'd been a part of that family for years now, and she'd help us as long that we'd get her sister back from the clutch of her religious family."

WB read her file and frowned. "I must say, agent Ratner… You managed to give me something interesting with all of these… characters." He looked at him from his reading glasses. "You seem to have private knowledge about them."

"This is Neptune, sir. Everyone knows everyone here." Jeff smiled bitterly. "When you were invisible for years working as a servant, sir… Sometimes you'd get around without anyone noticing you."

WB nodded, "Hmm… No wonder you want to be assigned here. This would be the stepping stones of your career."

"It's better than serving buffalo burger at 2 A.M in the morning and getting a lousy tip." Jeff said without any hint of sarcasm. "You have no idea what kind of dirty laundry I saw working in this hotel."

WB chuckled, "Save me those stories for another time. Well, you have my permission to continue with the RICO case against the Sorokins. I've been trying to nail them since you were still in a diaper. Do whatever you want. Make deals, I don't care. Just give me fucking results before I retire."

"Yes, sir."

"Although I want to know…. why are you are after The Sorokins in this town? There are plenty of families here-The Fitzpatricks, The Gutierrezes, and many more …"

"Like you said, The Sorokins have been around since before I was born. You handled it before. They were based in New York back in the 80s and 90s. And now they have been in this town for almost a decade and already took over the whole drugs and racketeering businesses." Jeff curled his lips, "Other organization might be dangerous as well, but I am ready to cut off one old snake head first before going for another."

WB didn't reply after hearing Jeff's statement. Agent Jeff Ratner was young and an ambitious FBI agent – at first glance he didn't look like someone who people thought an agent should look like. He looked like a pencil pusher. With his pale complexion, curly hair, and freckles, he was easy to underestimate but WB knew that agent Ratner was actually pretty efficient in the field. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest – but he was very meticulous and intelligent. He was a clever agent; he solved many FBI cases before he transferred to the Organized Crime division. WB saw the man's potential as an agent, and he'd seen him in action.

WB tapped on a newspaper. "What about these… murders for the mob lawyers?"

Jeff shook his head slowly. "We don't know, sir. Nothing from our division or any other biros has any information about that."

"So these murders…"

"Personal? Maybe…Or revenge murders? They are not our priorities. As long it's not directly involved with our case, let the local authorities handle it."

"Hmm. Just keep your eyes open. I don't believe in coincidence."

"Yes sir."

\--------------------

**Cygnus Club**

Backstage, Lizzie was sitting at her vanity, ignoring everyone else around her. Her colleagues were frantically preparing for the next show – it was lunchtime; the wealthy men of Neptune expected entertainment from these girls while they ate. One girl was shouting, "Anyone seen my shell bra? I'm playing The Little Mermaid!"

A girl who was putting on her wig muttered quietly, "You do smell like fish down there."

Lizzie didn't comment. She was texting Valentin.

"WHERE YOU AT?"

Lizzie looked at a picture of her, Meg, and Grace from ten years ago. She taped the photograph on the mirror along with her other pics with Valentin. She looked at the picture sadly. Meg was forever beautiful and pink; Lizzie stood next to her with full make-up on and bright red lipstick. Grace was just a little girl with a pink bow in her hair; she was smiling and there was a gap between her teeth.

She missed them dearly.

Valentin had been her boyfriend for a few years, although they were never actually exclusive. Lizzie knew that Valentin slept with many girls, and to be honest, she didn't care much. She slept with Dick Casablancas and other Neptune bachelors to kill time.

Valentin was young, charming, and rich. No different from other guys in Neptune – but he was in a mob, and Lizzie needed that connection for a personal reason.

Her phone made a pinging sound:

"BUSY. AT GORY'S OFFICE W/ ROMAN. GORY IS NOT HERE YET. IS HE THERE?"

Lizzie frowned and stuck her tongue out,

"UGH. NO. WHY WOULD HE?"

Ping.

"I DUNNO. ROMAN IS BEING AN ASS. YELLING SCREAMING. GORY ISNT ANSWERING HIS PHONE N HE'S NOT AT THE OFFICE. I MIGHT BE A WHILE"

Lizzie looked around at her surroundings. Some of the girls had already moved to the stage and some were eating lunch in front of their mirrors while putting on their make-up. Her shift didn't start until this afternoon, when only a few people were watching. She preferred it that way.

She texted again,

"I'M AT WORK. MY SHIFT DOESN'T START UNTIL 3. CAN I TAKE A NAP IN YOUR OFFICE?"

She didn't have to wait long before her phone pinged again.

"SURE THING, BABE. YOU GOT THE KEYS. BUT SEND ME A PIC OF YOUR TITS WILL YA? I'M BORED."

Lizzie rolled her eyes hard. She lifted her t-shirt, took a selfie, and then sent it to Valentin. "Enjoy the titties, you bastard." She muttered. Valentin replied with an emoji of him being happy. Lizzie shook her head and exhaled loudly.

When she stood up, a girl next to her who was eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese asked her while chewing, "You're up next?"

"No, I'm gonna take a nap in Valentin's office."

The girl replied, "You're so lucky, girl. You can come in and come out like you own the place." There was sarcasm under her tone, but Lizzie chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, lucky me…"

Valentin's office; where most of the Sorokin's brothers and their uncle have some meetings. Lizzie knew that the family viewed her as this ditzy, blonde girl who didn't know her surroundings, and she preferred it that way. She knew that the family was one of the most powerful families in Neptune, and that was one of the reasons why she was close to Valentin.

She opened the door, entered the room, and immediately locked the door. She let out a breath that she was holding, and then she scanned the room. She had been in this office so many times. Usually for some afternoon delight with Valentin.

Lizzie sat on the couch and pondered something.

Her life wasn't exactly perfect. She was a stripper for crying out loud. Exotic dancer, whatever you want to call it, but it wasn't Lizzie's first choice of career. She had no choice when her parents kicked her out of her own home. When her parents died, she received her trust fund, but it wasn't much since her parents apparently donated almost all of their money to the church cult.

She ran out of money in a year because she had to pay lawyers for legal consultations to fight for full custody of Grace. It was a waste of time because she lost the custody battle and had no choice but to let her aunt Christina take Grace away to Seattle.

Lizzie dialed a number, put the phone to her ear, and started biting her fingernails.

A woman picked up the phone after a few rings, "Hello?"

Lizzie exhaled and greeted her aunt, "Aunt Chris… It's me."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Lizzie, sweetheart… It's nice to hear your voice."

"How are you, auntie?"

"I'm fine. You know how it is."

"Great, great…" She paused. "How's Gracie?"

There was a hesitation from her aunt before she answered, "She's fine, dear."

"Can I talk to her, please?"

"She's at the store right now. Can I take a message?"

"I left several messages before, auntie. Did she get them?"

Another pause, which made Lizzie, agitated. "Yes, dear. She got them."

"And…?"

"And what, dear?"

"And what did she say? Why hasn't she called or written me? I left her my email address and my cellphone numbers."

"She's very busy at the store, sweetheart. She's very good at doing her job." Her aunt answered in a flat tone, and Lizzie felt like choking her aunt through the telephone. She knew Grace worked at her aunt and uncle's souvenir store.

"She doesn't have a few seconds to send a text message?"

"Lizzie…" Her aunt hesitated for a while and then she quietly said, "I think it's best that you don't contact us anymore."

Lizzie closed her eyes as she rubbed her temple. "I'm your family, Aunt Chris."

"You are welcome to come to Seattle. We can get you a job here. You need to leave Neptune… and your occupation." Her aunt begged. "Leave that devil's work. You are selling your body… like a… like a common whore." She choked.

Lizzie stood up and paced around. "I gave you a huge amount of money for Grace's college tuition. What did you do with all that money? How come she's not in college?"

"That's… Your uncle and I decided that Gracie should not go to college. I mean, after all that's happened the past few years, I think it's best that she stays with us. We don't want Gracie to fall down a deep hole in college experience – with all the sex and drugs and parties…"

"Where's the money, Aunt Chris?"

Her aunt gave a long shudder exhale. "It's sin money, Elizabeth… We have to give it away."

Lizzie leaned back and closed her eyes again. "Then you're no different than mom and dad."

"My sister… abused Grace. We would never do that! We think of her as our own child. And you, Elizabeth – we love you so much. Please come to Seattle. Be normal, don't be… like that." Her aunt sniffled. "Meg wrote those letters. She wanted to raise Faith and be with you and Gracie in Seattle. She wanted a normal life with us. Why are you insisting on staying in Neptune? There's nothing there but misery." Lizzie could hear her aunt crying now. "Oh, I can imagine Meg's daughter now. She must be around 10 years old. We never saw her again after… after that boy took her. I lost my sister, my niece, and my grandniece. I won't lose you too. Please leave that town, Lizzie. Stay with us."

Lizzie wiped her tears quickly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Lizzie didn't know the answer. She didn't know why she stayed in this god-forsaken town that brought nothing but despair. She just… couldn't stay away. Maybe because she could be herself-someone who didn't give a fuck about anyone, someone who could do whatever she wanted… No more pretenses. No more pretending that everything was perfect when everything wasn't. If she went to Seattle, then she would not be herself anymore… Or maybe it just scared the shit out of her, or she was used to self-sabotaging. Maybe she liked the lifestyle of being Valentin's girlfriend whom he showered with expensive things, and she didn't need to worry about rent, clothes, and food. She had lived in that motel for so long, and then worked as a waitress so she could take care of Gracie after their parents' death… When she lost the custody battle, her aunt and uncle refused to take her too. They blamed her for her parents' death.

No, Lizzie would never leave Neptune and live with a family who blamed her for everything.

"Because I don't want to be like you." Lizzie answered. She heard gasp from the other end of the line. "I will get Gracie back, Aunt Chris. You can count on it."

She hung up the phone.

For a few seconds, she sat there staring at the wall until she broke down, put her hands over her face, and cried silently. She had never felt so alone, and she missed her sister so much.

She missed Don Lamb so much, too.

Lizzie stared at her phone and then she scrolled through her text messages, looking for one from years ago.

"LIZZIE… I CAN'T BE WITH YOU. I LOVE HER. I'M SORRY"

"Yeah…" She whispered. "I'm sorry too."

Lizzie never deleted the text message. After a few years, she didn't know why she kept it. It was the last message from Don before he died protecting her and Gracie. She still remembered that he fought her dad, and her dad shot him.

She remembered blood – so much blood.

If only… If only she, Gracie, and Don… If only he left her. If only they left Neptune together and built lives.

Don would never betray his wife. It was only a fantasy of hers. A fantasy that Don would leave Veronica, be with her and Gracie, and be a family; a family she desperately wanted.

She remembered a decade ago when Don found out about the Manning family's secret; he was the Sheriff and parked his car in front of their house every night, for several weeks. Lizzie remembered watching him from her window – dreaming that one day he would save her from her own family. She had to endure quiet and tense family dinners every night with her parents. Her dad scowled knowing a cop was parked outside his house and he could do nothing about it. Her mother always glanced at the empty chair at the dinner table where Meg used to sit. Gracie ate in silence; she was trying to swallow the food, but was too weak to chew, and her; she sat trying so hard not to scream and stab herself with a fork.

When Don finally stopped intimidating their family, her father kicked her out after she graduated from prep-school. Her parents didn't come to her graduation ceremony; she received her diploma only with polite applause from her teachers and few students. She walked away without taking pictures with any of her classmates. Her suitcase was already packed; she lived in a motel with the money she had saved and what was left of her trust fund.

She remembered partying so hard; bouncing from one party to another, mostly 09er parties, enjoying her independence. Even the 09ers knew that she had fallen from grace and social status though; especially after they found out she was working as a waitress and was no longer living in the 09er area. She could feel their stares, judging her; her sister Meg was dead, the richest boy in Neptune took her niece away and ran off from Neptune, her family's involvement with a cult church was starting to spread out – and she didn't care.

When she attended Neptune High, she was well-known as the bitch or whore sister of angelic Meg. She was okay with that. It was her form of rebellion from her parents and she tried so hard not to be like Meg, even when she loved her sister.

Lizzie remembered when her parents yanked her from Neptune High and enrolled her in a private school after Meg's accident—no make-up or curling irons, no more music or parties, and no more freedom. Then Meg died, and Duncan fucking Kane decided to take Faith away and run, while she was rotting in Neptune.

 _Selfish bastard_ , she thought. Duncan didn't even care about Grace and her…

When her parents died, Lizzie had to work twice as hard for herself and her sister. Her money ran out fast after paying all the lawyers. She didn't go to college and worked full time. Her aunt started to make noise about adopting Grace, but didn't want Lizzie. Her aunt blamed her for her parents' death. Nothing surprised her anymore – everyone was always blaming her, even when the sun shined and there were double rainbows.

Lizzie met Valentin Sorokin when he went to the diner where she worked. He immediately liked her when she waited on his table and so he offered her a job as an exotic dancer at his club. She didn't know that he was a part of a Russian mob family when she took the job. She didn't care anymore – all she cared about was her sister. This life was not perfect – Valentin could be rough sometimes, but she got herself a nice apartment, a good lifestyle, and she would never starve again. One day she would get Grace back and they would live together again as a family.

Lizzie made up her mind.

She stood up, grabbed a screwdriver, and went to an air-vent in the corner of the office. After opening it, she put a small bug inside before closing it again

Lizzie walked backwards and stared at the vent, and hoped that Valentin, or anyone else, wouldn't find out about the bug. She immediately texted someone;

"IT'S DONE. I WANT MY DEAL."

A few minutes later, she got a reply text:

"COME BY THE GRAND. YOU GOT YOUR DEAL."

Lizzie closed her eyes. She had just betrayed Valentin to the FBI, but she would do anything for Gracie. She would get Gracie back, and the Feds were her only hope.

\----------------

**Flashback,**

****

Sorokin Villa, 2013

"Veronica…" Gorya whispered to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. They have stopped in front of big cabin-villa in the woods. "We're going to take a rest here. We can go back to Neptune tomorrow morning, okay? This is my family's villa."

Veronica didn't say anything. Only looked at the huge wooden cabin-villa in the middle of nowhere from inside the car. "Gory… I don't know."

"I told one of my men to call a doctor…"

Veronica immediately shook her head, "No. Gory, no."

"Veronica, you might be hurt." He said quietly. "Please let my doctor check up on you. It's a family doctor, I told him to come all the way from Neptune and meet us here."

"I'm not hurt. I don't feel…" Veronica swallowed. "I don't feel anything."

Gorya held her head and kissed her forehead. "Please, Veronica. Let the doctor check up on you. And then we'll talk about what happened, okay?"

Veronica was going to say no again, when she looked at his eyes and saw a genuine concern. She looked down and nodded. "My feet hurt. I think I sprained my ankle or broke it, I don't know." She said quietly. "I kicked Mercer's face, and…" She started to shiver, and Gorya hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay. The doctor will check up on you, alright?" He waited and then she nodded. She didn't want to look weak; she didn't want Gorya and his men to think of her as this weak victim. But both of her feet were really hurt. She covered herself with the jacket and the blanket. Yegor opened the car door and Gorya climbed out the car, while holding her hand. "Come on." He gently lifted her up and carried her to the villa, followed by the other men.

"I don't… I can…"

"You can't walk." Gorya said shortly.

Veronica was frustrated. Gorya treated her like she was incapable of doing anything, and it angered her. But she kept her feeling inside. "Okay."

Yegor opened the front wooden door, and they walked in. It was a huge wooden and stone cabin-villa with wooden furniture and fireplace. The kitchen looked modern and there was a flat screen TV above the fireplace. The furniture was covered with white sheets as the place hadn't been visited for a while. Yegor uncovered the furniture and sneezed from the dust. "Veronica, I'm gonna take you to your room upstairs while everyone is going to stay downstairs, okay? They're gonna wait for the doctor, and also clean themselves up. They're going to sleep in the living room. Some of them are gonna buy some food from nearby town, alright? What do you want to eat?"

Veronica shook her head. "I'm not hungry…"

Gorya turned around and told his men, "Junk food."

Veronica tightened her jaws. Gorya dismissed her request, and she wasn't happy about it. But she was too tired to protest. Beside, he helped her tonight; he got rid of Mercer and the evidence, plus he rescued her from that cabin.

The men grunted some approval. Boris put some food he took from the cabin into the fridge. He also put some flower pots on the table. One of the men was soaked in blood, and he went to the downstairs' bathroom to clean up. Veronica guessed he was the one who…

"I call the bathroom!" He called out. Veronica blinked and looked away.

Gorya carried her upstairs and walked into a room. But instead putting her on the bed, he carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. "Wait here." He went back to the bedroom again and Veronica looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She was a mess. She was soaked in blood; her blond hair was now strawberry blonde because of the blood, and her jeans were so tight and bloody red – Mercer's blood – and she looked like she just went back to hell and came back. Veronica stood up and winced when her foot touched the cold tile; she walked on one foot and held the sink to keep her balance. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

Gorya walked back in carrying some clothes and a towel. He paused to see Veronica stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He put the clothes on the toilet seat and gently guided her to the bathtub. Veronica wanted to scream at him to stop treating her so gently, but she bit her lip. She sat on the edge of the bathtub while Gorya on his knees, turning on the water to fill the bathtub. "The doctor is coming soon. He's now at the next town, and will be here in an hour." He glanced at Veronica who was staring at the wall, biting her lip. "I brought you some clothes from the next room." He paused. "It's Valentina's clothes, I hope they'll fit."

Veronica turned around to look at him. "What?"

Gorya busied himself checking the temperature of the water. His own clothes were wet from the splash, and there were some dry blood on his shirt. "When we were teens, the family used to go here. Some of us left our clothes here." He looked up and saw Veronica was looking down at him. "I hope they're not too small. I mean, there are some undergarments there…"

"Why are you doing this?"

Gorya blinked and then continued to check the water.

"We're friends, Veronica." He looked up. "I told you how much I care about you."

Veronica looked away again and said quietly, "I remember everything." She looked down to her bloody knuckles. "My memory came back in that cabin. I remember all of it." She chuckled. "He was right, you know? He said that he could bring my memory back if I just go with him. And I did…"

"Veronica…"

"I remember everything… Lilly, Duncan, my family, Don, Logan…" She sniffled a little and looked at the dry blood on her hands. "And I remember what Mercer did to me; days when he tortured me. I was so… angry that I fell into his trap again. So I wanted to kill him."

"And you did. He's dead now."

Veronica looked at him again. "I shouldn't have… I pressed that watch that you gave me. But nothing happened, Gory." She shivered, "You said if I had an urge to do something wrong, I should press that button. And somehow…"

"I'm here, Veronica."

Veronica shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that. I watched him die."

"He deserved it!" She went quiet from his outburst, and he regretted it. Gorya turned off the water and then sat on the edge of the bathtub next to her. "You know if you didn't kill him, either it would be me or your father or anyone else who would kill him."

Veronica didn't answer.

For a long time they just stood there on the edge of the bathtub, until she hoarsely said. "Thank you for the bath. I'm going to clean myself now."

Gorya nodded slowly. He could feel how upset and angry Veronica was.

He kissed her temple and then walked out from the bathroom and closed the door. Veronica stared at the door numbly. She threw the blanket and the jacket on the floor, and then reached back to unclasp her bra. She then shimmied down her jeans – they were sticky with blood – and she let it piled up on the blanket, and then covered it. She decided to burn down those clothes later.

She was naked and bloody.

She stood in the middle of the bathroom and watched herself in the mirror. Veronica felt like she was starring in a horror film with all the blood. She made a fist with her hand and she punched the mirror. It didn't break at all, and she hurt her hand instead. She groaned in pain and tears rolled down her cheek. She sniffled as she gingerly climbed into the bathtub. The water was warm and welcoming, but she felt like shit. She sat down and grabbed a loofah and squeezed a glob of soap onto it; she then scrubbed her skin very hard. She wanted to get rid of dirt, blood, and his scent off of her. She turned on the shower and the water washed off the blood off her hair. She closed her eyes, and she could see Mercer staring at her…

Veronica rubbed a shampoo on her head, and the foam started to hit her eyes, and she felt her eyes burnt. She closed her eyes, and cried – she didn't know whether it was the shampoo or because she just killed a man. Her emotion was all over the place, and she hated the feeling. She hated that she killed Mercer, and she didn't know whether she was glad he was dead or was angry because he managed to hurt her first. And then she was sad because she had to face her father.

What would her father think?

She didn't want her father to know that she killed Mercer. She didn't want her family to face public's scrutiny again. Her dad, Alicia, Wallace, Darrell…. She wondered why she had forgotten them after Don died…

Don…

This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to help her revenge. He knew that she would regret it.

But did she really regret killing Mercer?

Veronica closed her eyes and leaned back while the water still running.

She was so angry and yet she was numb at the same time.

\------------------

"She's in her room, I'll take you there." Gorya greeted the doctor who just arrived. "Thanks for coming, Dr. Ilya." They climbed the stairs to the second floor. "She said that she twisted her ankle."

"No problem, Gory." Doctor Ilya was a middle age man who had been a family doctor to the Sorokin family. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's the one who needs checking up." They arrived at her front door, and Gorya knocked on her door. "Veronica? The doctor is here. Can you open the door?" There was no answer, and Gorya frowned. Gorya knocked again, and then opened the door. The room was empty and the bed was still made. Gorya walked to the bathroom and knocked. "Veronica? Are you still taking a bath?" There was no answer, and Gorya inhaled as his heart beating so fast. He opened the door, and found her half drowning in the bathtub. Gorya ran inside and grabbed her hand, almost slipped because of the puddle. "VERONICA!?"


	25. Game of Love

**Previously on 'To Neptune and Back'** : _Logan is an assassin. After a botch job in NYC, he discovers that Veronica is an assassin too. He immediately goes home to Neptune to investigate and finds out that she is married to a notorious Russian mafia boss, Gory Sorokin. Without telling each other about their side jobs, Logan and Veronica are working together to investigate the paintball pranks that have been terrorizing Neptune. Logan is determined to find out what happened to Veronica; why and how she became an assassin. At the same time, he realizes that he is still in love with her._

_In the past, Logan wakes up in a mysterious hospital after his platoon was ambushed by the rebels. Veronica killed Mercer, and Gory is helping her getting rid of the body. At the same time, Gory realize his own feelings towards Veronica. He is falling in love with her._

_______________________

**Neptune Boardwalk**

Logan and Veronica were walking together, talking freely while eating cotton candy. Nobody was bothering them, although there were some glances towards Logan. People who didn't know them would think that they were a couple having a nice day at the boardwalk. They seemed to be in-sync together; Logan and Veronica were wearing leather jackets and sunglasses. They looked like a perfect handsome couple. The only difference was Veronica wore a wedding ring while Logan didn't wear any ring…

Nobody noticed that – except maybe Vinnie Van Lowe.

He was sitting near some vendors, holding a bucket of popcorn. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black vest and a pair of Zumba pants. His hair was slicked back, and even though he looked like he was enjoying the view from behind his sunglasses, he actually was discreetly taking pictures of Logan and Veronica. "Come on, papa needs a brand new laptop."

He popped a kernel into his mouth and took some pictures at the same time. His camera was on his lap, and he expertly took pictures with one hand. Logan and Veronica walked past him without realizing that someone was taking pictures. He was actually taking pictures of Logan. According to gossip mills, Logan was dating Cindy MacKenzie, the CEO of Neptune Connection, yet here he was, strolling with his ex-girlfriend, Veronica Sorokin, née Mars.

Vinnie was humming a song when he saw two guys, walking behind about 10 feet from them. There was something about the guys that rubbed him the wrong way like they didn't belong there at the boardwalk. They looked like tourists, but they didn't seem to pay attention to their surroundings. They were looking at the man and the woman in front of them, and they seemed to focus on them.

Paparazzi?

He didn't think so. They didn't bring any cameras. He should know because he was a paparazzi slash private detective. A good one – Vinnie thought of himself very highly. So he lacked tact and finesse, but he'd get the job done.

He took pictures of those guys too.

Vinnie saw Logan and Veronica walked into a very colorful building. He recognized it as a paintball game thing that had just opened a month ago. Vinnie realized he could get a better view if he'd sneak in there – there might be some hanky-panky. But he was rather comfortable with his position, so he decided to wait for them.

He saw the men walked into the building too.

_______________________

**Sorokin Mansion (Lev Sorokin's House)**

Dax, Darrel, and Ryan ransacked the kitchen and made a mess out of everything. The kitchen cabinets were opened, the fridge was emptied, and the kitchen island was messy with food and soft drinks. Dax slapped some mayonnaise and squirted some ketchup onto a piece of bread and then piled up some tomatoes, smoked beef, few slices of cheese, and some lettuce; he then opened his mouth wide and tried to bite the whole sandwich. Ryan was cutting some meatloaf and piled it with some Cheetos, and then chewed noisily. Darrell was mixing some Pepsi and Dr. Pepper and drank it thirstily. The kitchen was a mess, especially after Dax made some popcorn.

"I just got a new mini movie theater –" Dax began while chewing.

Ryan choked on his Cheetos, "You got what?"

"A mini movie theater – we can watch movies there with a big screen and shit. Want to see it?"

"Hell yeah!" Ryan yelled. Darrell nodded too.

"'Kay, let's grab some popcorn."

They grabbed some popcorn buckets and carelessly poured the popcorn and butter into it when someone shrieked, "Dax! What the fuck are you doing?! You made a mess!"

The three boys looked behind them, and a woman with a big hair, big boobs, big nails, and big jewelry stood outside the kitchen with her mouth open. "Oh, hey Medusa – you just woke up?" Dax checked his watch, "It's noon."

"Don't you call me that, you little brat. You're lucky your father is not here. Or else." Mischka pointed her forefinger, showing a very long fingernail. "Who is that?" She pointed to Darrell. Ryan was hiding behind the fridge door, chewing slowly.

"That's Darrell." Dax shrugged. "He's the sheriff's son."

"Sheriff's son? But he's…"

"Black?" Ryan almost choked on his sausage, while Darrell just grinned when he saw Mischka look at Dax in horror. "Yeah, interracial marriage is a thing. Keep up, Medusa." He signaled Darrell and Ryan to go with him.

"How dare you…" She was going to say something but the three of them already scurried away from the kitchen, still carrying popcorn buckets. She looked around at the messy kitchen and then yelled, "Clean this mess up!"

Dax showed the other boys a big room with a huge screen and a dozen theater seats. It was definitely like a movie theater. Ryan opened his mouth and chewed at the same time, "Wow! You have your own movie theater!"

"I know, right! Perks of living with Medusa and my old man – he's very old; the man can't get it up without those pills and he lacks human emotion. But I do love his money." Dax sat in the middle and then pushed some buttons on the armrest. A monitor suddenly appeared from the armrest, like one of those TV monitors on commercial flights. He touched the screen and said, "So I got some classic action, classic porn, new action, porn without plots, sci-fi, porn sci-fi, fantasy, porn fantasy, classic fantasy…"

"You got porn?" Darrell looked at him with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Ryan practically sunk into the plush chair, he didn't care about anything.

"You're right, it's noon – I don't think porn is a good idea," Dax muttered. "Although those Pirates XXX movies were okay – good solid CGI and acting, but really..." Dax touched the screen again. "'Breaking Point' starring Aaron Echolls? That's a classic."

"No to Aaron Echolls' movies." Darrell made a face.

Ryan sighed as he rubbed the armrests, "This is heaven."

"And what do you mean porn is not a good idea? Porn is ALWAYS a good idea!" Darrell said.

Dax rolled his eyes, "A little decorum, Mars. Let's be civilized." He tapped the screen again, "Ah. How about 'Legally Blonde'?"

Both Darrell and Ryan looked at him weirdly for a few seconds before they shrugged, "Sure."

_______________________

**Neptune Paintball Game Zone**

Logan watched as the guy who worked behind the counter answered Veronica's questions. She was using her girly voice and occasionally flirting and flipping her hair, giggling when the counter guy named Todd was making jokes. Logan smirked to see her magic.

They were in Neptune Paintball Game Zone that just opened more than a month ago, and the place was rather small albeit crowded. It was an indoor paintball game; Logan read the brochure and noticed that they host birthday parties. Veronica was asking questions about the paintball game and according to her, she was excited that this would be her first experience playing the game.

Todd looked at Logan and asked, "So you… and your boyfriend… are gonna play?"

"Oh, this is my fiancée." Veronica gave a shrill laugh, which made Logan cringe a little. "This is my Johann, he's from Solvang," Logan smiled widely, and Todd nodded. "He wants to know about the American games here." Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Veronica patted his cheek instead. "He doesn't speak English." He shut his mouth immediately. Veronica then smiled teasingly to Todd. "I'm always fascinated with the hardcore game of paintballs… I was wondering whether you can give us a quickie slot, so we don't have to wait in line like the rest of these losers."

While Todd nervously typed something into the computer, Logan glared at Veronica, who only gave him a sweet smile.

"Just the two of you?" He asked. Veronica nodded. "I'm sorry, Miss. But you need at least four people to play. You and your team of four will play against another team."

"Oh, that's a damn shame. My friends don't like playing paintballs." Veronica clucked her tongue. "My relatives are still teenagers; can they play and be on our team?"

"Sure, but their parents have to sign a waiver or legal guardian if they are under the age of 18."

"Really? I thought this isn't dangerous?" She gasped.

"No, no. Not at all. We specialize in Low Impact Paintball. The paintballs we use are smaller in size so the impact is much less than the standard paintballs. Even kids can play with them." He pointed around the place, "This is a family place. We even have birthday parties and Bar Mitzvahs. The paintballs won't hurt the kids."

"Oooh. Where do you think we can get those balls?"

The way Veronica said balls made Logan look away and hide his smile.

Todd cleared his throat. "Uhmm… Well, we sell those there." He pointed a room where they sell some paint-guns and ammo.

"Oooh, thank you. I'll look!" She bounced to the mini store while grabbing Logan's hand. Todd wanted to say something, but other customers were already waiting for his service.

"You do know that Solvang is near Santa Barbara?" Logan whispered in her ear. "And why the hell do I have to be your Swedish fiancée?"

"I dunno – it just came to me, Johann," Veronica said while staring at the guns that mounted on the wall and ammo in the glass shelves. "Look at this equipment. Those high-schoolers can just buy these paint guns."

"Not without credit cards and IDs."

"Right. I don't think they have credit cards."

"But they can use their parents' credit cards. I mean, this is Neptune." Logan looked at her. "This is America – the land of weapons; where you can buy guns without background checks. They can even buy the paint guns online. Including the paint pellets." He shrugged. "We need to find someone who gave them paints in large quantities. Not like these." He showed her bags full of paint pellets. "These are cheap, and only what, few dozen bullets? The paints that were used for the school prank was in barrels. We're talking thousands of dollars."

"Fantastic," Veronica muttered and saw the counter guy hurriedly coming towards them. "Hey! Do you have pink balls? I want to play with those!"

Logan shook his head and pretended to look around the mini store. He saw several different guns and ammo in different colors and styles. He grabbed one of the guns, which looked like a toy gun, and twirled it expertly. He knew a thing or two about buying weapons and bullets. It wasn't like he was buying weapons at K-Mart, but there were arms dealers out there for professionals like him. They were untraceable and that what was important.

Nowadays, civilians could buy guns anywhere without background checks. Thank the congress for that: protecting the right to bear arms so idiots from the street could buy assault weapons like buying groceries.

The people who were responsible for the Mayor attack and the school prank probably were practicing with paint guns and bullets, before they were trying the real ones. Logan didn't voice his opinion to Veronica because he didn't want her to be worried. And he was also worried that she might do something about it. She was a professional killer… who knows what she would do to them?

That was when he felt a vibe.

He whipped his body around and scanned the area. Some people, mostly tourists with their families, were in the lobby. He heard general chatter and excitement as they waited for their turn to get into the battle area. One of the employees put a safety vest on a squirming child, while his family took selfies while posing with their equipment and helmets. The instructor gave safety instructions and briefed the groups who were checking in. Logan narrowed his eyes when he saw two men who didn't seem to belong there. They looked like tourists, but their behavior seemed odd; Logan couldn't put his finger on it, but he could feel vibes from these two – obviously they weren't tourists.

Before he could check them out, someone was standing in his way.

"Mr. Echolls."

Logan widened his eyes to see a tall man with a magnificent mustache.

"Deputy… Mustache."

Sacks looked at the young man in front of him, annoyed. He curled his lips and wanted to give a retort when Leo stood beside him. "Mr. Echolls. Fancy meeting you here." He was holding a form and a pen. "You look well. Haven't seen you since…"

"A decade," Logan answered quietly, remembering Deputy Leo, while glancing over to Veronica and Todd. Veronica saw Leo and Sacks; she gasped theatrically.

"There you are! It's our group!" Veronica ran towards them, and from Todd who seemed to be grabby.

"Veroni -?" Before Leo could finish saying her name, Veronica cut him off.

"Hey!" Veronica all smile. "Glad that you made it here to play with me - your lovely cousin Amber." Leo widened his eyes and Sacks wanted to say something, but Veronica hugged them both and whispered, "Just nod and follow my lead." Sacks almost couldn't breathe because Veronica hugged him so tight. She was pretty strong for a tiny woman. Logan looked away, not knowing whether to laugh or cry because Veronica was definitely the type who makes up something along the way. It convinced him that she was under someone's thumb as an assassin – she was working for someone else. "I see you've met my fiancé, Johann." She poked at Logan. "He doesn't speak English."

Leo opened his mouth and closed it again.

Logan rolled his eyes and shook Leo's hand. "Tjänare." That made Veronica raise her eyebrow because she was surprised to hear Logan speaking another language. Logan smirked, and he had a challenging look on his face 'Yeah, how do you like them.' Years of listening to Sven the Swedish assassin on his earpiece made him a bit of an expert.

"Oh, what's this?" She recovered and snatched Leo's form. "I'm gonna fill this in. You can help me, right Todd?" Veronica waved the form. "I mean, we don't have to wait for another 3 hours to play right...?" She winked. "Did I ever tell you that Johann is related to a Danish royalty? I bet we can book some sort of royalty tag games or something. How about you ask your manager whether he wants a celebrity to endorse this place." Logan looked at Veronica with amusement, because she was bullshitting like crazy.

Todd stammered and watched groups of families standing impatiently near the waiting room. "I'll... I'll be right back." He hurriedly went to the back, probably to talk to the manager.

"Hey, Leo. Deputy Sacks." Veronica finally greeted them. "Looking good with crocodiles on your shirts." She commented on the LACOSTE shirts they were wearing.

"What is going on?" Leo crossed his arms and tried to look stern.

"Is that how you greet a friend? Come on. We haven't seen each other for a while, and lo and behold, you pop in here."

"Johann? Amber? What's going on, damn it." He asked with an accusatory tone towards Logan.

Logan raised his hands in a mock surrender, "Hey. Don't look at me, look at the small blonde Pekingese here." That earned him a punch in the arm from her. "I'm just following orders." His eyes were scanning the area, looking for the two mysterious men. Their vibes still lingered.

"Look, I found out that this company produced their own ammo but they got the paints from that paint store near the dock. I asked whether it's possible to buy all the pink bullets... balls." Veronica snorted. "People must get their ammo from someone who works here."

"What are you doing? Are you investigating the school prank and the Mayor attack?!" Leo stage-whispered. "You can't do that! This is official police business."

Veronica waved a dismissive hand. "No, I just want to know where people get their BALLS." Leo and Sacks were going to protest when she just raised her hand to shut them up. "I am so glad to see both of you here, it makes the job so much easier. Did dad tell you to come?"

Leo made a face, "No. Me and Jerry volunteered to do some undercover."

"Your name is Jerry?" Logan asked Sacks. "This is a brand new information!"

Sacks rolled his eyes. He never liked Logan; he had known him since he was a teenager. He was still an ass.

"And dad told you to investigate, huh? Interesting." Veronica smirked. "He's such a softie."

The three men stared at the smirking Veronica. She looked dangerous.

Shit, I'm turned on. Logan thought.

"Mr. Grabby Hands also told me from our brief interaction that the business has been booming for the past month because the same groups of teenagers practice here every week," Veronica told the three men. "Worth checking those group of teens."

"You got that from the short time you were talking to him?! I was over here for a minute!" Logan exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate men's ability to chatter when they are in the presence of boobs."

"Oh, god." Leo looked upward.

"I promise. I will never underestimate boobs." Logan said as he put his right hand on his heart.

"You two are weirdos." Sacks commented.

"Yeah... Very suspicious." Leo said, looking at them both. "Your husband okay with him being your fiancee?" He asked maliciously.

"Wow." Veronica laughed. "You went there." Logan made a move like he wanted to punch Leo, but Veronica held his arm, and she smiled. "I gotta say, Leo... You'll make a fine Sheriff someday."

One thing that the people in Veronica's life knew was: never ever trying to piss her off. She was all smiles but she was ruthless. Not to mention that her husband was a dangerous man.

"Sorry. I was being a jackass." Leo mumbled. "I was surprised to see you investigating this."

"Well, I do anything to help Darrell and dad."

"Yeah, I know. Friends?" Leo offered his hand. Veronica smiled a genuine smile and hugged him instead. Everyone in her life knew, even when she was ruthless, she was a marshmallow.

"Yeah, buddy. Glad to see you again." Veronica patted his cheeks. "Come on, let's seduce Mr. Grabby Hand and hopefully we can find more information about who sold the ammo."

"That's your department. I don't have boobs."

Veronica turned to Logan, "I'm gonna ask Mr. Chatty McGrabby; you try to find any kind of info about the teens. Chat with the employees or something."

"It would be tough as I don't speak English, apparently," Logan said, a bit annoyed. "But I can do something better. You just do your thing." He was standing awkwardly and didn't budge.

Veronica frowned but didn't say anything. She shrugged and turned around to find Todd. Todd was talking to a manager. Veronica approached them with her butt swaying and a mega-watt smile. Logan was watching her with an odd expression.

"Careful, Mr. Echolls. You really don't want to get sucked into the Veronica Vortex." Leo said quietly.

Logan gritted his teeth; he had enough people telling him to be careful around Veronica. The worst part was, they were right – he couldn't stand straight right now because he was upset and turned on. Not to mentioned he was hyper aware of people with weird vibes. His body was humming with anticipation, and he didn't like that one bit.

"Veronica and I are best friends, Deputy. I'm just here to help her with the case."

Leo nodded, knowing that it was not really the truth. But he didn't say anything, instead, he joined Veronica to talk with the manager and the employee, Todd.

"I'm just gonna stand over there." Sacks pointed at the vending machine and left.

Logan hated the fact that it seems everyone could guess that he'd still have feelings for Veronica. And he hated the fact that people have been warning him not to be too close to Veronica. Hated the fact that his intentions were questioned.

He wanted to help her investigate this case, and then hopefully he could open her eyes about her husband. Maybe mend the relationship between her and family.

But everyone thought that he was some sort of love sick puppy who was being friendzoned. He didn't like that idea one bit.

No, Logan would never stop being a friend to her no matter what. He would never be one of those guys who pretended to be friends with a girl just to get into her pants and then get upset when the girl didn't have any interest. He and Veronica had been friends before, and judging from her behavior, she forgave him and they were friendly again. That was the ultimate goal; being her friend – when her friends and family were too afraid to even talk to her. He would never pursue Veronica, knowing that she was married...

"That never stopped you before."

Dick's words stabbed his heart. The words hurt especially coming from Dick.

Kendall was a blotch on his life and was one sore spot that couldn't be removed.

The thing was, Kendall didn't mean anything to him. She was a warm body to distract him from his real life. It could have been anybody; it didn't matter to him back then. Kendall was easy and available.

And he regretted it. People would always remember him as someone who was having an affair with a married woman. And not just any married woman; it was Kendall Casablancas.

But Veronica...

She was his friend. Best friend since childhood. A lover when he was young and in love. Someone who was constantly in his mind. Someone who saved him when he was in the army, even only in spirit. She meant a lot to him, and he would never jeopardize their friendship. Yes, it was a slippery slope between a friend who would support her and a friend who knew she was an assassin. Slippery slope indeed.

But right now wasn't the time.

The men with the vibes were here, and Logan didn't know who they were. He spotted them chatting casually with other people, while writing on some forms. Their vibes were gone, and they seemed harmless. But Logan wouldn't underestimate them – he needed to put his guard up. The men were talking and laughing while standing in the waiting area with other people; one of them handed their forms to an employee.

Logan saw that Veronica and Leo were talking to the manager and Todd. It was obvious that Veronica was flirting with Todd, and surprisingly, Leo was fake flirting with the manager.

The manager was an older man, and his face was flushing red – caught between embarrassment and maybe liking the flirt. Logan admitted that Leo was a pretty good actor. He didn't understand why Leo stayed as a Deputy. He'd make a good detective or some sort.

Sacks was walking around slowly with a drink from the vending machine, and he struck up a conversation with the employee who was taking the forms.

This was Logan's chance to sneak into the back area.

Logan cursed because they didn't have any plans, but just using dumb luck. He knew that he should only be talking to the employees, just like Veronica and the Deputies, to collect info, but he was rather impatient.

He was a goddamn hitman; there were better ways to get information than just chatting up employees.

The back area was very quiet; most of the employees were out in the lobby. He was walking down the hallway and saw several doors. He saw a door with MANAGER written on it and hoped nobody would catch him. He opened the door slowly and went straight to the computer. Logan plugged a device the size of a marble into the back of the computer under the desk; it was his hacking device that he always carried. Worked like a magnet to suck up any kind of data and files – he had put it on Mac's supercomputer too.

Logan had made a decision when he came back to Neptune to get to know who and what he was dealing with regarding Veronica's involvement with the assassin world. And so far, he got squat regarding the whole thing. He'd been asking around through the assassin underworld about who hired Veronica for the mafia hit back in NYC, and he told Patricia to dig deep. He decided to tap into Mac's super computer, just in case there were whispers regarding Veronica and everyone else.

Logan thanked his lucky stars that Mac was the CEO of the biggest social media enterprise in California since Facebook. Her computer was connected to the main frame of every Neptunian's social media accounts. This way he could tap into their accounts and probably discover something. It was a slim chance, but he was desperate. His usual contacts weren't able to give him any information, but he'd take any kind of lead. His friendship with Mac gave him an easy access.

Today's hacking was not really in his plan. He just wanted to help Veronica with this strange case.

Anything for Veronica.

Logan finished with the hacking device, put it in his pocket, and then silently walked out from the office. He was glad that there were no CCTV cameras around in the back area. The moment he walked into the building, he scanned for cameras and security.

Before he could walk out freely, the door to the lobby was opened.

_______________________

**Sorokin Mansion (Lev Sorokin's Home)**

Ryan fell asleep in his huge chair, and he was sprawled in the chair while holding his popcorn bucket, with his mouth open although he didn't snore. Dax seemed to be into the movie so much, while Darrell slurped his soda. He saw Dax mouthing some of the dialogues from the movie, and shook his head. For a troubled Goth teen, Dax really liked chick-flicks.

"Hey, dude…" Darrell poked Dax with his finger.

"Shhh!" Dax shushed him as he was concentrating watching the scene in front of him.

"I just wanna ask where the bathroom is." Darrell rolled his eyes.

Dax waved a dismissive hand. "Go right down the hall, third room in the corner."

The sodas really made Darrell want to pee badly so he hurriedly walked down the hallway. The bathroom was really beautiful with marbles and golden accents. As he peed, he saw there was a movie poster of 'Scarface'.

What is it with mafia and Scarface? Darrell thought.

Darrell washed his hands as he heard voices outside. He dried his hands with a towel, walked out, and almost collided with an older man. The man looked at him with wide eyes, surprised to see a black boy in his house.

"Who the fuck are you?" He said in a booming voice.

Before Darrell could answer, the person next to the older man answered, "I am sorry, sir. This is your son's friend. They are watching a movie in the theater."

Lev Sorokin was more surprised about the fact that his son had friends over, "Dax has friends?" He couldn't help but ask. His bodyguard didn't know how to answer that. Lev frowned, "Have I seen you before?"

"Yes, sir…" Darrell answered politely. "I am Keith Mars' son – and Gory's brother-in-law." He added hastily, especially when he saw Lev widen his eyes again.

"I see… I see." Lev obviously wanted to say something offensive, but he held his tongue when he saw Dax walk hurriedly down the hall. "Of course I remember. Gory really knows how to pick 'em."

"Dad. You're home." Dax looked at his dad with anger, as he continued to walk towards them. His hand formed a fist shaking noticeably. "Unexpectedly. I thought you were in the office."

"I'm going to have lunch with your stepmother," Lev answered. He still looked Darrell up and down, like he was trying to size him up, calculating whether talking to him was worth it or not. "Well, you are welcome to have lunch with us. After all, you are family." Lev said it with a condescending tone.

"I think we're cool, dad. We just ate. We're going to the Boardwalk after this." Dax made up an excuse on the spot, while Darrell didn't say anything. "There's that Paintball game there that just opened, and we…"

"Yeah, yeah. Come home before dinner." Lev glanced at Darrell again and then walked away to his study room with his bodyguard trailing behind.

Dax exhaled hard, "Sorry about my dad… He's an asshole."

Darrell grimaced, "That's okay."

"No, it's not okay," Dax muttered. "He was about to say something fucked up, especially about your family and cousin Gory."

Darrell looked at him, "Your dad doesn't like Gory?"

Dax looked uncomfortable. "Well, you heard about what happened to him right? When he married your sister?" When Darrell shook his head, he looked surprised. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Gory was kicked out from the family."

Darrell was surprised. "He was? I never heard of it."

Dax shrugged and walked together with Darrell back to the theater. "Yeah, I mean, it was kinda complicated. My uncle Lex – Gory's dad – told him that either he chose the family or… your sister." They walked into the theater and saw Ryan was still napping. "And he chose her…"

"But now they're taking him back?"

"Uncle Lex died after Gory left the family. But my dad was trying to groom him and his brothers to become the next head of the family or something - who the fuck cares."

"And yet he doesn't like Gory?"

"What do you expect? Your dad is the sheriff in this town. And Gory is married to his daughter. It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"You did know that they end up in double suicides?"

"What? That's not romantic." Dax woke Ryan up, "Dude. The movie is over."

Ryan woke up with a start, "Don't hurt me, Medusa!"

Both Dax and Darrell laughed, "Relax. My step-mother is nowhere here."

Ryan looked at him, confused. "No, I was dreaming about your scary-ass spider."

"Believe me; you're better off with my spider."

Darrell spoke up, "So thanks for taking us around your house and letting us watch a movie and stuff. But we better get going. We still have some work to do - interviewing some people."

"Hey, how about I come with you?" Dax asked. "Then we can cover more ground. Let me help."

Both Darrell and Ryan glanced at each other. "Dude, thanks for the offer… but I really can't take you both and Ryan on my bike."

Dax scoffed. "Let's take my car. I'll drive." When both of them didn't answer, he shrugged. "My car is a Bugatti Veyron."

"I call shotgun!" Ryan yelled.

_______________________

**Flashback  
Sorokin Villa/Cabin, 2013**

Gorya was pacing back and forth outside the bedroom where Dr. Ilya was examining Veronica. They both found Veronica unconscious in the bathtub. When they both carried her to the bed, Gorya was assured by the doctor that she was fine. She had actually just fallen asleep, probably from exhaustion. After a few attempts, they managed to wake her up. Gorya covered her with towels and blankets and fussed over her until the doctor kicked him out from the bedroom.

"I got this. Wait outside, Gory." Dr. Ilya calmly told him. Veronica wrapped a towel around herself to cover her body. She looked away so she didn't have to see his face. Gorya thought that she was ashamed that both men found her sleeping in the bathtub, naked. But he didn't think of anything – he was in panic when he saw her slumped down in the bathtub with the water overflowed on the bathroom tiles.

So after he took a quick shower downstairs, he was now outside the bedroom, walking back and forth, and trying to hear their conversation. Footsteps coming from the stairs made him take a step back from the door. He saw Boris approaching with a tray and he widened his eyes when he saw he was wearing a flowery apron. His seven feet tall enforcer was wearing an apron, and carrying a tray of food.

"How is she?" Boris asked.

"What are you wearing?" Gorya exclaimed, wide eyes still fixed on him.

Boris looked down to his apron. "What? I just cooked for her – I don't think she can eat pizza. And I don't want to get any food all over my shirt." Noticing that Gorya was basically stressed out, he asked, "Why are you outside?"

"Dr. Ilya is checking up on her. She fainted in the bathroom."

Boris nodded, "Tough night for her. I get it." He looked at the tray of food on his hands. "What are we gonna do with…" He looked up and stared at his boss. "…you know – the impact of this? Everyone is looking for her. Are we gonna get involved with this?"

Gorya sighed and sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "I don't know… I haven't talked about it with her yet."

"Boss… I don't want us to fall down over this." Gorya didn't answer – he just stared at the door. Boris sighed and said, "That guy was an asshole and he deserved to die. But we didn't kill him. And the fact that we're basically accomplices for… whatever this is…"

Gorya knocked the back of his head to the wall over and over again, "Whatever what…?"

Boris paused a bit and then put the food tray on the floor. He stood up and folded his arms. "Gory… You know your men are loyal to you. And they would do anything for you. We killed for you. We buried people for you. You never have to wash another human being's blood off your hands – you have us." He looked at his boss. "But if this backfired on you, it means it would backfire on us… and we won't go down for that." He paused again, "So my question is this: is this worth it?"

"Yes," Gorya answered without missing a beat.

"I'm just saying… if somehow this thing gets sniffed out by her dad, I don't want to get pinched."

"We won't."

Boris nodded and was about to leave when the door opened, and Gorya immediately stood up. Dr. Ilya raised his eyebrows to see the two men outside the bedroom.

"How is she?"

"She is actually fine, except with her ankle. She sprained it, so I wrapped it with a bandage. She needs to rest for a few days."

"A few days? She needs to go back to Neptune tomorrow. Everyone is looking for her." Boris said.

"Boris. I need to talk to Dr. Ilya, can you leave us?" Gorya cut him out. Boris looked at his boss slash friend and then shrugged in defeat. He turned around and walked down the stairs. Gorya could hear him greet his men downstairs, ordering them to clean up the mess in Russian.

"Gory, I checked her vitals and everything. She's healthy, nothing dangerous – only minor cuts, bruises, and a sprained ankle. She's going to be fine but she needs some rest." Dr. Ilya told him in a quiet voice.

"What about her…" Gorya gestured his hand around and pointed to his own temple. "She's been through a lot."

"I'm not a psychiatrist, but yes she's been… responsive." The Doctor looked at Gorya. "She had a history of mental breakdowns?"

Gorya nodded. "She's… being treated at Thallasa." He fidgeted. "She ran away with this lunatic to this place. I tracked her down. And now everyone is looking for her… Her father is the local sheriff in Neptune."

"You didn't tell her father that you were searching for her."

Gorya shook his head. "This is… personal."

"Okay… What are you going to tell the Sheriff when she returns to Neptune with a story of how a bunch of Russian men rescued her from a cabin and then instead taking her directly to Neptune, you brought her here in the middle of nowhere with a doctor to treat her wounds?"

Gory raised his hand, "If you say it like that, it seem shady."

"I don't want my name mentioned, Gory."

Gory went quiet for a while and then muttered. "You won't. I promise." He looked at the Doctor. "We've been doing this for a while, doc. You know how it is."

Dr. Ilya nodded and then pointed at the room with his thumb. "You can come in now, but only for a sec 'kay? Let her eat something and then let her rest."

The Doctor then patted Gorya's shoulder and walked downstairs. Gorya sighed and picked up the food tray and walked into the bedroom quietly. He saw Veronica was lying on the bed with her back facing him. He put the tray on the nightstand and then he stepped back, not knowing what to do next. Veronica didn't turn around, but he knew that she was awake. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"Uh… I brought you some food." Veronica didn't answer. She didn't even move. Gorya rubbed his face with his hand and exhaled. "Doc said that you needed to eat something." Gorya looked at the woman; her hair was wet and she was wearing an oversized sweater that belonged to Valentina. She was tucked in with a quilted blanket. Gorya remembered that he and Valentina used to play under that blanket, hiding from his brothers, giggling and laughing when they were teens. "Look, uh, Boris made these… we got a cup of chicken soup – so you can just drink it safely, and some sandwiches… He's not really a good cook, but it's edible. My chef Oleg is a better cook, but Boris is okay if you're hungry…"

"I'm not hungry." Veronica finally murmured.

Gorya nodded and scratch his head. "Can I eat, instead? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I'll just… grab this sandwich if you don't mind. Feel free to join me if you want, I mean the guys downstairs are buying some pizza from the next town, but I think you should drink some soup if you haven't eaten anything because your stomach won't be able to digest anything heavy and if you –"

"If I drink your damn soup, will you stop talking?" Veronica turned around and stared hard at Gorya. "You're babbling."

"Please eat something, Veronica…"

Veronica sat down and drew her knees up to her chin. "I'll have that soup then."

Gorya sat down on the bed and handed a cup of soup to her – their hands briefly touched, which made them jostle a little bit. "T-the soup is kinda hot." Gorya awkwardly pulled his hands back. Veronica didn't say anything but she put the cup to her chest, feeling the warmth of the hot liquid seeping onto her hands. She slowly drank the soup and then closed her eyes.

She looked like she wanted to cry.

Gorya sat on the edge of the bed and ate the sandwich. Neither of them said anything.

After a while, she quietly said, "I need a favor."

"Anything."

Her eyes were glassy as she sipped her soup. She swallowed and let the liquid warm her belly. After a while, she said in a near whisper, "I want you to burn my clothes… what's left of them."

Gorya nodded and finished his sandwich. Without answering her, he went to the bathroom to grab her clothes. The tiles floor was wet; he gathered her bra, underwear, and bloody jeans from the floor and then put it in a plastic bag from the trash bin. He stood at the door and said, "I'll clean the bathroom later. You just need to finish your soup and then get some rest."

Veronica nodded. She stared at him with her blue eyes, which made Gorya's heart skip a beat. "Thanks. I'll…finish this and then get some sleep."

"Can we talk after this?"

"Yeah…" She nodded.

Gorya gave a little smile and then walked out from the bedroom. Outside, he exhaled and closed his eyes. "What am I getting myself into?"

He went downstairs and found his men eating pizza and watching TV. They chattered quietly in Russian, but Gorya knew that they were talking about him and Veronica. He didn't have time to think about his own men, so he went outside with the plastic bag. There was a fire pit built outside the cabin where they used to toast marshmallows, so he went there and dumped the content of the plastic bag into the pit. Her bra and panties were bunched up together along with her bloody jeans. He lit a fire to the wet clothes, and immediately a thick smoke formed. Gorya stepped back while the clothes were burning, and he looked up at the smoke when he saw the window of the second floor.

Veronica was watching the fire. And him.

They were staring at each other as the fire seemed to burn their souls…

Gorya stared at the window, and suddenly his legs were moving on his own and he ran back to the villa. The door was opened with a bang, and his men jumped in surprise – Boris almost dropped his plate and Dr. Ilya was holding onto his chest in surprise.

Gorya ran upstairs and stopped right in front of Veronica's room. He inhaled hard in an effort to even out his breathing. He then opened the door knob slowly, and Veronica was standing in the middle of the room, staring at him.

He closed the door, but he was still trying to control his breath – and perhaps the desire in his heart – he couldn't look away from Veronica, who was only wearing an oversized sweater, a pajamas bottom, and completely barefoot.

Veronica was staring at him, not knowing what to do, and a look of uncertainty clearly shown on her face. She too was breathing hard.

Gorya made the first move, as he approached her and stood right in front of her. Their noses were almost touching, but he didn't kiss her although their lips were so close. His hand touched her cheek and she made a little gasp, and her hand grabbed his shirt to balance herself.

His other hand circled her waist so that now he was hugging her and holding her close.

Veronica felt the heat from her own body and she wanted some sort of physical contact with someone after the grueling and bloody event today. She wanted to feel safe and protected after Mercer violated her. Gorya saved her, he didn't care that she just killed someone, he didn't ask a lot of questions, and he went after her after she ran away from the hospital…

And yet, she wasn't sure.

She just killed a person. Mercer might be a rapist and probably deserved to die… but she killed him.

And right now, even when she wanted some sort of connection with another human being after feeling so angry and numb, she felt… empty.

"Veronica…" Gorya pleaded to her as he hugged her closer. He touched his forehead with hers. "Veronica… Please." Both of them closed their eyes. She was about to let him kiss her when…

Veronica…

Flash of images suddenly appear in her eyes: her father, her late husband, Lilly, her family, her friends, Logan… calling her.

She snapped her eyes open and gasped.

Gorya looked down at her – her eyes were teary when she let go of him and took a step back. His heart clenched so hard, he thought he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry… I can't… I'm… I'm…" Veronica sat on the bed with her back against the wall. She shook her head and clenched her jaws. She hit the mattress in anger. "I'm sorry!"

Gorya shook his head and approached her, "No, don't say sorry. This is my fault. What the hell was I thinking?!" He sat next to her and circled his arm around her – she tucked her head under his chin and she hit his chest angrily. "It's okay…" He was trying to calm her down and tried to hold her fist. "Veronica, please." She finally stopped and Gorya raised her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand gently. "You're okay now…" He murmured. "I'm right here."

They sat for a while each drowning in their own thoughts.

Gorya whispered to her ear, "Did you take your medicine?" Veronica only nodded. Gorya saw a bottle of pills from Dr. Ilya, probably pain killers. "Do you want to talk now?" He asked quietly. Veronica shook her head.

"I don't want to talk now."

"Do you want to talk tomorrow?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah…"

"Okay." Gorya made a move to get up, but Veronica held him and looked at his eyes, "Veronica?"

"Stay."

Gorya looked away. BAD IDEA to stay in the same bed or even in the same room with her. "Veronica… You need some rest, not distractions." Veronica blinked – it seemed he could read her mind or something. "I know… I know how you feel. I mean… the impact of it. The… emptiness after you've done something you regret. You want to fill it with something, anything. And to tell you the truth, I want to give you that." He moved so that he was facing her. He touched her face with his fingers, gently. "I want to be with you." He kissed her forehead as they closed their eyes. "But you're not ready for this…"

"Gory…"

"Veronica… we were about to do something that we both can't take back. I don't think I can… control myself if I were to stay in this room, in a very close proximity to you." He looked at her beautiful eyes. "God knows I want to do this badly. I…lo…I care about you so much." Veronica looked down – of course she heard that slip. "I want to hold you close right now." He bluntly said it and swallowed. "… and kiss you senseless. I want to touch you…"

Veronica put a finger on his lips. "Stop."

Gorya kissed her finger. "Exactly. We need to stop. I need to stop." He looked at her sadly, but he was smiling to assure her that everything was alright. "Go to sleep, okay?" Veronica nodded and he laid her gently and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead, the kiss lingered for a moment. "I'll be in the bedroom across the hall. If you need me, just holler." He turned off the light from the nightstand and then walked out from the room. Before he closes the door, he saw Veronica sighed, closed her eyes, and immediately fall asleep.

He closed the door quietly and went to the other room. He shut the door and sat on the bed. The villa was quiet – the men must've gone to bed. Gorya looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. He exhaled and inhaled, trying to compose himself. He knew he wanted this – he wanted to sleep with her so badly but he knew that she was in a fragile condition and probably confused with the whole thing; there was no way he would take an advantage from her. He was a proud man and too much of a character to behave like a horny asshole. Yes, he treats other women like trash – but there was no way he'd do the same thing with her. He cares about her too much. She just experienced a traumatic event – she killed a man and gained her memory back. There was too much happening this night alone, and there was no way he would add another life changing experience to her night… even when he desperately wanted to.

When he looked into her eyes, he just wanted to be with her. The sexual and emotional tensions were too high along with the risks.

His hands were burning; he wanted to touch her properly, kiss her like she was never been kissed before, fuck her like his life depends on it.

But he couldn't.

He stood up and went to the bathroom – he needed a cold shower and relieved himself from the tension. Hopefully in the morning, he could think clearly.

_______________________

**Present  
Neptune Paintball Game Zone, 2016**

Veronica popped her head from the door and puffed her cheeks at Logan. It looked hilarious if he didn't remember the situation was kind of tense. "What are you doing here?" She whispered tersely and pushed Logan further to the hall. They stopped next to a broom closet. "I saw you sneaked in here, and I had to make that creepy guy Todd focusing on my boobs so he wouldn't see you." Logan's eyes immediately looked down at her chest. Veronica huffed and pushed his face sideways. "Logan!"

"Sorry, you said 'boobs' and I just automatically –"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to ask the employees."

"I don't speak English, remember?" He whispered back. "Relax, I got everything."

"What? What do you got?"

Before he could answer, they heard voices coming from the behind the lobby door. Veronica grabbed Logan and pushed him into a broom closet. They closed the door but only leave a crack open so they could see outside. The closet was so small and cramped; Veronica had to stand on Logan's feet. Her bag was against his side. Her heels hurt Logan's feet, so he grimaced. Even with high heels boots and standing on his feet, she was still shorter than him. Her head only reached his nose, and he could actually smell her shampoo. A mix between coconut and aloe vera scents attacked his nostril; he had to hold himself together so he wouldn't sniff her hair like a pervert. Veronica's cheek was pressed on his shoulder blade and she had her arms around his torso. Logan didn't know what to do, but he slowly put his arms around her too.

He felt her tense as she held her breath.

Logan looked down and his heart was beating so fast to see her looking up at him. They were caught off guard with the whole situation; they just realized that they were in really close proximity. And in a few seconds, they were reminded that they were intimate a decade ago. A wave of nostalgia and memory suddenly flickered around their minds, like fast photo slides coming through.

They were twelve, meeting for the first time at the soccer field.

They were thirteen, riding a rollercoaster.

They were fourteen, dancing like crazy at the beach.

They were fifteen, swimming with Duncan and Lilly.

They were sixteen, laughing together in a limo.

They were seventeen, kissing at the Camelot.

They were eighteen, watching Cassidy fall down to his death.

They had so much history between them, and yet they were like strangers now. But after all these years, this estrangement, they were together again. Logan couldn't believe that they were close again, even as friends. But touching her like this, made his mind and heart go overboard with so many thoughts and feelings that he couldn't explain.

Veronica couldn't believe that they were hugging together like this, inside a broom closet. They hugged before, like when they were in her gallery. But it was more of a friend hug… was it? And now… for some reason, there was some sort of electricity running through her when he touched her. Her body reacted to some kind of chemical reaction between them, and she didn't know what to think.

And before she could think more, Logan closed his eyes, touched his forehead to hers, and tightened his embrace.

Veronica gasped quietly.

They stayed that way for a while. They could hear chatter from outside the closet, but they didn't budge. Logan's forehead touched hers, and he breathed evenly.

It felt normal. It felt like it was supposed to be like this.

And without thinking, Veronica tightened her embrace too…

Before Logan could prolong the moment, he decided that it was inappropriate. He backed away, pushed the closet door open, and walked out. Obviously, he almost collided with someone outside. An employee exclaimed when he saw Logan came out from the closet with Veronica. "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

Logan's ears were red.

He was a professional hitman who had experience with so many unthinkable things. But right now he was out of his game and couldn't even speak.

Veronica came out from the closet, pretending to fix her hair. "Oh my god, I am so embarrassed! We were…" Veronica gasped and put her hands on her mouth. "Johann, this is so… oh, I am so sorry. We were just looking for privacy."

The employee made a face and pointed the lobby door. "Please exit this hallway and get back to the lobby, ma'am. You're lucky that I don't call the security to escort you out from this building." He looked scandalous. "This is a family place."

"Right, we're so sorry. We're going back to the lobby and will play the game. Sorry, please don't call the security." She grabbed Logan's hand and walked away to the lobby. Logan, still silent, let her drag him away. When they arrived at the lobby, people seemed to multiply. People were walking back and forth near them and really noisy. People were laughing, talking, and general chattering filled the lobby. Logan and Veronica were still holding hands without realizing it as they were drowning in their own thoughts.

Everything and everyone seemed to be in a whirl surround them.

Logan looked down at their hands still intertwined together. Then he looked at her face; she was in a haze. Logan squeezed their hands, and she looked up to see him. They both stared at each other.

Before he could say anything, Leo came over to see them. "Hey, we're next to play. We should gear up. Did you guys find any information?"

They both immediately released their hands, and Veronica put on her smiling mask. "Not much. How about you?"

Leo sighed, "I can't wait to shoot some kids."

Veronica chuckled hearing that.

Logan didn't say anything. He was looking everywhere but at Veronica and Leo. He saw deputy Mustache approaching.

"We're up next. We're gonna team up against those family and those dudes." Sacks pointed to changing room where there were twelve people. Logan squinted as he recognized the two men in the group were the ones he sensed the vibes.

"So I guess we better…" Veronica pointed the changing room. Before she finished her sentence, Logan already walked towards the room. Veronica pursed her lips together and followed him. Leo and Sacks were talking about some pointers, so they didn't pay attention to their weird behavior. Logan grabbed some of the protective gear and started to put them on. Veronica cleared her throat, but he didn't even look at her.

Logan actually felt a shiver; not because of what happened with Veronica before, but because the mysterious men with the vibes were sitting on a bench not far from them. At first glance, they looked normal. However, Logan knew better.

He needed to be careful. His gut was telling him these men were dangerous. The fact that they were here in this public place made him uncomfortable.

"Logan…" Veronica tried to get his attention.

Logan blinked and turned around to see her. She was already wearing her protective gear, and she looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Yeah?"

"Are you… are you okay?"

_No, I am not._

"Yeah." He forced himself to smile.

In one corner, what just happened between them was really magnetic. They were hugging in the closet, and then holding hands. And yet those touches meant so much to him; more than just a friendly hug – there was something in the air between them and he knew that Veronica could feel it too. And it was inappropriate… At least he thought it was.

In another corner, Logan didn't know what was would happen when they entered the main room – those two men really gave a strange vibe, and he would not like it one bit if something bad happened.

Veronica still looked at him. Her stare seemed to penetrate his soul, and it made his heart ache. Before either could say anything, Leo grunted. "Let's do this! I wanna kick some asses."

The door for the main room was opened, and a supervisor walked in. "Okay, everyone. Let me remind you that no personal items allowed inside. Please put your personal belongings inside the lockers here. No phones inside, so no selfies and pictures. Just like we were talking about in the brief room, we get in there, each team take a corner with the same color on your gear –" Everyone looked at the colors on their gear. Veronica's team was wearing the color Blue. "—each team has their own flag, which the other team needs to steal. You have to decide amongst yourselves who will guard the flag, who will defend the corner, who will attack the enemy, and so on. The team who can steal the most flags wins. Or the team who is still standing wins. Okay?"

Other teams were yelling in agreement. Veronica shook her fist weakly, "Yaaay…"

The supervisor signaled the teams to follow him. When they walked into the room, they were in awe. The room was actually a really big warehouse space that was decorated like a jungle; with fake vines and trees. There were big drums and fake rocks scattered all over the place. The floor was hard cement covered with mulch and dry leaves. The music was so loud; they could hardly hear themselves talking. And then there were lasers and the colorful disco lights above them, it was really surreal and chaotic.

Veronica, Logan, Leo, and Sacks went to their corner and there was a small blue flag perched on a fake rock.

Leo's body hummed with excitement. "Okay, okay, great. Let's do this. Let's do this." He was pumped and had itchy fingers.

"Okay, Annie Oakley. Calm your tits." Logan snarked. "I think we should play defensive instead offensive. We should guard our flag, and then when their defenses are down, we can take their flags."

"Hey, why are you in charge all of a sudden?" Leo asked, annoyed at Logan.

"Because I've been in many real life war situations so I know some strategy," Logan explained. Leo made a mocking face but didn't say anything, because he knew that Logan was right. Veronica and Sacks grinned seeing Leo was vibrating. "Right. I think it's best that you and Deputy Mustache here –"

"My _name_ is Jerry."

"—should be in front; you both will immediately go in front of the line, shoot anyone who approaches. I will be in the middle, protecting you guys from behind and sideways. And you –" He pointed at Veronica, and paused. Veronica looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to say something. "You will guard the flag. Shoot anybody who approaches."

"Sounds legit." Leo moved his feet side to side.

"I don't want to guard the flag!" She protested. "I want to be in action."

"You're a girl. You should stay guarding the corner." Leo said without thinking.

"I'm gonna punch your teeth for that." Veronica poked Leo on the chest.

"Sorry, sorry. But come on, please! I wanna shoot something!"

"Veronica, just do it. There are many people who will attack our corner, so please protect the flag. I know you can shoot many targets; I've seen you do it." Logan said without realizing what he said.

Veronica frowned hearing that. "What do you mean?"

"THE GAME IS STARTING IN TEN SECONDS. TAKE YOUR PLACES!" The supervisor's voice was booming from the speakers. And then the music started again. 2Unlimited started to play, and the famous intro of 'Get Ready' was blaring all over the building.

"My god, I hate this song," Logan muttered. "Let's go." He put his helmet on and started to walk to his position. He pointed Sacks and Leo to their positions. He pointed Veronica to the flag. Veronica shook her head, but then put her helmet on and gave a thumb up.

"TEN!"

Leo and Sacks put their helmets on and started to run while pointing their paint guns to some fake rocks. Logan followed about 20 feet behind.

"NINE!"

At Logan's signal, Leo and Sacks split and went sideways to cover their team. Logan stayed in the middle still a bit far from them. He looked behind to see Veronica crouched next to the flag.

"EIGHT!"

For a moment, Logan watched Veronica guard the flag and felt a pang of guilt. What happened to them? What happened to their lives?

"SEVEN!"

Their lives weren't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to live a normal life. Well, normal as they could be. After all, this was Neptune. But this wasn't the life he wanted for her. She was supposed to live a happy life. She was supposed to marry someone who wasn't a bad guy. She wasn't supposed to be a killer…

"SIX!"

That moment in the dark closet with her… it was a short moment, but it felt like forever for him back then. Their foreheads touched and she didn't shove him away. She didn't run away; which was supposed to be her theme. He remembered when he wanted to kiss her back then, a decade ago at Alterna-Prom, when she wore that beautiful dark gown, and he wore that white tux, like yin and yang, a perfect moment… and she bolted before they even kissed.

"FIVE!"

But today she didn't run. She didn't even push him away. He thought that he could feel her hug him closer, but maybe he was imagining it. All Logan knew and felt was the best moment – very close and intimate.

"FOUR!"

And it was also inappropriate. He was supposed to be her friend, not someone who was being friendzoned. No, he didn't want to think that. He wasn't one of those douches who pretend to be someone's friend but then lash out when the girl didn't want to be with the guy. No, he would always cherish Veronica as his friend.

"THREE!"

That was why this shouldn't happen… He would apologize to her later after the game. He was behaving like an idiot. That forehead touching… it wasn't supposed to happen. But he couldn't help it. They were very close and he couldn't hide the fact that she was beautiful and how much he felt attracted to her.

"TWO!"

He was still in love with her.

He held his breath for a while when he noticed that she was watching him too. She was holding her paint gun to her chest, like a protection to her feelings…and she was staring at him.

"ONE!"

Logan looked away. Not now, not now. He had to push away that feeling. Finish the game first, and then maybe they could talk about what happened. He didn't know what he would say to her, but it definitely would not be a fun conversation.

"GO!"

Before Logan could react, everything seemed chaotic. The music hit a crescendo, the teams screamed, the lasers blinked rapidly, smoke came from every corner and made it hard to see. Everyone heard guns fire and the sounds of pellets hit the surface of everything.

Several people yelled as they got hit by pellets.

"HA HA HA! I got one!" Leo yelled and dodged around behind the rocks. Sacks was laughing – he obviously was having fun.

Logan was lowering his body and watched everything from behind a fake tree. The situation reminded him of one of his duty tours, minus the laser and music. He saw some guys approach carefully, so he shot them with fast precision. He looked behind and saw Veronica shooting some people too.

Logan signaled Sacks to run towards the yellow team and get the flag. Sacks nodded and then ran as fast he could towards the yellow flag. One of the yellow team was a really chubby woman who was shooting like crazy but without aiming. Sacks had a magnificent evasive maneuver and then shot her several times in the chest. The chubby lady yelped and cursed at the same time while Sacks grabbed the flag and ran back to his position. The yellow flag was in his possession now. Sacks yelled, "I'm awesome!"

Logan then gave a signal to Leo to proceed and attack the green team. Leo gave out a war scream and wildly ran zigzag towards the corner of the green team. Before the green team could shoot him, Logan shot them. The group groaned and yelled in frustration when they got hit. Leo grabbed the green flag and ran back to his post, laughing like a maniac. "I'M INVINCIBLE!"

They already got the green and yellow flags. There were only two teams now; the red team and the blue team.

The supervisor stopped the music and his booming voice could be heard from the loudspeaker. "OKAY, THE LOSING TEAMS PLEASE LEAVE THE PREMISE THROUGH THE EXIT DOOR ON THE RIGHT SIDE NEAR THE T-REX."

There were grumbles and annoyed chatters coming from the losing teams.

"That's right! Leave the premise, losers!" Leo laughed.

The Red team was also laughing.

Logan didn't laugh, but he was paying attention to the two guys in the Red team. It seems the other two in the Red team weren't their friends. He knew sometimes they put strangers in a team so they could have four people in the group.

"YOU WILL BE GIVEN ONE MINUTE TO REGROUP AND THEN WE START AGAIN!"

Leo, Sacks, and Logan jogged back to Veronica's spot. She took off her helmet and exhaled. "I think I hit some of them, but the red team managed to dodge my shots."

Leo excitedly said, "We got three flags, we should already win!"

Sacks shook his head, "No, there will be a Sudden Death round. The other surviving team is still complete with their members, so they will try to take our flags."

"What are we gonna do, Logan?" Veronica asked.

Logan looked at her and then looked at his team. He felt a sense of déjà vu – he remembered his platoon all of sudden. When he was in Africa, they were ambushed by many child soldiers. He remembered the cave, and then the hospital, and then…

"Echolls, yo!" Leo said. "We still have a game here."

"Right. Sorry, I was someplace else for a sec there." Logan cleared his throat and shook his head. "I had a war flashback for a moment."

"Dude…" Sacks grimaced.

Veronica touched his arm and it jolted him. "You're okay?"

"I'm cool. Let's get this over with." He cracked his fingers. He was actually excited about the whole thing. He was glad that he still could work with a team. He'd been working alone for a while; he forgot how it feels to be working with a group. "I'd say we go with the offense now."

"Yeah!" Leo shook his fist.

"You and… Jerry, go attack their area – they are near the mini volcano. You go to the left, and you go to the right." He pointed to Leo and Sacks. "Me and Veronica are going to attack from behind them by circling the volcano."

Veronica's hand was still on his arm, and she squeezed it.

Leo and Sacks were pretending not to seen the gesture because they were too preoccupied with the game, and it wasn't their business to judge.

"Let's go!" Both Leo and Sacks ran towards their spots.

As Logan about to follow, Veronica held his arm. He stopped and looked back to her. "Logan…"

"TEN SECONDS!" The voice was booming.

"We gotta go," Logan said and was about to leave again when Veronica held her stance.

"Logan… I…"

Logan faced towards her and held her arm, "This is not the time or the place. But… if you don't want to talk about it, I get it."

Veronica blinked. "I wasn't going to say that."

"What were you going to say?" Logan asked quietly. Before Veronica could answer, the music and the countdown started.

And the lights were suddenly off.

They were in total darkness.

"What the fuck?" They could hear Leo and few members of the Red team cursed.

The warehouse was very dark, they couldn't even see themselves. The only lights were coming from the glow of the dark paints that splattered all over the surface, the volcano, the lasers, and their protective gears. Everything else was dark.

Logan looked down at Veronica. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her outline and feature.

The next thing surprised him so much, he couldn't say anything. Veronica stood on her tippy toes and then kissed him on his cheek.

"I want to talk about it." She said shortly. She then put her helmet on and ran to her position. Logan stood there in the middle of the fake jungle, speechless.

Veronica usually never wanted to talk things. That was her M.O. She either runs or completely ignores problems. But this…

Logan put his helmet on and tried to shake any kind of emotions he was feeling right now. He swallowed and tried to get over the kiss on his cheek. This wasn't like a kiss when they were at Camelot. The kiss that changed everything… His life changed when she kissed him.

This was like a friendly peck.

Right? She was only giving him a friendly peck to calm him down.

Logan tried to breathe normal – but everything that happened seems jumbled up. His life, his army life, his assassin life, the whole paintball game that was happening right now, Veronica… He realized how much he still loved her. But what would she say after this?

He almost didn't hear the countdown from the speaker. When it reached ONE, Logan snapped back to reality and tried to find Veronica who was a bit far near the volcano, ready to go and circle the area leading to the enemy's area. The area was dark, illuminated only by the glow in the dark paints.

"GO!"

Everyone was moving around in the dark, and apparently, the other team was also going on the offensive. The house music was thumping, the lights were blinking, and there were yelling. Logan stayed in his place for a moment, trying to figure out where Veronica was. He saw her silhouette near the volcano, and she seemed to signal to him to circle around.

There were some shooting, and one of the members of the Red team yelled. "I'm hit!" followed by Leo's laughter.

Logan was going to the Red team area when he heard another shot, and Sacks yelled. "Fuck! No!"

"Are you hit?!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah… I'm out. They took the flag."

"Sonofabitch!"

Logan couldn't see everyone, and Veronica moved really fast between the drums and fake trees. He couldn't hear anything because of the music. He could feel her around 20 feet from him, as she moved swiftly. He saw a movement, and then he pulled a shot. The member of the Red team groaned in frustration. "Damn it!" He then walked away with his shoulders slumped.

Logan walked briskly again, and then he heard rapid shots fired followed by Leo cursing in Italian. "I got hit! Motherfucker!"

"I got the flag, hahaha!" A Red team member was laughing as he grabbed the flag from Leo.

Logan shot that man, which made him groan. Leo yelled, "Ha!" The man threw the flag on the floor and stomped away. Leo waved away, "Good luck both of you! Win this thing!"

Logan walked carefully behind the drums and wooden planks and then grabbed the flag. And now there were four of them. The Blue team was Logan and Veronica, and the Red team was those two mysterious guys.

Both teams had two flags each.

"SUDDEN DEATH!"

Logan couldn't see where Veronica was amidst the chaotic scene. They released some smoke from the fog machines above, so now it was extra hard to see. Logan wished that he had a night vision or a heat vision goggle to see. So he had to depend on his other senses like his hearing, which was hard because of the music. But he was an experienced soldier, so he moved carefully. He walked again circling the fake volcano.

All of sudden, he felt a strong vibe.

The vibe was so strong, it made him want to hurl.

It wasn't just a regular vibe; this was a murderous vibe attacking his senses.

Veronica!

She was in danger – there were dangerous men in this warehouse. Logan ran towards Veronica's spot but couldn't find her. He frantically looked for her. "Veronica?" He yelled.

Logan felt a movement behind him. He turned around and dodged a fist coming towards his face. Logan jumped backward and held his paint gun in front of him to protect him. The man who was a member of the Red team was the one who threw a punch.

"You're Logan Echolls."

"Dude, it's only a game. You don't need to be violent!"

The guy didn't reply, but he removed his helmet and dropped his paint gun. He was a tall man with dark hair and had really thick eyebrows. He smirked to see Logan and then pulled out a butterfly knife from the back of his pocket. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see you, but holy shit you are vibing all over the place."

Logan froze up. "What?"

The vibe was something that Logan thought he had – where he could feel someone's presence especially when they were professional killers. And the term of 'vibe' was basically something he made up. And yet this man knew about the vibe.

"You are a hitman. Who would've thought, that a rich man like you actually an assassin!"

Logan was watching the man in front him warily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you here to kill Veronica?"

The question surprised him. "What?!"

"Leave her alone. She is not to be touched." He pointed his forefinger to Logan. "She's a good asset to our organization. I don't know who are you worked for, but I am so gonna kick your ass right now."

Logan, his blood was boiling, and his ears were ringing hearing that. "I don't know who you are, but I am Veronica's friend. Whatever it is that you're doing, you are using her." He took off his helmet and dropped his paint gun to the floor. "I will help her no matter what."

The guy was surprised to hear Logan. "You're not here to kill her?"

"No, but I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell me who the fuck are you."

The guy smirked hearing him. He posed for a fighting stance, and so did Logan. "Boss will be happy to hear this. Logan Echolls, the famous movie director is actually a Pro." He was waving his knife. "Something happened to you when you were in the army?"

The music was blaring, but Logan could hear him perfectly. "You've been investigating me."

"We want to know everything, including the people who are close to her. She is a Pro, but not a good one – do you know how many times we helped her? She only knows how to shoot, but not really good at tactics."

"I seriously don't care. You made her like this…"

"She is special."

It made Logan angry. He wanted to kill this man, who made her life like this. Veronica shouldn't be like this, she shouldn't be an assassin.

"Gabriel!" Another guy appeared beside him. "What the fuck?"

"Where's Veronica?" Gabriel asked.

"We can't do this here, goddamn it."

"He's a Pro, Dante. I was right."

Dante looked at Logan. He took off his helmet. "Holy shit. You're right."

The two of them were facing off Logan. Logan looked at the dark chaotic scene around him, and his heart was beating so fast. He could kill these men fast, but this was neither the time nor the place. Especially when Veronica was in very close proximity…

"What shall we do with him?" Gabriel asked.

"Leave him be. We can't do this in public. And there's no order from the top. Our job is to protect Veronica." Gabriel put his knife away.

"Why are you protecting her and yet making her a killer?" Logan asked.

Gabriel and Dante looked at Logan. "Because she is special."

"Not to mention her husband is valuable to us."

Logan was going to push again when he heard Veronica. "Logan?!"

Before he could react, Dante shot him with the paint gun. Logan looked down at his protective gear – it was splattered with red paint like blood. Dante walked slowly towards him and grabbed the flag from his pocket. "We won." He spoke very close to his face.

Veronica appeared from behind a fake tree, and she was ready to shoot the Red team members when she saw Logan, sans helmet, standing nose to nose with a guy, who was also without his helmet, and he was holding their flag. "Logan?"

"We got the flag!" Gabriel yelled. "We're the Red team!"

The lights went back on, the music stopped, the lasers stopped blinking, and the supervisor's voice was booming on the speaker, "CONGRATULATIONS RED TEAM! PLEASE COLLECT YOUR REWARDS AT THE LOBBY!"

"See you around, Echolls," Dante grinned. He waved the flag in front of Logan's nose. Gabriel looked at Veronica who just took off her helmet. He winked at her and walked away with Dante. Veronica looked confused and nudged at Logan.

"Logan, what's happening? Do you know those men?" Logan didn't answer. He was staring hard at Gabriel and Dante; his look was murderous. Veronica blinked to see his face – it was like when she saw him a decade ago when he was a really loose-canon boy. "Logan…"

Logan walked away to the exit door, leaving Veronica in confusion.

When he arrived at the changing room, Gabriel and Dante already were gone – there were several new people who were putting their gears on. Logan roughly threw the gears into a bin and grabbed his wallet, phone, and sunglasses from the locker. He put his leather jacket on and breathed hard. Veronica walked behind him, took her gear off, and then touched his shoulder.

Logan didn't budge, but Veronica turned him around.

"Veronica, I can't talk right now."

"Logan… it was only a game." She whispered. "I'm sorry if it brought bad memories…"

Logan looked at her – she must've thought that he was remembering the war and being upset about it. He was upset because he was so close to the men who were responsible for Veronica being a professional killer. They called her and Logan 'Pro'. And they knew about the vibe… Not many people actually could feel the vibe. But they immediately knew that Logan was a professional killer.

"It's nothing, Veronica. I just… have a lot of things on my mind."

Veronica looked at him and then touched his arm. "Okay." Logan looked at her hand on his arm, and he felt a sense of sadness. "I am sorry to involve you with this stupid case."

Logan chuckled. "It's okay, Veronica. I want to help."

"I am sorry if everything brings back bad memories… I didn't mean it."

Logan stared at her. Even in this situation, she was thinking about his feelings? "Veronica… Listen to me. This is not about the game. It's about… something else." He held her shoulders. "I am fine."

"You can tell me." She looked up at him. "We're friends, right?"

Logan didn't realize that he brushed away some hair from her face, and his eyes were soft looking at her. "Absolutely."

They both stared at each other. To outsiders, they seemed to form a bubble for their own world.

Their bubble burst when Leo came over and shoved a stuffed bear to Veronica. "Second prize!" Veronica's mouth was open and she squealed in delight. "We all got one." He gave Logan a bear too. Veronica had a red bear, Leo had a green bear, and Sacks had a blue bear.

Logan got a pink bear. "Thanks."

"Hey, I want that one!" Veronica reached for his bear, but he held it high above his head so she couldn't reach it.

"Hey, I like this one."

"It's pink! I have the birthright for that."

"It's 2016, guys can wear pink too." Logan looked at the pink bear. "I like him. I'm gonna call it Butch."

Veronica mocked gasp. "You can't name a pink bear Butch!"

"It's my pink bear."

"Okay, kids. Knock it off. I swear to god, you are a bunch of twelve-year-olds." Leo said. "We better go to the photo room to take our picture together." He scoffed. "I can't believe we are second place."

"What's the first prize?" Asked Veronica.

"A giant bear." Sacks shook his head. "Unlike this." He held the bear in the palm of his hand.

"They don't deserve the first prize!" Leo grunted. "We had won already until the Sudden Death round and those muscle heads took over."

"Where are they now?" Logan asked casually, but it made Veronica glanced at him.

"The last two guys bolted – didn't want to take their picture with their team. They only took the giant bear." Leo shrugged. "Come on, I want my face immortalized and put on the wall of fame." He circled his arms around Veronica and walked together, "I also promised your dad that I would win him a bear."

Veronica laughed and walked together with Leo, followed by Sacks.

Logan walked behind them without saying a word. He didn't feel any vibe anymore – the men, Gabriel and Dante, definitely had left the place. One thing that surprised him was that they thought he was here to kill Veronica. And they said that they were protecting her because she was special.

Special?

Was it because she married Gorya Sorokin, so they had a connection with the mafia? Or was it something else? He would get to the bottom of this. He would find those men, and if he had to kill and torture them, he would. Nobody should mess with Logan Echolls and his friends.

He had to help Veronica.

He watched her joking around with Leo and Sacks as they waited in line to get their picture taken. When he joined them, he smiled at her in assurance that everything was fine. She smiled back at him.

"Alright, Blue Team please come here and get ready." The photographer said.

"Can we change the name of the team please?" Veronica asked giddily while they were standing in front of a screen.

"Sure, whatever." The photographer sounds bored.

"We are Team Marshmallow!"

Leo made a face. "That's a weird name."

"I don't care. I like it. Agree with me." She elbowed Leo.

"Fine!"

They posed for the picture. Veronica was in the middle while Logan, Leo, and Sacks were behind her, holding their bears. "Okay, say cheese everyone." The photographer said.

"MARSHMALLOW!" Veronica said loudly.

_______________________

**Titan Tower**

Gabriel and Dante arrived at the building and immediately went to the private elevator. Inside, they pulled out a card key and had their retinas scanned. The elevator immediately took them to the highest floor.

"That was actually a great game." Dante made a comment.

"You got some paint." Gabriel pointed his hair.

"Ugh, I hope this washes out with a nice shower." He pulled sticky paint from his hair.

"It was a great game, I actually had fun." Gabriel smiled. "We won a giant bear. I'm keeping it."

"I can't believe that Echolls is actually a Pro." Dante chuckled. "Who knew?"

"Yeah. He was vibing all over the place – he shouldn't. My guess is because he was emotional near her."

"Well, he managed to vibe us. And we weren't emotional. We shouldn't underestimate him."

The elevator door opened as they arrived at their destination. They walked past a receptionist who greeted them in a friendly way. The workplace looked casual with many people working. Both of them then stopped in front of a door to someone's office.

Dante knocked on the door and waited.

Someone answered, "Enter."

He opened the door, and both of them walked into the office. The office was actually very simple and standard; a huge desk, a couch, few plants, and a bookshelf. The only modern thing was dozens of monitors near the window.

Someone was sitting in a chair, facing the monitors. He was watching the monitors while his fingers were tapping the desk – there was Casey Gant talking on the phone in his office, Roman and Valentin Sorokin were talking in Gorya Sorokin's office, and other people in many different offices in the tower.

"What do you want?"

"You won't believe what just happened today," Gabriel said. He was smiling, "We just met Logan Echolls. You know, the movie director?"

"And?"

"Apparently, he's a Pro," Dante said.

His fingers stopped tapping the desk, and he turned his chair around to face his agents. "Logan Echolls?"

"Yep. He was with Veronica Sorokin, playing some paintball war. Naturally, we had to play the game too. You should've been there. He was vibing all over the place."

The tall black man narrowed his eyes when he heard that. "He could feel your presence?"

"Yes. And we could feel him too. It was amazing – we saw what he could do; he moved very fast and almost undetected. I think we found a perfect Pro, Mr. Wiedman."

Clarence Wiedman set his jaws. "I don't like this at all. I can't believe it. Logan Echolls is a Pro?"

"Not very surprising, he was in the army, right?"

"Not everyone who was in the army can be a Pro. Get me some info about him; I want to know where he worked, where he was stationed, his employers, which agency he worked, and how he became a Pro."

"What about Veronica Sorokin?"

Wiedman looked at the monitor where he was watching Roman and Valentin Sorokin. Gorya wasn't in the office yet, he noticed. "Does he know about Veronica being a Pro?"

"We clashed with him because we thought he was going to kill her. Apparently, it wasn't the case." Gabriel said. "I apologize for this. I shouldn't have clashed with him because now he knows about our existence." Wiedman frowned but didn't say anything. "He mentioned that he is protecting her."

"Of course." Wiedman shook his head. "This is Logan Echolls we're talking about."

"Sir?"

"I met him today. I didn't feel anything or some sort of vibe that indicates he's a Pro."

"Like I mentioned, I think he's a perfect Pro. He could be useful for us."

Wiedman shook his head. "Logan Echolls is never a team player. He could work well with a team, but he's never a team player." His eyes turned dark. "Especially when he finds out about us, who we are, and what we represent."

"What should we do?"

Wiedman looked up to both of his trusted agents. "Keep a low profile for now. Don't follow him or Veronica Sorokin for a while. You need to gather information about him first."

"What are you going to do now?"

Wiedman sighed. "I need to inform Jake Kane."


	26. This Could Be Us

**Neptune Boardwalk**

Logan watched Veronica talking to the manager of the Paintball Zone and then she shook his hand. Leo and Sacks were chomping some hot dogs next to him, while Logan was eating an ice cream cone. They looked like they were enjoying themselves while leaning forward against the railing, watching the beachgoers. Logan threw a glance at Veronica who waved at the manager, and then skipped towards them.

She landed next Sacks and exhaled. "Phew, that's gonna be the last time I'm flirting to get what I want. I ran out of flirt quota."

"Somehow I doubt it," Logan murmured.

Back when they were in high school, Lilly and Logan were the flirty ones. Their charming disposition and charismatic behaviors could get them anything they want. Duncan and Veronica were the quiet ones. But it all changed when Lilly died, and Veronica became this strong hard-ass - sometimes feared girl, and Logan noticed that she could flirt to get what she wanted, especially for a case.

"What were you discussing with that manager?" Leo asked while chewing his hot dog.

"I told him that we're gonna send a celeb to promote the place. Whatever. I'll throw them a D-Lister." Veronica shrugged. She eyed the food the guys were eating like a seagull.

"So what did we find? I gotta report this to your dad. We didn't find anything." Leo chewed his hot dog. "Except for the fact that the business is booming."

Veronica glanced at Logan who didn't say anything. Before they played the game, Logan had found something in the manager's office, but he didn't say what. "Well, like I said, there's the same group of teenagers who likes to play every week. My suggestion is to have few deputies watching this place and look for them."

"We don't know their names," Leo said.

"I'll find out about it, don't worry." Veronica shrugged. She still had the library sheet she printed this morning, contained the names of the students who were in the library when the prank happened. If she could match the names, she might find the culprits.

She was still eyeing their food, which made Sacks turn around, his back facing her. Veronica got offended and pouts.

Logan handed a bag of churros to her, which made her smile. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well, I had a good time anyway. Shooting people with paints are actually fun." Leo slurped his soda. "But only when it's done in the right place. Not when there are people who don't participate in the game. Or pretending like it's a drive-by hit."

Veronica chewed her food, and her eyes closed, enjoying the taste. "Hmmm…"

Logan wouldn't dare glance at her because Leo and Sacks were there. Leo already warned him about Veronica's Vortex, so he tried hard not to even look at her. Leo wiped his hand with a tissue after eating and threw the garbage into the bin. "So I guess this is it. It's been fun. I'm glad that we ran into you." He raised an eyebrow. "Both of you."

"Yeah, we should do this often." Logan sarcastically said. "Let's hang out."

Leo saluted Logan and then hugged Veronica. "I'll see you around?"

"I will find some info about those kids and let you know." She said. Before Leo could release her, she pulled him for more hug. "Tell dad I miss him…" She whispered.

Leo smiled and hugged her tighter. "Of course." He then kissed her cheek. He nodded to Logan. "Mr. Echolls. Take care." His eyes were telling him not to do something stupid. Logan nodded back and saluted the Deputies. Both of them walked away holding their stuffed bears.

Veronica slid next to Logan and sighed. She watched him absentmindedly licking his ice cream.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I prefer a one dollar bill."

Veronica gave him one dollar with her two fingers, which he accepted. "Spill."

"I kinda...hacked into that company's computer. I got a lot of their info." Logan said while throwing his cone to the bin. Veronica widened her eyes. Logan grimaced. "That's why I didn't say anything, because… well, it's illegal." Veronica still looked at him in awe. "Yeah, I know how to hack now. I mean, I got this thing where you can stick this USB type magnet that can suck all the info. Very popular amongst hackers; they usually have it on the phone and can suck all the information such as credit card numbers, social security numbers, passwords…"

"What are you, a super spy now?"

_You have no idea._

He chuckled. "Well, no. It's just sometimes it can be handy, like downloading movies. When I was in tours of duty, sometimes we would go to a black market and buy something; like Trinkets or junks… I mean, sometimes we'd buy phones even when we weren't allowed." He looked at her. "A friend of mine loved soup so much, he bought himself a cooking pot even when it was against regulation."

Veronica made a face. "And you bought yourself a hacking device."

Logan shrugged. He couldn't say where he got the device, so he made up a story. It wasn't a lie either. Soldiers sometimes bought illegal things and hid them in their barracks. "Yeah. I dunno why I bought it."

"You carried it all the time?"

Again, he shrugged. "It's kinda a reminder for me that I was being stupid – like leaving Neptune and joining the Army."

It wasn't a satisfying explanation but Veronica decided to accept it. Knowing her, he guessed that she'd probably borrow the device in the future.

_I will regret telling her this._

She scooted closer to Logan and rested her head on his upper-arm while chewing on her food. Logan looked down at her and smiled. Veronica was behaving like when she was a teenager – she was touchy-feely and gave lots of affection to her friends. She hugged and kissed Leo in a friendly manner, and it didn't make him jealous. It was like having the old Veronica, who liked giving loving gestures. It didn't mean that he didn't like the tough badass Veronica when she was in high school; in fact, he LOVED her for that. She was a bit similar to him – broken, kept everything inside, always showed their armors… She had been cut off from her family and friends for a while now. Today was the day where she gained a little bit of her life back.

Everything was a bit complicated because of what happened in the closet… He hugged her and… well, even a blind person could see that there were sparks happening between them.

What would she say now? And what would he say to her?

Maybe they didn't need to say anything. Just let the time stop and stay in this position… Just two people, leaning against the railings, watching the beach and listening to the sound of the ocean, stay like this forever together, not caring about other people…

"I need to see those files and information."

Logan blinked as the warm feeling he had washed away in an instant. Maybe it showed in his face, as he grimaced and looked down at the sand under the boardwalk and Veronica caught it.

"It's all business with you." He chuckled.

Veronica realized that she was being all detective-like. She softened and linked her arm around his. "Sorry about that. I am just… surprised to hear you hacked into their computer."

Logan looked at their arms. He tapped her hand lovingly and smiled again. "You gave me no choice. I mean, Johann from Solvang who can't speak English? You need to brush up your spy game." Veronica chuckled. She rested her head again on his upper arm; she practically hugged him while she ate her churros. Logan inhaled her scent and said quietly, "Veronica…"

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" She said.

Logan looked at her – she had a faraway look into the horizon.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked, quietly.

She didn't answer right away, but when she answered, her voice was steady. "The past." Her grip on his arm tightened. "The present." She was still staring at the ocean. "And the future."

Logan leaned his head closer and side-eyed her. His heart clenched – somehow he knew that he wouldn't like where this conversation went, but maybe it was alright… Maybe it was meant to be.

"Where are we right now…?" He whispered.

Veronica didn't answer.

They stood like that for few minutes, just the two of them, watching the glimmering ocean. The sounds of people were disappearing behind them. Logan didn't care what would happen next. This moment, he wanted to cherish it forever. He wanted to frame it for the rest of his life. So what if she was married? So what if she was an assassin? So what…? The important thing was this moment – just the two of them, together again.

"Why are you here?" She whispered. "Why… after all these years…?"

Both of their bodies touched. People who didn't know them would think they were a couple of lovers who were sight-seeing and standing very close together. But they weren't a couple, and Logan knew deep down inside that he needed to go back to reality.

She was married. She was an assassin.

Logan whispered back, "To see you."

"Why…?"

_Because I love you._

"Because…" He quietly said.

\-----------------------------------------------

**Flashback,  
Sorokin Villa/Cabin (2013)**

Gorya woke up when the sun came through the window. His body was aching all over; when he opened his eyes, he realized that he wasn't at his home back in Neptune, but at his family villa cabin in the middle of nowhere. He groaned and sat up, tried to remember what happened last night. It was incredible how many things had happened in the past 24 hours.

He cracked his back and went to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. As he brushed his teeth, he remembered what almost happened last night:

He almost kissed Veronica Mars.

He groaned– why he was so stupid?

Okay, yeah so he wanted to kiss her. Kiss her desperately. Make her his. He didn't know whether to declare his love to her; she might say no and probably would call him an idiot. But that wasn't the point: the point was that she had a very traumatic experience and last night wasn't his time to say that he fell in love with her.

But it was true; he fell in love with her.

_Damn it_ , he thought.

After he changed his clothes to jeans and a different sweater, Gorya went to Veronica's room. He knocked on the door quietly, and then opened the door; he expected to see Veronica still sleeping. His heart beat fast when he found the bed made and the bathroom empty. Gorya immediately went downstairs, making a commotion.

Boris was cleaning the dishes when he saw Gorya looking frantic, which made him roll his eyes.

"Where…?"

"She's outside, near the fire pit." Boris exhaled when he saw Gorya's face. "Will you relax? She came down this morning and asked for breakfast. So I gave her a plate of sandwiches, and she took it outside. Jesus, Gory."

"Shut up." Gorya looked around nervously. "Where's everyone?"

"I told our guys to go back home so it won't raise any suspicion." Boris watched Gorya from the kitchen. "Our doctor went back to Neptune early this morning because he has some appointments. He told me to give him a call if anything bad happened to her – which he doubted. She only had minor bruises and cuts, considering…"

"Yeah." Gorya saw Veronica from the window. She was sitting and staring at the pit. There was no fire, but there were remnants of her clothes there.

"Boss…" Boris looked at Gorya. He recognized Gorya's look – the look of love towards Veronica.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Gorya made his way to the door when Boris said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Anya called."

Gorya turned around slowly. His skin crawled hearing that name. "What…?"

Boris sighed. "Anya called home – she was looking for you. Apparently, she just found out about Valentina."

Gorya's hand formed a fist. "Did she talk to papa or the rest of the family?"

"No." Boris shook his head. "She left a message that she's looking for you."

Gorya nodded his head. "Don't let anyone knows that she left a message. Don't let her talk to my family. Don't let anyone knows that she called."

"What about…"

"As far as I care, that stalker can rot in hell," Gorya said. "I don't care about that woman." He looked out the window. "I care about that one."

"I got it, boss. But the other woman can kill you." Gorya scoffed and went outside. Boris looked up and muttered, "Why am I here?"

Gorya approached Veronica who was staring at the fire pit. The fire was already gone since last night, but some ashes and smoke were puffing. Veronica looked up; she was chewing her sandwich.

"Morning."

Gorya looked at her; she seemed… normal. "Good morning. I guess."

She offered him the plate of sandwiches. "Want some? They're actually edible. The big guy inside made them." Gorya took the plate and carefully sat next to her in one of the deck chairs.

"You look… fine this morning."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Considering last night…"

"Last night was eventful." Veronica took a big bite of her sandwich and talked with her mouth full. "And I'm over it."

"You're over it," Gorya repeated. Veronica nodded, and Gorya thought there was something in his ears because he couldn't believe that she could be this… relaxed.

"Last night was… I feel like I was reborn, like a new person, reborn from a fire." She waved at the fire pit.

"Last night you were… upset."

"Of course I was upset. I killed a man!" Veronica wiped her mouth with a napkin. "It's astonishing that 24 hours ago I was in a mental institution, and now I'm in the middle of nowhere, eating breakfast with the guy who helped me get rid a dead body, and then wanted to kiss me."

Gorya stared at Veronica but didn't know how to react with this outburst.

"Veronica…" He said carefully. She was too calm for her sake. Last night she was afraid, upset, and a bit hysterical. And now she was very subdued. He didn't know how to handle this changing mood.

"We were gonna kiss last night." She said, looking straight at him. "I wanted to kiss you." She threw the napkin to her plate. "And maybe…"

"It wasn't the right time," Gorya said quietly. "You were in shock. You wanted to distract yourself from what happened."

"You're a man of character, aren't you Gory?" She tilted her head, and his heart beat so fast. "I guess you're right, that it wasn't the right time."

They both went silent for a while. She kept staring at the fire pit like expecting something would come out from it. He shook his head, didn't know what to say or what to do.

Gorya said, almost whispering. "I… I have feelings for you."

Veronica gave him a genuine smile and took his hand. Gorya then kissed the back of her hand.

"Gory, I don't think I can't thank you enough for what you and your friends have done for me." Gorya shrugged. He was still holding her hand and rubbed it. Veronica looked at him and said quietly, "But I can't be with you."

The rubbing stopped and she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Yeah… I understand." He said. He didn't let go her hand. "I get it. I… don't think this is appropriate."

"Gory." Veronica stood up from her chair, and then sat at his side, sharing his chair. Gorya sighed as she curled up next to him. He kissed her hand again. "Thank you for everything." She said. "Last night was… really emotional for me. I don't like showing my… I mean, you were treating me like I was weak." Gorya was about to say something but Veronica had her hand up. "I'm not… weak. I mean, I was… at that moment. And you were there for me." She raised her head and looked at him in his eyes. "But I…"

Gorya shook his head, "Listen. I meant it last night. I won't push it, okay? You were traumatized and I just…"

"You didn't push it. It's okay, because…" Veronica sat up straight and Gorya held her tight. "…I think we need to talk about us in the future."

He looked at her and held his breath. "Do you want to talk about us in the future?"

Veronica smiled wanly. "Maybe."

He nodded and smiled, "Okay. I'm looking forward to that."

"I like it when we were talking to each other after all these times."

"Veronica, I am your friend." He rubbed her back. "I would do anything for you."

"We can't be together now." Gorya looked away, his lips pursed. "But like I said, we can talk about it in the future."

"We have a matter pressing at the moment," Gorya said to her. "Like, what are you going to say to everyone when you return home? Everyone is looking for you."

Veronica nodded. "I know." She stood up and paced around, limping. "I can't let my dad know that I killed someone."

"Your dad will forgive you considering the bastard was gonna rape you again."

"This is not just someone; this is Mercer. And I went with him willingly. I was duped, like an idiot." She gritted her teeth. She didn't like the idea of being fooled like a weakling. "He promised me that I would remember everything – which I did. Believe me, Gory – killing him…" She stopped pacing and stared at the fire pit again. "I don't know whether I regret it. He deserved it, but I feel…" She looked at her both hands.

"I get it."

Veronica looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"I get it. I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

Gorya leaned back and exhaled. "Come here." Veronica sat again at his side. "Let me tell you a story about my family." He held her close; he felt safe with her, which was ridiculous because she was the one who needed saving. "Listen… my family is… complicated."

"Complicated?"

Gorya chuckled. "Complicated, fucked up, whatever you want to call it. My family came to America like a hundred years ago with only the clothes on their backs and bad attitudes. They came along with other Eastern European immigrants and settled on the East Coast. Long story short, they made it. They became rich. They lived the American Dream." Veronica settled herself in the chair with him, as they enjoyed the morning breeze. "The family was on top of the world, and when you're on top, there are always people who want to fuck you up."

Boris was cleaning the kitchen and heard the murmur of conversation near the window. He didn't hear what they were talking about, but he definitely heard Veronica's outburst about how she killed someone. _Great…_

Glad that they were in the middle of nowhere so there were no people around. But still, she was going to lead them to the deep hole of complication.

He turned on the TV and saw the news about Veronica.

The woman was trouble.

Veronica was listening to Gorya's story about his family, not knowing what it had to do with her situation. Gorya was speaking very clearly in a low voice; it was actually pretty soothing. She didn't realize that she was rubbing his chest. She felt so comfortable with him – she killed a man last night; instead of feeling afraid or upset, she felt calm and serene. She didn't understand why she felt this way, especially in front of him. Any other person might not have this kind of effect. She couldn't imagine someone like Leo or Piz would understand about her situation. Not even Wallace… Not even Mac…

Not even Don.

Don had warned her that she would regret it.

Revenge.

Wasn't that she wanted? Vengeance? Wasn't it the reason that she went with Mercer in the first place?

She wanted revenge.

Forget about her amnesia, forget about her mental stability; she wanted revenge.

She didn't want to know the truth… deep down she already knew that she wanted to kill Mercer. The moment she met him, the moment he introduced himself as an orderly, she knew she wanted to extract revenge.

She might not have remembered it at the time, but she knew deep down.

But did she regret it?

Gorya was telling her that he understood. So she listened what he was saying, "…..my family had enemies everywhere. My dad and my uncle Lev had bodyguards all the time, even for their children, to protect us." He shook his head. "But it didn't matter. When Valentina was only ten years old, someone kidnapped her."

Veronica gasped. "Valentina?"

He nodded. "She was missing for a week. My aunt was crying all night, and my uncle was screaming every day. I was just a kid back then, and we were scared that it might happen to us too; that someone would kidnap us; me, Roman, and Valentin. The family was angry; they beat up everyone who looked at them funny. They even called the cops; they did everything to find Valentina."

Veronica made a fist and scrunched his sweater. She didn't like what she was going to hear. "What happened to her…?" She whispered.

Gorya absentmindedly rubbed her lower back again and held her closely to him. "After a week, Valentine returned home. She showed up in front of the house… alive… but…"

"Oh, Gory…"

"She was raped," Gorya said matter-of-factly. "Only ten years old. And… she wasn't the same anymore. She was gone… her mind, her soul… I remember her eyes when she appeared. These monsters… they raped her. And they hurt her. And they did many things to her. She was raped repeatedly by many different men. Grown men raped her like she was nothing. She was only ten years old."

Veronica's chest constricted. She felt like she was being hurt herself when she heard it. What Mercer and Moe did to her was really monstrous. But Valentina was only a child. "Gory, no…"

"Nobody knew who did it… And my family waged war against their enemies. Especially my uncle Lev; he painted the East Coast with blood." Gorya shook his head. "Valentina… she was gone. She was alive, but she was… gone." He waved his hand. "And the feds… Pfft, they didn't care. They wanted to bust our family, not caring about what happened to Valentina."

"Val…" She remembered her cheerful friend who was always made her happy in the institution. "Oh, Val..."

"Years went by and I remember we moved to West Coast to get a new life. Valentina was moving from one institution to another, and we decided to get a fresh start. We used to take vacations here," He pointed to the cabin. "Fresh air and all, and I remember that Valentina looked normal, you know?" Gorya chuckled remembering the memory. "No family, just us teens being teens – we didn't tell our parents that we drove all the way here."

Veronica tried to imagine what Valentina and Gorya looked like when they were teens. Probably looked like her and her friends back when they were in high school— Lilly, Logan, and Duncan – laughing and drinking and rebelling against their parents.

"So… one day, we figured we'd go to this cabin again and take the bong with us. We'd get high up on the balcony. I heard a car pull up. Valentina scrambled to hide along with Roman and Valentin but I got curious. I saw my dad and my uncle Lev get out from the car. They opened the trunk and pulled a couple of bodies out."

Veronica tensed and shifted, but Gorya didn't loosen his grip. He was talking like he was talking more to himself; unload the story that he'd secretly kept for all these years to Veronica.

"Gory…"

Gorya's voice was normal; there was no emotion, and he was still holding her. Veronica suddenly felt… fear. "The bodies… well, they were bloody as hell. So they dragged the bodies into the workshop and the next thing I heard the power-saw goin'." He chuckled. "I always wondered why my dad put a woodshop up at the cabin. And so the next thing you know, he and uncle Lev were taking a couple of hefty bags down to…"

"Enough." Veronica stood up abruptly.

Gorya blinked when his story was cut off and saw her walking away from him. "Veronica?" Veronica folded her arms and walked into the woods. "Veronica, wait up!" He almost ran after her because she was walking very fast, ignoring her limp. "Wait!" He grabbed her arm when they were near the pathway towards the lake. "What's going on?"

Veronica gasped and swatted his hand. Gorya was surprised to her reaction. "Oh, my god… I'm so stupid. I forgot who you are…"

Gorya looked at her in confusion, "Who am I?"

Veronica shook her head. "I can't believe that I…" She wanted to say 'trust' him or 'safe' with him, while in reality, he was a mob. He was part of a family who would kill just because.

Gorya saw fear in her eyes, and he shook his head. "Veronica… it's me. I would never hurt you."

"How would I know? How would I know that you wouldn't take me to the side of your family cabin and then cut me in pieces?"

"Veronica!" Gorya yelled in disbelief. "What the hell?"

Veronica took a step back and she was back to back with a tree. "Last night… you and your goons were cutting Mercer in million of pieces. And now you were telling me a story about your dad and uncle cutting up bodies." Gorya pursed his lips and shook his head. "You're psychopaths."

"We're not. I am not. It was revenge."

"What?"

"Those bodies… they were the men responsible for Valentina being raped. They were the rapists. They were the ones who kidnapped her. My uncle and my dad found them after all those years." He looked at her. "We're the Sorokins… we don't forget. We don't forgive. They hurt one of us, so we hurt them back."

Veronica closed her eyes.

Revenge…

Would her dad do the same thing if he knew about Cassidy Casablancas had done to her? Would her dad kill Mercer and Moe? She knew when she was kidnapped back then by Mercer and Moe, her father wanted to do something. But he never crossed that line; not yet.

Veronica was going to kill Cassidy when she thought he killed her father.

If Logan didn't stop her, she might've.

But now, she killed Mercer. Even if it can be argued that it was a self-defense, it was revenge in her eyes. She wanted him to die. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him to be cut in million of pieces, for what he had done to her, to Parker, and to his victims.

Gorya understood.

He understood revenge.

He knew how it feels to get even.

It was something that Don would never…

_"I can't follow you to this dark rabbit hole…"_

But Gorya embraced the darkness within him and his family. He knew that the people who were responsible needed to pay, and he didn't ask the reason, he didn't ask whether everyone could turn the other cheek, he didn't ask whether they could forgive and forget.

He gave her a gun so she could shoot Mercer. No question asked.

He knew the justice system would fail them. He knew that the law enforcement wouldn't do anything – they could be bought, they could be extorted, they could be bribed… Veronica faced that kind of reality when Mercer only got a ten-year sentence, and then they released him five years later for good behavior.

He understood.

"Veronica…"

Veronica opened her eyes and saw him in front of her. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Veronica, I would never hurt you. I promise you. I…" He exhaled. "I care so much about you, okay? I thought bringing you here would be a good idea, so you could recuperate and plan out the next best thing when we returned to Neptune."

Veronica looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to do. Everything was a mess. "Neptune…"

"Believe me, Veronica. I was going to kill Mercer. But you already killed him. And he deserved that painful death. And he deserved to be cut in million pieces. I don't have any remorse for doing that. He deserved to be erased from the face of the earth. Nobody will find him and give him a proper burial. He was a monster! He was lower than a monster. He was a bastard, a no good fucktard who should be killed a million times over, and he was –"

Veronica cut his rambling by pulling him in for a kiss.

A few seconds later she pulled away immediately and looked at him in horror. Gorya looked at her like he couldn't believe what just happened. His brain short-circuited, and he immediately kissed her back. Veronica's arms went around his neck and she gasped. Her back was scrapping the tree bark behind her, but she didn't care.

Veronica heard Gorya whisper her name between kisses.

This wasn't right… Last night she killed a man and he got rid of the body. She was hurt; he helped her and took her to this cabin villa in the middle of nowhere. And now they were kissing and grinding in the woods.

They threw caution to the wind, and they were going to have sex right there right now in the woods when they heard a voice bellowing from outside the cabin.

"YO BOSS! WHERE ARE YOU? SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

\--------------------------------------

**Present  
Neptune Boardwalk, 2016**

It wasn't supposed to be like this – the attraction towards him. Veronica knew that Logan was always handsome and good looking; it wasn't a secret, and it wasn't like she didn't know. After all, they used to date in high school. She hung out with him when he was in her gallery, and it was really nice to spend some time talking to her old friend slash ex. She could be nice and friendly with her exes, case in point, Leo. Troy. Or even Piz.

When she was in college, she dated a boy named Stosh Piznarski. Everyone called him Piz. The boy was nice, friendly, cute, and even played some music. In the end, she was bored. And when the sex tapes of her being raped by Mercer spread around campus, and everyone called her a slut, he didn't defend her at all.

She broke up with him afterward.

But after a while, they became friendly again. She even invited him to her father's wedding. And they were dancing, laughing, and just being friends at the party.

Another case: Troy Vandergraff.

Even after what happened in high school, and then when he was accused being a rapist during the Hearst orientation trip, he became a really good friend with her and everyone, including Wallace. Troy went to Hearst and became a part of her circle. When she was kidnapped and raped by Mercer, Troy was one of her loyal friends who helped her family.

When she married Don Lamb, Troy was actually the first person who supported her. He said that sometimes people just needed a second chance and trust.

And then there was Leo.

Leo was her boyfriend when she was in high school. When her dad reinstated him as a Deputy, he became a part of her family circle. His sister had died when he became deputy again, and it made their familial relationship closer. Their relationship changed when she married Gorya… It became estranged. Leo was still friendly with her, but she could feel how much it became awkward. In the end, though, he decided that he would always support her. Today was the testament how much Leo appreciated their friendship. It made her glad and happy.

Today was a really good day; she was investigated the paintball pranks to help Darrell, played a paintball game with Leo, Sacks, and Logan, and spent her day being nostalgic…

Speaking of exes and nostalgia…

When she and Logan were hiding in that broom closet, and then they became closer, she never thought that she was breathless and felt so… warm and fuzzy inside. She shouldn't feel like that, should she? He was just a friend… well, an ex-boyfriend, but he was always a friend. He was her friend since first they met when they were twelve; she was slightly older than him, but it didn't matter – Logan had always been broad-minded and smart. She could talk to him about anything, things she couldn't talk about with Duncan and Lilly. They hit a really dark era when Lilly died, and he turned against her. But the moment when they became boyfriend and girlfriend, it was the moment she could never forget.

The last time she saw him was the morning where she found out that her dad was still alive.

She was looking for him for years; wondering whether he was alright or not. And then she found out that he had joined the military. Veronica was numb for several days. She couldn't believe that Logan left without telling anyone. First Lilly, Duncan, and then Logan… She felt empty and betrayed. But she didn't blame Logan. She just accepted what happened.

She busied herself with cases and helping out her friends; like Mac, Dick, and Weevil.

He was in her mind, constantly… Until he wasn't.

When Don died and she lost her memory, it was like being in the dark well. She didn't know where to go or to escape. But somehow, somehow, Logan crept back into her mind. Maybe the reason she got her memory back was because of Logan… She wouldn't know.

Today, she was in the broom closet with him, and he… touched his forehead to hers. He held her tight and wouldn't let go. It wasn't a friendly hug like she had with Leo or Troy… But it was more an emotional hug. It was more intimate. It reminded her when they were dating secretly.

She kissed his cheek during the game.

Was it a friendly peck or something more?

And now… they were leaning against the railing, with their arms linked together and her head rested on his body. It felt peaceful…

"Because I miss you…"

He said that with a soft tone. In her heart, she immediately knew that Logan still had feelings for her. But the important thing, she didn't… right? She was married, and she loved her husband. She loved Gorya… She wouldn't have married him if she didn't love him… She wanted to make things clear that she loved Logan too… like she loved Wallace, Leo, Troy, Darrell, Eli, Dick, and everyone else in her life. That was why she needed to talk to Logan about it.

But talking was never her strong suit.

Just like Logan, she hated talking. It was hard to express their emotions with words.

Gorya never had a problem expressing his emotions. Every day he would tell her that he loved her. And every day she couldn't even say it back.

Logan always wore his heart on his sleeves – he didn't have to say what in his mind, but she could always tell what he was feeling inside. And right now, she could feel what he was feeling. It didn't make her uncomfortable, but it did make her happy. After all these years, Logan still…

But she couldn't reciprocate his feeling, right? She was married…

And not to mention, she was an assassin. She was a killer. What would Logan do if he knew about her deep secret?

Ten years ago he begged her not to kill Cassidy Casablancas. A decade ago he told her that she was not a killer.

Logan was wrong.

She was a killer.

Veronica didn't say anything when he answered. She unlinked her arm and then turned her body towards him. Logan held his breath when she pulled him into her embrace and put her head under his chin. Logan circled his arm, hugged her fully, and kissed the top of her head. Veronica nuzzled her nose into his chest and inhaled his scent. The stuffed bears were squished between their bodies, but they didn't notice.

"Veronica… what are we doing?" He murmured.

"Hugging."

"Why…?"

"To make up for time lost." She mumbled on his shirt. "A decade when I couldn't hug my friend."

Logan's hand slowly brushed her hair away and tucked it behind her ear. They pulled apart and they were staring at each other – lost in their own thoughts. Their eyes were searching something from each other. He looked down because he was nervous and wanted to say something when he caught the diamond ring on her finger.

And his heart sank.

No matter what, whatever feelings that he had, it didn't really matter.

She was off-limit.

He really couldn't say that he loved her when she was married to someone else.

His face fell, and Veronica noticed that as she looked down too. She sighed and held his arm. "Logan…"

"Veronica." He cut her off. "I'm not ready to talk."

She blinked when she heard the sadness in his voice. "Logan, I'm…"

"I know what you're going to say. And… I'm not ready to have this conversation." Veronica opened her mouth but closed it again. Logan then rested his forehead on her shoulder. She gasped as he held her so tight, she almost couldn't breathe. And her heart clenched, it almost made her cry. "Please… let me stay like this for a minute. Just… let me stay like this. Let me hold you for a moment, okay? I need… I need this. I need you to be real. I need you not disappearing again. I need you…" He moved his head, and his nose touched her neck. "I'm sorry, Veronica…"

"Logan…"

"I won't jeopardize your marriage. I won't say anything that's in my heart. I won't say anything. I just… need you. I just need to hold you for a moment. To make sure you are real and not a figment of my imagination." He desperately said in a whispered tone. His body was hunched down because she was short, and he was tall. But she was the only one who could make him feel safe.

Why did their lives have to be this complicated?

They both were assassins. And neither of them could tell the other about their work.

But it wasn't just that. Logan and Veronica felt like they were ships that were missing each other in the dark, and now they had missed the opportunity.

"Logan… I am real." Veronica whispered to his ear.

It made his heart clutch in pain. She was very real and yet he couldn't tell her how he felt. She probably knew, but there was no way he would say it out in the open. He pulled away, and Veronica felt bereft. Her eyes were glimmering, just like the ocean, but she wouldn't shed any tears. She couldn't. Logan held both of her hands and then pulled them to his lips. He kissed both of her hands, softly.

Veronica watched him kiss her hands with his eyes closed like he wanted to savor the kiss.

When he let go her hands, he walked backward. He smiled sadly and chuckled a bit. "I really had a good time today. Thank you."

"Lo –"

"And I really appreciate that you're letting me help you with this case. You know you can always count on me. And I will always help you if you ask me…" Veronica watched him walked backward slowly and put his sunglasses on. "Because that's what friends do." He put his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Logan, please stop."

"But right now, I am not ready for THAT conversation. And you know why?" Veronica shook her head slowly, watching him look very sad. "I'm a coward."

"Logan! You're not a coward!" Veronica tersely said and followed him, but Logan stopped her with his hand.

"Today was fun. Thank you, Veronica." He pointed to the stuffed bears she was holding now. "Butch is yours now. It's your birthright. Take care of him, will 'ya?"

Veronica stopped and stared at him while holding their stuffed bears. Her eyes were teary now, and Logan couldn't stand to look at her. She was so beautiful. She looked down and cleared her throat. "So I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah." He stopped walking backward. "We still have that case. And I promised I will help you. I gave you my words, Captain." He straightened his posture and then saluted her. Veronica nodded and wiped her tears quickly. "I'll see you around, Veronica." He then turned around and walked away fast.

Veronica held the stuffed bears close to her chest.

Logan walked amongst the crowd to the parking lot. He wanted to punch something, someone, and anything to release the pain in his chest right now.

He should have never left a decade ago.


	27. Quondam

**Downtown Neptune**

Logan was driving his BMW through downtown, with the top of the car opened and letting the wind mess with his hair. His sunglasses covered his eyes; nobody knew that he was sad. He couldn’t help it. Today was really bittersweet.

He was still in love with Veronica.

How fucked up was that?

But when you were alone in the world, millions of miles away from home and being held captive by the rebels and a secret organization who turned him into an assassin, there was only one thing that could keep you sane after all this time – thinking about someone who makes you feel alive.

And that was Veronica for Logan.

Veronica kept him alive and sane.

**_Flashback,_ **

**_Somewhere in District des Montagnes, République de Côte d'Ivoire, 2009_ **

Logan almost couldn’t hear anything as his ears were ringing. He was bloody, sweaty, and only wearing pants. Blood covered his eyes; most of it wasn’t his, but he closed his left eye as blood from his forehead trickled down his left face. His knuckles were bloody as well; he almost couldn’t feel the pain as he punched the guy in front of him.

He could hear the guy’s nose crack.

He felt like he was in a bubble and all the voices were muffled.

Muffled and ringing. All bouncing up and down in his brain.

And when he heard the ringmaster announce something he realized that he was in the middle of a cage fight. Logan looked around and saw dozens of people surrounded the cage – they were yelling and hollering. Some of them were hanging on the cage like monkeys and throwing trash at him.

He couldn’t hear what they were yelling about. He didn’t even know where he was but he knew that he was fighting for his life. He looked at his opponent; a big man who had a broken nose stood up and grimaced menacingly.

 _”Ohhh! He’s standing back! The Wolf is now in trouble! I don’t think he can make it,”_ The ringmaster announced from his bullhorn.

Logan looked around in a daze; eyes blurry from the blood, his head light from the injury, and his stance automatically in a defense mode. He didn’t remember why he had to fight this man, but if he didn’t, then he would die.

Maybe it was his head injury and the ringing of his ears, but he thought he heard Dick’s voice _. ”Come on, Logan! Wooooo!”_

Logan tried to find Dick, but he couldn’t find him amongst the crowd. _”Dick...?”_ he whispered.

Maybe it was a hallucination, Logan had one of those most of the times, but he could see Dick cheering among the crowd, and he was holding a fistful of cash. His surfer blond hair was apparent in the sea of people with darker hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with a brown jacket, the look he often had when he was in high school. He looked so young and carefree – he was laughing with the other 09ers in the crowd. There were John Enbom, Scott Ram, Tad Wilson, Caz Truman, Cassidy Casablancas, and many more. They were all cheering and hollering.

_”Fight that bum!”_

_”You can do it, Logan! Kick his ass!”_

_”Bum fight! Bum fight! Bum fight!”_

Logan swallowed hard.

In that moment he knew how much regret he had about things he had done in the past. And it seems his past came back to him and bites him in a hard way.

Karma was a bitch.

 _”Logan! Concentrate!”_ Someone yelled from his corner. _”Wake up!”_ The ringing in his ears stopped, and Logan snapped back to reality. He realized that he wasn’t in a bum fight nor was he in high school. He was in a cage fight, fighting for his life.

_”You broke my nose, little man.”_

Logan couldn’t react quickly when the huge man bear hugged him, and he screamed in agony. He could hear his back crack and the crowd cheered wildly. Logan screamed again, and it seemed this was it for him – he would die in the match. Maybe that would be better; maybe the world was a better place without him.

For a second, he could see Lilly, Duncan, his mother, and...

Veronica.

_Come back to me..._

In his mind, she was calling him to come back. To come home.

In his hallucinations, in his dreams, in his fantasy... she said those words. She asked him to come home to Neptune.

That would never happen, would it?

He was being murdered right now, broken into two, being screamed at, and his heart was not even here, in this moment.

His heart was a million miles away from here, in Neptune.

With someone who he should be with.

He should never have left.

_”Logan!”_

Logan snapped his eyes open, hearing someone calling his name.

He looked sideways and saw a man watching him intently. There were several people with him who were also watching him, and they seemed like they didn’t what they were seeing: Logan was losing.

He wasn’t supposed to lose in this illegal underground cage match. The man seemed angry and he yelled,” _Logan! Concentrate! What the fuck are you doing there?! Kill him and win this fight, soldier!”_

Right. He must win. It was an order.

Win. No matter what.

Logan extracted himself from the huge man and head butted him. The man howled in pain and stumbled backward. Logan dropped on the floor and tried to breathe again; his whole body felt like Lego pieces, but he adamantly tried to stand up. They have been fighting for fifteen minutes, and Logan was losing. He couldn’t afford to lose, or he would face consequences. He got up fast, ignoring the pain, and immediately put a chokehold on his opponent. The tight grip around the man’s neck, made him wheeze and breathe hard. He was tapping Logan’s arm, a sign of surrender.

Logan was about to release him when he caught the man’s face.

His order was clear. Kill his opponent.

So he did.

With a swift movement, Logan snapped his opponent’s neck.

The huge opponent was dead before he hit the ground.

The crowd went wild and roared with approvement. The ringmaster announced his win and it seemed everything went clear and crisp. Logan could hear again and also his vision seemed like it was in HD – he could see the blood, the sweat, the facial expressions from the crowd, and the man’s satisfied smile.

Logan swatted the ring master’s hand who wanted to raise his hand in victory.

He just killed a man and he didn’t feel a thing.

***

 _”That was a really poor performance, Logan.”_ Logan didn’t pay attention to the man named Dr. Van der Maarschalkerweerd, who was talking in a quiet tone. They were sitting facing each other in an office. _”You need to be able to concentrate when you’re doing your task.”_

Logan was going to give a snarky answer when he realized that he just didn’t care. He kept quiet and looked down.

He almost died today.

It seemed it was his fate, wasn’t it? Dying but not really wanting to die.

 _What’s so good about living_?

But right now it wasn’t his choice. Someone else was taking him a hostage; someone else was taking control of his life.

Dr. Van der Maarschalkerweerd took him from that dark dungeon that belonged to the rebels. The moment he woke up in that hospital, he already claimed Logan’s life. He had plans for him. And now, after weeks of rehabilitation in that hospital, Dr. Van der Maarschalkerweerd started to train him to become a hitman.

Dr. Maars — Logan shortened his name with a great irony because his name resembles the Mars name — was working with several rebels and organizations. His job was to train and keep the health of the soldiers. They didn’t recruit Logan or the other soldiers from different countries; they abduct them, just like child soldiers. They snatched them from their families and forced them to hold guns and kill people, or their families would be killed, or in more extreme circumstances they brainwashed them to make them loyal to their leaders. After weeks of being trained and psychologically tortured, nobody was surprised that they would change their allegiance.

Dr. Maars seemed to pay more attention to Logan after he heard about an American survivor who was imprisoned in the dungeon by the rebels. Logan spent weeks in that dungeon when he finally succumbed to hallucinations.

Logan was Dr. Maars’ pet project.

He recognized Logan after few days in the rehab and decided that Logan was perfect to be a professional hitman. Logan had connections with Hollywood and important people thanks to Aaron Echolls. His only alive family member, Trina Echolls, was a celebrity. Who would suspect a celeb like Logan Echolls as a professional hitman or a spy? An American celeb, nonetheless.

But right now, Logan needed to be able to survive the street fights in order to be an efficient killer. Dr. Maars would not take any kind of failure.

 _”I’ll do better next time, Dr. Maars,”_ Logan muttered.

The doctor nodded and opened a file. _”Your government is looking for you. Secretly, of course. They can’t really mention to the public that the son of Hollywood stars Aaron Echolls and Lynn Echolls was kidnapped by the rebels. The public only knows that you went missing in action.”_ He pulled out a newspaper clipping. _”The tabloids are having a field day with your step sister. She arranged a Kickstarter for making a documentary about your life and the Echolls’ family and she is also trying to have a charity for your benefit. She’s been telling everyone that your father is framed for a murder he didn’t commit.”_

Logan glanced at the clipping and saw Trina’s face was plastered there. _”Nothing to do with me. Trina can do whatever she wants.”_

 _”Usually when I show other soldiers something from back home, they either get emotional or try to bargain me into returning them home.”_ The pale doctor put the clipping back in the file _. ”You, however, never showed any kind of emotion ever since you woke up in that hospital.”_

_”Emotion is overrated.”_

_”That makes you efficient,”_ Dr. Van der Maarschalkerweerd commented. _”In theory.”_

_”We talked about this, Dr. Maars. I don’t have any connection with Neptune or any other places. Everywhere is the same.”_

_”Interesting.”_ The doctor opened another file and read loudly. _”Who is Veronica?”_ Logan’s body suddenly tensed. He formed a fist, but he didn’t say anything. Too late, the doctor saw his reaction and he formed a smile. _”Ah. Now we’re getting somewhere.”_

_”She’s nobody.”_

The doctor closed his file and looked at Logan _. ”When you were in the dungeon and in the hospital, you were moaning her name during your sleep. Now you want to tell me her significance in your life?”_

Logan stared at the doctor; right this minute, he wanted to snap the doctor’s neck. Finally he said _, “Nobody.”_

The doctor didn’t say anything back, but he wrote something on his notepad. It was a tense situation, especially when Logan cracked his knuckles. He could really kill the bad doctor in a second if he wanted to. He was being held hostage against his will. He was a prisoner of war, so to speak.

 _”Logan.”_ The doctor broke the tension while still writing on his notepad. _”Have you heard about your friends that were captured by the rebels?”_

Logan’s jaw was moving. He suddenly remembered Zeus. _”No.”_

 _”They are being held hostage by those people. When we got you out from the dungeon, they only let one American soldier to be exchanged by us. Consider yourself lucky that we saved you from them.”_ He looked up from his glasses and looked at him. _”You should be thankful that you are alive because of us.”_

_”You just ordered me to kill a civilian in a cage match. Killed, or be killed. How is that being thankful?”_

_”That’s your duty, soldier. Following orders. Our orders. For the sake of your friends in the hands of the rebels, and your own life.”_

_”You ’saved’ me, so I owe you my life?”_

_”That’s the basic idea, yes.”_

_”I bet it is.”_

The doctor smiled. _”I have great plans for you, Logan. And one day, you will thank me for pulling you out from despair and unseen future.”_

Somehow Logan doubted that, but he looked away and nodded.

**Present,**

**Downtown Neptune, 2016**

That was years ago when he was recruited by this shadowy organization back when he was in the army. They taught him everything – especially killing. The army taught him to take out the enemies, but the organization taught him to destroy.

He was a killing machine. He was a professional hitman.

One thing they taught him that he’d still remember is how to recognize the enemy or suspicious people, and the Vibe was the way to recognize them.

Those men back in the Paintball game had the vibes. And they were responsible for making Veronica as an assassin. Logan knew how much he suffered for the way the organization turned him into an assassin. He didn’t want to think what they had done to Veronica. He needed to find them, maybe destroy the people who made her as an assassin, and then...

And then maybe he could move on.

Move on from her, move on from the pain, move on from the past, and move forward to an uncertain future where Veronica was no longer suffering in the hands of these people...

At least his conscience was clear in that department. And he needed to start somewhere to find those people.

He remembered early this morning he felt a vibe from that man, Clarence Wiedman, back at Titan Tower. He needed to go back there again and investigate. He might not be someone who was responsible for making Veronica an assassin, but he got to start somewhere. Maybe he could help...

Logan looked up and saw the tower in front of him as he was driving. The tall tower looked so menacing right now, just like the tower of Babel where it reached up to the sky. And Logan felt like he was on his way to face a certain doom that he didn’t know about.

He was ready.

* * *

 

**Neptune Boardwalk**

After Logan left, Veronica decided she wanted to take a walk at the boardwalk. The stuffed bears were peeking through her messenger bag while she was carrying her camera, occasionally taking pictures of the scenery and people. It gave her a lot of time to think of what just happened a moment ago.

Logan was in love with her.

He didn’t say it out loud. But she knew.

_How much easier her life would be if she was indifferent to Logan?_

She didn’t think it was possible that he’d still have feelings towards her – the last time they were together was a decade ago. They were teenagers in high school, being thrown into the relationship amidst the tragedies around them. He was her friend, her enemy, her boyfriend, her frenemy, and then her savior… They didn’t have time to explore the depth of their relationship back then. There were too much baggage and despair floating above their heads.

Too many deaths…

But there was passion and warm things happened to them as well…

Whispers and kisses between them during that bittersweet summer.

Veronica smiled remembering that – they were so… well, maybe in love? They were children… What did they know about real love? But she knew that Logan was in _love_ with her back then. He mentioned it during their make out session in his yellow canary car – _that was an awful car with a big backseat_ , Veronica bemused – before everything went to hell. Before Weevil’s gang shot the car and thus sparked the class warfare between Logan’s 09ers and Weevil’s PCHers, and she stuck in the middle of it.

The burning swimming pool, the burning of his house, the war between the 09ers and the PCHers… It was too much for her.

And then there was Cassidy.

Veronica was sitting on a bench, watching the people walking around, laughing and having fun. She looked at the rollercoaster and remembering how small Cassidy was when he was following their group around. That small kid had become a monster… But was she also a monster too?

Everything seemed to jumble up and everything was back to Logan again.

Veronica looked down at her ring finger. The diamond ring was given by her husband. Gorya said it belonged to his late mother.

She got teary thinking about her husband.

For three years they’ve been married and facing so many obstacles together. Veronica genuinely cared about him. Their families disapproved of their relationship and marriage, and Gorya made sure it didn’t matter. But at the same time, she felt that her family was avoiding her because of her husband.

Logan and Gorya.

Her ex-boyfriend who she cared about and her husband who she… loved?

Veronica didn’t want to feel like this. If she had to question her love to Gorya, then was it love in the beginning?

And Don…

Veronica knew she loved Don, but even then she knew that they weren’t meant to be together. If Don hadn’t died, they’d probably get a divorce at some point. There was too much pain and heartbreak for both of them, not even love would keep them together. But it would still sting, the loss of her first husband; his death was so sudden and then she didn’t remember about him for a while.

Gorya filled the emptiness she had when she was trying to move on.

She loved Gorya…

But she shouldn’t feel about this, whatever this was, about Logan, if she really was genuinely in love with Gorya.

This was nothing but a mere nostalgia, Veronica decided.

Many people felt like this when they met their exes and thought about what could’ve been and so on. She wondered so many times what would happen to their lives if Logan never left.

She also wondered whether she would be a professional killer.

She could never tell Logan that she was a killer… not after Logan told her that she was not during the rooftop incident. Maybe it was in her blood after all, and not even Logan could stop it.

Veronica sighed – their lives were so complicated, it was borderline absurd. She stood up, stretched a bit, and walked to the parking lot. There were things happening right now, and it wasn’t the time to be nostalgic and wondering about what could’ve happened.

Right now she had a case to solve.

But she couldn’t help feeling warm inside during her walk to the parking lot as she remembering their hug in the broom closet.

She decided that she liked the warm feelings…

* * *

 

**Veles Restaurant and Bar**

It was during lunch hour when Gorya arrived at the restaurant and went straight to the back. He walked past the kitchen and to the Breakroom. He grabbed one of the cooks while passing and said, “I’m starving. Make me some food.”

“Soup?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He pushed the cook away and greeted Boris who was sitting at the table with a man who looked beaten. Gorya assumed it was Kieran. The rest of the bodyguards were around the table too, eating. “You know, where I come from, the boss eats first!” He said loudly. They shook their heads, knowing that Gorya was pretty chill. He then looked at Kieran and said, “So you must be Ciaran.”

“Kieran.”

“What?”

“I’m Kieran,” Kieran answered. “Ciaran is my brother. Different pronunciation.”

Gorya rolled his eyes, “Kieran, Ciaran, I don’t give a fuck. You stole my stuff. I want them back.”

Kieran sighed, “Can I have a glass of wine?”

Gorya opened his mouth in awe, which made Boris chuckled. “He’s been like that since we picked him up. Charming little prince we have here.”

“I got nothing to lose. My brother is gonna kill me. You’re gonna kill me. Really, why can’t I get something nice before I die?” Kieran said, almost whining.

“Because that’s not how it works,” Gorya said, and then winced. “Your crazy brother did this to me. Fucking asshole.” He touched his face.

One of the bodyguards, Yegor, was chewing a piece of sausage, pointed his own bruise on his cheek with his fork. “piiiiz'dets, blyaaaa.”

“Exactly.” Boris nodded. “That’s fucked up.”

Kieran lolled his head, “He’s de facto leader of our family ever since he killed Cormac, my oldest brother. Nobody can prove it, but everyone knew he whacked Cormac. He is insane.” Kieran sighed again, “You think he gives a shit about me and the rest of the family? We have to fight for scraps. So yeah, I took your shit. I thought nobody would know I took 5 pounds of those.” He exhaled, “If you wanna kill me… just do it. Okay? I mean, what do you want from me anyway? I don’t have your stuff anymore. I sold it to several low-life dealers after I cut the shit – which by the way, was NOT easy, lemme tell you.”

“Then give me the money from your sales, then.” Gorya said.

Kieran actually looked sheepishly. “I spent the whole thing.”

“For what? Blow? Booze? Babes?” Gorya asked. “All fifty Grand?” Kieran bit his lower lip and seemed embarrassed. He glanced at the album on the table but then he looked away again. “What?” Gorya saw his look and then grabbed the album.

“Ah, ah, be careful! That’s my baby!” Kieran cried.

All the bodyguards and Gorya looked at him in disbelief. “Jesus, what is wrong with you?”

“Have you ever own something so precious and so… BEAUTIFUL that you’re willing to do anything for it because it’s priceless and it’s the reason why you wake up in the morning?”

The men were staring at him silently for a few seconds, and then they burst into laughter.

Gorya didn’t laugh but he was looking at him like he was crazy. “You know you’re talking, right?”

“Come on, guys. If you’re gonna kill me, please let me be with my one true love…” Kieran begged and he scooted over to Gorya who was holding his album, but Yegor who was sitting next to him pulled his chair back. Gorya opened the album and found many stamps lined up on the album. He frowned to see them very meticulously lined up and crisp. Some of the men were snickering watching Kieran’s antic. One of the men said something in Russian, and then they laughed. “Oh laugh all you want, you uncultured swines! But I am right. When you’re in love, you will do anything to keep it close to you.”

“You’re in love with stamps,” Gorya said. “That’s messed up.”

“Is that so wrong to love something precious even when people don’t understand?” Kieran said. Gorya thought that Liam had been hitting his brother for his whole life; his brain was damaged. He frowned to see something on the album. He ignored Kieran who was talking non-stop and then flipped the pages of the album.

Kieran finally shuts up and watched Gorya flipping the pages silently. The room suddenly went quiet; the only sounds were the pages being flipped and the kitchen sound. The men were looking at each other in confusion to see their boss was looking at the album. Finally, Gorya looked up and stared at Kieran. “You have an interesting collection here.” He looked up to Boris, “Get me a tweezer.”

“Are you gonna pull his fingernails one by one with a tweezer?”

Kieran looked afraid but Gorya just snapped his fingers. Boris pulled out his manicure set wallet from his suit and then gave his boss a tweezer.

Gorya carefully peeled a stamp from one of the pages and then looked at it closely with a tweezer. He grabbed a magnifier from the table and inspected the stamp. Kieran held his breath. Gorya’s men were watching his boss examining the stamp while eating. When he finished, he carefully closed the album and put it on his lap while he stared at Kieran.

Kieran gulped as he waited for Gorya to speak.

He was speaking in a very calm tone. “I get it. The whole love spiel you’re talking about. I know how it feels to love something so much; you just have the needs to protect the one you love.” Gorya tapped his finger onto the album. “And this stamp collection is worth a quarter-million Dollars.”

Yegor dropped his fork and looked at Kieran who was sweating.

“What?” Boris asked in disbelief.

Kieran frantically looked around, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Gorya sighed and said, “I was an amateur philatelist. I dabbled with stamps back in the day. But my dad thought that it was a waste of time.” He curled his lips. “Threw away my collection one day when he was pissed.” He looked at Kieran. “You are sitting in a gold pot and yet you are in debts with everyone, running around like a chicken without its head. Why you endure a lot of abuse?”

“You don’t understand,” Kieran whined.

“Explain it to me, then.”

“Look at those! Aren’t those the most beautiful things in the world?” He answered in a defeated tone. “No money can ever replace those. Don’t you ever feel that you would do anything for your most precious thing? Have you ever been in love???”

Gorya stared at him, hard.

He then signaled his men to leave. Kieran watched the men walked out from the room except for Boris. Yegor was still chewing while carrying his plate outside. Boris was going to close the door when a waiter brought a tray of food.

“Mr. Sorokin asked for –“

“I’ll handle it.” He grabbed the tray, pushed the waiter away, and then closed the door with his foot. He put the food tray on the table. Kieran widened his eyes, and his stomach grumbled. Gorya picked a knife, started to cut some sausages into little pieces, and then ate it from the tip of the knife.

“Here’s the thing, Kieran. You stole our stuff and money. To me, it’s nothing to cry about. But I have a pain in the ass brothers who wants your head – to make an example for our rivals and your family. I disagree with my brothers because I really don’t give a shit about a few kilos of cokes. But money is money, and respect is respect. I mean, you worked for us as a cutter, and then you stole from underneath our nose, that’s humiliating. Very disrespectful.” He clicked his tongue while chewing his sausages.

Kieran was sweating profusely. He knew Gorya’s famous temper – he may speak in a very calm tone, but he was really dangerous like a motherfucker. Even Liam sometimes talked about him in fear. “What are you gonna do to me?” He said quietly. If he was going to die, they had better do it quickly because this prolonged moment was not really good for his psyche.

“I understand that your asshole brother, Liam, had done things to you – and your girlfriend as well,” Gorya said. “I don’t think he really cares about you.”

“He killed Cormac. He will kill again if he wants to.”

“Your brother is a psychopath. He’s also a rapist.” Boris glanced at his boss as he sat in the corner; his arms folded, watching Gorya eat in front of Kieran. There was something so familiar in his tone that made Boris very uneasy.

“Yeah…”

“He raped your girlfriend?”

“I… I think so. I don’t really know. I mean...” Kieran shook his head. “I was unconscious when he and Danny went to Trina’s apartment.”

“I saw your girlfriend.” Gorya plopped a piece of sausage into his mouth. “She was such a pistol. I like her.”

“Oh, hey… If you like her…”

“Not like that, doofus.” Gorya poured himself a glass of wine. “I feel for her. And you, for a strange reason.” He sipped the wine slowly while watching Kieran. He put the glass on the table after he finished and stared at it, hard. “I know how it feels to be undermined by your own family. You work hard and nobody appreciates you. And then a fucked up thing happened to you, and there’s nothing you can do about it -- because some asshole rapist is taking your power away and stripping away your last dignity even though it’s not your fault.”

“O-okay…”

“I blame you for her rape.” He pointed a finger at Kieran. “If you didn’t steal our stuff, Liam wouldn’t blow a fuse. But then again, I remember this is Liam we’re talking about. If it were up to me, I would just cut off your head, sell your stamps, and then give the proceeding to my brothers – end of story. But…” Kieran held his breath. “I want Liam to suffer more.” Gorya formed a triangle with his fingers and talked quietly. “I want Liam to feel the pain of losing everything. And you’re gonna help me.”

“Help…you?”

“You’re gonna help me taking down Liam once and for all. I won’t kill you because let’s face it; you got enough punishment from your own stupid brother. You will be free of him. He’s going to witness his empire burned down to the ground. And then holy crap, I will rain down fire upon him and cut him in little pieces for everything he did to your girlfriend, just because I fucking hate rapists.”

Kieran blinked.

“And… and you want me to help you for that?”

Gorya pulled a notebook from inside his suit. Kieran gasped to see the black notebook. “Your girlfriend gave me this – which by the way, she said that you are no longer her boyfriend.”

“She gave you the book?!”

“She gave it to me, willingly.” He opened the little black book, “Everything is here. I guess I have to thank her, and also thank you for this book. I mean, you are very meticulous. Not surprising, based on your stamp collection.” He reads the notes. “Arms dealing, drugs, bookies, names of people, places, locations…” He smiled. “I want Liam to crawl down the sewer and beg for mercy after I destroy his empire he built for years.”

Kieran frowned, “And you’re not gonna kill me?”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ and started to check the stamps again. “Also, I’m gonna keep this.”

Kieran gasped loudly, which made Boris snickered. “Not my stamps!”

“Okay. Let me break this down for you: you stole from us. This is the payback. I am letting you help me to take down Liam from the goodness of my heart.” He held up his hands, creating balancing scales “Your stamps… or your life.”

Kieran blinked rapidly and his eyes darted between Gorya and his stamps.

“It’s just fucking stamps, goddamn it!” Boris yelled from his chair.

Kieran exasperatedly nodded, “Fine! Fine! I’m sorry.”

Gorya pushed the sausage plate in front of Kieran, and he immediately gorged the whole thing. “Jesus, this guy,” Boris commented. Gorya just shook his head as he read the notebook.

“Chew your food,” Gorya said.

“You better kill Liam soon and not give him a chance to attack you,” Kieran said with a mouth full of food. He stabbed a boiled potato and shoved it into his mouth, not waiting to swallow the previous food.

“Like I said…” Gorya murmured. “I’m not planning to kill him, yet. He needs to suffer first.”

He still remembered how he almost died at the hands of Liam because he made fun of Veronica… and Trina’s expression when she told him to extract revenge.

Psychopath rapists need to be wiped out from the face of this earth.

* * *

 

**Neptune Grand**

The meeting with his boss, Warner Brostoff, was over, and Jeff found himself walking down the lobby of the hotel. The hotel was familiar to him as he used to work here. He waved to the girl who was behind the receptionist desk and greeted some of the workers. They knew that he was an FBI agent. It wasn’t as if he was undercover or anything, but Jeff enjoyed how much the employees of the Grand paid him some respect; especially knowing that he used to work in that hotel.

Jeff walked into the hotel bar and sat at the corner. He ordered some sandwiches with a glass of soda and waited for his next meeting.

He checked his messages and noticed that Lizzie Manning texted him and that she already put the bug in Valentin Sorokin’s office. He texted her back and told her that she would get her deal. Lizzie had decided to cooperate with the Feds in order to take down the Sorokins.

“Everything is in place.” Jeff murmured.

Ten minutes later, a man walked into the bar. He saw Jeff in the corner and walked towards him. “Agent Ratner.” He greeted and sat in front of him. He ordered Gin and Tonic from the waiter while he cast a glance towards his surroundings.

“I am surprised that you want to see me, Mr. DeSante.”

Domonick DeSante curled his lips. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.”

“About what?”

“About my safety. I think someone is trying to kill me.” Jeff met Domonick a while ago and decided that he would use him for his case. “You heard about the killings that have been happening lately?”

“What killings?”

“In the news! People are killing lawyers left and right.”

“Well, no offense but – they are lawyers.” Jeff sarcastically said.

“Not just lawyers. Lawyers for the mob.”

Jeff stared at Domonick, trying to bait him. “Are YOU a lawyer for the mob, Mr. DeSante?”

Domonick raised his eyebrows. “Let’s not fool around, Agent Ratner. I work for one of the most powerful families in Neptune. I do know some stuff.”

“What do you want from us, Mr. DeSante?”

Before he could answer, the waiter brought them drinks. Domonick gulped his drink and slammed the glass hard on the table. “I need your protection.”

* * *

 

**Orion Suite**

Dick was lying on the couch, his head was on Mac’s lap, and he groaned now and then, complaining about his hangover. Mac already gave him some hangover cure, but the only thing that Dick needed was rest. It didn’t help when her phone kept buzzing from notifications – her Twitter and Neptune Connection feeds kept notifying her with news regarding her and Logan.

The TV was on but she muted it. She kept seeing herself on the news with Logan, and they kept playing that video of them holding hands and running away from the paparazzi. The headlines were screaming  ”NEW COUPLE ALERT: LOGAN AND CINDY” or ”LINDY ALERT”.

“Lindy? Ugh,” Mac muttered.

“Kinda cute couple name,” Dick murmured.

“Does this mean I have your blessing to be with Logan?”

”Please don’t joke about that.”

”Can you move to my room? My bed is more comfortable for you.”

Dick thought it was tempting, but the prospects of leaving her warm thighs and not having her in the bed itself were less tempting, so he opted to stay in this position. ”No...” he whined.

Mac brushed his hair with her fingers and Dick calmed down again. ”You’re such a kid.”

Dick didn’t say anything but he closed his eyes and started to rub her knee. Mac shivered a bit but let him rub her knee, while she kept brushing his hair with her fingers. He moved his head a bit, and his lips touched her thigh. For a second, Mac went still. But then she relaxed again, letting Dick rubbing her knee. She didn’t know that Dick was hard because of that.

Dick suddenly bolted upright and went to her bedroom. ”I’m going to bed. Please don’t bother me?” He walked very fast and slammed the door. Mac watched the door, bewildered. Mac exhaled loudly and laid herself on the couch. She was watching the news for ten minutes when she heard Dick moaned loudly from her bedroom. ”OooHHHH Cin...!”

”Dick? Are you alright?” Dick didn’t answer. Mac frowned when she didn’t hear anything so she approached her bedroom. ”I’m coming –”

”DON’T COME IN! Please, I have a headache!” Dick yelled from inside, he sounded panic.

”Why are you yelling?” Mac asked outside the closed bedroom.

”Just... a headache. Please.”

Mac shook her head, annoyed. ”Fine. Well, I guess if you need anything...” Dick didn’t answer but she could hear some rustling inside. Mac shrugged and went back to the living room when she heard her phone ring. She frowned to hear the ringtone – it was Veronica’s ringtone.

She picked it up,”Bond?”

”Q. How’s it been?”

”Same ’ole, same ’ole.” Mac grimaced. ”I haven’t heard from you for a while. Last time I saw you is when you went to New York. How are you?”

”Sorry about that, Mac. I’ve been busy. Sorry that I just called.”

”It’s okay... Well, what can I do for you?”

”Actually, can I come over? Today has been weird, and I haven’t seen you for a while.” Veronica paused. ”I kinda need to talk to you about something. And I missed you.”

Mac widened her eyes. ”Uh, sure. Right now?”

”I hope I’m not intruding anything. I was going to your office, but I called and your assistant said that you’re a celebrity now and can’t be bothered by mortals so you’re resting on top of Mount Olympus.”

”Stupid Oliver. Look, come over and we’ll have ice cream or something. God knows I need it. But I must warn you that there are paps surrounding the apartment, so it might be annoying.”

”Sounds good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phones. Mac bit her lip and shook her head. Might as well let this get over with – Dick mentioned that Logan and Veronica had a date, based on what Casey Gant said. But if she was coming here, then there was something wrong. Maybe it was time to clear the air once for all. She knocked on the bedroom door, “Dick? Just want to let you know that Veronica is coming.” There was a bit commotion and she could hear Dick approaching. When he opened the door, she widened her eyes. Dick’s hair was sticking up, he was sweating, and he wrapped himself with the bed sheet. It was obvious that he was nude. ”Dick, are you naked?!”

”Look, I can’t sleep. Sorry about the mess.”

Mac sighed and pushed him away. ”I need to take a shower. Let her in, okay?”

”Hey, is it a good idea to let her come?”

”I dunno. Let’s find out, ’kay?” She was about to open her kimono when she noticed that Dick was staring. ”Dick, GET OUT.”

”Right...” He muttered and then got out from the bedroom, while still wrapped by the bed sheet. Dick didn’t want Mac to found out that he made a mess in her bedroom and he had to get rid of the bed sheet because it was dirty now. He went to the laundry room and put the sheet in the washing machine, grimaced when he saw the stain. He poured the detergent and for a moment didn’t know what to do. He had never done a laundry before. When he lived with Veronica and her dad, she was the one who did the laundry. When Veronica tried to teach him, his mind went blank. He closed the machine’s lid and grabbed a bathrobe.

As he was putting a bathrobe, he heard the front door’s bell. He walked while muttering something and then opened the door, and found Veronica standing with her eyes wide open.

”Oh my god, are you naked under there?!”

Dick looked down and saw his robe was untied, and Veronica was trying to cover her face. He didn’t care – he missed Veronica so much, so he hugged her and carried her to the living room after he kicked the door close. She was trying to get away but Dick’s grip was too strong and then finally she gave up and let her being hugged. Suddenly she felt emotional and she rested her head on his shoulder. ”Hey, Ronnie.”

”Hey, Dick.”

”Miss you so much.”

”Miss you too.” They held each other a little longer and then they let go. Veronica cleared her throat and looked away. ”PLEASE tie your robe.”

”Ronnie, what’s going on? I haven’t seen you for a while, and then Logan picked me up at the club after he went to your place –” Dick ignored her plea. Veronica closed her eyes as Dick was still not tying his robe and even moving around.

”Please put the mouse back in his house!”

Dick grunted and tied his robe, but then grabbed her hand. ”What the hell happened? Why were you with Logan? And why haven’t you talked to us?” They plopped themselves on the couch – Dick was still holding Veronica’s hand with wide eyes.

”What are you doing here?” Veronica asked Dick, ignoring his questions. ”Are you sleeping with...”

”NO! Fuck, shut up.” Dick yelled and then hissed at her,”Don’t you dare say anything about my feelings about Mac. I don’t know what Logan told you, but there’s nothing going on with me and her.”

”But you have feelings...”

”What’s going on between you and Logan?” Dick immediately asked her.

Veronica pursed her lips and looked down,”There’s nothing going on between me and Logan.”

They looked at each other, silently and warily.

”You know I miss you so much.” Dick broke the silence. He looked at their hands intertwined and shook his head,”This is ridiculous, Ronnie.”

”What is ridiculous?” Veronica asked softly.

He couldn’t say that her husband hurt Wallace and warned her friends and family to keep away from her. Surely she would know that there was something amiss. ”That we haven’t seen each other for a while. And then one night, Logan suddenly appeared everywhere – had a date with Mac and then you...”

Veronica smiled,”You think he was dating both me and Mac?”

Dick pouts,”Well I know now it’s not true.”

”Dick... Logan came by to my gallery and we had Chinese food. We talked a lot about stuff.” Veronica squeezed his hand, ”He apologized about the past – about the way he left without saying goodbye. I forgave him, even though he didn’t do anything wrong. And then I asked him to help me with stuff today.”

”What stuff?”

”Stuff that I need to discuss with Mac, actually - that’s why I am here.” She looked at him. ”Why the first question you asked me is whether Logan and I are together?”

”Because...” Dick gritted his teeth. His impulse made him say something he shouldn’t say. He blamed it on his hangover. ”Never mind, okay - I thought he was trying to seduce Mac. So automatically I thought he was trying to seduce you too.”

”He would never do that, you know that.”

”Oh no? Do you remember Kendall?”

”I’d rather not.”

”Exactly.” Dick rubbed his head. ”I’m just... worried.” He looked at her in sadness, which was so unlike him. ”I really miss you.”

Veronica cleared her throat. ”Well... here I am. I miss you too, Dick. Why don’t you come over to my house for dinner sometime?”

Dick widened his eyes. ”Really?!”

”Yeah. I would love to have you and everyone for that matter, to come over.”

”Alright! But how about...” Dick trailed off. ”Uh...” He seemed searching for words. Veronica bit her lip; she seemed to know what he was going to say but waited for him to say it. ”I can bring Mac, right?”

”Of course.” She smiled. ”I will let you know.”

They both went silent again; there was this awkward thing going on between them because they hadn’t talked for a while. Dick cleared his throat,”So you saw the paps everywhere?”

”Yeah... I managed to sneak in. The concierge got his hands full, trying to stop the paparazzi taking pictures. Glad I had more finesse than them.”

”What a fucked up situation. Poor Mac.” Dick scoffed, ”Stupid Logan!”

Veronica grinned. ”I heard they just had twins.”

”Not cool, Ronnie.”

”I found this a bit bittersweet. I can imagine what Mac and Logan have been through...” She remembered Felix’s case. She was at Logan’s side during his trial, and the media were attacking him and trying to get some juicy tidbits about her as well. The whole thing with Mac was nothing compared to the trial, but annoying nonetheless. ”I met Logan for lunch at the boardwalk, and there were people taking pictures of him. Glad that he wasn’t that famous nowadays, or else people would swarm at him.”

”What were you doing at the boardwalk?”

Veronica looked at Dick, contemplating whether to explain about the case. ”We just had lunch.” Dick stared at her, trying not to blink, obviously he wanted to ask about their relationship. She sighed,”There’s this case... and Logan said he would help.” Dick wanted to ask why Gorya didn’t help her instead, but he held his tongue.

”Are you back in the sleuthing game?”

”Not necessarily... I just want to help someone.” She played with the strap of her bag. ”Anyway, we went to that Paint Ball game to investigate – and I won a bear.” She chuckled, showing a pink stuffed bear that was peeking from her bag. Dick looked at it, nodded. ”I’m grateful that Logan was there to help me with the investigation. He is a good friend, Dick.”

Dick nodded,”Yeah...”

”So uh... how are you?” Veronica asked.

”Pretty chill, except with the whole Logan and Mac drama. Did you know that the paps are calling them ’Lindy’ for their couples name?”

”That’s kinda cute.”

”It’s a nightmare. Please don’t tell her that I have feelings for her. I am not ready for this conversation. Look, we’ve been friends for a while. I don’t want to ruin our friendship with this bullshit, okay? Ronnie, just... be cool about it.”

”I won’t tell, Dick,” Veronica remembered how much Logan also refused to talk about his feelings towards her. He knew that she was married, and that was the reason he didn’t want to admit that he had romantic feelings. She was also the master of avoidance, so she’d rather avoid the subject to protect their friendship. Sometimes truth wasn’t the right thing...

Mac came out from her room wrapped in her kimono and with wet hair. She immediately approached Veronica and they hugged very tightly.

”Gosh, I miss you so much,” Mac said and sat next to her.

”Me too. Sorry about what happened with the reporters,” Veronica commented. ”They were at the front lobby, harassing everyone. So I sneaked in from the back. The last time I saw this kind of commotion was when Carrie Bishop had a drug scandal with Sean Friederich a few months ago at the Balboa Plaza. They closed the street because of that.”

”Yeah... I don’t know how Logan faced this on an everyday basis.” Mac shook her head. She looked at Veronica and asked quietly,”Are you okay?”

”Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Mac paused for a bit. It seems Veronica was okay with her and Logan being spotted together even though there was nothing going on between them. ”Nothing. This whole thing is a mess.”

”I was just telling Dick that I had lunch with Logan at the boardwalk.” She glanced at Dick, who was avoiding eye contact. ”We both were investigating a case at that Paintball Game.”

”Paintball? Does this have something to do with Darrell?”

Veronica blinked,”Wait... how do you know?”

”Ryan was telling me about how Darrell was fired by Clemmons about that paint prank in his school. Are you helping him?”

”Wait, this is about the paint prank?” Dick interjected. ”The one where they had Cassidy’s poster splattered across the school area?”

Veronica raised her hands. ”In a way, yes... And also about that paintball prank that happened to the Mayor and dad.” She exhaled and looked at both of her best friends. ”I can’t just stand aside watching what happened to dad and Darrell...I really thought that drive by shooting was real. I saw it on TV and I thought I lost him...” She shook her head. ”I know this is nothing but a stupid prank, but if I can help Darrell and Dad by solving this case, I would do anything.”

”Is it dangerous? I don’t want you or Darrell to get into a trouble,” Mac said, worriedly.

”Somehow I doubt it. I think it was a bunch of kids trying to scare off people. Which is why I am here: I wanna ask you for a favor to solve this case.”

Mac shook her head,”Say no more. I will definitely help. What do you need?”

Veronica pulled out a piece of paper,”I went to Neptune High this morning – it was still under construction – but I managed to go to the library and printed out this list: a list of students who signed into the library when the sprinkler went off. The library was the only place that didn’t get affected by the paint. Who knows, maybe the culprits were the kids who stayed in the library.” Mac inspected the list and frowned.

”What’s this got anything to do with you and Logan going to the paintball game?”

”I went to Neptune High and found a paint barrel with the company name called ’Purple Rain.’ So I checked and the company sold their paint to that paintball game. I went there with Logan and did a little digging. Logan said that he found some files about the guests from the game. Usually, they keep the guest information for future reference and discount offers. I thought we could cross-check the names from the school and the paintball game.”

”Where’s the file from the paintball game?”

”Logan has it. He... downloaded the file illegally from their computer.” Veronica sheepishly explained which made Mac raise her eyebrows. ”It’s a long story. He’s a hacker now, apparently. I don’t know; he was rather shady. But I got more important stuff to think about. He left before I could ask for the file.” She didn’t elaborate that Logan left because he was emotional about their experience at the paintball game.

”Interesting...” Mac’s mind suddenly went to the day when Logan was in her office, tinkering around in her computer desk. But she brushed it away and thought it was nothing.

”Anyway, I thought you could also check the list through Police files or something. Maybe they have criminal records, and then we can go from there.”

”I also need the guest list from that paintball game to cross-check.”

”I’ll call Logan and ask whether he can bring it here or email it to you.” She pulled out her phone and dialed up. She waited for a while, but Logan didn’t pick up the phone. She sighed and started to text him instead. ”I will tell him to email the file to you, instead.”

Mac went to her working desk and started to work her magic. Dick seemed to ponder something as Veronica looked at him. She touched his hand. ”I saw your dad this morning,”

He was surprised but trying not to show it. ”Really? Where?”

”At school. He was with Clemmons. Apparently, he’s paying for the renovation.”

Dick nodded. ”Yeah...I saw him after the news broke about Cass’ posters at school. He thought the public would blame our family again. Man, you should see him freak out. I think he’s just trying to keep his reputation from getting tarnished again so he offered to pay for the renovation.” He shrugged. ”Waste of time, if you ask me. Not the renovation, but the whole image thing.”

”He’s trying to help,” Veronica said.

”Dad?” He scoffed. ”He doesn’t give a shit about helping. He just doesn't want people to blame him again.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. ”I gotta take a shower. I’m still a bit hungover.” Without saying anything, he went to the bathroom. Veronica watched him retreated to Mac’s room and then turned her attention to her phone. She texted Logan whether he could send the file to Mac.

”Hey, just want to let you know that the file might be big...I don’t know whether Logan has time to send it,” Veronica said to Mac.

”Tell Logan to come by my office and use my super computer. Tell him that I will turn on the computer from here so he can just send it using my email. Don’t worry; I can control it from here. I will call Oliver and let him know that Logan is coming.” Mac reached for her phone and called Oliver. After a few arguments from Oliver who wanted to know the details of her life and Logan, she finally hung up.

”I just texted him. Still no answer. I think...I think he’s avoiding me,” Veronica muttered.

Mac glanced at her room. She could hear the shower was running so she asked quietly to Veronica,”What’s going on between you and Logan?”

”There’s nothing going on with me and Logan,” Veronica said, a little bit annoyed. But then she relented and grabbed a chair next to Mac. ”Okay, I don’t know whether I should tell you this...”

”If you worried that I would spill something, then you don’t know me at all.”

”Of course not... It’s just...” Veronica covered her face with her hands. ”Logan... it seems he still has feelings for me.”

”How do you know?” Mac realized that her own feelings towards Logan had gone completely. Maybe after what happened to both of them, especially after being chased by the reporters and paparazzi, she decided that she didn’t need any drama. And she realized that she was actually fine with the whole thing. She never actually had any deep romantic feelings towards Logan; it was about being lonely more than anything. ”Did he say something?”

”No... not in so many words.” Veronica leaned back to her chair. ”We went to this paintball game... and I just knew.” She didn’t elaborate what happened to them. She didn’t tell Mac about the hug in the closet, about how Logan leaned and hugged her, and it seemed he wanted to kiss her, or when he pressed his forehead to hers and she felt the heat of their bodies. Or when they were holding hands together in the lobby of that place, and she didn’t want to let go. Or when she kissed his cheek during the game. Or when they were hugging at the pier as he desperately held onto her, afraid of letting go, and the way he looked at her like she was the only one in the world. ”I don’t know what to do.”

”Do you have any romantic feelings towards him?”

Veronica looked at Mac like she was crazy. ”Of course not, Mac. He’s my friend.”

”He’s your ex-boyfriend.”

”I am married.”

”Then you don’t have anything to worry about, right?” Mac didn’t look at her but kept typing at her keyboard, her eyes focused on the monitor. ”You love Gory.”

Veronica stared at the monitor, but not really looking. ”Yes.”

Mac set her jaws but decided not to talk about Gorya. ”There you go. If Logan still has feelings for you, then he has to suck it up.” _Just like me_ , Mac thought. ”I know how it feels to have feelings for someone and then the other person didn’t reciprocate. And then one day you found yourself moved on from the feelings.” She pressed enter. ”If I were you, I wouldn’t think about it. Just be friends. And you will find out that it’s the best decision for both of you.”

Veronica was deep in her thoughts. Finally, she said,”Thanks... Mac.”

”No problemo.” She pointed at the monitor. ”Voila; the list of the kids who were in the school library and who have records.”

”We’ll just have to wait for Logan to send us the file and cross-check.” Veronica nodded.

Mac looked at the computer and then said,”I miss this. Me and you, working together like this.” She looked at Veronica. ”We’re good at this.”

Veronica looked at her best friend and smiled,”Yes. We are.”

* * *

 

**Titan Tower, Votuza**

Gorya arrived at the building after lunch hour. People were walking in and walking out from the elevators and gave him a funny look. He knew that his face was like a punching bag, but he just didn’t care. With a sigh, he pressed the elevator button to his office. As he rested his head on the wall, he knew that Roman would make everything difficult today.

And he was right. Roman yelled at him the minute he walked into his own office. “Where the fuck have you been?!”

Before Gorya had a chance to reply, Valentin openly mocked him by saying, “Did someone mow your face with a lawn mower?” He laughed.

God help him, he wanted to kill his brothers. Apparently, they didn’t care whether he’d get killed or not.

“I just had a mind-blowing morning sex with my wife before I got here. Important thing first, you know.” Gorya nonchalantly said, managed not telling his brothers that he visited the Sheriff Department and saw his father-in-law. He also didn’t tell his brothers that he just got back from the restaurant to handle Kieran.

He saw Roman was sitting at his desk and had his feet propped on it. This was his office; Roman had no business here.

“Ew.” Valentin made a face.

“Did you get our drugs and money back from The Fitzpatrick?” Roman asked.

“Get your dirty paws off my desk and your ass out of my chair, and I will tell you,” Gorya growled. When Roman didn’t budge, he swiped his brother’s legs off the desk. Roman chuckled because he liked to get under Gorya’s skin. But he walked away from the desk anyway, and Gorya sat after him.

“Well?”

Gorya pulled out an envelope from his suit and then threw it at Valentin. He caught it and took a peek. Valentin whistled, “Yo! You got the money.” He counted the money with his fingers. “Fifty grand!”

“Of course I got the money back. Now we’re even, and don’t ever tell me to do a servant job anymore.”

“Dude, you didn’t have to do it.” Valentin laughed. “We were just messing with you. Didn’t think that you ACTUALLY running around collecting money!” He laughed hard, “You are so easy.”

Gorya leaned back to his chair and smiled, “So how’s everything with the El Fuego and the Four Pillars deals?” Valentin shut his mouth although he was still smirking, and glanced at his oldest brother who didn’t smile. “Isn’t it why you’ve been calling to come down to the office because you wanted to tell me that the deals are successful?”

“Shut up.” Roman hissed. He grabbed the envelope from Valentin’s hands. “I sure hope you killed the thief.”

“I was gonna bring his head, but I just refurbished the office,” Gorya said deadpanned, lying to his brothers. “Roman, whatever stupid thing you’re asking me to do; I will finish it, brilliantly.” He waved his hand. “Unlike you, who knows only how to order things – you can’t even do it right.” He counted with his fingers, “Your deal with the Chinese is kaput –“

“Not my fault.”

“Your deal with the Mexican gang is on pending.”

“Still not my fault.”

“You ordering to kill a Fitzpatrick is basically asking for a war with a bunch of uneducated smelly alcoholic motorcycle hillbillies.”

“It’s necessary!”

“And you are hanging around here like a homeless guy with no office.”

Roman wanted to punch his brother, but Valentin stopped him, even though he was chuckling, “Cool it, bro.”

“Look, Roman – I did everything you asked me. You are the commandant of the family, I accept it.” Gorya said with a shrug. “But I am the head of the family legal business. This is my job. And I am good at my job. Don’t bother me again with stupid little things like these.”

“You do what I tell you to do!”

“Nope, Roman. I got a business to take care of. Uncle Lev will agree with me on this one. Ask your enforcers to do your dirty jobs, not me.”

Roman gritted his teeth, but he couldn’t have a rebuttal because Gorya was right. Uncle Lev would also be so pissed if he found out that he and Valentin basically told Gorya to do their bidding, instead of taking care of business. Gorya was a great businessman, and he was the face of the family – the legal side. He was ready to yell at him since this morning, but apparently, Gorya managed to track the dope money and returned it.

“Fine.” Roman finally said.

“We really can’t get the dope back, because that stupid Fitzpatrick already sold them to several dealers. But we got the money back, and that’s a plus. A few blocks of dope won’t change our deal with the Mexicans – tell them we will get them discounts.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Roman, give them less the price that you both agreed upon, and they will be happy.”

“That won’t cut the losses that we already have!”

Gorya pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Valentin, who was closest to him. “What’s this?” He frowned to see the piece of paper.

Gorya stared at Roman and smirked. “That’s how we get even.”

“What?”

“That, my dear brothers, is a list of Fitzpatrick’s businesses: bookies, shops, dealers, you name it. Take those things down; burn them to the ground,” He looked at Roman and Valentin. “Do your thing as a commandant of the family. Get rid of our competitors. And then the Bratvas will think that you are an amazing leader of the family.”

Roman seemed to ponder something. He looked at Gorya suspiciously, “What do you get from this?”

“You’re off my back, for good.” Gorya’s stare hardened. “And stay away from my wife.”

“Oh yeah, your wife is –“

Gorya slammed his fist on the desk which made both Roman and Valentin jumped. “My. Wife. Is. Off. Limit.” He stared at both of his brothers, “Meaning you don’t make lewd comments about her. You don’t talk to her. You don’t even look her, or I will let the Bratvas and Uncle Lev know that you are fucking screwed up with this whole dope mess.”

Roman scoffed hearing the threat. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Gorya smiled and leaned back to his chair. He said to his older brother in a very calm tone. “After all these years, do you not instinctively fear me?”

Roman and Valentin remembered Gorya’s temper; he almost strangled their father because of that – and all because their father didn’t approve of Veronica, which was the cause of the expulsion from the family.

Say what you want about Gorya, but he was the head of the company and he owned the majority of shares. Roman might be the head of the family, but Gorya had the family money. It was time to stop playing with him and start taking him seriously.

“Fine,” Roman said. He looked at the piece of paper. “Where did you get this anyway?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, it doesn’t.” Roman curled his lips.

Gorya might be his younger brother, but he could be scary sometimes. The fact that he didn’t care about losing everything as long he could be with Veronica was a testament how obsessively in love he was with his wife. He remembered how Gorya was disowned by the family, especially by their father for marrying Veronica. He didn’t care, and yet somehow he managed to get back on his feet and turned the family business into a bonafide legal business. They were all richer, thanks to Gorya. The family and the Bratvas were thankful to him… despite his marriage to the Sheriff’s daughter.

“Destroy the Fitzpatrick’s businesses. Make ours the only one that matters. It’s your job, Roman.” Gorya put his feet on his own desk. “Forget the Chinese deals. We don’t need more eggs in our basket. Keep the relationship with the Mexicans intact, and make them happy. Trust me on this, Roman.”

“You’re not the boss of me, Gory.”

“Roman.” Gorya’s eyes turned into slits. “I am aware I am neither your boss nor your commandant. But I know what I’m doing. It’s up to you whether you want to do it or not, but you know I’m right in every way.”

Roman and Gorya stared at each other.

Valentin looked down awkwardly, didn’t like the idea of being stuck in the middle as always. It was always like this between them – they never got along… ever since their mother... was gone.

The stare down was interrupted by the sound of the intercom.

Gorya pushed the intercom button angrily, “WHAT?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting, Mr. Sorokin. But your sister-in-law is here.”

“Why?”

Before his secretary could answer, the door was opened with a bang and Zena burst in. Both Gorya and Valentin jumped because of that, while Roman looked at his wife exasperatedly.

“What are you doing here?! I’m in a meeting!”

Zena pushed the secretary who wanted to stop her and jumped into Roman’s arms.

“I’ve been looking all over for you! I called the restaurant, the bar, the sauna, and every place you always hang out, but they told me you weren’t there. I tried to call you but you didn’t pick up the phone. I texted you, but it seemed you haven’t read it. So I decided to go to this tower.”

“Is everything okay with the kids?” Roman asked his wife.

Valentin and Gorya glanced at each other. Zena was one of those annoying mob wives who always wanted to know their husbands whereabouts. They spend money like water and spoiled rotten. The fact that Zena was actually nicer than Mischka, their step-aunt, was not encouraging.

“Yes, baby. I need to tell you something. It’s very important.” Her voice sounded very husky. Valentin rolled his eyes while Gorya shook his head. “I went to the doctor this morning…”

“What doctor? Are you sick?”

“You know I’ve been throwing up lately. I thought I had food poisoning. That or Medusa really can’t cook when she invited us for dinner.”

Valentin snorted, and Gorya couldn’t help to smirk when Zena called Mischka as Medusa.

“So, what’s happening?”

“I AM PREGNANT!”

There was a pregnant pause in the room until Valentin reacted, “Again?!” He yelled. Roman threw him a dagger stare and he immediately backtracked. “I mean congratulations!”

Zena squealed and hugged her husband. Roman was sort of happy although he made a face. This would be his sixth child if he wasn’t mistaken. Zena was babbling to her husband and then peppered him with kisses. She then hugged – more like squeezed – Valentin, who was fake cheering and returned her hug.

Gorya stood up and hugged his sister-in-law. “Wow, Zena. Congratulations. Another child.”

“I know, right? We’ve been blessed.”

“I’m the luckiest uncle ever.”

“You’re the best uncle in the whole universe!” Zena happily hugged him tightly. “And don’t you worry; Veronica will get pregnant someday. And when that day comes, I will throw you the biggest baby shower!”

Gorya’s chest constricted hearing that, but he was smiling.

He didn’t pay any more attention to Zena and her enthusiasm, especially when she was bouncing around her husband and Valentin. Gorya stood near his desk, feeling sad all of a sudden. He remembered how the doctors said that Veronica couldn’t have children.

Sometimes he was envious towards Roman.

That bastard of a brother had everything; a status, a family, and a position in the family. He had so many children, but he never cared about them. The only reason why he had children was to impress the peers that he was a family man.

His brother grabbed some glasses from the bar and poured some whiskeys. And then Valentin handed him a glass of whiskey while rolling his eyes at Zena’s squealing. The three brothers clinked their glasses together and congratulated Zena. Gorya watched as Roman kissed his wife and drank his drink.

He hated Roman so much right now.

* * *

 

**Titan Tower, Kane Software**

Logan arrived for the second time today at the Titan Tower and he already hated the place. The building was very tall, made of glass, very sleek and modern, with lots of palm trees at the front of the garden where everyone could see the Titan statue. After receiving his car token from the valet, he went to the receptionist.

“Hello, excuse me. My name is Logan Echolls. I was here earlier meeting with Mr. Gant from Gant Company. Is he still around?”

The friendly receptionist typed something on her computer and said, “I’m sorry, Mr. Echolls. Mr. Gant is out for today after lunch. Would you like to make an appointment? I can put you through with his office.”

“It’s okay. I think I’m gonna reach him on his phone. However, I wonder whether I can see Mr. Clarence Weidman? He’s an old friend of mine, and I know I am without an appointment, but is it possible to come by to his office?”

The receptionist was still smiling when she said, “I am sorry Mr. Echolls. The Kane Software is restricted for everyone without an appointment. I can put you through to his office if you want to?” Logan shook his head, pursed his lips, pretending to be disappointed as he drummed his fingers on the receptionist desk.

“Oh well, what can you do?” He shrugged. He then gasped and searched his jacket. “Oh my god, I think I left my phone at Casey Gant’s office! Can you tell his office to bring my phone? Careful, it’s a diamond encrusted iPhone. It cost more than your house.”

The receptionist’s smile faltered but she contacted Gant’s office and asked whether they could bring Mr. Echolls’ phone. After a while, the receptionist told him that they couldn’t find his phone. “I’m sorry, Mr. Echolls. They can’t find your phone.”

“Damn it, I don’t remember where I lost it. Is there any way I can go to his office and look for it?” The receptionist then contacted the office again, while she still had her fake smile.

“Mr. Echolls, you can go to Gant Publishing office accompanied by this gentleman.” Logan looked at the security guard and nodded. “It’s the building’s safety policy.”

“Awesome. I feel safe already. Thank you so much.” Logan thanked the receptionist and went to the elevator with the security guard. Inside the elevator, the guard pressed the Gant Publishing floor button. Logan noticed when he first came to the building this morning, he needed some sort of card to go to the top of the floor of Kane Software. He already counted the security cameras surrounded the premises. He just needed to go to the floor somehow without using the elevator. When they arrived at the Gant’s floor, Logan went to Casey’s office where a secretary was in front of his office door.

“Mr. Echolls, I can’t find your phone anywhere. Are you sure you left it here?”

“I’m pretty sure. Let me have a look.”

“Mr. Gant is out for a while, sir. Maybe you can wait?”

“Don’t worry, he won’t get mad. I’m an important client.” Logan grinned. The secretary helplessly lets Logan inside the office. Inside, Logan counted to ten, and then walked out again waving his phone, which was actually inside his pocket all the time. “Here it is! Found it near the window. I probably dropped it behind the couch.” After thanked the secretary, he went to the elevator with the guard. “You know what; I think I can manage to go to the lobby by myself. Is that okay?”

“Of course, sir. Have a nice day.” The guard walked out from the elevator.

“Thank you!” Logan said as the elevator door closed. He immediately pushed another button on the tenth floor. He was thinking about using the emergency stairs from any floor. He only needed to disable the alarm from the door; he’d been doing that for a while whenever he had an assignment. He knew there was a camera inside the elevator – he could just say he was looking for a restroom from the closest floor if he was asked.

The elevator dinged, and Logan immediately walked out, and read the company’s name in front of the elevator:

“VOTUZA KAVIAR”

Logan approached the receptionist and smiled, “Hello. I think I got off on the wrong floor. I was looking for the Gant Publishing Company?”

“Oh, it’s on the thirteenth floor, sir. You still have to go up.”

“My mistake. Thanks so much,” Logan pretended to go back to the elevator, but then talked to the receptionist again. “I’m sorry, I’m embarrassed asking this. Do you know where the bathroom is?” He grimaced like he wanted to pee so badly.

“No problem, sir. Just straight down the hallway, and turn left. It’s before the emergency exit.”

Logan thanked the receptionist again and walked briskly down the hallway. He arrived at the front of the bathroom and glanced at the emergency exit a few steps after it. He made a calculation in his head; how long would it take to disable the alarm and sneak out to the top floor. He went into the bathroom and paused: The bathroom was really beautiful.

Instead of regular urinals for men, it was unisex. It had stalls and sinks with modern design. The floor was marbled, and so were the toilet bowls. There were even couches and vanity mirrors. Logan whistled, “Wow.”

He stood in front of the sink and stared at himself. He looked tired and wary. But he was doing this for Veronica. He needed to find out why he could feel Clarence Weidman’s vibe – maybe he could get information why ever since he arrived in this town, he felt uneasy. Veronica was his sole reason why he came home to Neptune. He needed to know what happened to her; and how she became an assassin. Who was her boss, and who were Gabriel and Dante? Obviously, they were the people who were responsible for her being a professional assassin.

Logan gritted his teeth – there was no way he would let anyone use her like that. He knew the pain of being used by people who wanted to hurt others. He didn’t want Veronica to suffer anymore. He would destroy those people, by force if necessary.

Logan was lost in his thought as he washed his hands, he didn’t notice a man walk into the bathroom. The man was muttering to himself, and he was frustrated. He was pacing behind Logan, and finally punched one of the doors of the stall. Logan looked up and frowned to see the man’s behavior, but didn’t say anything. The man paced again, and then finally sat on one of the couches; he stared at the wall. Logan dried his hands with one those fancy infrared air dryers that were quiet.

Before he finished, the man suddenly said. “Have I seen you before?”

Logan rolled his eyes, “I doubt it.”

“Yeah, I think I recognize you from the tabloids and TV.”

“Okay.” Great, one those people who read tabloids and watches TV. He turned around and nodded, “Have a nice day.”

He was reaching the door handle when the man said something that made him pause, “You were Veronica’s ex-boyfriend. You’re Logan Echolls.”

Logan stopped on his track. He slowly turned around and looked at the man in the bathroom. The man stood up from the couch and buttoned his fancy suit, and he looked at Logan up and down, like he was sizing him. “I beg your pardon?”

“So you are the famous Logan Echolls; the famous movie director. Who used to be in the military. Who used to date, Veronica.” He smirked in disbelief. “What are you doing in this building? On this floor? You shouldn’t be here.”

Logan stared back at the man who stared at him. The man was wearing a really fine suit. He was tall, just like him. Although he didn’t feel any vibe from him, he could feel that this man was dangerous. He didn’t know who this man was. “Well, it’s none of your business. But I got off the wrong floor. And I wanted to go to the bathroom. Who the hell are you?”

The man tilted his head to the side like he was trying to read Logan. He put his hands in his pockets and nodded, “This must be my lucky day. Logan Echolls in my company’s bathroom; the war hero and the famous celebrity.” He took a step. “You know, I saw your step sister, Trina. She was delightful.”

Logan suddenly got angry. “How do you know Trina?”

The man shook his head and took another step. He was now in front of Logan – they had a similar size and height. Logan didn’t budge but he formed a fist, ready to do something if this man made a move.

The man offered his hand to Logan, “My name is Gorya Sorokin.” He smirked at Logan, “Nice to meet you.”


	28. Don't Look Back In Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update the chapter. Again, I was ill and hospitalized last year so I didn’t have time to write. Anyway, I am back and I hope I can update the story faster. Warning – this chapter deals with a conversation about sexual assault. Reader discretion is advised.

**Votuza Kaviar**

Logan didn’t shake Gorya’s hand because someone came into the bathroom and almost bumped into them. “Excuse me!” The person annoyed to see someone standing by the door, but then he saw Gorya and immediately changed his tone. “Mr. Sorokin, so sorry that I bumped into you.”

“It’s okay, Bob. Do your thing.” Gorya stepped aside to let his employee pass. Bob hurriedly went to one of the stalls. Logan wanted to say something when the door was open again, but this time a woman walked in.

“Mr. Sorokin,” the woman greeted him. Gorya nodded and let the woman use the bathroom.

Logan watched the employee enter the stall and he made a comment, “Unisex bathroom.” He almost rolled his eyes. “Very Ally Macbeal.”

“It’s not really a new thing. Our company believes in equal opportunity; including bathrooms.” Gorya walked away from Logan and sat on the couch while Logan kept his distance but his brain was working on overdrive – he was supposed to sneak into the emergency exit and go to Kane Software to check up on Clarence Weidman. He didn’t think he would meet Veronica’s asshole husband in this bathroom. If only he got off on a different floor instead of on this floor…

“Nice bathroom,” Logan said after a long pause. He noticed that Gorya’s face had a lot of bruises like he had a fight with a lawnmower. But other than that, he looked good. Logan thought that Gorya was very well-dressed and probably well-educated, but he could feel that he was someone he shouldn’t underestimate. This was, after all, Veronica’s husband. Veronica wouldn’t marry him if he was dumb, but at the same time, this was the man who could dupe her into believing that he had nothing to do with Wallace being hurt.

Gorya smirked as he was watching Logan by the door. The man was actually taller and bulkier than he’d expected, not at all looking like a celebrity. He looked like a soldier, actually. But judging from his expensive leather jacket, shoes, and watch, he looked more like a chameleon. Gorya learned that he shouldn’t underestimate people, wherever they come from. Logan was up to something, but it wasn’t for him – he wasn’t supposed to be here on this floor, but yet he was here. He probably didn’t expect to meet Gorya. “We try to make everyone feel comfortable and happy with the facility, even bathrooms.”

“I am sure the employees are grateful.” Logan didn’t want to talk to Gorya, as much he wanted to know more about this man who managed to capture Veronica’s heart. _What the hell is so special about this fucktard,_ Logan thought. “Well. Sorry about using your facility. This building is a bit confusing. I was looking for Gant Publishing.”

“Yes, we should put bigger letters of our company on the elevator button,” Gorya sarcastically said. “People often press the wrong button.”

“Right.” Logan pushed the bathroom door and paused a bit. The emergency exit door was down in the left hallway, while the elevator was on the right. People were starting to walk around the hallway; if he turned left people would be suspicious. _Damn it,_ Logan thought. He had no choice but to return to the elevator and go back to the lobby. Cameras were everywhere, and they would ask why Logan was loitering around. He made a decision and turned right.

As he walked to the elevator, he heard someone saying loudly behind him, “You didn’t ask.” Logan frowned and turned around to see Gorya standing in the hallway, staring at him. He had his hands in his pockets; his posture looked relaxed, but even Logan knew immediately that he was threatening.

“Pardon?”

“You didn’t ask about Veronica.”

Logan’s eyes turned to slits but he kept his cool. “Okay. Should I ask about Veronica?”

“You tell me. We just met, albeit in an awkward situation, we found out about each other, and you didn’t even ask about my wife’s well being or your step-sister.” Gorya shrugged.

“No offense, but I’d rather not talking to a stranger in a public bathroom, even though that stranger claimed to be my friend’s husband.” Logan smirked, “How do I know you were telling the truth? As far as I know, you could be a reporter, pretending to know my friend and my sister.” He pointed to Gorya’s bruised face. “I mean, you could be a vagabond pretending to be the owner of a caviar company.”

Gorya grinned. “I guess you’re right. And I am not asking you why you are on this floor, aside from your excuse about being on a wrong floor.”

“I guess we both have the lack of curiosity.” Logan shrugged. Gorya seemed like he was going to add something when Logan turned around and pushed the elevator button. The elevator made a ding sound and he walked into the elevator immediately and pressed the lobby button. He could see Gorya was watching him as the doors closed. Logan hit the wall of the elevator – his plan to see Clarence Weidman got side-tracked, and on top of all, he met the one person he didn’t want to meet. If this was a different venue, Logan would react differently. But he really didn’t have time to talk to Gorya.

He needed to do something about Weidman. He didn’t know whether there was a connection between him and the men he met at the boardwalk, but he was the only other person who had a vibe. Logan pondered about this while he was walking into the lobby of the building. He remembered that Gorya said something about Trina, and he cursed to himself. He needed to check up on Trina – he hoped Gorya didn’t hurt her.

He walked out from the building in anger.

* * *

 

**Neptune Boardwalk**

Darrell, Ryan, and Dax were walking together, eating hot dogs and drinking giant sodas. The boys were so hungry after they played some games. Ryan was holding a stuffed furry bear, and Dax was wearing a balloon hat. They went to that new Paintball game zone and played a game there, but it wasn’t exciting as they were paired with a bunch of older people. Dax paid a guy to sign a consent form for them so they could play there – their rule that they needed to be 18 years old or have a relative signing a consent form. The three boys thought that the place blew and compared it to other laser tag or paintball games out there which allowed kids to play without adult’s consent.

Darrell thought that whoever was responsible for the school pranks and his pop’s shootout must be around 18 years old.

“Billy Drake is 18 years. Maybe 19,” Dax commented as he chomped on his hot dog.

“How so? He’s a Junior, like us,” Ryan asked with his mouth full. They were sitting on a bench, enjoying the day. Ryan had a good time after taking a ride in Dax’s sports car; he was high on adrenaline, especially because Dax liked to drive his car like Satan on fire.

“He was held back,” Dax chuckled. “The guy is really dumb.” He then shook his head, “But that doesn’t mean whoever’s responsible would be 18 years old. I mean, we just paid a random stranger to sign us a consent contract. He could do the same.”

Darrell was still chewing while he was taking pictures with his camera. The day was not bad at all – who would’ve thought that they would be hanging out with Dax Sorokin? But he must try to be objective around him; after all, he was a Sorokin. “Point taken.”

“I was taking pictures of the paintball game zone with my iPhone. There was a gallery for the players. Is it me or is that Veronica with a bunch of guys?” Dax showed Darrell his phone.

Darrell frowned to see a picture of Veronica with three guys. “Huh, that’s Deputy Sacks and Leo. I dunno the other guy, he looks familiar though. They were playing paintball?”

“I asked one of the staff there; that picture was taken today.”

“Hmm… I’ll ask her later,” Darrell commented. “I really wish we could find out about who bought the paint.” He looked at the paintball game zone entrance. “Is it a member or an employee?”

“Who cares? Today sucked. Sleuthing is boring,” Dax said. “I mean the paintball game blew ass. How boring was that game? We shot some people and then it was over.”

“We got bears!” Ryan said happily.

Dax looked at him and smiled, “You’re…you’re easily entertained, aren’t you?”

Ryan was talking excitedly about the game; he mentioned something about how he and his dad used to go hunting while camping. Dax seemed interested in the hunting aspect and asked whether they used real rifles.

Darrell didn’t listen to their chatter as he saw someone. He shook his head when he realized who that someone was; the man was sitting on a bench not far from them and he was watching a mime and laughing. “Guys, wait here. I gotta talk to this dude.” Without waiting for their answer, Darrell went to see him.

The mime was mimicking touching a wall, and the man was laughing so hard even though it wasn’t funny at all. Darrell sat next to him and took some pictures of the mime and then he shook his head to see the mime was mimicking climbing a rope. The man saw Darrell and exhaled loudly. “Oh, it’s you. Junior detective.”

“Vinnie.”

“You know, I am almost as old as your dad. Maybe call me Mr. Van Lowe instead?”

“In order to do that, you have to gain my respect. Which in this case, I ain’t got no respect.”

“You know, kids today…” Vinnie pursed his lips. “They grow up so fast. And then they disrespect you instantly.” He pretended to be sad. “It’s like… where does the time fly?”

“Probably flew to the 80s, where you belonged.”

Vinnie narrowed his eyes at Darrell, “Okay, smarty-pants. What do you want? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“I see that we don’t keep up with the modern news. The school is closed temporarily, Vinnie. There was a prank committed by Cassidy Casablancas fans; they put his poster up and also painted the school with barrels of paint. You might’ve heard what happened with the Mayor and my pops too.”

“I might have…” Vinnie glanced at the paintball game zone and pondered about something.

“So my question is what are you doing here at the Boardwalk? You are a mosquito. Shouldn’t you be at the 09ers area? I heard Bonnie DeVille just bought a new house.”

“If you’re gonna call me a mosquito, at least use its proper Italian name.”

“You are not Italian, so you don’t get to be called a paparazzo.”

“I resent that. I definitely look Italian.”

“Your name is Van Lowe!”

Vinnie huffed exasperatedly. “Fine! Can’t a guy spending a nice day sightseeing?”

“With the way you look?” Darrell looked at Vinnie’s attire; he looked like a man who offered free candy from a shady van. “I’m surprised that nobody tackles you to the ground.”

“Hey, that’s racial profiling!”

Darrell narrowed his eyes at Vinnie, “I don’t think you know what racial profiling is.”

“Okay wise guy, what do you want?”

“Same question I just asked you.”

“Nothing is for free, kid. If you want something from me, you better scratch my back.”

“Ew.”

“Not literally, grasshopper.” Vinnie looked around and saw Ryan and Dax. “You hang out with The Goth Sorokin now?”

Darrell turned to look at his friends and saw Dax was watching them curiously. “I’m surprised that you recognized him. He’s not exactly in the spotlight most of the time.”

“It’s my job to know every Barron Hilton and Trent Olsen in Hollywood. Sure, they are the least interesting of the family tree, but once or twice they’d surprise you with some DUIs.” Vinnie popped a popcorn kernel into his mouth. “So what’s his story?”

“He’s a…friend.”

Vinnie grinned, not believing him, but he played along. “Tell you what, kid. You give me some scoop about Dax Sorokin or his family – and I might tell you what I know about the paintball prank that happened.”

Darrell smiled. “You don’t know jackshit.”

“Well, I can find out at least. I was a former P.I, you know.”

“Not gonna happen. If you think I’m gonna tell any gossip about Dax Sorokin so you can give me half-assed information, you better stick to your day job.”

Vinnie shrugged, “Suit yourself.” Darrell was about to leave him when he said again, “I saw your sister with Logan Echolls.”

Darrell turned around and stared at him. He wasn’t smiling at all. “And?”

“I don’t know if kids today know about the Echolls family, but back in the day Logan and Veronica were…” He linked his fingers together. “…what you called an ‘item’. It was ironic that they were together at the time because she solved the murder of her best friend that was committed by his father.” He grinned. “Saw them a few hours ago playing couple.” Darrell straightened his back and his hand formed a fist. “I mean, I don’t know what they were doing out in a public like this, hugging, holding hands…”

“She’s a private investigator, Vinnie. You know the drill.”

“You and I both know the drill. Hey, they were really good acting as a couple. I took some great Kodak moments from both of them.” He tapped his camera on his bag. “But I wonder whether her husband knows the difference…” He looked Darrell in the eye and smiled. “Besides, is she back in the sleuthing game? Should I be worried?”

“You should always be worried, Vinnie,” Darrell said. “I’ll give you some tabloid-worthy scoop about the Sorokin, and you will give me some info about the prank.”

“Not enough, kiddo.”

“Okay. How about you also give me the films in your camera and you can forget seeing Veronica and her friend before I tell her myself that you are a blackmailing asshole?”

Vinnie’s smirk widened as he looked at Darrell from the bench. He squinted because of the sun’s glare and the fact that the boy was taller and look menacing than him. After one last look at Darrell’s friends, he chuckled. “I gotta tell you something, kid. I don’t see a resemblance in the family, but you are more of a Mars than you give yourself credit for.” He paused a bit and then continued with a warning tone, “Better be careful in the future because planet Mars can get burned easily if they fly too close to the sun.” He pulled out a memory card from his camera and gave it to Darrell. “Your pop and sis learned it the hard way.”

Darrell looked at the card in the palm of his hand and then looked at the older man. “You will get your Sorokin scoop soon.” He pointed at him. “You better give me something in return about the pranks.”

Vinnie saluted him, “Nice doing business with you. With friends like you, Darrell…” He didn’t continue his words, but he returned his attention towards the mime again and laughed when he saw him doing his antics.

Darrell was very quiet when he returned to Ryan and Dax. They were watching him curiously.

“Who’s that?” Ryan looked at Vinnie, frowning.

“Someone you don’t want to get involved with,” Darrell answered shortly.

“What did he want?” Dax asked Darrell quietly.

Darrell didn’t miss a beat answering his question. “Nothing. He was just being an ass.”

* * *

 

**_Flashback, Sorokin Villa 2013_ **

It took him a few seconds to process what Boris just yelled as he slowly stopped kissing her. They were breathing hard and Veronica looked at him with wide eyes; what the hell just happened? Didn’t she tell him that she couldn’t be with him and they would talk this through? Why did she jump him and then have a make-out session?

Gorya looked at her and saw confusion, lust, and hundreds of emotions flickering fast. He thought he might have the same look.

He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

This wasn’t a dream.

_“Gory…”_ She whispered.

He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss.

_“Too soon… Too soon…”_ Gorya whispered while kissing her. _“God… damn it. I don’t want to stop. Damn it…”_

Veronica kissed him back and then released her grip and slid down from him. Gorya reluctantly released her. _“We should… we should go back.”_

_“We should…”_ He traced a finger to her lips. His left arm was still around her and she was flushed against him. _“Veronica…”_

_“BOSS!!!”_

Gorya groaned and he hit the tree behind her with his fist. _“Damn it.”_

Veronica swallowed. _“Gory…”_

She needed this. After all that happened to her yesterday, she needed this. Not just a distraction… but someone who really cared and also understood whatever happened. Gorya understood her.

It was a fucked up situation and yet it was perfectly understandable.

He pulled away from her slowly and Veronica let him go. She then walked away towards the cabin while Gorya just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. He followed her back to the cabin a few moments later; he folded his arms and still could feel her heat.

When he finally entered the villa, he saw Boris talking to Veronica. She seemed distraught hearing what he was saying.

_“What happened?”_ Gorya asked.

_“My dad…”_ Veronica bit her lip. _“The news… the report said that he assaulted Judge Frank Hayes. They are going to put him in jail…”_

_“Mercer’s dad?”_

Veronica nodded. _“I have to go home. I have to…”_

Gorya nodded too, although his heart palpitated. Boris glanced at his boss, knowing from his look that something happened back in the woods.

_“Okay… You are right. And you need a plan about the whole thing. We… should talk about it.”_ Gorya said. _“And maybe afterward… we can talk about the thing that just happened for future purposes?”_ Veronica looked away and Gorya’s ears turned red; he shouldn’t have said anything. Now everything was awkward. _“Uh… I mean, we should really talk about the plan.”_

_“Right. I’ll change my clothes first…”_ Veronica pointed to herself. Her sweater all bunched up and had dirt. She excused herself and climbed upstairs to her room. Gorya watched her go up and then planted his face on the sofa.

_“Sorry, boss.”_

_“I’ve fucking ruined it.”_

Boris sat on the coffee table watching Gorya mumble the words. _“We really need to talk.”_

_“I knooow…”_

_“No, seriously boss. This is really bad. Forget about your crush for a second.”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Boris.”_

_“I need you to have a clear head about this. She’s going to drag us into the mud. Either let her go or come up with a plan that won’t get us in trouble.”_

Gorya still had his face down on the sofa, but he lifted his hand up and gave Boris his middle finger. Boris let out a frustrated grunt, and he went back to the kitchen.

Gorya sighed and rolled around on the sofa. The TV was on mute, but he could see the Sheriff being surrounded by reporters. Boris was right; they needed a plan whether they liked it or not. Veronica couldn’t be put in jail for killing Mercer or being indicted. Her lawyer could argue that she did it for self-defense, that she was being kidnapped again and was about to be raped again by Mercer. But it means that they would drag up her history again; Mercer kidnapped and raped her a few years back, but he went to prison for a short time because his dad was a judge. The public wasn’t kind either as she faced the scrutiny, like blaming her for being raped. The blame the victim mentality that Gorya knew very well…He remembered when Valentina was kidnapped and raped; everyone blamed her family for being connected or how she was too mature for a ten-year-old back then.

There was no winning in this situation. Veronica and her family would face public shame again, and maybe she would lose her memory again…

Gorya lost Valentina. He would not lose Veronica.

He dragged his feet to her room and knocked on the door. There was a faint _“Come in.”_ from inside, so he opened the door slowly.

Veronica was sitting on the bed; she had already changed her sweater and now wore only a T-Shirt. She looked up to see Gorya closing the door and then leaned on it, watching her.

_“Are you okay?”_ Gorya asked quietly.

Veronica nodded. _“Yeah… It’s just…”_ She folded the sweater. _“Everything happened so fast.”_ She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. _“Last night… I stabbed Mercer. I saw his blood sprout like a shaken-up can of beer. Last night, I tried to clean his blood off me; but the harder I scrubbed, the more blood seemed to appear.”_

_“I get it.”_

Veronica exhaled loudly, trying to contain her anger. _“And then last night… when you burned my bloody clothes… I saw the smoke and all… and I finally felt free, you know? Free from him. I washed the blood and then burned the clothes. Like fire and water being mixed together and I was reborn.”_ She shook her head. _“So much blood… And all these feelings all jumbled up. But the most important one, I feel angry. Angry that I was so stupid –“_

_“You are not stupid.”_

_“—stupid that I trusted him so easily.”_ She finally looked Gorya dead in the eye. _“I don’t trust people, normally. Trust is very hard for me.”_ Veronica saw that Gorya kept his gaze on her. Her heart was beating so fast but she continued. _“I don’t know whether I can trust you…”_

Gorya slowly approached her and then he kneeled, facing her. He held her hands. _“You don’t… I know how hard it is to trust someone; especially when people hurt you all the time.”_ He rubbed her hands with his thumbs to soothe her. _“And it’s normal to feel angry. Angry is good. The anger fuels you. Anger keeps you alive. I won’t say whether it’s a good feeling or not. People have different ways to cope; one of them is anger. And let me tell you something, Veronica… you’re feeling angry right now. And maybe other kinds of feelings…”_

Veronica nodded slowly. _“Yeah…”_

_“And whatever your feelings right now, I am here for you. We deal with this together.”_

Her eyes were glassy, but she quickly blinked the angry tears away. _“Gory…”_ The fact that he didn’t judge her made her want to cry.

_“And whatever happens between us…”_ Gory whispered. _“I am still here. You can count on me. I know it’s hard to trust me. But I swear on my life, Veronica… I will never hurt you.”_ He touched her cheek and she leaned into his touch. _“I promise, Veronica.”_

Veronica hugged him and he hugged her back.

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt… safe.

_“Thank you, Gory.”_

_“Don’t mention it, okay? I mean, you are the strongest woman I’ve ever met. You never give up. You’re strong as hell. I admire you for that.”_ He said. _“And… I do have these feelings for you.”_

_“Gory…”_

_“I know, I know. I won’t force anything. We can talk about that later, but we do have an urgent matter about you and your dad.”_

They let go of each other but she still had her hands on his shoulders. His hands went down to her waist, and they stared at each other. Like magnets, they were drawn to each other and without realizing it, their foreheads touched.

_“Gory…”_ She closed her eyes and he kissed her.

It was a slow kiss, not urgent like the one in the woods. He deepened the kiss and felt electricity run through his body as he hugged her closer. Gorya picked her up, and carefully put her on the bed, with him on top.

He mumbled, _“Veronica…”_ He looked down, his eyes were soft. _“I just want to make you feel better.”_ Veronica pulled him closer.

* * *

 

**Present,**

**Ganymede Apartment 2016**

Logan pushed all the buzzers at the same time, and the tenants buzzed him in, which made him curse because the security in this building sucked ass, no wonder Gorya Sorokin was able to meet Trina. He needed her and her mother to move out from this cheap ass apartment – he may not like her, but she was still his step sister and family. Her security was important, especially against people like Gorya Sorokin who was able to do anything.

When he arrived at her apartment, he paused.

What would he say to her?

The last time he saw her when she was out from painkillers.

They weren’t close – when he went missing in Africa, Trina made headlines and everything was about her. When he got back to the USA, Trina didn’t even bother to see him – she only sent flowers and a note that said ‘Welcome back, bro – XOXO Trina’. She was interviewed on how much she missed Logan and she was glad that he was safe and sound. At least she didn’t forget to thank the US government for bringing Logan back.

Logan shook his head and stood in front of her door. He pressed the doorbell and waited. He was a little bit surprised when it was Trina herself who opened the door.

Trina widened her eyes, “Logan?!”

“Trina.”

“H-how the hell you know I live here?”

“I came here a few days ago.” He looked down at his stepsister; she was wearing heavy makeup to cover her bruises and she was wearing a neck cast.

“What?!”

“I saw your mom and she told me about…” He pointed at her battered appearance. “Years have gone by and you still picked a winner, didn’t you Trina?”

“She is a deaf woman. How the hell did you communicate with her?”

Logan walked past her into the apartment, which made her grunted in displeasure. “I know ASL.”

Trina closed the door hard. “Oh! You know ASL. Check one for Logan Echolls, movie director slash war hero. After saving burning villages in Africa, he suddenly knew sign language.”

Logan turned around and stared at her. “Trina…I haven’t seen you in years. I got back after being held captive by a rebel organization in Africa, and you never ONCE tried to see me.” She was going to say something when he cut her off. “The only time you were trying to contact me was when your bloodsucking agent called me in the middle of the night, asking whether I could give you an invitation to the opening of my movie ‘Neptune Noir.’”

“Which you said no to, so thanks a lot,” Trina said in a huff and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. “I had to watch ‘Neptune Noir’ on Netflix after being told by Andy Cohen that my brother is basically calling me a whore in the movie.”

“I didn’t call you a whore in the movie!” Logan said in disbelief.

Trina almost threw a teacup at Logan, but her neck prevented her from doing that. “Oh no?! In the movie, the redheaded harlot named Teena had to face shame after her scheme was found out and they banned her from the Neptune high society.” She gritted her teeth. “She fell down into a swimming pool and had to do a walk of shame in front of the people at the party while everyone was laughing at her.” She pointed a shaking finger at him. “And do you know what happened to me after the movie? Everyone is avoiding me like the plague. No more invitations, no more casting calls, no more guest starring –“

“Are you really blaming me that you are no longer popular in Hollywood?”

“—the tabloids had a field month, Logan.” Trina sat down at the kitchen island. She tried to sit straight and she winced as her neck was in pain. “’Trina Echolls: Outcast’.” Her eyes were glimmering but she looked angry. “Did you know that I was Trending on Twitter and Neptune Connection when Andy Cohen asked me that question on his show? He asked me whether I knew that my own stepbrother is calling me a whore in his movie. I had to ‘Plead the Fifth’ on whether I still talked to you.”

“Don’t blame me for your ego, Trina. I never called you a whore in the movie.” Logan’s eyes flashed dangerously. “But I remember when YOU called me a male slut in your TV movie about Aaron. Not to mention you said it was mom who killed Lilly…”

“It was a dramatization for a mini-series, Logan. We needed the sensation.” Her eyes also flashed as she glared at Logan. “Besides, you WERE sleeping with Kendall Casablancas back when you were in high school. I caught her in your hotel room, remember?”

“How DARE you call mom a murderer.”

“How dare you call dad a murderer!”

“Trina, Aaron did kill Lilly. And he almost killed Veronica and Mr. Mars. Why can’t you get that into your head?”

“Where’s the proof on that?”

Logan looked at Trina in disbelief. “You know what, I don’t think you care. I don’t think you could see the evidence if it landed right up your ass.” He grabbed a chair next to her and sat facing her. “Just like when you didn’t believe when Aaron beat me or put cigarettes on my skin.” Trina looked away. “I don’t know where this BLIND trust and faith came from.”

“Dad never touched me. He never hurt me.”

“Just because he never laid a hand on you doesn’t make him a saint, Trina. Just because it didn’t happen to you doesn’t mean it didn’t happen to everyone else. He beat mom, he beat me, he killed Lilly, he put Veronica in a fridge and set it on fire, and he almost burned and killed Mr. Mars to retrieve the sex tapes.”

“Those things never happened, Logan,” Trina said defiantly. She flinched when Logan hit the kitchen table, angrily. “I can see that you still have an anger management issue.”

“You’re used to it, right?” He pointed at her neck cast. “Your boyfriend did this to you?” Trina didn’t answer – she wiped an angry tear formed from her eye. “What’s his name?” She didn’t answer but she stood up to pick up the kettle and poured some hot water in her cup. “Trina, what’s his name?”

“He didn’t do this to me.” She muttered. “I was his meal ticket before he decided to tell his insane family about me. So…” Her voice quivered. “His brother came by to visit me, knocked me around and took some money.” Logan could feel there was something more and he felt goosebumps on the back of his neck. “Anyway, I broke it off. He’s no longer my boyfriend.”

“Did his brother do something else to you?” Logan asked quietly.

Trina didn’t answer. She was too busy dipping her tea bag into her cup. He looked at her as she continued making her tea.

Logan was going to say something when they heard the front door open and someone came in. He saw Mary was carrying some groceries and she was surprised to see Logan in the kitchen.

_“Logan! How nice of you to visit again. And you are seeing Trina,”_ Mary gestured to Logan.

_“Hello, Mary. Nice to see you again,”_ Logan gestured back and helped her with the groceries.

Trina frowned, “Wow. You really know how to do sign language.”

“You should learn too. She’s your mom, it would be better to be able to speak with her.”

“Don’t give me that shit, Logan,” She spat and brought her tea to the living room.

Logan helped Mary with the groceries while Trina watched the TV. Mary asked whether he wanted a cup of tea, and Logan politely said no. He could see that Trina was sitting on the loveseat, staring at the TV and drinking her tea. She wasn’t really watching the TV as he could see that her eyes were wet but he knew that she was trying not to cry.

Logan sat on the couch and exhaled quietly. He opened and closed his hands, feeling very nervous. It was obvious that something happened to Trina, and his blood boiled. He hated the fact that he knew that she must’ve been raped by this person.

“Does your mom know?” Logan asked quietly, almost whispering, even when they knew that Mary couldn’t hear them.

“No.”

“Did you call the cops?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Trina didn’t look away from the TV screen. When she answered, her voice was flat. “I don’t want people to know.”

“The sheriff is Keith Mars, I am sure he can help you.”

Trina swallowed hard as she tried to keep her anger in check, “Logan. I really don’t need the third degree from you right now. It happened. End of story. I just want to forget it.”

“You want to let the person who’s responsible for assaulting you get away with this?!”

“He won’t get away with it.”

Her tone was something utterly different from what Logan used to hear, it made him pause. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

“Let’s just say someone is gonna do something about it,” she answered flatly.

“What do you mean?” he repeated the question.

“Logan, I don’t expect anything from an American hero like you to understand that sometimes we do things we are not proud of,” Trina said, defiantly. “And sometimes we do whatever necessary to punish those who wronged us.”

Logan went quiet as he stared at Trina. With almost a steady hand he tried to reach Trina’s hand but then pulled away. “What did you do, Trina?” he whispered. She didn’t answer, but she avoided his eyes. “Trina… Please tell me that this has nothing to do with Gory Sorokin.”

She turned to Logan, surprised. “What?”

“I saw Gory Sorokin today… He mentioned your name.”

Trina scoffed, “What a big mouth.”

“So it’s true, then? You and Gory Sorokin…”

“If you are implying something else other than we just met yesterday, I hope you choke.”

Logan paused, his mind was whirling hard. “You met him here?”

Trina looked away again. “He was looking for my ex-boyfriend. He stole something from him, apparently – I don’t know. I don’t care.” She touched her neck cast. “When he was here, we had a conversation. I told him to get the guy who did this to me.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“He’s with the Russian mob!” Logan yelled.

“You think I didn’t know that?!” Trina yelled back.

“Trina, Gory Sorokin is a dangerous man.”

“And yet, Veronica is married to him.” She looked Logan in the eyes. That shut him up when she said that – his chest suddenly constricted and he hated Trina for saying that. “You think Veronica would marry a dangerous man? Your ex-girlfriend, the daughter of the Sheriff of this town, is married to a mobster.” Her tone was biting. “You think Veronica, of all people, would marry someone like him if he was dangerous?”

“Trina…”

“Or maybe she likes dangerous men?” Trina gritted her teeth. “I know you think I’m a stupid whore, Logan. But I’m not blind; I follow her story – from her kidnapping and rape and the death of her first husband. Did you know before she got married to Gory Sorokin, she was married to Don Lamb? Yeah, that Lamb. Don Lamb, the idiotic Sheriff in Neptune – how on earth did she get herself hitched to that idiot? And yet they were married until he got himself killed. Did you know that after he died, Veronica checked herself in a mental hospital until she got herself kidnapped again by a judge’s son?” Trina put her cup on the table and the tea was sloshing. “I watched the news as they found her in a small town outside the state as she managed to get away from her kidnapper. I also watched the news and TMZ to found out that she was dating this guy who happened to be connected to an organized crime family – and then they got married.” Her eyes flared. “Tell me, if Gory Sorokin is so dangerous, why is Ms. Detective with him?”

For a moment Logan didn’t say anything. He was so angry at her burst – here he was, in her apartment because he was worried about her and wanted to take her and her mother someplace safe, and she was defending Gorya Sorokin, Veronica’s husband who was not a good man. Maybe she was crazy and delusional – she was still until this day defending Aaron. She thought that Veronica and Keith made things up to discredit Aaron. And now this; she was defending this man, who might be responsible for Wallace’s attack.

Logan rubbed his head, frustrated.

“Trina…” He said quietly. “Gory Sorokin was responsible with the assault of Wallace Fennel. He’s Veronica’s stepbrother.”

“Yeah, I heard the rumor.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry to hear about that – but I don’t think he was responsible. The news said that he was attacked and mugged by gangbangers.”

“Damn it, Trina! First Aaron…” He exhaled loudly. “Why are you being stubborn about this?”

“Do you think Veronica would still be with him if he was responsible?”

“She doesn’t know.”

“I find that hard to believe. She’s a detective.”

He couldn’t argue with that.

Gorya managed to cover his tracks about Wallace’s assault. And Veronica also seemed to be blind whenever it was about her husband. Or maybe… Did she… Maybe she knew…? That would be impossible – Veronica would not betray her own family.

She cried in that cemetery, wondering why her family seemed to abandon her. She didn’t know.

“Trina… I came here to ask you to move out from this apartment with your mom.”

“What?”

“It’s not safe here. You were attacked and assaulted because it’s so easy to access your place. You said it yourself that even Gory came by looking for your ex here.”

“Where am I gonna go, your place? You don’t even have a home; you probably live in a hotel.”

Logan grabbed her hand, gently. “Trina. I can get you an apartment. Or a house – as long you and your mom move out.”

She chuckled, “What – and leave all this?” She released his hand. “Why the sudden care?”

“I care about you. Always, and you know that. Even when you’re being unreasonable.”

“Why?”

“I’m your brother!”

That set her off and she stood up suddenly as she grunted in pain. “You haven’t been my brother in years, Logan. I was never a sister to you – I’m just your step sister and you are the golden child – you conducted bum fights and burned swimming pools – yeah I know about the swimming pools. You slept with a married woman. You lied about dad. And you managed to come out smelling like a rose no matter what – you joined the Army and became an American hero, and then you came home, won awards, and got yourself on the front of TMZ, breaking news for dating an internet mogul!” Her tears fell down her cheeks. “And what about me…? One lousy portrayal in your movie and I got cast away with no friends, a fucking idiot for an ex, a deaf mom, disgusting apartment… and this!” She pointed to her neck cast. “At least I was unconscious when I was raped. It means I don’t have to deal.”

Logan closed his eyes. He had his head down while he was sitting on the couch, listening to Trina’s rant. When he looked up, his eyes were red.

For a decade he hadn’t seen his sister, and the second they met each other again they’d argue and were full of hate.

He didn’t hate his sister, but she could be frustrating. The fact that she didn’t believe that he was abused by Aaron also made him resent her. But he never hated her…

He never thought about Trina during his tenure in the army or when he became a professional hitman. He saw glimpses about her on tabloids or entertainment news media, but never actually picked up a phone to call her. He just…didn’t care much about her. But right now his heart was in pain because not only was she delusional, she was holding anger at him for ruining her life. And what happened to her… Nobody should experience that kind of thing, ever.

“I want to help, Trina. Tell me what to do.” He said.

Trina scoffed and turned off the TV. She then threw the remote to the corner of the room angrily. “Bite me, Logan! I don’t need your fucking help!”

Mary saw her throwing the remote from the kitchen and hurriedly walked into the living room. _“What happened?! Why did she throw the remote?”_ She gestured wildly to Logan. He didn’t answer and stood up, facing Trina. He was going to give her a piece of his mind when he saw both women’s faces. Logan was handsome and dressed sharply, but his tall and strong presence made both women took a step back in fear especially when he looked angry.

Maybe they could feel his angry vibe.

But when he looked at both women, his heart dropped.

He made them scared…

That was the last thing on his mind; scaring his own family. But Aaron’s blood apparently was very thick in his body; he almost couldn’t control his emotion. He was an assassin who was able to kill in cold blood especially when he was facing his enemies. But his own family got the best of his emotions.

Veronica made him over-protective. Trina made him frustrated. And both made him angry.

Logan looked down to his hands; they formed fists, and he felt like he needed to get out from the apartment before he burst into flame. He looked at both women and nodded, “Fine. I’m leaving.” He turned around and walked out of the apartment, slamming the front door.

Outside, he was breathing very hard.

He tried to get his breathing checked as he felt anxious and stressed out. He was going to leave and never come back again when he realized that Trina was still his sister. Step sister or not, she was family. And you don’t abandon your friends and family, no matter whether they want you or not. He looked at the front door of her apartment and decided to come back.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Inside, he saw Trina was crying. Mary was soothing her – with a restraint voice, she was trying to speak to her daughter, “IT’S… O-KAY.”

Mary saw Logan by the door – she saw his face; full of regrets and sadness. She offered her hand to him and Logan took it. Trina saw Logan in front of her and she screamed, “God! Why are you here! I told you to leave! Just leave, you’re good at that!”

“Trina, I’m not leaving,” Logan said quietly. “You need help. And I’m here to help you.”

“Fuck you, Logan!” She cried and hit Logan in the chest several times. He let her hit him because he didn’t feel a thing physically. “I hate you so much! You and everyone else took everything from me! My dad, my friends, my… my… my…” He knew she was talking about the rape so he hugged her very tight and let her cry her eyes out. She was bawling and howling in pain and tears. “He raped me, Logan! He raped me! And nobody helped!” Mary was in tears too – she couldn’t hear what she was saying but she could feel her pain. She saw Logan’s stoic face as he let Trina slapped his cheek.

Logan knew she needed to get her anger and frustration out, and if he was supposed to be her punching bag, so be it. Trina let out a high-pitched cry and she almost dropped to the ground before he caught her and carried her in his arms to her bedroom. She was crying on his shoulder as she had her arms around his neck. “Shhh, I’m here Trina…” Logan whispered.

She was sobbing and wailing, “You never care!”

“I’m here now.”

Logan sat on her bed with Trina still on his lap. She wouldn’t let Logan go and tightened her embrace. “I hate you for leaving me.” Logan kissed Trina on the forehead. “You shouldn’t have left…”

“I know.”

“You should’ve been here for all of us…” Trina’s cry subsided and she closed her eyes, feeling very tired.

“I know…” He felt tired too.


End file.
